The Senator's Son
by amoredjenaue
Summary: "I turned around slowly, my body already alight with fire. Standing there was a bronze-haired, green-eyed God. My Adonis. The star of my dreams for the last two months. Edward. Edward Cullen." A Senator's Son. A perfect match. But not for everyone...
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

I stood there staring into his eyes, seeing the absolute truth in his words. I almost couldn't believe it. How could this God of a man want me? My mind was racing and I must have been thinking for a while.

"But if you didn't call because that night was nothing more to you than a fling, then I will walk out now and let you be. Let you live your life without any interference." I couldn't respond.

"Can you tell me that?"

"Can you tell me that it was nothing more than a fling?"

I just stared at him, and he continued.

"Can you tell me you don't feel the electricity pulsating between us?"

His face was right in front of mine now; his lips were mere inches away.

"Can you tell me you didn't think about me while I was gone, every minute we were apart?"

His eyes were pleading with me.

I shook my head. He wanted me, all of me. He felt the same things I did and I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Finally I was able to speak.

*&^%$#


	2. Chapter 1 Moving On

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. Rated M for a reason. **

**My dear readers: This is a completed fic. But please leave me a review and let me know what you think along the way. I always respond and I truly appreciate your feedback. **

**Chapter 1: Moving On**

**Bella Swan**

As I entered the city limits, it all seemed new and yet familiar to me at the same time. I had been here hundreds of times in my life, but never under the circumstances I found myself in at the age of thirty. I thought my life would be so much different at this point; but unfortunately, life had a wicked way of changing my plans.

I sighed as I continued down the interstate, noticing land marks and familiar sites. I traveled to Seattle frequently as a child, considering it was the largest city in Washington and every team or field trip I was on traveled there as a kid. But I, however, had also been to Seattle a multitude of times to visit my brother Jasper and later attending college here myself. Jasper went to the University of Washington for undergrad and law school and continued to live in the city as an adult. He met his wife here and stayed after law school. Jasper is the older brother everyone loves and everyone wants to be like, including me.

He's my half-brother because my mother had him in her first marriage. His last name is Whitlock and we look nothing alike because he looks like his father with his wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He doesn't look at all like our mother Renee. And ironically, I don't either; I look exactly like my father Charlie.

Nevertheless, it doesn't matter, he's still my brother and I am very close to him and he considers my father his father since his real dad took off when he was only a year old. He's charismatic and genuine and just as smart and tough-nosed as a politician needs to be. He's a lawyer, and a damn good one. He is ten years older than me and seasoned in his profession.

After practicing for several years and making partner at his law firm, he decided to run for state Senate. My whole family always knew he would be a politician some day. He could work a room and chat with anyone and everyone and make them feel at ease. He always knew the right questions to ask or how to make someone feel included in a conversation, without being an ass-kisser. Yeah, he was destined to be something great.

His wife Alice is quite the opposite, but only in personality traits. She's friendly, excitable, and the best sister-in-law a girl could ask for. She and I shopped together, traveled together, and just plain got into trouble together….but never too much. She's a designer and owns her own quaint boutique in an artsy district of Seattle not far from their old-fashioned neighborhood.

I feel closer to her than my real sister most of the time. We just connect, and have since the first time my brother introduced her to me ten years ago. I knew she was it for him when I got in his car for the road trip to Oregon and we were able to talk for over eight hours without awkwardness. She is a type B to Jasper's type A. She diffuses his OCD tendencies whereas he keeps her in focus. They are like yin and yang, like a wonderful balance on the scales of lady justice…kind of like Seth and I….

_Seth. God how I miss him._

I pulled myself from my thoughts as I exited the I-5 towards Jasper and Alice's home. I looked in the backseat and sighed, willing myself not to cry.

_This move is a good thing. It will be good for both of you._

"Baby, wake up, we are at Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's." I whispered.

My little girl opened her eyes and smiled the most adorable sleepy smile.

"Jap? Ali?" she replied.

"Yeah Harps, and Lily and Tanner too!" I said, as she smiled and became excited at the prospect of seeing her cousins.

I unbuckled her safety belts and pulled her from her car seat, hoisting her on my hip. I grabbed her baby bag, even though she didn't feel like much of a baby anymore at twenty months, and walked up the steps to Jasper and Alice's colonial style home. It's a beautiful home with a white picket fence and black shutters in one of those quaint old neighborhoods where all the homes are restored, close to downtown Seattle. Trees and flowers line the yard in perfect placement. It literally looks like something straight out of apple pie, 1950s America. But at the same time, it's not pretentious or too perfect. A lazy basketball hoop and broken cement walkway border the side and remind all guests that even though they're a perfect family, they're normal as well.

"Hello! It's so good to see you!" Just then the door burst open and we were enveloped in a hug by Alice. Right behind her were Lily and Tanner, my six year old niece and four year old nephew.

"Aunt Bella, Aunt Bella!" Lily jumped up and down begging for a hug. She's adorable with dark hair and piercing blue eyes like her mother. Tanner just stood back and took in the scene, so much like his father. He had a ball in his hand and I could tell he wanted nothing more than to tear out the door and go play in the yard. He just smiled at me with a toothy grin.

"How was your trip?" Alice said, stepping back to look at us with kind, worried eyes.

"It was good Ali. Harper actually slept most of the way."

"Oooh, can I hold her? I haven't seen my niece in so long, I have so many cute clothes for you!" She cooed as she grabbed an all-too-willing Harper from my arms and stepped inside.

"It's only been two weeks Ali. We were just here to close on the condo."

"I know, but they just grow so fast at this age. I remember when Lily and Tanner were this young." She sighed with a far-off look. "C'mon, I bet you could use a glass of wine after that four hour drive."

Indeed I could, and not just from the drive. Ali took off for the kitchen with Harper, Lily and Tanner in tow. I just stood there for a moment, taking in their beautiful home. It was what I always wanted, a home like this with Seth. One we could raise a family in, but nothing too big. Close to the things we enjoyed, entertainment, restaurants and night life, but still in a good neighborhood. Of course that was in Portland. Where we made our home for six years, and I for two following the incident.

I loved Portland. I loved our condo there and our circle of friends. Irina and Marcus, Felix and Heidi, James and Victoria. They were all like family, and were more than there for me once Seth was gone. But it just wasn't the same without Seth.

I grew up in the small town of Forks, Washington, four hours from Seattle and five hours from Portland. He was two years older than me and a huge baseball star from a rival school. We met at a baseball/softball clinic the summer before my senior year of high school. He was already in college at the University of Washington, playing short stop for the Huskies even as a first year. I was coaching a fifth grade girls little league team and some of my players attended the camp.

I knew who he was from the moment I saw him. He had dark brown, almost black hair and captivating brown eyes. His skin was a russet color, reflecting his Quileute heritage. He was gorgeous, and had the body of a God and a smile so white you'd swear you would be blinded by its gleam. Everyone thought he was a player, in the sexual sense, but after I chatted with him at the fielding exhibition, I came to find out he was humble, modest, and above-all one, of the nicest people I had ever met. I liked him from the beginning, and we exchanged numbers. I couldn't believe he was interested in me; he was Seth Clearwater, a celebrity of the pacific peninsula and I was just Bella. But somehow my friends prodded me and I managed to work up the courage to call him, albeit after an evening at my friend Angela's house and a bottle of Boone's Farm later.

We went on a date, June 5, and the rest was history. He was my first everything, and my whole world. We fell hard and fast for one another and I followed him to the University of Washington a year later, and then to Portland four years after that.

He was my best friend, my rock, my confidant. Our love came so easily from the very beginning, and there was no question we would always be together. He finished his Master's in Physical Therapy my last two years at U-Dub, and then we made the move to Portland and he helped me through law school. For all his baseball prowess, he was soft-hearted and even somewhat quiet. That was until you got to know him; amongst good friends he was the life of the party.

Everyone loved Seth and we had a great group of friends, but none of them had kids yet. Being ten years younger than Jasper and six years younger than my sister Emily, I figured we could let them provide my parents with grandkids. Even though we had been married right out of college, we waited five years before we decided to have kids. In truth, I think we both wanted to have fun, maybe me a little more so.

Kids. Seth wanted them so badly. He would have been a great father. He was always great with his sister Leah's son Quil and with my nieces and nephews. But he never got to meet his own daughter…

I walked into the kitchen to see Harper propped up on the counter next to Alice, covered in powdered sugar and glitter. I couldn't help but smile as she looked at me with her dark brown hair and eyes. She looked so much like her father, except she didn't have as dark of a complexion as him; she had a bit of my paleness in her. On her it was beautiful, not pale or bland looking, just light with a tint of Seth's russet tone to guarantee she would tan in the summer time and not burn like me. Her eyes were my chocolate brown, but her hair was almost black like Seth's. She had my wavy hair and red lips, but her father's high cheek bones and beautiful smile and dimples.

She was adorable, and sure to be a heart-breaker once she was older. I was definitely not looking forward to that era, especially since I would be beating the boys away by myself. But I was a tough cookie, a bit of a hard-ass when I wanted to be, and I would do anything to protect my little girl. I can't believe I ever thought I might not want her. Now, I couldn't imagine my life without her. How could I have ever been so selfish?

"Momma, momma!" She squealed and bounced on the counter, pulling me from my reverie.

"Are you making cookies?" I smiled, coming over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Aunt Bella, look at the ones I made, they are clovers for St. Patrick's Day!" Lily clapped.

"Yeah and they are green with sprinkles!" Tanner added.

"I love St. Patrick's Day, how did you know?" I replied.

St. Patty's day was a favorite of Seth and I. We always dressed up in ridiculous costumes and went out on the town with our group of friends, the night usually ending in debauchery, a cab ride home and great sex. For some reason we were always more adventurous once we had a few drinks. It wasn't that we had a boring sex life, hardly, we were always compatible and it was one of the things that drew us together. But we never did anything too crazy, unless it was after a night out. Our friends James and Victoria were always more than explicit about their sexual adventures. Usually after listening to them during the night we would end up at home trying something new…ah, the handcuffs night was definitely a great St. Patty's Day …

I had to pull myself from my lustful thoughts in the presence of the kids. I would never have that kind of intimacy again. Hell, I could barely bring myself to date anyone. I only had two encounters since Seth and neither really did anything for me. There was no spark, no moment. I didn't even have an orgasm with either of them. I was beginning to think I might never find that again.

"Bella, why don't you and Harper go settle in. I know you want to be up early to move tomorrow and the movers will be there at 10:00. Take it easy and put your feet up tonight. And next weekend, we are going out on the town. No arguments, I need a girls night." Alice effectively pulled me from my thoughts. She could always read me. She knew I was thinking about Seth and the changes in my life.

"Ok. I really appreciate all your help with this. I mean, I know I have been here a lot lately." I sighed.

"Nonsense. You are my sister, and we love having you. Now here's that wine, go on upstairs and change, you look exhausted from the drive. I ordered some pizza and it should be here any minute. Jasper should be home soon too." She pushed me out of the kitchen and turned back to the cookies.

I walked upstairs with my overnight bag and set out my comfy clothes. I pulled out Harper's as well and noticed Alice had already set up the pack-n-play so that Harper could sleep in it. I pulled off my jeans and sweater and put on yoga pants and Seth's old Washington Huskies baseball t-shirt with Clearwater written on the back.

Bella Swan Clearwater.

Should I change my name? I had been a Clearwater for eight years, almost a third of my life. I really couldn't imagine it differently now, even though at the time it was hard to give up Swan as my last name, so I simply changed it to my middle name. Isabella Marie Swan Clearwater really was a mouthful, but that was only on the legal documents anyway. I was simply Bella S. Clearwater at work and in the community. But the more I thought about the move and the new job and the intent to move on, I was starting to think maybe going back to Swan would be another step. I flicked my wedding ring, which I still wore on a necklace and sighed and walked to the bathroom.

I scrubbed the make-up from my face, so much less than I used to wear now that I was a mother and I had no one to impress. I thought about my new job. I had practiced for a few years as an attorney in Portland. Right before I found out I was pregnant with Harper I began working for an interest group drafting legislation and lobbying. I never really liked private practice, and public policy was always my passion. However, I didn't like interest group work because they focused too narrowly on one or two issues to the expense of all others. I had always been a Democrat, and to be honest, dreamed of working for the party or on a larger set of issues in some capacity.

That was why when an Associate Director of Legislative Affairs for the CARE Foundation came open, I jumped at the chance. CARE was a prestigious group largely funded by the Cullen family and focusing on issues affecting women and children. My job would entail more drafting legislation and meeting with judges and scholars to determine the impact of the legislation. I might even get a hand at a few amicus briefs which I was very excited about. I wouldn't have to do as much lobbying and "sales" of the bills as I never liked that side of issue work.

Jasper heard of the position and knew I was considering moving back to Seattle to be closer to them and mentioned it to me. I interviewed and got the job a week later. That was back in January. I put our condo on the market in Portland, and found another in Seattle. Within a month, I made the change to start over, or move on, or simply move. I didn't know what I was doing; I just knew I needed to get out of Portland. There was too much Seth there, it was our place. It was where we chose to live after college, it was where we made our life, and that life no longer existed.

I looked in the mirror at my pale face and drawn eyes. Wow, I really did look tired, Alice wasn't kidding. Well at least I had a week to move and sleep in until the new job started. I finished washing my face and pulled my hair in a ponytail. I made my way back downstairs just as the back door opened and Jasper stepped in.

"Hey everyone!" He yelled as he set down his brief case and jacket.

"Dad! Daddy! Jap! Hi hon!" I heard four squeals as he stood there grinning like a fool. My brother loved his family. He waited until he was thirty-four to start a family and was beyond elated. He was almost sickening sometimes with the way he could talk about everything from potty-training to breast-feeding. I mean seriously, a forty year old man going on about the types of bottles to use is a bit funny.

"Well, if I knew I was going to get a greeting like that every night, we would always order pizza." He chuckled, as I now noticed he had the pizza in his hands. He must have picked it up on the way home from the floor.

Jasper had been in the state Senate for three years and was almost through his first term. Although he was a seasoned litigator, his job often took him away from home and being a young father he felt like he was missing out on important moments in Lily and Tanner's childhoods. He always wanted to run for office and four years ago decided to try for state Senate. His charismatic nature, litigator's quick thinking and boyish good looks helped him easily gain the nomination. He won a close race and was inducted into the Senate only months later. Although he had to travel to Olympia, about an hour each way, he still had more time for his family. He was able to stay on part-time at his firm since he was a partner, and worked when the legislature wasn't in session. Instead, he was now the head of the pro bono department, and the firm really didn't mind because it had a state Senator as a partner which brought in more business than any of his work on cases could. It was a win-win situation.

"Hi Bell, how are you doing?" He kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm good. And you?" I smiled.

"Great now that we have a three day break from session. I swear if I have to listen to any more arguments about hunting licenses I might get out my hunting gun on other members of the legislature." He joked. "I swear, you would think recreational hunting was the only thing on the agenda, forget healthcare and schools and transportation." He grumbled.

"But anyhow, how is my favorite niece. Don't tell our sister I said that by the way." He smirked as he walked into the kitchen to find the kids and Alice, giving her a sweet kiss.

I followed and began to set out the plates and napkins, thinking about his comment. Emily's little girl, Avery, was three and all princess. She knew she had everyone wrapped around her little finger and Jasper couldn't stand it, especially since it was so unlike Emily. Emily was always a no frills, down to earth person. She was by far the most humble and reserved of the three of us.

Jasper always said it was because Avery's father was the drama-queen in the family. My brother-in-law Sam tended to have a flare for the dramatic. He was a plastic surgeon, a very successful plastic surgeon. Even though my sister was a Pediatrician, once she had their son Aiden she decided to stay home. Jasper and I always thought it was a bit of a shame, considering how hard she worked to become a doctor. We thought Sam had more to do with it than Emily. But she seemed happy, so who were we to argue?

"She's great," I sighed, playfully running my fingers through her hair and looking lovingly at my little girl who had a spoonful of frosting in her hand, "growing up so much every day I can hardly believe it. She's talking more now and of course running around which will make baby-proofing the new place all the more difficult." I laughed as I thought of Harper tearing through our new condo.

"And how are you?...Really?" He looked at me seriously.

"I'm ok Jazz, really." I lied, not wanting to go on in front of everyone.

He just nodded. He could see right through me. I was always a terrible liar. I just always cut through the bullshit. I didn't want or see the need to waste time posturing. Funny that politics was my calling, but I had always thought having an effect on policy would be more rewarding. I guess that's why I was so excited about my new job in legislative affairs. I would get to dictate policy decisions, push through agendas and affect a wide range of issues.

We pulled the kids from the counter and sat down in the dining room to eat our pizza and the adults shared some wine. It was always dangerous when Alice and I got together with some wine. Jasper would probably have to put the kids down tonight, but he really didn't mind. It was good father time for him and he relished it.

After cleaning up the kitchen and sharing cookies and ice cream for dessert, I pulled a nodding Harper from the high chair and walked up to the guest room. I wiped her face and hands clean of the powder sugar, sprinkles, frosting and pizza sauce and put her in her clean pajamas. I kissed her forehead and sang her a little lullaby and she nodded back to sleep. It had been a whirlwind week for her as well and I could tell she was tired. I turned to leave and she stirred a bit.

"Momma?" She whispered.

"Yeah baby."

"Pook?" She asked worriedly.

"I think Pook's in the car, do you want me to go get him?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be right back baby." I stepped out of the room and jogged out to my car. I looked in the back and saw Pook on the floor of the backseat. Of course she couldn't go to sleep without Pook. He was her favorite stuffed animal. And though she didn't know it, Pook represented Seth. "Pook" meant "an Indian" in Quileute. I wanted her to have something to represent him, so on her first day home from the hospital the baby wolf was in her crib, as the wolf is a symbol of the tribe. I tried to use the Quileute word for "father" but once she started talking she called him Pook. It stuck, and it was relatively fitting considering what it actually meant in Quileute.

I ran back upstairs and gave her Pook. She gladly grabbed the stuffed wolf, now tattered from being at her side at every moment, and snuggled it to her. I kissed her cheek again and stepped out of the room, closing the door.

I stopped to collect myself as I realized she was all I had of Seth now. I had long ago stored our pictures and albums and personal items back in Forks. I couldn't look at them, I couldn't have the daily reminder. And although I didn't care about it, I had more than enough money from the settlement to buy all new things for our home. So I did. I replaced everything we had bought together and sold the old. Couches, dishes, china. I couldn't look at it. Everyone said I would regret not keeping more of "our" stuff, but I knew the only way I could move on was if I didn't have it surrounding me all the time. I had Harper, and that was reminder enough.

I went downstairs and joined Alice in the family room. She had a glass of merlot waiting for me and Jasper was upstairs putting Lily and Tanner to bed. I grabbed the glass and took a large drink, knowing what was coming next.

"So?"

"So?"

"Are you ready to get back out there?" She inquired, taking a sip of her wine and raising an eyebrow.

"Ali…" I sighed. "You know I want to, it's just… the other two times weren't exactly mind-blowing." I took another drink of my wine, wanting to avoid this conversation. It wasn't that I couldn't talk about sex or dating with my sister-in-law. On the contrary, she was actually one of my confidant's other than my friends Kate and Angela.

"Oh Bella, it's not going to be mind-blowing all the time. That's what dating is for. I know you found it easy the first time around, but trust me, when the right one comes along, that spark will be there again." She pressed her hand on my arm in a caring manner.

I knew she cared and she wasn't trying to turn me into a whore or something. She knew Seth had been my everything, my first and only anything before he was gone. So dating the first couple of guys wasn't exactly easy, especially since I had never really dated in the "adult" world. I hadn't had to deal with "the third date is when you sleep together" and "by the end of the first month you should know where it's going or cut it loose" kind of a thing. To be honest, I think I just did it because my friends were pushing me to "get back out there" even though I probably wasn't ready at the time.

So when I dated Tyler and Eric about nine months after Harper was born, I really didn't know what I was doing. But there was nothing, even though I dated Tyler for about two months, before he was transferred for his job. I was actually relieved not to have to be the one to break it off.

Eric was just a fling from the gym until I found out he was actually in college and I decided being a twenty-nine year old mother at the time it was probably best to end that little affair. I also thought I better get tested, which was another whole new experience for me. Who knew what college guys might have?

Of course everything was clean, I was super precautionary about protection. But after that, I decided I needed to set some ground rules for myself. Even though it sucked that I hadn't had an orgasm in…well…forever, from a man and not my trusty rabbit. I just couldn't think of dating around like that on a never-ending basis. There had to be some permanency right?

Even though Seth was my first everything, I never considered myself a prude. Everything just came so naturally with him. We had sex for the first time when I was still only seventeen and we had only been dating for a few months. We tried things together, talked openly about sex and even joked with our friends that if we weren't together, we would both probably have gotten ourselves in trouble in college. We were both sexually driven and attractive, well he was beyond attractive, he was gorgeous. I guess I always just considered myself lucky to have found "the one" at a young age so I didn't have to "try on lots of coats before I bought them" as my mom liked to say.

"Ali, I know it's not always going to be 'mind-blowing' all the time, but I don't want to act like a whore. I am a mother for Christ's sake!" I said, half-joking, half-annoyed with the conversation. "I just, think there needs to be some level of intimacy and stability to it. Especially now that Harper is getting older. I don't want to be parading random men in front of her."

"That is entirely understandable. And I don't expect you to be a 'whore'." She giggled as she made air marks. "Just remember a fling every once in a while isn't a bad thing. I just want you to be happy, and I am more than willing to help you get there." She gave me a devious grin.

"Oh no, Alice what did you do?" I knew where this was going, she was going to set me up with someone. I had only been in Seattle for five hours and she was already setting me up!

"Bella, he's so cute! He has blonde hair and blue eyes and this cute baby-face. He's the brother of one of my buyers. You don't have to sleep with him, just go out for dinner."

"Ugh, Ali, I don't know. I kind of wanted to get settled before I started dating here."

"Ok not dinner, just meet him for a drink." She implored, batting her eyelashes and giggling. She knew I couldn't turn down a tipsy Alice.

"Fine. A drink. Happy hour so he doesn't expect more. When were you thinking of setting this up, because I know how your brain works and you already have this all planned out in your head." I called her out. I knew how she worked.

"Ok, ok, I give. I told Steph, his sister, that you were moving into town and that you could meet him for a drink on Friday."

"Fine. But I get to pick the place. You know how picky I am about where I go out." I thought for a moment, I needed something that would be somewhat home turf. "How about Murphy's, you know the Dems hangout? I have been there before and would be in good company at least." I smirked at her.

"Ha, ha." She rolled her eyes. "Ok, Murphy's it is. Of course you would pick an Irish pub that is the Democratic Party hangout to meet him." She laughed.

"What? I like Jameson. Maybe I haven't had a one in while." I laughed. "Hell I haven't had more than one drink at a time in months. Speaking of which, I need to slow down on this wine or we will never meet the movers in the morning." I joked, realizing I was getting a bit tipsy as well.

"Hmmm, maybe that's exactly what you need. Ok, so next Saturday we are definitely going out for a girl's night. Call up Angela and Kate and I'll call Steph and we will hit a club downtown!"

"That does sound like fun, I haven't been dancing in forever, but only if you can provide me with some 'mind-blowing' attire." I smirked again, using quotation marks for how our conversation piece had come to full term.

"Ooh" Alice clapped, eerily similar to her six year old daughter, "I have the perfect dress for you! And I know you are a fashionista in your own right, but I have the perfect shirt for Friday as well."

"Oh no Alice. I will let you give me the clubbing dress, but I am dressing myself for the blind date, set-up, drink, whatever you want to call it. I am not wearing anything too fancy for that."

"Please Bella, it's not fancy, it's just so cute, and so you!" She whined, giving me those puppy dog eyes again. Of course, since I was progressively getting more tipsy, I couldn't turn her down.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Although I guess I shouldn't complain about getting free clothes from a hot young designer." I joked.

"Hot and young I like, you really are a Swan, a smooth talker all the way Bella just like your brother, way to make up for it." She laughed.

"Well he's a Whitlock." I shrugged jokingly and finished my glass of wine.

"Pshh, we all know it came from your Dad, he's the smooth civil servant."

We chatted through the rest of the bottle and caught up on the kids and school and how Alice's boutique was doing. I told her about my new job. Jasper joined us for a night cap and we all decided to turn in around midnight. I had a long day of moving ahead, and a long week of getting everything settled. I wanted my new condo in order before I started my new job the next week. As I lay in bed with a satisfying hum in my ears, I couldn't help but think moving to Seattle was the best decision I had made. And for the first time in months, I didn't cry myself to sleep. Maybe, I was finally starting to move on.


	3. Chapter 2 Return

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 2: Return**

**Edward Cullen**

The plane touched down in Seattle and jolted me awake. I hated flying. I hated it mostly because it made me idle for an extended amount of time and no moving around could help me stretch out my 6'2" frame.

_God, even first class was uncomfortable._

I couldn't wait to get off the plane. I needed to do my business in Seattle and return to Washington D.C. on Sunday.

_Great, another five hour flight. _

I enjoyed D.C. for the most part. Here, I didn't get anything done half the time because I'd get side-tracked. People recognized me. In D.C. I was just another face, another Senator's son, even if it was the Majority leader. But it was a city of celebrities, and Cullen rang in with Kennedy, Madison, and the likes of the other great American names. I was on equal footing there.

I had been "stationed" in D.C. for the better part of eight years. I worked for the Democratic party as a liason of sorts. Really, I just used my name, money and influence to get fat cats to give us a ton of money. It's ludicrous really. I would wine and dine and ask people for money after I just bought them a $400 dollar meal and partook in one myself. And the kicker, it's asking for money to get other rich people elected so that they can posture about the plight of the poor and civil liberties and all the other bullshit I learned about in law school.

When it came down to it, it's all about one thing and one thing only. Money. Pure and simple. The bottom line and the quarterly figures. It's really just one corporation pitted against the next, under the guise of good versus evil. Its renewable energy versus oil, but it's still just about the money.

It wasn't that I didn't want to do something "respectable", like practice law at legal aid or work for a foundation. I just never had the chance. I was a Washington Cullen. And as Senator Carlisle Cullen's eldest son, I was expected to be a face of the Party.

In reality, it sickened me. Sometimes I wanted nothing more than to get down and dirty with the local politics and work out of some strip mall office, like some of the campaigns I volunteered for in college. I cared about the issues of the party, my mother made sure we weren't raised with silver spoons in our mouths. When other kids were watching cartoons on Saturday mornings, my mother had us working in soup kitchens and volunteering at local food shelves. Sure, I was able to play sports and run around like other kids, but my time was divided. I was a Cullen and I was expected to give back.

The plane pulled up to the gate and I unfastened my belt. I couldn't wait to stand up and stretch. I moved to get out of my seat when the woman across from me "accidentally" fell into me.

"Oh excuse me, I am so sorry." She said with a sugary sweet voice, batting her eyelashes at me.

"No problem." I said dryly and pushed her back up out of my lap, grabbing her on the outside of her arms to ensure she didn't make anything more of it. I really just wanted off this plane.

"Well, I could make it up to you, with a drink or….something…" she trailed off, batting her eyelashes once again. Did women really think that was effective? Oh hell, who was I kidding it worked on me if I was three scotch's into a night. But seriously, on a plane-ride to Seattle?

"It's quite alright. No thank you." I responded as flat as possible, yet without being too gruff.

"Ok then, although I must say you are much more handsome in person." She said with one final eyelash bat.

_And there it was._

I just shrugged, trying not to let out a sigh. What else could I say? She recognized me. I was officially in Seattle.

She finally turned away and grabbed her bag out of the overhead compartment. At last I was able to stand up to grab my bag, and of course I hit my head on the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Eyelash asked me.

"I'm fine thank you, excuse me." I said with tight lips and turned back around. I was no longer patient. That hurt like hell. Why couldn't they add a few more inches to overhead on planes?

At last I stepped off the plane and into the terminal. I turned on my phone and immediately dialed Emmett.

"Hey man! How was the flight? Any cute stewardesses?" He practically yelled into the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and the now present ringing. Leave it to Emmett to have no tact. One would think thirty-two year old with a wife and two kids would have a little more sense.

"Their called flight attendants Em. Stewardess is a little outdated and definitely not PC, I thought you were a Democrat for Christ's sake." I joked back to him.

"Well, all I know is if I was still single and there were some cute 'flight attendants' I would be enjoying the mile high club, if you know what I mean." He laughed.

"You better not let Rose hear you say that or she'll have your ass." I joked back. Well half-joked, his wife Rose seriously would kick his ass. Even I was afraid of her.

"Good point." He quieted, but then rebounded. "Good thing I am at the office so she can't hear me. So what time are you going to get downtown." He said changing the subject.

"Well," I looked at my watch, "It's about 2:30 now. I need to swing by the office and also stop at Mom's office. Why?"

"I thought we could grab a drink and catch up, I should be out of here by 5:30. We could hit Murphy's, you know the Dems hangout downtown." He suggested.

"That sounds great Em, it will give me time to talk to Mom and get the information I need from the office."

"Great, see you there."

I hung up the phone and threw my briefcase strap over my shoulder. I pulled my overnight roller behind me and walked toward the baggage claim, annoyed that I would have to do this again in less than 48 hours.

As I made my way through the terminal, I took in the murals on the walls. The Space Needle, the Aquarium, Pike Place Market, the Sound. I missed Seattle. I missed our estate which sat on a beautiful stretch of land overlooking Lake Washington. Seeing all of my favorite sights from my childhood made me again question my career. I attended Stanford for undergrad. I could have gone to Harvard or Yale, or even Oxford with my Uncle Alistair's connections. But I chose Stanford. I was west coast born and raised. I grew up attending fundraisers and had been to New York and D.C. more times than I could count before the age of eighteen. I did not want to go to school there. I knew I would probably end up in D.C. and I figured why not spend a few more years on the west coast enjoying the sunshine and more laid back attitude.

After finishing up at Stanford with my Political Science and Business double major, I moved on to complete my law degree. Then I took the Washington Bar, just in case I ever decided to practice. After the bar exam I decided to travel to Europe for two months.

I knew I wanted to see some sights and get away from school and the real world before I started my job at the Democratic Congressional Campaign Committee in the fall. I wanted to sow my oats.

No that's a load of crap. What my twenty-five-year-old self really wanted was to fuck a lot of European ass at the time. But I was stupid, thinking my name wouldn't follow me, and that's how I got tied up with Jane.

Fucking Jane.

I was startled out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Eleazar, our driver, smiling at me with a bewildered look.

"Eleazar, it's good to see you! How is Carmen?" I asked at the same time extending my hand.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, she is well. I see you are looking well also, but a bit lost in thought?" he questioned, while shaking my hand.

"Yes, Eleazar I was just thinking about Seattle and how much I missed it."

"Well, maybe you will be making your return soon." He stated with a funny look on his face, like someone who knew a secret but also knew the world's best torture tactician wouldn't get it out of him.

I looked at him with a strange look. "Well, I don't have anything set up for the near future, but I guess you never know what can change." I chuckled lightly.

"Indeed." He responded while turning toward the town car with my bag.

My eyes followed him with what I am sure was a puzzled look on my face. What could he mean by that? Eleazar was never one to act coy. In fact he was a gentlemen's gentlemen and as kind a soul as you could find in today's day and age. He and his wife Carmen had been married fifty-two years but never had any children. They practically adopted Emmett and I as their own and we often spent time at their home as kids when my parents had to attend fundraisers or other events.

I hopped in the car and settled in to relax for the thirty minute drive downtown. I chatted with Eleazar about the weather and the upcoming season for the Mariners. I asked about my mother and Emmett and Rose and my niece and nephew. I knew he would have more information than even my mother at most times. He was the family driver, of course he heard everything.

Which only raised my suspicions about his comments earlier. Was there a job offer on the table for me somewhere? But with who and to do what? I knew I wasn't going to practice law. My brother Emmett works for a large firm downtown and seems to enjoy being a partner and the perks it brought. I doubted he was going to step out and start his own firm.

My father is…well, my father. Senator Carlisle Cullen. Three term Senator, in the process of running for his fourth from the great state of Washington. Senate Majority leader and namesake to Cullen Enterprises, an energy company started by my grandfather Edward Cullen Sr. My father was an only child, after my grandmother, Elizabeth, died in a car accident with my uncle, Edward Jr., when he was only 4 years old and Carlisle was just a baby. Technically, I am Edward Anthony Cullen III, but most people don't know about my late uncle.

It was when my grandmother and uncle died that apparently my grandfather changed. He became a tyrant; cold, manipulative and willing to do anything to gain an edge. He closed himself off to friends and family. Although he technically raised my father on his own, we all know it was my father's nanny Siobhan who raised him, and who kept him from being anything like my grandfather. In fact he iss quite the opposite.

My father is a caring, compassionate and well-spoken man of sixty-four years, although he looks no older than forty. In high school when Emmett and I would bring girls over, I swear they would come to see my father and not us. I shook my head laughing. My father's looks probably helped him get elected to the Senate.

But let there be no misconceptions, he was a man of character. I idolized him. I still idolize him and after all these years I could never figure out how he was able to manage taking over Cullen Enterprises when Emmett and I were only two and three respectively, and still be home in time for dinner and play baseball with us on the weekends.

I looked up, realizing I zoned out and Eleazar had just said something to me.

"I beg your pardon Eleazar, could you repeat that?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen, I said we are at your father's office."

"Is that where I am to be at 3:00?" I questioned. Now I really was puzzled about this visit. I thought I had to come back to get information on some big new donor for the party.

"Yes sir."

"Please Eleazar, it's Edward. Every time you say Mr. Cullen or Sir I look around for my father or grandfather." I said laughing.

Eleazar just smiled. "Of course, Edward. I will see you at 10:00 A.M. on Sunday at the Fairmont correct."

"Yes Eleazar my flight leaves at 12 and I will only be carrying on, so I don't think we need to be to the airport any sooner."

I stepped out. Eleazar left to take my bag to the Fairmont. My family used the Fairmont for so many events over the years that all one of us had to do was call and mention the name Cullen and we could have a room, dinner reservations or party room at the drop of a hat. Thus, they all knew Eleazar and he could merely drop my bags and give them my name and check in for me.

I looked up at the tall building housing Cullen Enterprises. My father was no longer the CEO now that he was a Senator. I think he both regretfully and enjoyably turned over the reins to his cousin when he won his Senate seat eighteen years ago. I knew it took a toll on he and my Mom's relationship, even though they would never admit it. And frankly, they were as in love thirty-four years later as they were when they met, sickeningly so. But a small part of him knew that grandfather was probably rolling over in his grave knowing that a Masen and not a Cullen was now running the company, and I am sure that disappointed him.

I walked into the elevator with my briefcase. I looked into the reflection and straightened my tie and jacket. I ran my hands through my hair to no avail. No matter what I did my hair never laid properly. Supposedly it was some kind of sex symbol, but I just thought it was a pain in the ass.

The elevator chimed on the 30th floor and I stepped out to expansive lobby of Cullen Enterprises. My father still had an office here as he was a major shareholder and still consulted frequently with his cousin who was now CEO. My mother's foundation was in the same building, but on the 24th floor. Six floors apart for their six years of age difference. I chuckled to myself, only my family knew the significance of the numbers. My mother was twenty-four and my father thirty when they met and married in a whirlwind kind of romance only known in novels and fairy tales. I was born almost a year to the date they met.

Christ, I need to stop these thoughts spewing through my head today. It's like I am on a crazy train and the biological clock is chiming in my head. Dude, you are a dude, get over it. You're only thirty-three years old, I chided myself.

I looked up at the receptionist and smiled.

She quivered and smiled back in an overly eager way.

Well apparently I still had the same effect in Seattle, everyone recognized me.

"Edward Cullen, here to see Carlisle Cullen." I said, giving her my patented smirk. I might as well use the damn thing to get on with my day faster.

"Oh, yes of course, he's been expecting you." She stated, batting her eyelashes.

_What was with the damn eyelashes today?_

"Thanks…" I looked at her name plate. "Chelsea." I think she almost passed out.

I walked back to my father's corner office, over-looking downtown Seattle and the Sound. I knocked on the door and heard my father's reply from the other side.

"Come in."

"Dad? How are you?"

"Edward! It's great to see you son." He turned from the window with a cup of coffee in hand and strode over to me to extend his hand. I shook it and turned to see two people sitting on his leather couch. I immediately recognized one of them as Peter Jefferson. Yes, just like the Jefferson's one would think of, the Thomas kind. Peter is my father's campaign manager and altogether confidant. They have been working together for over twenty years.

"Edward you remember Peter and this is my new Director of Public Relations Tanya Denali." He gestured to the two. They both stood to greet me and I shook hands with them offering a pleasant nod.

"Edward, a pleasure, I have heard and seen so much about you. It's nice to meet you in person." Tanya stated, almost a little too pleasantly. She was attractive, probably thirty-five, tall with strawberry blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. But she seemed cold, like she could whip out a pen and stab you in the neck with it if her press release was inaccurate.

"Miss Denali." I nodded.

"Take a seat Edward, there is something we would like to discuss with you." My father motioned to the chair across from his desk.

"Okay…" I responded in a somewhat drawn out manner, looking at the three of them.

"Is this something to do with a donor, because honestly I didn't think we had anyone new in Washington to pursue." I stated frankly.

"No, it's not about a donor Edward." Peter continued. "What are your plans for the future."

I furrowed my brows and thought about his question. Well that's a little broad. Plans? Like professionally or personally? In two years or in ten years? I felt like I was in an interview for a scholarship contest and they wanted me to map out my future and how I was going to save the world.

"I'm not sure what you mean Peter." I said as politely as I could.

"Well let me ask you this Edward, do you enjoy working for the DCCC?"

"It's all right. I mean I guess I can't complain too much about eating caviar and Kobe steaks on a regular basis, but I do enjoy meeting people." I jokingly responded. "I just wish I had a larger effect on the issues."

Peter shot my father a brief glance and my father nodded. I didn't miss it, but it made me curious as to where this was going and if it had anything to do with Eleazar's comments.

"Edward," Tanya began, "I think what Peter means is, would you ever consider running for office?"

What? Like the House or the Senate? I had no experience other than fundraising and bringing in the fat cats, other than my limited volunteer work in college and interning in my father's office.

"Well possibly someday, but I don't have any experience Miss Denali."

"Please, call me Tanya. And I guess we should cut to the chase. The Democratic Party has unified with a younger group behind President Obama, and we think the State of Washington should follow in that direction."

_Okay…what the hell does that mean?_

"Edward." I turned to look at my father now. "I am not running after this term. This will be my last term in office. I think four terms in the Senate is well beyond when I should have stayed, especially considering I have been one to push for term limits." He said half-jokingly. "But let's face it, I am not getting any younger, and your mother wants me to slow down and enjoy retirement with her. She will be stepping down from the foundation at the same time."

Holy shit they want me to run for the Senate! But in six years?

"But that's six years from now. What does this have to do with me?" I replied, trying to get a bit more information.

"Edward, we think you would be a great candidate to take over your father's seat. But you would need some prep work and some work on the issues. You would need to learn how to campaign and debate. What better way to learn than to follow your father on his last campaign trail." Peter stated.

"So what, I am his shadow? The prodigy. Great." I said dryly.

"No not at all. In fact you would have a significant amount of responsibility. You would be his State Director in the State of Washington. You would follow the local politics and issues affecting the citizens of Washington, as well as those in D.C. You would be responsible for his home office, which would include fundraising. You already have a hand at that, and now you would get to dig in on the issues side as well."

Hmmm. I thought about what this offer could mean. I could move back to Seattle. No more fat cats or big money, at least in D.C. No more east coast preppies to deal with. And no more Jane… or any of the other bimbos in D.C. for that matter.

"Well, I will definitely consider it. But do you need an answer today?"

"We would like to know before you head back to D.C. I think the sooner we get the ball rolling the better, we want to be able to give you the most experience possible so that you can be a strong candidate in six years." Tanya replied.

"So Sunday? I return to D.C. on Sunday." I questioned a bit disbelievingly.

"Son, I know this is sudden, but this could be your chance to come back to Seattle and I think it's a great opportunity. I know you haven't been completely in love with D.C. all these years." My father stated with a knowing look on his face.

He knew about Jane, he had to help me with her. He also knew I didn't exactly love my profession, but felt that at least I was using my name to bring money into the party, which in turn could get the right people elected who could actually work on the issues we care about.

"I'll think about it. But I definitely need until Sunday." I stated.

"Great, we look forward to working with you Edward." Peter said, knowingly as well. What is it with everyone today?

We stood up and shook hands. I spoke to my father briefly about attending brunch the following morning at my parents place and he mentioned that my mother wanted to see me as well.

I walked out of the office to the elevators in a bit of a daze. The Senate. I had aspirations as a child to run for office, but mostly because of my father. I interned at his office, but in truth, I didn't really know what his job entailed on a daily basis. I knew it was more than appearances and I knew running for Senate was a gargantuan affair, requiring millions of dollars and cogs in the wheels to get the campaign even lifted off the ground, let alone to win.

The bigger question was whether I wanted to move back to Seattle. As much as I disliked the east coast sometimes, I had a few good friends back in D.C. and for the most part, my job was easy. I was able to go out for fabulous dinners and drinks, pick pocket books and just shoot the shit with large donors. I could have my share of women and although I tried to keep it relatively quiet and not flaunt my ways because of my name, I could be considered somewhat of a playboy.

But lately, that life hadn't really appealed to me as much and I couldn't put my finger on why. Hell, I hadn't even gotten laid in two months. What was her name, Renata or Rena or something like that?

The bell dinged on the 24th floor pulling me from my thoughts. I stepped into the lobby of the CARE Foundation and immediately noticed the stark contrast to that of Cullen Enterprises. The lobby at Cullen was cold, black and marble with steel accents and steel and glass covering the walls. Black, steel and cold just like my grandfather.

CARE on the other hand was warm and inviting. The front reception was white marble with a bright mural painted behind the desk. Fresh flowers adorned the desk as well as the seating area, and if I didn't know better I would think the flowers came directly from my mother's garden. The walls were a warm beige color, just different enough to warm the room yet provide a nice contrast to the stark white desk and sofas. It was quite obvious my mother designed the space.

"Hi Jessica, I am here to see my mother, is she in?" I said to the receptionist. Unfortunately this receptionist I knew. She and I went to high school together and she pined after me since we were fifteen years old.

"Eddie! It's so good to see you. Your Mom is in a meeting but I can take you back to her office to wait. She should be done in about five minutes." She practically squealed and once again, batted her eyelashes.

I cringed and took a deep breath. I hated being called Eddie, and I was tired of the eyelashes already. Maybe Seattle wouldn't be the best idea. Maybe I needed to move somewhere that was either so cold or so hot women couldn't bat their eyelashes. I pinched my fingers over the bridge of my nose and instead responded.

"No, actually Jessica, I think I am going to run down and get Mom a Starbucks and I will be right back. You don't have to ring me in, I will just go back when I return."

With that I headed back to the elevator to go to the lobby before Jessica could offer to go for me. I rode all the way down, considering the options presented to me in the last hour. I swung into the Starbucks in the building and waited in line.

I looked up to the board trying to decide what I wanted when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. It was a woman on the phone, trying to pour milk in her coffee and stir in her sugar while balancing her cell phone in one ear and a banker's box on her hip.

She had the sweetest voice and I couldn't quite see her face because her long, mahogany colored hair cascaded down the side nearest to me and hid her face from me. I had a strange sense that I had seen her before, but I couldn't place it. I would definitely remember her. My pulse quickened as I imagined running my fingers through her hair.

_What? A sweet voice and fingers through her hair. Get a grip Cullen what the hell is your problem today, now you're ogling the patrons at a Starbucks._

I shook my head and glanced up again. She seemed to have settled everything and was turning to walk out the door. Just as she went to push on the handle another patron opened it from the outside and she went flying through the door. She somehow managed not to face-plant on the floor but the coffee spilled down her pants and her shoes and the contents of the box scattered across the floor.

I began to step out of line just as the barista called to me.

"Sir, what can I get you?"

I turned to look at her, "two grande, non-fat, caramel lattes please" and abruptly turned back to look at the woman by the door.

She was on her feet now, putting her belongings back in the box. I still couldn't see her whole face but I could tell she was flushing red from embarrassment. Her coffee was in a puddle on the floor and the patron who opened the door on her was helping her gather her things.

I quickly thought of something. "Actually, can you add a coffee to that and put in two sugars and skim milk. Quickly on the coffee please."

The barista nodded, and I turned to look at the woman. She was talking to the patron, trying to wipe the coffee off her pants and seeming a bit irritated.

"Sir, here is the coffee, the lattes will be up in just a minute."

"Thanks." I nodded, quickly throwing twenty bucks on the counter. "Keep the change." I didn't care that I gave them as much for the tip jar as all of the coffees cost. I grabbed the coffee and started over to the woman.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, I saw your predicament and I thought maybe you could use a replacement, especially after this." I smiled and gestured about.

She turned to look at me and I was speechless, floored, whatever the fuck else you say when you literally have sawdust on your tongue and can't breathe. She was fucking gorgeous. Her hair was not just long and mahogany. It fell in perfect waves around her heart-shaped face and had a few red highlights in it, setting off perfect porcelain skin that looked like it belonged on a magazine spread. Her lips were plump and red and shaped into a small smile. My eyes made their way down her body and I could see the lush curve of her breasts and her tiny fit waist. She had an trim yet curvy figure with a perfect combination of muscle and femininity.

I realized I was staring and I looked up at her more intently. It was then I was caught in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They had so much warmth; my brain almost couldn't register a color for them. Were they chocolate? Were they brown? No they were more than that, they looked like they peered into the depths of souls.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head, realizing she had said something and I completely missed it somewhere between chocolate and souls.

"I said, thank you. That is very kind of you." She stated in her sweet voice. "But really, I can get it, it's my own fault for being clumsy." She laughed in a bell-like tone that lilted through the air.

I finally gathered my tongue from the floor and put together a somewhat coherent response.

"Not at all, please it's on me. You look like you could use the coffee now." I smiled crookedly at her.

"Well thank you. I guess I owe you one." She shot me a breathtaking smile and turned then to the other patron who said something to her.

Before I could respond, then the barista called to me that the lattes were ready. I turned to grab them from the bar and once I turned back around the woman was walking toward the parking garage entrance with her box and coffee in tow. I headed for the elevators to go back upstairs and glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Just then, she turned, and smiled and gave me a small tip with her coffee. I tipped mine back and she got in the elevator.

I stood in a daze in the elevator back up to the 24th floor. What the hell was that? I have never been completely drawn to a woman and mesmerized like that. And all I did was buy her coffee!

I shook my head again as the door opened, I didn't even talk to Jessica this time as I walked by and made my way back to my mother's office.

I tapped my foot on the door since my hands were full with the coffee and stepped in.

"Edward! Oh my it's so good to see you!" My Mom excitedly gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I brought you a coffee Mom, non-fat caramel latte just how you like." I said grinning. I would always suck up to my mom. Let's face it, I was a momma's boy to some extent, and I would do anything to bring a smile to her face. She was the most caring and sincere person in the world.

"Oh how sweet of you. Thank you."

"So Dad said you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, well, did you talk to your father this afternoon?" she inquired peering over her latte.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well, I need to think about it."

"It really would be great having you back here Edward." She sighed and continued. "You know how much we have all missed you and we sure don't see you enough. I mean I know you like D.C. and all, but…well I am rambling. I just wanted you to know I think it's a great opportunity and I really hope you consider it."

I thought about it for a moment. I would need to talk this over with Emmett tonight to get his take on it.

"Well Mom, I can guarantee I will _consider_ it." I replied. That was simple enough for now, I didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Good. I just, well, I want you to be happy and find a nice girl. I just don't know if you can do that in D.C." She said, almost shyly.

My mom is never shy. Caring and compassionate, warm and easy to talk to. Definitely not shy. And there it was. We were back to the discussion I had been having with her for the last two years every time I was home and every time we got together when she visited Dad in D.C.

"Mom, I love you and I know you want me to settle down and get married and give you more grand kids, but really, there are girls in D.C. and I'm not even sure I am ready for all that."

"I know, I know, I don't mean to press you so much on it." She smiled. I could see her shifting gears. "So did you meet Tanya?"

"Yes…" Oh no, now where is this going?

"She is very smart. And quite pretty I must say, it's a good thing I trust your father implicitly otherwise I might have something to worry about." She joked.

I scoffed. For one, my mother didn't look a day over forty either, with her caramel colored hair and piercing green eyes. At fifty-eight she was still in great shape from her daily tennis bouts with my Dad's cousin Virginia. She looked like a Hollywood starlet and my father looked at her like she hung the moon. There was no way some young PR person would tear him away. I was more worried about her implications that I should be the one to consider it. I decided to play it cool.

"Yeah Mom she seems to know what she's doing." I shrugged.

"Ok, well I have a business dinner tonight, so I better get going. Thank you so much for the coffee sweetheart and for stopping by." She gave me another kiss on the cheek and walked me to the door.

"And don't forget about brunch in the morning, I am sure your father told you?" I nodded.

"11 AM sharp, I have to meet a client at 2:00 to go over some plans for a new shelter so don't be late." She added.

"Yes, Ma'am." I smirked, earning a playful slap on the arm. "It was good to see you Mom."

"You too. See you in the morning."

I walked out of the office with my coffee and glanced at my watch. 5:00. I had plenty time to walk over to Murphy's to meet Emmett. As I strode down the street I couldn't help but think about my father's offer and my mother's concerns. Was I ready to settle down? Was there even a woman out there I would want to be with?

I finished my coffee and tossed the cup away. And as I grabbed the door to Murphy's I couldn't help but think about mahogany hair, porcelain skin, ruby lips and the most beautiful brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face.

_Hmmm, maybe Seattle isn't such a bad idea after all._


	4. Chapter 3 Encounters

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 3: Encounters**

**Bella Swan**

"_Mmmm, Seth that feels so good."_

"_Yeah hon, let me make you feel good."_

"_Mmmm, it's been a long week."_

"_I know, that's why when James and Victoria were talking about these edible massage oils I thought we should try them out." _

"_I'm glad you were attentive. I am rather enjoying them at the moment." I smirked into the pillow._

_I was pressed to the bed on my stomach in only my skirt and heels. Seth had already removed my shirt and bra and began caressing my back and rubbing the oil across my skin. _

_It was then he bent down to lick it and I gasped at the sensation. His tongue was rough, and then he blew on the area and it sent a shiver all the way down my body. _

"_Hmm, you like that hon, I might have to do that again."_

_"Mmmm, yes, I definitely love being friends with James and Victoria right now." _

_I lost myself in the sensations as he caressed my back and arms and neck. He slowly placed kisses down my spine and moved my hair aside, licking and lightly biting the nape of my neck. His fingers grazed the sides of my breasts, but never fully touching them._

"_God baby, quit teasing me, you're killing me here."_

_He chuckled. "Always so impatient."_

_Slowly, I felt his hands unzip my skirt and slide it down my legs. He placed a kiss at the lowest point of my back and then slowly pulled off my underwear._

"_A black and white lace thong and matching bra. Bella were you planning something tonight?_

_I could tell he had that shit-eating grin on his face as he pulled them all the way down my legs, and then proceeded to move his hands excrutiatingly slow from my ankles to my knees and finally to my ass. _

"_I think you know what I was planning, but at the rate you're going, it doesn't seem like anyone's getting lucky." I teased him. _

_He chuckled again. "Maybe I just want to give my wife a massage…" he trailed off. _

"_Or maybe you are just trying to butter her up for something" I teased again, knowing that we would likely be having the baby talk again tonight._

"_Maybe, but I think you like my style of buttering." He whispered in my ear._

_Painfully slow, he grabbed my legs and pushed them open. I could feel his hands on my ass, working their way toward where I wanted them. He gently massaged my ass and then my inner thighs causing me to quiver. He placed kisses along my inner thighs and hoisted my ass off the bed. At last he ran his finger up my slit and pressed one and then two in my entrance. _

_I moaned into the pillows. After five years of marriage and ten years together I hardly needed a prepper. I was already wet for him from the massage. _

"_Baby, I love you but you are seriously killing me here." I ruined the moment, I knew it. But I had just finished a seventy hour week and I didn't want slow; I wanted hard and fast and dirty. _

_He laughed again. "Well then, I don't want to kill my beautiful wife, when all I really want to do is this…" _

_He quickly entered me and I cried out in pleasure. It felt so good, as he began to move in and out of me and I gripped the pillows with ferocity. I could hear my cries reverberating off the bedroom walls like an alarm. _

Wait, what. Fuck!

My eyes shot open. God damnit! That's twice this week. Why was I having these dreams all of a sudden? I couldn't figure out what brought them on. For the past week I had dreamt of Seth and I. It was like my body was tuned up and begging for a release. The worst part was I always got cut off before the grand finale.

Ugh. I climbed out of bed and slammed my alarm clock. 6:00 A.M. I needed to get up earlier today to run my errands before my "drink" with Mike. I tread across the room and grabbed my running clothes from the dresser and made my way to my en suite bathroom. After thoroughly brushing my teeth to wake up and changing, I padded to the front door for my running shoes. I decided to just hit the treadmill this morning, since Harper was still sleeping. I put down the bed of the treadmill and grabbed some water. Flipping on the TV, I started out for my morning run.

I have run to stay in shape since college, once I realized I couldn't go out and drink beer and eat pizza and expect to stay in my size 2 frame. I was a lucky one; I seemed to have a fast metabolism so it didn't take much to stay in shape or even lose the baby weight after I had Harper. But these days, I needed the stress relief that running provided as well. Being a single mother was exhausting.

I trotted on my treadmill watching CNN and catching up on the news in the world. I began thinking about the last week since my move to Seattle. Last Saturday Jasper and Alice and my friends Kate and Angela helped me move in to the new condo. It's beautiful. It's a loft style with exposed beams on the tenth floor of a building downtown and walking distance to work. It has three bedrooms and two bathrooms, enough space for Harper and I as well as a guest room. The master has an en suite bathroom and there is a laundry room in the hallway. I looked over at the expansive kitchen and dining area. That was the one thing I was adamant about. Seth and I's condo in Portland was nice but the kitchen and dining area was so small we could hardly have people over to hang out. I loved being able to congregate around a kitchen island and drink wine and chat. I looked at the living area and immediately smiled at the fireplace that ran up the glass wall on the opposite side of the room.

The space was open and beautiful, but still warm with the light khaki colored walls and hardwood floors. Alice helped me decorate with dark brown leather couches, a large colorful rug and decorative pillows. Pictures lined the fireplace mantle and the walls. Large framed art adorned the wall behind me and opposite the TV. I was also adamant I needed space for my treadmill. Alice didn't think I should put it in my living room, but I liked it situated perfectly next to the window between the fireplace and the leather sectional. I could see the TV while I ran and look over the cityscape. That and I didn't want it in my room since I shared a wall with Harper's room. I didn't want to wake her when I used it.

I knew I could never afford something like this before the settlement. I had insurance money as well, but I refused to touch it. I put it in a trust for Harper. I didn't want anyone to think that simply because my husband was dead, I enjoyed receiving the $1,000,000 in insurance proceeds. I didn't even want to bring the lawsuit after Seth's accident, but Jasper convinced me that one of the few ways to make the driver who hit Seth pay was to hit his pocket book; especially since he was a wealthy banker who had a history of drunk and reckless driving. "Teach him a lesson." Jasper said. And with his experience as a litigator it didn't take much to get a hefty settlement since the banker wanted to keep his name out of the paper.

I took deep breaths and looked around. Well at least the money went toward something purposeful. I couldn't imagine wasting it on clothes or other material items. I simply wanted to provide a home for Harper and I, start a college fund and save the rest and invest it for retirement. I originally wanted a house, but being a single mother I decided that having to do housework, yard work, clean gutters and maintain a home probably wasn't the best idea or the best use of my time. Instead, I decided on a large condo. I just tried to make it as homey as possible for Harper.

Just as I reached the five mile mark, I heard Harper stirring through the baby monitor. I looked at the scan line on CNN. 7:00 sharp. She was like a clock. On the days she did wake early, if it wasn't raining we would load up in the jogging stroller and go outside, often times she fell back asleep to the lull of the stroller.

I hit stop on the treadmill and grabbed my towel. I walked down the hall to her room and peeked in. She was standing in her crib with a big smile on her face, Pook in one hand and her other thumb in her mouth.

"Good morning baby," I reached over and gave her a big kiss and lifted her out of the crib, "how is momma's little angel this morning?" I snuggled her into my chest.

"Beweys!"

"Are you hungry? You want some berries for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said eagerly, smiling and shaking her head.

We made our way to the kitchen and I put her in her high chair at the island/breakfast bar. I grabbed her a cup of milk and a bowl full of strawberries and blueberries. I swear she could eat a pound of berries every morning, she loved them. I added some cereal to her tray and she dove in.

I warmed up some oatmeal and grabbed the newspaper from the front door. Friday, March 10.

March 10.

The day Seth proposed.

Maybe that's what spurred my dream last night? Or this week? I glanced out the floor length windows of my condo and noticed it was a sunny day, unusual for Seattle. I couldn't help but remember that it was sunny on that March 10 eight years ago.

Eight years ago today he proposed. My mind took me back as I sat slowly eating my oatmeal…

"_Bella, we need to go or we're going to be late for our reservations."_

"_Just a minute, it's actually nice out so I bought a new dress today."_

_I stepped out in a red halter dress with gold stilettos and a gold clutch. I wanted to make him speechless tonight. I couldn't put my finger on why, but I had a feeling tonight was going to be a big night. _

"_Wow, Bella you look unbelievable." Seth let out a long breath. I could tell he liked the dress by the way he raked his way up and down my body and the darkening in his already almost black eyes. They were practically pure black now. _

"_You like?" I smirked at him._

"_I like so much we better go or we won't make those reservations." He said, kissing me soundly on the lips and pulling away toward the door. _

_He grabbed my hand and led me outside. We got in the car and drove to our favorite restaurant. It was a little Greek place near the Sound. They had the best Dolmathes and Spanikopita in the city. We proceeded through dinner just chatting about our upcoming move to Portland and smiling at one another. We decided to take a walk along the water after dinner. It was March, but it was relatively warm outside since it was one of the few sunny days that spring._

_Seth stopped suddenly and turned to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my hair. _

"_I love you so much Bella. I don't know what I ever did to be so lucky to have found you." _

"_No baby, I am the lucky one. You're the gorgeous Washington short stop, I don' t know what you ever saw in me." I joked. But I noticed his expression was serious and stopped to look up at him. "Seth?"_

"_Bella. You really don't see yourself clearly. You're beautiful, smart and caring. I love your eyes, they're so deep and expressive." He kissed each of my eyelids. _

"_And your hair, how it falls over your face, especially when you make love to me." He kissed the top of my hair again and ran his fingers through my hair with a shaky breath. _

"_And your lips, so soft and sweet and I love how they form your beautiful smile." He kissed me passionately on the lips before stepping back._

_I didn't know what to say._

"_Seth?" I said looking at him quizzically._

_He drew another deep shaky breath and before I knew what he was doing he was down on one knee in front of me with my hands in his left hand as he reached into his pocket. _

"_Bella, I want to look into your beautiful eyes and kiss your beautiful lips and make love to you every day for the rest of your life. I want to spend forever with you and I want to have children with you and I hope they are exactly like you because you are the most wonderful woman in the world."_

"_Seth." I whispered._

"_Bella, will you marry me?"_

_He opened a box with a sparkling diamond solitaire and looked up at me with those big eyes._

"_Yes." I breathed. And before I knew it he swooped me up in his arms and twirled me around in the air. He set me down gently. He cupped my face with his hands and gazed deeply into my eyes. Our eyes danced with one another and the moment was so still I couldn't tell if seconds or minutes or hours passed. _

_When I finally broke our gaze and then looked at him again, I could see tears in his eyes. It instantly brought tears to mine and he slowly wiped them away. _

"_I can't wait to make you my wife…." He trailed off, fighting back the tears. _

"_I can't wait to have a home and a dog…and children." He swallowed, one tear slowly trekking down his cheek. I reached up and softly swept it away and kissed him._

"_Me too." I whispered._

"Momma!" Harper's sudden screech wrenched me from my memory.

"Sorry baby. Momma was thinking. What did you say?"

"Momma, all done!" she said as she put her hands in the air.

"Momma, sad?" she looked at me with a frown, her lip quivered slightly.

"No sweetie, Momma's ok." Just then I realized I had tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped them away and stood up. I realized she must have been done with her breakfast for a while as I noticed all of it was completely off of her tray. I grabbed a washcloth to wipe her face and hands and picked her up to take her to her room.

I dressed her for the day and made my way to the bathroom. I set her in the pack-n-play with Pook, her other stuffed animals and some toys and quickly stripped and hopped in the shower. I could hear her talking and giggling with her animals.

"Harps, who are you playing with?"

"Cess." She said excitedly. Cess was her "princess" doll, but she couldn't quite put "princess" together yet. Instead she simply called her "Cess" for short.

"And what is Cess doing?"

"To the ball!"

"Is she going to a ball? Or is she going to go play at Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's tonight with you?" I questioned her, hoping she would get excited.

"Jap! Ali!" She squealed.

"Yes baby, Jap, Ali, Lily and Tanner. Everyone will be there."

Tonight was the night of my drink date with Mike Newton, the brother of Alice's buyer friend Steph. I was not excited. I finally finished unpacking last night after I put Harper to bed. I had a glass of wine and flipped through Cosmo relishing one of the last quiet nights I would have before I went out the next two nights and prepared for work on Sunday night.

I laughed to myself as I thought of the Cosmo tips on "How to make your man beg for you."

Ha! I thought. What man? Who am I going to get to beg for anything? I am making myself beg in my dreams lately.

I turned off the water and reached out to grab my towel. I quickly dried off and twisted my hair in the towel and slipped on my robe. I stepped out and played with Harper for a minute before proceeding to dry my hair and put a few loose curls in it.

I put on some concealer under my tired eyes, a light shadow, some liner and mascara. I brushed a little shimmery powder on my cheeks, since I knew I wouldn't need blush, with my own blush appearing at the drop of a hat.

Although I wasn't meeting Mike until 5:30 for a drink, I had tons of errands to run and I wanted to stop by the office and set up my pictures and desk. I didn't have much, but I worked hard for my degrees and I wanted my diplomas and pictures on the walls and in place before I officially started on Monday morning.

I stepped out of the bathroom to my walk-in closet. Harper was still talking away to her animals. I slipped on my black dress pants, black heels and light gray sweater with a chunky necklace. I wouldn't look too dressed up during the day while I ran my errands, but I still wanted to look a bit professional because I was stopping by the office. I also needed to have on my black dress pants for my drink tonight.

I hoisted Harper onto the bathroom counter and took one last look in the mirror. This would have to do; my hair and make-up were still pretty simple, but I thought I looked ok. Not necessarily date worthy, but this was just a drink anyway. We stood there and Harper just smiled at me.

"Momma pwetty!" She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and pointed at the reflection.

"No Harps you are the pretty one." I gently brushed her hair and pulled it half way up in some cute purple barrettes to match the little purple flowers on her white sweater. I gazed at her, my little mini replica of Seth. She smiled again as she patted her barrettes.

"See baby, you are the pretty one." I kissed her nose and we made our way to the kitchen. I grabbed my list, keys, handbag and Harper's bag and headed out the door.

As we climbed in my car I was grateful one of the only other things I spent the settlement money on was my new SUV. Our old one was on the verge of 120,000 miles and I decided I wanted something very safe, but still sporty. I bought a slate gray Audi Q5 and I loved it. I always wanted an Audi and Seth would tease me that if I wanted a foreign car I should really stick with Honda or Toyota. I said I wanted German engineering and horsepower, and that Audi's are hot, to which he would just laugh.

I buckled up after strapping Harper in her car seat and looked at my list for the day.

_Bank_

_Drycleaning_

_Social Security Office_

_Daycare_

_Office_

_Mike 5:30- Murphy's_

The Social Security Office was the one that stuck out the most. It almost killed me to think of dropping the last name I had for almost eight years. But I knew the less I had to say it, the easier it would be to move on and become my own person apart from Seth again. Harper would keep hers of course. Harper Ray Clearwater would always be her name. Harper because Seth and I liked it and it was an old family name on my Irish side. Ray was after Seth's grandpa who Seth was very close to. I always liked it as a middle name for a girl anyway, so it didn't seem too out of line.

*&^%$#

Harper and I made our way about town and stopped for lunch at a little deli. I could tell she was tired and would be in need of her afternoon nap around 2:00. I debated taking her to Jasper and Alice's so I could finish my errands, but I really wanted to introduce her to her new daycare teachers before Monday.

I was very fortunate that her daycare was provided by the CARE Foundation. All of the worker's at CARE received free day care, located only down the elevator from the CARE offices on the 1st floor of the Cullen Tower. Apparently Esme Cullen was adamant that women who wanted to work in the workforce shouldn't be hindered by feeling like their children are not properly provided for. Thus, with CARE being a foundation focused on women's and children's issues, she insisted daycare services be provided for her employees. And not just any daycare services. All of the teachers are certified and the day care center is bright and open and immaculate. Since it was located on the first floor the children had access to an outside play area. The center had everything one could imagine and the teachers were wonderful. I was able to meet them on one of my trips to Seattle a few weeks ago.

I stepped out of the parking garage elevator and proceeded to the center with Harper in tow. I decided to drop her off briefly so she could meet her teachers and then I could take my box of supplies upstairs to set up my office. I walked in the center and was immediately met by the smell of paint and play dough. I walked back to the two year olds room. Even though Harper was only twenty months, she was advanced for her age and the teachers thought she might fare better with the older group.

I noticed her teacher Tia reading to a small group of children and she smiled at me as I walked in.

"Bella! It's good to see you again. This must be Harper?"

"It is. Harper can you say hi to your new teacher?" I prodded her.

Harper dug her face in my shoulder and peered out shyly. She clutched Pook to her and sucked her thumb.

"Hi Harper, my name is Tia, you are going to spend lots of time with me and the other kids. We are going to have tons of fun together. We're reading a story right now do you want to come with us?" Tia gently smiled at her and held out her hands.

Harper looked up at me with big eyes and I just smiled. She loved it when I read to her. She turned to Tia and gave her a shy smile as she eyed the other kids.

"Go ahead Harper, Momma is just going to run upstairs for a bit and I will be right back." She tentatively reached for Tia and Tia gave her a big hug.

"She might be ready for a nap Tia, I don't know how much of the story she will make it through." I laughed as I noticed Harper's droopy eyes.

"Oh that's just fine Bella, the kids go down for a nap right after this anyway, so perfect timing."

"Great, I should be back around 4:00 to pick her up."

I kissed Harper on the cheek and made my way back to the car to retrieve my supplies. I rode up to the 24th floor and stepped out into the bright cheery entrance of the reception area for the CARE foundation. I smiled at the receptionist who just gave me an indifferent look. I don't think she liked me.

I strode back to my new office and unlocked the door and flipped on the light. The office was beautiful and located in a row between Esme Cullen's corner office, my Associate Legislative Affairs Director whose job was more of a lobbyist, Liam, the Director of Public Relations, Maggie, and Rosalie Cullen's office. From what I knew, CARE tended to employ mostly women, not because it discriminated against men, but because the issues were so near to most women's hearts they wanted to work there.

Esme Cullen and her husband's cousin Virginia Masen started the foundation almost twenty years ago. The Cullens were one of Washington's pre-eminent families. Growing up in Washington I heard of the "gorgeous" Cullen boys and saw their pictures in the newspaper from time to time. From what I knew they are both lawyers and extremely attractive. They are a few years older than me and the only time I saw one of them was at the governor's inauguration in college, I couldn't even tell which one it was because I never actually met them. Someone had just pointed him out to me as we were getting drinks at the cash bar. Even though their father is Senator Carlisle Cullen, I knew the older son Edward worked in D.C. for the DCCC and the younger son Emmett is an attorney in private practice in Seattle.

Rosalie Cullen on the other hand is a force to be reckoned with. She is Carlisle and Esme's daughter-in-law and married to Emmett Cullen. She is the Director of SAFE, the division of the foundation dealing with sexual assault issues. SAFE stands for Sexual Assault Free Examination. The program provides a hotline for rape and assault victims and teams with doctors in the area to provide 24 hour on-call service for rape victims. It also provides rape kits to local emergency rooms, sponsors therapy groups for victims and raises money for support services.

The rumor is Rosalie was assaulted in college and has since been on a campaign to bring rapists and other parties guilty of sexual crimes to justice. She, along with Liam interviewed me for my position and although she is devastatingly beautiful with long blond hair and blue eyes, she is somewhat standoffish and has a tough exterior. I felt like I was on trial at times, not at a job interview. Needless to say, I wanted to get on her good side as soon as possible.

Esme Cullen is quite the opposite. She is a warm, inviting and caring. Although she couldn't attend my interview, I spoke with her on the phone twice after I accepted the position. She has an old world charm about her, which I assume is because she hails from London. She went so far as to mention how she met Carlisle when he was visiting her brother at Oxford and the rest was history. After only knowing each other a few weeks she packed up her things and moved to Seattle. One can barely detect a trace of her English accent now.

I had my back to the door and gazed down at the final picture I placed on the corner of my desk. I heard a light knock at the door and turned to see who it was. A beautiful woman with caramel hair and sparkling green eyes peered back at me with a warm smile on her face. I had never met her in person but I recognized her immediately. This must be Esme.

"Bella, I didn't expect you until Monday. Esme Cullen, it's wonderful to finally meet you in person." She stepped over and took my hand in both of hers. "I hope you don't mind my stopping by." She added.

"Of course not Esme, it's great to meet you as well. I am so looking forward to working with you." I smiled. Wow, she was as beautiful as Rosalie. There must be something in the water in Seattle, or something with the Cullens.

"Well, I am looking forward to working with you too dear. You were highly recommended, and you are even more stunning in person than Rosalie said." She smiled.

I was shocked. Rosalie Cullen, runway model caliber Rosalie Cullen, said I was "stunning." I didn't know how to respond. Instead my cheeks began to blush a dark crimson and I simply smiled and looked down.

Esme chuckled and looked at the picture I placed on the desk.

"Is this your daughter?" She asked, picking up the picture.

"Yes, that's Harper," I took a deep breath, "she's twenty months even though the picture is a few months old now."

"She's absolutely gorgeous, Bella. She looks so much like you."

I blushed and shrugged, "Thank you but she really looks more like her father."

"And how is he taking to Seattle?"

I paused, trying to retain my composure. "Unfortunately he is no longer with us, he passed away two years ago." I let out in a shaky tone and ran my fingers over the picture of Harper.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Bella, I didn't realize…." She stated and placed a hand on my shoulder with a compassionate look on her face. It wasn't sorrow or pity, just a caring look which gave me some insight as to Esme's true character.

"That's all right; we are working through it…together." I gave her a shaky half-smile. She simply nodded, but I could see the wheels turning in her head to the timing.

I changed the subject quickly and we continued to discuss the move and settling in to my new condo. She finally mentioned she had a brief meeting to get to with Maggie to discuss a press release and asked me to join her for lunch on Monday before stepping out of my office. I determined Esme was one of the most genuine people I had ever met. I was truly looking forward to working for her.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it was a quarter to four. I packed up my banker's box with the few items I didn't need for my desk and decided to grab a coffee at the Starbucks in the lobby before returning the box to the car and picking up Harper. I was going to need a coffee before I had to meet up with Mike Newton. I still had to go to Jasper and Alice's to drop off Harper and change into the shirt Alice insisted I wear.

I walked to the Starbucks and ordered my coffee and prepped it with my skim and two sugars as I always did while I left a message for Alice about coming to get my shirt. I hoisted the box on my hip and turned to use my elbow to open the door when it suddenly gave way and I felt myself falling to the floor, coffee spilling all down my legs and onto the floor. I was able to stop myself but my box and supplies went flying and scattered.

Damn my clumsy nature! I could play volleyball without killing myself or others, but in a perfectly normal environment I couldn't even walk through a door. I quickly scooped up my purse and grabbed some napkins from the bar and tossed my coffee cup in the garbage. The man who opened the door kept apologizing profusely and I was so annoyed with myself that I just tuned him out and tried to nod at appropriate times. Just as I was collecting the office supplies which had scattered about the floor, I heard a velvety voice in my ear.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, I saw your predicament and I thought maybe you could use a replacement, especially after this." A velvety voice said and handed me a new coffee out of the periphery of my vision.

I turned to see the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. Literally. Beautiful was the only way to describe him, he wasn't hot or attractive or cute. He was beautiful. He had tousled hair that looked brown and red at the same time. His color was so unique it caught the fluorescent lights and danced into spectacular gold and bronze shades. It was unruly, but in a "I just had the most spectacular sex ever" kind of way while still looking put together. It made me want to run my hands through it. His jaw was angular and a bit rugged, yet his skin was perfect and he was obviously well kept. But what caught me the most were his piercing green eyes. The shade was startling; and almost familiar but I couldn't place it. I couldn't stop staring and I felt myself rambling at the gorgeous Adonis.

"Oh really, I am such a terrible klutz, I can't believe I just spilled coffee all over myself and the floor. Now everyone is going to step in it, you should really watch where you are going when you step this way. You didn't have to buy me a new coffee though, thank you that is very kind of you." I sputtered.

"I'm sorry," He shook his head. And I realized he probably couldn't even understand what I had said because I rambled so fast the words flew out of my mouth at the speed of a freight train.

"I said, thank you. That was very kind of you." I collected myself. "But really, I can get it; it's my own fault for being clumsy." I tried to laugh, but I was completely caught in his gaze as I looked up at him. He was tall, over 6'0" and my eyes now trailed down his body. He was dressed in a sharp gray business suit with a crisp white shirt and light blue tie. His suit hung from his hips in just the right fashion and I could tell he was lean and muscular.

"Not at all, please it's on me. You look like you could use the coffee now." He gave me a devastating smirk and I almost dropped the box again. I tried to regain my composure but goose bumps shot across my skin and I realized I was more turned on by this guy offering me coffee than I ever had been in my life.

"Well thank you. I guess I owe you one." I breathed, trying to just form words in a coherent sentence and push them out of my mouth.

The man who had been helping me asked me a question just then and I turned to respond.

"Ma'am are you sure you are ok?"

"I am fine, really. Thank you for all your help."

I quickly glanced back at the Adonis and realized he had been called to retrieve his drink from the bar. I considered talking to him for a moment and looked down at my watch to check the time.

Shit! It was 4:15 and I was already late to picking up Harper. Without another thought I turned toward the elevators for the parking garage so I could quickly take the box down and then get Harper.

As I was getting ready to board the elevator, I could feel eyes on me. I turned my head slightly and saw the Adonis standing at the other elevators to go up to the Tower. I briefly nodded and tipped my coffee to him in thanks. He tipped his back and my elevator dinged and I stepped inside.

I took deep breaths all the way to my car and back to the daycare. I picked up a still sleeping Harper from the daycare and buckled her in her car seat. I realized I was already running late and I was probably going to be late for my drink with Mike.

I drove to Jasper and Alice's and quickly pulled Harper and her bag from the car.

"Bella, you are going to be late, hurry, hurry come inside!" Alice called to me from the front door.

"I know Ali, I got caught up taking some stuff into work."

"Well just run Harper's stuff up to the guest room. I laid the shirt out for you on the bed." She said as she grabbed a stirring Harper from my arms and took her to play with her cousins in the family room.

I ran upstairs and realized I had coffee all over my dress pants.

Crap! What was I going to wear, Alice was like a negative sized little pixie, I couldn't borrow anything from her! I suddenly realized I had my dry cleaning in the car and I had my gray fitted pencil skirt in there. Well, more dressy than I wanted for a drink but I guess it would have to do. At least I had my black patent heels on so they would match. I raced back down the stairs, grabbed the skirt and hurried inside to change.

I looked at the shirt on the bed and realized it was fantastic. Dressier than I would have picked for a drink, but at least I had a sweater with me to cover it up if I needed. It was a dark blue with a royal iridescent tint to it. The waist was cinched by a thick band of fabric and it wrapped around twice before tying in the front. The neckline was cut in a low V, but not too low to be slutty. The sleeves had just enough volume to provide the illusion of lifting my posture. It fit me perfectly and I would feel confident and sexy in it at least.

I quickly freshened up my make-up and pulled out Ali's curling iron just as she stormed in the door.

"Oh Bella, its perfect, that color is amazing on you!" She began turning me like some sort of model in her boutique. I felt like she might start pricking me with pins.

"It really is exceptional Ali, I love it. Even though it might be a little dressy for just a drink. Especially with the skirt?" I questioned at the end.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You look fantastic. Who cares if you are a little overdressed, Mike will probably be in a suit and coming from work anyway so you will be fine." She dismissed me.

"Well, I better get going, I still need to go park in my garage and walk to the bar." I stated. Murphy's was only five blocks from my condo building so I thought it best I park at home and walk just in case I had more than one drink.

"Yeah, you better go. And if the night turns out well just text me. Harper can stay with us." Ali wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ali…" I warned. "I am not sleeping with him, I am just going for a drink." Shaking my head at her.

"Bella, even if you have a few drinks or decide to go to dinner don't worry about it. Go home and sleep in and I will swing by with Harps in the morning and we can get coffee and talk about your 'drink'." She made quotation marks and smirked.

"Fine, but I really don't like the idea of not staying with her two nights in a row." I pouted.

"Bella, seriously. You have been with her all week and will be with her all day tomorrow. You are not backing out of girls night tomorrow. Harper will be fine, in fact she could use some good Uncle Jazz time."

"Ok Alice. I really appreciate it, but I won't be making this a common thing." I relented.

"Fine. Now get out of here, you're already late."

I looked at my watch, 5:10. I kissed Ali on the cheek and then gave Harper a kiss good-bye and hurried out of the house. I felt so bad for leaving her, but we had spent the whole week together at the condo and around town.

I drove to my building and parked the car in my space in the underground garage. I hurried to the elevator and walked out onto the street. Luckily it was still sunny so my hair wouldn't be a complete mess by the time I got there, but the air had chilled a bit and I could feel my face flushing from the cold.

I pulled open the door of Murphy's and was instantly met with the smell of beer, cigars and rustic wood. I loved it. I loved Irish pubs and I could enjoy a pint or some whiskey with the best of them. My coffee must have lifted my spirits more than I thought as I was almost excited to be out in an adult setting. It had been so long. Or maybe it was the buyer of the coffee that had me excited. My Adonis.

I grabbed a stool at the bar and ordered a Jameson and Ginger. Seth and I had begun drinking them at our favorite bar in Portland and I loved one with a few squeezes of lemon and lime. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 5:40. I was only ten minutes late. I looked around for someone who met his description, blond hair, blue eyes and a baby face.

Instead I spotted an unruly mass of bronze hair at a corner table. I gasped. Could it be? His head was down and he was texting someone on his blackberry. Before I could get a better look, I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Bella?"

I turned to face a handsome man with spikey blond hair, pale blue eyes and a baby face. He wore a navy pinstriped suit and bright red tie. But the stripes were too wide and so was the tie. It was like he was trying too hard. He was so not my type, I could tell already.

_Bella stop! You haven't even met this guy yet! _

I decided to try to relax and see where things went.

"Yes. You must be Mike." I extended my hand and he shook it a bit too long. His palms were sweaty and I pulled my hand back and wiped it on my skirt, cringing.

"Yes, Mike Newton. I hear our sisters are friends."

"Well, Alice is my sister-in-law, she's married to my brother."

He nodded. "Would you like a drink?"

"I already ordered, but I am sure the bartender will be back shortly." I stated.

"Of course, only an independent woman would suggest Murphy's and buy her own drink." He said in a tone like he was trying to make a joke, but I detected disdain. I sat back abruptly trying to collect myself.

He gave me a strange look and proceeded to order his drink from the bartender.

What the hell did that mean by that? I decided to call him on it, find out a little more. Maybe it was the whiskey or my caffeine high from earlier, but I felt like pressing some buttons. I felt a strange buzz behind me, like an electrical current but thought it was possibly just the Jameson kicking in. I kept facing towards him but sat straight up with resolve.

"So you don't like independent women or Murphy's?" I chided.

"Well, independent women are fine, but when paired with Murphy's it usually suggests something about them."

_Okay…._

Just then the bartender came to give him his drink and I began to ponder his statement. I was not from Seattle but I could only think of one reason why he wouldn't like Murphy's, it was a Dems hangout. He's a Republican! I didn't know if I could date a Republican. I guess I never had so I would never know.

He turned back to me with his beer and smirked. His look made it seem like he thought I picked Murphy's because I was new in town. Then once I found out I would completely agree with him. I decided to test him instead.

"So you never really answered my question?"

"Well Steph tells me you're an attorney, you must make a good living for yourself." He said changing the subject.

"I do just fine, thank you, but I don't see your point." Ugh. Bringing up money on the first date. Strike one buddy.

"I'm sure you do." He said smugly."It's just that people who care how their money is spent tend not to frequent Murphy's if you catch my drift." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ahhh." I took a sip and pretended like a light-bulb went off, even though I had already pegged him. I decided to keep playing cool. "So how do you prefer to spend your money then Mike."

"Well, I prefer to travel and I enjoy hiking, camping and hunting. My family owns an outfitters store and I guess as the new CEO I have to know a lot of our products, but I only use the top of the line of course." He postured.

I nodded, taking a sip of my drink because I wasn't sure where to go from here. Luckily he beat me to it.

"So Bella, how do you choose to spend your hard earned money?" He asked leaning a little close for comfort. I sat up with my back straight and shot him a somewhat defiant look.

"Well, honestly, I don't spend much. My condo, my car, my bills, and of course my daughter." Let's see how he takes that.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "You have a daughter." He asked trying not to sound nervous. Strike two buddy.

"Yes. She's almost two."

"So what happened are you divorced or something." He said almost glaring at me.

Strike three you are out! Did he really just imply that something happened and I must be divorced to be single and have a two year old. I knew people would often think I was divorced given our situation, but for some reason the way he said it made my blood boil.

"Or something." I snapped and finished my drink. I flagged the bartender to order another and decided I needed to diffuse the situation for a moment.

"Mike, I am going to use the ladies room. I will be right back." But of course right as I went to grab my handbag from the bar, the bartender set down my drink. My handbag swung into my fresh Jameson and Ginger like a wrecking ball and propelled it across the bar right into Mike Newton's lap.

"Jesus Christ Bella! This is a $1000 suit!" He jumped up and gave me a look of fury. He barked something at the bartender about getting him a towel. The first thing I could think of was that I had to get out of there. I could tell I was flushing a bright crimson and I was completely embarrassed by his reaction. It wasn't like I did it on purpose.

"I am so sorry Mike, I don't know what happened." I apologized.

His nostrils flared and he looked down at me. "It's fine. I am going to the men's room to clean up. I'll be back." And with that he took off for the back of the bar.

I sat back down and took a few deep breaths. I needed an escape. I had never been in this position, but I had seen enough movies and read enough articles to know that when you are on a bad date you could text a girlfriend to call you or claim an illness. The date was turning out terribly, I knew I shouldn't have done this.

Just when I considered texting Alice, Mike returned and threw $20 on the bar.

"I have to go Bella, I just got a phone call for work and they need me to fly out to San Francisco tonight for a show tomorrow." He stated coolly.

_Bull. Shit._

I didn't care at this point, at least now I didn't have to provide the escape route. So instead I garnered some resolve and kept my composure. I was not going to get played by this asshole.

"Of course Mike. You have obligations, I completely understand." I said shrugging like I didn't care at all. I could tell that just pissed him off even more that I wasn't almost crying and begging him to stay. "Have a good night Mike. I think I will finally use the ladies room now."

And with that, I turned to walk to the restroom, leaving him standing at the bar. I had the final word and I smirked the whole way back. I decided to text Alice when I got to the ladies room.

_**A-Worst date ever Ali. Gonna stay for just one more and go home. Taking you up on watching Harp if you don't mind though?- B**_

_**B- Sorry! I could come join you. Jazz can handle the munchkins. –A**_

_**A- No that's ok. I am just going to have one more drink and call it a night. We can hit the town tomorrow night. –B**_

_**B- Ok see you in the AM. You have to tell me all about it. Sorry again.-A**_

_**A- No worries -B**_

I shut my phone and checked my complexion in the mirror. Well so much for my great date outfit, I wouldn't be talking with anyone but myself tonight. I sighed, oh well. I decided I had a baby-sitter and I was already out. I would just have one more drink and go home and order some food and relax by the fireplace and read.

I made my way back to my spot at the bar and sat down sighing. Dating sucks. I mean, who the hell does Mike Newton think he was judging me left and right. I thought back to my Adonis. Now he was captivating: the hair, the face, the eyes, the body. Strangely, I felt like I should know him but I couldn't place him. Then I remembered I thought I spotted him here earlier.

I turned in my seat slowly to my right to look toward the table I saw him at. But he was gone.

"It looks like you could use _another_ drink." A velvet voice whispered and chuckled in my left ear.

I spun around in my seat only to find myself face to face with piercing green eyes and a sexy smirk. My Adonis.


	5. Chapter 4 Captivated

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 4: Captivated**

**Edward Cullen**

I opened the door to Murphy's and was instantly met by the aromas of cigar smoke, Guinness and the musty bar smell that you should dislike, but for some reason find comforting at a trusty old establishment.

I decided to grab a table in the corner so Emmett and I could have some privacy. It's not like we have paparazzi on us at all times, but we were the Senator's sons and at a Party hangout we may not get a word to ourselves if we didn't try to be at least a little bit inconspicuous.

The establishment hadn't changed much in the years. There were still Irish crests lining the walls amongst Guinness and Jameson signs. Murphy's is one of those Irish bars where they actually built the bar in Ireland and shipped it to the United States in order to retain its true Irish character. One feels like they are transported across the Atlantic and back in time. It's dark and comforting and the perfect place to unwind after a long day.

Needless to say I loved it.

The bar represents the hard work of the Cullen family in many ways. My Irish great-grandfather, emigrated to the United States and started out as a logger like so many others. One day when he was watching the logs moving down the River toward a mill he began to think of how much power it took to move the heavy logs. With what little money he had left after providing for my great grandma Mary and Ed Sr. he invested it in an energy company that provided hydro-electric power. He was adamant that my grandfather attend college and sure enough Ed Sr. not only worked for the energy company but took it over at the ripe age of thirty. Eventually he and his cousins, my Great-Grandmother Mary's family, the Masens, held the majority stock of the in the company. He later turned it into the fortune 1000 company it is today.

My eyes strode over the rich mahogany wood. Mmmm, mahogany. I instantly thought of deep brown eyes, sultry red lips and long mahogany hair. I was mesmerized by the woman from the coffee shop and I could not figure out for the life of me why I could not get her out of my head.

I flagged the waitress and ordered a Jameson and Ginger. I wanted something stronger than a beer today after flying and the conversations I had with my parents. I glanced at my phone and noticed it was 5:30, Emmett should be here any minute. As I sipped my drink I continued to look around at the patrons. There were old men like my father, probably wheeling and dealing on issues with the Party. Young men looking to unwind from long days at the office and a few women scattered about. I noticed two in particular who looked a bit out of place. Their hair was too perfect and they were sipping what looked like pink martinis at an Irish bar.

I know these women. I know them all too well. They are exactly like the type that frequent the politico hangouts in D.C. They want to find a Senator, Representative or a party player and sink their teeth in. They have fake smiles and fake boobs and they cross their legs and giggle at the most inane comments. I know them because I had succumbed to their powers on occasion.

They were there, they were available and they were willing. More than willing, they pursued people like me relentlessly. Senator's and donor's sons are like meal tickets to these women and all they sought was a sugar daddy, hoping to either get knocked up or manipulate a man enough to trick him into marrying them. They are the Jane Romano's and Lauren Mallory's of the world.

I shuddered at the thought. Jane almost had her claws in me, and if I wouldn't have held out as long as I had she might have. She still tormented me. She still showed up unexpectedly every few months to turn my life upside down for a few days only to leave in an equally fast whirl wind when I threatened her to stay away from me.

Lauren on the other hand was simply my own fault. She and I had an arrangement of sorts. I met her my first weekend in D.C. and we hooked up. Being the horny twenty-six year old that I was, I thought it would just be a one-time thing, and was more than willing to accept her offer to be "casual friends" whenever she was in town. We were fuck buddies pure and simple. She worked for various campaigns and traveled the country. When she was in town we would each get our kicks and go on our way. I had no interest in her outside of the sex, which was decent but nothing mind-blowing. Then in the last year she started mentioning "settling down" and "finding the right person" and suggesting that we were both getting older and maybe we could work out an arrangement.

That's when I got scared and realized she was no better than Jane and was simply waiting all these years to sink her claws in me as well. I hadn't slept with her in over a year. The thought of marrying her or settling down almost disgusted me. She's fake, like the women at the bar. She has probably fucked half the campaign staff in every state. She's a calculating, devious bitch and I have seen her under handed tactics in more than one campaign over the years. I wanted no part of a future with her.

In truth, settling down never really crossed my mind. It always seemed so far off in the future. But looking around Murphy's I began to realize that it wasn't because I didn't want to settle down. Sure, I wanted to have kids and a wife _someday_. But I didn't just want to _settle_. Maybe I didn't like the term _settle._

That's what the problem was, I thought to myself, I wanted what my parents have. I wanted the undying devotion and the passion they have. It's like they orbited one another, they are yin and yang, each other's halves and all the other sappy bullshit that you see in movies. Regardless of how long it was between when they saw each other they still smiled cheesy smiles and whispered words of endearment to one another. Growing up with their example was great and showed me how a true relationship should function. But at the same time I couldn't help but think maybe it ruined me from finding a woman that I could have it all with because I expected too much.

How can anyone live up to that relationship?

No. My mother was right today. I'm not going to find someone in the circles I work in. I am surrounded by the Jane's and Lauren's of the world. I wanted a woman who is strong, caring, compassionate and at the same time fiery. Someone like my mother or like Emmett's Rosalie. Regardless of how she can piss me off at times, I loved her, and I can tell they have the same kind of connection as my parents.

I sighed, finishing off my drink. Maybe she doesn't exist. Maybe I am destined to a life of parties and casual sex. Maybe I need to snap out of it and quit stewing.

_What the hell is my problem this weekend?_

It was then I realized that Emmett was late. I glanced at my watch, 5:40.

I looked at the bar to see if he was here but simply missed me sitting at the table or got caught up in a conversation with someone.

Just then the door opened and the light from the street on one of Seattle's rare sunny days poured into the bar. I couldn't see who entered at first because the light blocked out the figure. But as the door closed behind her and my eyes refocused, my breath caught in my throat.

It was her. It was the woman from Starbucks.

I was captivated. She appeared to be in a hurry and quickly scanned the room like she was looking for someone.

Was she meeting someone here?

Is she married? Dating someone?

My heart dropped at the thought. I wanted nothing more than to go talk to her, but if she was meeting someone I didn't want to interrupt. So instead I gazed at her and took in her appearance. She changed from earlier. I couldn't remember what she was wearing before, but I knew it wasn't what she is wearing now, I would have definitely remembered it.

She had on a dark blue blouse that wrapped around her tiny waist with a deep V-neck. The color was perfect on her. It was sexy and sophisticated and showed off just enough of her creamy white skin to make me have to adjust myself in the booth.

She threw her sweater over the back of the bar stool and then stepped around to hop up. It was then I noticed her skirt.

_Holy fuck._

It was a snug gray pencil skirt which clung to her every curve. It wasn't trashy; but her ass was incredible in it. The skirt stretched down to just below her knee revealing her long lean legs and black patent leather fuck me heels. Her whole attire was completely appropriate and tantalizing at the same time. She was a Goddess. A mahogany haired, chocolate-eyed Goddess. Blood instantly shot to my groin and I could think of nothing other than lifting that skirt and wrapping those long legs around me, her heels digging into my back. I was completely hard now.

Shit. I have to get a handle on myself before Emmett gets here. Where the fuck is Emmett?

Just then my phone chirped, pulling me out of my stare and I glanced down to check it.

_**E- Sorry dude. Riley is sick and Rose has to take him to the doctor. I need to head home and watch Bree. –EM.**_

_**EM-No problem. I am tired anyway, I'll catch you tomorrow. Are you going to brunch at M/D's?-E**_

_**E-Tired! C'mon single E you should go out, you could get any girl in this town. Live it up for a brother who can't ;) …Yes we will be at brunch. –EM**_

_**EM- Whatever bro, see you tomorrow. -E**_

I snapped my phone shut and picked up the new drink the waitress left me. I looked back at the bar and noticed my Goddess talking to a blonde-haired man in a cheesy blue suit and red tie.

Of course, she was here with someone. Why would she come to a bar by herself, and especially dressed like that?

It could be a work colleague. It could be an old friend. Maybe he's related to her? Maybe they are here to meet over an issue?

No. Of course she was meeting a man here, I mean look at her. Everyone in the bar was looking at her. I couldn't stop the thoughts that were running in my head.

My emotions started to tear through me. I wanted to walk over and sweep her away from him, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to be the one talking to her, not the jerk in the cheesy suit. I knew I should just leave, but instead I stayed and sipped my drink and tortured myself by watching them.

_God, I must be a masochist._

I observed her closely. Her back was to me and I could only see the left side of her face as she was turned towards the jerk. He said something to her with a smug look and she immediately drew back, taking a sip of her drink pondering how she thought she should respond. I could tell by her body language that she didn't like what he said but was trying to be polite.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what they were saying and who this guy was. Was it her husband? Boyfriend? It didn't look like they were that close, but maybe they were having an argument.

I tossed money on the table and decided I would sneak in to the stool next to her but turn my back and listen. I felt like a stalker, but I just had to know what they were saying. I ordered another Jameson at the bar, just on the rocks this time, I needed something strong to listen to this conversation.

I pretended to watch the television at the end of the bar with my back to her when I heard her speak.

"So you don't like independent women or Murphy's?" She said with some fire and inquisition in her voice.

Whatever the hell he said before must have pissed her off a bit and she was calling him on it. Apparently she didn't know him very well because she had to ask the question. Maybe I did have a chance.

"Well, independent women are fine, but when paired with Murphy's it usually suggests something about them."

_What the fuck?_

Just then the bartender came back. I heard her take another deep breath. I wonder if she was putting it together. She is at Murphy's, it's a Dems hangout, but maybe she didn't know that. I hoped she was a Democrat because that would definitely be one thing I would have difficulty overcoming as the Majority Leader's son and fundraiser for the DCCC.

"So you never really answered my question?" She stated. She was persistent, and I found it sexy and intriguing, not in pushy or demanding way.

"Well Steph tells me you are an attorney, you must make a good living for yourself." He was changing the subject. To money. What a moron. That wasn't going to bode well with a self-proclaimed independent woman like this.

Wait, did he say she's an attorney too. Wow. Smart and incredibly beautiful.

"I do just fine, thank you, but I don't see your point." She retorted.

"I'm sure you do." He said. "It's just that people who care how their money is spent tend to not frequent Murphy's if you catch my drift."

Oh yes, he was a Republican and definitely did not choose to come to Murphy's for a drink. His response made me think they were meeting for the first time and she picked the location.

_So maybe she is a Democrat…_

"Ahhh." She said, and I heard her take a drink. "So how do you prefer to spend your money then Mike?" She prodded. I almost laughed out loud, she knew exactly what she was doing. I noted that she said his name as well, I was hoping I could catch hers at some point.

"Well, I prefer to travel and I enjoy hiking, camping and hunting. My family owns an outfitters store and I guess as the new CEO I have to know a lot of our products and I only use the top of the line of course." Of course he would mention that he was the CEO of some damn store. He could just tell her that he enjoyed the outdoors. But the idiot continued.

"So Bella, how do you choose to spend your hard earned money?" I could almost feel her stiffen behind me. It was so strange, like an electrical field connected our bodies and I could feel her reactions.

It was then I realized he said her name.

_Bella._

_Her name is Bella._

How absolutely fitting. Bella means beautiful. And she is beautiful. Beautiful and confident and she wasn't going to take any shit from this jerk even if she had just met him, though she was still polite about it. I was lost in thought for a moment and realized I missed part of the conversation.

"So what happened are you divorced or something." He said with disdain.

What an asshole! Obviously this is the first time they had met. Now you are calling her out on past relationships? I hope she slaps you.

"Or something." She snapped and I both heard and felt her slam her glass on the bar and flag the bartender to order another. I could actually feel her seething behind me and taking deep breaths. The bartender returned to give her a new drink.

"Your Jameson and Ginger Ma'am."

I froze. You've got to be kidding me! She does not drink Jameson and Ginger. How could she possibly drink my favorite drink? Was this woman for real?

I heard her say something to Mike the jerk and before I knew it there was a commotion behind me. I could hear a drink splash across the bar and I turned just slightly so I could catch what happened out of the corner of my eye. I still didn't want to give myself away.

"Jesus Christ Bella! This is a $1000 suit!" He jumped up and barked something at the bartender about getting him a towel.

It took everything I had not to jump out of my seat and punch him in the face for yelling at her. It was obvious it was just an accident. It looked like she caught the glass with her handbag as she was getting up from the stool. He sat there with pure hatred on his face and scowled at her.

"I am so sorry Mike, I don't know what happened." She apologized. Well, she had more decency than I would have.

His nostrils flared and he glared at her. "It's fine. I am going to the men's room to clean up. I'll be back." He took off for the back of the bar.

I turned away before she could see me but I could feel her boiling, the heat radiating off her skin. She was beyond embarrassed and angry and I wanted nothing more than to turn to her and hold her in my arms and soothe her.

_What? Soothe her. Where the fuck did that come from? I don't even know this woman._

I could tell she was trying to decide what to do. She may have been embarrassed and obviously clumsy based on our previous interaction, but she wasn't a pushover. I heard her mutter something about "text friends and claim illness" under her breath.

_Shit, she was going to try to bail._

I had to figure some way to talk to her without Mike around.

Just then, Mike the jerk returned.

"I have to go Bella, I just got a phone call for work and they need me to fly out to San Francisco tonight for a show tomorrow." He lied. Was he seriously ditching her? How could he ditch this woman? She was way too good for him.

_What a total douchebag!_

I heard her take another deep breath, probably resolving how she was going to handle the rejection.

"Of course Mike. You have obligations, I completely understand." She just said in a nonchalant tone.

"Have a good night Mike. I think I will finally use the ladies room now."

And with that, I felt her get up from the stool and brush past me. She held her head high and strutted toward the restroom, leaving him standing at the bar. I sat there in awe. She was fierce, confident and sexy as hell and she wasn't going to let Mike the douchebag have the last word. Again I was speechless. Not that I was talking to anyone, but I couldn't have formed words right now if I wanted to.

At that moment, I determined that I had to meet her. I had to find out more about Bella and I knew this might be my last chance. I quickly stood up and walked to the front of the bar to grab a Jameson and Ginger for her from a different bartender. I didn't want to be sitting right beside her when she came back. I didn't want her to know I was eavesdropping on her and appear like a stalker.

I paid the bartender for her drink and looked toward the back where she walked to the restroom. I hope she didn't slip out the back door to the alley way. I would be devastated if I missed my chance with her.

But at that moment, she came into view. She still held her head high and had a look of resolve on her face. Even though I am sure no one else even noticed her encounter with Mike, the rest of the bar was definitely noticing her now. Patrons eyes followed her silky silhouette and I instantly saw red.

What was I thinking, she isn't mine?

_But I want her to be._

She sat down and looked like she was going to order another drink. Great, she was staying. However, she had a look of decision on her face. She slowly turned to her right and gazed toward the booth I had been sitting in earlier. No one was sitting in it now.

Had she seen me earlier?

Was she interested in me? As much as I am in her?

I instantly knew I had to make my move. I couldn't wait any longer.

I walked over with her drink in one hand and mine in the other. I bent down and whispered in her left ear.

"It looks like you could use _another_ drink." I lightly chuckled. I didn't want to make her embarrassed or anger her. And at the same time I didn't want to let on that I heard and saw her entire conversation.

She quickly turned and gasped. Her eyes searched mine and then settled on the smirk I gave her. I could see the wheels turning in her head, until finally she cocked her head to one side and gave me a devious little smile.

"I do. But I believe it's you who I owe a drink."

"No. You owe me a coffee. The drink is on me." I smirked and set it in front of her.

"Mind if I join you. I promise it's not ruffied or anything." I joked.

_Crap, I hope that didn't creep her out._

"Well considering my coffee was perfectly fine, I trust you." She grabbed the drink and tipped it to me, just as she had with her coffee earlier. She took a sip and my eyes focused on her lush lips. I licked my lips in response.

"Do you like it?" I asked, already knowing the answer but not wanting to give away my knowledge.

"It seems either you have an inherent way of knowing exactly what I like, or you are just very good at guessing." She looked at me with interest.

"Now tell me…." She motioned for my name.

"Edward."

"Edward. What would prompt you to buy a lady a Jameson and Ginger? Most women I know don't like whisky." She inquired with a smirk.

"Well…." I waited for hers.

"Bella."

"Well Bella, you don't seem to be like most women." I smiled at her. "And based on your encounter earlier, I figured you could use something a little stiffer."

"I could definitely use something a little stiffer." She responded coyly.

Holy shit! I almost choked on my drink. A look of absolute surprise must have crossed my face because she started to laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She laughed. "So, really, how is it you came to like Jameson?" She motioned to my glass which she could obviously tell was filled with my beloved Irish whiskey. "And to pair it with ginger ale I might add?"

"Well, I'm of Irish descent and my grandfather and father kept it stocked at home. My mother is the one who always paired it with ginger ale. And to be honest, it's my favorite." I shrugged, replying honestly.

"That's interesting, because it's my favorite too." She smiled and eyed me peculiarly. "You're two for two today you know. My favorite drink and how I take my coffee. If I didn't know better I would think you could read minds." She joked.

I laughed. "No, I just asked for it the way I like it and hoped you would as well."

"Indeed. I did and I do." She looked at me with those chocolate brown orbs and I found myself getting lost in them. I noticed we had both been moving closer to one another. She must have noticed at the same time because her eyes widened and she bit her lower lip between her teeth and blushed lightly.

_Dear God, the lips, the blush. This woman was going to be the death of me. _

I had to change the subject. I wanted to get to know her and at the same time I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and run off and have my way with her.

I cleared my throat and took a sip of my drink.

"Not to pry, but I couldn't help but notice your little spill earlier. That was quite impressive how you handled the situation."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I heard him yell at you and you responded with poise and tact, I would have been pissed."

"I don't know about that. Clumsiness is more like it. I guess my klutzy ways were actually of benefit to me this time because it provided me an escape."

"So you wanted to be rid of him?" I asked, hoping she didn't detect the eagerness in my voice.

"Ha. Yes. I was already considering an exit strategy."

Well, might as well find out if I have a chance at all. "Who was he anyway?"

She laughed wryly."A bad idea. My sister-in-law set me up with him. We were just meeting for a drink." She peered at me a little closer this time.

"So you're single."

"Yes." She said. But I detected a note of sadness in her eyes at the moment. She obviously wasn't divorced, but she wasn't single because she had been perpetually single like me. Something lingered in the way she responded. Before I could ask her how she could still be single she spoke.

"You know, you look familiar to me but I can't place it." She gazed at me.

"I don't think we've met before."

"You're wrong Edward." She paused.

Crap, she knew who I was. I didn't think she was like all the other hussies who threw themselves at me, but I hoped she didn't recognize me all the same.

"I am?"

"Yes. I met you earlier, you bought me coffee remember." She laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was witty and charming and I was completely taken with her.

"Well, I don't believe we have met before today." I clarified. "I definitely would have remembered you." I gave her an intent gaze. She drew in a shaky breath and thought for a moment.

Then she simply shrugged.

"Oh well, it will come to me." She really didn't know who I was, or if she did it didn't matter to her. She was different than other women.

"So Edward what do you do for a living?"

I thought about how I should respond. I wanted to tell her about me, but I wanted to wait until she knew more about the real me before she figured out who I was. I didn't want to lie, but I decided not to tell the whole truth.

"I work in D.C."

"Really? What brings you to Seattle?"

"I am here on business. How about you, do you live here?"

"I just moved back here from Portland. But I went to undergrad at the University of Washington."

"So what do you do for a living Bella?"

"Well, I am an attorney. But I am starting a new job on Monday. I will be working in legislative affairs for a foundation."

I had to play it cool, I didn't want her to know who I was and if she was in legislative affairs there was chance she would figure it out.

"I am actually an attorney as well, but I don't practice. I work in fundraising."

"Really. For who?

"The Democratic Party."

She smiled. "Hence having a drink at Murphy's." She picked up her glass and gave me a cheers in the air.

"So I take it you agree with my affiliation?" I smirked.

"That, I do." She winked.

I noticed her glass was empty and motioned to get her another.

She thought for a moment. I could tell she was trying to decide if she wanted to stay or not. Then she gave me a beautiful smile. "Yes. Thank you."

We began talking for what seemed like hours. I found out she had worked for an interest group in Portland after practicing for a few years as well as volunteered for multiple campaigns. She used to be the president of the young Democrats club at U-Dub and I was surprised we hadn't met. I felt like I had maybe seen her at some point before, but I couldn't place it, I definitely would have remembered her. I found out she loved baseball, especially the Mariners and also played volleyball and was a runner. We had similar taste in music and both loved the symphony as well as going to a grunge bar and simply having beers. She enjoyed cooking and trying new restaurants and the more I got to know her the more I felt the electrical current that crackled between us grow stronger and stronger. We had so much in common, the draw to her was all-consuming.

At some point we both switched from the whisky to beer and I could tell we were getting inebriated. Even though we were both overdressed I had an idea.

"Let's go hit up a bar with a band. You know, go grunge like we're in college again."

"That's sounds fantastic! Gosh it's been so long since I was out to bar like that. Although I left my flannel shirt at home." She giggled.

"We can get some food on the way too." I suggested. Knowing that if we were both going to make it the whole night we would need some nourishment.

I paid the tab at the bar and she stepped up from her stool and wobbled a little. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and she leaned into me slightly.

"Careful there, you know maybe I should hold the drinks from here on out though." I teased her.

"Ha. Very funny Edward. I just need some food. You will find out I don't drink like other women either. I am also part Irish and have a bit of a hollow leg." She provoked me.

"A hollow leg, no wonder you're clumsy." I teased and she just laughed.

Without letting go of her hand, I turned and led us out of the bar. We walked down the street and slipped in a pizza place to grab slices to go. We walked and talked about our college experiences at Washington and Stanford and told funny stories about our friends. She told me about her friends in Portland and her sister-in-law Alice, who she clearly adored. I told her about living in D.C. and not exactly loving the east coast lifestyle.

I noticed that she blushed whenever she was embarrassed or I teased her. It was endearing, because for as exceptionally smart and confident as she was she had a shy quality about her and I found it all the more attractive. I literally wanted to know everything about her.

As she walked ahead briefly I had to take a deep breath. She was exquisite. She sashayed merrily ahead of me, tipsy from our drinks, my eyes roamed up and down her body. She was petite, probably only 5'4 or 5'5 but she had on those incredible fuck me heels bringing her closer to 5'9. Her ass was perfect and round and her lean legs just begged for me to run my hands down them. Just then she turned and looked at me and I let my eyes roam to her fantastic breasts and small waist. She was perfect. I could tell she was fit from running and playing volleyball, but she still had the sensual curves of a woman.

I licked my lips and she started laughing at me and winked.

"What?" I asked her with a playful grin.

"Nothing." She smirked and nodded her head at a doorway.

We slipped into a bar with a band playing and found a stool next to a ledge on the wall. The bar was busy and the band busted out alternative songs. We joked about being too old to be at the establishment. She sat down on the stool and as the bar became more packed, I stood close beside her. We continued to talk and listen to music. We would have stretches of comfortable silence but it never seemed awkward. It was like I could just _be_ with her and it was all so natural.

At some point in the evening she stood up and we danced a bit to the music. I closed in behind her and put my arms on her upper arms. I breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries and a clean flowery smell. I couldn't place it, but it was heavenly. She turned and looked up at me and smiled. But it wasn't the joking or sincere smile she had shown throughout the night. Her smile and her eyes were filled with lust. She licked her lips and I reciprocated and simply stared back at her, my look equally lustful. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to go home with her. I wanted her in every way possible.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah." She breathed. "Let's grab a night cap at my place, I live just down the block." She suggested.

We walked a few blocks to a newly renovated condominium building hand in hand. Although I hoped we would be getting much closer at her place. The fire between us was simmering, yet we were still able to carry on comfortable conversation all the way to her condo.

She opened the door and turned on the lights. I was immediately taken with how large and elegant her condo was. It was beautiful with exposed ceilings and large windows revealing the lights of downtown Seattle. She poured us two Bailey's on the rocks and strode over to the window next to me.

"I love the view. That's what sold me on this place." She stated.

"It's nice. But it's nothing compared to you." I turned to her and brushed her hair away from her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. I could feel the electricity pulsating between us. She opened her eyes and they were smoldering with want and need. She inhaled a nervous breathe.

But I couldn't hold back any longer. I set down my glass and place both of my hands on her face and crashed my lips to hers. A fire ignited and the electricity that had danced between us all night suddenly consumed me and shot through my entire body like a live-wire.

Her lips were soft yet firm and she kissed me back with such ferocity I could tell she wanted me as much as I wanted her. My tongue grazed her bottom lip and I pulled it into my mouth, sucking. She granted me access and our tongues danced together in a rhythm so perfect it was like they were meant to dance together.

We gasped for air and I trailed kisses down her jaw and neck and kissed the sweet spot below her ear. I took her glass and set it on the coffee table.

I gazed into her eyes and pulled her face in my hands again and gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"Bella, I want you, but I didn't come here with any assumptions." I wanted her to know this wasn't just about a one night stand.

"Edward, I want you too." She crashed her lips to mine again and this time was able to fully capture me in her embrace. Her hands dove into my hair and the sensation of her fingers running across my scalp sent shivers down my spine.

I placed my hands on her perfect ass and lifted her; she wrapped her long legs around me and continued to kiss me. She pulled away just briefly and nodded toward the hallway to her bedroom. I walked with her wrapped around me kissing and rubbing against me.

I placed her on the huge four poster bed and stood with her legs still wrapped around me, pressing into her. I didn't want to fuck her or have sex with her. I wanted to worship her. I wanted to show her what I was feeling, the emotion that was coursing through my body, that had been coursing through my body since the moment I saw her at the Starbucks.

I continued to kiss her and lick her neck and her jaw. I nibbled her earlobe and kissed the sweet spot just below her ear and she shivered as she ground against me, trying to create friction. I ran my fingers gently down her arms and my thumbs grazed her breasts. She moaned and arched into my touch. I slowly began to undo the tie on her shirt and opened up the fabric to reveal her red lace bra and sumptuous heaving breasts. I ran my hands up her stomach, over her breasts and pushed the shirt off her shoulders.

In a movement she stood up and crashed her lips to mine and then worked her way down my neck. I let out a guttural moan. I was so turned on just by her lips on me I thought I could explode. I wanted her like I never wanted another woman. My hands found purchase on her ass as she swiftly threw my jacket on the floor and unbuttoned my shirt. She paused momentarily and placed her hands on my chest.

"What?" I whispered.

"God, you're gorgeous." Her eyes raked me with intensity.

"I have nothing on you, love." I crashed my lips to hers, reaching down to unzip her skirt. I pushed it down to the floor as she deftly unclasped my belt and slid my pants to the floor. We both stepped out of clothes and shoes and I lifted her to the middle of the bed. I crawled on top of her like a lion after its prey and took in the look of desire on her face. She was like a Goddess, in a red lace bra and panties, her hair strewn out behind her in a mass of pillows on the king size bed.

She sat up and slowly unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms. I licked my lips in anticipation and my mouth went dry when she revealed her perfect breasts.

I was on her in an instant, kissing and licking up her neck and collarbone. I took one of her pert nipples in my mouth licked and flicked it with my tongue while I rolled the other between my fingers. I lightly bit down and she cried out in pleasure and her hands flew into my hair.

"God, you don't know what you do to me." She said.

"What do I do?" I whispered against her as I moved to the other breast and she moaned in pleasure.

"Your touch…ugh… it's just…it's like you set my body on fire."

"I feel it too." I responded and I began kissing down her stomach and lower abdomen. I grasped her panties in my teeth and looked up at her. Her eyes were heavy with lust and her breasts were heaving. It was the most erotic sight I had ever seen and became painfully harder. She nodded, taking her lip in her teeth.

I pulled her underwear down her long legs and slowly kissed my way back up her from her ankles to her knees and her inner thighs. She gasped as I placed a kiss right over her nub. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her to me and licked her.

"Ugh, God Edward!" Her hands shot into my hair again and I smirked. I was going to worship her and make her scream my name over and over.

I began licking and sucking on her nub. I pressed one finger into her and she pulled on my hair and writhed beneath me. I pulled her tighter to me with my other hand and pressed another finger into her. I began stroking her and pumping in and out. Her breathing was heavy and she moaned the most erotic, sensual sounds.

"Oh God, just like that!" She cried out, and I curved my fingers hitting her sweet spot just as I bit down on her nub.

Her muscles clenched and she screamed. "Yes, holy fuck, yes, Edward!" and she came hard on my fingers and my tongue. I slowly licked up her juices and pulled my fingers out of her as she rode out her orgasm. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up to her and kissed me fiercely, tasting herself on me. It was so fucking hot I almost lost it right then.

But she pushed me over and climbed up me with a feral look in her eyes. She pressed her hands to my chest and firmly traced my muscles and my abs. I moaned under her touch and she bent down and licked me from my navel to my neck and then blew on it. I moaned again as she took my nipple in her teeth. I couldn't get over the sight of her hair splayed over her face, her look of fire and the way she made my body shake and quiver.

She slowly worked her way back down my abdomen and licked the v at my hips. I rocked up into her and she slipped her fingers under my boxer briefs and pulled them down my legs freeing my painfully hard cock.

Her eyes widened as she sat back on her heels and took me in. I knew I was large, but I felt pleased under her gaze. She placed her hands on my thighs and slowly worked her way up my legs, rubbing my thighs. Then she grabbed my shaft and stroked me. I arched into her touch and I had to focus not to lose it there. Her hand felt incredible on me. Then she bent down and took me in her mouth and I had to bite my tongue and hold my breath at the sight. Her perfect lips wrapped around me and she took as much of me as she could in until I hit the back of her throat. She wrapped her hand around the rest of me. She moved up and down my length stroking and licking and sucking. The sensations shooting through my body were unbelievable. I placed a hand in her hair just so I could feel her and gripped the other hand in the sheets.

I didn't want to come inside of her mouth, so I gently grabbed the back of her head and brought her up to me and kissed her passionately. I flipped us over and ground myself against her stomach and she writhed beneath me, searching for friction to relieve the ache that was yearning in both of us.

I quickly moved off the bed and grabbed a condom out of my wallet. I climbed back on top of her and she took it from me and ripped it open and slid it over my length and then stroked me. I reached back down to find her warm and wet and ready. I positioned myself at her entrance and then kissed her on the lips as I slowly pushed inside of her.

"Fuck!... God, Bella… you just… feel so good." She was hot and tight and I had to steady myself with a breath not to lose it again. I had never been so turned on in my life as Bella made me feel. I could see the sensation in her eyes as I pushed completely into her and she gasped.

"Oh my God…Edward." She breathed. I began moving within her, gently pulling out and then filling her again. She thrust her hips into me with each movement and the friction was insane. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist locking her ankles behind me. I sat up on my hunches and continued thrusting into her deeper and deeper. My hands were all over her body, in her hair on her ass, on her breasts and hers were on mine.

She lolled her head back. "God, Edward, oh my God, so good, so good."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I chanted her name. I could tell she was getting close and I pulled a pillow from behind her and rolled it under her ass and then moved back above her as her hips were lifted providing a new angle. I thrust into her and she cried out.

"Jesus fuck!...Ugh… right there." I thrust and hit her spot three more times and her fingers pulled on my hair as her walls clamped around me sending me into a tailspin of oblivion. White hot lights flashed behind my eyes as we cried out each other's names in ecstasy.

I collapsed onto my elbows and she reached up and pulled me down so that my weight was on her, putting her face in my neck and taking in deep labored breaths. Our chests heaved together and we slowly came back down from our high. I kissed her on the lips and gazed into her eyes.

"That was…." She tailed off.

"Incredible." I finished and kissed her passionately.

I slowly pulled out of her, instantly missing the contact and discarded the condom as she climbed out of bed to use the restroom.

She walked back in and climbed in the bed lifting the sheets and motioning for me to join her. I smiled and climbed in next to her and turned her, wrapping my arms around her. I bent down and kissed her. She hummed and we slowly drifted off to sleep.

*&^%$#

I awoke the next morning to a buzzing reverberating off the walls. I had a slight headache from the alcohol we'd consumed and I gazed over at Bella who was still sound asleep. She looked gorgeous in the sunlight and my mind was instantly flooded with visions of last night. Her wrapped around me and us moving together. It was the best night of my life. Twice.

I realized the beeping was my phone and I kissed her on the shoulder before climbing out to check my blackberry.

I flipped it open and saw a text from Emmett.

_**E- Don't forget brunch this morning or Mom will have your ass. –EM**_

I looked at the time.

Shit! 10:30. I had to get to the hotel and get to my parents by 11.

I raced around putting on my clothes but careful not to wake Bella. I looked for a piece of paper and a pen. I wanted to see her again and I wanted her to know how much last night meant.

I quickly scribbled a note and placed it on the pillow next to her. Then I had an idea. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a water and two Tylenol. I didn't have anything special to leave her but I wanted her to know I cared. I kissed her lightly on the lips and ran my fingers down her porcelain skin. She turned into my touch and sighed. I gazed at her for a moment before I finally slipped out of her condo and took off for the Fairmont.

As I jogged to the Fairmont I thought about last night. I had to see her again. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to be with her and I had never felt like that about anyone in my life.

I hurried into the Fairmont and asked the front desk for my key and to call a car for me. I ran up to my room and swiftly showered and changed.

As I rode to my parents house I didn't care that I would be a few minutes late. I wanted to be back in Bella's bed with my arms wrapped around her feeling her heat seeping into my body. I thought of her mahogany hair, porcelain skin and chocolate brown eyes and realized I knew what my decision was going to be.

I was moving back to Seattle.


	6. Chapter 5 Last Night and First Days

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 5: Last Night and First Days**

**Bella Swan**

I woke up to light streaming in through my window, a dull humming in my head and a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. I recognized the humming as a headache from the alcohol I consumed the night before. It wasn't that I was ever drunk, I was tipsy, I had just had a lot to drink over the course of seven hours.

I looked down and suddenly stopped and sat up quickly. I was naked.

Naked?

Then I started smiling. I fell back into bed.

Completely sated and satisfied. That must be what the tingling is from.

Edward.

My Adonis.

_Freaking master of my body._

I looked over and he was no longer in bed with me. I wasn't surprised. I didn't expect him to stay. I was disappointed, but I knew it was going to happened. It was so unlike me, yet very freeing at the same time.

I sighed as I raised my arms overhead and laid into my pillows. I had resolved myself at some point last night to just let everything go. My inhibitions, my worries about Harper, my concerns about work and moving, my cares about having a fling versus having sex in a relationship.

And most of all my memories. For one night I lived in the moment and never looked back. There were points I couldn't help looking forward. But I would stop and remind myself that Edward lives in Washington D.C. Not to mention he is _insanely_ gorgeous and could probably have any woman he wanted. We just met and he was most likely not the settling down type, regardless of how much we had in common. The entire night I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. It didn't matter, we laughed and shared stories and learned about each other and danced. I hadn't felt so alive since before I lost Seth.

I couldn't deny that a small part of me wished for it, but I shut that off last night and just let myself feel.

And God did I feel. So good. Multiple times.

I giggled to myself for the first time in months. Last night was the best experience of my life. It was erotic, passionate, and mind-blowing.

Yup, that's why my body is tingling. I was getting flustered just thinking about it.

I started to get out of bed and head for the shower when I noticed a note next to a glass of water and two Tylenol on the night stand. I walked over and picked it up, knowing it was probably from him. I figured he was just being kind. Regardless of what a complete and utter mind-fuck he played on my body and the obvious sexual God that he was. But I knew from our time together that he was caring as well, hence the water and Tylenol. He must have had a headache this morning too and knew I needed it.

I looked at the letter written in an unusually elegant script, especially for a man. My breath caught in my throat and I was surprised by the depth of the few words on the paper.

_Bella- _

_I am sorry I had to leave abruptly this morning. I would have liked nothing more than to spend the day with you, but I had a prior obligation. _

_Thank you for last night, no words can describe it. _

_I would love to see you again. Please call me. _

_-Edward_

_P.S. From one Jameson lover to another, I can assure you will need it this morning. _

He left his number at the bottom of the page and I felt myself grinning at the brief note. It was so him. Deep, yet to the point. A bit of teasing and yet reflective of the underlying truth he wished to convey.

Did I want to see him again?

Yes.

But could I?

No.

He lives in D.C. and I live in Seattle. Hell, I just moved to Seattle.

And I have a daughter. A very important fact I chose to leave out last night.

That was part of my resolution to live in the moment, no strings attached. I knew he would be returning to D.C. and I didn't want to create any implications or expectations. So I left out details regarding where I specifically worked, my brother's name and any mention of Harper.

I just wanted to be Bella for one night. Not Bella Swan Clearwater, grieving widow. Just Bella Swan.

I began walking to the bathroom when I heard a pounding at my door. I grabbed my robe and strode to the door wondering who could possibly be here at this hour.

I looked through the peep hole and saw Alice outside with Harper on her hip.

It can't be 10:00 already? I flung the door open and looked at Alice who had a smug look on her face.

"Good morning sleepyhead, it looks like someone had a fun night." She smirked at me.

"Momma!" Harper said and reached for me. I took her from Alice and then looked at her quizzically.

"Alice, I thought you were going to call before you came over?"

"Ha, Bella, I did. Several times. And when you didn't answer, I decided maybe I should wait an hour or two before coming over. I didn't want us to…err…interrupt anything." She said as she peered around me into the condo and giggled.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"11:30."

"Seriously! Oh my gosh I can't believe I slept this late!"

"Well, apparently you had a reason for it." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Ugh. Yes…." I relented, but then motioned my eyes toward Harper. "But not now."

"Oh don't worry I will get it all out of you tonight." She laughed again and I knew she was right. Alice plus wine was like my truth serum.

We made our way into the condo and Alice played with Harper while I showered and got ready for the day. I would just have to go for a run later and work off all the booze I drank last night while Harper took her afternoon nap. I didn't want to miss any more time with my daughter since I was going out with the girls tonight and started work next week. I also knew with one look at the dress Alice brought over that I needed to go for a run before squeezing into that contraption.

The three of us went for brunch and strode through Pike Place Market and just enjoyed the early afternoon together. Alice kept her promise not to say anything, but she kept giggling at me when she would catch me with a cheesy smile on my face.

Later I hit the treadmill while Harper was asleep and then showered again and packed a bag to take to Jasper and Alice's. I was going to spend the night there after we came home. Jasper and Ben were going to watch Harper and their kids while us girls went out.

I kept trying to put last night out of my head because I knew I was going to get grilled by Alice, Angela and Kate later. But as I showered I couldn't help but remember the electric sensations of Edward's hands running down my body. It was like we had a magnetic pull to one another and there was a constant field of energy surrounding us.

As I made the bed I could smell Edward's scent wafting up from the pillows and the sheets. I knew I should change them, but I wanted to keep his smell, vanilla and sandalwood and just pure man, for as long as I could.

Wait. As long as I could? Put these things out of your mind Bella he lives in D.C. you can't be with him and you have a child!

I finished getting ready, tossing on some jeans and making up a bag for myself. I wasn't going to get all dolled up until I got to Jasper and Alice's because the four of us were going to get ready together "college style." I loaded up Harper in the Audi and made our way over.

Harper was now wide awake and took off after her cousins to play. I was glad she would finally be near her one set of cousins and have regular play mates. Lord only knows how long it will be until she has any brothers or sisters. If any, I thought with a sigh.

Suddenly I felt myself thinking about a little bronze-haired, green-eyed boys and girls running around with Harper in Jasper and Alice's yard.

Stop it! One night of bliss. Let it go and get back to the real world!

I heard the doorbell ring behind me and yelled to Alice that I would grab it.

I flung the door open to see two of my best friends in the world.

"Bella! Oh my gosh it's so good to see you. I'm so excited to have you back in Seattle!" My friend Angela gushed as she flung her arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit hogging the girl." Kate teased her and proceeded to join the hug.

"It's so good to see you! It's really great to be back."

Angela had been one of my best friends since kindergarten. She was quiet and reserved and always wore glasses growing up. One day on the playground some older girls were teasing her. I stalked up and put my arm around her and told them my father was the chief of police and if they didn't leave her alone they would have to deal with him.

We have been best friends ever since. Angela is still quiet but has long since lost most of her shyness as well as her glasses. She has dark hair and eyes and is tall and thin with a bit of an artistic look to her. She always had a knack for photography and when she finished her undergraduate degree in business she decided to open her own studio. She is well-respected and requested around Seattle for weddings, engagements, and anything else people want pictures for.

My friend Kate is much different. She is snarky and boisterous and has a dry sense of humor. She is also fiercely loyal and protective. She has a blunt bobbed haircut and stunning blue eyes, and she can bring a man to his knees with one comment and flick of her hair.

I had to chuckle at the first time I met Kate. Angela and I lived across the hall from her our first year at U-Dub. A bunch of the girls on the floor decided to get together and go to a frat party the first weekend we were there. Angela and I declined because our boyfriends were both at U-Dub too. Kate busted through our door and told us to get our "whipped asses off the couch and tell our boys to screw themselves for the night because we were going out with the girls." Then she proceeded to call Seth from my phone and promised to take care of me and not let any of the frat boys touch "his girl."

Seth relented of course, because no one can say "no" to Kate and neither could Angela or I. It turned out Kate's brother was in the frat and he was as protective as she was. We had a blast at the party and became close friends and lived together the remaining three years of college.

Kate was accepted to Medical School at Dartmouth and moved out east after undergrad. Angela stayed in Seattle with her husband Ben and I moved to Portland with Seth. We kept in touch as much as we could and Angela and I were shocked as hell when Kate decided to move back to Seattle for her residency with her new husband Garrett in tow. We had never met him or even heard of him. She and Garret met when he strode into the ER with a broken hand and she accidentally shocked him with the portable x-ray machine. She always jokes that sparks flew from the time they met. They eloped to St. Thomas after only knowing each other for a few weeks. He is a smart, opinionated history professor and he challenges her. He is the only person who can put her in her place. I instantly liked him. They are a perfect match.

I led them up to Alice and Jasper's master suite and we caught up on Garrett and Ben and Rachel & Rebecca, Angela and Ben's three year old twin daughters.

Alice burst into the room. "Oh ladies I am so excited and in need of a girl's night." She had a bottle of champagne in her hand and four glasses. She poured us flutes and raised her glass.

"Here's to Bella and being back in Seattle again. To the strongest person I know and to not being afraid of taking a chance and starting over."

I swallowed hard. Alice may be lively and full of energy, but she is also the most caring and incredibly sincere person I have ever met. I started to get choked up.

"Oh no crying, we are going out and getting blasted tonight like we are 21 again!" She said and we all started laughing. We clinked our glasses and I thought about her toast. Last night was so fantastic and I felt _so_ good when I woke up this morning I began to think I just might be able to start over, or at least I was moving in that direction.

"Ok, now for the good stuff." She said. "Spill it Bella. I want to hear all about your date with Mi-ike." She said in a sing songy voice.

"What! You had a date last night!" Both Kate and Angela screeched.

"Ok, well first of all, yes I did have a date with the brother of one of Alice's buyers."

"Wait, Steph?" Kate asked. I nodded. She groaned.

"Alice, do not tell me you set Bella up with Mike Newton and Bella please tell me you did not sleep with Mike Newton?"

"Well I didn't." I said.

"But?" Alice looked at me like 'what the hell'. "I mean I know you sent me those texts last night, but I just though you guys talked more and it turned out ok."

"Ha. No." I said wryly."I went to Murphy's and met Mike for a drink and it was a disaster. He is a total jerk and I spilled my drink on him. Then he went to leave, ditch me! But I kind of got the last word in." I proceeded to tell them about what he said and our interaction.

"Wow, what an asshole I really am sorry about Mike. But that still doesn't explain what I saw this morning." Alice said with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, when I came back from the bathroom I met someone else…or rather met him…again."

"Please tell me you didn't see one of those idiots from Portland!" Alice interrupted me.

"Seriously, Alice would you let me finish." I joked and she scowled.

"No. So yesterday when I went to the office I met a man at the Starbucks in my office building." I told them all about spilling my coffee and seeing him and how my body reacted to him.

"I mean seriously girls, this guy is like a Greek God, freaking Adonis." I said as my face flushed and I got a far off look. The looks on their faces were priceless. They just sat there looking at me with wide eyes.

"So I thought I saw him again when I got to Murphy's, but right then Mike came up. When he left I decided to just have one more drink and he came up and brought me another drink just like he had at Starbucks." I said, and then took them through my entire night with Edward and how funny and charming and yet serious he was. I told them about how we had so much in common and the electric field that seemed to surround us.

"And then, well, I decided since he is from D.C….what the hell…why not do it. I mean he is insanely gorgeous and I couldn't believe he would be interested in me but …" I trailed off.

"Bella, seriously? You are freaking hot, you don't see yourself very clearly." Kate rolled her eyes. "So, what did you do? Did you go home with him? Was it good?" She shot questions at me with a look of disbelief in her eyes. I could tell exactly what she was thinking because the entire thing was so unlike me. I was always the girl in the devoted monogamous relationship, she was the one who had flings.

"Yeah, and it was spectacular…I mean holy fucking…I have never had orgasms like that in my life." I said falling back on Alice and Jasper's bed. I could feel the tingle return to my body just thinking about it. I told them about how we made love, twice and how he worshipped my body and just took his time. Then I told them about the note and water and Tylenol he left for me this morning.

"Oh." Angela said.

"My." Alice added.

"God." Kate finished.

"What?"

"Bella, he is totally into you, you have to call him. You can't let this guy get away!" Alice practically screeched. Angela and Kate just nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Girls, seriously, I can't be jumping into anything right now. And not even that…Hello! He lives in D.C. He was only here for business."

"But he said he wants to see you again. Trust me, I know you don't do the fling thing, but if he didn't want to see you again, he never would have left a note like that. Hell he wouldn't have left a note at all!" Kate added.

"But, you don't understand, I wasn't even completely honest with him, I never told him about Harper or Seth or my job. I just wanted to have fun and keep it light. He wouldn't be interested in me anyway once he knows about all my baggage." I sighed.

"Bell," Angela put her hand on my arm. "I haven't seen you this excited about anything in a long time and he is obviously special. I know you would never do something like you did last night unless you felt something. I have known you too long. I think you should call him and let him make that decision."

I shook my head. "I can't girls. I just can't. It was great, and it was one night of bliss. That's it. Besides, I don't even know his last name."

"Well if you called him…" Kate began.

"No, end of story. He's in D.C. I just moved back to Seattle and have a new job and condo and have to take care of Harper. Enough." I shot them the look that I was done talking. They all knew me well and knew that when I said enough was enough, they should stop.

"So tell me how everything is with you two?" I switched the subject to Angela and Kate.

We began to get ready, finishing our champagne and switched to drinking mojitos. We listened to music and danced around Alice and Jasper's room and laughed as we did our hair and make-up. We went to a new club in town and danced and drank until midnight when we caught a cab home. It was really great to be back with my friends again. I felt like I had a support system, but not one that was tied to Seth and I.

*&^%$#

Sunday I spent the day getting ready for the week. I played with Harper, got groceries and made some dinners and lunches for the week. I ironed my dress clothes and did laundry and read a book by the fireplace, just trying to relax before I started my new job.

Monday dawned and I woke up at 6:00 to hit the treadmill and get Harper ready for the day. I put on my favorite gray herringbone dress and heels and let my hair down around my shoulders in waves. I wanted to look professional, but still feminine. That was one thing I would enjoy about working at a foundation for women, I wouldn't have to dress in a stuffy business suit every day.

Even though I only lived ten blocks from work, I drove my car because it was raining and I had to take Harper to daycare. I dropped her off with Tia and kissed her and nuzzled her good-bye and she cried and my heart sank. I had tears in my eyes as I realized I would have to go back to not seeing her every day while I was at work. Tia just patted my back and smiled.

"You can come down at any time during the day and see her you know."

"I know. I am going to try to keep it at once per day because I know it's good for her to be independent but it's just so hard. It's just me and her. She's my everything now." I sniffled.

"I know." Tia nodded. And I could tell. I probably wasn't the only mother who did this.

I made my way upstairs to the CARE Foundation and to my new office. I was excited for my new job and couldn't wait for what the day was going to bring. It was pretty uneventful at first as I spent most of the morning setting up my computer system, email, voicemail and passwords. At 12:00 I heard a knock at my door and looked up. Rosalie Cullen was standing there in all of her 5'9 inch glory in a smashing blue dress and nude heels. She really could be a model.

"Bella, I hope I'm not interrupting, but I wanted to see if you were ready for lunch. I am going to join you and Esme."

"Of course not Rosalie." I stood up to greet her. "I guess I just lost track of time."

"Great, well, I will grab Esme and we will meet you at reception."

I strode out to the front desk and Jessica eyed me with a foul look. I don't know what I did to make her not like me but apparently she didn't. I just shrugged and checked my blackberry while I waited.

"Bella! It's good to see you. I hope everything is going smoothly this morning." Esme said.

"Of course. Just getting things up and running." I smiled.

"Great, well we can talk a little more business at lunch. Why don't we head down."

We chatted pleasantly as we rode the elevator down to the lobby and then walked a block to a great little American bistro. We sat down and ordered drinks and food. We discussed some legislation that the foundation was backing and our tactics for specific issues we wanted to push for in the legislation. As our food came our conversation turned back to personal matters and Rosalie talked about her kids Riley and Bree. Esme mentioned brunch on Saturday and Rosalie snickered.

"Esme, oh my God, it was so funny. Eddie was so out of it, Emmett stole an entire piece of French toast off his plate at one point and he didn't even flinch."

Esme laughed. "Yes. I don't know what was with him on Saturday but it was like he was lost in a trance all day." She turned to me. "My other son was home for the weekend and we made brunch. He's usually rather conversational, but he barely said a word the entire day. We couldn't help but laugh at him because he had this goofy grin on his face." She chuckled.

Before I could ask questions about her other son. Rosalie turned to me.

"So, Bella is there anyone special in your life?"

Esme just turned to look at me with a sad smile. I smiled and let her know it was ok. This was part of my life, I had to talk about things and take any questions head on.

"Well, yes." I smiled and I saw a bit of disappointment in Esme's eyes. "She's about this tall," I held up my hand. "And has dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes." I chuckled. "She's my daughter. Harper. She is twenty months old.

"I didn't know you had a child. My daughter Bree is same age! We should get together for a play date. When is Harper's birthday?"

"July 15. How about Bree's?"

"If you would believe it, hers is July 15 as well." Rosalie chuckled and I could see a softness in her eyes. Her tough exterior softened for a moment and I could see how much she loved her children. I had a feeling that behind her facade was a rather caring person.

Esme laughed. "What are the chances? We should just throw a joint birthday party!" She laughed. "Bella you already seem like you would fit right in with my family." I could see the wheels turning in her head. "I should introduce you to my older son."

"Oh Esme, I'm not really looking for….anything right now." I shook my head nervously.

"Bella," She placed her hand over mine. "I can see the sadness in your eyes, and I know how difficult this all must be." She paused. "Do you know why I started this foundation?"

"Not specifically, no. I mean I know you care a great deal about women's and children's issues but…" I trailed off.

"Bella, before I met Carlisle I was married to another man. I got pregnant when I was only nineteen and we had a quick wedding, because...well, that's just what you did in those days."

"But he wasn't a very nice man. In fact he beat me within an inch of my life and I lost the baby when I was almost six months pregnant."

I gasped. "Oh my gosh, Esme that must have been awful! I am so sorry."

"It wasn't easy." She shook her head. "And even though he was awful, I loved my child very much and found it very difficult to get over the loss. The doctors even told me they didn't think I would be able to have any more children due to the trauma…." She trailed off and the composed herself again.

"I was lost for a long time. I divorced him as soon as I got out of the hospital. And my parents were fairly wealthy, so they sent me to Harvard to study abroad and get away from him and try to get through my grief. It helped, but the pain never really went away. I moved back to London when I was 23 and only a few months after I was back, I met Carlisle and it was like my life just clicked into place. He made the pain go away. He showed me how a real relationship could be and what true love was." She had a far off look in her eyes.

"I moved with him to Seattle and we were married only three months later and then I found out I was pregnant and was ecstatic. I didn't think I could have children. Carlisle just seemed to come into my life at the exact time I needed him."

"So once the boys were a bit older, I decided I wanted to give back. I started the foundation originally to help battered women and women with unplanned pregnancies, but it grew. Rosalie added the SAFE program and we started to become more involved in the policy and legislative side because we could impact a much broader range of issues and people." She paused.

"You see, I wanted to help people move through their pain the way Carlisle helped me." She looked right into my eyes. "But sometimes, you just have to take a leap."

"Esme, that is a really incredible story. I can't tell you how honored I am that you shared that with me and how honored I am to work for your foundation." I said quietly. I looked at Rose who was very still. I could tell she knew there was something about my past because of what Esme just shared with me and how I responded to her original question. I just smiled sadly at her, letting her know I would tell her in due time.

"Enough of this talk. So tell us about his little girl, I saw her picture and she is gorgeous!" Esme changed the subject, knowing we said enough for today.

Just then I thought of something. I wanted her to meet Harper.

"Esme, if you wouldn't mind, maybe I could bring her up to the office this afternoon. She is at the CARE daycare on the first floor and I was hoping to see her once a day anyhow."

"Oh, Bella I would love to meet her!" Esme smiled excitedly. I could tell she loved children and was probably a fantastic grandmother, especially the way she interacted with Rosalie. As her daughter-in-law, they had a special bond.

"Great." We finished lunch and walked back to the Cullen Tower. I told them to go up and I would swing into the daycare and pick up Harper, which was perfect timing because she would have a nap in a half hour.

Harper was so excited to see me and when I took her up to the office everyone ooohed and ahhhed over her. She was charmer. I was lucky because she's so good-natured like Seth. She was an easy baby and was always just content. Esme and Rosalie were immediately taken with her and I could see the sparkle in Esme's eyes as she held her. Rosalie suggested again we have a play date with Bree.

After I took her back downstairs I was able to finally settle in and do some work. I began researching the legislation we were following, lobbying for and against. I had a meeting with Liam at 3:00 to strategize and that took me through the rest of the day. I picked up Harper at 5:00 and we made our way home and had dinner and played for a while. I gave her a bath and we read stories until I put her to bed.

*&^%$#

The first few weeks progressed much the same and I loved my new job. I was able to dive into so many issues I cared about and felt like my work would truly have a positive effect on people.

I didn't call Edward. I knew he was in D.C. and I was in Seattle. Our night was wonderful, but it could only be one night.

I wished I could tell my body that.

Almost every night I dreamt of him, his hands, his lips, him whispering my name and taking my body to heights I never knew were possible. I would wake up sweaty and panting and desperately in need of a release. My trusty rabbit got more use in a month that it had in the past year.

Not only that, but I couldn't get him out of my mind in other ways. I would walk past Starbucks and he would pop into my head. Or when I went out with co-workers to Murphy's I couldn't help but picture him sitting at the bar next to me. He seemed to be everywhere no matter how hard I tried not to think about him.

It was Friday, April 7 and I had been at my job for a few weeks. I was getting ready to leave when my phone rang. I looked at the ID and it was Esme.

"This is Bella."

"Bella dear, are you busy? Do you need to pick up Harper?"

I looked at my watch. It was 4:00 and I was going to leave a bit early today because we were joining Alice and Jasper and the kids for dinner. But this was Esme, I couldn't turn her down.

"No, I have some time, did you need to see me?"

"Yes, dear if you have a few minutes, there is someone I would like you to come meet."

"I will be right over."

I wondered who I would be meeting at 4:00 on a Friday. I stood up and straightened out my black Pencil skirt and Raspberry colored silk top. I checked my teeth quickly and walked to Esme's office, which was only maybe thirty feet away.

Her door was cracked open and I knocked lightly before pushing it open. I heard a giggle and right as I walked in, I saw Esme in an embrace with a tall striking man. I immediately recognized him.

"Oh, I am so sorry to disturb you, do you want me to come back."

Esme kissed him on the cheek and he just laughed and turned to me. She straightened out and I could see the love between the two of them.

"Of course not. Bella dear, this is my husband Carlisle."

I composed myself and stepped forward offering my hand.

"Senator Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. Bella Swan Cl…Bella Swan." I corrected. I was still having difficulty remembering that I changed my name back to my maiden name.

He grasped my hand and gave me a warm smile. He was extremely attractive in a Sean Connery and Robert Redford, debonair kind of way. He had blonde hair with only hints of gray and a sparkling smile and blue eyes. His face was strong and angular and eerily familiar, but I knew I had never met him before. He was fit and looked like he was in his forties, not his sixties. I couldn't help but think what an attractive couple they made.

Jesus, I wonder what their sons look like? I hadn't really met them in person and only saw pictures in the paper long ago, in which they looked very attractive. But I had seen pictures of Senator and Esme Cullen prior to meeting them as well and the pictures didn't even remotely do them justice.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you, Esme has told me so much about you. Please, call me Carlisle."

"Well, Carlisle it is truly an honor to meet you." I said.

"Bella, I wanted you to meet Carlisle because we are going to be working with some of his staff for a fundraiser coming up in a month."

I nodded and thought about why I would be involved. I generally didn't work with fundraising at all….I must have had a quizzical look on my face because Esme continued.

"I should explain, the fundraiser is our biggest event of the year and Carlisle is going to speak at it. However, I want to narrow down some of our positions on legislation that he will be talking about and also that we are backing in Congress. You will need to meet with his Director of Legislative Affairs Jacob Black to tailor our positions so that we are on the same page."

"Of course, I would love to help in any way that I can."

Carlisle turned to me, he seemed to be studying me for a moment. Then he turned to Esme.

"You know Esme, maybe we should have Edward sit in on a few meetings as well, since he will be taking over the state position in a month."

Esme's eyes lit up and then dropped. "That would be great, but I think he said the DCCC has him on a whirlwind of meetings out there for the next month until he moves back. I don't want to put more stress on him, I think he will catch up when he gets back anyhow."

Carlisle nodded, but I could tell he was still thinking about something. He broke from his thought.

"Bella, why don't I have Jacob call you and you can set something up for next week?"

"That sounds perfect, my schedule is pretty open next week."

"I don't mean to pry, but your last name is Swan?" He asked. I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"You wouldn't happen to know Jasper Whitlock would you, he is a state senator?"

I chuckled. "I do. He is my brother. Do you know him?"

He chuckled as well. "Actually, I do, I have worked with him on a few initiatives that he has pushed through the legislature and he mentioned his family's name was Swan. He is very bright and there is talk of convincing him to run for Governor in two years."

I almost choked. Carlisle Cullen wanted my brother to run for Governor? Of the State of Washington? Backing like that would be huge if Jasper were interested.

"Well he hasn't mentioned it, but I will be sure to tell him we met. He speaks very highly of you as well."

He smiled and nodded and turned to Esme. "Well Esme, I will meet you at home, I am going to stop by Murphy's and have a pint with Emmett." He kissed her check and she gazed at him with adoration. I had seen that look somewhere.

Murphy's. Bronze hair, green eyes, muscular chest, soft lips…no, it can't be.

Wait someone is talking to me. I looked up to see it was just Esme and I in her office.

"Bella dear could you stay for a moment." Esme said.

"Of course."

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch." I walked over and sat down, placing my hands in my lap.

Esme sat beside me and had a look of concern on her face. I instantly felt dread and I think she sensed it.

"It's nothing bad dear." She said as she put her hand over mine.

"It's just that, well…" she thought for a moment. "Some of our new focus areas and issues we will be addressing at the fundraiser are in cooperation with MADD and deal with drunk-driving." She looked at me intently.

I drew a deep breath and my mind instantly raced back to almost three years ago.

_I was sitting at the table waiting for Seth, my knees bouncing up and down with my news. He dropped me off at the front of the restaurant since we were running late. I was always running late and it irritated him to no end. But he told to me go inside and get the table to keep our reservation and he would park the car down the street. _

_I was perusing the menu, trying to find something that sounded good. My morning sickness had really kicked in the last two weeks and I had to be careful what I ate. I knew Seth was concerned about me. Little did he know it wasn't something he should be "concerned" about; I knew he would be elated when I told him I was pregnant. He had been wanting to start a family for a while and I was the hold out. We'd only been trying for a couple months and I was shocked how quickly it happened. I was already six weeks along._

_It was a cold November night and the waitress seated me by the window. I took a sip of my water and looked out at the streets bustling with cars and people. I loved Friday nights in Portland, everyone was out regardless of the weather. _

_All of sudden I heard tires screech and a crashing sound. I couldn't see where it came from, but I knew it had to be close. _

_Must have been a car accident, I thought. Hopefully everyone is ok. At least it was on the city streets so it was probably just a fender bender. _

_I looked back down at the menu and then I heard the screaming. I saw people running to the end of the block; but because of the angle of the window I couldn't see the actual scene of the accident. _

_Just then an ambulance siren wailed in the distance and drew closer and closer. It screamed past the restaurant and stopped at the end of the block. _

_Wow, must have been a pretty bad accident. _

_I looked at my watch and realized it had been at least fifteen minutes since Seth dropped me off. _

_Where is he? He should have been here by now._

_Suddenly a sense of dread washed over me. My stomach rolled. _

_No, it's just the morning sickness. _

_I sat there for a few more minutes. _

_No Seth. _

_I could still hear the sirens in the background and my ears started ringing. _

_Something was wrong. _

_He should be here. _

_Something was wrong. _

_I grabbed my handbag and got up from the table. I told the hostess I was leaving and I quickly left the restaurant. _

_I hurried to the end of the block and saw an ambulance and police cars and people milling around. I pushed my way through the crowd, the sense of dread seeping into my bones. _

_I looked at the scene and a black Mercedes appeared to have run a stop sign and slammed into another car, but the damage didn't look that bad. _

_Maybe Seth was helping? That would be so like him. _

_I rounded the police car and saw a man in an expensive suit in handcuffs. He was bleary-eyed and his hair and tie were disheveled. He looked like a prominent man, but he was obviously very intoxicated. _

"_Don't you know who I am?" He screamed at the police officer. _

"_Sir, you are in a great deal of trouble, I suggest you shut your mouth right now before you make it worse." The officer growled at him. _

_I was so confused as I tried to take in the scene. I walked a little farther and saw two paramedics working frantically over someone lying on the ground. _

"_He's not responding!" I heard one yell. _

"_It looks like a serious head wound, and he's probably bleeding internally, we have to get him on a stretcher!"_

"_I don't think we can do anything Bill. We haven't had a pulse in 10 minutes. I think he's gone."_

_A sense of gloom washed over the scene and one of the paramedics stepped back. _

_I moved forward, drawn to the man on the ground. _

_Black hair, black shirt, black shoes, I know those shoes… I know those shoes… russet skin… no, no it can't be…._

_Oh my God!_

_Oh my God! _

_Oh my God! _

_I slowly walked over to the man on the ground and saw Seth, his body was contorted and covered in blood. I dropped to my knees and screamed._

_He's gone!_

_Oh my God!_

_He can't be! _

_Oh my God! _

_I'm pregnant! _

_Oh my God!_

_He's gone!_

_Seth! No, I'm pregnant! Seth, no you can't leave me!_

_No, no, no, no, no, no he can't be gone…_

_My chest was tight, so tight, I couldn't breathe. I heard voices around me and buzzing in my ears. _

"_Miss, miss, are you alright? Do you know this man?"_

"Bella, Bella dear are you alright?"

"_Miss, miss please talk to me. I think she's having a panic attack."_

"Bella, Bella, please talk to me. I think she's having a panic attack."

"_Miss, miss do you know this man? Take deep breaths miss."_

"_He's my husband!" I sobbed and began shaking violently. _

_He's gone. Oh my God I'm pregnant. He's gone. He's gone._

"Bella, Bella, we're here. It's ok we're here. Bella, take deep breaths. Esme should I call someone?"

Rosalie?

"Bella, dear please try to take deep breaths."

Esme?

I looked up and realized I couldn't catch my breath.

"Bella, take deep breaths, it's ok. It's Esme and Rosalie, we are right here."

I gasped and gasped trying to get in air. The room was spinning.

"Bella, try putting your head between your knees."

I leaned forward, still gasping for air when I felt warm hands on my back. Finally, my head started to clear and my breathing steadied. I slowly sat back up.

I focused my eyes on the room.

"Bella, Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call.

Alice?

"Oh my God! Bell are you okay?"

Suddenly, Alice was on the floor in front of me, my hands in hers.

"Bell, take a deep breath. You are ok. You are ok remember. Everything is ok. You have me and Jasper and Lily and Tanner and Harper… and Emily and Sam. You are ok, we are all here, you are not alone."

"Alice?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella? It's Rosalie. I called Alice when you….weren't responding.

"How long was I…?"

"You have been out of it for about 45 minutes."

"Oh." Suddenly hot tears flooded my eyes and I could feel my face flush bright crimson.

"Oh Esme, Rosalie I am so sorry, I can't believe I…

"Shh, shh, shh. Nonsense dear. It's ok. It is perfectly understandable considering what you went through. Oh Bella, I had no idea. Oh my dear I am so sorry. Don't you ever feel bad." Esme said as she hugged me to her.

But how did she know?

"Esme, how did you…?"

"After you told me, you know the first day I met you. I did a little searching. I found the news article about your husband. But I didn't put the dates together until just now when you said..."

"Wait, I said that all out loud?" I instantly felt embarrassed.

"Yes, but don't worry about it dear. Sometimes our subconscious finds ways to get things out that it needs to get out. Have you…talked to anyone since the accident?" She inquired quietly.

"Just my family." I whispered.

"You know, our network has some fantastic grief counselors, I think you should consider it, sometimes it just helps to talk to someone who doesn't have a stake in things."

She smiled at me and Alice with sad eyes. Alice just nodded. She had tears in her eyes as well.

For everything she had helped me through, I knew that Alice and Jasper had grieved Seth's death as well, they had been very close to him.

"Maybe that's a good idea." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, on a side note, Bella, I can't believe I didn't figure it out but we are going to be playing volleyball together tomorrow." Rosalie said, changing the conversation.

"What?" I was confused.

"I never put two and two together because your last names are different, but I play on Alice's team. I should have realized when she said her sister-in-law was going to fill in Lisa's spot and that she had just moved to Seattle...That's how I had Alice's number. She was listed as your emergency contact, but then I figured it all out. Small world huh?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, small world." I gave her a half-smile back.

"Bella why don't I go pick up Harper and you can take some time to collect yourself and then Rosalie will drop you by our place later." Alice said.

I shook my head. "No Alice, I need to see her… I need to…. hold her."

"Ok." She said softly and nodded. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Yeah." I went to stand up and Esme and Alice helped me from the couch. My legs and arms felt heavy and I felt like I had been hit by a truck.

Esme pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "Bella, if you ever need to talk, please know, I will be here for you."

"Thank you Esme."

Alice and I made our way out of the office. She grabbed my coat and handbag for me. I would just run down and get my car tomorrow morning. She insisted I stay at their house tonight.

We took the elevator downstairs to the daycare.

I walked back to the two year olds room and looked at Harper. She was giggling and playing with some blocks. She looked up at me.

"Momma!" She chirped and toddled over to me.

I picked her up and hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent.

Tia walked over and put her hand on my arm. "Bella are you ok?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I am now."


	7. Chapter 6 Sightings

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 6: Sightings**

**Edward Cullen**

After rushing to my parents for brunch, I felt like I was in sensory overload. My whole body felt alive. My mind felt open and it was like I was seeing the world for the first time. It was a warm spring day. The colors of the trees appeared greener than before. The sun was actually shining again today, and I couldn't help but think of the irony in that.

I hoped she would call. I wanted nothing more than to hear her voice again.

Actually that's not true, I wanted to be wrapped around her again, moving inside her as we screamed each other's names.

"Eeeed-waaard…. Earth to Edward!" Emmett's annoying voice came crashing into my consciousness.

"What?" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Dude, where are you today, you are completely off in la la land." Emmett said.

I looked around and noticed everyone at the table was staring at me. Rosalie was giving me a strange look and my parents were whispering to themselves.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked.

My mother chuckled. "Nothing Edward, it's just that usually you are more of a conversationalist." She almost giggled. "You look like you're high or something."

"Mom! How the hell would you know if someone was high!" I said in disbelief.

My Dad started laughing and rolled his eyes.

"Edward, please, I went to school in the sixties." She said. Dad, Emmett and Rosalie all snickered.

I shook my head, baffled. The thought of Esme Cullen, Senator's wife and hostess extraordinaire, high as a kite was too much too handle. I was picturing her at a Grateful Dead concert and just couldn't put the two together in my head.

"Well you know what they say, it's ok as long as you didn't inhale." My Dad said laughing.

I broke into a smile and started laughing along with them. I loved my family. People might like to think because we have money we are stuffy and uptight. But my family was as normal and American as apple pie. We loved to give each other shit and dish it back. It was one thing growing up to be a Cullen. But when your parents acted like everyone else's, at least at home, it was humbling to know you were no different.

"Seriously Edward what were you thinking about? You had the strangest look on your face." My Dad questioned.

I cleared my throat. "Nothing, just...you know. I have a lot on my plate right now."

Emmett snickered this time and I kicked him under the table. We might be thirty-three and thirty-two years old but we were still Irish twins and we acted like we were ten sometimes. Especially Emmett.

He stopped me when I came in the front door fifteen minutes late to ask me where I was. When he said I better tell him or he would keep pestering me about it in front of the whole family during brunch I relented. I told him I spent the night with someone incredible but wouldn't give him any more than that. I didn't want him opening his big mouth and I certainly didn't want my Mom asking me any questions, especially after our conversation yesterday at her office. I wanted to keep anything with Bella a secret for now. If there even was anything.

_God, I hope she calls me. _

Listen to me pining after this woman like I am a fourteen year old boy with a crush on the hot senior cheerleader!

"Edward!" My mom was full on laughing this time. "You're doing it again. You didn't even hear my question." She was shaking her head with a goofy grin on her face.

"Sorry, I'm tired." I mumbled.

_Yeah because you spent most of last night having the best sex of your life._

I cleared my throat again. "What did you say?"

"I said, have you considered the job offer anymore?"

"Yes. I think I'm going to do it." I said with purpose.

"Really!" She practically screeched and launched out of her chair to come around and hug me. "That's wonderful. Oh it's going to be so good to have you back."

My Dad stood up and shook my hand. "I'm very glad to hear it son."

We continued talking about what my new job would entail and about running for Senate in six years. Emmett and Rosalie seemed happy for me, and I knew Emmett would be with me every step of the way. He had never been one for getting involved in politics, in fact he dreaded public speaking, which was why he was a transactional attorney, he would rather make business deals.

Even though my night with Bella largely pushed me over the edge on my decision, I knew I had been unhappy in D.C. for a while. I just hadn't seen the signs. I had come to the point where going to dinners and events just became monotonous. I never felt like I had any real purpose, like I was contributing to society in any way. Coming back to Washington and working directly on issues that affect people sounded so much more satisfying.

We chatted on about the upcoming election and my father's opponent. My father's approval rating was an inconceivably high 70% and he really didn't stand a chance to lose in the fall. His opponent was Aro Volturi. Aro had run against him in the previous election and lost in a landslide, but he was the only person conceited enough to think he could beat my father even though he lost by almost thirty-five points.

After brunch, I decided to head back to the Fairmont and hit the gym. I put in my five miles on the treadmill and lifted some weights. I hopped in the shower and decided to take a nap. Emmett suggested going out that night, but after the night before I didn't know if I really wanted to drink again when I had to fly back to Seattle in the morning.

I toweled off and slipped under the covers hoping to grab a couple hours, then maybe I would change my mind. I slipped into sleep.

"_Edward…" She whispered in my ear, nibbling and licking it. _

"_Edward…I want to taste you, I want to taste your whole body." _

_She moved away from my ears kissing and licking down my neck and chest to my lower abdomen. _

_Her hair splayed across my body as she licked the v of my hips. I hissed in pleasure._

_She firmly pressed her hands in my lower abs and pressed hard all the way up to my chest and pinched my nipple. I moaned at the sensation and she ground herself into me. _

"_Edward… do you want me to taste you? Do you want me to lick, you and suck you until you come in my mouth? _

"_God yes!" I moaned as she continued to grind into me. _

_She slowly kissed her way back down my chest and then grabbed my cock in her hand. I hissed again in pleasure. _

"_Say it. Tell me what you want." _

_Are you fucking kidding me? "I want you, to take me in your mouth…but I want you in mine at the same time." _

"_Mmmm, demanding are we?" She quirked an eyebrow at me as her eyes looked up at me from under her long lashes. "Well I think I can agree to that." _

_Before I knew it she flipped around and took me in her mouth. I almost came instantly at the force. But I wanted to taste her, I grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to me and she arched her back. I spread her legs around my head. I slammed my finger into her and she moaned around my cock. The sensation making me impossibly hard. _

_I licked her slit and then plunged my tongue into her. Licking and sucking and pinching her clit until she began writhing above me. I plunged two fingers into her and pressed down on her lower back with my other hand, bringing her into my fingers and tongue. I looked down to see her with my cock in her mouth, looking at me. It was so fucking hot, I could feel the twitch in my abdomen and the fire starting move through me. _

_I could tell she was close too as she began to clench around my fingers and I bit down on her clit. "Come for me Bella." _

_Her cry rang out…. Over and over and over and over and over and…_

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

What the fuck! No fucking way.

I reached for my phone knocking it off the nightstand and onto the floor. I quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, it's Caius. We need you on a plane back to D.C. immediately. The Aman brothers are threatening to pull their endorsement for Senator Kebi and you have the best relationship with them. They are only going to be in town until tomorrow night and I need you back here to meet with them." My boss ordered me.

Caius is a prick with an ego the size of the Pacific. Technically he was my boss, but he hardly ordered me to do or go anywhere. I brought in more money to the DCCC than any of the other fundraising officers. I knew it must be important or else he wouldn't call.

"Yes, I can book a flight and be there late tonight."

"Good. I will have a car pick you up at 9:00 tomorrow morning to take you to brunch." The line clicked.

Fuck. Now I had to get on a plane in a few hours and I have a painfully hard erection. I checked the time. 4:00 P.M.

I quickly dialed the airline I had been on and booked a flight for 8:00. Looks like I won't sleep tonight either, seeing as how I would lose three hours going back east. Great.

I dialed Eleazar to let him know my change of plans and then hopped in the shower again. I blasted the cold water to calm myself down from my dream and stepped out to pack and change for the airport. Eleazar picked me up within the hour and I boarded the flight back to D.C.

Before I left, I called my parents to let them know I was leaving and to tell my Dad to let Peter and Tanya know I was officially taking the job. After my meeting with the Aman brothers I was going to tell Caius that I was quitting. I figured it would probably still take a couple months before I could actually get back to Seattle for good though.

I laid back in my seat and thought about Bella. She hadn't called today, but of course I really didn't expect her to call the next day. Hoped maybe. I just wish I wouldn't have been in such a hurry to leave her place this morning and I could have said a proper good-bye to her. I never got her number either.

Shit.

Hopefully she saw the note. I hope she believed what I said. There really were no words to describe last night.

Fuck.

I never told her I was moving back to Seattle or that I even had a job offer. For all she knows, I live in D.C. and I was only in town for business.

Shit. Fuck. I don't even know her last name and I was so caught up in having her not find out mine, I never told her last night.

My mind was racing when I realized, I really had no way of getting in touch with her unless she called me. I could have Emmett go to her building, but hell I don't even remember what her condo number was because I was in too much of a hurry to leave. I could find it, but I wouldn't be able to tell him.

_God, I hope she calls._

*&^%$#

It had been four weeks. Four weeks since the best night of my life. Four weeks without a phone call. I was sure at this point that she probably just thought of it as a fling. I tried to talk myself into that as well, but it wouldn't make the dreams stop. Every morning I would wake up with raging morning wood from some other intense erotic dream like the one I had the afternoon at the Fairmont.

I couldn't get her out of my head. I would pass a Starbucks and think of her. Or go out for drinks and order a Jameson and Ginger. I would smell strawberries at the market and smell her hair splayed around me. I would go to the office and they had freesias in the reception, I realized once I smelled them that it was her floral scent I couldn't place.

She was fucking everywhere.

I had rushed back to D.C. and met with the Aman brothers and diffused the fire as Caius requested. On Monday morning when I returned to work I immediately gave them my notice that I was quitting and moving back to Seattle to take over the State Director's job. For as much as I disliked Caius and a lot of the other phonies, I didn't want to leave the party in a lurch during primary season, so I agreed to stay on for two months to help break in some of the other reps with the big donors. Thus, for the next four weeks I found myself flying all over the U.S. meeting with donors, attending dinners and functions and introducing the new staff.

Peter wanted me to come back to Seattle four weeks after I left to discuss my new position, meet with the state party chairs and map out our plans for getting me "experience" so I could run in 6 years. I gladly chose to come back because I needed the break and I needed to look for an apartment since I didn't want to stay at my parents place or be at the Fairmont for an extended period of time. And if I was being honest with myself, I was hoping to see her again.

So finally on April 7 I boarded a plane for Seattle again, thinking about my last trip back. I wanted to see her. I tried to get her out of my head and convince myself it was just a one night fling as she obviously saw it, but I couldn't. No matter what I did my body ached for her and I knew there was more to that night than just a fling. We had so much in common, we talked and just _were _together effortlessly.

Maybe something happened to her? Dread ran through me briefly. No, I can't think that way.

Maybe I should just try to go see her?

Yes. I could go to her condo and see if she's home.

Would that be too stalkerish?

I pondered that thought for a moment. Probably. But I didn't care. I had to talk to her. I had to find out what she felt about that night so I could verify my feelings or move on.

We touched down in Seattle five hours later and I stood up to stretch. I wore a hat this time so I could disguise myself a bit and it helped because I had no troubles making my way through the airport. I found Eleazar again and we made our way to the Fairmont.

"It's good to see you again Edward."

"You too Eleazar."

"To the Fairmont I presume."

"Yes." Then I thought for a moment.

"Actually, Eleazar can you take me somewhere else before the Fairmont?"

"Of course sir."

"Just Edward, Eleazar." I chuckled.

I gave Eleazar the location for the building when suddenly I became nervous. My hands were sweating and my heart was beating rapidly. I was 6:00 P.M. She should be home from work right?

But what if she doesn't want to see me?

Eleazar pulled up outside her building and I took a deep breath and looked up. I should be prepared for all contingencies I suppose.

"Eleazar. I am going to go up to speak with someone, but I am not sure how long it will take. Can I just call you when I am ready? If it is longer than 30 minutes, please just take my bags to the hotel again and relieve yourself for the evening."

"Yes Edward."

I nodded and stepped out of the car. Her building had a security guard and I managed to talk him into letting me go up to "surprise" an old friend from college.

I got in the elevator and found my heart tightening in my chest and my lungs burning for air. I realized I was holding my breath and let it out in a long sigh as the door opened. A man with sandy blonde hair and dressed in a suit stepped on right as I stepped out.

"Pardon me sir." He nodded.

"No problem." I replied as I noticed he was carrying an overnight bag that looked quite feminine.

I turned to go down the hallway and stopped at her door.

_Well, it's now or never._

I lifted my hand and slowly rapped on her door three times. I stepped back and put my hands in my pocket and shifted from side to side.

Nothing.

I rapped three more times.

Still nothing. She wasn't home.

I stood there and looked at her door a minute longer and realized she wasn't going to answer. I turned away and walked back to the elevator. Just as I went to push the button I saw the same blonde man.

He was on his cell phone.

"Sorry." He said as he almost ran into me.

"So what is it you need?" He asked as he walked down the hallway toward Bella's door. He pulled out a pair of keys and disappeared inside.

My heart sank to the floor. There was someone else. Maybe there was always someone else. Did she lie to me? She said she was single. That night must not have meant the same to her as it meant to me.

My mind was racing and then I realized I was still standing in the hallway and determined I better get out of there before he came back out of her apartment. But then I thought I would ask him if he knew her. Maybe I could find something out about her.

No. I need to go.

I quickly pressed the button to go down and hurried into the elevator. I called Eleazar from the lobby and jumped in the car when he came around.

I had to meet with Peter and the other party leaders on Saturday afternoon. But right now I just wanted to go back to the hotel and sulk. It wasn't that Bella was the only reason that I moved back to Seattle, but she was definitely a factor and right now I felt confused and hurt.

What the fuck is wrong with me? We only spent one night together and I am all clingy like a woman. We never proclaimed ourselves to one another. I don't even know her last name.

I checked in to the hotel and made my way upstairs. I decided to take a long hot shower and relieve the tension in my body. I slipped on some pajama pants and ordered some room service. Just then my phone rang.

"Edward Cullen."

"Ed, what's up man." Emmett said.

"Not much, just got to the hotel."

"You have any plans for tonight."

"No Em. I was just going to hang here, I am kind of jet-lagged." I lied.

"Oh, I thought maybe you would be meeting up with that chick you saw last time."

Of course, he had to bring up Bella.

"No Em. I was really hoping to just crash. It's 10:00 by my body you know."

"Ok man. Well, do you want to hit up the rec center for some ball in the morning. Rose is playing volleyball in the morning and Mom is taking the kids to their swimming lessons. I thought we could get the old man to join us."

"That sounds great man. What time."

"10:00."

"See you then."

I ate my dinner and climbed into bed. I just couldn't figure it out. Bella didn't seem like the type to lie, but why would some _man_ have a key to her place. She could have met him after me.

_But to have keys after only a month?_

Something just didn't fit.

Maybe their related?

Fuck, I have to quit stewing over this. I felt my body slip into unconsciousness and once again had a night of dream-filled sleep.

*&^%$#

I woke up tired and weary. I felt like I hadn't slept a wink. I rolled out of bed at 7:00 and decided to go for a walk and grab a Starbucks. I wandered for two hours just thinking about the situation over and over again. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something major I was missing.

Em picked me up at 9:30 and we made our way to the Rec Center. We joined a pick-up game and even my father played 3 on 3 with us for almost an hour. It felt good to release some of my pent up anxiety.

Em and I decided to walk over toward the volleyball court when we caught Rosalie walking towards us.

"Hey Rosie did you win?" Emmett put his arm around her.

"Gah, you monkey, you reek."

"Awe you love me Rose. So?"

"Yeah, we kicked ass, Swanny is really good. A hell of a lot better than Lisa."

"Oh yeah, isn't she Alice's sister-in-law."

"Yeah and get this, she's our new leg affairs director too. One in the same."

"Really. Small world"

"That's what I said."

I looked over toward the volleyball court and I saw a tiny woman I recognized as Alice. She was Jasper Whitlock's wife, a young charismatic state Senator that was rumored to be an up-and-comer in the party. I had never met him, but my father said great things about him. She was with three little kids. Two were older. The oldest girl had dark hair and light skin like Alice. The boy had sandy blonde hair but looked like the girl. But the third was a little girl with dark, almost black hair, and a more russet skin tone. She couldn't have been more than two and toddled around. She was beautiful, and oddly familiar.

I looked back to Rosalie and Emmett who were discussing where we should go for lunch. We gathered up our things and headed for the car. I climbed in the car and glanced back toward the entrance of the community center.

Suddenly I saw a stream of mahogany hair step out of an Audi SUV and run into the community center. I knew that hair, I could feel it in my hands.

What was Bella doing here? She was obviously picking someone up because she parked in the temporary spot.

Before I could stop Emmett or jump out of the car I realized we were pulling out of the parking lot. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice.

I saw her. I knew it was her.

God, why can't I get this woman out of my head!

For the rest of the weekend I simply trudged through my obligations. I had lunch with Rosalie and Emmett and I think they could tell something was wrong with me. I met with the party officials for most of the afternoon on Saturday and we of course hit up Murphy's afterward which was like pouring salt in my wound. I had brunch with my parents on Sunday morning before looking at a few apartments and heading for the airport.

By the time I flew out I was beat. I couldn't put it all together. I couldn't figure out what I was feeling and why I was pining over this woman after a month. I couldn't decide why it all bothered me and yet why I felt I was missing something important.

Why did I feel an attachment to her? Why did the thought of never seeing her again or of her with someone else make my heart drop and send fury through my veins at the same time?

I walked up the sidewalk to the townhome I rented only to find Lauren Mallory sitting on the step.

Fuck, this is so not what I need right now. I was bleary-eyed and dead-tired and my emotions had been in a tailspin all weekend after seeing that guy at Bella's and not knowing who he was to her. I felt so confused.

"Hey Eddie!" She sprang up from the steps and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hi Lauren." I pulled from her embrace and gave her a cold response. "What are you doing here."

She ran her finger up my buttons and pulled her lip between her teeth. She was trying to be sultry but it didn't look that way, not like it does on Bella. Instead she just looked slutty.

She batted her eyelashes at me.

_Fuck we're back to this again._

"I thought maybe we could…'catch up'." I caught the shift in her tone.

"No Lauren, I am not interested. I think you should go."

"But why Eddie?" She pouted.

"First of all, don't call me Eddie, it's Edward. Second of all, I don't want to do this anymore Lauren. I want to end our arrangement."

"What?" She asked with anger.

"I said I am done. It has been fun, but it's over. Please go."

She tried again to touch me and I backed away. "Awe Edward, c'mon you don't mean that."

"Lauren, I am not fucking interested. I am exhausted, I just got back from a month of flying all over the fucking country and I want to go to sleep. Now please leave."

"But Edward, we could be great together, you know that." She glowered.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression of this. But we agreed a long time ago that our…interactions… were purely for sex. Nothing more. I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you."

"But…"

"No Lauren. I don't want a relationship with you, frankly I don't want to see you again, I am moving back to Seattle in a month and that's it."

"That's it!" she fumed.

"Yes. That's it." I glared at her.

"After seven fucking years Edward! Seven years of fucking me and nothing. Just 'that's it'."

"Lauren, we haven't even been together in over a year. I told you then I wanted to end this. You need to move on." I put the key in my door and she slapped it away. I stepped back and pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

"Lauren, either get off my front step or I am calling the police."

"You wouldn't dare!" she screeched.

"I would. Now please leave. And please do not contact me again."

She huffed and stomped off my stairs and ran to her car. "This is not the end of this Edward Cullen." She yelled to me and then jumped in her car and peeled off.

Whatever. Fucking women.

*&^%$#

Two weeks later on April 21 I found myself back on a plane to Seattle. This time I was taking a share of my belongings with me. I was going to do a more extensive apartment search this weekend as well as meet with party officials about my new job again.

I met my realtor downtown and found myself at an apartment building across the street from Bella's. Fucking perfect.

I still hadn't gotten her out of my head and instead had thrown myself into work. I traveled a bit more the last two weeks but also spent a significant amount of time training in the new personnel. If there was one thing I learned in politics, it's that you don't burn your bridges. I knew I needed to be as helpful as possible to the DCCC if I was going to be running in six years. I also knew they were more than happy to have a guaranteed candidate in six years to take my father's place, and a Cullen nonetheless. It was a win-win situation.

I walked into the apartment and took in the full length windows and modern décor. It was very different from my townhome in D.C. but the view was unbelievable. It was on the 20th floor and I could see the mountains from my living room and master bedroom. I decided to take it.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I was also hoping I would see Bella coming or going from her apartment.

_Why can't you just forget about her?_

I went back to the hotel to change. I was to meet with Jacob Black, my father's Director of Legislative Affairs to discuss some of the major issues we would be dealing with in both the election and the upcoming term. We wanted to keep it pretty informal, however, so of course we were meeting at Murphy's.

Again.

Fuck.

I am never going to get over this.

I strode into Murphy's at 6:00 and saw a large man with russet skin, black hair and nearly black eyes sitting in the back booth with Peter. I didn't realize Peter was going to be here, but whatever.

"Peter, it's good to see you." I shook his hand.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Jacob Black."

"Jacob."

"Edward."

We shook hands, a little too long and I eyed him suspiciously and sat down. I had never met this guy, what was his problem?

"So, Edward you're father wanted us to get you up to speed on the issues for the election and upcoming term." He started.

"Yes. What are the major things we will be facing so I can start following them more closely in the next few weeks."

It's not that I wasn't well-versed in legislation and policy issues that were up for debate. Hardly. I read the Wall Street Journal, Washington Post, New York Times, and Seattle papers daily. Rather, each Senator picks his fights, so to speak, and I needed to know which battles my father decided to have a stake in so that I could flag other factors which may affect his bills or issues.

Peter and Jacob launched in to the areas we could expect a fight, ones that should be easily passed and also hot-button issues that could arise in the near future. We talked at length about my role as State Director and how I would be in contact with Jacob who is in D.C. Even though we kept it mostly business, I felt as though Jacob was being short with me.

When we were finishing up, Jacob mentioned the CARE Foundation fundraiser in two weeks.

"Edward will you be here for the foundation fundraiser?" Peter asked.

"I should be back in Seattle by then. I would like to attend this year since I have missed it the last few years. What is the main focus?"

"It's a partnership with MADD this year, so drunk-driving and related offenses as well as abuse at the hands of inebriated individuals." Jacob said. "The new Associate Director of Legislative Affairs has done an exceptional job shaping the issues." Jacob said with a smirk.

Peter snickered. "I bet you would like to be shaping something about her too, huh Black."

He just shrugged and kept smirking. "I am going to be attending with her." He raised his eyebrows.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, feeling left out, something I did not like.

"Let's just say your Mom's new director is easy on the eyes." Peter said.

"That's an understatement. She's fucking hot and even you can admit that old man." Jacob nudged him.

Peter just laughed. I was tired of this. I didn't need to sit here and see these two drool over a person who is obviously of great importance to my mother's foundation. Do they have no decency? Now I can see why Rosalie complains about women not being taken seriously in the political arena. If she is a Director at CARE I am sure she is exceptionally smart and talented. My mother required nothing but the best.

"Speaking of dates, Edward if you are attending the fundraiser you should probably have someone with you." Peter said.

"I don't want to take a date Peter. I don't even know anyone I could take."

_Well, I knew one I wished I could take but…._

"Well, why don't you go with Tanya. She has to attend and I bet she would be more than happy to accompany you." Jacob submitted.

Before I could refuse, Peter jumped in. "Yes Edward that would be perfect!"

"I'll think about it." I said shooting Jacob and evil glare.

Fucking great. I do not want to attend with Tanya the ice queen. I had spoken with her a few more times since we met and I really didn't care for her.

After leaving Murphy's I crashed and was up early on Saturday for a long day of meetings. That evening I went to my parents house for dinner with the entire family.

My mother greeted me at the door excitedly as always. My father was in town again this weekend, as he flew back nearly every weekend he could to spend it with my mother. Even though she had an office at her foundation, she generally would take 1-2 week stints a few times a year and live with him in D.C. as well. Now that he was campaigning he was able to be in Seattle almost every weekend and several week days.

We all gathered in the kitchen and drank margaritas and ate some tapas. The weather was warmer and my mother decided it would be fun to have summer food and drinks before the campaign picked up and we wouldn't be able to get together.

"So Edward, when will you be back for good?" My Mom asked.

"Well, I have to finish up a few things for the DCCC and then prepare to move. I should be back in two weeks. The day before the foundation fundraiser."

"Good. There is someone I want you to meet." She said.

"Mo-om." I groaned. The last thing I wanted was to be set up right now.

"Oh Edward stop it. I just want to introduce you. She is a new employee of mine."

"Yeah right." I muttered under my breath just as Emmett walked back into the room.

"Who you talking about Mom, Swanny?"

"Yes, I thought I should introduce Edward to her." My mom said knowingly.

"Oh dude, Ed man, she is fine. I mean F.I.N.E. Fine. You should seriously tap…..Hey!" Emmett shouted, as Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Emmett shut up, if you knew what that poor woman has been through…" She trailed off. "Not to mention what she has had to do to prepare herself for the fundraiser, you wouldn't talk that way."

"I was just saying she's attractive." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I am sure I will meet her there. I already got roped into taking a date." I said.

"Really? Who?" My Mom's ears perked up.

"Tanya. Dad's PR person. And before you say anything Mom, I am not interested. She is cold. I am only going because apparently Peter thinks I shouldn't go by myself."

"Ah. Peter probably knows best. I have to admit, when she first started for your father, I was hoping maybe you two would hit it off, but I have to agree with you. She is a bit shrewd."

We finished up dinner and sat by the outdoor fire pit. It was a rare night with no rain in Seattle. We laughed and talked and told old stories about our childhood. It was nice to unwind with my family after the emotional and crazy few months I had. I was glad to be coming back to Seattle. I missed doing this on a regular basis.

"Well, we better get going Em. I have a play date with Swanny and Harper tomorrow and I want to make sure the house is cleaned up." Rosalie stated, getting out of her chair with a sleeping Bree.

"Belly's coming in the morning?" He asked excitedly. "I can't wait to meet her little girl."

"Yeah right Emmett you just want to stare at her ass." Rosalie laughed.

He shrugged and we all chuckled. He picked up Riley and they left for home.

*&^%$#

The next two weeks passed quickly and on Friday, May 5 I found myself officially back in Seattle. I was glad to leave D.C. behind. I had enough of the bimbos and the east coast and the rat race of D.C. I was ready for a new phase in my life.

I moved into my new apartment and spent the day setting up and putting away.

On Saturday, I woke up early to go for a run and lift. I stopped at the dry cleaners to pick up my tux for the fundraiser that night and got my hair cut.

At 6:00 Eleazar rang me and I walked down to the car waiting outside my building. Just as I was getting in I saw a flash of mahogany hair and a sea of violet colored fabric getting into a car across the street.

Could it be?

She was wearing an evening gown?

Was she attending the fundraiser?

Maybe tonight I would finally have my chance. One way or another, I was back in Seattle for good and I had to see her.


	8. Chapter 7 Out of My Mind

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 7: Out of My Mind**

**Bella Swan**

_I could feel feathery light kisses up and down my shoulders, collarbone and neck. Hands slowly caressed my skin, tenderly massaging and stroking me. _

_A hand trailed down the side of my face, my neck and to my breasts. It gripped my breast and took my nipple between its thumb and forefinger, I sighed contentedly. The hand moved to the other breast while the lips devoured my neck and nibbled my ear. _

_The sensations running through my body were like a current, setting my entire being aflame. _

_The hand trailed further down my stomach and torso until it reached the place I wanted it most. _

"_God you're so fucking beautiful." The voice whispered in my ear and I leaned back into him and wrapped my arm around his neck. _

"_Not as beautiful as you." I said before crashing my lips to his. _

"_Yes, more beautiful. Exquisite, perfect. I want you again." He said between kisses._

"_Then take me." I said. _

_And without another word his fingers plunged into my folds at the same time his tongue plunged into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and I could feel his hardness pressed against my back. I let out a moan and opened my leg up to him and hitched it over his legs._

_He stroked me and played my every string, bringing me close to the edge and then letting me back down. He was building me up and I knew I was going to come hard. _

"_I want to be inside you." He whispered and then pulled me into him, rubbing his hardness against my ass and lower back. _

"_I know."_

"_But I don't have any more…" he trailed off, his other hand caressing my hair and his mouth on the sweet spot below my ear. _

_I reached over to my night stand and grabbed a condom. Good thing I hung on to those from my few dating forays. I ripped it and turned to sheath him. But he stopped me. "No, I want to stay like this." He grabbed it from me and quickly put it on. He turned me back around and pressed his chest into my back. He hitched my leg back over his hip and then drew his hand all the way up the side of my body. He kissed me soundly and then slowly pressed inside of me. _

"_Fuck. You feel so good. You have no idea." I could feel him collecting himself._

"_I think I do." I smiled into his kiss and he began to move inside of me. I couldn't stop the moans of pleasure escaping my lips. My whole body was trembling as he fondled my breasts, pinching my nipples, and kissing and sucking my neck and shoulders and back. _

_I wrapped my hand behind me to grab his ass and pressed myself into him harder. He hissed at the deepening and bit down on my shoulder. _

_I cried out in pleasure and in pain. _

"_Did I hurt you?" He stopped, worried._

"_No, don't stop, it was hot." _

_He smiled into my shoulder and began thrusting into me faster and I pressed myself back into him, meeting each of his thrusts until we were moving in a superb rhythm. _

_I could feel myself getting closer, and suddenly his hands were everywhere on my body. He leaned up on his elbow and pulled my leg higher. He pressed his hand on my back and ran his hand from my hair down my back to my ass and back up again. _

"_Ugh, God, Edward!" I moaned as he hit my spot with renewed vigor. _

"_Come for me Bella, come all around me." He reached around and pinched my clit. _

"_Ugh, God, Yes! Yes! Edward!" I crashed through to the other side, my body in pure bliss and my walls clamping down around him._

"_Jesus, Bella. Fuck!" He joined me flying over the edge. _

_He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly to his chest kissing me, our chests heaving. He stayed inside of me while we came down from our highs. Then he pulled out of me and I instantly felt the loss. He disposed of everything and climbed back into bed, taking me into his arms and hugging me tightly and I felt a sense of calm wash over me as I slipped back into my slumber._

I awoke to a giggling sound and the talking of my daughter. I blinked to focus and realized I wasn't in bed with Edward. My mind raced through my dream when I realized it wasn't a dream, but a memory of the second time we made love on our night together.

I smiled at the thought. For as much as I wanted to get him out of my head, I couldn't will my subconscious to do it. He was there.

Every night.

Every day.

Every daydream.

I looked around the room and recognized Alice and Jasper's guest bedroom. My thoughts then darkened and spun back to last night. I had been so tired after my panic attack I went to bed early with Harper. I sat up and rubbed my face. I took a deep breath and climbed out of bed to pick her up and bring her into bed with me. This was one of my favorite things on Saturday morning. It was our time, just me and her.

"Good morning baby, who are you talking to?"

She grinned at me. "Up!" She said from the pack-n-play.

"Ok, you want to come to bed with Momma?" She nodded. I picked her up and we climbed back into bed with Pook and her dolly. I grabbed her brush off the nightstand and slowly began brushing her hair while she played with her doll.

There was a light knock at the door and Alice poked her head inside.

"Hey?" She whispered.

"Hey."

"Do you want to talk?"

I swallowed, thinking back to last night and my breakdown in Esme's office. I am sure I scared the shit out of them. I scared the shit out of myself. I haven't had a breakdown like that since Harper was only a couple of months old. Did I want to talk? No.

But then I thought about what Esme said and determined that maybe I needed to get some of it out. I had kept so much of it pent up for so long.

I looked at Alice again and nodded, patting the bed. I sighed, not knowing where to begin. So Alice started for me.

"Can you tell me….what prompted it?" She said tentatively.

I took a deep breath and focused on Harper's hair.

"The foundation is doing a large fundraiser in a month."

"Yeah, Jasper and I are going. But what does that have to do with…" Alice trailed off.

"I have to help focusing the issues and coordinating with Carlisle's leg affairs director too..." I took a deep breath, "We are teaming with MADD and focusing on drinking related offenses."

"Oh. Bella. Are you going to be able to do it? I mean, can someone else do it?"

"No. I think Esme is right. I think I need to talk and work through some of it. I think I am going to try to contact one of the counselors she mentioned."

"Ok, well just know that you don't have to do anything until you're ready and if you ever need to talk, you can talk to Jasper and I. We miss him too Bella." She put her arm around me.

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a hug with tears in my eyes.

"Momma, hungy?" Harper chirped.

"Ok baby let's get you some breakfast."

"Yes, how about pancakes Harps?" Alice said.

"Yeah! Cakes!"

"Great, then we will get ready for our volleyball game and you get to go play in the indoor kids park with Uncle Jasper and Lily and Tanner."

"Yeah!" Harper squealed again. My daughter was so easily entertained.

After my breakdown last night, it was a relief to have something to do this morning. Our volleyball team had our first game. It was at a local recreational center and I was excited to play on a team again. Seth and I played when we lived in Portland and I played in high school. Even though I am only 5'5, I am a pretty decent hitter. It worked out perfectly that one of the players on Alice's team just had a baby. So I was able to take her place for the start of the new season.

I loaded Harper in the car on Saturday morning and we made our way to the rec center with everyone else. When we got there, I noticed Rosalie warming up with a few other women. They all gushed over Harper for a bit until Jasper took her to go play with her cousins.

"So Bella, what position do you play?" Rose said.

"I am an outside hitter, but I can play anywhere, I am pretty much a utility player." I shrugged.

"Great, that's what we need."

I met the other women, Sally, Jen and Julie and we began to warm up. The ladies were good and I was excited to get back on a team. We practiced hitting and I went up for an attack. Alice gave me a perfect set and I hit a hard cross court shot.

"Nice hit Swan! I think you are going to fit right in!" Rose said.

The refs called us to start and we swept the other team 3-0 pretty handily. It felt so good to hustle and sweat and compete again. I could feel tension leaving my body every time I served, hit or dove for a ball. It was a great release.

"Wow Swanny, you were smoking some of those spikes. Someone make you mad this morning?" Rose joked.

"Nah, I was just trying to keep up with all of you." In all honesty, I had taken some of my tension out on the ball, and it felt good.

"Whatever Swanny, you are a ringer, by far the best player on our team. You need to give yourself more credit."

I just shrugged. I liked to play and it was fun to be on a team again.

The ladies all said good-bye until the next week. I told Alice I would bring around the car while she watched the kids and Jasper went to get their car. I jogged to my Audi and as I stepped in I saw a flash of bronze hair getting in a large SUV across the parking lot.

It couldn't be? Why would he be at a rec center in Seattle?

I shook off the thought and picked up Harper. We made our way to lunch and spent the rest of the weekend enjoying the unusually nice weather.

On Monday I spoke with Esme about some counselors she recommended. I set up an appointment with a man name Robert Banner for Wednesday. I emailed Carlisle's Director of Legislative Affairs Jacob Black to meet Thursday since he was in town from D.C. I also wanted to wait to meet with him until I met with my counselor. I wanted to do it; I wanted to face my issues head on. I was also starting to realize I couldn't do everything by myself.

Monday and Tuesday passed and Wednesday I prepared for my first session with Mr. Banner. We met for an hour and I recounted briefly what happened and the attack I had with the trigger. He suggested we meet two times a week until the fundraiser and then re-evaluate once it passed to see how I was progressing.

He thought working on the issues might actually help me heal. He recognized that a large portion of my problem was I never had the chance to fully grieve because I was pregnant and preparing to bring a child into the world. He also said I harbored a lot of guilt over Seth's death and working on the issues with MADD would help me realize that it wasn't my fault. Blame lay on the man who got drunk and decided to drive.

I couldn't fully dismiss the way I felt though. I felt guilty about being late that night, if I hadn't been late we would have parked and walked together and he never would have been crossing the street at the time he was. But I felt Mr. Banner was right. I needed to either realize I wasn't at fault or acknowledge that I couldn't have changed anything and try to move on. I just needed time.

Thursday came and I was mentally preparing myself for the meeting with Senator Cullen's Director. Jacob Black was rumored to be skilled, smart and ruthless in negotiating for the passage of bills. But I knew if he was on staff with Senator Cullen he must be respectable, otherwise Carlisle wouldn't hire him.

Jessica rang me that my 10:00 appointment was arrived and I straightened out my suit. I dressed a little more professionally today in a black skirt suit and crisp oxford shirt. Black was a major player in the party and with the Cullens and I wanted to make a good impression, even if I already felt close to Esme and Rose.

I walked to reception and saw a large man in a fitted pinstriped suit. He had broad shoulders and was quite muscular. He was drinking coffee as he stood staring out the window at the Seattle skyline.

I cleared my throat. "Mr. Black?"

He turned and I could feel myself go pale. He was quite attractive and gave me a large genuine smile, but what caught me was that he looked eerily similar to Seth. He must be native-american. Although he looked nothing like Seth in his features, he had black hair, almost black eyes, and the white of his smile seemed all the more shiny when set against his russet skin. I felt like I was staring at a ghost.

I shook my head quickly and extended my hand. "Bella Swan."

"Ms. Swan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Carlisle and Esme have told me so many good things about you." His tone was sincere but I could detect a hint of arrogance and he studied me like he was assessing my aptitude and my body at the same time.

I collected myself and dismissed his initial look as probably a calculated review he performed whenever he met someone in the political arena. He needed to protect himself and the Senator, never give away a position and never appear vulnerable. I knew what a shark-tank D.C. was and I was sure it was a natural reaction after operating in that environment. I also didn't want to show him that I was bothered by his appearance.

"Well, Mr. Black, I am glad to finally meet you as well. Why don't I show you back to my office and we can discuss the topics for the fundraiser there." I said in a confident yet warm tone. I wanted him to know I didn't fear him, yet I didn't want to appear confrontational as we were hardly foes. We were working together and my job required executing the will of his boss's wife.

"Sounds great."

We walked back to my office and I could feel his eyes on me, calculating and penetrating. It was a bit unnerving and I tried to walk assuredly. It wasn't like when Edward had his eyes on me.

Crap. Where did that come from? I could not be thinking about him right now. Why can't I get him out of my head?

We stepped inside and I motioned to a small table with chairs by my window. He, however, paused by my diplomas on the wall.

"Summa Cum Laude. Very impressive Ms. Swan." He said smugly.

"Well, I worked hard in school; I guess I wanted to make my parents proud considering they sacrificed a great deal for me to go to college."

"Really. That is very noble of you. Where are you from originally?"

"Forks, Washington."

He chuckled.

"Is something funny?" I asked, a bit annoyed that he was making fun of where I grew up.

Then he turned to my diploma from law school and pointed. "Clearwater?"

I took a deep breath. As if his appearance wasn't troubling enough, now he was asking about Seth. But before I could answer he spoke.

"You are Seth's Bella?" he asked.

What? I was completely confused. How could he know Seth and know of me?

"I am sorry, it's just such a strange coincidence." He laughed again. "I am a Quileute as well, my family is from La Push. In fact I think our fathers might be friends. Billy Black?"

Realization dawned on me and my tension eased as I remembered. "Of course, I never put two and two together, I'm sorry. I know Billy mentioned his son worked for the Party but I haven't seen him in probably six years so I had no idea."

Jacob was the son of my father's good friend. He was four years older than me and I never really knew him growing up because he went to school on the reservation. Then I thought of something, if he is Quileute, that must be how he knows Seth. No that couldn't be? Seth didn't go to school on the reservation? His parents moved to Montesano after they finished college in Portland. I knew they were both from La Push originally, but they never went back there and never talked of it.

"Bella?" he prompted me.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I was just trying to figure out how you knew Seth?" I figured being as our parents were friends it was probably ok to be on a first name basis now.

"Well, I played baseball against him of course, but also I used to go to U-Dub to visit his cousin Paul once in a while. Paul was my age and from La Push, but I can still remember him grumbling about Seth going home all the time to see his 'Bella'." He quipped.

"Ah." It fit, Paul was always a pain in the ass.

"How is he by the way? I am assuming you must just go by your maiden name for professional purposes. Keeping away the crazies and all that." He joked. He was starting to soften and yet my face darkened when I knew I would have to tell him.

"Actually no. I was Isabella Swan Clearwater, but…" I swallowed, "Seth passed away two and a half years ago. I actually recently just changed my name back to my maiden name."

A look of shock and sympathy covered his face. "I am so sorry. I had no idea. What happened, I mean he must have been so young? Only what…twenty-nine or so at the time?"

"Yes. And actually Jacob, I might as well tell you this now as it's important since we will be working together the next few weeks." I took a deep breath. "Seth was hit by a drunk driver so this may be a bit…difficult for me." There, I got it out. He knew and I didn't cry or panic.

"Oh my God, Bella are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he stepped over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes." I said resolutely. "I do. I think it will help." I left it at that. I didn't know Jacob yet and for some reason I didn't entirely trust him. But he just nodded and took me at my word.

I motioned us to the table and we dove into the issues that would be addressed at the fundraiser, Senator Cullen's major initiatives, the foundations initiatives and how we should shape our message. We discussed local and national legislation and began to outline suggestions for the Senator's speech. I actually felt good to talk about it and work through it on an almost clinical level.

Around 1:00 we were both pretty spent when Jacob suggested we grab lunch. I agreed and we made our way to the deli in the Cullen Tower.

"So Bella, how do you like working for the Cullens?"

"It's been great. Esme is one of the most caring and sincere people I have ever met and Rose is a tiger, but her fierceness comes from a place of caring as well. I can tell they both truly believe in the causes they work for."

He nodded. "Yes, it's too bad the son's aren't a bit more like their mother. I mean the Senator is a wonderful man, but his sons are not the most civic minded.

I gave him an incredulous look. "I thought the oldest son worked for the DCCC?"

"Oh he does, but he wines and dines and brings in the big donors. His job doesn't exactly involve dirty work or extensive research or anything." He said sipping his soup. "And Emmett is in private practice as an attorney making business deals, not exactly a democratic ambition."

I shrugged. I hadn't met them so who was I to judge. But Jacob obviously had a sore spot for the Cullen sons.

"And now I have to help train in the prodigy and get him up to speed on the civic side of things." He stated saltily.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard? Edward Cullen took a position as the State Director for the Senator. He is moving back to Seattle. But really it's only so he can get experience with local issues and campaigning because he is going to run for Senate in his father's place in six years. This will be the Senator's last term." He said sardonically.

I had not heard of this development. But I doubted it was public knowledge, Jacob was probably only telling me because we both worked so closely with the Cullens and he knew I would have clearance for such things.

"Well that seems smart to me. I mean I am sure he is intelligent and if he is anything like his father, charismatic. At least he is trying to get experience before running. He could take advantage like so many other people in his position and only run on his coat tails." I said.

"Sure, sure. I guess so." He dismissed my comment but then changed the subject.

"So Bella are you attending the fundraiser with anyone?"

"No, I guess I had not thought about it." Wait, what was he asking?

"Well, I don't have a date as I am usually in D.C. Would you like to attend with me, it would be purely professional of course and you don't have to feel obligated? I just thought we could attend together since we will be working on the agenda so much?" He asked with a sly smile. I felt like it was more than that but I couldn't be sure.

I thought about it for a moment. I knew I was going to have to get dressed up and it would be nice to at least have someone to attend with rather than going stag or being a third wheel with Jasper and Alice. I didn't necessarily like Jacob, and especially not in that way. But he wasn't threatening and it would probably look good for both of us, the Cullens and the Party if we attended together.

"Sure Jacob, that sounds fine. I guess we can work out the details as it gets closer." I kept my tone business-like so he would know I only wanted it to be professional, no strings attached. For as much as he reminded me of Seth, I was not attracted to him. He was arrogant and calculating and his features didn't even resemble Seth's.

We finished our lunch and made our way back upstairs to work for the rest of the afternoon. We had nearly everything set and decided we could finalize over telephone and email. He would be submitting our work to the speechwriters to finalize the Senator's speech.

I walked him to reception at 5:00 and noticed Jessica eyeing us. It seemed she knew Jacob.

"Jacob, aren't you excited that Edward will be moving back soon."

"I guess." He almost grumbled. "It will be good for the party. Probably a guaranteed win in six years."

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen just mentioned it because she wanted me to let you know to set something up with him when he is in town next weekend."

"That's fine. I will take care of it." He sighed. There was obviously something between him and Edward Cullen. They didn't like each other, or at least Jacob didn't like him.

I bid him good-bye and made my way to pick up Harper. We headed home, had dinner and played all evening until I put her to bed.

The next morning I awoke with a strange feeling of foreboding. I kept thinking about Edward. But this time I kept thinking about how I knew him from somewhere. I kept getting a flashback of a man standing at a bar at the Governor's inauguration I attended in college. I couldn't place it. It didn't fit with anything going on in my life and I could never hear my friend talking in my ear in the memory.

Oh well, I shook my head. It would come to me.

*&^%$#

The next week passed uneventfully. I had two more sessions with Mr. Banner and I felt like I was making progress. Work was busy, yet I was able to meet Kate and Angela for lunch as well. I scheduled a session with Angela to take some pictures of Harper and I at Alice's shop. Alice insisted that she had to dress us for the photos and I needed to get a dress for the fundraiser.

Alice was ecstatic when she found out I was attending the fundraiser with Jacob Black. I kept telling her it was only professional, but of course she didn't listen. Instead she booked a limo for the four of us so we could all attend together, even though she didn't know Jacob from Adam. There really is no stopping Alice though, so I relented.

The Saturday afternoon two weeks before the fundraiser I found myself at Alice's shop to try on dresses and have some pictures taken of Harper and I. Rose and Bree as well as Kate, Angela and Esme were going to come by to help me choose a dress. I really didn't know why they all needed to be there.

Rose and I had become much closer at work and even went to lunch a few times. I determined that my initial inclinations about her were correct. She had a tough exterior but inside she had a heart of gold and loved her family more than anything in the world. Emmett and Esme even joined us one day.

Emmett was very attractive with dark curly brown hair and dimples. He was a giant of a man with huge shoulders and ripped muscles but he was a teddy bear and a jokester. They made a striking couple. Throughout lunch I often found myself laughing at Rose smacking him on the head and Esme rolling her eyes. For all the attention and limelight they received they just seemed so….normal.

So when I saw Emmett at volleyball that morning, I thought nothing of it when he started whooping and hollering at our game. I laughed when he started calling me "Belly" after I dove for a ball and full out slid across the floor on my own belly. Needless to say, I thought he was great. It made me question Jacob's analysis of the Cullen sons even more. It made me curious to think what the older son was like and I kept going back to the thought that I was missing something important.

As I walked into Alice's shop, the bell rang and I noticed there were no other patrons in the shop.

"Alice, where are all the customers, I thought Saturday was your busiest day?"

"Oh, I closed the shop for the afternoon, I wanted to take as much time as we want and be able to move about."

"Alice…" I chided her.

"Now, none of that. I thought we could use a day like this. I even got us some provisions." She said with a devious look in her eye.

Sure enough, I walked to the large fitting area and saw a tray of cheeses, olives and crackers as well as red and white wine.

Alice's shop was beautiful. She and Jasper didn't need the money, but she enjoyed working and she loved fashion. Having her own place allowed her to set her own hours and then she employed two other women part-time to help her with the store. She did all of the designing and alterations herself, but she also sold high end clothes of some of her favorite designers.

The fitting area was flawless with white couches and plush white carpet and light buttercream walls. Beautiful photos of Paris and Milan, the Meccas of fashion, adorned the walls. It was elegant and classy with a little bit of eclectic flare, just like Alice.

I could see a rack of dresses ranging from white to black to red to purple. I was sure I was in for a long afternoon.

_Thank God we had wine._

Before I knew it Kate, Angela, Esme, Rose and Bree had arrived and were browsing Alice's store, oohing and ahhing over her collection as well as some of the other pieces.

"Ok Bell, time to go, and you are going to try on everything. I only put ten dresses on the rack but you have to try them all." Alice said insistently.

I groaned. "Of course I do. Fine Ali. But if I don't like it, I am not wearing it, you know how picky I am."

I stepped into the dressing room and tried on a red slinky silk dress. It had a low v-cut in the front and a plunging back. It was way too revealing for me and I vetoed it from the get go.

"Bella, if you don't mind, I freaking love red and I would love to try that one." Rose said.

"Please. Then Alice won't try to talk me into it." I said as Alice pouted.

"Cripes Bella its' ok to show some skin sometimes."

"Not at a charity event where you are helping shape the message of the event _and_ introducing the Senator." I glared, that was the end of the discussion.

Of course Rose stepped out in the dress and looked like a Goddess.

Bitch.

I really do love her but she has the body of a sports illustrated model and no matter how much I ran I would feel like a pre-pubescent teen next to her.

I slipped back in and tried on a black strapless dress which was "too plain" according to Alice. Then a green A-line, "not fitted enough." And on and on.

Finally I only had two dresses left on the rack and they looked similar.

"Alice, the white dress and the purple dress are the same."

"I know, but I really like that one and I thought we could see which color might look better."

"Wait, Alice if you liked this one from the beginning why did you make me try all those others on?"

"So you would be absolutely positive as well silly."

I grumbled and grabbed the white dress and slid it on.

I stepped out and on to the platform and everyone gasped. I looked in the mirror and realized it was gorgeous. It was white with one shoulder and gathered at the top with a rosette. It was fitted through the bodice and then bubbled out around my feet like a mermaid. But the back had straps which criss-crossed and revealed skin of my back without showing too much like the red dress.

It was gorgeous, the perfect balance between classy and sexy. It was gorgeous and perfect and white.

White.

The last time I wore a white dress was…

Images from eight years ago immediately began flooding my brain and I could feel my chest tightening. I began taking deep breaths to try to calm myself.

I am not going to panic.

I am not going to panic.

I am ok.

I am not alone.

I kept chanting to myself over and over.

"Bella?" Alice said quietly, placing her hand on my arm. "Are you ok? Do you like it?"

"It's white."

"Yes." She said knowingly.

"The last time I wore white was…."

"I know. I thought maybe it would help to… move past it. I am sorry if it was too much." I realized everyone was very quiet and studying me to make sure I was ok.

I steadied myself and then grabbed her wrist. "No Alice, its' ok. It's good. I really like the dress. Um, I was just thinking about how the last time…" I swallowed, "when I got my wedding dress, I was standing in this same exact spot, you know."

"Bella, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Alice said.

"No, Alice, it's ok. I need to. I need to talk." I said as I thought about my sessions with Mr. Banner the last few weeks. He suggested I talk about my memories of Seth. I began to realize I had avoided talking about him with anyone or even telling stories about him. I also began to realize that my friends and family avoided talking about him as well, lest I break down in front of them. I could only imagine how horrible it was for Alice and Jasper or Emily and Sam when I broke down. I wouldn't know how to react and it would scare the crap out of me if Alice went catatonic for hours.

Mr. Banner suggested I begin to talk about Seth and share the good memories I had. When a situation triggered a memory I should allow myself to think about it and feel the emotions from the memory and then take a moment to appreciate how they made me feel and the time I had with Seth. I could love him and be thankful for that time and feel those emotions but still move on and continue to feel the ones around me every day.

I realized I had been largely numb for the last few years, closing myself off to everyone. Of course I played the part and I was devoted to Harper, but I never fully let anyone in. I decided today would be a good step toward doing so.

"Alice do you remember when we tried on wedding dresses?" She smiled tentatively.

"Yeah. I was so excited. We were getting married in June and you two in October."

"I was just thinking about how I was standing in this same spot and when I found my dress, how much I loved it."

"You looked so beautiful Bella, Se…" she trailed off. "Sorry."

I took her hand. "No Ali, it's ok. I need to talk about him without being numb, I need to remember and realize that it's ok to remember and tell stories and laugh and cry and allow others to do that as well. Letting you all tip-toe around me for the last few years hasn't helped any of us move on….tell me what you were going to say."

She pondered what I said for a moment. "Um, just that I remember how Seth looked when you walked down the aisle. Like you were the sun and the moon and the only thing in the world." She smiled. "He thanked me afterward for helping make it such a perfect day for you, that you looked more beautiful than he could possibly imagine." She said sadly and then she chuckled.

"I told him to quit being such a sap and go find his hot wife because you two had your wedding night to get on with." She chuckled.

I laughed and then got serious again. "Thank you Ali." I whispered and gave her a hug as a tear streamed down my face. I wiped it away and took a deep breath. I turned toward everyone else.

"Well, what do you think?"

Esme was the first one to speak. "I absolutely love the dress Bella, but maybe try the purple one, and save the white for another big day." She smiled. I could tell she was letting me know that I was doing the right thing; that I needed to move on and I was taking steps in the right direction but I didn't have to dive into the deep end right away.

"I think you're right Esme. Ok Alice, let's see it in purple. Help me get out of this blasted thing."

The dress in purple was astonishing. The color looked fantastic with my skin and hair and I fell in love with it. The rest of the afternoon was spent in laughter as Alice dressed me in a few of her creations to take pictures with Harper. Angela took some candids of us, including when I had on the purple dress which Harper "Wuved!" because purple is her favorite. Then she took some of us on Alice's white couches, and trying on hats and scarves and jewelry, very mother/daughter interactions. I couldn't wait to see them.

The next day we went to Emmett and Rose's for a play date with Bree. The girls got along fantastically and I could tell they had a real bond between them. I could see Rose and I had many more days like that ahead.

By the day of the fundraiser I was getting a bit nervous. I knew the message Jacob and I had crafted would be great. But I was a little nervous about being immersed in the topic at the event. I knew there were going to be several personal stories shared which were similar to mine and I was going to be meeting people like me. Up until recently, I had shied away from sharing anything about Seth's death, let alone with fellow grieving loved ones.

At 3:00 on Friday, May 5, the day before the fundraiser, I heard a rap on my office door. I looked up to see Esme smiling at me.

"Hi Esme, what can I do for you?"

"Bella, how are things coming? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think we have everything set and the Senator's speech is ready so hopefully it will all go off without a hitch." I joked.

"I am sure that will be fine." She waived her hand dismissively. "I meant you dear, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good." I paused. "I really appreciate you helping me through all of this. Mr. Banner has been wonderful. I think you were right about talking about everything. It has felt…good, to get things out."

"I am glad. You are such a remarkable woman and I just want you to be happy." She said patting my hand. "And just so you know, if anything becomes too difficult tomorrow night…don't feel bad. Take some time to step out and clear your head and refocus."

"Thank you Esme, that really means a lot to me." I said as I smiled at her.

"Enough of that. I also stopped by because tomorrow night I want you to meet someone. I think you may have heard but my son Edward is moving back to Seattle to take over the State Director position. He will be at the fundraiser and I want to make sure to introduce you." I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"That would be great, I have never met him." I said.

"I am sure he will be very excited to meet you." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "If you don't mind my asking, are you attending the event with anyone?"

"Well, I am going with Jacob Black, but its only professional since he is in town alone and well…" I trailed off.

"Oh of course." She waved, but seeming a bit disappointed. "You should have a date and have fun."

"Well, if Alice has anything to say about it, I am sure we will make a night of it. She reserved a limo and is more excited about it than a freshman being invited to the senior prom." I joked.

Esme chuckled. "I am sure. Well I better go. Carlisle wanted me to pick up his tux this afternoon and I need to run over to Emmett and Rosalie's to watch the kids for a bit. She has a final fitting with Alice today since she changed her mind at the last moment and decided to get that red dress."

"I am sure she will look sensational. She always does."

"Oh Bella, trust me, there will be many more eyes on you in the purple dress." She winked and squeezed my hand again before getting up.

I smiled. "Have a good night Esme."

"You too Bella. Give that beautiful little girl of yours a kiss for me." She said and with that she was gone.

*&^%$#

Saturday came and Alice showed up at my door with a coffee in one hand and Lily in the other.

"C'mon Bella we are going to be late!"

"Late for what Alice?"

"The spa silly, let's go."

"Alice what did you do?"

"Nothing, and if you know what's good for you, you won't argue."

I sighed and changed myself and Harper and packed up our overnight bags. We loaded up in Alice's Mercedes SUV. Before I knew it we were at a swanky spa with coffee in one hand and mimosas in the other. Alice, against my arguing, bought me a full day of treatment including a mani, pedi, waxing, massage and appointment to have my hair and make-up done.

I didn't mind grooming and looking nice, but all in one day? And for so much money? I could have done all these things at home.

I had to admit though, the ladies at the spa did an incredible job on my hair and make-up. They curled it and pinned it into old Hollywood type curls so that it cascaded around my head and over the opposite shoulder as where my dress was attached. My make-up was light and shimmery with a subtle smokiness to my eyes; my lip gloss had just a hint of color to make my lips look plump and kissable.

Once we were finished Alice stopped by her shop to pick up our dresses after she had one of her employees steam and press them for us. We left for their house to change and put on final touches. Alice had picked up some beautiful chandelier earrings and silver clutch and shoes for me to wear with my dress. When we were completely dressed, I had to admit, I looked sophisticated and sexy and I was almost excited for the night.

Kate and Garrett offered to come over and watch the kids for us until we got back. They said something about "good practice" which shocked the hell out of me because Kate had always been adamant about not having kids. They must have changed their mind.

As I came down the stairs. I saw Kate holding Harper and Garrett making silly faces at her. She was giggling and laughing. Garrett looked up at me and smiled.

"Wow Bella, I do say you clean up nice."

"Why thank you Garret?" I did my best curtsey.

"Seriously Bell, you are going to have to beat the men away with a stick tonight!" Kate teased.

"Whatever. Thanks again for doing this, we really appreciate it."

Kate and Garrett looked at each other with a funny look.

"Should we tell her?" Kate said.

"Tell me what?" I asked as I grabbed Harper to give her a kiss good-bye.

"Well, we better get some experience while we can since we only have seven months to get ready for this craziness." Kate gestured.

"What!" I shrieked. "You're pregnant? Oh my gosh, Katie, Garrett, Congratulations!" I gave them both hugs and bounced Harper on my hip.

"You hear that Harps? Aunt Katie and Uncle Garret are going to have a baby!"

"Yeah!" She clapped. I'm sure she didn't know what I was saying, but seeing everyone happy made her happy all the same.

Just then Alice came screeching in and practically threw herself at them. Jasper followed shaking his head and congratulated them.

Angela arrived a few minutes later because she wanted to see us all off and get pictures of us in all our glory before we were too tipsy later. We didn't mind. It wasn't very often that you get dressed to the nines; we might as well take some pictures.

The limo arrived at 5:30 and we began to make our way to Jacob's hotel. Just then I realized I forgot my notes and agenda items for the program in my condo when Alice hauled us off in a hurry this afternoon. The limo driver quickly detoured and I ran up to my condo to grab my few notes since I was going to be introducing Senator Cullen.

I ran back out to the limo and glanced across the street just as I saw a mop of bronze colored hair get into a town car.

It couldn't be?

Seriously, I must be out of my mind. How could I still be seeing him everywhere? My nights were still filled with whispers of him and my days of seeing him everywhere I went.

I shook my head of the thought and climbed back in the limo.

We drove to Jacob's hotel and he climbed in and greeted us. I introduced Alice and Jasper to Jacob and Alice gave me a questioning look. I knew what she was thinking; he was very attractive and had some of the same looks as Seth.

But I had told her about all of our interactions and she knew I didn't feel anything for him, even if he was attractive. He was arrogant and even a bit creepy. In our emails and interactions he had made a few more _interesting _comments that I refused to acknowledge. I made it clear we were strictly being professional.

We arrived at the Fairmont and Jacob stepped out and held his hand for me. I grabbed it and he helped me out of the car and up the steps.

Alice and Jasper followed closely behind. Him looking dashing in his tux and Alice looking as stunning as always. She had on a black and white dress that fit her tiny frame like a glove. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a white stripe down the center and then a tiny train with a white flick of fabric that showed when she walked. She had on black platform pumps that made her much taller than her 5'0'' frame.

We stepped into the Fairmont and I immediately noticed how elegant it was. The ballroom was exquisitely decorated in ivory and gold and the entire room ringed of Esme.

We made our way to the bar and I met several party officials and directors from associated foundations.

I was chatting with Jasper and Alice, just enjoying our night out as adults. Jacob was caught up with some party officials, which was fine with me because I didn't really want us to appear as more than friends or colleagues.

I turned when suddenly I saw Esme making her way over to us.

"Bella dear. I am so glad I found you. I want to introduce you to someone."

"Of course Esme. But before I forget, this is my brother Jasper Whitlock." I motioned to Jasper.

"A pleasure ma'am." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Esme let out a girlish giggle. I laughed and rolled my eyes. My brother could be quite the charmer when he wanted to. He still had a bit of a southern drawl since he was born in Texas and he and our mother, my father and Emily lived there until he was eight and Emily was four. He always said his drawl would get him more donations than any speech would. He was probably right.

"And of course you know Alice."

"Nice to see you again Esme." Alice said offering her hand.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's great to finally meet you. I have worked with Liam on many of your initiatives over the last few years and truly admire your work." Jasper said.

"The pleasure is all mine. It really has been a joy working with Bella. I am so glad you talked her into moving back to Seattle."

"We were hoping to do it long ago, but of course it's great to have her back now." Jasper said.

Esme nodded knowingly. "Excuse us for a moment," she grabbed my hand, "I want to introduce Bella to my son. Oh wait there he is. Edward, can you join us for a moment darling?" She motioned to someone behind me.

I was looking at Alice whose eyes became wide. I could feel an electric current start to tingle along my body.

I turned around slowly, my body already alight with fire.

Standing there was a bronze-haired, green-eyed God.

My Adonis.

The star of my dreams for the last two months.

Edward.

Edward _Cullen. _

Oh. Fuck.


	9. Chapter 8 The Fundraiser

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 8: The Fundraiser**

**Edward Cullen**

I climbed out of the car at the Fairmont and opened the door for Tanya. She was dressed in a sleek ice blue dress which set off the creaminess of her skin and her strawberry blonde hair. She was very attractive and gave me a warm smile.

Well as warm as she _could _give.

I thought to myself that she would normally be the type I was interested in. But after having just seen a flash of mahogany hair in a purple dress, I was on a mission to see if she was here.

"Edward, why don't we find your parents; I am sure they want to speak with you. And we should probably get some photos of all of us together." Tanya said as she grabbed my hand. I let go quickly and merely offered my elbow. I didn't want it to appear that we were more than friends or professional acquaintances.

Tanya obviously had other ideas. She leaned in close to me and gave me a look under her lashes.

I simply moved away and led her up the stairs to the ballroom as quickly as I could. Once I was in the room I headed straight for the bar. I found my father and Peter and quickly deposited Tanya as I went to get us two drinks.

I was stopped by a few party officials and glad-handed for a few minutes. I grabbed Tanya a martini and myself a Jameson. Of course, I was going to have one in hand in case I saw my Bella tonight.

Tanya began talking to my father and Peter and his wife Charlotte about a campaign in Oregon. I used the moment to slip away and find Emmett and Rosalie.

"Rosalie, you look great tonight." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Edward, you don't look so bad yourself." She winked at me.

"Hey Ed, where's the ice-queen, I thought you were escorting Dad's new PR person Tanya?" Emmett mocked me.

"Oh hush Em, I am only here because we would have both had to come alone and it is strictly professional. I have no interest in her." I warned as I took a large drink of my Jameson.

"Dude, all I am saying is maybe you could melt that ice for a night, if you know what I mean." I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Rosalie who had the same look of absurdity on her face as me.

"Seriously Em, like that would end well. What a pain in the ass if he hit it with your father's PR person and it ended badly. You're such a guy, always thinking with your dick." I laughed as Rosalie put Emmett in his place. Rose could make the 6'4' 230 lb muscle man feel like a little boy with a snap of her fingers.

I gave her a nod with my glass, like "you said it Rose" and took a drink.

Just then Emmett whispered something in Rosalie's ear and she blushed.

Rosalie Hale Cullen does not blush. I knew whatever he said was probably something I didn't even want to think about, so I finished my drink and made my exit. Rosalie and Emmett were always very…open about their desire for one another.

"I am going to grab another, either of you need anything?" They both shook their heads still staring at each other with smoldering looks.

I turned just as an icy hand grabbed my arm.

"Edward, I have been looking all over for you." Tanya purred.

"Sorry Tanya, I was just talking to my brother and his wife." I wanted to get away from her, I couldn't believe I agreed to come with her, I was not interested.

"You know I see Mr. McDougal over there, my father mentioned that you should meet him. Why don't you go introduce yourself while I grab another drink."

Her eyes widened once I pointed out a bigger fish. Mr. McDougal was a billionaire and owned a large telecommunications company. He was in his forties and apparently handsome, although I wouldn't know. He was also known as a ladies man. Of course she would want to sink her claws into him and she took off like a shot.

Thank God. Maybe the foundation will at least get a sizeable donation for her "introduction."

I set my empty glass on a tray and began walking toward the bar to grab another drink and get away from Tanya. I would need to distance myself from her to make it through this night.

As I approached the bar I heard my mother call to me from the right.

"Edward, can you join us for a moment darling?" She waved me over.

I began walking toward her when all of a sudden my world spun on its axis. I felt like my legs were in quicksand.

Standing next to my mother was a mahogany haired beauty in the most striking purple dress. Her back was to me, but I would know that body anywhere.

It was her.

She was here.

I _had _seen her earlier, getting into the limo.

Straps of her gown criss-crossed her back, revealing tantalizing amounts of her creamy white skin. The dress was fitted over her hips and then flared out elegantly at the bottom. Her hair was curled and over her one shoulder showing off her long lean neck. I could feel the magnetic pull to her and she still had her back to me.

My heart was racing in my chest and I realized I was going to see my Bella with my mother standing right next to me. I took a deep breath as my mother spoke and Bella turned.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my son, Edward." Her eyes were wide with shock and I could see the blush race up her cheeks and across her neck and shoulders. I extended my hand and shook hers, and a spark shot up my arm and into my bones. Time stood still as we stayed there with our hands locked taking each other in after almost two months.

She was even more stunning than I remembered. My dreams, thoughts and memories didn't do her justice. She was exquisite. Her hair was curled in a style reminiscent of 1950's Hollywood and her eyes were smoky and dark, making her deep chocolate orbs even wider. Her full red lips were glossy and I felt my body reacting as memories flooded my brain of what those lips could do.

I looked down her body and noticed the dress was exceptional. The color was the perfect contrast to her alabaster skin. It was hooked on her left shoulder and then hugged her every curve down until it flowed out around her feet. I was speechless.

Finally I cleared my throat and found my voice.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to _see _you again," I emphasized and kissed the back of her hand. She simply nodded, looking unable to speak. Our hands remained locked as we studied each other. I wanted to be angry or hurt or grill her about why she hadn't called, but as soon as I saw her and had her hand in mine, all of it melted away with the thought that she was finally here, standing in front of me.

I composed myself as my mother kept talking.

"Edward, this is the woman I was telling you about. This is our new Associate Director of Legislative Affairs, Bella Swan." A flurry of emotions ran across her face. Sadness. Confusion. Elation. Pleading.

I could feel three pairs of eyes on us as time passed. I couldn't tell how long we stood there fixed in our gaze.

"Wait. You know each other?" Someone asked and I saw Rosalie's friend Alice.

She dropped my hand and looked at the three of them.

I turned to see who else was staring at us and saw the blonde man I remembered from her building. He had a look of question on his face. My mother was beaming and Alice looked confused.

Hell I was confused. What the fuck was going on? How did they all know each other?

"Yes, Alice. Edward and I met at Murphy's a few months back." Bella said to her with a particular inflection in her voice.

"Wha…Ohhh." Alice said with a look of realization registering on her face. Bella must have mentioned our night together.

The blonde man looked back and forth at us and then at Alice. He cleared his throat and offered his hand.

"Edward, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Jasper Whitlock, I am Bella's brother and this is my wife Alice." He said gesturing toward Alice.

Her brother?

Alice's sister-in-law.

The volleyball team.

Bella _Swan_. Swanny.

My mother's employee.

She said she was in legislative affairs.

She had just moved to Seattle.

Holy shit they were all one in the same!

I snapped out of my racing thoughts and realized I hadn't said anything. I collected myself quickly and covered it by clearing my throat.

"Jasper. It's great to finally meet you as well. My father speaks very highly of you." I paused. "I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't realize you were Bella's brother.

"Well, half-brother, but in our family it's all the same." He smiled and I shook his hand vigorously, letting him know I was actually _very_ pleased to meet him and to know that he was her brother and nothing else.

"So how do you know Bella again?" He asked.

Shit. What the fuck do I say? "Oh yeah, I slept with your sister and I have been brooding over her for the past two months." Before I could answer Bella stepped in.

"Jazz, Alice, Esme, may I speak to Edward for a moment."

"Of course dear!" My Mom said excitedly. "Jasper, Alice, why don't I introduce you to the rest of my family." With that she practically dragged them away, turning for only a moment to give me a wink over her shoulder. Alice gave Bella a look and Jasper seemed confused but didn't say anything.

"Edward." I turned to look at her.

"Bella."

"I think we should talk."

"Yes."

She thought for a moment. "Shall we grab a drink." She motioned to the bar and I nodded.

Just then the MC called for everyone's attention that dinner was to be served and we should all take our seats. I turned to Bella only to see Jacob Black coming up behind her.

"Bella, we should be seated so we can prepare for the speeches." He looked up at me then. "Oh Edward, I see you have met Bella. It's nice to see you again." He said without much conviction. We shook hands and I just nodded.

Did they come together? What was he to her? I mean he lives in D.C. as well. He said speeches maybe they are just working together, maybe…

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Bella speak again.

"Oh, yes, of course." She turned to look at me and then back at him. "Jacob why don't you be seated, I just need to speak with Edward for a moment."

"Sure." He looked at me with a suspicious eye. "I will be at the table with Alice and Jasper."

He came with her. What was he doing with my Bella? Then I remembered the way he talked about the woman who was my mother's new director. It was Bella. I was appalled at what he said about her that day at Murphy's and I instantly saw red.

"Edward." She pulled me back out of my haze again.

"Bella, I really want to speak with you. Please, find me or I will find you after the dinner."

She nodded and we held our gazes a bit longer before she turned to walk to her table. I instantly felt a longing to go after her, until I felt a cold hand on my arm again. I bristled.

"Edward, we need to be seated." Tanya whined.

"Fine." I grumbled. I still hadn't gotten another drink and I knew I would need one. I quickly ordered from a waitress and took my seat at our table. Tanya and I were seated with my parents and Emmett and Rosalie. As luck would have it, I could see Bella at the table across from us, but of course her back was too me again. I wished I could see her face.

She was seated between Jacob and Alice, along with Peter and Charlotte at their table. All through dinner I watched her interactions with Jacob. It didn't look like he meant anything to her. He didn't touch her, didn't put his arm around her back. If anything it appeared that she was shying away from him. God I wished I could just see her face.

"Edward, earth to Edward?" Emmett prodded me.

"What?" I asked and found my family looking at me again.

"So Edward, when did you meet Bella." My Mom asked with a sly smile.

I cleared my throat. "Um a few months ago, when I was in Seattle. I met her at Murphy's and we began talking." I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant and looked down at my plate concentrating on my food.

I looked up at my family. My dad had a look of confusion on his face. Emmett said something to Rosalie and she snickered and my mom was just beaming again.

Oh shit. I know where this is going.

"So what did you think of her when you…talked?"

"She is very nice and seems very intelligent. I am sure she is a good addition to the foundation Mom." I looked at my plate again, focusing on my filet.

"Uh-huh." I heard Rosalie say.

"What?"

"A few months ago huh, that wouldn't have been the night I was supposed to meet you for a drink and couldn't would it?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

Fuck.

"Yeah, you know, when you were off in la la land at brunch the next day…kind of like you're doing now Edward." Rosalie smirked and took a sip of her wine.

I could feel myself turning red. I never blushed, but for some reason anything to do with Bella evoked the strangest reactions in me.

"Am I missing something here? You have met Bella before?" My father finally piped up.

"Um yes."

"Wait, who is Bella?" Tanya jumped in.

Ugh, why is this happening? And I can't leave because it's the middle of dinner.

"Bella is my new Associate Director of Legislative Affairs at CARE. She is introducing Carlisle tonight." My Mom said.

"Hmpf, well I haven't met her yet." Tanya said, clearly annoyed.

"I didn't think Edward had either, but apparently he has and didn't tell me." My Mom gave me a look of rebuke. "Tell me Edward, how well do you know Bella and why didn't you tell me?"

Ok this has to end.

"Well first of all, like I said I met her at Murphy's when she had just moved here. I didn't know she was working for you, in fact I didn't even catch her last name. I don't know her that well actually, this is only the second time I have seen her."

Rosalie snorted just then and Emmett was trying to refrain from laughing.

I had to get out of there.

"I need another drink. Anyone need anything?"

"Edward, you could just wait for the waiter." My Mom said.

"No, I will be right back." I backed out of my chair and rushed to the bar.

"Shot of Jameson please." I told the bartender.

"I'll take one as well." I turned to see my father standing next to me with a knowing look on his face.

"A shot Dad? You have to do a speech later."

"Edward I'm Irish, I am a better speaker after a few shots of Jameson than before." He joked.

I gave him a cheers and we downed our shots. I asked for a glass full on the rocks to take back to the table and turned to him.

"So, what exactly is Bella to you Edward, because it's definitely something more than meeting her briefly at Murphy's."

My father cut straight to the point. He could always see right through me.

I decided to bite the bullet. I pulled him away from the bar so no one could hear us and used a low voice.

"I slept with her Dad."

"Edward." He admonished me.

"No, it's not…it wasn't like that." I stuttered. I knew I could tell my father anything and I needed to talk to someone about this.

"I felt something for her, something much more for her. In fact I have never felt this way about anyone. It was two months ago and I can't stop thinking about her. But she never called and I didn't have her number or her last name so I couldn't contact her. I told her to call and she never did and I don't know if she feels the same way as I do or not and…" I was rambling.

"Edward, hold on." He put his hand my shoulder. "Bella is an incredible woman, and I think there are some things you don't know about her that may shed some light on why she didn't call. I can't tell you how she feels, but I definitely think you need to talk to her. I think the reasons for her not calling might be different than you think."

I was confused. "What reasons?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you that son. Talk to her. Okay."

I nodded.

"We better get back to dinner. But let me just warn you, your mother has been scheming to set you up with her since she started at CARE so if there is anything there she might do a cartwheel across the dance floor later." He chuckled.

I smiled at him. My father always knew what to say to me.

We walked back to the table and my father must have shot everyone a look to drop the subject because we finished dinner without another word about Bella.

The MC came on the speaker and announced that we would be starting our program. I looked over to Bella'a table and realized she wasn't there. Just then my father got up from his seat and made his way to the stage.

I looked at the podium as Bella stepped up. She was a vision. She looked confident and commanding up there. My eyes locked with hers and I could see her swallow and look away. She took a deep breath and then her bell-like voice came over the speakers.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for joining us this evening. My name is Bella Swan and I am the new Associate Director of Legislative Affairs at the CARE Foundation. As part of my work at CARE, I have had the pleasure to work with the man standing to my right. He is an unwavering supporter of our programs and has helped us pass legislation to not only create opportunities for women and children, but also to take preventative measures to protect them. As you know tonight's event is co-sponsored with Mothers Against Drunk Driving. CARE and MADD have joined forces to continue working toward a better future for women and children in their homes, schools and workplaces. Our speaker tonight has been at the forefront of these initiatives and will speak to the efforts of both foundations as well as his work with CARE and MADD. Ladies and gentlemen, Senator Carlisle Cullen."

She stepped away from the podium and shook my father's hand and clapped. She was breathtaking. She belonged in the spot light and I could tell that even in her brief introduction everyone in the room was as taken with her as I was. I could instantly see how well she fit with my father on the stage, and how she probably worked side-by-side with my mother.

I wasn't wrong about what I felt two months ago and every day since then. She fit, here, with my family, in this place. Just like Rosalie. Hell as much as I did. I had to tell her. I had to talk to her.

I sat through my father's speech devising what I would say to her, rolling over and over again in my head my questions for her, but also, his words from earlier. I heard clapping and noticed the lights dim. I looked over to see Bella now sitting at her table.

A video began recounting stories of loved ones who lost a family member to a drunk driver. I looked over at Bella and she was gripping Alice's hand. Alice and Jasper had concerned looks on their faces. Then Jacob put his hand on her shoulder like he was trying to comfort her. I could see her taking deep breaths and I wondered what was wrong with her. I was instantly green with envy as I wanted to be the one comforting her. But at the same time I was trying to figure out her reaction. I wanted to see her face so badly.

I continued to watch her while the videos rolled. I noticed she never looked up from the table, she didn't actually watch the videos.

When it finally ended, my father made his usually request for support and my mother thanked everyone for coming and instructed to enjoy the evening.

I looked over and saw Alice and Bella leave. I wanted to chase after her but Jasper and Jacob were still there waiting, so I assumed she wasn't leaving but probably just using the restroom. Plus she was an essential part of the foundation so she had to stay.

Just then, my father came over.

"Well son, better get to work."

Crap I knew this was the time the serious money was made. Once the attendees had a few cocktails in them and a good meal they were much more willing to whip out their checkbooks.

I spent the next hour schmoozing with various supporters and making small talk. I finally decided I had enough and walked to the bar.

I could see her standing there. Her back was to me and I began walking toward her. Just before I got to her, she turned around as though she knew I was coming. She had two glasses in her hand. Jameson and gingers.

"I still owed you that coffee, but I thought this might do." She said.

"Always." I smirked.

"Um why don't we step outside?" She offered.

"Ok."

We made our way down to the courtyard and found a small bench.

I was suddenly nervous. I was finally going to get the answers I wanted, but I didn't know if I wanted to know them.

"So, legislative affairs?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Work in D.C.?" She toyed back at me.

"Yeah, about that. I did still work in D.C. when we met. In fact, I just got my job offer to come back here the afternoon we met and I hadn't decided what I was going to do yet." I paused. "But I decided the next day." I let my implication linger out there.

"Why didn't you tell me your name?" She blurted out.

"Why didn't you? Or tell me that you were working at my mother's foundation."

"I didn't know it was you." She seemed a bit perturbed with me now.

I backtracked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it's just. You really didn't know who I was. I mean you work for my mother, you know my entire family and you are obviously a democrat."

"I have been in Oregon for the last eight years Edward. Don't flatter yourself." She snapped.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Shit. This wasn't going how I hoped.

"Please let me explain. I didn't tell you my last name because I wanted to get to know you and I wanted you to get to know me. Not Edward Cullen that is in the papers or written about in the gossip columns. Just me. When you didn't know who I was, I was elated. It was just so natural talking to you and spending time with you and I felt like I could talk to you without any judgment."

"I know."

"What?"

She sighed. "I know what you mean. Wanting to talk without any judgment."

"So you really didn't know?"

"No."

"Did you…figure it out in the last two months." I had to know, did she purposefully not call because of who I was.

She sighed again. "Remember when I told you I thought I knew you from somewhere but couldn't place you?" I nodded.

"I have felt that way for the last two months. I still couldn't figure it out, but I knew that I should know. It was all around me, I mean what kind of policy person am I if I can't even read those signs." She laughed wryly.

"No. I didn't know, I didn't figure it all out until tonight and then it all clicked at the same time." She finished.

"That's what happened to me too."

"What do you mean?" She looked at me quizzically.

I chuckled. "Well first of all Rosalie kept talking about Alice's sister-in-law, Emmett called you Belly, my mother talks about you all the time and Jacob described you at our meeting." I said the last one with disgust.

"Jacob described me? What did he say?" I stiffened.

"I, um really don't want to say how he described you, I don't think it was necessarily appropriate."

"Hmpf. Yeah, I don't care for him, I only really came with him out of obligation tonight." She said, understanding what I meant.

_Yes!_

"So…he doesn't mean anything to you?" I asked hopefully.

"Ha. No, I would never date him." She said with conviction. "But what about you? You're here with someone, who is she to you?"

"Tanya." I practically snorted. "Is no one. I am also purely here with her out of obligation. She is my father's PR person and I can't stand her. But apparently being the Senator's son and next in line for the Senate, I can't go alone."

She chuckled. "Ah, yes, appearances, they are important." Then her look darkened as she started thinking about something.

"It's a big deal isn't it?" She asked.

"What?"

"Being Senator Cullen's son, the prodigy, the next in line."

I flinched, I hated thinking of myself that way.

"I suppose so. I hate it sometimes. Sometimes I would love to just work on local issues, get my hands dirty with a local campaign. I really was tired of D.C., but that is not the only reason I came back." I turned to look at her.

She had a look of trepidation on her face. I had to ask, I had to know.

"Why didn't you call me?" I whispered.

"I…couldn't." She looked down.

"Bella look at me." I lifted her chin to see her beautiful eyes. They were reflecting back to me in fear, want, and sadness. "I meant what I said in the letter, there were no words for that night. I wanted you to call me."

"I just. I couldn't Edward." She bit her lip and I had to repress a groan. Then she looked at me, searching my eyes. "It's not that I didn't want to but…I am no good for you Edward."

_What? How could she be no good for me? She was everything to me._

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

"We just…you shouldn't."

"But I want to."

She sighed. I could see the emotions warring within her and across her face. Maybe if I could just hold her in my arms one more time, make her see how perfectly we fit together like we did that night.

Just then I could hear the orchestra move into an old Frank Sinatra tune.

"Bella dance with me." I felt like I was going to lose her, something was holding her back. I felt like she was going to be gone and I had to prolong this moment.

"What? Here?"

"Yes."

"Edward, I don't know if we should…"

"Just one dance."

"Ok." With that she set down her drink and I took her hand.

She put her hand in mine and laid her head on my chest and I felt entirely complete for the first time in two months. It was like we fit together, like puzzle pieces. I held her in my arms and the sounds of the orchestra whirled around me. I could smell the strawberry in her hair and the freesia smell of her skin. I could feel her breathing against me and I realized in that moment, I wanted to be with her. I wanted to see her every day. I had to know if she was with someone else or what it was that kept her from calling me.

My father's words kept swirling through my head and I thought about how Alice and Jacob had comforted her during the videos. Something was off, she had lost someone and it was holding her back.

I pulled her tighter wanting to comfort her and at the same time just feel her in my arms and against my body. She gasped and I looked down at her, thinking maybe it was too tight.

Just then she looked up and I could see it in her eyes. Lust, want, need. The same which was reflected back in mine.

I slowly lowered my head and pressed my lips to hers gently and she sighed into my mouth. I pressed harder and our lips moved feverishly against her and I ran my hand down her back to her sides.

Suddenly she broke off the kiss and pushed herself away.

"I can't." She said with a sob. "I can't Edward, I'm sorry."

With that she covered her mouth and sobbed and took off into ballroom.

I stood there dazed. What had just happened?

I couldn't think?

I couldn't move?

All I knew was that she was getting away?

No. I couldn't let her get away again. I had to tell her how I felt. I had to know if there was anything there from her and what was holding her back.

I don't know how long I stood there, but I suddenly took off after her. I ran into the ballroom looking everywhere for her. I didn't see her anywhere. Finally I spotted Alice and ran up to her.

"Alice, have you seen Bella?" I said frantically.

"Yes, she just left abruptly. What happened Edward, what did you do to her?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nothing Alice, I mean, I have to see her. You said she went home."

Alice looked at me skeptically and finally she nodded.

I ran out of the ballroom and ran to the street to get a cab. I didn't want to wait for Eleazar or the concierge. Just as I was about to get in the cab I heard my name.

"Edward? Wait, Edward where do you think you are going?" An icy voice called to me.

"I'm sorry Tanya but I have to go. I will make sure Eleazar gets you home."

"But why are you leaving?" she whined.

"Tanya, please, I don't have time for this. Please just tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I had to go. Have a good night."

I got in the cab leaving Tanya standing there fuming and gave the cabby the address. When we pulled in front of her building I jumped out of the cab and threw $20 at him through the window. I ran inside and saw the security guard I talked into letting me up to see Bella the last time. He remembered me and let me through to the elevators.

I pressed the up button impatiently when finally it dinged for its arrival.

I rode up the ten floors fixing my resolve.

I strode to her door and took a deep breath and knocked. I ran my fingers through my hair waiting at her door. I could hear footsteps and her dress swooshing across the floor. There was a pause as she looked through the peep hole and then finally unlocked the door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she sighed.

"Please Bella, I just. I had to see you and I couldn't end it like that. I couldn't let you just walk away. I had to let you know." I was rambling.

"May I please come in?"

She nodded and then stepped aside. I walked into her condo remembering its warmth and openness, but tonight it seemed cold. The only light on was over the breakfast bar in the kitchen, where a bottle of Jameson was open with a glass fixed with ice.

Bella walked past me. "Would you like one?" she motioned to the Jameson.

I nodded as she poured me a drink.

I took a sip and steeled my nerves.

"Bella, I have to know why you didn't call?"

"I couldn't Edward. You…I…I am not good for you."

"Why? I don't understand. How could you not be good for me?"

"I can't Edward, you can't be with me. You don't want me"

"Is there someone else?"

"No."

"Then why?" She stood up and began to pace. She was thinking about what to say. She would stop and start to speak, only to begin pacing again. Finally, I decided I had to tell her. I would start the dialogue. I couldn't wait any more.

"Bella, I am going to lay it all on the line here."

She stopped and stood next to the marble counter. I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I have never felt this way about anyone, the way I feel about you I mean. That night was amazing, incredible. I said in my note there were no words to describe it and I meant it. And I am not just talking about the sex, which was spectacular and mind-blowing and like nothing I have ever experienced, but I mean everything. You, all of you. I haven't stopped thinking about you for months. I can't get you out of my fucking head, and I have never been like this."

I turned to look her directly in the eyes. "Bella, I want to be with you. I felt something that night, a connection, fuck I don't know what it was but it's like there's a magnet, pulling me towards you. I can't deny it anymore. I want to see you again. A lot. Every day if I can. I just. That night was the best night of my life and I have to know how you felt about it. I have to know if you felt even the tiniest bit the way I feel?"

She looked at me. Her eyes wide and racing back and forth across my face. She didn't believe me. I could see it. So I continued.

"Bella, you are beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I haven't even seen another woman since I met you. You are all I see, in my dreams, at the gym, in the car. It's pathetic really." I laughed lightly.

"I have never met anyone like you and I am terrified I will never meet anyone like you again. I don't want to walk away from whatever this" I gestured, "is. You are smart, and witty, and confident and unbelievably sexy and I find myself just drawn to you. And I just, I want to give this a chance, to give us a chance, especially now that I am back in Seattle. And I am not going to lie; part of my decision for coming back to Seattle was to see you again."

I stopped. She hadn't said anything and I was worried it was too much. She didn't feel the same about me and I was scaring her. I was going to have to let her go.

"Edward." She sighed.

"Bella." I looked at her pleadingly.

"I need a moment Edward."

"Please, take a moment. I know it's a lot, and it was only one night. But that's how I feel and you have to know that." I took a deep breath. I needed to step away for a second. To give her space.

"May I use your restroom?" I asked, thinking I could freshen up and compose myself.

A look of trepidation and contemplation crossed her face.

"Yes. It's the second door on the right." She let out a deep breath.

"Thank you, I will only be a moment."

I walked away from her, feeling the electricity cracking and the sensations of the force field that seemed to surround us when we were together.

I made my way down the dark hallway, looking for the door ways. I found the second doorway and opened it and flipped on the light. I looked up and stopped.

It wasn't a bathroom.

The room was green, with yellow and white flowers painted on the walls.

There were books piled into a book shelf and stuffed animals on the ground.

There was a chair in the corner and pictures on a side table. My mind was racing with confusion. Why would she tell me to come in here?

And then I saw it.

A crib.

She has a child.

She didn't tell me.

She has a child and she didn't tell me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to get a handle on my emotions. My brain was warring with my heart. Why didn't she tell me? Didn't she trust me? She only thought it was a fling. She didn't want to see me again.

I took a deep breath and the other side of my brain spoke up.

No. It was only one night, why would she tell me about a child? Even if it was a real first date she probably wouldn't tell me about a child. As far as she knew it was just a fling and we didn't talk the next morning. She didn't owe me anything. We didn't even know each other's last names.

All of a sudden my father's words came flooding back to me.

_I think the reasons for her not calling might be different than you think._

And then Rosalie's.

"_Emmett shut up, if you knew what that poor woman has been through…" She trailed off. "Not to mention what she has had to do to prepare herself for the fundraiser, you wouldn't talk that way."_

And then Emmett's.

"_Belly's coming in the morning?" He asked excitedly. "I can't wait to meet her little girl."_

She has a child, a daughter.

She thought I wouldn't want her because she had a child. She thought she wasn't good enough for me. And yet, something terrible had happened to her to make her think these things and I didn't know what. But my gut told me it had something to do with her reaction tonight.

She has a daughter.

I strode over to the crib and noticed dolls and animals and a purple blanket. I saw barrettes on the side table.

I looked at the picture frames next to the rockers and saw a picture of a beautiful little girl. She couldn't be more than two years old with dark, almost black hair and Bella's eyes. Her complexion was darker than Bella's and she had dimples. She was breathtaking just like her mother.

A memory flashed back to me—the kids with Alice at the rec center. She was the youngest one, the one that didn't fit.

I looked at the pictures again. Bella and the girl. Alice and Jasper and the girl. The two kids from the rec center and two other children I didn't know with her.

Where was the father? I didn't see any pictures of him and I got a sickening feeling in my stomach.

Did he abandon them?

She thought I wouldn't want her because she was mother. She thought I would leave like he did?

Did I want her? I had never thought of myself in this position. She had sent me in here to find out about her daughter and to determine if I still wanted her.

I knew the answer instantly and unequivocally.


	10. Chapter 9 I am not who you think I am

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 9: I Am Not Who You Think I Am**

**Bella Swan**

I stood there, my breath laboring, the emotions coursing through my body. The electric current that always surrounded us seemed to penetrate my entire apartment now that he was in it again. I knew what I had just done. He asked where the bathroom was and I told him the second door on the right, which was Harper's room. He would walk in and see her crib and the pictures and know everything and he wouldn't want me anymore.

I wanted him so badly, but I knew I couldn't have him. I am a single mother, he is running for Senate. I would be terrible for his image. I would look like a charity case or a gold-digger and he needs a blue-blood on his arm for campaigning.

My mind warred with my heart and my body was screaming for me to give in and just let him take me, all of me. He was so perfect. He was beautiful, smart, witty and charming. We had so much in common and we fit together so naturally whenever he held me in his arms, like puzzle pieces.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming back down the hallway. I knew this was the moment. He found out about Harper and he was going to storm out of my apartment, never to return because I lied to him. I gripped the marble counter top, bracing for the inevitable.

He walked into the room and stopped. He ran his hands through his hair nervously and paced back and forth. I gripped the counter harder and raised my eyes to his. I expected anger and hurt and sadness. But that wasn't what was in his eyes. He was resolute.

"You have a daughter." It wasn't a question. It was matter of fact.

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"Almost two, twenty-two months actually." He nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Harper Ray….Clearwater." I put it out there and waited for his response.

He slowed for a moment and mulled over my answer and I could see him thinking, like the gears of a clock turning and ticking the time away.

"You are married?" he questioned with trepidation in his voice.

"No."

"Divorced?"

"No." He paused for a moment and then looked at me, his eyes moving back and forth pondering my response.

He ran his hands through his hair and continued thinking, he looked back down the hallway and back at me and it was as if he was putting puzzle pieces together. Suddenly he gasped as understanding appeared in his eyes and his hand flew to his mouth. A look of sadness entered his eyes, and I wanted to stop my eyes from filling with tears, but I couldn't. I just stared at him through blurred vision.

Then his face took on a look of total realization and he quickly walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. It felt so good, so right. He stepped back and cupped my face in his hands. He brought my eyes to meet his. He gazed at me intently before he spoke.

"Tell me… please."

My eyes moved back and forth across his face and my brain was telling me I should make him go, I am no good for him. I will cause him nothing but trouble. But my heart was aching and begging me to tell him everything, to share everything with him. And before I could even register the words coming out of my mouth I was talking.

"He died." I whispered.

"Your husband." He stated matter-of-factly again

"Yes."

"When?"

"Two and a half years ago." He thought for a moment, doing the math in his head.

"And you were…" he trailed off, the pieces slowly coming together.

"Pregnant. Six weeks pregnant."

He swallowed. "Oh my God. What happened?"

I looked at his face and all I could see was compassion, and caring, and something else. I couldn't hold back, I wanted to tell him everything. More than I ever wanted to tell anyone else… my counselor, my family, my friends.

So I did. The words coming out of my mouth so fast I couldn't control it.

"We were going out to a restaurant. I was late as usual because I am always late. He dropped me off to get our table and park the car and I waited. I found out that day that I was pregnant. I was going to tell him the news at dinner. He would have been so excited; he was very ready to start a family. I had been the one prolonging it because I was two years younger than him. I wasn't even positive I was ready yet at that point but we had decided to start 'not preventing,' but not necessarily trying, for only a couple of months. I thought it would take longer and was shocked when it happened so quickly. I thought I would have more time." Guilt riddled me as I recounted my thoughts all that time ago, but he just continued to listen, with his hands on my face, softly stroking my cheeks.

"When I found out that day I was excited, but more in telling him, seeing his reaction. So I waited at the restaurant trying to decide how to tell him."

Then I told him about the sounds and the ambulance and the dread. About walking to the scene and seeing the man at the police car and his body on the ground. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. But I wasn't panicking like the last time. He just stood there, listening to me. Holding me. So I kept going.

"It was a drunk driver that hit him." I whispered.

"So tonight must have been very difficult for you?" He swallowed.

"Yes. But it was my fault we were late, to the restaurant and…"

"No!" I jumped a bit. "I'm sorry, but no, it was not your fault, in no way was it your fault. He broke the law, he killed your husband. You did nothing wrong." His eyes were like fire, like he would hunt down the man and kill him with his bare hands. It made me want him all the more.

"He was a prominent banker in Portland. He had multiple violations but somehow always used his money to get him out of a jam. I didn't want to do anything about it. I was so lost and felt so alone, I couldn't fathom the idea of bringing a lawsuit. But Jasper was vigilant. I have never seen him work so hard on a case in my life."

I looked up at Edward. "I didn't want the money. I didn't care, nothing was going to bring him back. But Jasper said we had to make him pay, and with him being a banker, money was one of the few ways to get to him."

"So he went after them with everything he had. He spent countless hours investigating and putting together the case. He found he had so many violations he should have been in jail and never even had a license. He brought a wrongful death action against the banker, the city and the bar that was serving him. The banker wanted it all to go away, he didn't want the press to get wind of it and neither did the city. Jasper was unyielding, he is a very good attorney and we got a very large settlement out of it. Jasper even used my…predicament as a way to increase the demands. Arguing with the other lawyers that the man had not only stripped our child of a father, but the pain and suffering of my having to go through it all alone."

"But you did it…and she's…." He trailed off and then looked back into my eyes. "Bella she's absolutely beautiful, I saw the pictures."

"But don't you see, I am a terrible person. I am so selfish." I sobbed. "I considered getting an abortion, I didn't eat for days after Seth's death. I…didn't' want her. I only did it because I knew Seth would have loved her and wanted her so much and it was the only piece of him left."

"Bella," he sighed, "you are anything but selfish. You were grieving and scared. Anyone would have that reaction. But you kept her, even though you knew you would have to go through everything alone. You don't regret it now do you." He stated without question.

"No, I love her more than anything in the world. I can't imagine my life without her." I said with conviction, wiping the tears from my face.

"I can't imagine." He swallowed." I can't imagine what it must have been like. Bella you are the most selfless, strongest person I have ever met. How you possibly think you could be bad for me because of this, of her? If anything I am not worthy of you."

I shook my head. "Don't you see though, you are running for Senate next term. You said yourself that you had to bring Tanya as a date for appearances. How would it look if you had me on your arm? It would be like a charity case or like I am some gold-digger."

He shook his head vigorously. "No, not at all. And I wouldn't care, and you wouldn't have to tell people, but if you did, no one could ever think of you that way. I mean look at what you have done, your husband is killed by a drunk driver and you are pregnant. You could have chosen not to continue but you didn't. You had her, and you love her and provide for her. You are obviously incredibly successful if you are working for my mother's foundation." He smiled.

"I don't know if you know this, but she doesn't just hire anyone." I blushed at his statement and then frowned.

"Edward, there is that too. How would it look? Me working for your mother?"

"Bella, did you forget, Rosalie works for my mother. And it's really more working _with _her; I think you know that by now." He smiled and then his face took a look of seriousness.

"Bella…" He paused. "I told you earlier that I have never felt the way I feel about you…about anyone. I have thought about you for two months. I can't get you out of my head. I can't get that night out of my head. And if she," he gestured toward Harper's room, "is why you didn't call….then, I don't care. I know you were probably scared that I wouldn't want you because you had a child. But I do. I want you, all of you, including Harper and anything else."

I stood there staring into his eyes, seeing the absolute truth in his words. I almost couldn't believe it. How could this God of a man want me? My mind was racing and I must have been thinking for a while.

"But if you didn't call because that night was nothing more to you than a fling, then I will walk out now and let you be. Let you live your life without any interference." I couldn't respond.

"Can you tell me that?"

"Can you tell me that it was nothing more than a fling?"

I just stared at him, and he continued.

"Can you tell me you don't feel the electricity pulsating between us?"

His face was right in front of mine now; his lips were mere inches away.

"Can you tell me you didn't think about me while I was gone, every minute we were apart?"

His eyes were pleading with me.

I shook my head. He wanted me, all of me. He felt the same things I did and I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Finally I was able to speak.

"No." I whispered.

He dropped his head and slowly let go of my face. He sighed and stepped back.

"Then I have to let you go."

Wait! What? My heart and my brain were screaming at me this time. No, I meant…No I have to do something! Stop thinking and start acting Bella.

He began to walk toward the door and without thinking my arm shot out to grab his. He turned and looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

Finally I found my voice.

"Edward, when I said 'no' I wasn't denying it. I was saying that no, I couldn't say any of those things because I felt it all too, the entire time. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I could never stop thinking about you and even before I saw you tonight I could feel you, I could feel the electricity when you neared me at the fundraiser and when I saw you I…"

Before I could finish he closed the gap between us and crashed his lips to mine.

Our lips locked and the magnetism between us became like an orb surrounding us, pulsating. His lips moved against mine with fire and passion and he plunged his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fought in a heated battle. I could taste Jameson and mint and Edward. I had been so hungry for it, that taste, his taste, for so long I moaned into his mouth. I panted for air as our lips broke apart.

His hands moved feverishly down my sides and he tipped my head back sucked on my neck. His tongue darted out and he tasted me, from the base of my neck to my ear where he nibbled and then kissed the sweet spot below.

"God, I want you, I have wanted you every night since we were together." He groaned in my ear.

"I have wanted you too. Every night, I dream about you, touching me, kissing me." I kissed his jaw and down his neck as I began to loosen his bow tie.

He lifted me up on to the counter and reached up and practically ripped the bow tie from his neck. I pushed his jacket over his shoulders and it fell to the floor. I deftly moved my fingers to his buttons and began working my way down his shirt. He slid his hands under my dress and began to lift it up, but it was too fitted. He stepped back and looked at me, his eyes burning with desire.

"This dress is...fucking fantastic Bella." He swallowed. "But I'd much prefer you without it."

"Then take it off me." I whispered as he crashed his lips to mine again and lifted me from the breakfast bar. He reached to my side, pulling down the zipper. I unclasped the shoulder and he slid his hands down my arms to my waist and hips. I pushed on his chest and he took a step back. I looked him in the eye and then slowly stepped out of my dress.

His breath caught and I could feel him gaping at me, burning my body with his eyes. He just stood there, motionless.

I stepped forward and kissed him hard and then moved my hands to his buttons once again. Finally he responded, and with such ferocity he pushed me back into the counter and lifted me once again. His lips were all over me as he reached down to undo his belt and pants. He stepped out of them, now before me in nothing but his boxers and me in my bra and panties.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the edge of the bar into his hardness. I moaned as we rubbed against each other, trying to get friction. My body ached for him. I had never wanted a man so much in my life. My body was on fire, knowing what his touch could do and the heights it could make me soar to.

His hands continued to roam my body and his lips ravaged my skin. I couldn't take it anymore, it had been two long months and I had denied myself that this was more than a fling. My body knew otherwise. It had to have him. I had to have him.

"Edward please?"

"What do you want Bella?"

"You. All of you. Right now?"

He kissed me passionately and then paused. I leaned back and saw a frown on his face.

"I don't have anything with me."

"In the bedroom." I said as I leaned in and bit his ear. He let out a gutteral moan and picked me up and raced us to the bedroom.

I realized he probably wondered why I had a stash of condoms in my nightstand. I wanted him to know, it was only him, that I hadn't been with anyone but him in months, that I only thought about and wanted him.

"Edward." I said as he sat me down on the bed still kissing my neck and collarbone and the swells of my breasts.

"Hmmm." He said as he reached into the drawer while his lips remained attentive.

"I just want you to know. I don't...I mean. That night with you, I don't normally do that. I hadn't been with anyone for months before and...I haven't been with anyone since."

"Neither have I." He said.

I gazed into his eyes and I could see he understood. He leaned in and kissed me furiously and reached around to unclasp my bra. My breasts came free and he took my nipple in his mouth.

"Ugh." I moaned at the sensations pulsing through my body and my hands shot to his hair.

He leaned me back on the bed and made his way down my body with his lips, still caressing my breasts with his hands and pinching my nipples. Finally, he pulled off my panties and then stepped back to remove his boxers. He ran his hands up my legs and then to my center and began to stroke me. He plunged two fingers into me when I grabbed him.

"I don't want to wait anymore, I want you inside of me." I said as I grabbed the condom and ripped it open.

He nodded and moved between my legs and I sheathed him. He placed himself at my entrance and then cupped my face in his hands. He kissed me powerfully as he pushed himself inside of me.

I gasped into the kiss. He was so fucking big and he stretched my walls to the point I thought I couldn't take it anymore. It felt so good I could hardly stand it. The emotions and sensations coursing through my body blazed like an inferno. I felt like I could combust from the inside out.

He began to move, slowly pumping in and out of me as I thrust my hips back at him. He hissed and grabbed my arms and placed them above my head. I locked my legs around him, pulling him into me tighter.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good." He took one hand down and moved my chin back and licked me from the hollow of my throat up my jaw and then blew on it.

"Ugh, God Edward." A tingling feeling moved to my abdomen and I knew I was getting close. He let go of my arms and I instantly moved them to his chest and then his back and I dug my fingernails in.

"Jesus, ugh." He groaned. He put one hand behind my neck into my hair and the other under my hips and pulled me tighter, driving into me deeper, hitting my spot over and over.

"Edward! Oh my God! Edward!" I cried out as I exploded around him. He crashed his lips to mine and muffled my scream, kissing me intensely as he joined me.

He laid me back, with his hand still behind my head, kissing me softly and squeezing me to him, our bodies quaking from our climaxes. We were lost in one another, the feeling of our connection so natural, not knowing where one of us ended and the other began. Finally, I shivered and he gave me one more kiss, pulling out of me. He got up and cleaned himself off, tossing away the condom as I ran to the bathroom.

When I came back he was lying in bed with his arms behind his head, his eyes closed. I climbed in next to him and he pulled me into his embrace. We kissed languidly and he stroked the side of my face.

"Bella, I...I've never...the way you make me feel..."

"Shhh." I put my fingers on his lips. "I know." I said, and I kissed him tenderly. I placed my head on his chest and we drifted off to sleep.

*&^%$#

I awoke the feel of warmth surrounding my body. I felt a steady rhythm against my back and I had to blink and focus my eyes. It was still dark. I looked at the clock. 4:00 A.M.

It was too early, why was I awake.

Suddenly the warmth moved and I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and last night came flooding back to me.

Edward was here. I was in his arms, in my bed.

He wanted me, all of me. Even though I lied, even though I might not be good enough for the Senator's son, even though I have a child and a dead husband and issues.

I turned around so that I was facing him and he kept his arms around me, holding me tighter. I felt so alive and at the same time comforted in his embrace. For the first time in years, I felt whole, complete and not numb. I just felt.

I reached up and brushed away a wisp of hair on his forehead. I traced my fingers over his eyelids, nose, cheekbones, jaw and mouth. Finally I placed a light kiss on his lips and he hummed in his sleep and pulled me closer.

God he's beautiful. I thought.

"Mmmm, I am nothing compared to you." He replied and his eyes fluttered open. Shit, I must have said that out loud.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, that felt amazing, it was so relaxing. You didn't wake me."

"I was just….thinking." I trailed off and he placed a hand on my face, stroking my cheek. "You kind of amaze me…and I can't believe that someone like you would be interested in someone like me." I whispered and looked down.

He lifted my chin and brought my eyes back up to him. "You more than amaze me. And someone like me is hardly worthy of someone like you. But I want to try. And don't you ever think you are not good enough for me because it's just not true."

His words were so heartfelt and that energy that seemed to constantly crackle and buzz between us grew more intense. I leaned in and kissed him passionately, letting him know what his words meant to me. He deepened the kiss and brushed his hands through my hair.

I slowly began to run my fingers down the plains of his perfectly muscled chest. He shivered at my touch and his tongue delved into my mouth. He moved to roll over but I pushed him back and climbed on top of him. I ran my hands up and down his shoulders, chest and abdomen until I reached his arousal. I grasped it in my hand and slowly stroked him and he hissed with pleasure.

"God, Bella you don't know what you do to me, it's like I can't get enough of you." He said as his hands ran down the sides of my body and lightly over my breasts. He looked at me with hooded eyes, so forcefully I almost had to look away.

He slowly moved his hand down my stomach to my wetness and stroked me.

I moaned and looked back at him with the same intensity. "I think I do, because it's the same as what you do to me."

So slowly he stroked me and plunged two fingers into me, readying me for him as I continued to stroke his rock hard cock. Finally, I moved myself above him and he pulled out his hand and placed his hands on my hips as he watched me. I raised up and lowered myself on to him and he stared at where we were joining.

"Ugh, Jesus Edward." I practically grunted as he filled me completely. He was so big and it was so deep, the power of the moment only magnifying the way I was feeling. I could feel every inch of him.

"God. Bella." I looked at him and his eyes were closed in concentration and I could tell he was feeling the same as me. I slowly began to rock against him. He was hitting my spot over and over and the sensations were incredible.

His eyes shot open as he watched me and I leaned down and placed kisses up his chest and his neck. He kept one hand on my hip, moving me in rhythm with him and placed the other on my breasts, stroking them and teasing my nipples. Fire was shooting through me, from my breasts to my abdomen. I knew it wasn't going to take long.

Suddenly our hands were everywhere, all over each other's bodies, touching and feeling like we couldn't get enough. Our lips were locked and our tongues fought for dominance as I rocked into him and he met me with each thrust. We were moaning and hissing with pleasure. Then Edward sat up, bringing us even closer and diving into me deeper. I lolled my head back as he hooked his arms under mine and pulled me down onto him by my shoulders. All the while he was simultaneously thrusting and driving up into me and frantically kissing and sucking my neck.

"Ugh. God, Edward! Edward!" I came forcefully and with one more thrust he followed me.

"Bella, Christ, Bella!" He crashed his lips into mine and we slowly moved together riding out our orgasms. He let my lips go and pulled me down on top of him as he laid back, our chests heaving and our breathing labored. He held me so tightly I could feel every muscle contracting with every breath he took, and his heart-beat pulsing beneath me. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tighter. I felt like I shouldn't be able to breathe, but I didn't want to move. I felt so safe and so close to him in that moment. And I could tell he felt the same.

It was like we were one being and I knew that for the last two months I had been denying the way I felt since the moment I saw him at the coffee shop. I was drawn to him, like he was the other half of me. I decided right then, if he wanted me, then I would give him everything. I would do everything in my power to be enough for him, because now I couldn't imagine being without him.

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry. We didn't…." He trailed off.

"What, what's wrong Edward?"

"We didn't use any protection." He looked at me worriedly.

"It's ok, I am on the pill and I'm ok if you are ok." I asked. He nodded and we both breathed a sigh of relief.

After I don't know how long, he slowly moved me off of him and into the crook of his arm. I placed my head on his chest and he held me as we drifted back to sleep.

I awoke some time later to light streaming through my window and the smell of coffee permeating the condo. I realized I was clutching a pillow and Edward was no longer in bed. I looked at the alarm and it said 9:00. I hopped out of bed and grabbed my robe and made my way to the kitchen. With every step the smells coming from the kitchen grew stronger and it made my stomach growl.

I was suddenly very hungry and realized I hadn't eaten much in the last 12 hours as I had been so nervous at the fundraiser last night that I hardly ate any of my meal.

I stepped into the kitchen to see Edward in his boxers and white undershirt. He looked unbelievably sexy and yet so right standing in my kitchen and making breakfast.

"You're awake?" He said, turning to me and giving me that dazzling smile.

"Mmmhmmm." I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist and he relaxed into my embrace. He turned and kissed me on the head.

"Go ahead and have a seat and breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, you just sit down and let me take care of you."

"Ok." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I began to walk to the front door to grab the morning paper when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at Edward and he shrugged, not knowing who it could be.

I strode to the door and peered through the peep hole.

Jacob Black stood on the other side with two coffees in his hands.

Shit. What was I going to do? What was I going to tell him?

"Bella who is it?" Edward asked as he poked his head around the corner.

"It's Jacob." I whispered.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't know what he's doing here?"

"Well, just try to get rid of him, I will stay in the kitchen."

I nodded. I knew he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable.

Shit, what if Jacob noticed something. I couldn't imagine getting caught with his boss's son and someone he works with, after I ran out on him at an event we attended together. It didn't look very good.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to get out the tangles. I heard him knock again and I tightened the tie on my robe and opened the door.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Bella, I just thought you might like a coffee. Alice said you weren't feeling very well last night and I wanted to see how you were doing. Sorry, I asked Peter for your address, I hope you don't mind."

I stepped next to the door frame and pulled the door tight to me. "Um yeah, I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you before I left, but I thought I better get home." I stammered.

"Well maybe a coffee will do the trick." He handed me the coffee.

"Uh, thanks Jacob." He looked at me questioningly, wondering why I wasn't letting him in.

"So are you feeling any better this morning?"

"Actually, I was just making some breakfast. I should probably get back to it." I said.

"Bella, is there someone with you?" Jacob said trying to peer around me into the condo.

"Um no, why would you think that?" I lied. "Jacob, I really appreciate the coffee, but I better get back to the breakfast, I left it on stove. I uh, was just coming to get the paper." I said as I bent down to pick it up.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I'm sure he could tell I was lying, I am a terrible liar. Finally he relented. "Ok, well, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Good-bye Jacob." I closed the door and leaned back against it closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out and walked back to the kitchen.

"So, what did he want?" Edward said. I could detect a hint of wariness in his voice.

"Oh he brought me a coffee because Alice told him I wasn't feeling well last night." I sighed, "Then he asked if someone was here and I said 'no', I hope you don't mind? I just didn't know with him being your father's director and all if…"

"Bella, you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand." He smiled at me. I walked over and gave him a kiss and sat at the breakfast bar with the paper.

He set a plate in front of me with eggs, mixed with ham and cheese and toast.

"How did you know how I like my eggs?" I questioned jokingly.

He smiled. "I didn't, but this is what you had in your fridge so I took a gamble. Did I do good?" He asked giving me a crooked smile.

I took a bite and savored the flavor, the eggs were light and fluffy. "Mmmm, very." I said and we proceeded to eat and read the paper and chat about local events and issues and the Mariners.

"So tell me about her, I want to know all about her." He said turning to face me on the stool and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well she is almost two and she is very bright for her age. I am very lucky because she is laid back like…" I trailed off.

"Your husband?"

"Yes." I whispered, looking down. He put his finger under my chin and looked into my eyes.

"It's ok to talk about him Bella. I am not going to be offended or threatened, you should talk about him. He is a very big part of your past and he is Harper's father. What was his name?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Seth, his name was Seth Clearwater. I know I should talk. It's just still very hard." I swallowed. "More so, that I think about what I am going to tell her someday. I mean she looks and acts just like him. She is smart and funny and she when she laughs it shows her dimples, like his. I just dread the day when she asks me about her daddy." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in." I said quietly, studying my hands.

He put his hands on mine and squeezed. "Don't be. I am here, for as long as you want me to be."

I looked up at him and he smiled. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." I said.

"So what does she like to do?" He said trying to lighten the subject again.

"She's two, so of course she's into everything. She loves to climb and it terrifies me that she is going to fall, but she's like a monkey. Thank God she didn't seem to get my clumsiness." I chuckled.

"She loves dolls and Dora the Explorer. And she loves it when I read to her. She can already point out pictures and put together colors and shapes. I am lucky because she really is an easy child, very good-natured and she loves to learn." I could feel myself smiling as I talked about her.

"I can tell you love her very much." Edward said. "I would love to meet her…when you are ready."

I hadn't thought about that, but all of a sudden I was worried. I felt like this was going somewhere, that we might have a relationship. She was just a baby when I dated Eric, and I never felt even remotely like this about him. This was all so new to me.

When would be the right time to introduce them? What if it didn't work? It was one thing for me to get heartbroken, but I couldn't bear to tear someone out of her life if she got attached.

Yet at the same time, I wanted him to know her and I wanted her to know him. Even though we had really only seen each other for the second time, I felt like I had known him my entire life, and we had been thinking about each other for two months. That had to mean something right?

Maybe I should find out what we are first, before I go jumping into things. I was about to ask when Edward spoke up.

"Bella, what is going on in that head of yours? You are somewhere else."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just thinking. I mean, what are we Edward? What is this? I know it may be soon to ask that question considering this is only the second time we have seen each other, but you have to understand my position. I have to watch out for her as well." I stated.

"This," he gestured between us and then took one of my hands and kissed it, "is the beginning of something wonderful, I hope. I want to be with you Bella. Exclusively. And I realize it's fast but I have had two months to decide and I know what I want." He chuckled.

"I know it sounds kind of juvenile, but I want to be your boyfriend and you my girlfriend if you'll have me." He asked, with the tiniest blush appearing over his cheeks.

"I would like that." I whispered. I leaned in to give him a kiss and just then the phone rang. It was my house phone so I knew it could only be one of a few people.

I looked at the caller id. "Alice." I said out loud smiling at Edward. He nodded and I picked up the phone.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella, you sound like you are in a better mood. Is everything ok?"

"Yes Alice."

"Did Edward come over last night?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. What happened? I mean you looked so upset when you left and then he came rushing in the ballroom and asked where you went and I didn't know if I should tell him, but something told me I should, so I did. And Oh my God, Bella you said he was gorgeous but, holy crap he is like freaking Zeus or his son or something and…"

"Alice!" I shouted into the phone laughing. I knew she would go on for an hour if I let her. I rolled my eyes at Edward and he chuckled quietly.

"Sorry. But wow Bella, I mean wow. So what did he say?"

"Can I give you a call later Alice?"

"Wait, Bella why won't you tell me what he…Oh, holy crap is he still there?" Alice shrieked again. I held the phone away from my ear.

"Yes Alice."

"Oh my God. Bella, you are so filling me in on this later. And we are so keeping Harper for the day."

"But Alice…"

"No buts! We will have Harper until tonight and then you are coming over and having dinner with us. No exceptions. And you can bring your new hunk with if you want to. Be here at five."

"Fine. Good-bye Alice."

"Bye Bella." She sang.

I sighed and hung up the phone. Edward looked at me with a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing." He chuckled. "She is a ball of energy isn't she?"

"You have no idea." I laughed. "So what are your plans for today." I asked as I walked over and stepped in between his legs.

"Well, I was hoping to grab a shower and then maybe spend some more time with you. But if you have to pick up Harper I understand."

"No, actually Alice just gave me strict instructions that I cannot pick her up until tonight when I have to go to their house for dinner, so I have the entire day free."

"Hmmm. Well then, why don't we get showered and I will run to my place and change and while we are getting ready we can think of something to do." He offered.

"Sounds good." I said and I kissed him. Before I knew it our kiss deepened and he pulled me close to him, his hands finding purchase on my ass. He hoisted me up on the kitchen counter and flicked the tie of my robe open, exposing my naked body underneath.

"Jesus, if I would have known you weren't wearing anything under this…" he trailed off. His eyes were smoldering as he took me in.

I nibbled his ear and kissed the sweet spot below it and whispered, "well, I wouldn't want to get any clothes unnecessarily dirty" and blew in his ear.

He shivered and then nibbled my ear, "speaking of dirty, how about that shower?" Then he smirked at me and I nodded.

All of a sudden he hoisted me over his shoulder and took off for the bathroom.

*&^%$#

When we finally finished our shower, I dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple blue blouse and some ballet flats. I knew Alice would probably come unhinged at dinner when she saw my casual attire. But I liked to dress casual on the weekends and I figured Edward better get used to it.

I finished drying my hair and just let it hang in loose waves down my shoulders. I put on a little shadow, mascara and lip gloss and stepped into the living room. He had put back on his shirt and pants from the night before and we were going to run over to his place to change.

"So my car is downstairs, are you ready?"

He looked up at me a bit sheepishly. "Um. I don't think we'll need your car."

"Why not?"

"Because my apartment is in the building across the street."

"Are you serious?" I giggled.

"You're not mad? I was afraid you would think I was a stalker or something. To be honest it was kind of a perk, but it was also the only one I found that I liked on such short notice." He looked up at me, like a little boy afraid he was going to be in trouble.

I climbed in his lap and kissed him on his forehead and then his lips. "I am not mad. I think it's kind of funny actually. Staking out my place just to get a glimpse. But we better get going if we want to do anything today, it's already 12:00."

"Good." He breathed a sigh of relief. He kissed me again and then got up. He looked down at me and smiled.

"What?"

"You just, always take my breath away." He was looking at me intently.

"Edward, it's just a shirt and jeans…" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Not on you. I love this color on you. It was the color you were wearing at Murphy's. And I have to tell you, you have the finest ass I have ever seen." He bent down and kissed me and gave it a squeeze. I giggled and pulled away.

"Edward seriously we have to go or we will never leave."

He chuckled. "Ok then."

We walked down to the elevator and made our way out of the building. Edward wasn't kidding when he said he lived across the street. He literally lived across the street. His apartment was much higher, however, located on the 20th floor. As we walked in he flipped on the lights and I was instantly taken with how light it was. It was very modern and different from my place, but I loved it nonetheless.

The walls were a light cream color and were covered in black and white photos. He had dark leather couches similar to mine but with a more modern feel and a plush cream colored rug. The kitchen was a soft gray with stainless steel appliances and black, white and gray marble counters that opened to the dining room on the other side. The bedrooms were split, one housed a desk and guest bed. The large master bedroom had a huge king bed with a bath and full length windows. His view was on the opposite side of mine and I found myself staring out at a breathtaking scene of the mountains in the distance.

Then I entered his bathroom, and the tub was magnificent. _We might have to put that to use sometime. _

I was standing there admiring the tub when I felt strong arms around me.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmmhmm."

"What are you thinking about?"

"That tub. I was just thinking how we might need to put it to use."

Edward growled in my ear. "You will be the death of me Ms. Swan."

I laughed and turned around and hit him playfully on the chest and kissed him on the cheek. Then I quickly turned and headed for the living room.

I heard him sigh as he had to calm himself down and then followed me out. I was looking at some of the black and white photos in the dining room. There were several, all of his family and mostly candid action shots. His parents, Rosalie and Emmett, his niece and nephew and another older couple I didn't recognize. I could see how bright his smile was in them and the way he looked at them.

"You're very close to them aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know people don't believe it but we are just like everyone else. I had a great childhood. My mother, is, well, you know her. She is very caring and the best mother you could ask for. And my father is a very compassionate man. He can read me like a book."

"They are a remarkable couple. And to still be together after all these years, especially with him being in D.C. for a significant part of it. It couldn't have been easy."

"No. But they make it seem easy. I'm sure they've had their trials and tribulations but they always kept that away from Emmett and I. They are very much in love, even after all these years. They set a great example. I guess that's why I have been single for so long."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I want what they have. I guess I just hadn't found the right person." He turned to look at me and his stare was penetrating. I swallowed and smiled shyly.

"Let's get going." He said, taking my hand and pulling me from the pictures. I couldn't help but think of what he said and the way he spoke of his parents and looked at me.

Is that what he wanted, with me?


	11. Chapter 10 Recalling You

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 10: Recalling You**

**Edward Cullen**

Last night and this morning had been amazing. Perfect.

She was perfect. And I couldn't believe I had her back in my arms and she wanted to be with me.

It felt silly to think of her as my girlfriend at the age of thirty-three, but what else do you call that person who you are exclusively seeing.

I hadn't had a girlfriend since law school and even then it wasn't very serious. We mostly studied together and used each other to relieve the tension of law school. After we graduated we went our separate ways without much more thought; her to New York and me to D.C.

As I walked out into the dining room and saw Bella standing there looking at the pictures of my family, I knew this was completely different. She was more than just my girlfriend. I had never been in love before. I wasn't sure that what I felt for Bella was love, but I couldn't help but think it was. I had never even told anyone but my family that I loved them. I just never felt that deeply about anyone.

But when I looked at her and the pictures of my family, I couldn't help but think of how she would look in those pictures, with them and with her daughter. She just fit, effortlessly. Having her in my apartment, seeing her at the fundraiser with my family, it was like she was meant to be there.

That was why when I spoke of my parents I was afraid I had gone too deep too fast as she looked at me. She was nervous. I could tell, but I could still see something in her eyes. Something telling me her feelings might be on the same level as mine.

The problem was she had loved before. Deeply. It was evident the sorrow she still had over her husband and the pain from the loss. From all accounts he was a good man, and to be with her I needed to live up to that. It scared me to think of it, that I might have to compete with a ghost. But I wanted to be with her, I wanted to help her get over her past and move on and focus on her future. I hoped with time, she could do that with me.

We made our way down to the street and began walking towards the Market. Bella wanted to get some fresh food to make an appetizer for dinner with Jasper and Alice and I figured I might as well get a few things since my cupboards were practically bare after only moving in on Thursday.

We walked and laughed and joked about childhood stories. I realized I didn't know anything about her family, even though she knew a lot about mine. Just when I was going to ask her, she brought up a similar subject.

"So Edward Cullen, now that I know your last name and we aren't both playing the 'I don't want to tell you too much' game. There are a few things I want to know." She said playfully.

"Like what?"

"Hmmm, how about I ask a question and we both have to answer and then you go, and so on. Deal?"

"Deal. You start, I will tell you anything you want to know."

"When is your birthday?"

"June 20th. And yours?"

"September 13th. Ok your turn."

"What is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. Yours?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen III."

"The third huh? Would you want a fourth?"

"Maybe, although Edward is kind of an old name, I would want to use a nickname or something. And not Eddie!" I added quickly. "I hate the name Eddie, and I tolerate it when Emmett calls me Ed. I just prefer Edward."

She giggled, "I will have to remember not to call you Eddie then."

"What about you, do you want any more?"

"Any more what?"

"Children."

She let out a breath. "Yes. Someday." She smiled. "I guess that was technically my question. Your turn."

"Hmmm, what is your favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Brown."

"Brown?" she said incredulously and poked me in the side. "That's kind of weird."

"It's the color of your eyes." I said seriously.

She smiled and blushed a beautiful red. I slowed down and turned to bend down and whisper in her ear. "This is my second favorite color." I said as I ran my hand down her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face.

She snorted. "There's a reason I can never run for office, it's a dead give away….well that and the videos from college." She joked.

I laughed heartily, when something clicked in my brain and I gave her a look. I remembered back to our first night at Murphy's and how she said was the president of the young Democrats at U-Dub.

"Bella, remember when you said you had been the president of the young Democrats at U-Dub. Did you go to any of the gubernatorial inaugurations?

She laughed. "You remember me telling you that?"

"I remember everything you tell me." I said. She smiled shyly and looked down.

"Yeah but we were both pretty drunk at that point, I am surprised."

"I know, just answer the question. And just to inform you, you _would _make a great politician considering how you are able to avoid answering questions." I smirked at her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "And to _not_ avoid your question, yes, I went to the one when I was a sophomore in college. I was 20 at the time why?"

I knew it. That is where I remembered her from. I got her a drink 10 years ago. I started laughing.

"I believe I may have enabled you to drink underage." I laughed.

"Oh my God. That's how I knew you!" Her eyes went wide and she slapped her hand to her forehead. "I am such an idiot for not figuring this out for the last two months. I kept having this vision of you standing at a bar and someone talking in my ear, telling me who you were. And you turned and handed me my drink, but my friend pulled me away. I could never hear her voice in my memory though." She said with a far off look.

"Crazy huh. We met all those years ago and here we are. I remember that your friend asked me to get you two drinks and you were kind of standing back, not really sure of the situation. And you blushed when I handed it to you. When I turned back around again after I paid you were gone."

"Wow, that is pretty crazy huh."

"Yeah." I thought a bit regretfully, what would it have been like if we met all those years ago? I was a very different person back then, definitely not ready to settle down. But maybe if I had met her...No. No sense brooding over it. I couldn't change it now. Bella pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ok my turn. So tell me Edward, what is the one place in the world you want to visit most." She asked. I smiled and told her.

We continued on until we reached the market and began to browse and pick out fresh produce and cheese and fish. I asked about her family and found out her father was the Chief of Police in Forks and her mother was an elementary teacher. She told me about Jasper and Alice and her sister Emily and her husband Sam. She even opened up about Seth.

"So how long were you together?"

"Ten years, married five."

"Wow. That's impressive. A lot of married couples don't make it that long." I wanted to ask if it was a good marriage, or if they had any issues. But from all indications it was, and I thought it would be best to leave it for another day.

"Does he have any family, I mean are they involved in Harper's life?"

"I see them from time to time. His father passed away when he was in college and his mother is remarried. I think it's hard for her to see Harper so that is why she doesn't visit more. His sister Leah never liked me so I rarely see her."

"Never liked you? How could anyone not like you?"

"We were on opposing teams in high school and my teams always won." She laughed. Then she got serious. "I don't know, I think she always felt I held Seth back."

"How on earth could she think that?"

"Because he was two years older than me and he always used to come visit me on the weekends and he had considered going to medical school but decided on physical therapy instead. I think she felt he didn't do things because he was waiting for me. I always encouraged him to do whatever he wanted. I know we both made sacrifices but I don't _think _he didn't do things because of me." She sighed.

"That and Leah is very…protective. I don't think any girl would have been good enough for him." I nodded. I didn't really know what to say.

"Edward, can I ask you something, and you don't have to tell me if you don't think it's your place. But…what happened to Rose?"

I thought for a moment. Bella and Rose were friends, but I was sure she didn't know the whole back story. At the same time, I felt like if I wanted to invite her in to my family and be invited into hers as well, she should know.

I must have been thinking for a long time because she spoke again. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me. Rose will tell me when she's ready."

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking that I want to tell you, just like I want to know everything about you. But I really only know what Emmett has told me and what I saw. I don't know some of the err… more graphic things. In truth I don't want to know those." I cleared my throat to continue.

"It happened when they were in law school."

"They?"

"Rose and Emmett."

"Oh I didn't realize Rose was an attorney."

"Yeah, well, she never took the bar but she finished her J.D." she nodded.

"Anyhow they were in law school at Berkeley and Emmett had always liked her. She was smart and sassy, and well you know Rose. Emmett had been pining after her for months. They were in their second semester, first year and someone in their class had a big party. But apparently it wasn't just alcohol and some weed. Emmett said there was some serious shit there and he didn't want anything to do with it. The problem was he promised the guy throwing the party he would come, and so he did but just tried to lay low until he could make his exit."

"Anyhow, he saw Rose there and figured she probably didn't want anything to do with it either, but she was talking to a guy named Royce King. He was the big man on campus. His parents were big donors at Berkeley. Emmett saw Rose with him and his buddies early in the night and thought something just didn't feel right. When he finally had enough of the party around midnight he decided to look for her. They weren't great friends but he knew her and thought he would offer to walk her home. He couldn't find her and started to get nervous. He decided to go down to the basement although he hadn't seen anyone go down there. But he said it was weird, like he was drawn there. Now I know the feeling…" I mused. Thinking about how I couldn't understand it whenever Emmett told the story, until now.

Bella was listening intently as we strolled through the market. I looked around to make sure no one else was listening because even though I wanted to tell her, I didn't want to air my family's private issues to everyone else.

When I felt we were alone I continued. "So Em went to the basement and heard someone coughing and sputtering." I swallowed. "The only time Em told me about this was right before the trial and I swear, I have never seen him so angry and yet sickly pale at the same time…." I got very quiet and Bella squeezed my hand. I could still remember the look on his face. His usual jovial demeanor was gone and it was like he had been set in hard stone. The light in his eyes was dark with fury. I never wanted to see him like that again.

"He found Rose naked, covered in her own blood and beaten. She had been raped by Royce and his friends, multiple times. It was so bad they were afraid she wouldn't be able to have kids." I said quietly.

"Em raced back upstairs and found a blanket somewhere. He wrapped her up and took her to a hospital. He said he didn't call an ambulance because he didn't want them coming to the party with all the drugs and everything going around. That and he knew there was a hospital close by and figured it would be just as fast. She had multiple broken bones, lacerations, internal injuries, I mean, fuck her injuries were endless. They said if he hadn't found her in the next thirty minutes she may have died."

I looked at Bella and she had tears in her eyes. I knew she and Rose were friends before I moved back to Seattle and this must be very hard for her to hear. I pulled her over to a bench and we sat down and I wrapped an arm around her before continuing.

"Em signed a statement that night and stayed with her. He went to the hospital every day and spent hours with her. He would even study there while she slept. When she was able to go home, he would go over to her house every day and take her lunch and every night and help her study. Somehow she managed to finish her classes that semester. I don't know how, but Rose is tough as hell and stubborn so I am sure that had some effect." I laughed wryly.

"Em talked her into pressing the case, testifying and all that. But she was worried because of how she looks and who Royce King was. He told her he would testify and he would find other people who saw her with King and his buddies at the party that night."

"He did it, I don't know how. But he managed to convince four other people to testify with him, including one who saw him pull her out of the basement and helped him get her in the car. King and his cronies were sentenced to thirty years each for rape, assault and attempted murder." I sighed.

"So, when did Rose and Em get together?" Bella asked.

"It was very difficult for Rose for a while. But even though Em had been a bit of a player during undergrad and his first year at law school, once that happened he didn't see anyone else. He was by her side every day. I think she knew deep down how he felt and they grew closer each day. Em waited for her. About a year after it happened he told her how he felt about her and that he would keep waiting for her. She had been in therapy and all but, she told him she didn't know if she would ever be able to be with him. He was devastated, but stuck by her anyhow. Then the trial was about a month later and once Royce and his friends were behind bars for good, it was like a weight was lifted, and Rose asked him out on a date." I chuckled and Bella laughed as well, knowing Rose.

"They have been together ever since. Even though he's a big gaffoon sometimes and she can be a bit tough, I love them both. They are perfect for one another."

"You know…I heard it was something like that. That she had been attacked and that was why she started SAFE. But I never wanted to pry and I didn't just want to believe rumors. I can't imagine how hard it has been for her." Bella shivered in my arms.

"I know, I can't imagine, I mean if someone ever…" I trailed off, knowing what I was going to say. If someone ever did that to Bella I would kill them. I couldn't imagine how Emmett felt, and now that I knew what it was like to care deeply for someone, it only made me admire my brother more.

I sat up and checked my watch. It was almost four and I knew Bella had to be at Jasper and Alice's in an hour.

"We should probably go." I said, sitting up, you have to get to your brother's.

"Yeah." She sighed.

We walked back to our buildings, just lightly chatting and falling into comfortable silence. I walked her up to her condo and helped her put her items from the market away.

We stood in her kitchen and I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you." I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"For what?"

"For spending the day with me." I kissed her lightly on the forehead and then the cheek and the lips. Our kiss grew more intense and I knew we had to stop.

"I don't have to work really, I mean, I am not fully in my new position until next week. Would you like to go to lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." Bella smiled and kissed me again. She sighed. "I better get going or Alice will have my ass." She joked.

"Yeah." I sighed as well. "Wait, I need your number." I said.

"You promise to call?" She said with a smirk.

"Only if you do." I tapped her nose.

"Hmmm, I need to show you something." She ran into her bedroom and then came back out mere seconds later. She had a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She held it out to me. I took it and looked down at it in shock.

"You kept it?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I couldn't let you go, I guess I always hoped you would come back, even if my mind was telling me to be an idiot and not call." She said.

I smiled. Thinking of how much my life changed in the last 24 hours.

"I want you to keep it though." I handed it back to her.

"I will." She smiled and then walked me to the door. I leaned down to kiss her and she gave me her number to put in my phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"You will."

I smiled and kissed her deeply one more time before I left.

*&^%$#

Monday I awoke with a big goofy grin on my face. I was having lunch with Bella today.

Bella, my _girlfriend._

I damn near giggled to myself like a schoolgirl.

I decided to go for a run and enjoy simply having the time off before I started my new job next week, well full time. I would probably get roped into shit this week too, but I was hoping to keep it minimal. I knew once I started with the primary coming up and then the general in November, I would be on a whirlwind of campaigning, fundraising, following issues and to some extent shadowing my father.

As I ran, I thought about the commitment I had made for the first time. I made the decision rather hastily, and now, I couldn't help but wonder if I was cut out to be a Senator. I was glad I moved back to Seattle, I really was over D.C., but I began to realize I would be going back there in six years if I won my father' seat.

Do I really want that? Do I want to be a Senator? Is my job entirely contingent on me running for the Senate in six years?

But then again what else am I going to do?

The Senate was always somewhat of a dream. But not like I grew up wanting to be a Senator, like some kids want to be President. It was more like, my dad did it, so maybe I would do it someday. I knew it wasn't a decision to take lightly.

Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. I had some time to decide. At least a few years before I had to make my official nomination and really start fundraising. Maybe I would enjoy my new job and want to take over for my father. But I also realized, simply being the Senator's son didn't make me qualified for the job.

It was going to be an interesting few months. I didn't want to stress myself out too much thinking about it, I would have to feel it out and see how everything progressed.

_At least I will have Bella. _

I smiled at the thought again as I made my turn for home. I came to the end of the block and couldn't help but stare up at her building. I thought about lunch today and whether I should go to her office. I knew she was nervous about the appearance of us being together, with working for my mother and all.

That and how should we tell people that we are together? For all they know we just met on Saturday.

Hmmm, that was a thought to ponder. Shit. Not to mention my Mom was going to be over the moon.

Yeah, better not go to her office just yet.

I smiled at the doorman, who gave me a funny look, and made my way to the elevators and up to my apartment.

I picked up my paper and walked into the kitchen to brew some coffee and sit down for breakfast. I instantly fired up my laptop and turned on CNN. This was my morning routine, check the Times, the Journal, and the Post online. At least now I had my Seattle papers in print. I didn't know what it was about sitting down with the newspaper and spreading it all over the table, but it was comforting.

I finished up my breakfast and checking the online sites to see what was happening in D.C. as well as around the country. New healthcare reform bill, medicare bill, the usual.

I flipped the paper over and just as I was going to put it in the recycling I saw the back page. Larger than life and in color was a picture of me with Tanya at the fundraiser. It was when we were walking into the hotel and she was trying to get closer to me and I was looking down at her to tell her to back away.

But of course the picture didn't look like that. And neither did the headline.

_**Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor, Sexy Senator's Son Off the Market? **_

I read through the short column informing of my move back to Seattle and my new position as State Director. It didn't mention the intention for me to run for Senate or my father stepping down. But it continued to mention my alleged playboy ways and lack of relationships. Hence, the big deal for me to show up at an event with a date; an event sponsored by my mother's foundation nonetheless.

_Son-of-a-bitch._

I couldn't remember seeing a photographer there. Maybe Tanya planted them? Of course she did. How else would they have gotten all that information? She is my father's PR person, she would have the contacts.

Shit. How will Bella react to this? I didn't think she could misinterpret the last few days together, but having your boyfriend's picture in the paper with another woman, claiming that he is off the market, has to be unnerving.

I decided I better head it off at the pass. I took a deep breath and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" Her silky voice came through the phone.

"Hey? How is your morning going?"

"Hmmm, well now that I am speaking with 'Seattle's most eligible bachelor' much better." She razzed me.

I let out a breath. "So you're not mad?"

"No Edward. I'm not mad. Although, they did get one thing right."

"Oh yeah, what's that? That I'm off the market?"

"Hmmm, I guess two things then. I was thinking more of the part where they called you the 'Sexy Senator's Son'." She said in a low voice, but her giggle gave her away.

I smirked. "Well, I guess you would know wouldn't you?" I teased.

But I wanted to make sure she was really not mad. "You know Tanya is nothing right. I mean, I am pretty sure she had the photographer's planted and gave them all that information because the thing about my job isn't exactly public knowledge yet."

"Edward, it's ok. I know."

"Good." I let out a breath. "So as long as I have you on the phone, what do you want to do for lunch?"

We chatted for a few more minutes until she had to get back to work. We decided to meet for lunch at a little deli down the street from the tower. I wanted to go to her office, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable at work and get the gossip rolling.

I hung up with her and jumped in the shower. As the water poured over my body, I couldn't help but think of my last shower.

Bella. Naked. Against the tiles.

Before I knew it my cock was rock hard. I reached down and stroked myself as I thought of yesterday.

_I tossed her over my shoulder and ran for the shower. I set her down on the floor and reached in to turn on the shower. When I turned around she had dropped her robe and was bent down to grab something out from under the sink. _

_I groaned. She had the most fantastic ass, it was round and tight from all her running and I she had it perched in the air on display before me. She was practically begging for me to take her from behind. _

_I moved in behind her and rubbed myself against her. "Fuck baby do you know what you do to me, with your ass in the air like that." _

_I reached around her with one arm pulling her into my erection and she moaned and moved against me. _

_I moved her hair over her shoulder and leaned and bit her ear. "Baby if you keep doing things like that, we will never take a shower." _

"_Hmmm, maybe it was an invitation." She reached around and grabbed my rock hard erection through my boxers and stroked up and down my length. I gripped one hand on her breasts and pinched her nipples, and then ran the other down her belly to her core. I ran my finger over her slit and she hissed in pleasure. _

"_Jesus, you're so wet for me." I grabbed her chin and attacked her mouth and plunged my fingers inside her. _

_She bit my lip and I cried out. _

"_I'll show you how wet I am in the shower." _

_With that she pulled away from me and stepped into the shower, giving me fuck me eyes over her shoulder. _

_I ripped off my shirt and my boxers and stepped in behind her. Before I knew what was happening, she dropped to her knees before me and took me in her mouth. _

"_Fuck. Jesus Bella." I pressed my hands against the tile and looked down at her perfect pink lips moving up and down my cock. She took me in until I hit the back of her throat and then moved back out, licking my length with her tongue and swirling it around the tip. She reached around and pulled me into her and put her other hand on my balls, stroking me. I thrust into her as she worked me over and over. _

_My hand shot to her hair as the water poured down between us illuminating her mouth around me. She grazed her teeth up my length and I grunted. _

"_Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum." Then she stopped and stood up and I whimpered at the loss. _

_She turned around and placed her hands on the tile below mine and looked at me over the shoulder with those fuck me eyes again. Then she grabbed my cock again and I grunted. _

"_So, you gonna take me up on my invitation or what?" She said forcefully. _

_Fuck. I like bossy Bella. A lot. _

"_What invitation was that?" I played along._

"_To fuck me. From behind." Then she slammed back into me. _

_She didn't have to ask twice. _

_I grabbed her hair and hitched her leg up on the ledge and drove myself into her. _

_She cried out and shoved back into me again and bit my arm. _

_The pain intensified the ruckus in my abdomen. I bent her over and ran my hands from her hair down her back and then reached around and began circling her clit. _

_She used her arms as leverage and met me thrust for thrust, the water hammering down us, running down her back and over her fuckhot ass. Our grunts and moans reverberating off the shower. _

"_Harder." She commanded and swiveled her hips against me. _

_I pulled my hand from her and grabbed both off her hips and pulled almost entirely out and then slammed back into her._

"_Fuck! Yes!" _

_I did it again and then hitched her leg higher and slammed into her one more time. _

"_Yes! Edward!" She came hard around me, her walls squeezing me and I felt my body racing to the edge. She pushed off the wall and drover her ass into me again and I grunted and spilled into her. _

_I wrapped my arms around her and fell forward pressing us against the tiles, our legs were wobbly and the water was pouring down over us. I held her tight to me and kissed her neck and her jaw as our breathing steadied…_

I looked down and realized I was in a similar position, with one arm bent against the wall, with my head resting on it. The other hanging limply at my side.

Jesus what that woman does to me.

And she wasn't even here. That was just a memory.

A very good memory.

I regained my balance and finished my shower.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I heard my phone ring. When I looked down to see who it was I instantly scowled.

Jacob. What the hell does he want?

"This is Edward."

"Edward. Jacob Black."

"Yes Jacob. What can I do for you?"

"I am still in town until Tuesday and I need to meet with you and Ms. Swan regarding the new initiatives your father set out in his speech on Saturday."

Shit. I wasn't even listening to his speech. I was too busy staring at Bella.

Hmmm. That gives me an excuse to visit her at the office.

"Sure Jacob, I am free this afternoon if Ms. Swan is."

"Yes, _I _already spoke with _her_. She is free at 2:00 today." I didn't like his tone. It was smug, like he thought he had some sort of claim on her.

_Little do you know buddy…_

"Do you have a copy of his speech? I would like to take a closer look at it."

He sighed annoyingly. "Yes I can email one over to you. You will need to be up on the issues, especially the ones he is spearheading, in your new position."

"Yes, Jacob I realize that. In fact, I have always followed my father's issues closely." I practically growled at him. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Sure, sure. 2:00 today at her office unless you hear from me otherwise."

Before I could respond the line was dead. What an asshole.

Something was up with Jacob Black and I couldn't quite place it.

I instantly had an idea. Call it the Neanderthal in me but I was going to make it known that there was someone else in Bella's life and it wasn't Jacob Black.

*&^%$#

I walked to the deli and saw Bella standing outside, texting on her blackberry with big sunglasses on and her hair whipping around her face.

God, she's beautiful.

Just then she looked up and smiled and my eyes traveled down her body. She was wearing a fitted black tank dress with pearls and red heels. It was like a combination of Jackie O and naughty librarian all rolled into one and I had to groan when I thought about the shoes.

I was definitely going to ask her to wear the red heels again. _Only the heels_.

We stepped inside and ordered our food and found a quiet little table in the back. We laughed about the article and she told me about dinner with Alice and Jasper the night before. She told me how Alice grilled her and wanted all the dirty details, and I just laughed when Bella blushed like crazy as she relayed some of Alice's comments.

"I mean seriously, you would think she was deprived! And I_ know_ that's not the case." She shuddered. "Ick and that's with my brother." I laughed at her again and we finished the massive cookie we decided to share for dessert.

Just then Bella's eyes went wide and she cowered back from the table.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"Jessica's here."

"Jessica, like the receptionist from CARE?" She nodded.

"She hates me." She said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But she hasn't liked me since the day I interviewed there."

"That's because you are competition."

"What?" She looked confused.

"I went to school with her. Let's just say, she has been around the block and she has been after me for years."

"Crap, don't look now but she's walking over here." Bella tipped her head down to pretend to grab something from her purse. Suddenly I heard a nasally voice.

"Eddie! What a surprise to see you! I was so bummed I couldn't go to the fundraiser, I was in a wedding on Saturday and…Bella? What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew Eddie?" She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh, uh, Edward and I met at the fundraiser. We thought it might be good to get to know each other…you know with working with Esme and all." Bella stammered. I had to hold back a laugh, she told me she was a terrible liar and I never believed her. But she really was a terrible liar.

"Oh." Jessica said scornfully and then turned to me and said too sweetly. "Well, it was good to see you Eddie. You should call me sometime. We should get together and catch up."

"Um, actually Jessica, I am going to be very busy with my new job. Out of town a lot. But it was good to see you." I tried to be as vague as possible.

She frowned and looked between the two of us. "Well, if you are ever in town…" She placed her hand on my arm, trying to play it cool. "Bye Eddie." She purred.

"See you at the office Jessica." Bella added.

She huffed and strutted away. Bella let out a groan. "Great, we might as well have just had sex in my office."

"I might have to take you up on that." I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

She slapped my arm sternly. "That's not funny Edward. She is going to go back and start all kinds of rumors. And now with the picture this morning it will be like you were cheating on your girlfriend and I am the other woman."

"Bella. I don't care. I don't think we are going to be able to keep it under wraps for very long anyway." I smirked at her. "Especially when you get back to the office."

"What did you do?" Her eyes were wide.

"Edward. I don't like surprises. Or gifts for that matter. There better not be anything waiting for me."

"Hmmm, well you'll just have to see won't you." Our faces were getting closer and closer and closer and I realized we shouldn't.

She sucked in a breath and pulled back and looked at her watch. "Shoot, I better get going, I want to swing by and see Harper and then I have a 2:00 appointment."

"Who is your 2:00 with?" I asked playing dumb.

She sighed. "Jacob. He wants to follow-up on the speech or something. I don't know."

"Well, I will walk with you back to the Tower, I have a 2:00 there as well."

"Edward…do you think that's a good idea?"

I smirked. "It's fine. Besides, you can duck in to see Harper and I will head up, we won't even be in the elevator together." I looked around and noticed were the only ones in the deli.

"I really want to kiss you right now." And I saw her eyes roam as well.

"Ok." She whispered. I ran my fingers across her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She hummed. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers more forcefully and she sighed into my kiss until she broke away.

"We better go."

We walked back to the Tower and I wanted so badly to grab her hand or put my arm around her. But she was right. Seeing as how we had only "met" each other on Saturday and with the picture in the paper today, it was probably not a good idea.

She walked to the CARE Daycare on the first floor and I made my way to the elevator. I couldn't help but think about what she must be like with Harper. She was so warm and caring and passionate, I could only imagine what a great mother she was.

Strangely, I also couldn't wait to meet Harper. I didn't have a lot of experience with kids outside of my niece and nephew. I had to admit I was nervous about whether she would like me. But when I told Bella I wanted to be a part of her life entirely and know everything about her, it was the truth; and that included her daughter.

I saw it was about 1:30 and decided to drop by my father's office for a visit. I knew he was in town this week for some more fundraising events and I wanted to get his advice on the situation with Bella, especially after Saturday.

I knocked on my father's door and heard him call for me from inside.

"Dad?"

"Edward, what brings you by?"

"I have a meeting downstairs at 2:00?"

"Hmmm. That wouldn't be with a pretty brunette who I saw you chase after on Saturday night would it?" He was so damn attentive and perceptive. Of course he saw that.

I chuckled. "I was kind of hoping no one noticed. Did Mom say anything?"

"What do you think?"

I sighed.

"So, did you get everything straightened out?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"We are together. Like together, together."

"Good."

"That's it?" I asked him incredulously.

"What do you want me to say? You would be stupid not to be with her Edward." My father raised his eyebrows at me.

"I know. She's….I mean wow. I never thought I would meet anyone like her..." I trailed off. "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Well, screwing up for one. But she has a daughter."

"I know. But does that change anything?"

I shrugged. "No, not about her. I am just more worried..." Shit, this is the first time I had really thought about it. I was so glad to have her back and be with her, I hadn't thought about the fact that if this were to really go somewhere, I would be stepping into the father role.

I gulped.

"About being a father figure…." I looked up and nodded as my Dad finished my thoughts for me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

He took a deep breath and put his hand on my shoulder. "Well son. I am not going to tell you it will be easy. But you are going to have to remember that when you are a parent it's not all about you anymore. Bella has priorities beyond herself, which means, you are going to have to respect those priorities…and if this does progress, well at some point, those will be your priorities as well."

I nodded. The time I had spent with her so far had been uninhibited. I was going to have to realize that it wouldn't always be the case. Hell, I hadn't even met her daughter yet and I was having this conversation with my Dad. I was starting to realize what a whirlwind the last few days had been, really the last two months.

"I think maybe given the situation, you should ease off the gas pedal a bit. Let things progress naturally."

"Coming from the man who met and married my mother…and had me on the way in less than four months." I joked.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well. I guess when you know you know." He had a twinkle in his eye again, and I couldn't resist the smile that crept across my face.

He became serious again. "Just take your time a bit. Do you know her back story?" I nodded.

"That's part of what concerns me as well. It's not like he abandoned them, or was terrible to her. I mean, I know she still loves him and from all accounts he was a great man. How do I compete with that?"

He looked me in the eye. "You don't. Every relationship is different. You are different. Even she is different. She's a mother now and is in an entirely different place. That's why I am saying you need to just let it progress naturally, don't force anything."

"Yeah. You're probably right." I looked down at my watch and it was ten minutes to two. I couldn't believe we had been talking for so long.

"I better go, I have to get to my meeting."

I shook his hand and walked to the door. I paused as I was halfway out the door and turned back.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

With that I left to meet Bella and Jacob. All of a sudden I was nervous. I was so caught up in "us" this morning and marking my territory, I was afraid she was going to be pissed about my surprise. Of course she would know why I did it too, once I showed up to the meeting with Jacob.

Stupid Ass.

My father was right. I needed to take things slower. Everything just felt so _right_ with her, that I forgot about all the other factors. Or not so much forgot but ignored. I needed to not be overbearing and scare the shit out of her. She even said she hadn't felt like this since her husband.

And hell I haven't felt like this in….well, ever.

I walked out of the elevator on the 24th floor to immediately notice Jacob with his hand on her shoulder.

I instantly saw red.

_So much for not being a Neanderthal._

Bella turned to me just then, a look of surprise on her face. I strode over to them completely ignoring Jessica's greeting.

"Jacob." I held out my hand for him so he would get it the fuck off of Bella and shook it a little too long and vigorously.

"Edward." He raised his eyebrows.

The tension in the room was palpable. We stood there staring at each other for a moment before Bella cleared her throat.

"Is there something I should know?" Bella quirked her eyebrow at both of us.

"Yes, I asked Edward to join us so he could get up to speed on the issues." Jacob said.

"Is that so?" The tension still rolling off of Jacob and I. She just sighed.

"Well, why don't we go back to my office and discuss the next steps with the initiatives."

She didn't even greet me so I could tell she was a little pissed about the fact that I sent her flowers and that I was here for her 2:00 meeting. I was sure she put it all together quickly, she was smart.

As we walked back to her office, her striding ahead in her sensational black dress and red heels I noticed Jacob checking out her ass.

I wanted to smack the look off his face. I clenched my fists at my sides and grit my teeth. It took every ounce of self-control to keep from beating the shit out of him.

We stepped into Bella's office and I instantly noticed how warm it was.

Just like her home. _Just like her._

It calmed me a bit. And then I saw the bouquet of flowers on her desk in all their glory and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

She rolled her eyes and tried to remain composed.

I could tell Jacob saw the flowers, but he didn't say anything. He knew someone sent them, even if he didn't know it was me.

_Sucker. She's off the market dickhead._

The whole scene couldn't have taken more than 30 seconds, but he looked at the flowers, then at Bella-who blushed and turned away to grab something for the meeting, and then at me.

I just shrugged and gave him a smug look.

Finally, Bella composed herself and took control of the situation. She led us to a side table and we sat down to go over my father's speech and the issues.

Jacob was his usual arrogant prick self, making snide comments about my knowledge, or lack thereof, of the issues, my father's campaign, the office of Senate etc. etc.

He was pissed. I couldn't quite figure out the reason. I didn't think it was all Bella, because I didn't think he was smart enough to figure that out yet. It was something else. Every time we brought up my new position as State Director he got defensive, petulant and condescending.

If I didn't know better, I'd think he wanted to run for Senate.

Bella of course took it all in stride. She moved through each topic and kept us on focus between our digs at each other and our glares across the table. Even so, by the end of the meeting you could cut a knife through the tension.

We stood up to leave and Jacob lingered. I could tell he didn't want to leave first. Which was fine, because I could just come back later.

I made my way down to my Mom's office to stop in. I decided I better or I would be in trouble. Even at my age, she would scold me for not stopping by if she knew I was in the building.

"Mom?" I knocked on her door.

_This is eerily similar to two months ago…_

"Edward! I only have a moment but it's good to see you. I need to ask you something?"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I knew that tone.

"I need you to ask Bella if she is free for dinner on Saturday. I want to have everyone over to our house. Kind of a welcome home dinner."

I coughed. "Um. I can, but why don't you just ask her, I mean I don't know her that well and…"

"Edward seriously, are you going to pull this with me? I am your mother, give me some credit." She looked up at me from her computer with a sharp look.

"Not to mention I saw you bail out of the fundraiser like grease lightning only seconds after Bella did, _and,_ no one could get a hold of either of you on Sunday." She smirked at me.

Shit. Well. So much for keeping it quiet from the family for a while._ Let alone even 24 hours. Did I really not answer my phone at all on Sunday? Oh yeah probably not, we were too busy in the bedroom, in the shower…_

"Ah hem." She gave me a devious grin again.

"Um. Ok." She nodded.

"Good. Now run along. Go kiss that pretty girl of yours and meet me for lunch tomorrow."

I laughed at her and shook my head. I seriously couldn't get anything past either of my parents. It's a wonder I was able to get away with some of the things I did when I was a teenager.

I strolled back over to Bella's office, figuring Jacob would be gone by now, and lightly rapped on the door.

She looked up at me with, her eyes were framed in thick-rimmed, but modern glasses. Her hair pulled back in a bun at her neck.

Fuck me. Can she look any better. First the dress and the shoes, now the glasses and…

"Edward." Her tone was serious, with a bit of irritation.

Uh-oh.

"What?"

"For someone who wants to keep things quiet, that was quite the stunt you pulled."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hmpf." She got up from her desk and walked around grabbing the card out of the flowers.

She opened carefully and eyed it, then looked at me and back down at the card.

"J.G. huh?"

I shrugged, what else was I supposed to do. I wasn't going to deny it. If anything seeing her all pissed with those glasses and those shoes made me want to take her over her desk.

Hmmm. Now there's a thought. I wonder if she has to be anywhere this afternoon?...

She sighed and looked at me again.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that."

Before I knew it her hands and lips were on me. She pushed me up against her door and rubbed herself into me. I heard a click behind me.

The lock?

Holy fuck.

She plunged her hands into my hair, pulling and wrenching it until she tipped my head back and ran her tongue up my throat to my jaw and then back to the base of my neck.

Suddenly she bit down and I had to keep myself from yelping since we were in her office.

Fuck, bossy Bella is back.

Her hands were in my hair and then down my shoulders and arms until they went around and she cupped my ass and pulled me into her, grinding her pelvis into my erection. I wanted to rip her dress off of her and throw her over the desk and drive myself into her.

I finally regained my bearings and reached down to grab the back of her head and pull her mouth back to mine.

Suddenly she stopped. She was gone.

She was on the other side of her desk, sitting in her chair, arms crossed over her.

I shook my head in a daze. What the fuck just happened?

_Oh you got played my man. Big time._

"I need to work, and I think you need to…take care of yourself." She raised her eyebrows at me.

I shook my head and groaned. "You naughty little minx."

She shrugged. "That was for the flowers."

I walked over to her and leaned across her desk until I was just inches from her face, then I turned my head to her ear and whispered.

"Well if that was my punishment, then I will gladly be a bad boy anytime."

I kissed the spot below her ear and she whimpered.

With that, I turned on my heels and left her office, telling her I would call her later. I could hear her sigh behind me, and I just smirked. _Two could play that game._

I began whistling a tune and stepped into the lobby and noticed Jacob talking to Jessica. They were hunched over the reception desk in conversation, both with conspiratorial looks on their faces. As I walked by Jacob looked up and gave me a cold look. _Whatever._ You didn't just get felt up in Bella's office Black, I taunted him in my head. I simply nodded at him as the elevators doors shut.

"Jacob."

"Edward."


	12. Chapter 11 Meeting Her

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 11: Meeting Her**

**Bella Swan**

I shut the door and turned around with the biggest, cheesiest smile on my face. I was so damn giddy, I had just spent the last 24 hours with Edward.

Edward Cullen.

Edward is Edward fucking Cullen.

Seriously? _Seriously?_

Edward Cullen as in the freaking U.S. Senator's Son. Adonis himself.

_You have to be fucking kidding me!_

I started giggling like I was fifteen again and Johnny Parker, the captain of the football team, and hottest boy at Forks High, just winked at me as he passed our lockers.

I wanted to do a happy dance and run around the condo singing "I am dating Edward Cullen, and he's my _boy_friend!"

Snap out of it Bella! You are not fifteen anymore, you are thirty and you have responsibilities!

Stupid little responsible voice. Can't let me have 24 hours of mind-boggling, unthinkable, spectacular, amazing, bone-shaking..

_Jesus, and that was just the sex. _

Not to mention the fact that he's as intelligent, clever and caring as I remembered him, if not more so. And he wanted me. He wanted me and my daughter and my baggage and everything else that comes along with it.

_Holy crap! How is this possible?_

I pulled myself out of my little reverie and hurried into the kitchen. I knew I was going to get grilled at Jasper and Alice's tonight. I just hoped they weren't mad that I bailed on them at the fundraiser.

Oh shit, them and Jacob. I forgot about that little problem. He was definitely into me. It wasn't that I thought I was hot. Hardly. But I knew I wasn't an ogre or anything and he looked at me in that spine-chilling, "I am undressing you with my eyes" kind of a way. Not the spine-chilling, really more tingling good way. Not the way Edward looked at me that made my hoo-ha want to jump right out of my own panties and chase after him.

Ick. No. Jacob was creepy and there was something else going on with him. I need to keep him at arm's length, especially once it came out that Edward and I were seeing each other. He obviously had issues with Edward as well, based on our multiple discussions in working on Carlisle's speech and initiatives.

I hurried around the kitchen and threw together a salad to take to dinner and jumped in the car. I couldn't wait to see Harper. I knew it was going to be difficult, dating and spending time with her. I tried it before with Eric and Tyler, but that was so much different, the dates were very confined and I honestly didn't think about them much outside of when I was with them. Not only that, neither of them met Harper. They knew I had a child, but neither expressed the wish to meet her.

That was what made Edward so different. He wanted to meet her. He wanted to be part of her life too. Now I had to decide when the right time would be to do it.

I pondered the last few days and the steps I should take moving forward as I drove toward Alice and Jasper's place. Of course Alice pumped me for information from the minute I walked in the door. I didn't even get the chance to see Harper and she cornered me.

"You!" She pointed at me with those squinty eyes she reserved for interrogation or a serious scolding of her kids or Jasper.

"Oh God. Here we go." She hmpfed and pulled me into the study, closing the door behind her.

"Edward freaking Cullen!" She whisper-screeched. Which, I am not sure how that is possible, but she somehow pulled it off.

"How did you not know it was Edward Cullen? Jesus Bella you work in the Party for Christ's sake, not to mention he's like the hottest guy on the planet!...Well besides Jasper of course, and Robert Pattinson."

I opened my mouth to say something but she continued.

"And what was that last night, running off with the 'I'm not feeling well,' then he comes in looking all worried and chases after you like a puppy dog. What the fuck is going on Bella?"

"Well, Alice, if you would let me get a word in edge-wise I would tell you."

She crossed her arms and glared at me. Damn interrogator little pixie.

I recapped the night from when I left the fundraiser to her. Her eyes grew wider and wider, then sad as I recounted telling him about Seth and Harper. But by the end she was practically bouncing like a cheerleader on cocaine.

"I'm just. Alice I never thought I would feel like this again. I mean Jesus, it's only been two days but I feel like I have known him my whole life. Isn't that crazy? Shouldn't I be feeling more remorse. I feel like I am cheating on Seth, but then I feel bad because I don't feel bad about it at the same time. Does that make any sense at all?" I said before I even realized the words coming out of my mouth. I hadn't even taken enough time to comprehend the whole situation. It just felt so good to be with him.

_But what about Seth? You promised your life to him._

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Here I had been giddy about feeling good again, hell just _feeling_ again and the grief over Seth's death came raging back to the surface.

Grief. And pain. And…guilt.

I felt guilty. For having Edward in my home, in my bed, in my arms.

Alice must have noticed the change in my demeanor because she led me over to the couch in the study and became serious again. Coked-up cheerleader aside, she looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella, I know what you are thinking. And it's ok. It's ok to love Seth and miss him, but…life moves on. _You_ have to move on. Seth would understand. He would want you to be happy. He would not want you to be thirty years old and unhappy and expect you to live the rest of your life alone. Not to mention he certainly wouldn't want to deprive Harper of the opportunity to have a father."

I thought about what she said. She was probably right. Seth and I had that discussion when we were married. We promised each other that if anything happened to either of us we would both try to move on and be happy, knowing that it didn't mean we loved each other less. But it was always so much easier to just have the discussion. Now I was living it and I felt guilty, damn guilty, and I couldn't determine if it was guilt over Seth, or guilt over not feeling more guilty about Seth. I felt guilty for finding someone who I could potentially share my life with and who would be there for both me and my child.

But…was that what Edward really wanted? I saw the way he looked at me today and the way he said with so much conviction that he wanted all of me, meaning both of us. But he hadn't even met her yet. And, he could be feeling the same sort of tornado of emotions tonight that I am.

"Bella stop."

I looked up at her. "Stop what."

"Stop what you are thinking. If he says he wants to be with you, then you need to take his word on that." She paused. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded.

"I wanted to kick your ass after you told me about meeting him two months ago. I hadn't seen you look so happy, and so free in…well, since before Seth died. I knew then that he was something special; I had a feeling he was going to come back into your life at some point. So don't doubt the feeling. Don't force it, or try to manipulate it, but don't doubt the feelings. I mean, hell I knew within two hours after I met Jasper I was going to spend the rest of my life with him." And in typical Alice form she lightened the mood.

"Well really it was after the first night, when he made co…"

"Alice!" She giggled.

"So, you have to tell me. I mean, he's just gorgeous and I can only imagine what he can do with those lips and fingers and…."

"Alice!"

"Come on Bella, give a girl some goods!"

Of course she continued to try to pump me for information about our "encounters" over the last day.

In the end, I knew she was right. I needed this. I needed him. I needed to try to move on. And if he said he wanted both of us, I needed to try to move on with him.

As Esme said, I needed to take a leap and not look back. Now, hopefully, I would be able to do just that and, hopefully, I would clear the ravine and not hit the side of the cliff on the other side.

*&^%$#

Monday I woke up to hear my little girl giggling through the baby monitor. I rolled over and practically jumped out of bed. Shit! 7:30. I was late!

I hurried into Harper's room and to get her cleaned up and changed and then brought her into the bathroom with me while I ran around in a frenzy.

I grabbed my old black tank dress, some pearls and my red heels and sprinted around the condo like a mad woman. I set Harper up for breakfast and put my make-up on at the counter and dried my hair in the kitchen. I still didn't like to leave her alone in the high chair, especially since she was such a climber. I was afraid she was going to wiggle right out of it and start walking on the counter tops.

I shoveled in some breakfast and we raced out the door at 8:15.

The rest of my day was crazy. I had meetings in the morning, and then after joining Edward for lunch and having our Jessica run-in, I slipped back in the office to meet with Jacob. Needless to say that was not the highlight of my day. Not to mention that he and Edward had pissing contest in front of me during the entire meeting.

Part of me wanted to be pissed at Edward for marking his territory, and the other part wanted to do a little happy dance because the flowers he sent were an indication that he meant what he said. Either way, I had to punish him a bit.

And then he got the last "word" of course.

Damn sex-haired, velvet-voiced Greek God. I turned into a puddle as soon as he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get my lady parts to settle down and at the same time was thinking about when I should have him meet Harper. I wanted to see him tonight; hell he lived across the street from me. But I wasn't sure if he was ready to meet her yet, and I frankly wasn't sure if I was ready.

After much debating back and forth in my own head, I decided to talk to someone who had done this before. I decided to call Renee.

Of course as soon as I told her who I was seeing she almost burst my ear drums with her screams and told me I better get my shit together and just have him meet her. She wasn't going anywhere and apparently he wasn't either.

So there I was at 6:30 on Monday night pacing around my kitchen, gnawing on my lower lip trying to decide if I wanted to make rigatoni or spaghetti noodles with my red sauce and it seemed like I was Truman wagering over the effects of dropping the A-Bomb.

_Get a grip Swan! _

Once I talked to Renee I had raced out of work at 4:30 to pick up Harper and hurry home to make dinner. I fed her a snack, put on my red sauce and then decided I need to calm the fuck down and hit the treadmill for the fastest three miles I have ever run in my life.

Only to find myself once again pacing and Harper looking at me from her My First Dollhouse set like I had lost my mind.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, baby, do you want me to play with you."

"Yeah."

"Okay, one minute." I quickly grabbed the Rigatoni and started it on the stove and ran over to play with Harper.

"What are you playing?"

"House!"

"Who's in your house?"

"Baby, Momma and Daddy."

I cringed, but tried to put on a smile as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes. We moved the people around the house and gave them baths and had them eat dinner and get ready for bed. I was always so amazed with how smart she was. How she knew what to do with them.

"Where's the baby sleep?"

"In her room."

"Does she have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." She said sadly and kept playing.

"Harps does she want any brothers and sisters."

"Wiwe and Tan?"

"Yeah, like Lily and Tanner." I sighed again. "Harps, someone is going to come eat with us tonight. He is a friend of Momma's."

"Oh." She shrugged.

"Is that ok with you, that Momma's friend eats with us?"

"Mmhmm."

"Will you be really good for Momma?" She nodded.

"Okay baby, I am going to finish dinner."

I got up to check the pasta and turn down the sauce. I dipped some bread in to test it just as the doorbell rang. I suddenly got very nervous. What if she doesn't like him? What if he doesn't like her? What if it all blows up in my face?

I took a deep breath and walked to the door.

I slowly pulled it open to find Edward on the other side with a bottle of wine in one hand and a stuffed husky in the other.

"Hi." I said in almost a whisper and smiled.

"Hi beautiful." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "This is for us" he held up the bottle of wine, "and this is for Harper. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head no. I could decide if I wanted to smile, laugh or cry. Harper loved dogs, and she was a die-hard huskies fan after hanging out with Jasper, Tanner and Grandpa Charlie so much. Well, at least they got her to say "Go Huskies!"

"Come in." I took a deep breath and stepped back. "I will, uh, introduce you." He nodded. I could sense a bit of trepidation on his part as well.

_God this is hard. Hard and weird and I don't know what the hell I am doing._

I walked into the living room where Harper was enthralled with playing house. Ironically Wonderpets was on in the background.

"Harps. Should we eat some dinner?"

"Bewes!"

I laughed, "I know you want Berries again."

I picked her up and turned off the TV. I turned around and walked over to Edward who was standing by the breakfast bar. His eyes were glancing back and forth between us. He had a slight smile on his face.

"Harper, this is Momma's friend Edward. Can you say hi."

"Hi." She instantly stuck her thumb in her mouth and tucked her head into her hair.

"Silly girl, are you going to be shy?" She just looked up at me with those big eyes.

"It's so nice to meet you Harper. I brought you something." Edward handed her the stuffed husky tentatively.

"Puppy!" She squealed and her eyes lit up.

He chuckled. "Yes, it's a husky."

"Like Papa?"

"Yeah baby, like Grandpa Charlie likes."

She just smiled and hugged the puppy to her chest.

"Harper what do you say to Edward?"

"Tank oo."

He chuckled again. "You're welcome Harper." He smiled at her and she giggled as she clutched her puppy.

_I know he has the same effect on me._

I looked up at him."Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." He touched my cheek.

I settled Harper in her chair, husky next to her on the counter because she couldn't let him go. We talked and laughed through dinner, just enjoying each other's company. I couldn't help but notice how easily we all fit together. Harper seemed to like him and Edward seemed relatively at ease with her. After dinner, Edward insisted on cleaning up since I made dinner. I cleaned up Harper and took her to her room to read a story. Once she was fast asleep I walked back out to the living room.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" Edward asked me from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." I was hesitant as I took a seat at the breakfast bar. He poured my glass and set it in front of me. We each took a sip eyeing each other, silence surrounding us. There was a tension in the room, but I couldn't place it.

Edward walked around the bar and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He placed a kiss on my head and I just sighed into him.

"Bella, don't be nervous. She's…you are an exceptional mother. She is so lucky to have you and she is wonderful."

Instantly tears flooded my eyes. I couldn't stop them. I never cried, in front of anyone. I only cried by myself, when no one could see. I couldn't show weakness, I couldn't show how hard my life had been over the last two years.

But with those simple words, his simple validation that I was doing something right, that I did something right, I lost all control.

"Love what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Not at all."

I turned around and buried my head in his chest as tears streamed down my face, and he just held me. I don't know how long we sat like that. But he stroked my hair and comforted me. Finally, I looked up. I'm sure my eyes were swollen and my face was drawn.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Obviously something is bothering you. Please tell me." He cupped my face in his hands and looked at me intently.

"Edward. I…are you sure. I mean are you sure you can handle all this." I gestured around. "I mean all of it? It's hard Edward it's so hard. That little girl in there depends on me for everything. I live in fear between something happening to her and fear of fucking it up myself. I mean are you sure you want to be here?"

"Bella. There's nowhere I'd rather be." He said with the utmost sincerity.

I threw myself into his chest, clutching him to me and breathing in his scent.

"God, I'm sorry, this is so much, so soon. And I feel like I am acting like some desperate person. This is not how I wanted to act. I just…the last few days, the last few months have been so…crazy and I haven't felt this way in a long time. And on the one hand I want to grab onto it with everything I have and on the other I am scared shitless."

He nodded and then wrapped his arms around me again.

"Bella, I can't tell you if it's right or wrong. I can only tell you how I feel. And when I am with you, it feels…so right to me. Like everything in my life clicks into place. And I am scared too. I am scared of failing you, of not knowing what to do with you and Harper. Hell of not knowing what to do in a relationship." He paused.

"But I want to try. I want to try so much it hurts. I physically hurt at the thought of not seeing you. I physically hurt when you ran out of the fundraiser, so much that I knew if I didn't chase after you my life would be altered forever."

He pulled my face back to look at his again. "I want to try. I want to try together, and we might fuck it up. I am not perfect, I know that. But I want to try for you."

"So you are really ok with all of this?" I whispered.

"Yeah…I have to admit, I never thought of myself in this position. But dinner tonight…I just felt so comfortable. And you are so amazing with her, she is so amazing. Like I said there's no place I'd rather be."

With that, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was desperate for him. Somehow, someway, this man wanted me. Me and Harper. Dare I say I was in love with him, but I knew. I knew deep down inside I was falling for him, if I hadn't already fallen completely.

And so I crashed my lips to his and pulled him down to me. Our lips moved against one another's, hard and soft, forceful yet reverently. Tasting, memorizing ever crease of one another. I licked his lower lip and then slowly pulled it into my mouth. His hands went to my hair and carefully, but powerfully pressed more firmly into me. His tongue danced out and entered my mouth tasting me. I pulled on it and we began a fiery dance with our tongues, as our bodies, without willing them to do so, melded themselves to one another. I just fit with him and he with me. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him and we made our way to my bedroom.

*&^%$#

And that was how our week progressed, much the same. I would come home from work, play with Harper and make dinner and Edward would come over around 6:30 for dinner. We would laugh and eat and he would make silly faces with Harper who would giggle.

She had taken to calling him Bud because she couldn't say his name yet. I thought it was funny because he didn't look anything like a Bud. He just shrugged and said he could be called worse things, and I loved him all the more for it.

Wait. _Loved?_

Was I really in love with him after only a week?

Every time my mind would go to that word or that place, I felt the tinges of betrayal seep in to me. Like I was going against Seth and everything we had.

Time. You just need time and to take it slow Bella. Slow.

But slow was so hard with Edward. We just clicked. We liked the same foods, the same music, the same books, the same TV shows. We could get in impassioned debates, but usually it was simply because one of us was playing devil's advocate since we were almost always on the same side.

And boy did we click physically, in_ every_ way. One simple look or touch and my body would be on fire. He could play my every string; making me want him more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. It was like I couldn't get enough of him. I had never craved someone physically the way I did him. He would stay every night after Harper went to sleep and we would spend the rest of the evening devouring each other. I was spent every night, but so happily sated, I couldn't complain. It was unreal, the way he made me feel. He would wake up with me when I got up to run and make his way home.

I knew it wasn't always going to be like this. I knew he would start work next week and things would be more normal. But it was like we were living in our own little bubble and I couldn't bear to break free of it.

It was Thursday and Edward insisted before he left this morning that I could not make him dinner tonight. We were going to order in.

"Chinese night." He smirked at me. "We can make it a weekly tradition." He said as he nuzzled into me. I gave him a long slow kiss. I liked the sound of that.

Weekly. Monthly._ Yearly_.

Stop Bella! Slow.

He made his way out and I hit the treadmill for my morning run. I got Harper up and ready and we were out the door and to work by 8:00.

I stopped in at Starbucks and couldn't help but chuckle when I thought of the first day I met him. What a crazy coincidence had brought me to this point.

I sat down at my desk and began to go through my emails. I had one from Emily, updating me with pictures of Avery and Aiden. And one from Heidi and Felix saying that they missed me and wanted to come up to Seattle to visit sometime in the summer.

I also had one from Mr. Banner, stating he needed to reschedule our usual Thursday session. However, he suggested that after we meet the next time, I might be ready to go to only one session per week.

I thought about my session I had with him on Tuesday. I recapped everything about the fundraiser to him and told him about Edward. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he reiterated my own thoughts. I needed to take it slow, enjoy it and recognize that I will have periods of guilt and that is only normal. But that if I was truly feeling the level of feelings I had, then it was worth pursuing.

"_You can have another healthy, loving relationship Bella. It doesn't make you a bad person and it doesn't mean you love Seth any less."_

I thought about his words. The problem was, it wasn't that I loved Seth less. The problem was I felt almost guilty for the intensity of the feelings I had for Edward. I didn't want to say it or admit it to myself, but the depth of my feelings for Edward, the physical need, the loss I felt when he left every morning, were nothing like my love for Seth. It felt like more; and it scared the shit out of me.

How could I feel more for Edward in a week than I felt in ten years for Seth?

I was pondering these thoughts when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I looked up to see Rosalie at the door in her blond bombshell glory.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch today?" She said smiling at me mischievously.

"You haven't been sent here by someone have you? Alice perhaps?" I laughed.

"Hmmm. Maybe. And that's a good guess, but I would look a little further up the tree." She nodded her head toward Esme's office.

I laughed again. "Come in. Close the door behind you." She did and sat in the chair across from me.

"Ok, what do you want to know."

"Well, Esme is practically beside herself because she doesn't entirely know what is going on and she wants to ask you and Edward but apparently you are both always busy." She smirked at me knowingly.

I chuckled. "It's… good. Very good. More than I could have thought possible after…" I trailed off.

"Good. We can talk more at lunch, but I wanted to warn you about one other thing." I raised my eyebrows in question. "The whole Tanya thing. Edward neither admitted or denied it and I thought maybe he should do something to take care of it. You might want to talk to him about it. Especially before people start seeing you out together."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We have been trying to keep it quiet for that reason. Since he is the Senator's son and all and has to have a good image. I will talk to him." Rose nodded.

"I'll meet you at reception at 12:00." She walked out of my office.

Rose and I went to lunch and I dished to her about Edward meeting Harper, our dinners together and even our nights together. I felt a connection with her because I knew she was in a similar situation, being married to the other Cullen son.

We laughed and walked back to the Cullen Tower. I decided to stop in and see Harper and was a bit concerned when Tia told me she had been sniffling.

"Well please just let me know if it gets worse and I will come down and take her home." Tia agreed.

I rode the elevator back up to the 24th floor and strode into CARE. I was checking my blackberry for messages when I looked up and saw Jacob standing at the reception desk.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. I was hoping I might catch you. Jessica said you were just out to lunch."

I gave a glance at Jessica and she just scowled at me. _What the hell is with her?_

"Uh, yes Jacob, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be free for dinner tonight. I just got back in town for a long campaigning run and thought I would hit the great new bistro on 14th, I heard its sensational."

"Um, Jacob, I am sorry but I can't tonight."

"Oh, other plans?" He asked with a strange look.

"Yes."

"Well, how about tomorrow night?" He looked at me intently.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I am afraid I am busy all weekend…I have family in town." I lied. I hoped he couldn't see through it.

"Well, next time I am in town then." He winked. I just nodded. What could I say to him. I didn't want to go to dinner with him. Ever.

"Well, I better go, I um, need to get back to work."

"Of course. Until next time Bella." He went in to kiss my cheek and I stepped back and offered my hand. He looked at me strangely and shook it.

I shivered as I walked back to my office. Why did Jacob creep me out so much?

Just then I got a text from Edward.

_**B-Just walked past Murphy's, made me think of you beautiful. How's your day going?-E**_

_**E- Ok, had lunch with Rose. But then Jacob stopped in and asked me to dinner…weird-B**_

His response was only seconds later.

_**B-You told him you were busy right? JK. That is weird, because Jessica just called me too…Don't even know how she got my number. –E**_

_**E- Yes. At least I hope I am "busy." ;) That is strange about JS?**_

_**B- Shame on you, now I need to step in somewhere and cool off. We'll talk tonight. And you better believe I will keep you "busy."-E**_

_**E-That's a promise I will hold you to.-B**_

_**B-You have no idea what you have just done Ms. Swan. I'll see you tonight. xoxo–E**_

_**E-Oh, I think I do Mr. Cullen. Tonight. xoxo-B**_

The more I thought about Edward's texts and the strange way Jessica and Jacob were acting, it made me wonder if something was up. But then I had to shrug. Why would Jacob waste his time conspiring with our receptionist? I knew what Edward told me he saw on Monday, but that just didn't make any sense. It must just be a coincidence.

I made my way through the rest of the day without much more thought to the matter. When I picked Harper up from the daycare I noticed she looked a little peaked and was sniffling more. I hoped she wasn't getting sick.

When we got home she didn't want to play. She just laid in my lap and I rocked her. She clutched on to Pook and I could tell she wasn't feeling well.

"Momma, Buddy?"

"I think he's in your room, let's go get him." She started calling the husky Edward gave her "Buddy" since she called him Bud.

I sat down in the rocker and thought maybe I could get her to nap for a while. It was only 5:30 and Edward wouldn't be here for another hour.

"Harps do you want to read a book?" She nodded with her thumb in her mouth and sniffled.

"Oh baby, you are not feeling well are you?" I kissed her head and stroked her hair and we curled up in the rocker with Pook and Buddy as I read her a book.

Before I knew it I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella."

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at us. I had my arms wrapped around a sleeping Harper, the book I was reading had fallen to the floor.

But what couldn't escape me even in my sleepy haze was the look on Edward's face. It was filled with longing and enchantment. He had a small smile on his face and he reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I brought dinner, but I can let you rest…" he said quietly.

"No. I'm sorry, Harper is not feeling well and I was reading to her, I guess we both fell asleep." I smiled at him.

He just gazed at us for a moment, lost in thought. The moment was so still and quiet, the only sounds in the room were Harper's breaths.

Harper began to stir and looked up at me and blinked her eyes. Then she looked at Edward sleepily. "Bud."

And before I knew what she was doing she reached up her arms for him to take her. He looked at me in astonishment and I simply nodded. He pulled her from my lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. He looked down at her and patted her back and began to rub small circles on it.

My breath caught in my throat and I had to fight back the tears that sprang to my eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't help but feel the tightness as I looked at the sight before me. He looked so natural and comfortable, holding her in his arms.

Just then he looked at me and my whole world fell into place. I could see him, walking with Harper to school, playing catch in a backyard, holding a baby boy with bronze hair and humming him to sleep. I could see it all, and I wanted it all, so much more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. I knew I couldn't have remorse. I would always love Seth, but seeing Edward with Harper made me realize Alice was right. Seth wouldn't deny me this, he wouldn't deny Harper this. And from this point forward, I had to move on with my life, with him.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, with our eyes locked intently. Harper was squeezing his neck and he was holding her soothingly. I realized then I was clutching Pook and Buddy.

Finally he broke the silence. "The food is probably getting cold."

All I could do was nod as I stood up and placed my hand on his cheek. He turned into it and smiled and shifted his head toward the kitchen.

I walked out of her room toward the kitchen, taking deep breaths as I succumbed to my realization. Edward placed Harper in her high chair and she sniffled.

"Baby, are you hungry?" She quivered her bottom lip and shook her head "no."

"How about some juice at least Harper, will you drink some juice for Momma?"

She finally nodded yes and I grabbed her juice while Edward pulled out our dinner.

We hadn't been very affectionate in front of Harper. Even though she was really too young to understand, it still felt a little off. But at that moment I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around Edward. So I did. He responded by wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. I melted into him contentedly.

We ate dinner quietly talking about our day and exchanging glances. I mentioned Rose's concerns about Tanya to Edward. He agreed that he would talk to Maggie about releasing a statement for him, that way he wouldn't have to go through Tanya.

I could see Harper was nodding off and still tired from being a bit sick. I wiped off her face after we had finally talked her into eating some real food. I bent to pick her up and she shook her head.

"Uh-uh. Bud!" She lifted her arms to him again.

"Harper do you want Bud to read to you before night night." She nodded and sucked her thumb, and then reached her arms toward Edward again.

He just smiled and picked her up. "Harp, what do you want to read?" He asked her as we strode back to her room.

"Cess!" He looked at me quizzically. I chuckled to myself. "Cess means princess, so usually Cinderella. Here." I handed him the book as he sat down in the rocker and tucked Harper under his right arm.

"Here, why don't you join us?" He patted his left side and I sat on the edge of the rocker and half on his hip. I put my hand in his hair and stroked through it as he began to read.

I couldn't help but get caught up in the tenderness of the moment and the sadness. This was something Seth never shared with her. He never read to her, never comforted her when she was sick, never gave her a bath or made her eat her dinner.

I had done all of it. Alone.

My mind took me back to the day Harper was born. It was bitter sweet and burned into my memory…

_I had back pain most of the morning and couldn't shake it. We just finished putting the final touches on the nursery and I sat down in the rocker to look around the room. Seth would have loved this room. He loved the color red and I decided since I didn't know what I was having, I would make it something neutral._

_Alice and Emily helped me pick out decorations. We decided to paint the bottom half of the room red and the top white and have a Dalmatians theme. Then it would work for a boy or a girl. We had big black paws all over the room and two big Dalmatians stuck to the wall. _

_I leaned back in the rocker and sighed. Only a few more days and my due date would be here. July 18. Alice and Jasper had come down yesterday and Emily and Sam this morning. Alice and Emily were going to help me through the birth process and Jasper and Sam were there to watch the kids and for moral support. We decided we would call our parents after I had the baby because we knew my mother would be freaking out and make everyone else ten times more nervous. _

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back and wetness all over my legs. I looked down and saw a milky colored fluid. Wait, it can't be. I have a few days yet. I noticed it was all over the chair. Before I knew it, I had a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. A contraction._

_Oh shit!_

"_Alice! Emily! Oh my God, get in here!"_

_They both came rushing into the room. _

"_Oh my God, I think my water just broke!" I screeched. _

"_Ok, stay calm. Alice, go get her overnight bag and pull up with the car and I will call Sam and Jasper and tell them to meet us at the hospital right away." _

"_Oh gosh, um ok." Alice was freaking out. _

"_Alice!" Emily calmly said to her. "Focus. The bag and the car." My sister, the doctor and ever-calm on, got everything under control. Alice nodded and ran out of the room. _

_Emily helped me up and by the time we made it down to the car I was panting. The contractions were excruciating. I thought first babies weren't supposed to come fast. _

_We arrived at the hospital only minutes later since I lived a mere six blocks away. I heard a car screech in behind us and saw Jasper jump out of the passenger seat of Emily and Sam's suburban._

"_Bell! How are you doing, are you in pain?"_

"_Just peachy Jazz, Jesus how do you think I feel?" I grimaced as another contraction hit._

"_Sorry, sorry. Ok, let's get you in there." Jasper grabbed the wheel chair the nurse had brought out and pushed me inside. _

_Alice hurriedly checked me in and I was rushed to a birthing suite. Emily helped me change into a gown between contractions. _

"_Ung. Jesus Christ this is horrible!" _

"_You still sure about going without the epidural?" Alice asked. "I think you're crazy you know." _

"_Well, Mrs. Clearwater, I don't think you have much choice in the matter." My doctor tried to give me a reassuring smile as he strode into the room. _

"_Damnit. Well where are we Dr. Meyer?"_

"_You are already seven cm dilated so it won't be long, you wouldn't have time for an epidural anyway. Just try to remember your breathing and your coaches will keep you as comfortable as possible."_

"_I'll go get you some ice chips sweetie." Alice patted my arm. _

_Emily was of course watching the monitors and talking to the doctor at this point. I was glad she would know immediately if anything went wrong. _

_The contractions grew closer together and more intense. I began to enter the transition period and thought I was going to lose my mind. I was throwing up and crying. _

"_I just want Seth here. Why can't he be here? Why is this happening to me? I can't do this! I can't do this!"_

"_Bella, you need to relax. You need to try to calm down." Emily said holding my hand. "Bella look at me, you can do this." _

"_I can't, I can't, I can't do this alone. I just want Seth!" I sobbed. _

"_Bella you are not alone, we are here for you sweetie, Emily and I are right here." Alice said. _

_Finally, the doctor told me it was time to push. I squeezed Alice and Emily's hands so hard I thought I would break them. _

"_Ok one more push Bella, the head is almost out." I gritted my teeth and let out a strangled sound and gasped to regain my breath._

"_Ok, keep breathing but don't push yet. We're going to get the shoulders through soon." _

_My chest was heaving. 'Please let this be over, I can't take anymore.' I thought to myself._

"_Ok Bella, give me a push." I ground down and pushed. Before I knew what was happening, I heard a wail throughout the room. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. _

_I laid my head back and closed my eyes and sobbed. Alice and Emily had their hands on my shoulders. I looked at them through blurry eyes and they were both crying. _

"_Bella, it's a girl." Alice whispered._

"_She's just perfect. 8 lbs, 3 ounces and 20 inches long. Ten fingers and ten toes. We are going to check her out and get you finished up and she will be all yours ok." Dr. Meyer stated. I just nodded, I couldn't say anything, I just sat there sobbing. _

_A girl. _

_Harper Ray Clearwater. _

_When I was finally finished delivering the placenta and cleaned up, Dr. Meyer brought over a pink bundle and placed her gently in my arms._

_She was perfect and I fell in love with her at that moment. I instantly began to sob again as I realized Seth would never meet her. It was bitter sweet. I was filled with sadness and elation all at the same time..._

As I sat there watching Edward with Harper I couldn't help but feel a sense of peace. For all the grief and sadness over the fact that Seth would never meet her, I felt whole and happy for the first time since she was born. Like he was meant to be in this place with her, with us.

I pulled myself from my reverie when I noticed he was no longer reading but humming to her as he slowly rocked her. She was asleep and looked so content in his arms. The look on his face was of pure adoration. It was then I realized I had tears streaming down my face.

He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. I finally realized he couldn't move and got up and bent to grab her.

"No, its ok. Go on, I'll do it." He whispered as he stood up and she snuggled into him further.

I just nodded and stepped outside the room. I could hear him continue to hum to her and turn on her mobile and night light. He closed the door and before I knew it he captured me in his embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"You have no idea…" I choked out. "You have no idea what that all meant to me."

He pulled me closer and hugged me tightly. Finally he stepped back and looked me directly in the eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped.

I just stared into those rapt green pools and lost myself. I could feel his passion, and need and…_love_?

Suddenly, he captured my lips with his and I whimpered into his mouth. He reached around and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked to the bedroom, his lips never leaving mine and placed me gently on the bed. We made slow, sweet, passionate love for hours, simply memorizing every inch of each other's bodies until we drifted off to sleep.

*&^%$#

I awoke the next morning at 6:00. Edward was already awake and getting dressed. I reached out to him and touched his arm.

"Good morning." He whispered and gave me a gentle kiss and stroked my cheek. I hummed into his touch.

"Morning."

"So I was wondering, if you would want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I would love to, but what about Harper, it's a little late to get a sitter." I frowned.

"I already have that taken care of. I texted Emmett and he said he and Rose can watch her for the night."

"What? It's 6:00 in the morning?"

He chuckled. "Em's up and to the gym at 5:30 every day. Trust me it's not a problem. He said Bree would be more than excited anyway."

"Ok, but I want to double check with Rose today." He nodded.

"Oh and be sure to wear something nice. We are going to a favorite place of mine." With that he kissed me again and got up to leave. He paused at the door. "6:30 like normal. Don't be late." He smirked at me.

"I won't."

*&^%$#

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew there were some very swanky restaurants in the city and he was Edward Cullen so he could probably get us into any of them last minute.

I had on a dark blue draped neck dress, that was gathered at the waist a bit and fitted through the hips. I thought it was dressy enough for some finer places but still not too much of an evening dress. I pulled my hair into a low, loose chignon, leaving a few tendrils around my face.

Just then I heard a knock at the door and I grabbed my clutch.

I opened the door and my draw dropped. Edward was standing there in a dark gray suit with a bit of a sheen to it. He had a black shirt underneath with no tie and the top buttons undone. He looked like sex incarnate and I wanted to grab him and run back into the house.

"Wow, you look…unbelievable." His eyes were hooded as they roamed my body.

"Not nearly as good as you. It should be against the law the way you look." I said. He chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"You would know." He stated and I chuckled in response. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So where are we going?" I asked him as we made our way downstairs.

"A place my parents like to go. It's kind of timeless in Seattle."

"Ok, so where are we going?"

"So impatient." He chided me.

"Hmpf." I grumbled. We stepped out of my building and I looked at the car and driver in front of the building. I looked back at Edward and he smirked at me.

"Madame, your chariot awaits."

"A car and driver? Edward you got a car and driver for our date?" He laughed again.

"Bella, this is our family car, and I really didn't want to drive if I was drinking so…I figured I might as well use it."

"Damn wealthy people…" I muttered under my breath. Edward placed his hand on my back and led me forward.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Eleazar. Eleazar, this is Bella Swan."

A handsome older gentlemen who looked to be of Latino descent smiled at me and kissed my hand.

"Bella, you are as beautiful as Edward said you are."

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you Eleazar."

"Eleazar has been with our family since I was four years old. He's like a second father to me." Edward smiled.

"Ah, Edward you are too kind."

"Not at all Eleazar. Why don't we get going though so we make our reservations."

We climbed in the car and before I knew it we were pulling up in front of Canlis, a renowned restaurant in Seattle with a view of Lake Union.

"Edward, I have always wanted to come here! How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I didn't. My parents are friends with the owners and we came here growing up."

Of course he did. He was the Senator's Son, they probably had a room named after him.

We held hands and walked in to be seated when I realized we were being taken upstairs. I felt Edward tense for a moment and I looked up at him to see what was wrong. He just smiled smugly and pulled me into him. We were led into the Cache room. It was a cozy private room with a spectacular view of the Lake.

"Edward this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." He gazed at me and I lifted my head up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

The food was sensational and we had the most amazing dessert, it was literally called Chocolate Covered Chocolate. I moaned as Edward fed me a bite and his eyes glazed over in lust. I licked my lips and he swallowed.

"Dear God, I think I might need to have some of this on hand at all times." He stated.

"No, if you do that I would be a whale, I wouldn't be able to stop from eating it. Besides, I think you know you don't need chocolate." I teased him and he just smirked at me.

We finished our dessert and the waiter cleared everything leaving us with the rest of our wine. Suddenly the mood in the room became very thick. Edward reached his hands across the table and took mine in his.

"Bella will you dance with me?"

"What? Here?"

He nodded. "I want to finish our dance from last week."

"Okay." I whispered and he helped me out of my chair.

I stepped into his arms and we slowly swayed to the light music that was playing in the background. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tucked my head under his chin. We danced and swayed for what felt like hours. Our bodies grew closer and closer, melding to one another. Eventually my entire body was pressed against his and we were barely moving. I turned my head and laid it against his chest so that I could hear his heart. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the slow, steady rhythm.

I realized in that very moment there was nowhere else I would rather be. Nowhere else I ever could be. Somehow, in the course of two months since the first night we met, he had worked himself into my heart, body and soul. This week had only proved how entirely he fit with me, with my life. I wanted him, I needed him in my life and I couldn't imagine my life now without him in it.

Suddenly, he stopped and he pressed one hand to the back of my head and wrapped the other around my back holding me to him tightly. I could feel his breathing speed up as he murmured to me.

"Bella…" he swallowed. I tried to look up at him but he held my head in place. "Do you feel that, hear that?"

"You're heart?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "Bella, that beat, that sound, that feeling is for you. I don't know how to explain it. I know this all seems so fast, but, my heart is yours. It will always be yours…" he stopped and brought his hands to my face and turned it to look down at me.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this, and maybe it's too soon. You don't have to say anything back to me. I understand. But..." He paused for a moment and then took on a look of resolve. "I've fallen in love with you. I think I have been in love with you since the first night we met, since I saw you at the coffee shop really. And I don't want to scare you away or do anything too soon, but I have to let you know how I feel. I have never felt like this before, I never thought I could feel the way you make me feel and I…"

I silenced him with my lips and he gave into me, pressing his lips to mine passionately.

I placed my hands on his which were still on my face and looked into his eyes searching. I knew it. In that moment I knew it. I suspected it all week, but he was right. I knew it from the first night we were together too, I couldn't be without him, my entire being yearned for him when we were apart. When we were together this week and how he acted with Harper, I knew it. I knew I loved him too.

"Edward. I'm in love with you too."

His breath caught, and he looked at me with reverence. And without another breath he crashed his lips to mine and we lost ourselves in one another, our kiss filled with fervor and need and love. I felt a sense of completion as we dissolved into one another, our mouths captured and our bodies molded so that our ending and beginning was indeterminable.

He pulled back for a moment and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly again stroking my hair.

"Bella, you don't know what that means to me. I am completely and utterly in love with you."

"Me too." I looked up and kissed him, and before it became emblazoned again I stepped back and looked him in the eye. "Edward, this has been a wonderful dinner, but let's get out of here."

He leaned down and kissed me forcefully and then practically sprinted us out of the room. We raced down the stairs and out the front door.

We waited for a moment as Eleazar pulled around with the car. Edward grabbed me and pulled me into a searing kiss before we climbed in the car, and we didn't pull apart until we were back at my building.

What I didn't see was Jacob Black, standing off to the side of the valet, watching our entire exit.


	13. Chapter 12 Family

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 12: Family**

**Edward Cullen**

I looked down at Bella watching her chest rise and fall under the sheet. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight as she breathed in a steady humming rhythm that created the only sound in the room.

I couldn't help but reflect on the past week; a week that for all intents and purposes changed my life. Call me cliché or call me a dork or pussy-whipped or what have you, but I couldn't believe I was laying here next to this beautiful woman. I couldn't believe how just a little over two months ago the thought of finding a person I wanted to spend my life with, or settling down or any of the other cheesy romantic ways you say it, was beyond a possibility in my mind.

Somehow, thinking back to the first weekend I met Bella, I think my soul was ready. It was the first time I could recall wanting something…._more._ I couldn't place it, I couldn't figure out why I was disgruntled with D.C. and I couldn't figure out why I began thinking so much about the issue of "settling down" that weekend. It was almost like the universe was sending me signals, like my mind, body and soul knew something was going to happen that weekend to put those thoughts in my head.

And then I met Bella.

And I knew.

I knew from the moment I saw her she was the "something more." She was beyond a fling, beyond settling down, beyond a woman. She was a strong, sexy, Goddess who burst into my life with one spilled cup of coffee.

So here I was at 3:00 in the morning, wide awake thinking about the incredible woman next to me and her incredible daughter, knowing that they were the only things I wanted in life. I wanted her, forever. I wanted them forever. The thought of "settling down" never even occurred in the same thought process with her. I told her the night of the fundraiser that I wasn't worthy of her and it was true. I wasn't then and am not now worthy of her, but I wanted to try. She was so much more than "settling down." To have her in my life, for the rest of my life doesn't even compare to that stupid old line. I would be lucky if she stayed with me, if she was my wife and mother of my children and life partner.

_Holy shit Cullen, you really have fallen! _

Yeah, but it feels good. Damn good. The best I have ever felt in my life. I feel like I have a purpose, a place where everything just fits. It's with her and Harper.

I reflected on the first night I met Harper. I was so nervous after Bella called me. I was afraid she was still pissed about the flowers and then she called to ask me over for dinner and to meet Harper.

To say I was freaking out a bit was an understatement. I mean, there's not exactly a handbook for "meeting your girlfriend's two year old daughter."

No. So I scrambled to think of something Harper might like. I knew Bella and Jasper went to U-Dub, and Seth played baseball at U-Dub, and I thought she might like something representing it. I sucked up my Cardinal pride and went to a U-Dub fan store and found the stuffed husky. It seemed appropriate.

Then the moment Bella picked Harper up off the floor of the living room where she was playing, I thought the earth stood still. I could see how much love she had for her and how beyond beautiful the little girl was, even more so than the pictures or my memory of seeing her from a distance. She looked so much like Bella and my mind instantly began racing to what a little boy or another little girl would look like. _Ours. A family of our own._

I spent the evening watching her and the way they interacted. Bella was a wonderful mother, and I couldn't help but be even more attracted to her for it. It was like it was some innate, primal attraction, like her essence as a woman and a mother called to me. I wanted her even more than I had before and I didn't think _that_ was possible.

Jesus, I wanted her all the time as it was.

Then on Thursday when Harper asked me to hold her I was terrified. I had held Riley and Bree, but it seemed so much different. She wanted me to comfort her and read to her and put her to sleep. I got a kick out of the fact that she called me "Bud" because she couldn't say my name. I thought we were getting along well. But, once I held her in my arms it was like another part of my heart opened up and I could picture myself doing it night after night. I wanted to help provide for her and take her to the zoo and teach her how to ride a bike. I wanted to shoot hoops with her and warn her off from boys. It was like my life was set out before me and all I had to do was take a step.

I wanted to tell Bella that night outside Harper's room that I loved her. I knew I did, from the moment I saw her, to when she was looking at the pictures in my apartment, to every interaction throughout that week and especially when the three of us had been sitting in Harper's room together.

So this morning, hell yesterday morning now, I woke up early and thought of the bright idea to take her to Canlis and reserve the private room. I had never taken a woman there. My father had taken my mother there, and the four of us on occasion, but I think in the back of my mind I always reserved going there for someone special.

The night couldn't have been more perfect. When she said those words back to me I knew that was it. This was where I belonged.

"_Edward. I'm in love with you too." _

I looked down at Bella and wrapped my arms around her more tightly. She burrowed into my chest and I felt whole, complete for the first time in my life.

Of course the one stain on the evening was seeing Jacob Black at Canlis. I know he saw us when we walked in. I had smugly pulled Bella closer to me and wrapped my arm around her. She had no idea of course, and I didn't want to ruin the evening by letting her know he was there and that we were probably officially outed.

_Good thing Maggie released that statement for me yesterday._

Oh well, what could he really do? He and Jessica Stanley were up to something; that was evident by her random and strange phone call asking me to dinner on Thursday and his persistence of Bella. To be honest, I didn't care. We had nothing to hide, we had simply hoped to keep it quiet for a bit.

At some point in my reminiscing my mind brought me back to our leaving the restaurant last night.

_God, Bella looked fucking fantastic in that dress._

The low cut showed just enough of her cleavage and it clung to her exceptional ass, but the rest was loose, making it sexy and not slutty. Then of course it was that same damn blue color, the color that made her skin scream to be touched and set off her mahogany hair and eyes. I wanted to jump her the second she opened the door. Hell, we barely made it out of the restaurant.

I felt myself getting hard just thinking about the events that transpired only hours earlier. We kissed and groped each other in the back of the town car, and then in the elevator until we finally made it into her place and we didn't even make it to her bedroom.

"_God Edward, I want you so much." Bella chanted in my ear as she fisted her hands through my hair and bit down on the nape of my neck. _

_I had her pinned to the back of the door my hands under her ass, her legs locked around me as we pressed ourselves into one another, trying to create friction as our mouths worked each other over. _

_I held onto her with one hand and then took the other and pushed the top of her dress aside, only to find the most spectacular looking thing I had ever seen. _

"_What the hell is this?" I could see down her dress that it was a black, lace, …something. I didn't know what the fuck to call it, but it looked divine and it wasn't just a bra. _

_Bella pulled her lips back from my neck and looked at me. "Well you'll have to take my dress off to find out." _

_God I loved it when she was commanding like that. It made my entire body throb for her. _

_I quickly let her down. I pulled the dress from the bottom up over her head, making her hair fall out and mess a bit, which only made her even more sexy. _

_I stepped back and looked at what she was wearing. _

_Holy. _

_Fucking. _

_Shit. _

_I don't know who in God's name thought to make something like this, but I was praising God, and Allah, and Zeus and whoever the fuck worked at Victoria's Secret for it. _

"_Jesus Christ Bella. What the hell is that?"_

"_It's called lingerie Edward. I had to have something to wear under that low-cut dress." She whispered seductively as she ran her finger from my lips down my chest to my belt._

_I swallowed. I could feel my eyes bugging out of my head. Bella was standing before me in a full, black, lace contraption. It was like a swimming suit, but see-through, showing her pert nipples, and incredibly low-cut so as not to show with the neckline of the dress. It was sensational, and she still had on her black patent leather fuck me heels, making her legs look long and lean and...Jesus! I couldn't do anything but stand there and gawk like a thirteen year old looking at my first Playboy mag._

"_I take it you like it?" She smiled at me mischievously. _

_I finally croaked out some sort of response. "Do you…um… own a lot of things like this?" I said as I slowly reached out and ran my hand down her shoulders and sides and then across her breasts, her nipples hardening under my touch._

"_Hmmm, wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked. _

"_Jesus H…Good God Woman." I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed her and plunged my tongue into her mouth and slammed her back up against the door. She moaned and grabbed onto my shoulders and threw her head back and my lips moved down her neck. I knew we weren't going to make it to the bedroom now. _

_I pressed into her, letting her feel how insanely hard I was. She feverishly undid my buttons and threw off my shirt and jacket. I was kissing her neck and breasts, I bent down and sucked on her nipple through the material and she cried out in pleasure. Her hands made quick work of my belt and she pushed down my pants and boxers, stepping on them as I stepped out. While continuing to work her breasts through the material, I reached down and pulled off my socks and shoes. I was standing there in all my glory and I lifted her up and ground into her again. _

"_Don't you want it off?" she asked. _

_I could hardly speak. I was crazed with my unbearable need for her. I shook my head and finally spoke. _

"_No. Keep it on. I want you…in this… and these." I tapped on her shoe as her legs wrapped around me. _

_I reached down and pushed the material aside and ran my finger up her slit. _

"_Ugh. Jesus, Edward. I want you. I want you to take me…here." She reached down and stroked my erection and I hissed. _

"_Fuck, Bella you don't know what you do to me. Wearing this. Saying those things. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I could never want anyone as much as I want you." I rubbed her nub and pushed two fingers into her. I curled them to hit her spot. She cried out and ground into my hand, still stroking me with her free hand. _

"_I feel the same way." With that I pulled my fingers out of her and pressed my tip to her entrance. But I held back for a moment and looked into her lust-filled eyes. _

"_I will always feel this way. I love you Bella." I kissed her and moved into her. _

"_Oh. I love you too." She said into my lips. Her legs wrapped around me more tightly and she dug her heels into my ass. I slowly pulled out and slammed back into her. The weight of her body moving up and down amplifying our connection. Our movements became frenzied as she met my every thrust. Our lips remained locked as our tongues danced and fought with one another and I could feel she was getting close. _

"_Come for me love, I want to feel you." I grabbed under her ass and pulled her up higher and wrapped an arm around her back and drove into her deeper. _

"_Edward! Oh God!" She let out a strangled cry and exploded around me and I followed her immediately. I couldn't even say anything. I just stood there holding her in my arms, my body locked and pressed against her and the door. Her head was on my shoulder as she clutched onto me. _

_When we finally regained our breaths, she lifted her head and kissed me with a long, slow, tender kiss. Neither of us said anything. We didn't have to. I pulled out of her, but kept her in my arms, and her legs stayed around me as I walked us to the bedroom where we lost ourselves in one another all over again. _

I looked down and realized, I was completely ready for her again. Hell, I could never get enough of her, I was always ready for her. I didn't want to wake her, so I merely held her closer to me. I looked down and saw a hint of a smile on her face. Before I knew it her hand was making its way across my hip and my pelvis to where I wanted it more than anything.

"Hmmm, someone's awake." She mumbled as she lightly ran her hand along my length.

I groaned at the contact. "So is someone else." I flipped her onto her back and she giggled and bit her lip. She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and then placed a hand on my cheek and closed my eyes and leaned into it.

"Make love to me Edward."

"Always." I leaned down and kissed her and we picked up where we left off only hours before.

*&^%$#

I awoke to the smell of coffee and a sweet, enticing smell permeating the condo. I rolled over to see it was very light out and Bella was no longer in bed with me. I looked at the clock to see it was 9:00 A.M. I sat up and noticed she placed my clothes and overnight bag in the chair across the room.

We were planning to meet Emmett, Rose, Riley, Bree and Harper at the Rec Center at 10. The ladies had a game and I was going to play basketball with my Dad and Emmett. Jasper was going to join us today as well. I dressed in my workout clothes and walked to the kitchen to find a plate of cinnamon rolls and coffee and juice on the breakfast bar.

Bella wasn't there though. I grabbed a cinnamon roll and a cup of coffee and walked through the condo to find her. I could here talking in the third bedroom, which she used as an office and guest bedroom. The door was halfway open and I could hear Bella talking to someone.

"Yes, I know. You will meet him soon enough." Bella said.

I walked in and she looked up and smiled at me. She was seated at her desk behind her laptop, talking on her cell phone. She rolled her eyes as the other person on the phone was talking.

"I know. Well, tell Dad that's too bad because I am just not interested in him….. I know Mom. Ok."

She took a deep breath and let it out, she looked like she was annoyed with something.

"Ok. Love you too Mom, give my love to Dad…. I will. Bye." She ended her call and looked up at me.

"You're awake sleepyhead." She stepped around the desk and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I bent down to kiss her lips.

"These rolls are delicious."

"Mmmm. Cinnamon." She smiled and kissed me.

"But much better when mixed with you." I kissed her again. "Was that your Mom on the phone? I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just curious where you went."

"Yes, she wants to come visit so I was helping her book a hotel online. She is completely technology challenged. I told her she could stay here but she insisted." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, they could stay at my place. I have an extra bedroom with a full bed."

"It's ok. And even though I have been married and have a child, my Dad is still kind of old fashioned." She grumbled.

"Oh yeah." I had to admit I was a bit nervous about her parents. Her Dad was the chief of police, which meant he carried a gun. That in and of itself scared the shit out of me. Not to mention he had to know that, at this stage in the game, I was sleeping with his baby girl.

"Yeah. And get this. Somehow he got wind of the fact that I worked with Jacob recently. He was all over my Mom about getting us together."

I stiffened instantly. Her parents knew Jacob?

"Do your parents know him or something?" I tried to remain nonchalant.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you. Jacob is the son of one of my Dad's good friends. But since he's four years older than me, I never really knew him growing up or anything. He knew Seth though because they are both of Quileute heritage. Jacob grew up on the reservation in La Push, which is about twenty minutes from Forks. But Seth didn't grow up there, he just knew him from his cousins that still lived there." She shrugged.

"Ah." I nodded and took another bite of my cinnamon roll, even though I had somewhat lost my appetite. I could tell Jacob liked Bella, I didn't have to be a mind-reader to see that. But what concerned me was that her parents were friends with his family and they had such a close proximity to one another.

"Edward what are you thinking?" She looked at me concerned.

"Nothing."

"Nice try." She hmpfed at me. "Don't worry, my Dad doesn't know what he's talking about, it is just a pipe dream of his to get me together with Billy's son. My Mom knows what you mean to me and she can't wait to meet you. My Dad will love you too when he meets you." She kissed my cheek. She always knew exactly what I was thinking.

She began to walk out of the room when I noticed what she was wearing. She had on the tightest, shortest pair of red shorts with a small sleeveless top. Her ass looked incredible.

"Bella what the hell are you wearing." She looked down and noticed my eyes on her ass and smirked at me.

"Edward they are volleyball shorts, haven't you ever seen them before?" I shook my head, still in a trance.

"That's what you wear? Good God, I am definitely going to watch you play from now on, screw playing basketball." She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. We need to get to the rec center."

*&^%$#

After Bella's volleyball game and a grueling game of basketball with my brother, father and Jasper, Bella and I loaded up our bags and Harper in her Audi and decided to grab lunch somewhere. My father invited Jasper and Alice and the kids over for dinner as well since he and my mother decided they were going to have a barbecue instead of formal dinner with all the kids around. I think my mother secretly wanted nothing more than to have a house full of children and the thought of having five kids there tonight was probably making her giddy.

We made our way to lunch and back to Bella's and I helped her carry a sleepy Harper upstairs. She was still a bit under the weather and Bella wanted to let her get as much rest as possible before running around with the kids that night. I decided to go home and change and let Bella have some time to herself. Although I wanted to spend every waking moment with her, I knew we needed to prepare for when I started back at work.

I was not looking forward to that. The last week had been amazing. I was able to spend every night with Bella and Harper, go to lunch with her twice and meet my mother and Emmett as well. I did some work preparing for my new position, boning up on the issues and meeting with some party officials. But for the most part, I had taken it easy for the last week.

I knew the slow pace was short-lived, however, as the primary was only two months away and I would have to start attending fundraisers and campaigning. I knew my job would take me out of town frequently and there might be stints of a few days at a time where I wouldn't see Bella. But I also knew that would only last until the general election in November and then I would be in Seattle 90% of the time.

Jasper was gearing up for the election as well and we had discussed having my father stop in at a few local events for him. His competition wasn't nearly as stiff as his first election because he had more than proved himself as a legislator. He was already sitting on a few key committees and had formed coalitions to pass a few important bills that his constituents cared about. He was likely to win re-election pretty handily. But every little bit helped.

I took a shower and sat down at my desk at home and flipped through my emails. I had a few from Caius regarding some of the big donors I worked with in D.C. and a few from Peter about events for the next week. Just as I was about to close down my email a new one popped up. It was from Jacob.

_To: EACulllen_

_From: JBlack_

_Edward,_

_We have a new campaign assistant coming in to help with your father's campaign in Washington. She will be attending the Yakima fundraiser on Monday and I need you to meet with her to discuss strategy as she will proceed to Spokane the following day. I will be in attendance as well. Call me when you get a chance to discuss._

_Jacob_

A new campaign assistant? Who could they be bringing in now? And why would the party waste their resources on my father's election? He was almost assured to win re-election and the party could be sending a valuable asset elsewhere.

I was immediately disappointed when I realized I would have to be in Yakima on Monday morning and would have to get up and leave early. I wouldn't be able to spend Sunday or Monday night with Bella.

I emailed Jacob back, telling him I would call on Sunday to set everything up. I would be glad when the election was over and he would be back in D.C. most of the time. Unfortunately with things gearing up, he would be in Seattle with my father frequently until November. I knew my father trusted him. He wouldn't keep people close unless they were smart, trustworthy and respectable. But I didn't know him well, and for some reason he definitely didn't like me. It was almost as if I took something from him and I couldn't figure out his animosity towards me.

I shut my laptop and looked at my watch. It was 4:00, so I decided to make my way over to Bella's to see if she needed any help preparing for the barbecue. She insisted she bring a dessert and side dish since my parents were having us all over.

I strode up to her door and knocked. Not hearing anyone on the other side, I thought maybe she was napping with Harper again. I used my key that she gave me on Wednesday and made my way in. I could smell something delightful baking in the oven and I could hear singing from the laundry room. I opened the door to find Bella clad in short shorts and a tank top with her I-pod on, dancing and folding laundry.

I stood there and watched her in awe admiring how sexy she looked, all carefree with her hair in a messy bun, singing along completely off key with the song. I didn't want to scare her so I knocked lightly on the door. She still didn't hear me so I tried to wave my arms.

"Gah! Edward, you scared the crap out of me!" She slapped me playfully on the arm and pulled her ear buds out.

"Sorry, I tried to get your attention but you were lost in your song. What was that? Wasn't that like a Miley Cyrus song you were singing?" I teased her.

"So what, I have a daughter I need to be up on these things." She jabbed back. "And you knew the song so what does that say about you?" She quirked.

I laughed heartily. "You got me there. You need any help?"

Just then I heard a noise through the baby monitor. I looked at Bella who had her arms full of a load of clothes.

"I'll get her." I kissed her on the cheek and walked out. I could feel her eyes on me as I left.

I opened the door to Harper's room to see her standing up in the crib and she gave me a big smile. I wondered what our kids would look like...

_Whoa, slow down there gunslinger, you've only been together for a week._

"Bud!" She squealed, apparently excited to see me. She looked like she was feeling better at least.

"Hey Harps, how was your nap?" I picked her up and kissed her on the top of her head. I couldn't believe how right it was to hold her in my arms. I always wanted to be a father, especially after having such a great example in my Dad. But the actual possibility had been so far off that I never _really_ thought about it.

As I stood there talking and making silly faces with Harper while holding her. I couldn't help but realize I wanted it all, now, with her and Bella.

When I got to the kitchen Bella was pulling out the cake she made for the barbecue and just looked at us beaming with happiness.

"Hi baby, are you hungry? Do you want a snack before we go?" Bella looked at the clock. "Crap, I didn't realize how late it was."

"You go get changed and freshen up, I can give her a snack?" She smiled at me again, the look on her face was indescribable. I wanted to make her look like that every day.

"Thanks." She whispered and kissed us both on the cheek as she made her way to the bedroom.

Once Bella and Harper were changed and we had her car loaded up with toys, side dishes and the best smelling fucking cake ever we were ready to go.

"Seriously love, what kind of cake is that, it smells so fu—really good."

She smirked at me noticing my slip up. "It's caramel cake, a Grandma Swan recipe, and no, you cannot have any until after dinner…especially since there will be lots of kids there. You have to set a good example mister."

I pouted. "Well, I get first dibs on it then after dinner."

She leaned over her seat, "maybe we'll have to make sure some makes it home with us later…that way you can have first dibs on it on me too…" she whispered seductively in my ear.

I instantly clutched the steering wheel as blood shot to my groin.

"Jesus Bella… " I groaned, but managed to collect myself. Two can play that game. "You can count on it, in fact, I don't know if that cake is even going to make it out of the car." I flashed her a wicked smile and she chuckled.

When we got to my parents we drove in through the security gate and up the rounded drive.

"Holy… I mean, wow. Edward is this where you grew up?" Bella's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Yeah, my parents liked having their privacy, but we didn't move here until my grandfather died, this was actually his estate." I knew what she was thinking, that she wasn't good enough for all this. "It's just a home Bella. And it's my parents remember, nothing to worry about."

"Well it sure is something." She was still in a trance looking at the home and the grounds.

In all honesty, my parents always tried to make the estate more homey. My mother and my grandfather never got along very well, so once my parents moved in after his death, she redecorated the entire home to make it more modern as well as child friendly. As kids, it was great for Emmett and I, the yard was massive, and we could tear around for hours playing football and baseball. The pool in the back was surrounded by a huge patio and had a slide and diving board. It was like our own private resort where even though we knew we were privileged, we could just act like kids because no one was watching us. My mother even added a gazebo and a large garden in the back. The home was stately in appearances, but it never felt cold or unfriendly, at least I didn't think it did.

Bella grabbed the cake and side dishes out of the back and I grabbed Harper who had Buddy and Pook in tow. I had come to learn that she never went anywhere without Pook and now apparently Buddy was in good company. The thought make me smile, especially considering what Pook represented.

We strode up to the front door and I could hear talking and laughing already on the other side. I knocked and my Mom opened the door with a huge grin on her face.

As we stepped into the foyer I could hear everyone become quiet and I felt ten pairs of eyes on us. Both of my parents, Rose, Emmett, Riley, Bree, Jasper, Alice, Lily and Tanner all stood there gaping at us.

"Well what are you all standing in here for, why aren't you out back, it's beautiful outside?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh. Everyone just got here right before you did dear." My Mom said as she glanced from me to Harper and back again.

"Um. Esme I brought a few side dishes and a dessert. I hope you don't mind." Bella said.

"Oh, how nice of you dear." My Mom finally broke out of her trance and Alice gave us a big grin as she led Lily and Tanner outside behind Rose and their kids. Jasper was talking to Emmett and my Dad made his way over to us.

"So, this must be miss Harper. Hi sweetheart, my name is Carlisle." He grinned at her.

"Can you say hi Harps?" Bella prodded her.

"Hi." She said shyly and clutched Pook and Buddy to her.

"Harper, Carlisle is Bud's Dad. Like Grandpa Charlie is Momma's Dad."

"Papa?" She pointed at my Dad and looked at me. I just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Harps can you say Carlisle?" I asked her.

"Carwyle. Papa Carwyle." She smiled and giggled. My Dad just grinned at her.

"Very good Harper."

I looked at my Mom and she had tears in her eyes.

_Jesus we've only been here for ten minutes, everyone needs to get a grip already._

"Harps, why don't we go see what Lily, Tanner and Bree and Riley are up to?" Bella said.

"Yeah. Bwee!" She scurried down out of my arms and took off for the back with Bella. Bella shot me a look over her shoulder and smiled shyly and turned to follow her with the food she prepared.

At this point I was left standing with my mother and father. My Dad had a sly grin on his face, he knew I was going to get interrogated and was practically chuckling to himself. Damn smug Senator.

My Mom looked up at me with wide eyes. The she crossed her arms and gave me the stare that I got when I was fifteen and got caught sneaking out to a party.

It wasn't like I did anything wrong this time, what the hell?

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you better start talking."

_Shit she used my full name._

"Mom," I sighed, "all right, let me have it, what do you want to know?"

"You never answered my question last Saturday, how well did you two know each other before the fundraiser?"

I shot my Dad a look and he was laughing to himself.

Fucking Traitor.

"Well, like I said we met at Murphy's a few months back. But she didn't know who I was at the time and I didn't know who she was. Then we met again at the fundraiser. I guess we really hit it off." I shifted on my feet.

She was tapping her foot and thinking through everything. I really didn't want to tell her we went home together, telling my Dad was one thing, but telling my mother was a whole other thing.

"Uh-huh. And when did you meet Harper?"

"I met her on Monday."

"And when did you tell her you loved her?"

"Last night at—wait what?"

"Ha! I told you Carlisle. You owe me dinner at Canlis!"

I shook my head confused. "What? What the hell is going on?"

"Oh come on dear that was too much fun, making you sweat a little bit. You think your father didn't tell me everything… Bud." She shot me a devious grin. "That and Virginia told me you called in a special favor to reserve the Cache room last night." She was chuckling to herself.

I was trying to figure out what the hell was up with my parents.

But then she became serious. "I am very happy for you Edward, you have no idea. I just think Bella's… well, she already has a special place in my heart, and so does Harper." She gave me a hug and my Dad just stood there rolling his eyes.

"She's been so damn giddy all week for tonight. I couldn't keep her from doing it." He was laughing.

I felt like I just stepped out of an episode of the twilight zone.

My Mom stepped back and put her hands on my cheeks, "How does it feel?"

I snapped out of it, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "It feels good Mom. Really, really good."

She nodded and kissed my cheek and took a deep breath. "Well, let's get the party started. I love having all these people over!" With that she practically skipped out of the room. If I didn't know better I would think Alice and my mother were related.

My Dad just shook his head, laughing and put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on son, you can help me man the grill."

"You're in trouble for this you know." I tried to be stern with him.

"Oh Edward, one day you will find out there is nothing you can keep from the woman you love."

"I'm already starting to figure that out." I mumbled

We spent the rest of the night eating and drinking and laughing. I showed Bella around the home and the grounds, to which she was in awe. I still wanted her to feel comfortable here. It was still too cold for the kids to go in the pool, but they were able to tear around the yard nonetheless. Harper and Bree were like two peas in a pod and Tanner and Riley even hit it off, seeing as how they were the same age. Lily didn't seem to mind being the oldest and somewhat alone. In fact, she was like a troop leader for all the younger ones and would gravitate between the kids and the adults.

My mother and Alice continued to get to know each other as well and even discussed doing some work together involving Alice consulting with women who were trying to move on with their lives, either from poverty or abusive relationships. She was considering helping them learn how to dress for business interviews and developing appropriate work attire. The more interactions I had with Alice, the more I realized she was a force of nature.

Jasper, on the other hand was calm and collected at all times. I could see how he would make a great Governor, he was very diplomatic. He held back and listened to everyone's input on a subject before making his own determination. Then he would provide his insight with thoughtful, calculated responses. It wasn't calculating like a shrewd politician, it was the type of smart, responsible thought process of a good public servant; he would be an exceptional leader. He was extremely intelligent and seemed to draw out the people around him. I could tell that my father was very impressed with him. I could see a lot of similarities between him and Bella which made me even more interested in meeting her parents.

Towards the end of the night, the kids began dropping like flies and each couple bid their goodnights. My mother and father were leaving for D.C. in the morning, but the rest of us had decided at some point during the night that it would be fun to take the kids to the aquarium the next day. We hugged my parents goodnight and I carried a sleeping Harper to the car as my mother grinned from ear to ear. I knew what she was thinking; she hoped this would be a regular occurrence.

_So did I. _

We made our way home a little after eleven, I thought about how Bella and Harper and even Jasper and Alice and their kids fit so effortlessly with my family. It was like we had all known each other for years. I couldn't help but think of what it would be like in five or ten or twenty years.

My mind was racing through thoughts of the future when I felt a warm hand on the back of my head, lightly stroking my hair.

"What are you thinking about Edward?"

I turned and smiled at her. "Just how well you fit with my family. All of you, I think tonight was really fun."

"It was fun. I hope we can do it again before the campaign gets too crazy."

Shit. As soon as she said campaign, I realized I had yet to tell Bella about having to leave for Yakima. I was disappointed, but we both knew the next week would be a wake-up call to some extent.

"Hey, so I got an email from Jacob this afternoon. I forgot to tell you about it until now. I have to leave for Yakima very early on Monday…I probably won't be able to stay Sunday night or Monday night."

"Oh. That's ok. You need to make sure you are well-rested for the new job." She smiled, but I could tell she was disappointed.

"I'll be back Tuesday and should be around the rest of the week as far as I know. It shouldn't be too bad until July, but once things really gear up for the primary and then into November for the general, it might get pretty crazy."

"Edward, it's ok. I understand." She ran her fingers through my hair again and I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

We pulled into her building and took a sleeping Harper along with leftovers up to her condo. I put away the salads and the extras my parents gave us while she put Harper to bed.

I noticed the half-eaten caramel cake on the counter and my mind instantly thought of Bella's comment earlier. I took two pieces out and placed them on a plate on the counter. I walked down the hall and turned all of the lights down low and turned on some music. I slipped into Bella's bedroom and discarded everything but my boxers. I waited until I heard her leave Harper's room and move back out to the kitchen.

"Edward?"

I could see her standing in the half-darkness, her skin creamy white and her hair glistening from the soft glow of the moonlight peaking through the windows. I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and pressed her against the breakfast bar.

"Oh!" She gasped. I moved her hair aside and placed kisses all along her neck from her ear to her collarbone.

She moaned and I instantly became hard as she pressed herself back into me and reached an arm behind my head to turn and capture my lips in a fiery kiss.

"So I was thinking," I whispered huskily, "that I never did get a piece of that cake." I continued to nibble and lick her ear.

"Edward I saw you eat two pieces of it?" She asked confused.

"Mmmm, but not on you…" I lifted her up on the breakfast bar as she squealed.

_Caramel cake plus Bella…equals best dessert ever. _

*&^%$#

Sunday went by quickly as Bella and I took Harper for a jog in the morning and then spent the day at the aquarium with Jasper and Alice and Rose and Emmett and the kids. It was my first real outing with Harper and I couldn't help but get excited with her as she stared at the fish and the other creatures at the aquarium. Her eyes would light up and she would try to name the fish or follow them through the water. She was smart and inquisitive and I often caught myself just watching her interact with Bella and Bree. They were obviously becoming fast friends.

We spent the evening relaxing, making dinner and watching television until putting Harper to bed.

Around 10:00 I decided I better leave since I had to be up at 4:00 to leave for Yakima. Jacob had sent the schedule over that morning and I had to make a breakfast in Yakima and then a stretch of meetings until the fundraiser the next night. I was planning to stay in Yakima for the night and head back on Tuesday morning.

Bella walked me to the door and wrapped her arms around me.

"Mmmm, do you have to leave. I think we still have some cake left…" She gave me a sly grin.

"As much as I would like to take you up on that offer, I don't think I have time." I smiled at her deviously.

"That's ok. I think my body could use a little…recovery from yesterday anyway."

I chuckled. "You mean yesterday…and this morning…and this afternoon… and tonight…" I kissed her between each. We had 'eaten cake' until 3:00 in the morning only to devour each other again when we woke up, and while Harper was napping in the afternoon and after she went to bed.

"Well if you weren't so damn sexy Mr. Cullen I think I might be able to control myself." She smirked.

"I think it's the other way around Ms. Swan." I caught her in a heated kiss and before we knew it we were pressed back against the door. I pulled back reluctantly and placed my forehead on hers.

"You could still stay?"

"I don't want to wake you up at 3:30 in the morning to go home. You should sleep." I kissed her. "Rest up for Tuesday." I winked.

She chuckled and gave me another kiss as I stepped back to grab my wallet and keys form the table in the entry.

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams."

"Good night Edward. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course." I kissed her once more and went back to my apartment to sleep in my cold lonely bed.

*&^%$#

I woke up at 4:00 to the screeching of my alarm clock. Luckily I was still on East Coast time so it didn't seem like I was getting up at 4. But that didn't really matter considering I stayed up until the equivalent of 2:30 the night before.

Even after I got home last night, I reflected on my past week with Bella. I couldn't believe how my life had changed. I thought about everything I had been missing up to this point. I was so glad I never settled down or entertained the idea of it from someone like Lauren.

I rolled out of bed and ran my hands through my hair. I knew my job wasn't going to be that much different than my old one, just on a smaller scale and immersed in Washington politics. I knew a lot of the party players in the state and I was up to speed on the issues from the past week of reading and researching.

I dressed in a suit and tie and called for Eleazar to bring the car around at 4:45. We stopped at a Starbucks that opened early at 5:00 and began to make our way down I-90 towards Yakima.

Yakima was a city of about 75,000 people in a major agricultural and wine region of Washington. It's located in Southern Washington about 150 miles from Seattle. I knew it would take us about two and half hours to get there and since I was already awake, I decided to read through the papers and do some work on my laptop.

We arrived in Yakima around 7:30 and Eleazar dropped me at the hotel where the breakfast and the fundraiser later that evening were being held. I checked my bags, seeing as how I couldn't get into my room yet and made my way to the meeting room for the breakfast. Eleazar was heading back to Seattle and I was going to get a ride back the next day with Jacob, unfortunately.

I argued that I could drive myself down, but both Peter and Tanya insisted it would be better for my image if I had a driver or rode in one of the campaign vehicles.

_Not that anyone would see me getting out of a car at 7:30 in the morning, but whatever. _

I made my way into the room and immediately spotted a few of the county and district chairs from southern Washington who I met on previous campaigns with my father. I spoke with them for a minute before having a seat at my assigned table.

I was checking my blackberry and scrolling through the latest news for the day when I received a text from Bella.

_**E-Just got to work, I can tell it's going to be a long day-B**_

_**B-It's only 8:15, busy already?-E**_

_**E-Missing you and can't look forward to dinner tonight -B**_

_**B- Miss you too. I'll call you later. Love you.-E**_

_**E-Ok, love you too. xoxo.-B**_

I smiled as I thought about those words coming out of my mouth, or rather writing them so easily now.

Just then I heard a throat clear and I looked up to see Jacob standing there. Even though I detested him, I knew I was going to have to put some of it aside to work with him for the next few months. I stood up and offered my hand.

"Jacob. How are you this morning?"

"Great actually. And you?" He had a look on his face, like he was in on some dirty little secret.

"Good."

"Well I would like to introduce you to our new campaign coordinator, she will be assisting us through the general."

He turned to grab someone who was standing with her back to us, talking to a few other campaign workers.

"Lauren, I would like to introduce you to someone."

_No fucking way. What the fuck is she doing here?_

She turned around and I could see the look of evilness on her face. She smirked at me and extended her hand.

"Edward Cullen. Lauren Mallory." Jacob said looking at me smugly.

"Ms. Mallory will be our new campaign assistant. She will be working with you side by side until November."

Son-of-a-bitch.


	14. Chapter 13 Manic Mondays

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 13: Manic Mondays**

**Bella Swan**

I awoke with a start. It was the first part of June and the last month had been crazy at work. The primary was only seven weeks away and the state legislature was racing to end its session to gear up for campaign season as well. I had literally run through the last four weeks of work, I felt like my hair was on fire most days. Luckily, I was able to keep focused at work so it didn't cut into my time with Harper or Edward too much.

Especially my night times with Edward.

_Well that was the one benefit to the campaign season._

Whenever we were away from each other for a few days it made our reunions all the sweeter…err more like hotter. My only concern was his father's new campaign associate.

I jumped out of bed ready to start off another work week and hit the treadmill for my morning run. I thought back four weeks to the first manic Monday of the past month.

I had been sad that he was leaving for Yakima and had to get up so early he couldn't spend the night. But it was probably good as we were forced to get adjusted to a more normal schedule of seeing each other. It wasn't that I didn't love having him over every night; I just knew it wouldn't always be the case and the longer we did it, the harder it would be to give it up when the time came.

He had arrived back from Yakima on Tuesday after I had my most stressful workday yet at CARE on Monday. I had been on the run most of the day helping Liam contact legislators over a major piece of legislation which CARE was opposed to. The state senator's tried to tack on an amendment to a funding bill for education which required an abstinence only approach to sex education up to the tenth grade. We were feverishly trying to get the amendment stripped because we knew it would hold back education funding for pre-K programs and after-school programs. I normally didn't contact legislators personally, but I knew Liam needed my help and we made a concerted effort to get it off the bill.

Needless to say that night when I spoke with Edward on the phone I was exhausted. He sounded tense and a bit off, and I chalked it up to my crappy day and misinterpreting things. But when he returned on Tuesday I could tell something was bothering him. He came over and had dinner with Harper and I and we took a walk around the neighborhood to enjoy the rare sunny Seattle evening.

Once Harper was in bed we had opened a bottle of wine and sat on the sofa listening to some music. I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around him, but he seemed off, tense.

"_Edward, is something bothering you?"_

_He sighed, "Bella, there is something I need to tell you. I was hoping not to have to have this conversation now, after getting back from my first stint for my new job, but I just…I don't want it hanging out there." _

"_Okay..." I took a sip of my wine and waited for him to get it out. I didn't generally worry, but I was a bit nervous from his shiftiness and the trepidation in his voice. He set down his wine and raised his hand to my cheek and looked in my eyes. _

"_Bella, I love you and I care about you more than anyone…ever. But I haven't always been a stand-up guy. I have only been in a handful of relationships and nothing even close to this serious." He took his hand from my cheek and turned away, putting his head in his hands and running his fingers through his hair. I could tell he was contemplating how to tell me and I needed to reassure him. _

"_Edward whatever it is, I am not going to be mad. And if it has to do with your past relationships, well that's just what they are, in the past."_

_He chuckled darkly. "Fuck. I wish that was the case, unfortunately it has come back to bite me in the ass somewhat." _

_I grabbed his hand from his hair and turned him to look at me. "Edward. Just tell me. Just trust me." _

_I realized that in our very short and intense relationship, this was the first time we sat down to a conversation like this. I knew I loved him and he loved me and we had this unbelievable connection that brought us together like some sort of crazed magnetism. But we had not had some of the serious conversations that couples needed to have yet. I had a feeling we were going to have one now and I knew where this was going…_

_He blew out a breath and rubbed his face with his hands again. Then he grabbed my hand and looked down. "I found out in Yakima that there is a new campaign coordinator working for my Dad's campaign. And she and I have a history…" _

"_You've slept with her." _

"_Yes," he blew out another breath and cringed. "But there's more than that."_

"_She's your ex?" I questioned. _

"_No. Not technically, she was never my girlfriend, but we had an arrangement of sorts….for a long time." He looked up at me then and I could see the worry in his eyes. _

_Ah. I got it. "You were fuck buddies. Friends with benefits." I said matter-of-factly. _

"_Jesus...Bella…Fuck. Yes." His hands were back in his hair."I hate the way that sounds, and if I knew then what I know now, I never would have had that kind of err…arrangement with her." He said dejectedly. _

"_Edward. I know several people who had friends with benefits, it's not that big of a deal." I paused. "How long did you have this arrangement with her?"_

"_Six years, but we probably only saw each other a few times a year, when we were both in D.C. at the same time." He blew out a breath again._

"_And it was never anything more?"_

"_No." He shook his head profusely. "She wanted more, about a year ago, but I didn't and I ended it then. I haven't been with her in over a year." _

"_Ok. Did you have any other fu-arrangements like this." _

"_God. No! It's not like I had a woman in every port or something." He looked at me worriedly._

"_Edward listen to me, even if you did, I didn't know you then, and I can't judge you for your actions in the past."_

"_But don't you think I am a terrible person? I mean, I have been with a fair share of people probably far more than you. God what was I thinking, I am a monster for acting the way I did. It went on for a long time and the way I broke it off wasn't exactly pleasant. Aren't you mad or worried?"_

"_No. Edward I trust you. If you said you ended it, then I believe you." I thought for a moment. I figured this was as good of a time as any to get this conversation over with so I pressed on. "How many people have you been with? _

"_I was hoping you weren't going to ask me that, but you have a right to know…" He blew out another breath. "Let's just say I can't count them all on my fingers and toes…"_

"_So more than twenty?"_

_He sighed. "Yes."_

"_More than fifty."_

"_No. Twenty-six, including you."_

"_Ok." I thought for a moment. "Well you are right. I have only been with four…including you. Seth was my first and then…well just two people after his death." _

_I had this discussion long ago with Seth, he had only been with two people before me, but I knew that in general, men tended to have more partners. I knew from my brother and my friends that was the case. But I also had girlfriends who had several partners and even friends with benefits. It wasn't that I liked the idea of him being with a lot of women, but he was an incredibly attractive man, I would be stupid to think women didn't throw themselves at him all the time. And he was a Cullen, so I knew that had to be the case. _

"_God. You must really think I am horrible." He put his hands in his face again. I pulled them away and lifted his face to look at me._

"_Edward, you are…well were a 33 year old single man, with how many years of sexual experience?" _

"_Uh, yeah, sixteen…" He cringed. _

"_Sixteen. You are bound to have a fair share of sexual partners. As long as you have always been safe and it was consensual, I can't judge you. Hell, if I wouldn't have been married and with Seth for so long, I don't know what my number would be." I shrugged trying to reassure him. _

_I could tell he was thinking something again. "So Seth was your first too?"_

"_Yes. But it wasn't like I was saving myself for marriage. I knew I cared about him and my mom was always…how should I say it…encouraging about trying that part of a relationship out to make sure you were compatible." I laughed. I could tell he was pondering what I said. _

"_So tell me about her, what is this new position going to entail?" I asked, wanting to find out more._

_He groaned. "Her name is Lauren Mallory, I met her when I first moved to D.C. and she consults with campaigns around the country. She's ruthless and manipulative in campaigning. To be honest, I am surprised Peter hired her, but she is very good at her job. I just think it's odd that she showed up here. It's not like my father needs the assistance with his campaign." His brows furrowed. "That's the other thing that worried me, I feel like Jacob had a hand in this…but I don't know why."_

"_Jacob? Hmm. Well that's interesting."_

"_Yeah." He sighed and then took my face in his hands again. "Bella, are you sure you are okay with this?"_

"_Edward. I love you and I trust you. I am glad you told me about this and you need to always tell me right away. I am not going to run away or shut down, I will always listen. But you just have to trust me too. Ok?"_

"_God I love you so much." He said and pulled me into his embrace and kissing me fiercely._

"_I love you too." And we spent the rest of the evening reuniting with one another…_

I hit the stop button on the treadmill and toweled off. I still wasn't sure what to make of Lauren, but I trusted Edward and he told me immediately, so I knew there weren't any feelings there from his side.

I made my way down the hall where I could hear Harper stirring. We went through our usual morning routine. I dressed in a red cowl neck dress with a skinny black belt over some lacy black boy shorts and matching bra. I knew Edward was coming home today so I wanted to be prepared. I walked into CARE at 8:15 only to see Jessica scowling at me over the reception desk. I still didn't know what her problem was but I figured I would kill her with kindness.

"Good morning Jessica."

"Morning." She grumbled.

I sat down at my desk and checked my email while I sipped my morning coffee. I knew Edward would be back in town today; he had been in Spokane since Thursday campaigning and attending fundraisers. He had an early breakfast and was flying back this morning. I hoped maybe we could get lunch together.

I had an email from Kate and Angela suggesting lunch that day as well. They had yet to meet him and I instantly thought maybe the four of us could go together. Just then my phone chirped.

_**B- Hey gorgeous. My plane lands at 11:30. Want to do lunch? Missed you-E**_

_**E-I was just thinking of that. Would you mind if Kate and Angela join us? Missed you too- B**_

_**B- Sure. I am excited to meet them. 12:30 at Brasa?-E**_

_**E- Perfect. I'll let them know. Love you! –B**_

_**B- Love you too! Can't wait to see you! –E**_

I smiled to myself. Hmmm, what to do for our reunion tonight. I let my mind begin to wander a bit when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella? Do you have time to sit in on a conference call today? I need to go to a last minute doctor's appointment." Rosalie said.

"Sure. What is it for?"

"It's really not a big deal. It's actually just a strategy session for a fundraiser in September. We aren't even a big part of it. We are just one of the sponsors. You won't even have to say anything, just buzz in and if they ask any questions you can answer off this sheet or refer them to me." She handed me a one pager of information.

"It's no problem. Is everything okay? You look a little green." I noticed now she was a little peaked looking.

She chuckled. "Well, by ok if you mean will I get over it. Yes. At least the worst part in about two months."

"Oh my gosh Rose, are you pregnant?" I asked her excitedly.

"I think so, well at least the at-home says I am and I have been having morning sickness for about a week. But today was the only time I could get into the doctor since we are leaving for vacation on Wednesday."

"Well you have to text me and let me know officially!" I got up to give her a tentative hug. "Congratulations! I mean, I am sure everything is fine."

"Thanks. We have been trying for about eight months. It took a little longer this time, but I am hoping this will be it." She smiled. "That reminds me, do you have any plans for Edward's birthday? It's right after we get back from vacation."

Crap. I had completely forgot about it with our busy schedules and getting into a routine. I would have to figure something out.

"I'll let you know Rose. Probably something like Emmett's birthday, we can all go out or something."

"Ok, just shoot me an email or text. I better get to my appointment. Thanks for covering the call Bella."

"No problem and good luck." I gave her another quick hug and sat back down to email Kate and Angela about lunch.

I quickly analyzed a few cases up for argument in the Washington Supreme Court and checked the latest news on legislative updates. I conferenced into the call for Rose at 10:00 and stated my name and organization.

The other callers launched into planning for the fundraiser in September. They were discussing the decorations for the windows at the venue when I let my mind wander to the night of Emmett's birthday two weeks ago, hmmm windows….

_Edward had been in Walla Walla for four days and returned Saturday afternoon for Emmett's birthday party. Rose decided to rent a room at a local restaurant and invited several of Emmett's friends from his firm as well as other close personal friends and family. _

_I took Harper to Alice and Jasper's and Alice's parents were going to watch all three kids for the night, allowing Edward and I to have a night for ourselves. Needless to say, I was excited and couldn't wait for the post-party to be alone with Edward. _

_We drank and enjoyed appetizers for the evening. I was able to meet some of Emmett and Edward's childhood friends and hear entertaining stories about their college and high school days. I watched Edward work the room and I couldn't help but notice how he lit up the room, even though it was Emmett's birthday, he had a presence about him that was undeniable and extremely sexy._

_I was at the bar getting another drink when I felt that familiar electric current behind me. Two arms made their way around my upper body and a tingly feeling shot through my veins. _

"_Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered seductively in my ear._

_I chuckled. "I believe you asked me that about three months ago and I had a similar response."_

_He laughed and pulled me into him. "Well this time I am pretty sure of your answer." _

_I spun around and put my hands on his chest and placed a light kiss on his lips. Then I wrapped my hands around the nape of his neck and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "Oh don't worry, I am a sure thing…" I nipped his ear lightly and he growled and pulled me into him._

_We quickly said our good-byes to Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper, who laughed at our hasty exit. Edward hailed a cab and we jumped in the back. _

_I maneuvered my hand up his thigh to the growing bulge at the apex of his pants. _

"_Bella, we can't do this in the cab." He groaned. _

"_Hmmm. I am not doing anything." I whispered in his ear and continued to lightly stroke his erection on the outside of his pants. I had draped my pashmina over us now, hiding anything my hand was doing._

"_You naughty minx." He shook his head. I felt his hand sneak around behind my arm and lightly graze the side of my breast, while the other hooked my leg over his and ran up my thigh, still covered by the pashmina._

_We continued to stroke and tease each other when we pulled up outside my building. _

"_Let's go to your place." I said. He nodded and we practically sprinted up to his apartment. Edward opened the door and I escaped into the darkness, a plan forming in my head. _

_I walked through his apartment over to the windows looking out from the twentieth floor over Seattle and the mountains in the distance. The moonlight was the only light in the apartment and I could feel his approach from behind me._

_He moved my hair from my shoulder and attacked the juncture of my collarbone and neck with his lips. One hand coming around to cup my breast and the other pulling me back into his arousal._

"_You have been a very naughty girl, teasing me like that in the car and wearing these heels." _

"_Well, I guess you will have to punish me then." He growled and spun me around and pressed me up against the window, attacking my mouth with his. His tongue plunged into my mouth as his hands working feverishly over my body. I grabbed his ass and pulled him into me, and he ground himself into my stomach. I was burning with desire, it had been four days since I had seen him and I wanted him to take me right there against the window. I began unbuttoning his shirt and ran my fingers down his bare chest. He was so perfect, the hard lines of his muscles illuminated in the moonlight. _

_I started unbuttoning his pants when he stopped me. "Oh no you don't, you are going to pay for that little stunt earlier."_

_I quirked my eyebrow at him and lifted my arms, his eyes were burning when without notice he pulled down the top of my strapless dress, exposing my breasts and pushed me back against the window. Slowly he teased my nipples with his fingers and licked and nibbled along my neck. He ran his hand from my breasts down my stomach and hitched one leg around him as he reached under my skirt. Painfully slow he stroked me with his finger while his other hand made his way to my ass and he bent down and took my nipple in his mouth and bit. I cried out in pleasure. _

"_You're so wet for me. Tell me, what is it you want Isabella? "_

_Holy shit he used my full name! I usually didn't like it but it was sexy as hell coming from him like this._

"_I want you." _

"_Hmmm. That's not good enough." He continued to lightly stroke outside my entrance, grazing my clit and never moving under my panties as his other hand made its way back to my breasts and his mouth teased my nipple._

"_I want you to take me here." I sputtered. I was so turned on as he looked at me, his emerald eyes blazing and he leaned in to kiss me. I moved to kiss him back and he turned his head at the last second making his way down my neck with his lips and tongue. His hands continued their slow and painful torture. _

_He spun me around again and this time unzipped my dress and pushed it to the floor. I could hear clothes dropping and his belt clanging. Before I knew it, I was pressed against the window, my hot breasts smashed against the cool glass causing my nipples to pucker even more. _

_Edward lifted my hands above my head with one of his and his lips were on me again, sucking and licking at the base of my neck. I was dying for him, my panties soaked. I was against the glass in nothing but my panties and red heels. He reached an arm around my waist and pulled me into him tighter. Then I felt him press his naked body to mine, his erection into my ass and lower back and I instinctively pushed back into him. _

_He growled again and he used his knee to spread my legs open. "Is this what you want?" He said as he ground himself into me._

"_God yes." His hand made its way down to the juncture of my thighs as he slowly and torturously rubbed my clit. _

"_Tell me Isabella, you have to tell me what you want you naughty girl."_

"_Fuck. Edward, I want you."_

"_What do you say, you have to tell me?"_

"_Please. Edward. Please."_

_Without another word he ripped my panties off and lifted me slightly and thrust into me from behind. His one hand spread across my lower stomach pulling me back into him while his other kept my hands above me pressed into the window. He pulled out and stopped._

"_What do you want Isabella."_

"_More, please, more."_

_He thrust into me again and stopped. Fuck, I was so turned on, I couldn't think straight at this point, my entire body pressed against the glass, his lips on my neck and his hands holding me splayed across the window._

"_More. What more do you want?"_

"_I want you to fuck me against this window."_

_With that he slammed into me and I pushed back this time, wanting to take all of him in. I clenched my muscles around him. _

"_Jesus. Fuck Isabella." He thrust into me again and let go of my arms. I pressed my hands against the glass to gain leverage and pushed back into him again. His hands found purchase on my hips and he pulled me back a bit bending me. _

"_Ung. Fuck. Edward." The new angle caused me to spasm. I knew it wouldn't be long with the build-up as he continued to thrust into me, hitting my spot over and over._

"_That's it Isabella, come for me." He reached around and pinched my clit and I screamed out his name as my muscles clenched around him. Before I could even come down he spun me around and threw me back up against the window, lifting one of my legs up over his shoulder and attacking my mouth with his._

_He thrust into me again and again, while his mouth devoured mine. I could feel myself crescendo. The angle was so deep; I knew I was going to come again. My leg was quivering and Edward placed one hand against the window and took one of mine and placed it over my clit. I rubbed myself, moaning wildly from his thrusts as his hand then grabbed my ass and pulled me into him. _

_I felt like I was going to snap in two. My legs were shaking as he slammed into me. I could feel he was close too and I needed him to come to push me over the edge. _

"_Edward, please, I want you to come inside me." With a growl he thrust into me two more times and spilled into me. _

"_Fuck. Isabella." It instantly sent me over the edge and he covered my scream with his mouth as he lowered my leg, caressing it. We collapsed against the window, panting, wrapped in one another for what seemed like ages. _

"_Jesus Christ Bella, that was so hot. Is that why you wanted to come to my apartment?" He finally asked._

"_Well actually I was hoping to use that fine tub of yours but I saw this window and just couldn't resist." _

"_Hmmm. Maybe we will have to put that tub to use next." He said as he nuzzled my hair and wrapped his arms more tightly around me and picked me up to make his way to his bathroom. _

"Ms. Swan?" Huh?

"Ms. Swan are you there?"

Shit! I am on a conference call. I let my daydream take off like a wild banshee.

"Yes. Is there something you have a question about?"

"I just asked what you thought about the windows." I smirked.

"I think what you have proposed sounds just fine." I said as I almost laughed to myself.

We finished the conference call twenty minutes later and I was able to mostly focus on what they were saying. I finished up my legislative analysis and made my way downstairs at 12:15 to catch a cab.

I walked into Brasa only to see a devilishly handsome Edward wearing a black tailored suit, light grey shirt and black tie. He was on his blackberry texting furiously and looking down. His hair was perfectly disheveled as always, and after my daydream on acid this morning, remembering our night against the window I instantly wanted to run my fingers through his hair and have my way with him.

Then I remembered I was at a restaurant.

And we were meeting my friends.

_Damn. No lunch quickie today._

I walked up behind him and snaked my arm around his waist and turned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He froze and then looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous. It's so good to see you." He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Hey handsome. You too, I missed you."

We hugged for a moment when I heard a familiar throat clear behind me.

"Ahem." I turned to see Kate with her arms crossed and smirking and smiled.

"Kate Monroe this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is one of my best friends Kate."

"A pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you." Kate said.

"A pleasure to meet you too, all good I can only hope."

"Mostly good." She winked and he laughed.

"Is Ang here yet?" I asked her.

"She was parking the car actually. She picked me up from home and insisted she drop me off since I haven't exactly felt great."

"Well you should be almost over the hump with that. How far along are you now?"

"12 weeks. So yes, supposedly it will be better in a week or two."

"Edward, Kate and her husband Garrett are expecting their first child."

"Oh, well congratulations." Edward smiled warmly and then he thought for a moment. "Is your husband's last name Monroe as well."

"Yes. Why?"

"He didn't happen to go to Stanford for his undergrad degree did he?"

"He did." Kate looked at me strangely and Edward chuckled.

"I went to school with him and had a few classes with him. He and I even hung out outside of class a few times. What is he up to these days?"

"He's a history professor at U-Dub."

Edward chuckled again. "Let me guess his specialty is the Revolutionary War."

Kate laughed. "Yes. You definitely must know my husband."

"Well you will have to let him know we met, it would be great to get together with him and grab a beer, catch up and all."

"I will." Just then, Angela came into the restaurant and we started the next round of introductions.

We talked and laughed through lunch and I kept trading glances with Edward. At one point he slipped his hand on my upper thigh and I jumped. Kate and Angela kept giving me funny looks.

Toward the end of lunch Edward's cell phone rang and he scowled. "Sorry. Love I need to step away for a moment to take this." He grasped my hand and I just nodded as he walked away from the table.

"Holy Shit Bell!" Kate practically shrieked as soon as he walked away from the table.

"Love? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Can that man get any sweeter? He is completely and totally head over heels for you!" Angela said.

I sighed. "I know, I am pretty head over heels for him too. This past month has just been. Wow. I mean..." I could feel myself dazing.

"Seriously Bella, he is like freaking gorgeous, I mean he looks like he just stepped out of GQ. The suit, the hair, those eyes, Jesus! How did you meet him anyway?"

Oh shit, here was the part I was not looking forward to. I hadn't had a chance to tell them about how I met Edward since we had been so caught up in one another for the last month. Plus I knew they were going to kill me so I had been putting it off and just told them I started seeing Edward. But I knew I had to get it over with.

"Well you remember a few months back, the night before we went out for girls night?" They nodded. "Well he's him, he's the guy from Murphy's that was from D.C." I braced myself.

"Bella, you are without a doubt, the dumbest smart person I have ever met!" Kate laughed heartily. "How in the hell could you let that" she gestured toward the lobby, "go back to D.C. and not call him?"

"Wait. Edward is Edward from Murphy's? Like Adonis that left you a sweet note and Tylenol?" I nodded. "Holy shit Bell you are an idiot." Angela started laughing.

"So how did you finally get back together? All you have told me is how you have met someone and how great he is with Harper?" Kate asked. I looked for Edward and could see he was still on the phone in the lobby so I quickly told them about the Fundraiser and figuring out who he was exactly.

"Ok wait, so he is Edward_ Cullen, _as in that Cullen, as in Senator's Cullen's son, as in your boss's son?" Kate asked.

"Yup. And apparently when he got the job offer to come back here, Esme was going to try to set us up anyhow. But he decided to take it the night after we met."

"Wow. That's just…wow." Angela said dazedly. "Edward freaking Cullen."

"That's what I said." I sighed.

"What did you say?" He asked, coming back to the table.

"Nothing." I shot Kate and Angela a look. "How was the call?"

"More campaign nonsense, apparently they want me on the road for the Fourth. I was really hoping to spend it with you and Harp." He put his arm around my chair.

"Well, that's ok, we were going to head back to Forks for the Fourth anyway."

"You know Bell, Forks always has the biggest celebration outside of Port Angeles, maybe you could do some campaigning there for the Fourth." Angela piped in.

"That's not a bad idea. I will talk to Peter and see if I can't cover whatever is in Forks that weekend and then someone else can take Vancouver, where they were going to send me." Edward agreed.

"If you are sure, I don't want to mess up the campaign plans?" I asked hesitantly, but secretly I was hoping he would be able to join me in Forks.

"No, I want to. Then I can meet your parents and Emily right?" He said.

"Are you sure about that, Charlie has a gun remember." Kate jabbed and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

Edward went pale. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." We all laughed at him.

"Charlie's harmless, and you will love Renee." Angela said.

Edward blew out a breath. "Well, I suppose I should get it over with sooner rather than later." Edward looked at his watch. "I have a 1:30 meeting in my father's office so I need to go, but do you care if I stop down later."

"Of course not."

"Ok, bye gorgeous. I love you and I'll see you later." He bent down to kiss me twice and stepped up.

"Love you too." I smiled.

"Ladies, it was a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully we can do this again sometime."

Kate and Angela just smiled and nodded, I thought they were going to swoon. We all watched as he walked away, chatting again on his blackberry.

"Don't worry, he does that to me all the time." I quipped as I turned back to them.

"Seriously Bell if you are not hitting that every chance you get, I would kill you on the spot."

"Oh don't worry. I am." I smiled mischievously, thinking about our reunion tonight. We asked for our check, only to find out Edward had already taken care of it before he left. We proceeded to get up and walk out to Angela's car. She was going to give me a ride back to work.

"So Bella, I think Edward is really great. But are you doing ok today?"

"Today?" I shook my head in question.

"It's June 5 Bella." Kate added, turning around to look at me.

It suddenly dawned on me. June 5 was the date of Seth and I's first date. We had always considered it more of our anniversary than our wedding anniversary. Today would be thirteen years to the day we were together. I took a deep breath and for once, I didn't feel the searing pain shoot through my chest as I had the last two years.

"I'm good actually." I saw Kate and Angela exchange a glance and I added. "Really girls, it's ok."

They nodded and Angela dropped me off at my building.

I jumped out and ran into the daycare quickly to see to Harper. She was busy playing with Bree and some of the other two year olds. Bree had just joined her room and they were completely attached at the hip. I smiled at how independent my little girl was.

I got on the elevator and noticed a woman with blond bobbed hair and a capped sleeve birdseye suit with a wide belt. She was striking and dressed to kill. I had never seen her before and when I noticed the button was hit for the 24th floor I realized she was going to CARE.

"Do you have a meeting at the CARE Foundation?" I inquired. She looked up from her blackberry.

"Yes, actually I am meeting with Esme Cullen. I have to discuss her campaign agenda for Senator Cullen's campaign."

"Oh do you work on his campaign?"

"I am a coordinator."

I thought I might as well be pleasant and show her into CARE. I told her I was the Associate Legislative Affairs Director and I could show her in. We stepped off the elevator and I offered to take her back to the conference room.

Just then, Edward stepped out of my office. "Hey what took you so long to get back, I was hoping…" He stopped cold and his eyes widened as he looked at the woman next to me.

"Edward I was just showing Ms….? I'm sorry, we never exchanged names? I'm Bella Swan." I looked at her and held out my hand.

She shook it meekly and dropped it. Glancing from me to Edward. "Mallory. Lauren Mallory."

Oh boy. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and I could see her piercing Edward with a stare. I instantly saw red and for the first time in my life became jealous from the way she was looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Well, hello Edward, it's nice to see you too. I am actually here to meet with your mother about her campaign schedule. I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be in Spokane?"

"I just got back this morning." He grumbled. I knew he was uncomfortable and for some odd reason I had the incentive to mark my territory.

"Actually, Edward was waiting for me. Isn't that right, _love_?" I smiled at him sweetly as I emphasized the last word and stepped back to put my hand on his arm.

"Hmpf. Well, I better get to my meeting." Lauren said scornfully as she turned to the conference room door.

"It was nice meeting you." I called after her a bit too sugary.

She just nodded and didn't say a word as she walked into the conference room.

"God. Let's go in your office." Edward groaned.

We stepped in and closed the door. As I set my purse down on my desk I instantly felt arms around my waist and lips attacking my neck.

"Edward? We're in my office." I whispered.

"I know, but seeing you put your claim on me like that was so sexy. I love it when you are all strong and confident. Just like the night we met."

I smirked as I turned around. "So that's what drew you to me, my spilling a drink on Mike Newton and then stalking off?"

He gave me a devilish grin and kissed my neck. "Oh yeah, and of course these black shoes." He lifted my leg slightly and pressed into me.

Just then my phone rang and my visions of him taking me over my desk flew out the window.

_Damnit, as if I wasn't already worked up enough over my daydream this morning. _

"Crap. I have to get that." I leaned over and pressed the speakerphone on my desk as Edward composed himself.

"This is Bella."

"Hi Bella, it's Tia, down at dayCARE. I was just calling because I don't think Harper is feeling well and I think you might need to come pick her up."

"Shoot. Ok, Tia. Well, I will have someone come pick her up as soon as I can. Is she sniffling or the stomach flu. I was just down there and she seemed ok?"

"She hasn't felt well all afternoon. I think when you were here she was distracted enough playing with Bree. But when I went to put her down for her nap she felt warm and was shivering. I think she might have a fever."

"Ok Tia, I will be right down."

"Thanks Bella." I hit the button again and looked at my watch. It was 2:30 and I had a big meeting this afternoon with some local scholars on legislation that was passed during session. I knew it would be difficult to reschedule. God, why were my Mondays so crazy.

"What's wrong love?"

"I don't have time to go home with her today. I have a huge meeting at 3:30 and I really can't reschedule it. I wonder if Alice could pick her up." I began to reach for my cell phone when Edward stopped me.

"Hey, I can take her home. I don't have anything else going on today other than checking some emails and reading up on some policy proposals. Why don't I go pick her up?"

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean I don't expect you to…" He silenced my lips with his fingers and shook his head and smiled at me.

"I don't mind. Plus I missed her too, and now I can give her my gift from Spokane."

I sighed. He kept bringing her back things from around the state when he was out on campaign stops. "You know, Bud," I poked him in the chest "you really need to stop doing that. She already loves you."

"I love her too, that's why I like doing it." He tapped my nose. "Really, it's fine, I will go get her and we can just order some pizza tonight. It's not a problem."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him soundly. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." He bent over to kiss me back. "I'll see you later."

"Ok, I love you. And thank you."

"I love you too." He stepped out of my office and I leaned back against my desk. How the hell did I get so lucky, a man that completely enraptured my body and my mind, _and _he was willing to watch my sick child for the afternoon.

I called down to Tia and let her know Edward would be picking up Harper and began to prepare for my meeting.

My meeting lasted for three hours and I was beyond frazzled by the time I left the office at 6:30. I was worried I had stayed for so long that I was overextending Edward's kindness. I rushed in the condo at ten to seven to find a site that literally brought tears to my eyes. Edward was laying on the couch, in his dress pants and dress shirt, tie off and sleeves rolled up looking all perfection and man and fatherly. Harper was sound asleep, spread out on his stomach. His arm was around her and she had Buddy clutched to her chest.

I walked over to them and lightly stroked Harper's cheek. She began to stir and clutched onto Edward's shirt more tightly. Edward's eyes fluttered open and he gave me a groggy smile.

"Hey." He whispered. "Sorry I fell asleep. What time is it?"

"It's fine. It's just a little before seven." He reached out with his hand and touched the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You are just….so good with her." I smiled.

"Come here." He held his arm open and shifted a bit on the couch. "I climbed up and snuggled into him, Harper still asleep on his chest."

I sighed contentedly as he kissed the top of my head. After the crazy day I had, there was nowhere I would rather be.

I looked at Harper and noticed a little bracelet on her hand. "Edward, so what did you get her in Spokane?"

"The bracelet. It's a charm bracelet and I thought instead of getting her all kinds of gifts, from now on I could get her a charm from each place. So the first one has a little raft on it for whitewater rafting, since that's big in Spokane. But I also got another one while I was there."

He lightly turned the bracelet so not to wake her and I noticed a little miniature husky.

"A miniature Buddy?" I asked smiling.

"I was thinking you could get her a wolf one too if you wanted." He looked at me seriously.

"You know. I think this is just for you and her. I think keeping it at the places you go is just fine." He kissed my head again and wrapped his arm more tightly around me.

Just then the doorbell rang and I shimmied off the couch to get it, disappointed in being interrupted in our perfect little moment.

"I bet that's the pizza. I ordered it about an hour ago to have it delivered at seven." Edward said.

I made my way to the door and paid the pizza man and brought it into the kitchen to put out our plates and drinks. Edward brought a sleepy Harper in and set her up in the high chair. He mentioned that her fever seemed to go down during the afternoon and she slept a lot after he gave her some Infant's Tylenol. I smiled at his knowing to call a doctor to find out how much to give her, after he read it on the package.

We fed a sleepy Harper and caught up on our four days apart. He cleaned up while I changed Harper and put her to bed. I walked out of Harper's room to hear the tub running in the master suite. As I stepped in I could hear some light classical music playing from my I-pod station. I found Edward in the bathroom filling the tub.

"Here you look tense, like you have had a rough few weeks." He rubbed my shoulders and I closed my eyes.

"Mmmm. That feels so good." I lolled my head back and I could feel the heat from his body next to me. His breath tickled my ear and sent tremors down my body as he slowly unzipped my dress.

"Why don't you get in and relax for a bit?"

I turned around and put my hands on his shoulders and looked at him, my eyes smoldering and my voice husky. "I only want to get in if you are going to join me." I kissed him lightly, briefly nibbling his lip and he whimpered a bit in my touch.

We slowly undressed each other, not saying a word and slipped into the bath. We took our time kissing and caressing one another. Eventually we both reached our peaks and Edward held me and lightly ran his hands up and down my arms, my head against his chest. The water finally turned cold and he lifted me out and wrapped me in my robe. I slipped on a light nightgown and crawled into bed as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

I heard a light cry from the other room and I looked at Edward whose brow was furrowed.

"She must be awake." I whispered. "Let's just give her a minute. She hasn't woken up at night in awhile.

When I heard another cry from Harper, I moved to get up.

"What do you usually do?" Edward asked.

"Well usually when she wakes up I rock her, but if she's sick, sometimes I bring her into bed with me."

"Bring her in, I don't mind." He moved to put on a t-shirt with his boxers and I ran down the hall to Harper's room. She looked so tired and I could tell she still didn't feel well.

"Hey baby. Oh you don't feel good do you?"

She shook her head with her thumb in her mouth and sniffled.

"Do you want to come to bed with Momma?"

"Yeah. Bud?"

"Bud's here too. Is that ok." She nodded. I picked her up and brought her back to my bedroom and crawled into the bed. She reached over to Edward who grabbed her and tucked her in between us. He lightly stroked her hair and she just looked at him and smiled sleepily.

I could feel the tears in my eyes again and he looked up and just stared at me intently. There were no words spoken. There didn't need to be. I just knew in that moment, this was what I wanted, him here with us, as a father for Harper and with me. I hadn't thought about getting married again or more children in a long time. I thought back to Angela and Kate's concerns about today, being Seth and I's anniversary, and I hadn't even flinched. I thought maybe today was a new start to something great and I knew in that instant, I wanted it all with Edward and I smiled contentedly as I slipped off to sleep.

*&^%$#

The next two weeks until Edward's birthday were much calmer. Work settled down once the legislature finished their session, but that meant campaign season was in full gear. Our focus at CARE switched from monitoring legislation to monitoring the candidates who were running and the various proposals they trotted out during their speeches and town hall meetings.

I attended a fundraiser for Jasper and brought Harper and Edward with me to help garner support for him. He was so charismatic he didn't need much, but it was also good for Senator Cullen's campaign to support a local politician, not to mention there was continued talk of Jasper running for Governor in two years.

Edward only had to go out of town once in the two week time period and we had grown infinitely closer. I couldn't put my finger on it, if it was the day Harper was sick or when but something else clicked into place even more tightly and the intensity of our relationship increased. I thought about him all the time. We spent every night together when he was in town and he practically lived at my place. He had even picked Harp up another time when I had a late meeting at work. We spent a Saturday at the rec center and the zoo and joined Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper and the kids for a day at the park.

Kate and Angela joined us for a barbecue at Alice and Jasper's one evening and couldn't get over how good he was with Harper and how much they seemed to take to one another. And I couldn't get out of my mind the thoughts of him being it. Of marriage and more children and sharing a home. Of him holding a baby and rocking it to sleep like he did with Harper.

But I knew it was too soon for all of that, and he hadn't said anything outright, so we simply enjoyed our days and nights together. And boy were we closer at night. I had felt, what I thought, was a high level of intimacy with Seth, but the way Edward made me feel was indescribable. I had never felt closer or more passion for someone in my life. I was more daring and willing to do things I never considered or thought possible before, but I was comfortable doing them with Edward. But it wasn't comfort, it was intense, exciting and erotic and I couldn't get enough of him. The way he made me feel, the way he worshipped my body and knew exactly how to touch me to set me on fire was unbelievable.

So there I was on June 20 at Alice's shop trying on the sexiest lingerie I had ever laid eyes on. She had ordered me some things from France and I couldn't believe some of the outfits. Edward and I decided to just go out for a romantic dinner for two rather than having a happy hour or large group outing. Edward said he was sick of parties and large groups and just wanted to spend the night with me. Alice offered to watch Harper.

I slipped on a gorgeous dark blue corset and thong. I knew it was perfect the second I tried it and I knew Edward would love the color. Alice handed me a fitted strapless dress from her collection that was a deep chocolate brown. She gave me pair of matching platform pumps with an ankle strap and bow. I knew Edward was going to go crazy for those since he had a thing for shoes.

Alice insisted she do my make-up and hair and pulled me into the small bathroom at her shop. With her final touches and a gold clutch, I was set and ready to take my boyfriend out for his birthday.

"Jesus Bella he's not going to be able to keep his hands off you in that."

"He can't anyway." I giggled. "But that's kind of the point."

"Where are you taking him?"

"To a new bistro down on the waterfront, it's supposed to be very good. I rented a limo too and thought we could drive around for a while."

"Hmmm, some back of the limo action, I like it." She snickered.

"Well I will say this Alice, I have become much more adventurous with Edward."

"Honey if you weren't trying to jump his bones at all times I would think something was wrong with you." She giggled.

"Thanks Ali. I hope Harps isn't too much trouble for you tonight since we just started this whole potty-training thing."

"Psssh. Please, she's always great. You go have a good time now." She kissed me on the cheek and I made my way out of her store.

I drove home and hurried up to my condo before Edward was to arrive at 6:30. It was a Tuesday night so I knew we weren't going to get too crazy, but I didn't want either of us to drive.

I opened the door to see all 6'2 inches of my gorgeous Adonis on the other side. He looked impeccable in a tan suit with an oxford blue shirt and the top buttons opened.

"Dear God man, how do you always do it, looking so painfully sinful?" I asked him.

He just smirked at me and came forward to give me a kiss and ran his hands across my sides and to my ass. "I could ask you the same thing, you are going to be the death of me with all of these shoes." He whispered seductively in my ear.

I shivered. I knew he would love the shoes.

_Just wait until he sees them with the corset and with what I have planned for later…_

"We better go then, I wouldn't want you to die on your birthday." I kissed him back and he groaned as we made our way down to the limo.

Our dinner was fantastic and we drove around Seattle for a bit afterward, groping and touching until we couldn't take it anymore. Edward wanted to just get after it in the limo, but I shut him down. I had other plans. We walked up to the condo and Edward couldn't keep his hands off me.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I was trying to keep my wits about me, which was difficult with his hands and lips all over me.

"Wait here."

"Bella." He groaned.

"Trust me Edward, it's part of your birthday present." I smiled at him deviously.

I walked to the master bedroom and lit the candles I set out earlier. I set up my I-pod and set the chair in the middle of the room like I planned.

I went back to get Edward who was looking out the window in the living room and wrapped my arms around him.

"Come with me." I whispered in his ear and ran my hands up his thighs and grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

His eyes popped open in shock and he looked like he was going to pass out from excitement. I led him over to the chair and sat him down and he grinned up at me wickedly as he went to grab my waist.

"What have you done here Ms. Swan?"

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching until I tell you, just like at a real club."

"Club?" He swallowed.

"I think you know what I am talking about Edward." I leaned over and gently nibbled his ear and ran my hands down his chest to push off his jacket. "And you have to call me Isabella for the rest of the night and tell me what you want me to do."

I slowly pulled away and stalked over to my I-pod to turn on the music. I slowly bent down and let my dress ride up so he could see my thong.

"Holy shit."

I quirked an eyebrow at him over my shoulder.

He gulped. "This is going to be the best birthday ever."


	15. Chapter 14 Grateful

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 14: Grateful**

**Edward Cullen**

_Dear God, I don't know what I have done to deserve this, but I want to thank you and I promise to be the best man I can for the rest of my life. _

_Edward_

Yeah, that pretty much sums up what I thought of my Birthday. I wanted to write a note and leave it under my pillow, or in my nightstand, or anywhere I could pull it out at a moment's notice.

I even considered stopping swearing.

No wait, that's not going to happen. I am a guy and I grew up with Emmett who swears like a sailor and unfortunately it rubbed off on me.

I will just go back to thanking him.

Every.

Single.

Day.

Hour, minute, second, millisecond.

Well you get the point. Best. Birthday. Ever.

Hell best two months ever.

Maybe it was just me and my ramblings in my post-coital bliss, but here I was fucking blissed out of my mind, holding the sexiest, most understanding, confident, beautiful, selfless, caring- insert blank for any other remarkable word - woman I had ever met in my arms. And she is mine. And I swear to God I am never letting her go. Ever.

My birthday started off with a bang. We had lunch together and she gave me my "first gift" which was an encased bottle of twelve year old Jameson along with a decanter and glasses. I thought it was perfect, considering our beginning.

Then as usual I went to pick up Bella and she looked absolutely ravishing, I would have been fine with just staying home and not going to dinner.

Especially once I found out what was in her bedroom later. Cripes.

Like I said I am going to try to cut the swearing.

Nope not possible.

Because there she was in a fucking snug as hell, chocolate brown dress with her breasts peaking out the top and heaving every time she took a breath. Her eyes were smoky and dark and her hair was curled and tousled so that it flowed sexily over her shoulders.

And then there were the shoes. They had to be at least 5 inches. I don't know how she didn't fall, but it was like she took a shot of some sort of red bull confidence booster for the night and was even more alluring than usual. I couldn't keep my hands off her through drinks, dinner, in the limo, in the hallway. I wanted to take her in the limo but she denied me because she had something else planned.

So when she stopped me when we got back to her condo, I wanted to pout like a three year old and say "but it's my birthday." She told me to wait for a few minutes and I stepped over to the window to look out over the city and try to keep my mind off of what she might be doing in her bedroom. We had done some hot things, the night of the windows and the cake, and I knew she had some fantastic lingerie, given the night we went to Canlis. But I felt she had something else in mind tonight and I was almost giddy with excitement. Little did I know…

_I could hear her approach with her heels clicking lightly across the hardwood floor. She pressed up against me and I couldn't contain my smile as she ran her hands up my legs firmly. I was already hard with anticipation and from the build-up throughout the night. _

_"Come with me." She whispered in my ear and I all but picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. But I knew the anticipation was part of the surprise and so I didn't want to ruin it. Instead, I just grabbed her hand and followed her to the bedroom. _

_She opened the door and we walked in. _

_Oh. My. God. _

_Her room was illuminated with candles and a blue light and music was playing in the background reminiscent of a club. _

_And then I saw it. _

_A pole and a platform. _

_They were in the middle of the room and a chair was set up right in front of it. _

_And on the bed were handcuffs and other things which I couldn't register because only two things were going through my mind at that point._

_Handcuffs and a stripper pole. _

_I have died and gone to heaven. _

_Even with my having many more partners, I had never had a woman personally strip for me with a pole, or handcuff me. I had been tied up, but not actually handcuffed. Add to that the fact that it was Bella who I wanted all the time anyway, like I was seventeen again, and I thought I was going to come right there just thinking about it. _

_"What have you done here Ms. Swan?" I asked as she led me over and sat me down in the chair. I went to reach for her waist to pull her towards me. _

_"Ah, ah, ah. No touching until I tell you, just like at a real club." I could see the look in her eyes was feral and in the time she left me in the living room she had transformed into a seductive temptress. Or maybe she had some shots of Jameson, I didn't know but… wait._

_"Club?" I swallowed._

_"I think you know what I am talking about Edward." She leaned over and gently nibbled my ear and ran her hands down my chest to push off my jacket. _

_"And you have to call me Isabella for the rest of the night and tell me what you want me to do." She whispered. _

_What I want her to do? Holy shit, my mind began racing. What I want her to do to me, or what I want to do to her? Or what I want her to do like dance, or use the handcuffs? Or…what the fuck else was on that bed? _

_She pulled away and sauntered over to her I-pod to turn up the music. She slowly bent down and let her dress ride up so I could see under it and saw a blue lace thong which pulled me from my racing thoughts._

_"Holy shit." I said without even thinking._

_She quirked an eyebrow at me over her shoulder._

_I gulped. "This is going to be the best birthday ever." I said without even knowing it as she stalked back over to me. _

_She sat down and straddled my lap and rubbed herself against my now very prominent erection, which I had and she hadn't even done anything yet. I went to touch her again and she slapped my hands away. _

"_Ah. What did I say? No touching." Then before I knew it she snapped the handcuffs on me and I could do nothing but gulp at her. _

_Just then the music switched to the rap song "Birthday Sex." How fitting._

_Bella stood up slowly pressing herself along my entire body. She stalked over to the pole and grabbed it and spun around it, throwing her head back, her hair cascading down to almost her ass. Her absolutely fantastic, fuckhot, I can never get enough of it, ass. _

_She spun again, this time putting a leg up and using it to hold her. If I didn't know better, I would think she did this for work at one point. She must have taken a class. _

_Jesus Christ why can't I focus! This sexy vixen is dancing in front of me and…_

_Then she bent down and popped her ass and I groaned. Out loud. I didn't care at this point. _

"_Edward, what do you want me to do next?"_

_I had to think. But I couldn't think. I couldn't even speak. All the blood had gone to my groin and there was nothing left in my head. Well at least not that head. _

_I licked my lips and finally sputtered out. "Take off your dress." _

_She smiled at me sexily and put her back up against the pole and sunk down and then rubbed back up against it as she reached to the side and unzipped it. _

_Then she walked over to stand right in front of me as she slowly peeled it off her body, still dancing and gyrating her hips to the music. _

_My eyes were like saucers as she stepped out of it and used it to wrap around my head and pull me closer._

_Where the hell does she get this stuff? _

_She was before me, dancing, in a dark blue, sheer lace corset and thong. Her breasts were literally spilling out the top and her waist was cinched to the point that I could have wrapped my hands around it entirely, if I didn't have the fucking handcuffs on. _

_I let out some sort of strangled sound. I wanted to touch her so badly. "Jesus Fucking Christ Bella… I mean Isabella. You look so hot in that. I want to touch you so fucking badly."_

"_Mmmm. No touching until I say, remember that's one of the only rules. But you can ask me to touch you any way you like." She whispered in my ear as she licked my neck and rubbed her heaving breasts across my chest just inches from my face and ran her hands roughly down my shoulders and chest. Then she grabbed my hair and tipped my head back and began to suck on my pressure point in my neck, while the other hand began to slowly undo my shirt. _

"_Or you can ask me to dance for you some more. Maybe I'll do that." And with that she was gone and back to the pole which she grabbed onto again and swung around. She squatted down and opened her legs and shimmied all the way back up the pole running her hands from her legs, up her stomach and across her breasts. _

_I groaned again. _

_Then she turned around and bent down and slowly used the pole to stand back up and looked over her shoulder and licked her lips. _

_My pants were so fucking tight; I thought I was going to burst the seams. _

_Out of nowhere I spoke up. "I want a lap dance." _

"_I was hoping you would say that." _

_Holy fuck, what?_

_She sashayed her way over to me in that fuckhot corset and five inch heels, her hair in complete disarray from dancing and swung a leg over my shoulder. _

_Her sex was literally inches from me and I wanted to bend down and lick her. But she ran a hand up my neck and grabbed my chin and pushed my head back as she sat down on me rubbed my erection. I was enraptured, she was dancing and touching and stroking over every part of my body. She moved around me, and ran her hands over my shoulders and back and took her finger from my mouth down my chest to the top of my pants. I thought I was going to burst into fucking flames. It felt like it was 110 degrees in the room. _

_She straddled me again and I moaned at the contact. She bit down on my neck and then licked it and I growled. _

"_Edward, what do you want me to do with my mouth?" Her breath tickling my ear as she snaked her tongue out along my jaw._

_Is she asking what I think she's asking? Is she telling me, to tell her, to give me head? Fucking Hell._

"_I want it on me." What? That's all you can squeak out jackass?_

"_Where?" she asked huskily as she pulled out my shirt and ran her hands up and down my now bare chest and along the top of my waistband._

_At this point "Sexy Bitch" is playing in the room, and I have no blood left in my brain at all and all I can do is stare at her. The next thing I know she is off of me and grabs something else off the bed. _

"_Well if you are not going to tell me what to do with my mouth, I will just have to use it for something else." The next thing I know she has a sucker in her mouth. She's licking it and sucking on it as she leans back up against the poll and runs her other hand down her body as the sucker is in her mouth. She swirls around it and cocks her head back and looks at me. Then she stalks back over to me, snaking her tongue over the sucker and pulling it into her mouth and it's not lost on me that the sucker is rather large and red._

"_Open up. Take a lick." She offers me the sucker and I pull it in my mouth. It's strawberry. Like the way she smells. I instantly get harder, if that's even possible at that point. _

_She pulls it back out and begins to lick it and suck it as she straddles me again and grinds into me. _

"_So have you decided what you want me to do with my mouth?" She says as her plump lips go over the sucker and I am staring at her lips and feeling her grind into my erection. _

"_I want you to suck me." _

"_Where? Here?" She bends down and sucks on my pulse point. _

"_Or here?" She sucks on my nipple. _

"_Ugh…No." I finally answer. "I want you to take me in your mouth, and suck my cock." _

"_Good boy. That's what I thought you wanted." _

_Jesus H…_

_Before I knew it she had my pants undone and was pulling my pants down. I lifted up so she could remove them and my erection sprang free and I groaned loudly as I watched her. She reached up and pushed the sucker into my mouth and I was overcome with the taste of strawberry and her hand on my cock._

_She stroked me as she pressed her breasts into my chest and reached around to undo the handcuffs but put her hands on my arms._

"_Not yet." She said. She stood up and moved my legs apart and bent down and took me in her mouth and looked up at me under her lashes. _

"_Fuck! God that's so hot Isabella." I grabbed the sucker and tossed aside._

"_Now you can touch me, but only my head. Show me and tell me how you want it." _

_I put my hands in her hair as she took all of me in and then pulled it all the way out. She used one hand to grip the base and the other to stroke my balls. I knew I wasn't going to last long. _

"_God baby, just like that. Fuck. Yes, just like that." My eyes were rolling back in my head, but I forced myself to look down at her. Then she let go and rubbed her cleavage all the way up my length only to go back down and take me all the way in again licking and sucking until I hit the back of her throat._

"_Fucking hell!" I could feel myself spinning out of control. _

"_Baby, Isabella, I am going to come." I gripped her hair, I didn't know if she wanted me to come in her mouth because we usually didn't go this far, I usually pulled out and fucked her at this point. But she grazed her teeth up me and I knew I was finished. _

"_Isa…God, I'm coming." White lights flashed behind my eyes and I spilled into her mouth. She took it all and then licked me up my length until I was clean. I couldn't speak, I just stared down at her as she ran her hands over my thighs. It was by far the best fucking blow job I have ever had._

_Then she licked and kissed her way up my chest as my head lolled back and I panted to catch my breath. _

"_Oh we're not done yet birthday boy." She said huskily in my ear. "I am just going to let you recoup for a minute." _

_Fucking A. Is this shit for real?_

_I looked up and saw her standing back at the poll, dancing and swaying her hips to the Usher song that was playing. She bent down again and popped her ass. Then she hooked her leg and spun around the poll and moved down in front of it and opened her legs. This time she ran her hands up her legs and touched herself all the way along her slit and up her stomach and breasts and then sucked on her finger as she looked at me sexily._

_Yup. Instantly hard again. _

_It was then I realized I no longer had the handcuffs on. _

"_Edward, do you want me to take this off?" She said as she ground against the poll and ran her hands over the corset._

_I shook my head. "No. I want to take it off of you." _

_She smiled seductively and strutted over to me and stood between my legs, hips still swaying to the music. _

_I reached forward and grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. I ran my hands firmly over her curves to her breasts. The feel of them spilling out the top of the corset was incredible. Now that I was able to touch her again, it was like my hands were electrified. I squeezed them and then ran my hands back down her curves and hooked my thumbs into her thong and pushed it down her legs. _

_She stepped out of it, now bare before me in nothing but the corset top and the five inch fuck me heels. I had an idea of what I wanted her to do but before I could say anything she was on me. She straddled me, her wet, slick sex on mine and I could feel myself becoming infinitely more aroused from the friction._

_She bit my earlobe and took my hands and put them down to my sides and whispered in my ear. "Edward, do you want me to touch myself?"_

_Is that a fucking question? Um yes. Can you read my mind or something?_

"_God yes." The next thing I knew she put her fingers in her mouth and then slowly made her way down her breasts and body to her wetness. I watched in awe as she plunged one, then two fingers into herself, her knuckles still grazing my erection as she was straddling me and moving her hips and she let out a moan. _

_She brought the other hand up my chest to my mouth. She pressed her fingers into my mouth and I sucked on them. They tasted sweet and strawberry like the sucker and I was in sensory overload between the feel of her knuckles against me, the sight of her pleasuring herself and the strawberry in my mouth. _

_I instantly wanted to taste her. _

"_Isabella I want to taste you." _

_She removed her fingers and moaned and then switched her hands and used the other to pleasure herself as she pressed her wet fingers into my mouth and I sucked them. It was entirely her and the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. _

_She closed her eyes and lolled her head back and I knew she was getting close. I watched in amazement as she continued to rub against me and brought her other hand down to rub her clit. Suddenly she tensed and convulsed, I could feel her coming on her hand and against my cock. She cried out my name, even though I hadn't done anything. Then she pulled out her fingers and put them back in my mouth. I licked them, and before I knew it she crashed her lips to me, tasting herself on me. I groaned and my hands went straight to her hair and pulled her to me kissing her fiercely, plunging my tongue into her mouth and battling hers for dominance. _

_She pulled away and looked at me under her lashes. "Edward, do you want me to fuck you now?" _

"_Fuck yes Isabella."_

"_Good." And in one motion she lifted up and slammed down on me and I hissed. _

"_Fuck. Jesus you are so fucking sexy." My hands were everywhere, in her hair on her curves on her ass as she lifted up and slammed back down on me again. _

"_Ugh. Isabella. So fucking hot."_

"_You like that baby, when I take you all the way inside me?"_

"_Fuck yes. Fuck me Isabella." _

_She raised up and down again and I groaned and thrust into her. We were both panting and I reached down and pulled the corset down so that her breasts spilled out. I bent down and took her nipple in my mouth and licked and flicked it with my tongue and then bit down._

"_Ugh. God. Edward. You make me so hot, all the time. I want you all the time." Her breasts were bouncing as she road me in the chair, her hands on my shoulders to gain leverage. The sight before me was incredible._

_I continued to rub and lick and bite her nipples and breasts. Then I moved to the edge of the chair and leaned back to get a deeper angle and she crashed back down on me again._

"_Jesus, ugh. Fuck, I'm yours. Any time. All the time." I yelled out._

_She leaned back and placed her hands on my knees and I could feel both our bodies shaking. Her hair hung down between my knees and she was completely spread before me so that I could see everything. I was in awe as I watched myself move in and out of her._

_I thrust into her and she moaned and dug her heels into my back and thrust back. I ran my hands down her breasts and grabbed her ass with one hand and pulled her tighter to me as I took the other hand to her clit and rubbed it furiously. _

"_Are you mine? Tell me your mine Isabella."_

"_Fuck. Yes. Edward I'm yours. I'm yours." With that I thrust into her one more time and her walls convulsed around me and I came harder than I ever have in my life. _

"_Oh my God! Fucking…Christ! Bella!" I hooked my arms under her arms and pulled her back up to me and collapsed back into the chair. We were both slick with sweat and huffing for air. I wrapped my arms around her as our chests rose and fell together. My brain was fuzzy and I couldn't even think straight. I could just feel her warm body against me and smell strawberry and a mixture of our scents in the air. _

_Finally she lifted her head and kissed me tenderly and looked into my eyes. _

"_Happy Birthday Edward."_

Um yeah. Now I was hard again just thinking about it. Happy fucking birthday to me is right.

It was like déjà vu. I looked down at Bella her hair splayed across the pillow and my arm, sleeping contentedly tucked into my side. I couldn't believe how perfect she was for me- in every way. She was a minx; a sexual Goddess and at the same time intelligent and funny and feisty and caring and a fantastic mother. I thought she was perfect six weeks ago when I told her I loved her. I was wrong. She was even more perfect now, and I had a feeling I was only going to feel more strongly about her in that regard over time. I wanted her all the time, I could never imagine wanting another woman. Especially after tonight. Good God.

I thought back to six weeks ago on the morning when I learned Lauren would be joining my father's campaign staff. Needless to say I was pissed. I knew it wasn't something that was done by Peter or even the Party. We didn't need her on staff; my father was going to win re-election handily. As soon as I got to the breakfast and I saw Jacob with his shit-eating grin on his face I knew he was in on it.

Of course during the breakfast and the fundraiser that night Lauren continued to make passes at me and I tried to ignore her. I could feel Jacob watching me, like he was trying to catch me screwing up.

I was so afraid Bella was going to be pissed about it and hate me. The fact that I had an arrangement with her and now I was going to be working with her, and be on the road with her. I was terrified of telling Bella and what she would think of me.

But of course she was completely understanding; and she put it all in perspective and admitted that yes, she had only been with Seth and probably would have only been with Seth if he had not died. But she had other partners since him, and she was an adult and she had friends with similar pasts and she understood.

I considered telling her about Jane that night too. I was going to tell her, especially once we had the numbers conversation. But I was so grateful she was so understanding that I got caught up in making love to her and showing her how grateful I was that I didn't get a chance.

Then it seemed like that conversation was over. We had the big sex history talk and I couldn't figure out how to bring it up again. Especially since the last six weeks had been unbelievable. I never thought I would find someone like her. I didn't know if this was how my parents felt or how Emmett and Rosalie felt, but I had to think it was. It was so intense and surreal and exciting and idyllically happy. I never thought I could care about someone so much.

And then the day I came back from Spokane and she completely claimed me in front of Lauren and put my mind at ease about her reaction to ever potentially meeting her. I was stunned and completely turned on by how she staked her claim on me. I wanted to take her over her desk in the office until she got the call that Harper was sick.

Actually, I didn't think I could ever feel the way I did about two people so much, because that same day I came to find out how much I loved Harper as well. I wanted her to like me. It wasn't that I wanted to buy her happiness, but I had started to get her little things from my road trips across the state. Then when I was in Spokane and I walked into a jewelry store mindlessly one afternoon I thought about buying something for Bella. However, I found myself in a children's section and saw the most beautiful charm bracelets and hundreds of different charms. I thought it would be perfect for a little girl and a much easier way to give her souvenirs from my trips.

So I bought her the bracelet and was planning to give it to her that night. Then Bella needed me to pick her up from the daycare because she wasn't feeling well. When I went downstairs to get her she just looked at me with her sad eyes. I could tell she didn't feel well but when she saw me she smiled.

_"Bud!" I reached down and picked up and her teachers all looked at me with wide eyes and I just smiled._

_I loaded her in Bella's car, because it had the car seat, and took her home. We spent the afternoon just sitting on the couch reading and watching Dora because she didn't feel well and I was able to check emails on my blackberry as she snuggled into me and dozed on and off. We had a snack and played a little when she felt up to it, but I noticed that her fever seemed worse. I thought I would see if Bella had anything to give her. I found some infant's Tylenol and noticed it said to call a doctor for the appropriate amount._

_I dialed up our family doctor and asked for the right amount. I gave her the Tylenol and I went to go put her down for a nap._

_"Harps do you want Buddy and Pook?"_

_She nodded. "Buddy."_

_I got up and carried her back to the living room. Buddy and Pook were both sitting on the floor. I reached down and grabbed Buddy and Pook and handed them to her. She grabbed Buddy and when I handed her Pook she shook her head._

_"You don't want Pook anymore?"_

_"No. Buddy."_

_My heart swelled. It was in that moment that I realized the role I was starting to fill in her life. She was becoming as attached to me as I was to her. I couldn't believe the love I had for this little girl and how I wanted to protect her and comfort her as much as her mother. She was beginning to look at me like her father; and I was terrified and elated all at the same time. Not terrified because I didn't want it, but terrified because I didn't want to screw it up._

_I looked down at her in my lap and she grinned at me._

_"Harps, I have a present for you. Do you want to see it?"_

_"Mmmhmm." She smiled excitedly and I could tell she was feeling a little better._

_I grabbed the box out of my briefcase and opened it up for her._

_"Here Harps, it's a bracelet, like the ones Momma wears."_

_"Pretty. Like wiwy." She stared at it in awe and I nodded._

_"Yeah, like Lily too."_

_"Tank ooo." I just smiled at her and the next thing I knew she gave me a big hug and I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me just smelling her scent. I never cried. Ever. But in that moment my eyes filled with tears as I held her in my arms. I swallowed hard and collected myself._

_"Harps should we watch some more Dora?"_

_"Yeah."_

_I noticed it was 6:00 and Bella wasn't home yet. So I quickly called for pizza to have delivered at 7:00 and lay down on the couch with Harper and Buddy on my chest. I was completely at ease and I just stared at her as she drifted off to sleep. She was so peaceful and looked so much like Bella as she slept. I knew in that moment, I wanted to be her father. I wanted to be with Bella and I wanted to have more children and do this with them. Take naps on the couch and read them stories and watch their favorite shows. I wanted it all. I was ready for it._

_I must have drifted off to sleep thinking about those things, so content in where I was at, the next thing I knew Bella was standing over us with tears in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking and I couldn't help but be grateful that she wanted me to be in that place in her and Harper's lives. So I just reached out and pulled her down onto the couch with us…_

It was that night that I noticed a marked shift in our relationship as well. Not only was I closer to Harper but when we brought her to bed with us it was like we were a family. I envisioned us waking up on Saturday mornings, with a baby boy between us and watching him sleep. I looked into Bella's eyes and I knew she could feel it too. I think we both knew it was too soon to say it. But we felt it. This was it for both of us. This was where we both belonged. And from that night forward we were unbelievably more intimate.

Which brought me to my birthday. I thought about the fact that I had a lot more partners than Bella, but I was never close enough with anyone for it to be as intimate and sensual as the night was with her. I couldn't imagine some random woman or even some of the casual relationships I had doing anything like we had done. I was grateful that we shared the kind of intimacy. It was erotic, sensual, mind-blowing, fuck I couldn't even describe it. I just knew it was a million times better than any night I had ever had and it was because it was with her.

I looked over as I saw the light starting to slowly stream into the room. It was very early morning and it was a Wednesday so I knew Bella would have to be up soon. I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with her all day. But I knew we both had obligations that day. Maybe I could at least talk her into going in late. I knew my mother wouldn't care.

I noticed Bella was waking up and looked down as her eyes fluttered open. She gave me a warm smile and I leaned down to kiss her.

"Good morning."

"Mmmm. Good morning it is." I responded. She giggled.

"So how was your birthday."

"God. Unbelievable." I kissed her again. "I think I want to continue it."

She laughed again. "Three times in one night wasn't enough for you huh birthday boy."

My dick twitched when she called me birthday boy as she had the night before. After the unbelievable show she presented we had showered together and ended up making love in the shower again and didn't go to bed until sometime after 1:00 in the morning. One would think I would be spent, and at thirty-three, wait thirty-four now, that I couldn't bounce back like I used to. But apparently she had the effect to make me into a teenager again.

"I could never have enough of you."

"Well what time is it?" She smirked at me and I attacked her.

*&^%$#

That morning I decided to go into work with her. After our fourth go round I had the cheesiest fucking grin on my face possible. We had gone for a run since we were up insanely early and then hit Starbucks together and we couldn't help but laugh at where we were as we drank our coffee and ate muffins.

"So I have to know, where did you learn how to do that?" I asked quietly as we were in the corner booth.

"My friends in Portland, James and Victoria, have always been a bit…adventurous. So she and I took a class one time. I never actually did it before last night though." She blushed.

"Really? I mean, don't take this the wrong way because I know you were married and all before and it would be perfectly acceptable…but I am kind of glad I am the only one to have…experienced that." I smirked at her.

"Honestly. I'm glad too." She got quiet for a moment. "I think it's…different for me now."

"How do you mean?" I was perplexed by her statement.

"Well, Seth and I were comfortable with each other and we tried lots of things, but nothing too crazy. I guess…" she paused and looked into my eyes.

"What is it?"

"I feel closer to you." She whispered.

I didn't know how to take that. Bella just told me she felt closer to me in a few months than she did to her husband, who she was with for over ten years. I looked at her and saw the truth in her eyes. I didn't know what to say or how to respond. I didn't want to tell her that I thought I was closer to her than her husband too. I knew he was a good man and I knew she loved him, but the depth of the connection I felt with her was mind-boggling at times. I should just tell her how I feel. I moved over and put my arm around her and placed my hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't be doing this here, I shouldn't have said…" She started.

"Bella. I…" I thought for a moment. How could I explain this to her? I couldn't believe the direction our conversation had turned, but I wanted to tell her how I felt nonetheless. And in the middle of the Starbucks where, ironically, I first met her.

"I have never felt as close to anyone as I feel to you. I don't think I ever could or ever will." I paused. "Please don't take this the wrong way or that I am trying to make you forget Seth, because I'm not. But…" I looked down searching her eyes.

"I feel like you are the only person for me and maybe it's the same for you. I think you can love more than one person, and maybe some people are compatible because of proximity or something. But I feel like there are certain people over time that for no apparent reason, you are just drawn to them. It sounds completely corny and I never believed it but…" I trailed off.

"Soul mates." She whispered.

"Yeah."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know what you mean. I have been…struggling with this since our first weeks together. I felt stronger about you after our first week together than I did about Seth after ten years and I felt guilty about that, like I was disgracing his memory or something. But I never felt the type of draw to him that I feel to you. I know I loved him deeply, and we had a great relationship but…" She looked away. "And then I thought, how could I be so lucky to have met two men like you? What did I do to deserve him _and_ to meet you?"

"Because you are you, and you are remarkable." I bent down to kiss her lips and cupped her face in my hands and continued.

"I never believed in it…" I shook my head in disbelief. "But that weekend I came back, when we first met. It was weird, I was tired of D.C. but I didn't really know it yet. I felt like my life was missing something and then there were all these crazy signs. I kept thinking about settling down and not being able to settle down out in D.C. and I have never really thought about those things before. I couldn't figure out why….it bothered me."

I turned to her looked her straight in the eyes. "Bella, the moment I saw you something happened. It was like my soul recognized yours. Even that night when we were first talking, I never felt uncomfortable, I felt like I had known you forever. I needed to learn the things about you, but my soul knew yours already and I think that's why I couldn't get you out of my mind. I was drawn back to Seattle from that point forward. I physically hurt that we were apart. I mean, just think of all the crazy times we almost saw each other after that." I chuckled as I thought about all the missteps the two of us discussed that happened during our time apart.

She laughed. "Yeah." Then she looked serious too. "It was the same for me. I looked at you when you handed me that coffee and my world stopped. It was so strange because I had just moved and with everything going on in my life but…I had never been more drawn to someone. Ever."

"Like magnets." I smiled and winked at her.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah."

I leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Well, I can't tell you how grateful I am to have you and Harper in my life. You are everything to me now. I want you to know that. I love you, both of you, and I will always love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and kissed me back.

I realized the Starbucks was rather busy and we had been in an intense conversation. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was 9:30 and Bella would want to get to work.

"We should go." I smiled and squeezed her hand.

She took a breath and blew it out. "Yeah. Ok. Let's head up."

We walked to the elevator hand in hand, no longer caring about appearances or walking into the office together.

I dropped her at her office and made my way over to my mother's office so I could discuss plans for that evening and the Fourth of July with her. I knew she and my father were slated to take part in the big festivities in Seattle because there were the most voters here. But I wanted to mention that I would be going to Forks for the Fourth. I also wanted to talk to her about Bella and Harper.

I knocked on the door and poked my head in. She was on the phone with someone and motioned me in.

I sat down on her couch and waited patiently, checking my blackberry for my appointments the rest of the week.

She hung up the phone and walked over to me and bent down to give me a hug. I stood up to hug her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday dear. I know it's a day late but I figured you were doing something with Bella last night and I didn't want to call and interrupt you."

"Thanks Mom."

"So how are things going?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

I let out a breath and I could feel the smile crossing my face. "Great actually. That's part of the reason I stopped by."

"Oh." She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Well, we are going to go to Forks for the Fourth, I hope you don't mind, but I want to meet her family."

"Of course not dear, I think that's a great idea."

"Ok. I know you always like to have everyone over, but I thought this might be a good opportunity…"

"Edward. She's it for you."

I looked up at her with wide eyes. "I know." I whispered.

She gave me another hug and then pulled back and put her hands on my face. "You'll be fine. You're a good man and you are already wonderful with Harper. I could see it from the moment you walked into our house that first weekend. She takes to you. Most kids don't do that after only a few days. You are what she needs and you and Bella are perfect for each other."

"I just don't know…what I did to deserve her Mom."

How the hell did my parents always know what I was thinking?

"Oh Edward. I am so happy for you and so proud of you. You are a good man, you always have been."

I looked down and gave her another hug. "Thanks Mom. Really."

I took a deep breath and stepped back. "So. Are you coming over to Emmett and Rose's tonight?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss my son's birthday party." She winked at me. "Maybe I will even bring a Superman cake for you."

I groaned. "Mom, I am thirty-four, not four." I laughed at her.

"I know, but you'll always be my little boy." She patted my cheek.

I bent down to kiss her cheek and stepped out. "I'll see you tonight."

"Ok. Bye."

*&^%$#

The next two weeks went by in a flurry. Luckily I was just out of town for a lot of day trips and I was able to spend almost every night with Bella and Harper. We were to the point that I could help feed Harp or give her bath or take her for a walk or put her to bed. My connection with her grew stronger and stronger and I felt like she was my own sometimes.

We had gone to Emmett and Rose's for my birthday to just have a small family get together. Alice and Jasper and the kids joined us and Emmet and Rose announced that they were pregnant with their third child and my Mom was over the moon. I couldn't help but think that I couldn't wait for Bella and I to have our own. I saw how Harper interacted with Bree and the other kids and thought of a house full of kids for her to play with.

Jesus, I couldn't believe it sometimes. How much my life had changed in the last few months…how much my priorities and the things I wanted had changed.

But it was indescribable. I was happier than I had ever been. I had been able to avoid Lauren and Jacob for the most part and my job was busy, but with the day trips it wasn't so bad. I enjoyed getting more involved on the local level and staying up on local issues. It was refreshing to talk to regular people and not the fat cat donors I often dealt with when I worked for the DCCC.

It wasn't until the 2nd of July, the day before Bella and I were going to leave for Forks that I had my first real bump in the road. I was at a campaign event in Tacoma. My father gave a speech and I was listening intently as I noticed Jacob off to the side of the stage talking to Lauren. The two kept looking at me and then talking to one another.

I had spoken with my father about Jacob on occasion. From his experience, Jacob had been nothing but loyal and a hard worker for my father. He knew he was a fierce negotiator on the hill, but he never knew of him to do anything underhanded, which was part of the reason he hired him. He knew he had some political aspirations of his own, but was waiting to decide when to run. I just couldn't shake the fact that he was up to something and I definitely suspected Lauren with the way she and I left things. I didn't think either of them would hurt my father's campaign, but I still didn't trust them.

We were exiting the stage when Jacob stopped me and pulled me over.

"Edward, we are going to go to dinner with a few of the local party officials. You should join us tonight." Jacob noted.

He was being unusually nice to me.

"Actually, I am going to head home. Bella and I are leaving for Forks in the morning and I want to help her get things prepared." By this point, everyone in the campaign knew we were together, so I didn't care what I said to him.

"Oh come on, just come have a few drinks with us. It's only 4:00."

Of course there were several party officials there at this point and I knew I was stuck.

"Ok, I will come have a beer or two but then I need to head back."

I quickly sent Bella a text to let her know I wouldn't be back until later than planned but that I would still help her prepare for the holiday.

We went to a local party hangout in Tacoma and I chatted with a few officials and slowly sipped my beer so that I wouldn't have to have more than one or two since I planned on driving.

"So Edward when are you going to run for office?" John, a district chair asked me.

"Well John, nothing is set in stone, but I might try my hand in a few years."

"Eddie would make a great Senator or Representative wouldn't he." Before I knew it Lauren had snaked her hand around me and was right in my ear.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we will just have to see." I smiled at John and stepped away. It wasn't known yet about my plans six years from now.

"Excuse me for a moment John." I grabbed Lauren by the elbow and pulled her over to the bar.

"Lauren, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to get your name out there she purred and put her hands on my shirt."

I grabbed it and pulled it away. "Lauren, I don't need your help getting my name out there."

"Well your little friend at CARE isn't going to be able to do it for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I looked at her incredulously. She had only met Bella once.

"Oh come on Edward. She is not a major player in the party like I am and she definitely doesn't know about your past."

I could feel people watching us at the bar and so I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And she does know about you, everything about you. So stay away from her."

She leaned into me and put her hands on my chest again. "Whatever Edward, you know you are going to need something more than some policy wonk when the time comes to win your father's seat."

I shrugged her off again and glared at her. "Lauren. Bella is a hundred times the woman you will ever be. I don't want to be with you. I love her and you will stay away from her. Now just finish your job and get the hell out of Washington. I don't know why you are even here in the first place."

I stormed out of the alley and back through the bar. I quickly said good-bye to some of the members and left.

*&^%$#

The next day Bella and I loaded up Harper and her Audi and drove to Forks for the three day holiday. I pondered what I should tell her about my encounter with Lauren. I knew she was underhanded and manipulative in a campaign, but we were on the same team so to speak, and if she screwed a Senate seat, she could seriously keep herself out of a job for good.

I decided not to worry Bella with it. She knew what kind of person she was and I thought Lauren was mostly talking out of her ass anyway.

We pulled into Forks and my thoughts instantly shifted from my strange encounter with Lauren to being terrified of meeting Bella's parents.

_Christ, here I was thirty-four years old, practically shitting my pants like a sixteen year old. _

I knew she described her father as rather reserved but a man of the community, whereas her mother was rather flighty and a free spirit. She said she was surprised how grounded the three of them were considering her mother raised them, but she figured they all just took after Charlie. Even Jasper, who she said had a very quiet, but close relationship with Charlie, took after him even though he wasn't his real father.

We pulled up in front of a white clapboard house. It was quaint with flowers on the porch and a swing in the tree out front. I could tell it wasn't very large, but it looked neat and well-kept and exactly like Bella described it.

I hopped out of the car and stretched and walked around to open Bella's door. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"What?"

"You." She snorted. "You don't have to open the door for me, it's the 21st century."

"Well I am going to be nothing but a gentlemen in front of your parents." I whispered.

"Okay." She just laughed and hopped out of the car to grab Harper who was bouncing in her seat to see her grandparents.

"Maybe I could carry her, then your Dad will be less likely to turn his gun on me."

Bella laughed heartily then. "Seriously Edward, Charlie is not going to do anything, he's probably fishing anyhow."

"Still." She shrugged and handed Harper over to me.

"Should we go see Grandma and Grandpa Harps?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Papa Charlie and Nana!" She clapped her hands and I started for the door.

"Buddy!" I turned to reach back in the car and grab Buddy. I noticed that since our day together she always had Buddy with her, which wasn't always the case with Pook anymore.

We made our way to the porch when the door burst open and a woman in a straw hat and a peasant skirt bounded down the steps.

"Oh my baby and my grandbaby!" She ran up and gave Bella a hug and I could see the resemblance in her slight frame and heart-shaped face. Renee looked much younger than her fifty-eight years and her energy rivaled that of Alice's.

_God, I can't imagine what it's going to be like tomorrow when those two get together._

She turned to me then and threw her arms around me and Harper. "And you must be Edward. It's good to finally meet you."

I gave her a hug with my one arm back. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Swan."

She snorted. "Please, Mrs. Swan makes me sound like I spend the day at the park feeding birds or something. Just Renee." She winked at me.

Bella started laughing and Renee turned to Harper. She looked between the two of us and just smiled.

"How's my little Harpster doing?" She pulled her from my arms and Harper squealed.

"C'mon you two. Come inside. Charlie is going to do a fish fry in the back tonight and Emily and Sam will be here in an hour."

"Oh God." Bella groaned. "At least there will be two doctors here."

"Go on in, I'll get the bags." I kissed her on the cheek and pulled everything out of the car and took them inside.

I joined Bella, Renee and Harper in the kitchen and Bella offered me a beer and whispered to me. "Trust me, you're going to need it when the other kids get here." I quirked my brow at her. "That and you'll get on Charlie's good side if you have a Vitamin R with him."

I shrugged. Anything to get on the Chief's good side.

"Why do you call him Charlie?" I had always wondered but never thought to ask.

Bella took a sip of her beer while Renee had Harper on the counter helping her make a dish of some sort.

"Well, since Charlie is Jasper's step dad he always called him that and it kind of rubbed off. I always hung out with Jazz even when I was little so I guess I picked it up. Emily calls him Dad, and I call him Dad to his face." She shrugged.

Just then the back door opened and a man with broad shoulders and dark brown hair and eyes came in. He was wearing a fishing hat and had a large cooler in one hand and fishing poles in the other. He gave me a look up and down and I just nodded.

This must be the Chief. I was instantly scared.

"Chief Swan. Edward Cullen." I offered him my hand.

He set down the cooler, shook my hand, and looked at me. "Edward." He nodded.

_Well at least he had his fishing gear on and not his police uniform. _

"Papa Charlie!" Harper screeched from the counter and I let out a deep breath.

"H-Ray, how's my grandbaby!" He picked her up and swung her around and blew kisses on her cheek.

Well the Chief has a soft side, now I just needed to figure out how to tap into it.

I leaned in and asked Bella where she wanted me to put the bags. I thought I would give her a minute to get reacquainted with her parents.

"Mom, where do you want us at. I am guessing Jazz and Alice will be in his room and the kids downstairs?" She asked.

"Oh, just go in your room, you might want to set up the pack-n-play in there for Harp though so Lily and Tanner don't wake her."

Bella turned to me and said to go the third door upstairs.

I heard the Chief grumble and Renee slapped his arm and admonished him about something and he huffed.

"I can sleep on the couch." I whispered to Bella. She just rolled her eyes.

"No. It's fine. He'll get over it. He forgets I am thirty years old sometimes. I swear, you never get over being the youngest."

I nodded. I really didn't want to piss off the Chief, but I didn't want to go against Bella either.

I took the bags upstairs and noticed the room couldn't have changed much since Bella's childhood. It was small with a double bed and art work on the walls. There were pictures of Jasper, Emily and Bella from when they were kids and I could see how much Harper looked like Bella in the pictures. I set up the pack-n-play and opened up the suitcases to put on a pair of shorts.

I wanted to meet her parents in something nicer so I had worn dark jeans and a grey cashmere sweater. But the weather turned out to be a bit muggy and it was actually sunny, so I was quite warm.

Or maybe it was the fact that I was meeting my girlfriend's parents, something I hadn't done in ten years.

Just as I pulled on my shorts and slipped off my sweater I heard a voice at the doorway.

"So, how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?"


	16. Chapter 15 Burst Through the Sky

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 15: Burst Through the Sky, Like the Fourth of July**

**Edward Cullen**

"_So, how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?" _

I gulped. There I was with no shirt on, standing in Bella's childhood bedroom.

Shit.

"Um. I'm sorry sir?" I must stand tall. I am a grown man.

_Why do I feel sixteen at the moment?_

"Well, Bella has been through a lot and I want to make sure it's more than that." He raised his eyebrows at me and crossed his arms.

Suddenly I heard steps coming up the stairs. I quickly slipped my shirt over my head and ran my hands through my hair and then looked him in the eye.

"Charlie. What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Bell." He turned and smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. "It's so good to have you and H home."

"Yeah. I bet. It's good to see you too Dad." He eyed me over her head as he hugged her.

_It's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The ornery Chief and the sweet Grandpa. _

Bella pulled out of her father's embrace and must have noticed the tension.

"Edward, why don't you go down and help Mom and Harper get the patio set before Sam, Emily and the kids get here."

I nodded. "Sir." I stepped around them but I didn't want to show weakness. And at the same time I wanted to kiss her for saving me and run like hell. Still, I had a feeling Bella was going to give the Chief a piece of her mind. I knew one thing. We hadn't had an all out fight yet, but I really didn't want to be on the receiving end any time soon. I knew she was confident and could hold her own.

I all but ran downstairs to help Renee and Harper. I could not for the life of me figure out why I was so nervous about Bella's Dad. Shit, I met with major donors, Senators, Representatives, I had even met the President but I was scared shitless of Chief Swan. Maybe because I wanted him to like me and I knew that eventually I was going to be asking for his blessing. Or maybe because I wanted him to know that I wasn't just in it for the kicks and I wanted both her and Harper.

Or maybe it's because you have taken her six ways from Sunday and you are afraid he sees right through you.

Yeah that probably has something to do with it.

She mentioned he was protective of her and that he was old-fashioned. But, I also had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the conversation I walked in on weeks ago, that he wanted her with Jacob or something. I wondered if she wasn't telling me something. Did she know Jacob or have a history with him?

I walked into the kitchen and Renee gave me a knowing look, like "I'm sorry my husband is being a jackass."

"Can I help with something?" I offered

"Sure Edward, why don't you carry this out to the patio. I will get the fryer set up for Charlie." Renee handed me a platter with guacamole, chips and salsa.

I just nodded and turned to go outside.

"Bud!" Harper toddled after me and reached up her hand.

"You want to come with me Harps?" She nodded. Renee just smiled and sighed.

_Well at least Renee seems to like me. _

I picked her up with my other arm and we went out to the patio and set the dips on the table. It was an unusually nice summer day. The sun was peeking out and the thick forest which wrapped around the house was a lush green. I noticed a swing set in the back and thought Harper might want to play.

"Hey Harps should we go play on the swing set?"

"Yeah!" I walked over to strap her in to the chair. I lightly pushed her and she squealed in delight.

It was then I could hear voices coming from somewhere and I strained my ears to listen. One was definitely Bella's and the other sounded like the Chiefs. They were still upstairs, but must have been next to an open window.

"_Dad, I know you think Billy knows everything, but I am not interested in Jacob." _

"_Well, I just know he told me that Jacob doesn't trust Edward. I have known Billy for a long time, why would he say something like that?"_

"_Dad, it's Jacob I don't trust. I don't know why Billy would say that. Edward has been wonderful to me. You have no idea what it has been like for me for the last two years. Raising Harper by myself. I love him Dad, and he loves me and he loves Harper and you are going to have to get used to that."_

I heard a door slam and then the front porch door open and shut. I didn't know what to make of it. But I had a feeling Jacob was somehow behind it. I knew his father was friends with the Chief and somehow, I had a feeling he was feeding lies to him through his father. What I couldn't figure out the most was where his animosity stemmed from. What had I done to make him hate me so much? I had little to no interaction with him prior to taking my new position. It made me nervous about the interaction with him the previous day. What was he was up to? He hadn't known Bella that long to be interested in her, and she expressed to him that she wasn't interested. I just felt like I was missing something.

*&^%$#

**BELLA SWAN**

I stormed out of the house. I couldn't believe Charlie. I had never seen him act like this. He was usually reserved, quiet and just took things in and watched before he said anything, a lot like Jasper. He has always been protective and always looked out for Emily and I, as any father would. But he was being absurd about Edward. He hadn't even met him yet and he was acting like this! He was never like this with Seth. It was so out of character. I felt like I was missing something important. I kept running through my conversation with him in my head as I paced on the porch.

_I noticed my father was gone from the kitchen for a while and became nervous. God, I hope he's not interrogating Edward. _

_I didn't want to tell Edward but my parents saw the picture of him and Tanya in the paper. Then we started seeing each other what seemed like right after that, so my Dad was suspicious of him. And for some reason, he got wind of the fact that I had worked with Jacob and got it in his head that I should pursue something with him instead. It was so strange. Charlie never meddled in my love life before this. Ever. He was actually relatively easy on Seth. I just couldn't figure it out. _

_I walked into the living room and I could hear talking upstairs. _

_Oh shit. _

"_Well, Bella has been through a lot and I want to make sure it's more than that." _

_I hurried up the stairs to find my Dad in the doorway and Edward pulling his shirt on._

_Great. _

"_Charlie. What the hell are you doing?" I scolded._

"_Nothing Bell." He turned and smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. "It's so good to have you and H home." _

"_Yeah. I bet. It's good to see you too Dad." _

_What the hell? My father was never one much for affection, unless it was with his grandchildren. _

_I pulled out of his embrace and noticed the tension in the room._

"_Edward, why don't you go down and help Mom and Harper get the patio set before Sam, Emily and the kids get here." He just nodded and politely addressed my father and stepped past me. I could tell he was as perplexed by the situation as I was. _

_I turned to my father then and shut the door. I wanted to know what was going on. _

"_Dad. What the hell is going on? You have never been like this before?"_

"_I just don't want you to get hurt Bells. You have a child now and you have to protect her." _

"_Dad, Edward is not going to hurt me or Harper. Why are you acting like this?"_

"_I know how men like him are. He's a playboy. He's going to use you and then move on to the next best thing."_

"_Thanks a lot Dad. I would think you would trust my judge in character. Did Seth ever give you any reason to think that way? No. So why would you think it would be any different with Edward?" I was pissed now and I crossed my arms and glared at him. Where was he getting this stuff? This had to be more than one picture in the paper. We were in the middle of my old bedroom but I didn't care how loud we were being. _

"_Bella, it's different now. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore…and he's the Senator's son, he's in a position to take advantage of you."_

"_That's not good enough Dad, I can take care of myself, you know that. You don't even know him and you haven't even given him a chance. There's something else going on." I squinted my eyes at him._

"_Bella, why don't you go out with Jacob? Billy said you two worked together and he was thinking about moving back here."_

_Shit. Jacob's thinking about moving back to Seattle. I don't want to deal with that. I know Edward and I both were looking forward to when he was done helping with the campaign and would move back to D.C. And since when did my Dad suggest people for me to date?_

"_Dad, I know you think Billy knows everything, but I am not interested in Jacob." _

"_Well, I just know he told me that Jacob doesn't trust Edward. I have known Billy for a long time, why would he say something like that?"_

_Doesn't trust him? What? Why? I was pissed now. I couldn't figure out where my father was getting this and I was angry that he wouldn't give Edward a chance and see how happy I was and how good he was with Harper._

"_Dad, it's Jacob I don't trust. I don't know why Billy would say that. Edward has been wonderful to me. You have no idea what it has been like for me for the last two years. Raising Harper by myself. I love him Dad, and he loves me and he loves Harper and you are going to have to get used to that."_

_I slammed the bedroom door and marched out to the front porch and rubbed my hands down my face. _

I was just not expecting this. At all. I thought this was going to be a relatively calm Fourth of July, meet the parents with a bit of awkwardness kind of weekend, but nothing like this. Charlie never acted like this. He never raised his voice, hell he never even brought these types of things up to me. Renee was the one to always addressed anything related to my personal life. I suddenly feared there was something much more behind this. I was starting to think Edward was right and Jacob was up to something. Maybe even Lauren. I always had a creepy feeling about him and I couldn't place it.

I paced back and forth a minute longer and decided to go out back. I walked around the house only to find Edward pushing Harper on the swing and her smiling and laughing merrily. It was moments like that when I knew he was the real deal. Why would he come to Forks with me? Why would he pick up my child from day care or take care of her when she was sick or let her sleep in our bed? A lot of men would never do that. But not Edward, he loved her and she loved him and I knew he would do anything for either of us.

I walked up and I could tell he was trying to figure out what just happened as well. He was trying to smile and play with her but he had a look of hurt and confusion on his face.

"Hey. I am really sorry about that. I have never, ever seen him act like this."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Well, I'd like to but Sam and Emily will be here any minute? Wait, why is something going on?"

Now I was starting to worry that there was more to this than just my father's reaction.

"Here. Let's take Harps in, my Mom can watch her and we will make an excuse to run to the market or something." He nodded in agreement and I picked up Harper out of the swing and took her in to the kitchen. I wasn't sure where my Dad went, but at the moment I was too angry to care.

We hopped back in my car and I directed Edward to the supermarket. We pulled into the lot and he just sat there for a minute and then took a deep breath and let it out.

"Bella, how well do you know Jacob?"

I shook my head. "I don't really, that's why I don't understand this. I mean, he was four years older than me and went to La Push. My Dad and his Dad go fishing together and I used to see him at events once in a while. But really, I hardly remember him. Hell, I hadn't seen him in years before I met him at CARE, I didn't even put two and two together about who he was until he told me."

"Is there any way he would remember you?"

I thought for a moment. I thought back to Jacob and I's first interaction at CARE and how he put together instantly that I was Seth's Bella and our connection. Did he know who I was before that? Did he remember me from growing up in Forks?

"Possibly. I don't know how but..." I explained to Edward our first meeting. Then I told him what Charlie said in our room and he thought for a moment.

"I just don't get it. I only met him a few times before I moved back as well and he already had so much animosity against me." Edward shook his head. "And I keep thinking he has something to do with Lauren getting involved in my father's campaign."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Crap. I didn't want to worry you with this, but yesterday she pulled a weird stunt on me." He told me about their altercation at the bar and how she made a pass at him.

"Edward, how exactly did things end with you two?"

He ran his hands through his hair, which I had picked up was his nervous habit. "Not well. The first time, over a year ago, she propositioned me. She said we should settle down because we were both getting older and we would be a good match. I told her I wasn't interested. I have never been interested in her that way."

Then he told me about their interaction after his trip from Seattle in April.

"So you think she wants to be with you and is pissed about how it all ended?" I offered.

"Probably." Then he looked at me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would ever be a problem like this. And I know this is a terrible time to tell you about it, but there is someone else that I need to tell you about."

What? Who? Now I was starting to get worried.

"Ok. Who was it?" I tried to remain calm as he took a deep breath and grabbed my hand.

"I want you to know first, that I am completely loyal to you and anything I did in the past is nothing. It means nothing. I love you and you are all that matters to me."

I nodded, but also tried to prompt him on.

"Her name was Jane. She and I were together. Once. Only one time. And she comes back around every so often trying to cause me problems. But she's in D.C., or well the east coast at least and she's crazy. I mean like certifiably crazy. So I can't see her coming out here. And, everything that happened with us was over eight years ago."

"Ok." I pondered all of this for the moment. I wasn't sure what to make of it all. I knew he was with far more people than me. But he had never done anything to make me not trust him, far from it. He must have taken my silence as questioning him as well.

"Bella, you have to believe me. I don't know why this crazy stuff has all come up lately, but I have never cheated on anyone and I could definitely never do that to you. I have never flounced my personal life in the papers. In fact, I always hated it when I came back to Seattle and people recognized me, just like with that whole article with Tanya. That's not who I am. Yes, I have had my fair share of experiences, but I have never been one to pursue…" he was rambling and I could tell he was upset.

"Edward stop. Stop brooding. I believe you." I grabbed his face in my hands and reassure him. He looked at me intently and then cupped my face in his hands as well.

"You don't understand, now that I have found you, the thought of losing you…" He swallowed. "It kills me. I don't want something stupid like this to come between us."

"It won't." I looked right into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you. More than you will ever know."

"I'll figure out what has Charlie's panties in a bunch." I smirked at him, trying to lighten the mood, and he chuckled lightly.

"The Chief wears panties?" He quirked an eyebrow at me and I just laughed.

"Come on. We need to go grab something from the market or they will think we just snuck off somewhere."

"Well if they are going to think that anyway…." He trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Edward. As much as I love you and would love to go park with you somewhere, we need to save that for another time. I thought you wanted to get on the Chief's good side?"

"As long as you promise we can save it for another time." He quipped.

I just shook my head and we got out of the car and went into the store.

As soon as we returned to the house, I noticed Emily and Sam's suburban outside.

"Ha, you thought Charlie was bad. Wait 'til you meet Mr. Know-it-all." I said.

"What, Sam?"

"Yeah. He's like a super alpha-male type, has to be in control of every situation and every person. It's annoying."

"When are Jasper and Alice going to get here?" He said in a high voice.

I just laughed. "C'mon."

We walked in and saw Harper, Avery and Aiden playing on the floor in the living room.

"Bud! Momma!" Harper jumped up and ran to Edward. He picked her up and I could see my Mom smile from across the room.

Just then Emily walked in and gave us a knowing look. I knew what she was thinking. 'Bud?' But I shot her a glance meaning 'save it for later.'

"Emily this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is my sister, Emily Swan-Uley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Edward. Sam's out back if you want to join him. I think he and Dad are having a beer on the patio."

I looked at Edward and motioned my head in that direction. Might as well try to make amends. "I'll come with you." I winked at him and he took a breath of relief.

I knew Emily would end up making most of dinner, since Renee was a disaster in the kitchen. So I asked my niece and nephew to go outside too.

"Avery, Aiden do you want to go outside and play with Harper?"

"No. I don't want to get dirty." Avery remarked snippily. I rolled my eyes at Edward. I told him about Avery's princess tendencies.

"Suit yourself." I picked up Aiden and thought he might want to go. Even though he was only one and a half, he ran around like crazy.

We made our way back outside and I introduced Edward to Sam, who of course gave him the once over and then grilled him about being the Senator's son and his job with the Party. Sam was a republican so of course he got his snide remarks in. But for the moment it seemed at least everyone was going to be civil and Edward took everything in stride.

My father focused on starting the fish fry and I left Edward on the patio to chat with Sam while I took Aiden and Harper to the sand box. I was close enough I could hear everything and jump in if I needed to, but I could still let the guys get to know each other.

Finally, dinner rolled around and we ate on the patio and drank Vitamin R and discussed the plans for the next day.

"So Edward, Bella said you have to do some campaign work tomorrow." My Mom spoke up.

"Yes. Actually, I have to walk in the parade for my father and then I have to attend a fundraiser at the Lodge."

"Really. Charlie is going to be driving the cruiser in the parade tomorrow too. Avery was going to ride with him. Maybe you could have Bella and Harper walk with you?"

Oh God. I looked at Charlie to see how he was going to react and then at Edward.

"But won't she have more fun watching and getting candy?" Edward asked as he looked at me. I decided to be bold. I was going to show everyone just how much he meant to me. Hell, how much his family meant to me.

"Actually. I think we will walk with you, if you don't mind. She'll get to have enough candy from whatever Mom catches and she will love seeing all the people in the parade." I smiled at him. I knew he would probably love it if we walked with him, but he didn't want to piss of my Dad.

"Do you really think that's necessary Bella?" Sam piped in. Of course trying to control the situation.

"Yes Sam I do. I want to walk in the parade tomorrow."

My Dad harrumphed and I decided to call it a night.

With that we said our good nights and made our way upstairs. I changed Harper and tucked her into bed and climbed into my old bed. Edward came back from the bathroom with a look of fear on his face.

"Are you sure I shouldn't just sleep on the couch?"

"No. Now get in here."

"Okay…but I am keeping my clothes on." I just laughed at him.

He climbed into bed in a pair of mesh shorts and t-shirt. I snuggled up next to him and sighed.

"I'll be glad when Jasper and Alice get here in the morning. Maybe he will be able to figure out what Charlie's deal is."

"I know. It's so crazy how different your family is. You get along so well with Jasper and Alice, but not Emily and Sam, well at least not Sam. Why is that?"

"I don't know. You would think Emily is my half-sister and not Jasper right?" He nodded. I just shrugged. "It's always been that way. Emily is very…reserved. It's like she took over the mother role because my mother is so flighty and she very much wants to please everyone and has to have everything perfect. Then of course Sam being all Alpha-male, he expects her to be in an 1950s housewife role. Jazz and I have a little more of Renee's spirit I guess and we have never really fit that mold."

Edward nodded and leaned down to kiss me. "Well, I'm glad you have that spirit, it's one of the things I love about you." He rubbed my cheek and pulled me closer into chest and we kissed tenderly. Just then I heard Harper whimpering.

"Do you mind if I grab her?"

"Not at all."

I got up to grab her and asked her what she needed.

"Bud."

"You want Bud baby?"

"Yeah." I smiled and picked her up to bring her to bed with me. I tried not to do it very often, but when we were in an unfamiliar place and she was tired, I felt like I owed it to her for messing up her routine.

"Someone wants to see you."

"Hey Harps. Come here." He smiled and held out his arms for her and pulled her onto his chest and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into him. I climbed back in bed and curled into his side and put my arm over both of them and just watched in amazement. I could never get over the sight of them together.

I could see her eyes drifting and I looked up at Edward and he smiled. I couldn't believe how attached she and Edward had become; what a connection they had. That was when I realized, he was the first man to ever be in her life on a consistent basis. She knew Papa Charlie and Jasper and Sam but she didn't have that constant father figure in her life until the last two months. I didn't realize how much she probably craved it and needed it, as much as I needed him in my life. The thought saddened me. It made me realize how much she missed out on with Seth, and him with her. But at the same time, I was amazed by how Edward stepped into that role so effortlessly.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmmm."

"I love you. Both of you. So much."

"We love you too." I said and gave him a sweet kiss. Because I knew we both did. I felt him sigh contentedly as he stroked my hair and I drifted off to sleep.

*&^%$#

I woke up to find us in the exact same position as the night before except Edward was awake and he looked entirely hot. Hot, like heat hot.

_He always looked hot the other way._

"Morning handsome, she's a little heater isn't she?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to wake her." He laughed.

"It's ok. What time is it?"

"6:30."

"She'll be up at 7 anyway. Do you want to take her out in the stroller?"

"Yeah. Let's go jog around the huge town of Forks?" He teased.

"What are we going to do after the first fifteen minutes then?" He laughed at my banter back.

I stood up and stretched and pulled her off his chest and changed her. We changed quickly, but she was still sleepy so I buckled her in the stroller and we took off into town. We ran past the high school and the hospital and the police station. We could see the vendors setting up for the Fourth of July festivities. I pointed out other sites to Edward even though he had, miraculously, been to Forks before when he was campaigning with his Dad in college. Although he didn't get the grand tour the first time.

We swung into the diner just down the block from my parents to get breakfast. Nothing like some greasy eggs and bacon after a five mile run.

We ordered our food and Harper wanted to sit on Edward's lap as they scribbled with crayons on the paper placemat.

Just as I was going to flag the waitress for another cup of coffee I saw an older woman with long black hair walk into the diner.

Oh shit. It can't be. _What is she doing in Forks?_

It was Sue Clearwater. Seth's mother.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked me.

I took a shaky breath. And before I could respond she spotted me and made her way over. Shit. There we were. Her granddaughter sitting on another man's lap. A man who for all intents and purposes was more of a father to Harper than her son.

_Jesus, Edward is never going to want to come back to Forks again after this weekend_.

"Bella! How are you? I was wondering if you were going to be…" She trailed off as she noticed Edward holding Harper and a stony silence fell over the table.

"Sue. How are you?" I got up to give her a hug. "What are you doing in Forks?"

"Oh. Um. I was visiting my cousins in La Push and we decided to come over for breakfast and the parade later." She looked at Edward and Harper and I could tell Harper didn't recognize her. It had been at least a year since she had seen her other grandmother. I instantly tried to diffuse the situation.

"Harper, can you say hi to Grandma Clearwater." I looked at her and then at Edward and his eyes widened.

Unfortunately, Harper turned and tucked herself into Edward and he could do nothing but put is arms around her. Shit.

"Harps." I motioned for her to come to me and she shook her head 'no'. Edward stood up instead and shifted her to his left hip and cleared his throat.

"Sue, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I said with trepidation.

"It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I could see the sadness and contemplation across her face.

"Sue Clearwater." She finally accepted and I took a deep breath.

"Harps. Say hi to Grandma will you?" She just looked at me in confusion and sucked her thumb and buried her head in Edward's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sue she's a bit tired this morning. Maybe you could swing by my parents later if you'd like."

I could see the water in her eyes and the sadness on her face. I always got along with Sue, I just never saw her, and I saw her very little after Seth's death.

_Well maybe if you visited your grandchild more often. You were not the only one to lose Seth. _

I couldn't help the thoughts that sprang into my head.

"I would love to Bella but I am heading back to Montesano tonight." She waivered.

"Well, if you are ever in Seattle please feel free to call me or stop by." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you Sue." Edward offered. She nodded and turned to go.

I sat back down in the booth and so did Edward with Harper. I put my head in my hands and then ran my hands over my face.

"Oh my God, this weekend can't get any more uncomfortable. I am so sorry, first Charlie and then running into Sue." I shook my head. "I never expected this."

"Bella, it's ok. These things are bound to happen." He paused. "You know, you really don't have to walk in the parade if you don't want to."

"No. I want to. I just never realized all the facets of starting your life over."

Edward placed his finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"Hey. I'm here for you. And I will help you in any way I can."

"Thanks."

We finished our breakfast and made our way back to my parents and saw Jasper and Alice's car in the driveway.

"Oh thank God." Edward muttered.

I just laughed. I couldn't agree more.

We went in the house and showered and met up with Jazz and Alice and the kids. Harper instantly took off outside with Lily and Tanner. Charlie had gone to the parade route to help set up road blocks and Renee was at Emily and Sam's helping her get ready for the barbecue later.

We sat on the patio and watched the kids play and I filled Jazz and Alice in on the crazy way Charlie responded and running into Sue. Jazz couldn't believe Charlie's reaction either.

"Do you want me to talk to him Bell?"

"Maybe. But not while we're here. I don't want it to look like we put you up to it. That and I want to find out what's behind it. I feel like there is something more to this than him just being an overprotective father. I mean, he never did this with Seth or Sam."

Jasper nodded and then Alice piped in.

"Well. Edward I know what it's like to be the in-law, so I think we should walk in the parade with you. It would be good exposure for Jasper too, especially since he might be running for Governor in two years." She winked at me.

I almost choked on my coffee. She just called Edward an in-law!

Edward just laughed and took it in stride. "Alice you don't have to do that."

"What? No, I want to. Hell I will walk with you by myself if I have too. Better than sitting with Sam for two damn hours." She mocked and we all laughed.

We made ourselves a light lunch and then drove to the beginning of the parade route to find the banners for Carlisle's campaign. Edward introduced Harper and I and Jasper, Alice and Lily to several of the campaign staff. Renee took Tanner to sit with her, Sam, Emily and Aiden.

The parade was fun, and I found myself enjoying wearing a Cullen for Senate t-shirt and waving at olds friends along the route. I could tell Harper was loving it and she was practically inseparable from Edward, waving a little American flag throughout the route as she sat on his shoulders.

After the parade we made our way down to Emily and Sam's for their annual barbecue while Edward attended the fundraiser at the Lodge. I helped Emily and Alice prepare side dishes and desserts as everyone was going to bring their own meat to grill.

"So Bella, how are things going with Edward?" She asked quietly. Emily was never one to make a big deal of things. She was always careful and calculating.

"They are really great Em. Really great."

"Well I can tell how much Harper loves him. Just be careful since she is so attached. Mom told me she peeked in on you this morning and saw you all sleeping."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she likes him though."

I thought for a moment. "Do you know what Dad's deal is with him?"

She shook her head. "No. I have never seen him react like that, it's like someone slipped him an FBI file on him or something." She said half-jokingly.

My brain instantly clicked. No, it couldn't be? I knew it couldn't be a criminal record because we had joked about our "criminal pasts" of both being perpetual speed demons, but neither of us had any other types of infractions. But maybe my father had gotten wind of something else? But what? Edward just didn't seem the type to have a dark past or other secretive side. I had been around him and his family enough to know that.

I logged it in the back of my mind to consider later as Emily and I chatted about the kids and Sam's job. I was still disappointed she gave up her job as a pediatrician, but she was volunteering at a local free clinic a few hours a week. Sam was very successful in his job so they were more than set living in Forks.

About a half hour before the barbecue was to start Edward returned from the fundraiser and came into the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful. What are you making?" He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around me as I stirred the frosting for the cake I had baking. I turned and kissed him on the lips and whispered.

"Caramel cake." I winked at him.

"Mmmmm, can we make sure some goes back to Seattle with us?" he whispered in my ear seductively.

"Why do you think I made two pans?" He groaned lightly and gave me a devious smile and then he smacked me lightly on the ass. I laughed and as he turned to pull the cake out of the oven I heard a throat clear.

Shit. Just peachy.

"Bella, what do you want to drink? I was going to run to the store to get some more beer and such." Charlie was standing there glaring at us.

"Why don't you pick us up a bottle of Jameson and some Ginger Ale, and some lemons and limes Dad." We were going to need a strong drink to get through tonight if he was going to be surly.

"Whiskey? When did you start drinking that?" He asked incredulously.

"In Portland." I gave him a pointed look. "You might want to grab some white wine for Alice and some Coronas for Jazz too." I turned back to Edward and he was trying to pull the cake out of the oven and make himself disappear.

"Edward, why don't you see if Harper is up from her nap."

"Bella, I can grab her before I…"

"No Dad, Edward can get her." I answered sharply and Edward just nodded and walked into the family room where Harper was napping. I wanted Charlie to see how Edward and Harper interacted.

Charlie just heaved a deep sigh and walked out of the kitchen and I shook my head.

_What is going on with him?_

Charlie returned a while later and we all gathered outside to enjoy the weather and the company. Edward and I steered clear of Charlie and mostly hung out with Jasper and Alice. Angela and Ben stopped by for a while since they were in Forks for the weekend as well. Sam's entire family came up from La Push, where he was also from.

Just when I thought my night was getting a bit better, I was sipping my third Jameson and Ginger because Edward offered to drive us back to my parents. I was finally starting to loosen up with Jazz and Alice and then the crowning blow to the weekend stepped into the barbecue.

Jacob Black.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

In a matter of less than a minute, Edward tensed, Renee, Alice and Jasper shot me strange looks and my father went to greet Billy and Jacob. I knew Charlie was friends with Billy, and so were the Uleys, and Billy and Jacob didn't have any other family since his Mom died when he was little. But I couldn't figure out what he was doing at my sister's barbecue. Shouldn't he have been campaigning somewhere? He has never come to any of our functions before, hell I only met him a few times growing up!

Maybe it was the booze or maybe it was the fact that I felt like this weekend was an episode straight out of the twilight zone but I got up and stalked over to Charlie and pulled him into the house.

"What the hell Dad?"

"Bell, I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Jacob fucking Black, what is he doing here? He has never been at our barbecue before and this has gone far enough. You need to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Don't raise your voice at me; I am still your father."

"Well, I am thirty years old and perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And being with Edward is one of them, so you better tell me what it is you have against him and why you are trying to get me with Jacob right now or I am walking out that door and we are driving back to Seattle tonight." I crossed my arms and stared him down.

"Bella, do you even know him?"

"Yes. Do you? Because I don't think you do."

"Bella." Charlie stopped for a moment. "I got some pictures in the mail."

"What are you talking about?"

"Of him. With several different women."

"What?" I was pissed. Edward wouldn't cheat on me. I knew it in my blood. "What kind of pictures?"

"Him close to other women."

"I want to see them."

"No."

"Yes. If you are going to act like this, I have a right to see them and make a judgment on them myself."

"No Bella."

"Charlie. Where are they?" I was not going to give in. This had gone far enough.

"They are at the station."

"Good. Grab your keys because I can't drive. We're going there right now."

"What, Bella no." I shook my head.

"Yes."

"Fine. But Edward stays here."

"Fine. But I will bring them back with me if I need to."

"No."

"Yes." I raised my eyebrow at him. Finally he relented.

"Damn Lawyers." He muttered.

I stepped back outside to let Edward know I was going to be right back. I could see the worry on his face and I let him know I would be back as soon as I could.

We made our way to the station and I instantly became nervous. What could the pictures be of? Why was this happening?

We pulled up and I all but marched into the station with Charlie as we made our way past the night operator. We stepped into his office and he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a manila envelope.

I tore it open and took in five pictures. One was of he and Tanya at the fundraiser. Another was of him and Lauren with her arm around him. The other three were women that I didn't know but he either had his arm around them or was bending in to their ear to talk to him. Nothing looked too racy and I couldn't pinpoint where they were taken but they seemed recent.

"Is this all?"

"Yes."

"Good. I am asking him about it."

"Bella wait."

"Dad. I love him and he has the right to explain himself. Nothing has ever happened to make me think differently."

He grumbled and we made our way back to the barbecue. I walked out to the backyard and I could see the look on Edward's face as we walked in. He looked angry and annoyed and...worried.

*&^%$#

**EDWARD CULLEN**

_What the fuck is he doing here? _

This weekend could not be going any worse. I could not figure out what I did to make Bella's father hate me and I did not expect the reaction I got at all. I had joked about Charlie and his gun, but I never really thought meeting him would be an issue. I mean hell, I'm the Senator's son, an attorney and I have a well-paying job and no criminal records. There have to be way worse men for his daughter?

Something made the Chief dislike me and I could not figure out what, because I never met him before yesterday. I told Bella about Lauren and briefly about Jane and I knew she believed me, but I couldn't help but think something was hanging out there. Like a trap, waiting for me to step in it.

Then Jacob Black walked into the barbecue and I knew he was behind this. I knew he had something to do with it but I didn't know what, how, or even why.

Before I could realize what was happening, Bella stormed out with her father and told me they would be right back. I couldn't decide whether to be pissed at Jacob, or annoyed with the Chief for not giving me a chance, or worried about Bella. I felt a mixture of those things coursing through my body.

"Edward. What is going on?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know Alice, but I don't like it. Why is he here? Has he ever been here before?"

"No. We met him for the first time at the fundraiser. Jasper didn't even know him because he is six years younger than him."

"Well, I am tired of this and I intend to find out." I set down my water, wishing I still had a Jameson in my hand and strode over to Jacob. He was standing amongst Sam and his brothers and his father and they looked at me like a pack of wolves.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a second." He simply nodded with a smug look on his face. I was so annoyed I wanted to smack it off of him.

"What are you doing here?"

He scoffed. "I'm from here."

"Well, you were supposed to be covering Port Angeles this weekend? So why are you here?"

"I decided to come down after my obligations. Just like you." He gave me a sour look.

"Whatever. Listen, I don't know what you are up to. But stay away from Bella and stay away from me outside of work. Focus on the campaign and helping my father, but then get the hell out of here."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because, didn't you hear? After the election I am going to be the new state party chair."

Fucking Hell.

What kind of alternate universe had I stepped into. I just went from having the best birthday of my life to the worst fucking 24 hours ever.

Suddenly, Bella came back to the barbecue.

"Edward can I talk to you?"

I turned to her and she still looked pissed but also there was a hint of fear and sadness in her voice.

"Yeah." I turned away from Jacob.

"We're leaving. Mom is going to bring Harper home later. We need to talk."

_We need to talk. _

Shit. Those are never good words.

We briefly made our way around and said good-bye to everyone at the party and I couldn't help but notice Jacob's shit-eating grin as we left. Jasper and Alice looked concerned and the Chief looked…dejected?

We climbed in the Audi and I started to drive to her parents.

"No. Take a right. I know a clearing we can go to. I want to have time to talk and not be interrupted."

Now I was really getting worried. What the hell had her father said? I followed her directions and we wound our way a few miles out of town to a dirt road. We drove in a bit until we got out. It was twilight and the moon was full and starting to peer out in the night sky.

She grabbed her handbag and a blanket out of the back and led me down a small path. We probably only walked about 50 yards when we came to a round clearing. It was obviously a meadow. I could hear a stream in the distance and see the wildflowers swaying in the light breeze.

She walked over to a large rock and lay the blanket on the ground and sat up against the rock.

She took a deep breath and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was going on but I was going out of my mind with questions.

Just then she pulled out a manila envelope.

"My dad gave me these at the station. Someone sent them to him."

She pulled out pictures from the envelope and I noticed they were all of me.

I was completely confused. It was pictures of me at party fundraisers over the last few months. But all of them had been taken at angles to make me look suspect.

"Bella, where did he get these? These are all from party events over the last few months."

"I don't know. He doesn't know who sent them. But after that picture of you and Tanya in the paper and then we started dating right away, he was concerned. Like you were just using me or trying to take advantage of me."

I put my face in my hands and then ran my hands through my hair and shook my head.

"Bella, these are all…contrived. They don't mean anything. None of these women mean anything. I could never try to take advantage of you."

I was terrified of the scenario. Someone was trying to rip her away from me and I couldn't figure out who or why.

"Bella, I told you yesterday, I would never do anything to sacrifice your trust. Never. I would never use you. I don't even know how these were taken. I mean…" My mind began racing then and I grabbed a picture.

"This one, this is from Walla Walla when Veronica asked me what my father just said in a speech. She has a hearing issue and so I bent down to tell her."

"And this one," I reached for another of me hugging a woman, "is Mary Anderson. She is the daughter of old friends of my parents. She's married and I hadn't seen her in years because she has lived abroad."

"And this one." Holy shit it was from Thursday. I stopped. "Bella when did your Dad get these?"

"Yesterday."

"So whoever sent them knew we were coming to Forks." I said matter-of-factly as I picked up the picture of me and Lauren. "Remember the altercation with Lauren." I held up the picture. "This is a picture of us in the alley way when I was telling her to leave me alone and she was making a pass at me. "

I looked into her eyes and I could see her thinking. "Bella, please what are you thinking?"

"Why would someone do this?"

I shook my head. I didn't have an answer. Only sneaking suspicions. I had heard of things like this happening to politicians before but…

"Because I am the Senator's son." I shook my head again. "I really don't know."

Her silence was terrifying me. Someone was trying to rip us apart and I wasn't sure who, but a lot of signs pointed to Jacob or Lauren.

"Love, please, I could never…" I almost had tears in my eyes. "Bella you have to understand I meant what I said and I love you more than anything in the world. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. And I want to marry you and have babies with you and I could never do anything to hurt you. Please Love, you have to tell me what you are thinking." I began to choke up.

She climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms and me. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok. I believe you." She lifted my chin and looked into my eyes and I could see the truth in hers. "Edward. I believe you. I'm just trying to put it all together. I am just trying to figure out who would do this and why?"

I hugged her to me so tightly I was afraid I was hurting her. "God Bella. I just…I can't imagine my life without you, without you or Harp and this just came out of nowhere I don't understand it."

"I know babe. I know." She paused. "Who do you think could be behind it?"

I shook my head. "Jacob. But I still haven't figured out why. Maybe Lauren, but I don't understand why she would waste the time or effort on something like this. Especially when she knows I don't want anything to do with her. There has to be another reason behind it."

"We'll figure it out." She placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me softly. I kissed her back trying to show her how much it meant that she believed me.

She took a deep breath when all of a sudden a firework shot across the sky.

Bella looked up. "They must have just started the show."

I pulled her into my arms again and held her against my chest and breathed a sigh of relief. I just sat there taking the strawberry scent of her hair and the freesia on her skin. I was still tense, afraid of what was going on and why this fucked up situation had come upon us.

She looked up at me again sensing my struggle. "Edward. I love you. I said we'll figure it out and we will. Together."

"Together." I kissed her lips and then a fire erupted in my belly.

She wrapped her arms around my head and pulled me to her hastily. The moment shifted with the firework that shot across the sky and we both wanted to show each other exactly how much we needed one another.

Our tongues battled back and forth and our hands became frenzied as we both just tried to feel every part of the other. I laid her down on the blanket and pulled off her tank top and greedily kissed her along her jaw and neck down to the swells of her breasts.

She ripped my shirt over my head and attacked me with her mouth and her hands and I mewled at the sensations. It was need, and want and a carnal desire to take one another and stake our claims and show each other that we were strong together.

I pulled down her shorts and ran my hands up her long lean legs. Her eyes were smoldering and we didn't have to say anything. The moment was enough. We both knew what we were trying to say. We needed each other, we needed our trust and our passion and our love.

She pulled me down onto her, skin to skin and I reached around to unclasp her bra and toss it aside. My hands felt like they were beating a thousand pulses and I wanted to memorize her in the light of the fireworks bursting through the sky. I wanted to feel every inch of her.

I took her nipple in my mouth and flicked it and sucked and she cried out and her hands flew to my hair. She pulled my head up and crashed her lips to mine and ground her hips into me and I groaned at the friction. She pushed me up and began to undo my pants and I quickly discarded them and moved between her legs.

She grabbed my hand and pressed it down to her wetness as she then stroked my length. We moaned and hissed at the contact. I wanted her so badly, I needed her so badly. I had to show her how much I loved her and that she was the only person in the world for me. The only person I would ever feel this way about and that I could never do anything to hurt her. I only wanted her to feel how much I loved her.

I brought my hands up and cupped her face in my hands and I looked into her eyes. "Bella, my love, I love you more than I can possibly say and I swear I will never hurt you."

"I know. Make love to me Edward."

"Forever." I crashed my lips to hers as I slowly pressed into her as another firework flamed across the sky and we moved together until white lights flashed behind our eyes. Then we held each other and breathed each other in, kissing tenderly, slowly caressing gently and staying joined together until the last firework burst in the sky.


	17. Chapter 16 Inquiry

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 16: Inquiry**

**Bella Swan**

"Aunt Bella! Harper took my cookie!"

"Bah! Cooey?"

"Aunt Bella! I want a cookie!"

"Bah, Bah! Cooey, Cooey?"

GAH! Maybe I don't want any more kids. No, it's just my sister's kids that drive me crazy.

"Ok. Avery, Aiden, why don't we go outside, it's nice out. We can swim in Carlisle and Esme's pool."

"Yes!" And with that Avery jumped off the stool and Aiden toddled behind her to go outside. Thank God their parents were out there.

We were at Carlisle and Esme's for the joint birthday party for Harper and Bree. Esme insisted they host since _"Harper is like a grandchild to us anyway." _She said.

I couldn't deny Esme anything; not to mention, I loved the idea of being a part of this family. They were so much different than one would imagine a very high profile, public family to be. They were so…_normal_, but in a good way.

The more time I spent with the Cullens the more I realized this. Carlisle and Esme were both very caring and compassionate, but had a great sense of humor. Emmett was a complete and total goofball and Rosalie kept him in line with her dry comments. Edward was the most reserved and serious, but he still fit right in with the Cullen charm and the wittiness I loved about him.

As Rosalie and I worked together, played volleyball and brought the girls together, the closer we became. In fact she, Alice and I had gone to lunch together twice since the Fourth, when everything went down. It was partially to plan the birthday party but I also filled her in on the whole fiasco.

Jesus. The Fourth of July. What a crazy few days.

Bombs bursting in air. _No joke._

After Edward and I talked through everything on the Fourth and I told Charlie what he said, Charlie seemed placated, at least for now. My mother loved Edward to pieces and couldn't believe how taken he was with Harper and she with him.

Renee, of course, along with Alice, was ready to start wedding planning and buying baby clothes. I had to hold them off of that thought because other than Edward's comments to me on the Fourth, we had not discussed marriage or children or even moving in together. Hell we had only officially been seeing each other for a little over two months; even though I felt like I had known him forever.

Since our return, he was even more caring and attentive than normal. I knew he didn't do anything wrong and I knew Jacob or Lauren or someone was behind the pictures and was trying to drive a wedge between us for some reason. Even so, he sent me flowers every day for three days after the Fourth because he was out of town. He took an afternoon off and took Harper to the zoo, by himself, when he returned on Friday. Every night he was home he spent at my place.

Our desire for one another had not diminished at all. If anything it increased, which I didn't think was possible. It was so crazy. I had been attracted to Seth and we had a healthy sex life, but I seriously could not get enough of Edward. He just knew exactly how to touch me or look at me to make my bones quiver and send chills up my spine. Even when he was out of town we couldn't get enough of each other.

I began to frost Harper's cake as I thought about our phone conversation on Tuesday.

_Edward was in Vancouver for two days campaigning with Carlisle. _

_I had an unusually long day and wished I could do nothing more than burn off some steam, particularly with Edward. I had been working on an amicus brief most of the day and then brought home a surly Harper who wanted nothing to do with the potty training we had been attempting. After the fourth pair of dirty pants, I decided enough was enough and read her a story and put her to bed. _

_I poured myself a Jameson on the rocks, something I normally didn't do, but I felt like I needed it that night. I sipped it until 10:00 when I knew Edward's fundraiser should be over. _

_Just when I was going to call him, my phone rang and I picked it up. _

"_Hey, how was your day?"_

"_Hey gorgeous." He sighed."It was long. We have been going since 7:00 this morning, breakfast, speeches, lunch, speeches, fundraiser. I am already ready for this to be over." _

"_Yeah. It's good experience though right?" _

"_I suppose. I miss you though, you and Harps." _

"_I miss you too. Especially tonight…Bud." I giggled. "She seems to listen to you more." _

_He chuckled. "Are you ready for the party on Saturday?"_

_I let out a deep breath. "Yeah. I've never been a fan of birthdays, but lately they seem to be getting better." _

_His voice suddenly got low and husky, "Mmmm, I know exactly what you mean." _

_I could feel the mood shift, even over the phone. I suddenly got an idea, I always wanted to try it, but never had the chance. _

"_Mmmm, Edward I am sitting here on my bed…looking out the window. You remember the night of Emmett's birthday?"_

"_How could I forget?" Good, he was playing along. "Actually, I prefer to remember my birthday…for a very long time, in fact, I wouldn't mind if we celebrated that way every year. I don't think I would mind getting older if that was the case." He chuckled lowly._

"_Well, I will have to keep that in mind." I whispered. _

"_Bella what are you wearing?"_

"_Mmmm. What do you want me to be wearing?"_

"_Uhh." I heard him exhale. "Nothing, but if you are wearing something I want it off now."_

"_Well, at the moment I have on a pair of black boy shorts and your Stanford basketball t-shirt." I said seductively._

"_God…" He groaned. "Which one?"_

"_The red one, the one with your name on the back." I said as I slowly brought my hand up under my shirt and massaged my breast._

"_Fuck." I could hear clanging in the back, like he was undoing his belt._

"_You like that baby. Me wearing your name on my back?" I asked as I stroked my breast and rubbed my nipple make it pucker and tingle, causing delicious sensations to shoot to my already wet center._

"_Fuck yes, baby….Bella, take off the shorts."_

"_Mmmm. Are you touching yourself baby?"_

"_Oh yeah. Are you?" I snaked my hand down to my folds, I was so wet from the desire I could hear in his voice._

"_Yeah baby…Edward what do you want me to do?"_

"_Imagine it's me, touching you. I would slowly lick you up and down your slit and then put my fingers into you. Can you do that for me baby, finger yourself?"_

"_Uhhh…" I moaned. "I already am Edward. I'm imaging your mouth on me, licking me and your fingers pumping into me. You know what I would do to you?"_

"_What baby?" _

"_I would slowly take your big, hard cock in my hand and then lick your length up and down and swirl my tongue at the top...I'd take you all the way in my mouth."_

"_Jesus Christ baby. I want you so bad right now. God I wish I was there, I wish I could taste you, feel you. I can feel you now, I can see you spread before me, your hands in my hair as you call out my name."_

_By now I had put him on speakerphone and my hands were working furiously, pumping in and out and rubbing my clit. Then I had an idea. _

"_Edward, you know what I want to do sometime?"_

"_Uhh, what baby?" I grabbed my rabbit out of the nightstand and turned it on. _

"_Baby are you on speakerphone, cause I am, I am using both hands."_

"_Shit Bella." _

"_Do you hear that?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Mmmm, my rabbit." _

"_Fuck."_

"_I'm imagining you Edward, I'm putting it in…uhhh…and I'm imaging it's your huge cock in me. It's you inside me." _

"_God, baby I want to be inside you so bad right now. Are you still touching yourself. Lick your fingers like I like and rub yourself."_

_I did as he asked and my body began trembling. "Fuck, Edward I'm so close. I'm thinking of you inside me and touching me and I'm sucking on my finger and then rubbing my nipple between my fingers. I love it when you have your hands on me. I love it when you suck on me." _

"_Jesus Bella, God I want to fuck you right now, take you against the window and drive into you hard and fast. Drive me into you Bella."_

_I used the rabbit and pushed it in farther and rubbed my clit. I could feel my body tensing and pulsing with the rhythm. _

"_God. Edward, I'm coming, Jesus, I'm coming."_

"_Fuck, Bella, yes, come on me, come all around me." _

_With that my whole body tensed and I exploded. "Ah, ah, ah. Edward!"_

"_Bella. Yes. Oh my God. Bella." I heard him let out a guttural moan and then panting on the other end of the line. I was sweating and shaking. My mind was a haze and we literally laid there gasping and not saying a word for minutes. _

"_Baby, are you still there." _

_I let out a breath. "Yeah."_

"_That was fucking awesome." _

_I chuckled. "Yeah it was. I think we have a new way to get through our separations." _

"_Jesus. Yes. God beautiful you're amazing."_

_I smiled to myself. "You're pretty amazing too." I sighed. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow though. For the real thing." I lowered my voice. _

"_Fuck. Bella. I will be so looking forward to it." _

"_Me too. I miss you. I love you." I glanced at the clock and sighed. "I should get to bed baby." _

_He sighed too. "Yeah me too. I love you Bella."_

"_Goodnight." _

"_Goodnight beautiful." _

I looked down and realized I had been sweeping the frosting back and forth across the same corner of the cake for minutes. My face was flushed and I felt like I needed to step into a meat cooler.

Of course just then, Edward walked in from the patio wearing his plaid board shorts, and a vintage tee. His hair was in its usual sexy disarray and he had on a pair of old school ray ban wayfarers. Jesus. It was like a combination of a 1980's heartthrob and an Abercrombie model. I just wanted to run my hands through that hair and then I thought about my daydream and his head between my legs and…

Shit.

Now I feel like I need to take a full on cold shower.

He looked at me and must have noticed that look on my face and then smirked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uh…"

He chuckled. "Bella?" He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Your entire family is going to be here and trust me, as much as I would love to, I think I need to figure out a way to get in the Chief's good graces."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"What _were_ you thinking about?" He teased as he came up and put his arms around me. Well, I might as well build up some steam for later. I looked down at the cake which I was done frosting and grabbed the spatula covered in frosting and licked it.

"Tuesday night." I let my tongue roll over the end of the spatula and then pulled it in my mouth.

"Bella…" He growled. "You are seriously going to be the death of me woman."

I laughed again and then took a deep breath. "Come on loverboy, let's take this cake outside."

He leaned his head back and took a deep breath with his eyes closed. Then he looked at me. "Can we maybe sometime… test out that…instrument you used for assistance on Tuesday." He said in a hushed tone.

"Hmmm, maybe tonight." I raised my eyebrows at him and then slipped out of his embrace and pushed the door to the patio open. I heard him groan and swear as I stepped outside and I laughed.

I walked out to find Avery, Lily, Tanner, and Riley in the pool. Bree and Harper were in the shallow end of the pool close to the side playing with water toys and Aiden was curled up in Emily's lap.

I knew my parents wouldn't be here for another half hour, so I thought I would sit out by the pool and watch the kids play. Jasper was chatting with Emmett and Sam. Alice was in the pool with the kids. She was such a kid at heart. I think Rosalie was inside puking somewhere because she had perpetual morning sickness with her third pregnancy.

I thought about our shopping trip the Saturday after we returned from Forks when Rose couldn't make it because she was so under the weather.

Alice, Kate, Angela, Rose and I decided to have a girl's day out and go shopping since Kate and Rose couldn't drink. Even though Rose didn't make it, we decided to spend the day perusing and trying on new clothes. Kate finally relented to buying some cute maternity wear because she was in to her second trimester and Alice and Angela decided they wanted to start outfitting their fall wardrobes.

I thought it would be a good time to talk to them about everything that happened over the Fourth. Alice knew most of it, but not about Edward's past or the pictures, and I wanted their insight on what they thought about both Edward and Charlie. After I relayed everything to them, even the stuff about Jane and Edward's history with Lauren, they pondered it for a moment.

"Well, I don't really think he's a lot different from most men his age, especially men that look like him. To be honest I am surprised he hasn't been with more people." Kate offered. "I wouldn't worry about that aspect of it."

"I'm not. I mean, it's not like I like it, but hell I know what he looks like and what he can do…good God." I could feel the smile on my face and the girls all giggled. But then I got serious again.

"I just don't understand Charlie. I mean, the pictures really didn't show anything. There still has to be more."

"You know. I don't know Billy very well, but he doesn't seem like the type to meddle. I almost feel Jacob has been feeding him a line of BS." Alice said.

"What does Edward think? Does he think Jacob's behind it?" Angela asked as she tried on a jacket.

"He completely does. He doesn't trust Jacob at all and he said Jacob hasn't liked him since the first time they met." I said pondering it.

"I agree. That and this Lauren is a vindictive little bitch, but at least it doesn't sound like Edward's interested in her. And I have seen the way he is around you; I don't think he is being unfaithful." Kate added.

"I agree with you girls. What concerns me is why?...If it is Jacob, why is he doing it? I mean, I don't think it has to do with me, I only met him a few times growing up and we merely worked together for the fundraiser. It just doesn't make sense." I shook my head.

"Maybe you should talk to Emily, Bella. She might know something." Alice offered.

"Emily?"

"Well, she is closer in age to Jacob and you said she always used to hang out with the Quileute boys, which is how she met Sam. That and being married to Sam, maybe she knows something more?"

"Hmmm. I never thought of that…Ang and I always stayed in Forks and were busy with volleyball and softball and the school newspaper. I never hung out down at the Res. Maybe Emily would know something…but I would think she would have mentioned it already."

"Well it can't hurt to ask." Angela said.

I thought about what the girls said and figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. Emily was usually pretty close to the vest and didn't share much. But if it wasn't about her and Sam, then she might tell me. It couldn't hurt to try. I thought today might be a good opportunity if I could just find time when she was away from Sam and when Charlie wasn't around. That could be difficult.

I looked over at Edward as he came back outside.

"Bud!" Harper chirped from the pool where Alice was holding her.

"Bud, swim!"

"You want me to get in with you Harps?" Edward smiled at her.

"Yeah!"

My heart instantly skipped a beat. He was just so good with her and she absolutely loved playing with him. When he acted all fatherly it made him all the more attractive to me. Then I realized he was going to get in the pool with her.

Oh dear God. That man in board shorts, shirt off, ray bans.

Fuck.

I sat in the lounger and could hear talking around me and kids playing, but my eyes were focused on Edward. He stepped over to the lounger next to me and it was like slow motion. He reached down to slowly pull up his vintage tee, revealing his rock hard abs and the v at his hips. My eyes traveled from the v up to his strong chest and shoulders and my entire body started tingling.

_Shit. You're at your daughter's birthday party, get it together Bella! What is your deal, it's like your libido is on crack today!_

Just then he turned and jumped in the pool cannon balling the kids and Alice and they all squealed and started laughing. But I still couldn't pull my eyes from him because the water was spilling down his muscular back and glistening off that fucking crazy hair.

Oh. My. God.

My chest was heaving with labored breathing and I could feel my entire body was covered in goose bumps, but not the cold kind. It was the kind where all I wanted to do was lick every tiny droplet of water off his body and…

Suddenly I heard someone snort next to me and I turned to see Rosalie sitting on the lounger laughing her ass off.

"What?"

"Seriously Bella, do you need me to go get you a fan and a towel?" She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"More like a full body ice-pack." I muttered.

She started laughing harder and of course Esme walked up. "What are you girls laughing about?"

In instantly blushed bright red from the tips of my ears down my chest. Rose had her hand over her mouth trying to contain herself and I was half looking at Rosalie and half noticing that Edward was now bending down in front of me to pick up Harper out of the water.

"Uh, uh, um, nothing Esme. Nothing at all."

She bent down and dropped her sunglasses and looked at me. "Don't worry, he gets it from his father, Carlisle still does that to me all the time." Then she winked at me and I just stared at her in surprise.

Rosalie burst out with another round of laughter and finally I couldn't hold it in any longer and I started laughing as well.

_My boyfriend's mother, who is also my boss, and a Senator's wife basically just told me it was ok that I was ogling her son while at her house for my daughter's and her granddaughter's birthday party!_

"What's going on?" Edward walked over holding Harper.

"N-n-nothing. Nothing at all." I stammered through laughter.

Edward just gave us a strange look and Harper was giggling, simply because we were giggling, while Rosalie was dying with laughter and Esme just shrugged.

"I just came over to get some more sunscreen for us."

I sighed. "I think I need to go back in the house." Jesus, putting on sunscreen too. I might internally combust!

Edward was completely perplexed while Esme and Rosalie continued laughing and everyone else outside seemed preoccupied with their conversations. I jumped up and high-tailed it back into the kitchen.

_Damn sex-haired, board-short wearing, Adonis. _

I stood in the kitchen and took some deep breaths when I heard the doorbell ring. I knew it was probably my parents and I wanted to be there to welcome them. The Cullen's home was more than astounding; it was an estate for crying out loud. Even though I was comfortable around them and grew to know them as a normal family, this was the first time my parents would be meeting the Senator and Esme.

Esme came in when she heard the bell and nodded toward the door. I walked up with her to greet them. Carlisle had a campaign event and was not going to make it until later. Edward opted out of attending it because he wanted to be at Harper's birthday. To say his choice meant a lot to me was an understatement.

I took a deep breath and Esme opened the door.

"Hello! Welcome to our home, it's so wonderful to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I'm Esme Cullen." Esme stepped forward and gave them a hug.

Renee eagerly reciprocated of course and Charlie stiffly patted Esme on the back.

"Please, call us Charlie and Renee." My Mom answered. Charlie just stood there uncomfortably. Great.

"Please, come inside, everyone is out back by the pool. We are waiting until Carlisle gets home to fire up the grill."

Renee eagerly took Esme's arm and the two began talking and then Esme offered her a tour of the home. I was left standing at the door with Charlie.

"Dad. Um. Why don't we go out back." He just nodded.

When we left Forks the day after the Fourth, Charlie and I were not on the best of terms. In fact after talking to Edward and clearing up everything, I confronted him and told him what Edward said. I could tell he was still skeptical and he definitely didn't go out of his way to be nice to him.

Renee, on the other hand, absolutely loved Edward and was ecstatic about how he interacted with Harper. She was ready for us to march down to the courthouse and make it official that day.

I took my father outside and he instantly stiffened. Edward was in the pool with Harper pulling her around and teaching her how to kick her feet. By now, Alice and Jasper were in with their kids along with Riley and Emmett, Sam and Avery and they were having some sort of battle with a beach ball. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but the mood instantly shifted a bit.

"Dad, uh, why don't we go sit by Emily?" He just nodded and we walked over to Emily and Aiden and Rose and Bree and took a seat in the shade. I could feel the tension in the air.

Finally, Renee and Esme made their way outside to join us and I decided to let them all get to know each other. I wanted my father to see how great Edward's parents were so he would know the apple didn't fall far from the tree. I excused myself and decided to step into the kitchen again.

Just as I was mixing together a salad I brought, I heard the door close and looked up to see Emily step in. I figured now was the perfect time to talk to her because I didn't know when I would get her alone again.

"Hey Bell, do you need any help?" I just shook my head at her and took a deep breath.

"Emily, did Mom tell you about the pictures Dad got it the mail?"

"Yes. She said Edward explained everything."

"He did. And I believe him Emily, I trust him. I mean you see how he is with us…" I shook my head. "I just don't understand why Dad can't believe him and get over it. I thought maybe you would know something…?" I inquired trailing off.

Living close to my parents, my sister saw them frequently and talked to them almost daily. She was by far the closest to them of the three of us. But whether she would tell me anything was a whole other issue.

"Well, I know it has something to do with Billy and Jacob."

"That's what I don't understand. Apparently Jacob has been telling Billy that he doesn't trust Edward, which for one, I don't understand why Jacob is talking to Billy about us in the first place. Second, Edward said Jacob has had a lot of disdain for him since they first met and can't figure out why."

"Bell, when did you meet Jacob again?"

"In April, why?"

"And when did you start dating Edward?"

"In May. Well, we knew each other before that but…" I definitely wasn't going to tell her about our first encounter. My sister would not at all approve of the night we met.

"Bell, for as observant as you usually are, you are exceptionally unobservant when it comes to men."

"What are you talking about?"

She chuckled dryly. "God. You don't realize what you look like at all do you. I can remember the boys in _my_ class thinking you were cute when you were only thirteen or fourteen years old! Jacob was no exception. He's had a thing for you since we were kids!"

"What?" I didn't even know him?

My mind was racing. If that was the case then did Jacob know who I was when we first met at the office? If so, why did he pretend he didn't know me? I was completely confused, I distinctly remembered meeting Jacob and he never let on that he knew me until he called me "Seth's Bella."

"Emily did Sam tell you that or…?" I trailed off.

"No Bella, everyone else knew he liked you growing up and you didn't even know he existed! You probably don't remember because when you were in junior high he was in high school. But he was very quiet, to the extreme. And because he was quite a bit older than you he was probably afraid of Charlie. Then he got an internship his junior year of high school to be a page in the state legislature and then after that he worked in Carlisle's office. So he wasn't around once you started noticing boys."

"I don't understand, so if he always like me, how come I literally only remember seeing him a handful of times growing up. I didn't even recognize him when we met at my office."

"Because like I said Bella, you were unobservant." Emily sighed. "You know I have always been jealous of you. You were just so beautiful and confident and carefree. Everyone liked you, boys and girls, but you didn't even notice. Then you met Seth and you two were so into each other that everything else in the world didn't matter anymore."

I couldn't figure this out. My sister, my perfect sister was jealous of _me_?

"Emily, I…how could you be?" I was shaking my head.

"Bella you are the absolute apple of Dad's eye. He has been good about hiding it, but you are by far Daddy's little girl and he is extremely protective of you." She chuckled. "I think it might be part of the reason you didn't date many people from Forks before you met Seth. I think they were scared shitless of Dad."

I was shaking my head. I couldn't figure any of this out.

"So Jacob…did Dad know he liked me too?"

"Oh yeah, but since you didn't even notice and then he left once you were old enough to date him, it all went by the wayside. Until recently of course. He and Billy always had a dream of getting Jacob together with one of us. But once I started dating Sam they gave up on me pretty quickly." She laughed.

What? My father and Billy always wanted us to get together. This was the first time I had ever heard anything of the sort. What the hell? This was all so confusing and coming out of nowhere.

"Emily, has Sam said anything? I mean, if Jacob was so interested in me, why didn't he ever show it?"

"Easy Bella." She shrugged. "He left the Res his junior year to be a page and then worked as an intern his senior year in D.C. Then he went to Georgetown and stayed out east. When he did come back to visit you were with Seth and he knew you were off limits. That doesn't mean he didn't still like you."

"How do you know all that Emily?"

She scoffed. "Because I actually talk to Mom and Dad" I rolled my eyes, "and from hanging out at the Res."

I shook my head. How could someone I hardly knew harbor feelings for me for almost twenty years and never show it? However, I still felt like there was more to the story.

"Well Emily that may be part of it but I still think there's more. I don't know if he's the one that sent the pictures, or…someone else." I hadn't told her about Lauren or Edward's past and I didn't plan to. "But it does explain some things I guess."

Just then Carlisle walked into the kitchen, back from whatever function he attended, and our discussion ended. I introduced him to Emily and we made our way outside to make more introductions and to start the party.

Luckily, Charlie was civil. But he didn't talk to Edward. At all. Which pissed me off. However, he seemed to genuinely get along with both Carlisle and Esme. He even chatted with Emmett and Rose for a bit.

Harper and Bree were inseparable and even wanted to blow out their candles at the same time and held hands through their birthday songs. It was adorable and Rosalie and I just chuckled at how close they had gotten. My mom of course kept mentioning them as cousins and bringing up future holidays. I had to almost put a clamp on her mouth by the end of the afternoon.

That night my parents went to the hotel I helped them book and Emily, Sam and the kids went to theirs. Edward and I took a sleepy Harper home who was tired out from all the swimming, sun and activity. We made our way into the condo and I put her to sleep while Edward took a shower and prepared us some drinks. I quickly hopped in the shower to wash off the chlorine and grime from the party.

It was then I got an idea. I put on the t-shirt I had been wearing on Tuesday night and a pair of black boy shorts. I wrapped my robe over it and put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out to the kitchen.

Edward was on his blackberry checking messages he missed throughout the day. I grabbed the Jameson and Ginger he poured me and joined him on the couch.

"Hey beautiful. So do you think Harper had fun today?"

"Yeah. She's still too little to really understand it, but I think she had fun. She and Bree are quite the pair."

He chuckled. "I know. Imagine when they're sixteen." I laughed but instantly thought of what that implied.

"Do you… I mean, do you think they will still be friends when they are sixteen?" I was being cryptic. I knew it. But for some reason, I wanted this to be his decision. _I _wanted him to be in my life and a father to Harper but I wanted to make sure that was what _he_ wanted first.

"Well I was thinking they might be closer than that. Like cousins." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I bit my lip. He set down his drink and turned to me. "Bella, when I said that I wanted to get married and have more kids with you on the Fourth, I meant it. I can't imagine my life without you by my side. You and Harper."

Then he turned thoughtful for a moment. "Is that…something you want too or…"

"Yes…" I whispered before he could even finish and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch and smiled. I moved forward to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I can't imagine my life without you either."

He took a deep breath. "I know it's all fast but...I don't want to wait very long for it."

Wait. What? The look of surprise must have taken my face and he quickly grabbed my hands.

"What I mean is, everything is kind of crazy right now and I think we should wait until after the election, but I don't want to wait too long either."

I let out the breath I was holding. "I think after the election sounds great." I smiled, when I really wanted to get up and do cartwheels across the living room.

"That and I would really like to get on your father's good side before I have to ask him." He chuckled.

My happy thoughts diminished for a moment and I sighed. "About that, I had an interesting conversation with Emily today."

"Oh. You _were _able to talk to her? I didn't see you two get much alone time so I didn't know if you would have the chance."

I sighed again. How was I going to tell him this? _So my sister thinks that Jacob has been in love with me for like twenty years._

Yeah, this isn't going to be fun. He already hates Jacob and I have seen that he has a bit of a jealous tendency.

"Yes. She and I talked in the kitchen. And I found out a lot of information that I never knew."

"How so?" He questioned.

_Well, might as well just rip off the duct tape._

I told him about our entire conversation, starting with the fact that I never paid much attention or even remembered him; I didn't want him to think I had been hiding something, rather Emily called me unobservant. Then I told him how apparently Jacob was very shy until he became an intern and how I never knew him after that because he was out East and I was living my life with Seth. Finally, I told him what she said about Charlie.

"I can tell." He responded, sipping his drink.

"What?"

"Call it men's intuition" he smirked, "but I can feel how protective he is of you. I think, maybe I knew it even before meeting him, and that was part of the reason I was so nervous. Maybe it's also because I feel so protective of you as well."

"That still doesn't excuse his behavior. He should have let you explain or at least give you the benefit of the doubt, rather than gossiping like an old woman with Billy." I exhaled loudly, tired of the situation with Charlie and Jacob.

I leaned into Edward and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I know but...I understand it now." He murmured in my ear.

"How's that?"

"Because there's nothing I wouldn't do for you and for Harper."

My breath caught. I didn't think I could love this man any more than I already did, but in that instant my heart grew. Tears welled in my eyes and Edward bent down to look at me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"I just…" I bit my lip and tried to hold off the tears but one slipped out of my eye and down my cheek and he gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you so much." I whispered placing my hands on his.

"I love you too." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me gently.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. It started out sweet and tender, slow gentle kisses which grew into full wet kisses. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and he opened breathing me in. Suddenly our slow sweet kisses turned more fervent. My tongue moved against his and I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He groaned and pulled me onto his lap.

I straddled him as we sat on the couch, our tongues refusing to retreat. He moved his hands under my robe and onto my ass and pulled me closer to him. We were so close, a hint of air couldn't move between us. Edward slowly caressed my ass and then tilted my shoulders and I dropped my head back. He placed open-mouth kisses from my collarbone up my neck to my jaw before claiming my mouth again.

His hands moved to untie my robe and he brushed his fingers over my breasts causing me to moan and squeeze my legs around him and press into his erection. I could feel how impossibly hard he was, how much he wanted me; it was as much as I wanted him and that excited me even more.

He pulled his mouth from mine for a second to push my robe completely off me and stopped. His piercing green eyes were smoldering.

"Bella." He said thickly. "Is this the t-shirt you were wearing on Tuesday?"

It was then I remembered that I had put on his shirt and the black boy shorts and my mouth drew into a devious grin and I nodded.

"Uhhhh." He let out a strangled sound and his eyes grew impossibly darker. He licked his lips and I could tell he was trying to form words.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Oh my God Bella."

Suddenly his lips and hands were everywhere and he pulled me tightly to him. Our tender kisses turned fiery and eager. Every touch of his lips was like a hot coal searing my skin. His hands gave me shocks of electricity as he moved them under my shirt to my breasts, teasing my nipples. I was so needy for him I ground against him causing him to growl.

I reached down and pulled on the bottom of his shirt and ripped it over his head and then ran my fingernails down the perfect muscles of his chest.

"Fuck." He exclaimed and instantly pulled on my ponytail forcing my head back and bit down on the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

"Ugh. Edward." Suddenly he picked me up and turned me around so that I was sitting between his legs on the sofa.

"Jesus Christ Bella, seeing you with my name on your back…" I could hear him swallow and then his lips were back on my neck and his hands were under my shirt and moving down my stomach to my center. He spread my legs and without notice plunged his fingers into me as he bit down on my neck again.

"God! Edward!"

"Stand up." He ordered. I complied and he grabbed my boy shorts and tore them down my body, barely giving me time to step out of them before he spread my legs and slammed his fingers into me again.

I cried out and leaned to grab the coffee table in front of me.

"Fuck Bella. Jesus, you have the fucking greatest ass." And before I knew it he bit down on my right cheek. I had never had anyone do that but it was like I was electrocuted as a blaze ignited in me and shot straight to my core.

I turned around swiftly and threw my hands into his chest; taking him off guard and making him fall back into the sofa. I was instantly on him and pulling at the waist band of his pants and boxers and he lifted up to remove them. I could never get over the sight of him. He was the perfect form of a man from his broad shoulders to his chest, his abs, his strong legs and his glorious cock lying before me.

His eyes were heavy with lust and I instantly grabbed onto him and he almost snarled at me.

I looked down at my hands on him and back up. "Baby I want to taste you."

"Only if I can taste you." With that he picked me up again flipping me around, laying us on the sofa lengthwise. I instantly took him in my mouth and he groaned. But in a second his mouth was on me and his hands spread my legs and pulled me to him and ran his tongue flatly along my slit.

I was having trouble focusing between his rock hard cock and the ministrations he was performing on me. I licked up his length and then used my thumb to press along his vein. He shuddered and then rammed his tongue into me and I bucked back into him. I took him entirely in my mouth and caressed his balls and wrapped my other hand around his base. I used my hand to press up as I pulled my mouth up sucking fiercely and he groaned again and then plunged his fingers into me and licked my clit furiously.

I was writhing above him and he was thrusting his hips into my mouth. It was then I looked at him under my lashes and he was looking at me and I instantly moaned on him. He tensed and pulled back.

"Fuck baby that was so hot, oh my God, I'm gonna cum."

I took him fully then and he shot down the back of my throat and at the same time he bit down on my clit and I clenched around his fingers. We were both moaning loudly and twitching. He slowly stroked me and brought me back down as I cleaned up every remnant. Then he sat up and spun me around and crashed his mouth to mine and we could taste ourselves on one another.

He pulled back and ran his hands through my hair, taking out my ponytail.

"That was exactly like my dream, but so much fucking better with you wearing my shirt."

"What dream?" I asked him as he sucked on the pulse point in my neck and my vision blurred.

"I had a dream of us doing that when I stayed at the Fairmont, the day after our first night together. I couldn't get you out of head. I fucking wanted you then. Needed you. Just like I do now."

I could feel him growing hard under me and I ground my hips into him.

"Baby, should we take this to the bedroom?"

"Mmmm on one condition…." He gave me a wicked smile.

I quirked my eyebrow at him as he looked up. "The shirt stays on and the toy comes out."

"Well, I think I can agree to that."

"Fuck. _Just_ like my dream." He picked me up and sprinted to the bedroom.

*&^%$#

The next two weeks were busy for both of us. Edward was gearing up for the primary. Even though his father had the nomination locked up, he was assisting other candidates he endorsed.

I was working on another amicus brief for a major case that was going to be heard by the Washington Supreme Court and I had to attend an event sponsored by the Washington Women's Leadership Coalition. CARE was one of many foundations represented at the event and Maggie said it was the biggest PR event of the year. Thus, all of the directors from CARE had to attend.

Unfortunately, Edward had to be in Olympia for two days for the Primary and couldn't come to the event with me. I was disappointed, considering it would have given us another chance to get dressed up and actually attend the event together. I decided to simply go by myself.

The Primary was on July 30 and Edward left town late last night because he had to be up this morning for a myriad of events in Olympia. The Party was planning a celebration for the night of the primary in the capital city and Edward of course needed to be there considering the number of donors, volunteers, and party officials who would be in attendance.

I went to work early on the 29th, my work bag weighed down with case law and treatises for the brief I was working on. I stepped into the lobby at CARE only to find an old, friendly, familiar face talking on his cell phone and drinking a cup of coffee.

He saw me and his face instantly broke into a wide smile. He said his good-byes to the person on the other end of the line.

"Embry Call, what on earth are you doing here?" I exclaimed as I dropped my bag and gave him a big hug.

"My my, Bella Swan. Whoops! I mean Bella Clearwater. How are you sweetheart?" He said as he kissed both my cheeks. I winced but gave him a smile and squeezed his arms.

"It's good to see you! I haven't seen you since...wow, the summer after graduation probably."

"No dear, but you are looking better and better with age. Now how is it you are back in Seattle? I thought you moved to Portland."

I didn't want to divulge a lot while we were standing in the lobby. Jessica's nosy eyes and ears were already pegged on our conversation.

"I just moved back actually. What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Well, I am in town speaking on behalf of National Gay and Lesbian Task Force at the Women's Leadership event tomorrow night."

"Really! I am attending the event. I am a Director here at CARE."

"Not practicing?" He said questioningly.

"Well yes, I practiced for a few years but…" I didn't want Jessica listening to any more of our conversation. "Do you have time for a cup of coffee or are you meeting someone?"

"I was supposed to meet with Virginia Masen but I am quite early. Still on eastern time I guess. I don't have to meet with her until 9."

Virginia Masen was married to Carlisle's second cousin and close friend of Esme's. She and Esme started the CARE foundation. Virginia reduced her hours significantly when she was diagnosed with breast cancer four years ago and I rarely saw her in the office. Now she acted mostly as the liason between other organizations and helped with fundraising. Her daughter, Sasha, was openly lesbian and worked for a major advocacy group in Seattle.

"Let me just run this back to my office and we can grab a Starbucks downstairs."

"Sounds great, I need to make a quick phone call anyway."

I swiftly walked back to my office and dropped my work bag. I thought about the last time I saw Embry. I was up in Seattle for my bachelorette party because the majority of my friends still lived there even though I moved to Portland with Seth only days after graduation. Being the exuberant gay man he was, Embry insisted he attend the party. I of course wanted him to come along because he was always the life of the party and he didn't disappoint that night.

He was my sidekick during all of my involvement with the U-Dub Democrats. I was the president and Embry was my VP. We always joked that if either of us ran for office we would be the other's right hand "woman" in a heartbeat.

Embry and I attended all sorts of events, worked on campaigns, participated in marches and handed out flyers on campus. He was an avid activist for GLBT rights and was the person who transformed me from being a flannel shirt wearing, shopping-hater to the fashion interested woman I am today. He always made our shopping trips a blast because he was hilariously funny and he had an eye for the best finds. Not to mention he didn't mince any words and taught me how to find what looked best on me.

I lost touch with him when he joined the Peace Corps for a few years the fall after graduation. I found out through some old friends at U-Dub that he moved to D.C. when he was done with the Peace Corps but the two of us never reconnected.

I strode back to the reception area and noticed Jessica on the phone and eyeing us suspiciously as we got on the elevator.

"You ready easy EB?" I winked and he chuckled.

"Of course Tinkerbell." I laughed at my old nickname. I called him easy EB because he was the king of random hook-ups. And even though he was a gay man, ironically his middle name was Butch, making his initials EB. He always called me Tinkerbell because I was a perfectionist when it came to getting things together for a Dems event. He said I could never quit "tinkering" with anything.

We made our way to Starbucks and ordered our drinks. We took a seat in the corner booth, ironically where Edward and I sat only weeks before.

"So, how is that hunky husband of yours?" Embry asked.

Shit. I knew I was going to have to tell him about Seth. Even though it was getting easier now that Edward and I were together, it still hurt, especially when I had to tell people that knew him and just hadn't seen us in a while.

"Well, EB, actually…." I blew out a breath, "my life has changed a lot in the last three years."

"Oh no Bella did something happen between you two?" I could see the worry start to cross his face.

"Yeah. Well, Seth was hit by a drunk driver almost three years ago." I exhaled. "He was killed instantly."

"Oh my God, Bella I am so sorry, I didn't hear." He pulled me into a tight hug. I forgot how much I missed my good friend. He was always one to comfort me and make me laugh when I was down.

"It's ok. We're doing ok." He sat and stroked my hand.

"We?" He gave me a strange look.

"We had a daughter, or rather, I have a daughter. Harper. She just turned two last week."

His brow furrowed and he thought for a moment. "Wait if Seth has been gone for almost three years and she just turned two…"

"Yeah, I had just found out I was pregnant when he died." I exhaled slowly.

"Jesus Bella that sucks."

I laughed dryly. "I know." And like always Embry lightened the mood and switched topics. He asked about Harper and Angela and Kate and how my parents were doing. We talked about Portland and law school and my work there. He told me about the Peace Corps and moving to D.C. He was the one of the policy directors at the NGLTF in D.C. which was why he was asked to speak at the event that night. I told him about my move back to Seattle and my job at CARE. It was so good to catch up with my old friend.

"We should go together tonight! It would be like old times!" He exclaimed.

"Haha, I might have to run that by my boyfriend." I chuckled.

"Boyfriend? So you have met someone new, tell me all about him."

"He's great. Really, really great." I said with a far off look.

"Sounds to me like someone is in love." He quipped.

I sighed contentedly. "I am. Very much so. And EB, I hate to admit it but, I have never felt like this about anyone, even Seth."

"Wow. That's saying a lot."

"I know."

"So who is he?"

I chuckled. "Would you believe it's Edward Cullen?"

He let out a low whistle. "Shit Tinkerbell you really know how to pick 'em. I have seen pictures of him and he is some serious man candy, like freaking Zeus my dear."

"Tell me about it." I giggled and rolled my eyes at him.

I proceeded to tell him how we met and Embry of course thought it was "so like me" to not call him for two months and laughed his ass off at the karma of our almost meetings and then meeting again in front of his whole family. I told him how good he was with Harper and how I thought he was really "the one" and that only recently we discussed getting married after the election.

"Bella. I am so glad you have found someone great. You deserve it; especially after all you have been through. I wish I would have known, I wish I could have helped in some way."

"It's ok EB. I'm doing well now. I really am. I am in a really great place and moving forward."

"Well, we better get upstairs. I don't want to be late for my meeting."

I sighed. "Yeah, I need to really pound out that amicus brief now since we have the event tonight."

"I bet Edward could help you pound something." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I slapped him playfully on the arm. "Oh EB, you never change."

*&^%$#

I worked feverishly the rest of the day on my brief and didn't even have a chance to talk to Edward since he was bogged down with events.

That night I dressed in a simple black strapless dress that gathered on the side. Alice agreed to watch Harper and I didn't plan to stay late anyhow. Embry rented a town car for us and picked me up at Alice and Jasper's since he wanted to meet Harper.

We made our way to the event and I used my time to meet other directors from various charitable organizations and activist groups. Embry was busy doing the same and preparing for his speech. He delivered a fantastic speech. He always was a great orator and had a flare for the dramatic. I agreed to a dance with him before I decided to head home. He offered to catch a cab and the town car dropped me off at Jasper and Alice's house. It was late, so I decided to simply stay at their place and go home early with Harper in the morning.

I slipped out of my dress and sent Edward a quick text, since I knew he was attending a rather large party function that night as well. I kissed Harper goodnight and climbed under the covers in the guest bedroom and listened to the sweet breaths of my little girl as she slept.

I thought back to almost five months ago when I was in the very same spot when I moved to Seattle and how much my life had changed since then. I smiled as I thought of how Edward was the reason I was in such a good place now, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17 Illusion

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 17: Illusion**

**Edward Cullen**

I sighed and set my drink down on the bar of my suite at the hotel. I was in Olympia for two days for the Primary on the 30th of July. There were several events planned for the next two days. We had early breakfasts, speeches, fundraisers, meet and greets with supporters and volunteers and of course a large celebration the night of the actual Primary to commend the winners.

I arrived late at night on the 28th to prepare for the next two days. I left Harper and Bella in her warm bed and her warm condo in Seattle at 9:00 to make the hour long drive down to Olympia. The more times I had to leave the more I hated it. I loved having dinner with Bella and Harper, playing with Harper and reading her stories, then making love to Bella before we drifted off to sleep and waking up next to her the next morning. It made me want to spend every night like that all the more, but with her as my wife.

I thought about the past few weeks since the Fourth of July. We had officially broached the marriage and children topics after I inadvertently blurted it out in my quest to make amends on the Fourth. I wasn't lying, however, and I wanted Bella to know as such on the night of Harper's birthday. Hell, I had been thinking about marrying her since the first weekend we reunited, maybe even our first night together as unbelievable as it seemed.

And children. I never thought I would be that guy: the one who couldn't wait to be a father, who couldn't wait to see his wife pregnant and then holding their newborn child, the one who gushed over the things their kids were doing and couldn't wait to rush home every night to see them and be the quintessential family man. But, the more time I spent with Bella and saw the type of mother she _already _was, I longed for it. I already thought of Harper as my own and I longed to have more kids with her and teach them how to swim like I did with Harper on her birthday. I longed for more Birthday parties, and cookouts and baseball games. Hell even potty-training with Harper was comical lately, especially the fact that she seemed to listen to me more than Bella.

_Shit Cullen. Potty-training? Wow. You are a sucker. _

Oh well. I had also never been happier in my life and I knew with every part of my soul it was because of Bella and Harper. I thought back to the day I took Harper to the zoo, just the two of us.

_I stopped by Bella's office at 12:00 to see if she wanted to join me for lunch. She looked up and smiled her beautiful smile and my heart skipped. Like it always did when I saw her. Like I am a thirteen year old girl. _

_Oh yeah. So fucking what. Give me a break, I am in love._

_I told her to grab Harper and bring her with us because I had a surprise for her._

_We went to the little deli down the street from the Tower, where we went the first day we had lunch together. We laughed through lunch and I helped Harper eat her fruit cup and Bella joked about her mother's latest hobby of crocheting. _

"_I swear. I really hope none of our kids pick up her tendencies." Then she looked at me quickly as if to gage my reaction and I just smiled. _

"_Love, she's your mother, and you are half of her. Any part of you will be just fine." I smiled at her and she gave me a warm smile in return. _

"_Speaking of which," I might as well tell her my intentions for the afternoon, "I thought we could hit the zoo this afternoon."_

"_Oh. Edward I can't. I have to finish that brief and I have a meeting with Liam at 3:00." _

"_I know." She looked at me curiously. "That's why, I am going to take Harper to the zoo and you can finish your brief. Stay as late as you need to, and then we can spend the rest of the weekend together."_

_Her face softened and I thought she was going to cry for a moment._

"_Edward, you don't have to do that." She whispered._

"_I know. But I want to." I looked down at Harper and gave her a silly face and she giggled. "Bud. Gwape?" She held up a grape for me to eat and I took it. _

"_See, she feeds me, why wouldn't I want to spend time with her." I joked. _

_Bella laughed and gazed at the two of us. "Ok, but as long as you are sure. She gets tired in the afternoon, so if she gets cranky don't be afraid to take her home or back to the daycare." _

"_We'll be fine Love." _

_And so Harper and I spent the afternoon at the zoo. She insisted I carry her most of the time, and she clutched Buddy the entire time we were there. I didn't mind. I loved holding her and I found it heartening that she always had Buddy with her as well._

_I lifted her up to see the bears and the leopards and tried to teach her the names of the different animals. We practiced the sounds that the different animals made as we walked through the exhibits. We ate ice cream and went to the petting zoo, and she rode a pony and laughed and squealed as we went around in a circle._

_It was so natural taking her out, even just the two of us. I felt like we had an even stronger connection than before and the entire afternoon I kept thinking about being a father to her. It felt like she was my own already. _

_Around 4:00 she fell asleep on my shoulder and I made my way out of the zoo and strapped her into her car seat. Luckily, I had worn a hat and sunglasses trying to remain inconspicuous, so I didn't have much interference that day. I drove home and put her to sleep and worked on my laptop until six. _

_I thought about ordering food for Bella and I because I figured she wouldn't be home for a while, and when she did get home, she probably wouldn't want to cook. I went to look for a takeout menu and opened a drawer full of flyers. I was sifting through it when a card caught my eye. _

_Jason Jenks, Attorney at Law, Adoption Specialist_

_Did Bella want me to adopt Harper? Maybe he was just an acquaintance from somewhere, attorneys network all the time. _

_Did I want to adopt her? _

_Just then the baby monitor sounded notifying me that Harper had woken from her nap. I walked into her room and flipped on the light and she was standing in her crib with her arms already open for me to lift her._

"_Bud! Bud!" _

"_Hey Harps. Should we go have some dinner?"_

"_Bewes?"_

_I chuckled. "I know, you want berries. How about some pizza too? We'll order some for when Momma gets home."_

"_Za!" She squealed. I looked down at her smiling face and her big brown eyes and I knew the answer to my question._

I sipped my Jameson that I expressly requested the hotel stock in the bar. I changed into some pajama pants and settled into bed with my laptop.

I knew the next two days were going to be grueling. I literally started the day running with a breakfast at 7:00, another breakfast at 8:00, a meeting and then a brunch at 10:00.

Shit, I am going to gain fifty pounds just attending events. _I should get up early and hit the gym in the morning. _

And of course that was just the morning schedule, it would continue throughout the day like that. It wasn't always that bad, mostly just because of the Primary, but it did make me question the thought of campaigning for Senate myself.

My father was running from one event to the next and I often had to be at his side so I could get "experience" working the campaign trail. Sometimes I felt like an idiot. Here I was thirty-four years old basically shadowing him like I was in high school doing a career day.

_Please write an essay, 500 words or less about "a day in the life" of (fill in the blank)._

I drew a deep breath as I opened my email to make sure everything was set for tomorrow. I knew the worries I had were really unfounded and people didn't look at my job that way. I knew I had an important role in fundraising, especially with my experience in D.C. I was allowed a once-over of each speech before my father gave it so that I could provide any input based on my constant following of the issues. Sometimes it was just hard to get over the concept of being the Senator's son. It was difficult setting myself apart from Carlisle Cullen, Senate Majority Leader from the great state of Washington.

I sat in bed and finished up my emails and sipped my Jameson until I realized it was almost midnight and I needed to be up in five hours if I wanted to hit the gym. I shut everything down and turned off the light and sent Bella a quick "I love you and good night" text and drifted off to sleep.

*&^%$#

July 29th

7:00 Breakfast with AFL/CIO local chapters.

8:00 Breakfast with Washington Women's Alliance

9:00 Meeting with State Board of Education Members (Breakfast Included)

10:00 Carlisle Speech and Brunch with Clean Air Coalition of Washington

12:00 Senate Campaign Function- Local Campaign Workers and Volunteers- Organizing for Primary Voting (Lunch Included)

2:00 Meeting with Governor and Advisors Regarding Federal Legislation with Earmarks for Washington Projects

4:00 Rally at Capital- Speeches and Get out the Vote Drive

5:00 Happy Hour/Fundraising Function with Safe Forestry

7:00 Dinner Function with State Teacher's Union

10:00 Brief Wrap-Up and Planning Session for Primary Day with Campaign Officials

*&^%$#

July 30th

I woke up groggily. My brain was tired from the previous day's events and I had a bit of a headache from the scotch I all too eagerly downed during our wrap-up the night before. I knew today was going to be another impossibly long day. My father even had to drive back to Seattle to vote, because it had to be on TV, only to return to Olympia for the rally tonight. I, however, would stay in Olympia all day again attending functions just like the day before.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6:00. I thought of Bella getting out of bed right now, in her fucking hot boy shorts and tank top that she always wore to bed at night. I groaned, I missed having our evening together the last two nights and the thought made me instantly hard, which wasn't difficult since I already had a semi from the morning.

I slowly clamored out of bed to make my way to the shower. I knew I wouldn't be able to hit the gym this morning, but I would at least have time for a nice long shower. I stepped in and let the warm water run over me, caressing my tense muscles. I thought about Bella again. We didn't even have a chance to talk yesterday because of my schedule. We merely traded a few texts. I knew she had to attend the Women's Leadership event last night and I was disappointed I couldn't attend with her.

Just the thought of her all dressed up, in some sexy evening gown, with her hair piled on top of her head and her long beautiful neck exposed.

Fuck, I was completely hard now.

_Now I have to take care of this little problem. _

I leaned back and thought about the plethora of fantastic nights that I could recall for assistance. All I had to do was think of Bella.

Jesus, she's so unbelievably sexy. She's a Goddess and confident and I absolutely could not get enough of her.

The night of Harper's birthday was incredible. We basically lived out my dream from the Fairmont and then proceeded to the bedroom to live out another fantasy of mine with her. And God damn if that wasn't incredible as well.

But as I stroked myself thinking about all of our fantastic nights together, a more recent one came to mind…

_We decided to take a drive after dinner because Harper was at Emmett and Rose's with Bree so we could have a "date night." We spent every night together when I was in town, but that was usually just making dinner at her condo and then staying in. _

_Rose got wind of this and decided we needed a night out. She said I could thank her later. I didn't know what that meant; but I had a feeling she and Bella were up to something. _

_We had dinner at a new sushi place that Bella wanted to try and then took my car for a drive up to a favorite lookout point of mine. It had spectacular views of the space needle and downtown Seattle. _

_We sat in the car and chatted and enjoyed the view until I felt Bella's hand start sneaking up my thigh. _

"_As much as I would love to do this here Beautiful, we can't. What if we got caught? It would be terrible for the campaign."_

"_Oh Edward, don't be such a square. We aren't going to get caught here." She had a devilish grin on her face as she slowly caressed my thigh._

_My brain was telling me this was a really bad idea and getting caught doing something like this was political suicide. But of course the other more bulging part of my anatomy wasn't listening at the moment. _

_She leaned over and nibbled on my ear and blew on it, making me shiver and sending electricity through my already traitorous body. _

"_Besides baby, I thought you told me when we were in Forks you wanted to save parking for another time." _

_I groaned. I had told her that. And the fact that she catalogued that tidbit of information in her mind made me want her all the more. _

"_Bella, really, what if we got caught? It would be terrible for both of us." I made one final attempt, my body slowly diverting any blood flow I had left going to my brain to the south instead._

"_Mmmm. Trust me, no one will catch us." With that, she reached back and pulled something out of her purse. I looked around nervously until finally I thought 'what the hell?' It was like being seventeen again and sneaking away with my high school girlfriend._

_Only this was going to be so much better. Much much better. _

_Bella turned back to me and began kissing the pulse point on my neck and licking me up my jaw and then taking my earlobe in her teeth again. Her hands moved down to undo my belt and my pants. She pulled slightly and I lifted my hips as her mouth claimed mine and she all but climbed in my lap. _

_I pulled back from her for second. "Baby this might be easier if we move to the back seat." _

"_Trust me Edward it won't take either of us long." _

_I quirked an eyebrow at her when I noticed she had something in her other hand. _

_I moved the seat back all the way, but without fully reclining it. Bella climbed the rest of the way over the console and straddled me and then gripped whatever was in her hand and squeezed out a clear gel-like substance. _

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_It's and intensifying cream, it makes the…sensations more heightened."_

_Good God. I didn't know if I could handle that. Bella already heightened my senses to the point I thought I was going to incinerate from the inside out most of the time._

_Before I could say anything her warm hand was on me, stroking me with the cool feel of the slick gel. _

_Holy Fucking Christ! _

_Seconds later I thought my cock had burst into flames. _

_She must have noticed the look on my face because she grinned wickedly. _

"_Now you put it on me." She moved over to straddle me and lifted her dress around her waist. That was when I realized she wasn't wearing any panties. _

"_Jesus Christ Bella, you weren't wearing any panties. Were you planning this?" _

_Of course she was…_

"_Maybe." She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Now c'mon Cullen you were the one worried about getting caught." _

_Fuck she just called me Cullen._

_I grabbed the tube, and spread the gel on my forefingers and reached up to stroke her. Within seconds she was moaning and writhing above me. _

_I tossed the tube to the passenger seat and her mouth met mine in fervor. I literally felt like I was on fire and the risk of getting caught only amplifying my excitement._

_She wiggled and positioned herself and then lifted a knee up between my hip and the door and threw the other leg over the console toward the back seat. _

"_The only thing is…you're going to have to do the work baby." She smirked. _

_I grabbed her waist and lifted her a bit and positioned myself at her entrance and then slammed her down on me. _

"_Holy…fucking…ugh!"_

_I could barely speak. The combination of the gel and being inside her was so extreme I almost came instantly. _

_Jesus we had hardly done anything yet. _

_Her mouth met mine again feverishly as I grabbed her hips and rocked her against me. I could literally feel every sensation, like my cock was shattering into pieces inside of her. I knew this was going to be quick and I just had to hold off long enough to get her. _

"_Oh my God, Edward, Jesus this is unbelievable."_

"_You feel that too?" I asked, hoping to God she was close. _

"_Oh my God, yes." _

_I moved her hips faster and with what little leverage I had thrust into her harder. She moaned and pressed her hands to my shoulders and lolled her head back. I attacked her neck with my mouth and bit and licked the juncture of her shoulder where I knew she liked. _

_I could feel her walls tightening and with the intensifying cream it felt like a fucking clamp had come down around my cock. _

"_God. Bella. Fuck, I'm gonna come."_

"_Ugh. Me too. Edward, Edward!" With one final thrust I slammed into her and we both went flying over the edge. _

_I wrapped my arms around her, her leg still bent to my chest and both of us gasping for breaths. _

_I looked around to see that the car had fogged up. It was like a scene from a TV sitcom. I quickly glanced in my review and my side mirrors, what I could see anyway, to make sure we still wouldn't get caught. _

_I gave Bella a quick but passionate kiss and she giggled as I helped her climb off me. _

_We cleaned ourselves up with the tissues she brought, additional evidence that she planned this little foray, and I turned on the car and backed out to leave. _

_Just as we were exiting from the viewpoint onto the street a police car turned into the lookout area. I pulled onto the road and sped off toward Bella's condo. _

"_Oh my God, we almost got caught." I said in an exasperated tone._

_Bella laughed at me. "C'mon Cullen you have to admit it was kind of hot taking a risk like that."_

"_Well as much as I agree, I think we should keep it out of public places there Ms. Exhibitionist." I smirked at her but then I lowered my voice. _

"_But I am definitely not against using that…gel, or whatever the hell it was, again." _

"_Well I don't know about you, but I am still feeling the effects of it. I wouldn't be against using it when we get home." She raised her eyebrows at me knowingly and I pressed down on the accelerator…_

I sighed in relief and utter satisfaction as I shut off the shower and shaved and got ready for the day. I couldn't help but smile at my thoughts of my sexy minx, the woman who was absolutely perfect for so many reasons. Not only did she never fail to surprise me and every time we made love it was mind-blowing. But she was also confident, caring, smart and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was completely and utterly in love with her.

I finished dressing and made my way to the lobby to meet Peter, Jacob, Lauren and Tanya before attending a breakfast; again our first of several that morning.

I decided I would give Bella a quick call before she went into the office and I had to start attending the never-ending event line-up again today. I also just needed to hear her voice; especially if I was going to have to deal with Jacob and Lauren today.

She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey handsome. I was just thinking about you."

"Hey beautiful, how is your morning going?"

"Much better now. I am a bit tired from the fundraiser but how are you?"

"Good. Did you stay out late?"

"Not too late, but you're never going to believe who I…." She trailed off and it sounded like Harper was screeching in the background.

"Sorry, still arguing over potty-training. I swear. I think it will be easier if she just stays in diapers."

I laughed at her and we chatted for a few more minutes until I saw Jacob wander into the lobby.

"I have to go. I will call you tonight between dinner and the Party celebration."

"Ok. I love you, have a good day."

"I love you too. You too. Bye."

I ended my call and turned my phone to vibrate since I knew we had a lot of speeches ahead today. Jacob strode over to me as I flipped through my emails.

"Talking to the little lady?" He said.

I gave him a strange look. Since when did he ask me about…well, anything?

"Yes. Just catching up since we didn't get a chance yesterday."

"Well it was a busy day yesterday. And there will be lots of busy days ahead, especially once _you _run." I didn't miss the inflection in his voice.

"Yes. I realize that." Where was he going with this? "Is there something you needed Jacob?"

"Just saying. I mean it has to be hard for her, with you gone all the time. I would think she might wonder if it's worth it. Maybe look for something, or someone, better."

"Like who? You?" I ridiculed. "Please." I rolled my eyes at him.

"All I am saying is she is a beautiful woman. I bet she has lots of offers when you are away and gets awfully lonely at night."

I was enraged instantly. How dare he imply something like that about Bella? With a flash I was right in his face as I could feel the blood boiling up under my flesh.

"If you ever say another word about her, I swear I will end you. You will be nothing. Do you hear me?"

"What's going on here?" I suddenly heard Peter come up behind me and place his hand on my shoulder.

My anger was coursing through my veins as Jacob and I were bolted to floor locked in furious glare. I could feel the heat seeping out of my pores as I stood there fuming.

Finally, Tanya and Lauren managed to pull Jacob away and Peter turned me toward him.

I drew deep breaths willing the anger to dissipate, but I could literally see spots across my eyes, my nostrils were flaring and my ears were on fire.

Peter took in my expression and merely grabbed my shoulder to lead me outside to get some fresh air. I gulped in the air and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"What was that all about Edward?"

"It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing Edward, what is going on with you two? I have been able to tell you don't like each other and you have kept your animosity at bay so far, but I can't have you two blowing up on the campaign trail." He said sternly.

"He said some things that were inappropriate."

"About."

"Bella."

"Ah." Peter crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "You know I am not going to stand here and blow sunshine up your ass Edward. But if you let Jacob get under your skin you are going to have a very tough time if you run in six years. People will be attacking you left and right and that includes your wife and family."

I looked at him incredulously. How could he know how deep my feelings ran for Bella?

"You think I don't know Edward?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "I have known your father for over twenty years and it is my job to protect him. He tells me everything, including what is going on with his family, so I can be on the lookout regarding issues that may arise."

I exhaled and closed my eyes and nodded.

"Now C'mon. We have one of four breakfasts to attend today and your father will be back from voting in Seattle around 10:00."

Peter didn't say any more. He was never one to beat around the bush and he also didn't dwell on a subject. I didn't feel like dealing with the issues of the pictures we received and my suspicions of Jacob at the moment so I let it pass. Nothing had happened in almost a month since the Fourth and I figured whoever did it tried to break us up. It didn't work, so they moved on.

I motioned to head back to the lobby and took another deep breath to collect myself. I would just have to keep my distance from Jacob today.

*&^%$#

The day was another absolute circus like the day before. The one respite I had was some time between my last meeting at 4:00 and the celebration tonight. I decided to head to my room and relax for a bit. The results celebration began at 8:00 once the polls closed and they started announcing the winners. We wouldn't have any official acceptance speeches until 9:00 so I had some time to put my feet up for a bit. Unfortunately, the celebration later would last well into the morning. I knew I probably should sit with the other campaign staff and look at exit polls and voting patterns in some of the districts around the state. But I figured those numbers would be analyzed so much between now and November, a few hours of my sanity would be worth missing out.

At 5:00 I strode into the hotel after the long day of meetings and events wanting nothing more than a strong drink and some peace and quiet. Just as I passed the front desk, the attendant flagged me down.

"Mr. Cullen. I have a package here for you."

"A package?" Who would send me a package when I am on the campaign trail?

"Just sign here to show you received it." I signed my name on the line and looked at the package. It was a plain manila envelope with my name and room number on it. I was instantly suspicious. It looked similar to the one sent to Charlie.

"Do you know who sent this?" I asked the attendant.

"No sir. I'm sorry."

"Well did someone drop it off personally?"

"No it was left in the intake box during the night I believe." She shrugged.

"Hmmm. Thank you." I looked at the package skeptically as I turned to walk away.

I strode up to my room apprehensively. I had a feeling whatever was in this envelope was not campaign related and was not going to be pleasant.

By the time I opened my door my palms were sweating and the hairs on the back of my neck were raised. I set the manila envelope on the bar and paced back and forth a few times staring at it.

Finally, I blew out a breath and grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.

My heart stopped.

It was pictures.

Pictures of Bella.

She was sitting in a booth. No, it was the booth at Starbucks where we sat only weeks ago. She was hugging a man.

Then another picture of him holding her hand.

And another of him with his arm around her.

And getting out of a town car.

And kissing her on the cheek.

And dancing.

And, oh my God, my head was spinning and I was gasping for air. My chest was constricting and I felt like I had lead bricks on my shoulders pressing me down.

Why would she do this?

Who the fuck was he?

I threw the pictures across the room and they scattered across the floor. I felt like it was the pieces of my heart being ripped out of my body.

I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands, rocking my body. I couldn't get my mind to stop. It was speeding out of control like a runaway train.

No. She wouldn't. She wouldn't do this. The envelope was like the one sent to Charlie. It had to be fake or contrived somehow. Someone had to be behind it and I could only think of one person.

Jacob.

It had to be. I knew it had to be him after our confrontation this morning and the things he said. He was the one who had the pictures taken and somehow got them to me. He would know I was in Olympia and what room I would be staying in.

But I couldn't help the rage and jealously that coursed through me. It couldn't stop the one question that, even if he had the pictures taken, wouldn't be answered.

Who the hell is this guy hugging her, and holding her hand and kissing her on the cheek and dancing with her? When I am out of town for Christ's sake!

I needed to settle down and think through this. She attended a public event and obviously went with him. She wouldn't do that if he was someone she was fooling around with. She wouldn't fool around on me.

Would she?

Fuck! My mind was racing with thoughts of another man's hands on her, his lips on her, her writhing and moaning and calling another man's name and I began freaking out.

Without thinking I grabbed my cell phone to call her. I knew she was probably still at the office since she was working on another big amicus brief, but I had to talk to her. I had to get this settled.

I heard it ring four times and about when I thought it would click over to voicemail she picked up and answered breathlessly.

"Bella."

"Oh Edward. I didn't even have a chance to look at the screen. How was your day?"

"Not so good. We need to talk about something."

"What is it?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I got some pictures in an unmarked envelope."

"What kind of pictures?"

"They are of you, with another man. Yesterday at Starbucks and at the Women's Leadership Event. Bella what the hell is going on?"

Just then the line went dead.

"Bella? Bella?"

I tried calling her back and it went straight to voicemail. I left a message for her to call me.

I tried her again and again. Still voicemail.

Fuck! Why wasn't she picking up the phone?

Was it true? Was what Jacob said true? Was she lonely? Was my not being around enough affecting her? Was she cheating on me?

No she can't be. Bella would never do that. She didn't get a chance to explain.

But did she hang up on me? Or did her phone die? Fuck, why hasn't she called me back?

My mind was racing and I kept willing myself to settle down but I couldn't. I couldn't get it all out of my head between the pictures and his comments and I felt like my chest was going to implode.

I needed to run. I needed to get out of this room. I needed to do something.

I got up and put on some shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed my I-pod. I took off down the stairs and through the lobby of the hotel until I felt the pavement pounding under my feet. I could only think of one thing as I took off away from the hotel.

It can't be true. It just can't be true.

*&^%$#

**BELLA SWAN**

"_They are of you, with another man. Yesterday at Starbucks and at the Women's Leadership Event. Bella what the hell is going on?"_

What?

"Edward? Edward are you there? Edward?"

Shit! I looked at my phone and realized my battery had just died. I was so caught up with the fundraiser and amicus brief I forgot to charge it the last two days.

His words kept racing around in my head and he sounded pissed.

I was almost to the daycare to pick up Harper. It was 5:15. Shit. I wanted to go back upstairs and try calling him from my work phone but I knew I needed to pick her up.

I ran in quickly to talk to Tia to see if she could stay for a bit longer. The daycare didn't technically close until 6:00 but I knew Harper would be the last two year old there at this time.

Tia gladly agreed to stay as long as I needed and I dashed back upstairs to call him from my work phone.

My mind was in a panic. The elevator seemed to take ages to arrive and I kept pressing the button frantically, willing it to move faster. Finally I jumped in and hit the button for the 24th floor. I paced around the elevator, hands in my hair and tears welling in my eyes.

What the hell was he talking about?

He got pictures?

Shit pictures of me and Embry!

Oh God, I never called him to tell him we were going to the fundraiser together! I could only imagine what that looked like. We flirted and danced and he had his arm around me. Embry and I were close and always teased each other because he was gay and completely not a threat.

But Edward would never know that.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

The elevator dinged on the 24th floor and I all but ran to my office. I barely noticed that Jessica was still sitting at the reception desk with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

I veered into my office and jumped for my phone, almost knocking it off my desk along with a pile full of case law.

I dialed his number anxiously.

No answer.

I dialed again.

No answer.

I dialed again.

"Edward. Please call me. It's not what you think. Please let me explain."

I paced around my office and ran my hands down my face when I realized they were wet. I had hot tears streaming from my eyes and I looked at my hands and they were covered in mascara. My hands were shaking and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't move anymore.

"Bella? Bella? Oh my God what happened?"

It was then I realized Rosalie was standing in front of me with a terrified look on her face.

"Is it Harper? Is it Edward? Bella you're scaring me, talk to me."

It all came out in a flurry of words and tears and a frantic waving of my arms. Seeing Embry, the pictures, the pictures of Edward that were sent to my father on the Fourth of July. The issues with Jacob and Lauren and potentially Jane. Getting cut off on the phone and now Edward not answering. I felt helpless and hysterical and I couldn't stop the tears from gushing down my face.

"Bella, Bella calm down. Let's figure this out. Edward said they were pictures like the ones sent to Charlie."

"Yes."

"And you are sure someone was behind those?"

"Yes. I believe Edward."

"I know Edward and I know he has a past, but he would never cheat on you. What makes me more angry is that he jumped to the assumption that you cheated on him."

"But Rose, I never told him about Embry and the way we act with each other...I am sure it looked bad." I shook my head panicking.

"Whatever. Let's get to the bottom of this. I am going to try calling him."

Rose dialed his number and he still didn't answer.

"Edward. You moron. It's not what you think and your egocentric jackass self is making it out to be something it's not. Bella's cell phone died. Call me on mine."

I laughed, not knowing if it was a hysterical reaction at this point or from the comic relief of listening to Rose go into hyper-protective mode.

"Ok. So, who would know you were in Forks?"

I pondered it. "Jacob. Our families. Other members of the campaign staff. People around here I suppose." I shrugged.

"And who would also know Edward was in Olympia?"

"The same I guess, except people around here maybe?" Where was she going with this?

"Ok, who would know you went to Starbucks yesterday?"

Fuck.

Jessica.

My eyes widened at the realization and I snapped my head up to look at Rosalie. The tears instantly stopped and my body filled with rage.

"Fucking Jessica."

"Jessica Stanley? Our receptionist?"

"Rose, she has not liked me since the first day I interviewed here. And every time I see her she scowls at me. Yesterday she was watching Embry with me and when we left I noticed her on the phone with someone."

"It makes sense. She has always had a thing for Edward too."

"He said that as well. She was still here when I came back up and she had smug look on her face like she knew something was going on." I added.

"That little bitch. I am going to go drag her ass back here and straighten this out once and for all." With that Rosalie marched out of the office like a pit bull rearing to fight.

I grabbed my office phone again and tried Edward's cell.

Fuck. Where the hell was he? I knew he had events all day, but I would think he would pick up if he saw my number.

Then I started to get a bit angry as well. I thought about what Rose said. How could he not believe me? I have never given him any reason not to believe me and I gave him my trust unconditionally. I believed him the instant the pictures from Charlie arose. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and the chance to explain and he wasn't giving me the same in return.

_But he couldn't. Your phone died Bella, for all he knows you hung up on him._

Shit. I was warring with emotions and thoughts were tearing through my head again when Rosalie marched into the office with a petrified looking Jessica at her side.

She motioned her to the seat at my table and stood over her with her hands on her hips, her eyes full of fire and a determined look on her face.

_Holy shit I would not want any part of Rosalie right now._

"Talk."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Jessica tried to muster every ounce of courage she could but refused to look Rosalie or I in the eye.

"Ms. Stanley," Rose drew out her name, "if you do not tell me right now what you know about this situation you will not have a job here tomorrow."

"What situation?" She squirmed and tried to keep her composure, but Rosalie was just too fierce.

Rose bent down and put her hands on either side of her chair.

"You know exactly the situation I am talking about. And if you don't start giving us information you will not only lose your job here, but I can guarantee you will have difficulty finding a job in the state of Washington."

"On what grounds?" She asked defiantly. But her shiftiness and quivering lip gave her away.

"Leaking confidential information. Slandering a fellow employee. Insubordination. Just to name a few. Not to mention I can guarantee Esme will not be happy to hear of this."

She looked at Rose and then at me. I just stood there with my arms crossed and focused to keep my eyes on her.

_I cannot back down. I cannot show weakness. _

Rose quirked an eyebrow at her again and Jessica crumbled like a house of cards.

"It was Jacob's idea." She sputtered.

Fucking asshole! I knew it!

Edward had seen them scheming. There had been weird coincidences of the two of them asking us out on at the same time. It all started falling into place.

"Start talking. All of it. And don't leave anything out or I will make good on my promise. And trust me. I don't go back on my promises." Rose stood up and crossed her arms.

"He found out that Bella was dating Edward and he wanted to break them up. He said if I helped him, he would help me get Edward. He wanted Bella for himself."

"So what did you do to help him?"

Jessica was wringing her hands and glancing furtively back and forth between us. "I gave him Bella's schedule and address."

"And?" Rosalie kept interrogating.

"And, every time I saw anything…useful I contacted him."

"Useful?" I glared at her.

"Like if you ever met with other men or went out with them or something…" She looked down then at her hands.

"Like yesterday." I said through my teeth.

She just nodded.

I scrubbed my hands across my face trying to figure this all out. Why would Jacob go to such extreme measures over me? Even if what Emily said was true, I hadn't seen him in years. And when we met it was strictly professional and I was careful to make sure it was never more than that.

"That's not enough."

"What?" Both Jessica and Rose looked at me.

"There's more to this. Jacob hardly knew me, and regardless of what some people think, I don't think I am the only reason he went to these devices to undermine Edward, or me for that matter."

"What are you talking about Bella?" Rose looked at me strangely.

"Jessica, did Jacob say anything else about Edward? Give any other indication for why he was doing this?" I asked.

She sighed and looked back down at her hands and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you." I was pissed now. I was going to get to resolve this. I was tired of it hanging over our heads.

"I said...he said he hated Edward. That he swooped in and took everything he ever wanted from him and never had to work a day in his life for anything."

"Did he say what he meant by that?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't ask. I figured he had his reasons."

Suddenly it all came together. Edward had eluded to it, I had suspected it and all of the past signs came rushing to me at the speed of light.

"He wanted the Senate seat!" I blurted out.

"What?" They both looked at me.

"Jacob. He had political aspirations and he wanted the Senate seat. He wanted to run for office in six years. He would have known that Carlisle was stepping down and he probably thought he had positioned himself perfectly after all these years of working with Carlisle. Only to have Edward step in without any notice and hardly any experience working in his office. Jacob worked his way up from the time he was nineteen and Edward got the nod without so much as a flinch."

"It makes sense." Rose said pondering the idea.

I stood there, the flood of evidence rolling through my brain as I thought back on our interactions.

His comments at our first lunch together.

_"And now I have to help train in the prodigy and get him up to speed on the civic side of things." He stated saltily…_

_"Haven't you heard? Edward Cullen took a position as the State Director for the Senator. He is moving back to Seattle. But really it's only so he can get experience with local issues and campaigning because he is going to run for Senate in his father's place in six years. This will be the Senator's last term." He said sardonically..._

The pissing contest between him and Edward as we went over Carlisle's speech from the fundraiser and the new initiatives.

The way he always greeted Edward with complete scorn and attempted to deride his knowledge of the issues and his father's job.

My mind was in a whirlwind as I thought of all the evidence before me. It was so apparent, so obvious. Why hadn't we figured it out before?

"That has to be it. And if it's true that he felt something for me…" I trailed off but Rose finished my thought.

"If he really has been in love with you forever it's a double whammy; he comes back to find out you are single, only to have you stolen away from him by the one person he is most angry with at the time."

I nodded in agreement.

But what did I do now?

I had to talk to Edward. I had to see him. I had to tell him my revelations and get everything out in the open about Embry.

I suddenly turned frantic.

"Rose, I have to go to Olympia. I have to see him. I can't spend the night not knowing what he is thinking."

Shit, but what about Harper?

"Bella, we'll watch her?"

"What?"

"I know what you are thinking. We'll watch Harper and you go to Olympia to talk to Edward. I don't think this is something that can get straightened out over the phone anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Bree will love it anyway, they can have a sleEdward Cullener." She said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Oh Rose you're God sent." I threw my arms around her and she tentatively hugged me back. I had learned Rose was not one for abrupt physical affection, unless it was from Emmett or her kids. Probably some residual issues from her traumatic past. But slowly she squeezed me tighter.

"Go get him Bella. Get this all figured out because you two are meant to be together."

She pulled back and put her hands on my shoulders. "But don't go _too _easy on him, that idiot needs to know to trust you and give _you_ the benefit of the doubt from now on." She prodded me.

"Thank you so much Rose. For everything, really. I don't know what I would have done without you. I would probably still be pacing around my office."

I looked at Jessica then who was sitting in her chair completely defeated. Rose looked at her as well.

"As for you. You're through. Go clean out your desk."

"What? But you said…"

"I will give you a form letter recommendation but I don't ever want to see your face around here again. And if I ever hear you express one single bad thing about any member of this family, including Bella, or this organization, don't you dare think I won't make good on my promises from before." Rose raised her eyebrows at her and she cowered.

"Get out of here." Rose nodded to the door.

Jessica scurried out of my office and I quickly grabbed my purse and picked up my things.

Rose ran to her office to get her stuff as well and we hurried out to the elevator.

"Do you need a bag for Harper or anything, do you need me to go home and…"

"Bella. Just go to Olympia. Harper will be fine. She and Bree are exactly the same age for crying out loud! I am sure we have something around she can wear and play with." She mocked me.

"Yeah. You're right." I chuckled nervously.

We jumped off the elevator and ran into the day care. It was after 6:00 and I felt terrible for making Tia wait so long. I quickly kissed Harper and let her know she was going with Rose. Apparently Emmett had already picked up Bree so Harper was the last one there.

Just as I was getting in my car in the garage I thought of something. I didn't know what hotel he was at and I my phone wasn't working. Shit. Can this day get any worse?

"Rose!" I called to her from across the garage.

"I don't know what hotel he's at."

"I'll call Esme quickly, she will know."

I waited impatiently shifting from one foot to the other. God, I just needed to get to him.

Rose ended the call and gave me the hotel name.

"Thanks Rose." I hugged her again and jumped into my car.

I entered the name in the GPS and all but peeled my tires as I sped out of the parking garage on my way to Olympia.

I was going to make this right, and I was going to do it tonight.


	19. Chapter 18 The Primary

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 18: The Primary**

**Edward Cullen**

I pulled my ear buds out of my ears and raced up to my hotel room. It was close to 6:30 and I had been gone for almost an hour. My run had me panting and doused in sweat, but at least my head felt clearer.

I determined I had to get in contact with Bella, somehow, someway. I would start calling Alice or Rose or my Mom or anyone I could get a hold of to talk to her. I thought through everything when I was running and I knew it couldn't be true. I knew she wouldn't cheat on me.

She had given me the benefit of the doubt when the pictures were sent to Charlie in Forks and I owed her the same. If anything, now I was freaking out about getting disconnected from her and not having a chance to explain my reaction.

_God I am so stupid! _

Why couldn't I have thought through things more before calling her? Instead I go and act like an impulsive Neanderthal and called her without thinking.

I grew more and more concerned as I hurried up the stairs, foregoing the elevator to get to the 5th floor. I sprinted down the hall and threw my door open as I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello." I was breathless from my run and from the thoughts racing through my head.

"Edward! What the hell? Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Rose?"

"Jesus Christ Edward where have you been? Bella has been freaking out!"

"Rose, is she there with you, I need to talk to her! Her phone cut off and…"

"No she's on her way to Olympia to talk to you because your broody ass jumped to conclusions. Her phone died and she tried calling you from mine but you didn't pick up. Where the hell were you?"

"I was panicking and I went for a run to blow off steam."

"Get your shit together Edward, she is the best thing that has ever happened to you. And to be honest, she is already like a sister to me, something I have never had and I am not very close with other women so don't fuck this up!"

_Leave it to Rose not to mince any words._

So of course she continued.

"I swear to God Edward Cullen, if you hurt her I will kick your fucking ass!"

"Rose, I know. I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I called her and then before we could talk through it, we got cut off."

"Well, you better tell_ her_ that you idiot, not me." She exhaled loudly.

I drew a deep breath as well, determined to find out what I could from Rosalie. "Rose, what do you know? What is going on?"

"Bella will tell you everything. You better just be prepared to listen and then get on your knees and beg for her forgiveness."

I sighed. "I will Rose. When did she leave? When will she be here?"

"Well, we had to figure a few things out first. She left about fifteen minutes ago so she probably won't be there for forty-five minutes to an hour."

"Shit. Ok. Thanks for calling Rose. I'll take care of it."

"You better. You might start thinking of little blue boxes too you jackass."

"How many names are you going to call me?"

"You want me to keep going? I can."

"Ok. Ok. I get it. Bye Rose."

"Bye Edward." I heard her say 'asshole' again as I pulled the phone from my ear.

I couldn't blame her. I was an asshole and every other bad name Rose called me. Why did I let myself react like that? Why didn't I think through things? Shit. Now I was getting really nervous. What was Bella going to say? Would she be pissed? Hurt? Sad? Frustrated? Probably all of the above.

I _am _an idiot.

I knew why I reacted the way I did. Fucking Jacob provoked me this morning and got under my skin. I was like a ticking time bomb all day long. Then I got the pictures and it just hit too close to home. I snapped. Not that it was right. It wasn't. But I reacted all the same.

His comments this morning coupled with the pictures only confirmed in my head that he was behind it all. Whether Lauren was involved or not, I didn't know. I didn't care at this point because I knew he had to be mostly to blame.

I paced around the room trying to figure out what I should say to her. I had at least forty-five minutes before she would arrive so I hopped in the shower and quickly washed up so I would be clean when she got here. The last thing I wanted to do was smell like a fucking gym when I was groveling for forgiveness.

I mixed myself a drink at the bar and tried to calm my nerves. I shot the Jameson down and then reached for the bottle.

_Hold your horses there dimwit. You don't need to go getting all drunk before you talk to her._

I sipped my drink reluctantly, really wanting nothing more than to down it and grab another.

No, what I really wanted was for Bella to be here already. Even if it did mean her ripping me a new one, and me on my knees apologizing. God, I wish I could call her but Rosalie said her phone was dead.

I paced back and forth sipping my Jameson about ready to lose my mind. I picked up my blackberry and it was then I noticed I had twelve missed calls and four voicemails.

Shit.

I dialed my voicemail and braced myself for the messages. The first was from Bella.

"_Edward. Please call me. It's not what you think. Please let me explain."_

Fuck. She sounded so sad and hurt and I felt like an even bigger asshole.

I clicked to the next one from Rosalie.

_"Edward. You moron. It's not what you think and your egocentric jackass self is making it out to be something it's not. Bella's cell phone died. Call me on mine."_

Double fuck. And of course I missed it because I got all freaked out and ran.

The next was from my mother. Oh Shit, this is not going to be good.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen, I don't know what is going on, but if Bella is driving to Olympia for some reason I know it can't be good. You better get your act together because I really relish the idea of having her around for a while. I might even trade you if you screw this up. Call me once you've straightened things out." _

Shit my mother is even threatening to get rid of me.

Finally the last one was from Emmett.

"_Dude. You are so fucked. Rose is ready to rip your balls off. You better apologize to Belly and give her some expensive jewelry or something, cause seriously man…We have Harps for the night so you apologize and work this shit out. Otherwise there's a dog house in my yard that you can borrow." _

He sniggered at the end of the call. Leave it to fucking Emmett to get a laugh out of my terrible predicament.

_Even though you know he's right asshole._

Just then there was a knock at the door. I hurried over to open it, though I was terrified of what I was going to find on the other side. I flung the door open and the words started flying out of my mouth before I could even focus.

"Bella, I am so sorry I…" I looked up and it wasn't Bella, but my father on the other side of the door.

"Well Edward I guess your mother was right to be so worked up." He gave me a knowing look. "I thought she was just being her usual over-reactive self when she said you hadn't called her back after an hour. But you look like hell son."

"God." I groaned. Now my whole family was after me. "Yeah Dad I fucked up." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well son, why don't we take this in the room. We don't need any drama on the news." He motioned behind me.

I stepped aside and let him in. Even though I welcomed my father's guidance and could confide in him about anything, he wasn't the person I wanted to see right now.

He walked to the bar and poured himself a drink and sipped it. I leaned against the desk with my arms across my chest and my head down and waited in silence.

"So what's going on?"

I sighed and scrubbed my hands across my face. "God. Where do I start?"

"How about with what happened today first." He offered.

I told him about the pictures today and he groaned and shook his head at me. Shit even my father thought I was an ass.

Next, I told him about the pictures sent to Charlie and an edited version of what happened over the Fourth. I began to tell him about Jacob and Lauren and our suspicions but he stopped me.

"Wait. So you think Jacob has had a thing for Bella for a long time and so he is behind all this?" He asked with a bit of skepticism in his voice.

"I can't explain it otherwise Dad. And he apparently hates me for some reason. I don't particularly like him either, but that's because he has had animosity against me since the first time we met. I couldn't help but be defensive."

He nodded and thought for a moment. "Peter told me about your little altercation this morning. If there is something to it, you need to be the bigger man and rise above it." He gave me firm look.

I felt like I was sixteen again and being lectured for getting caught drinking.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair again. "I know Dad. I know. I just…It's like I can't control my reactions sometimes in regards to Bella. She just means so much to me."

"I understand Edward, trust me I do. But you have to learn."

Just then there was a knock at the door. My father set down his glass on the bar and walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me. Groveling works...That and little blue boxes." He patted my shoulder and winked at me and walked to the door.

"Bella, it's good to see you. Come in." He kissed her on the cheek and turned back to me. "Well, I will leave you two to it." He said as he left and closed the door behind him.

I looked at Bella and she looked exhausted. I could tell she had been crying and I instantly felt like an even bigger asshole because I knew I did that to her.

We stood there for a second just staring at each other. She was wringing her hands and biting her lower lip like she did when she was nervous and I was frozen, but my fingers were twitching at my side. I just wanted to touch her. Then I looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes and before I knew what I was doing, I was across the room in a flash and wrapped my arms around her.

"Love, I am so sorry. Don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong. I am the asshole here. God I am such a fucking idiot for jumping to conclusions. And you are probably completely pissed at me and I don't blame you at all, but Jacob provoked me this morning and I know that's not an excuse and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know you would never do anything, I can't believe I reacted that way. I wasn't thinking at all when I called you and I…"

"Edward!"

I stopped and realized I practically hadn't taken a breath. I looked down at her and I could see a flurry of emotions in her eyes.

"You're crushing me." She whispered.

"What?"

"Edward, I can't breathe."

"Oh." It was then I realized I literally had her in a vice grip and I released my arms a bit and we both took a deep breath.

"So, we need to talk for a lot of different reasons." She seemed to have calmed a bit.

"Yes." I agreed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"And I need a drink." I nodded and let her go. I walked to the bar and poured her a Jameson. She stepped over to grab it and then motioned for me to follow her out to the balcony.

"I need some fresh air too." She said quietly.

I nodded, topping off my own drink and followed her outside.

There was an eerie silence for a moment until I decided I should speak. I needed to apologize first.

"_Edward, I'm sorry." _

"_Bella, I'm sorry." _

We both looked at each other strangely as we spoke at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked incredulously. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was the moron who jumped to conclusions." And before I could take off on another tirade she put her fingers on my lips and stopped me.

"Edward. I am a bit angry that you did, but I can also understand why." She took a deep breath and then looked at me. "The man in the pictures was my friend Embry from college. I haven't seen him in eight years and he was in town for the event. He used to be my VP in the U-Dub Democrats and we were very good friends in college, but nothing more."

I nodded. I figured I should just shut my mouth and let her explain even though my mind was racing with questions.

"I know the pictures probably didn't look good, I can only imagine because of how we act together," she shook her head "but that's because he's gay Edward."

Fuck. Now I feel like even more of an asshole.

I groaned and dropped my head. "God. I'm so sorry Bella. I knew you would never…I mean, I trust you and I knew it had to be contrived, I just wasn't thinking straight."

"I know and then my phone died and you probably thought I hung up on you or something."

"I didn't know what happened. It's not that I thought you hung up so much as it was all there and happening so fast and the pictures made my mind race about another man with you and…" I trailed off and reached up to touch her face. I just had to feel her. "If you haven't figured this out yet, you provoke some irrational reactions in me love, but that's just because I care about you so much." I was pleading with her now and I didn't care.

"Yeah I know what you mean." She drew a breath again and we both relaxed a bit.

"Can I see them?" She asked and I nodded. I walked back into the room and grabbed the pictures and handed them to her.

"I figured this is what they would show." She said as she sifted through them.

Then she explained each one. When he hugged her and was holding her hand she had been telling him about Seth and Harper and catching up over the last few years. Then the ones from the dance and with his arm around her. She told me about the kind of relationship they had and how he was gay and had been out since high school and they joked with each other constantly and he even attended her bachelorette party. I continued to feel like an even bigger jackass the more she explained things.

"Oh my God, love, I am so sorry, I don't know why I…" I put my hands in my hair and closed my eyes and blew out a breath.

"Edward, I can understand your reaction a bit. I hid it well over the Fourth, but I wasn't exactly happy when I first saw those pictures of you. But…why didn't you pick up the phone or try calling me?"

"I did, but I was calling your cell. I didn't know your phone died. So then I freaked out because your cell kept going to voicemail." I took a deep breath.

"I was panicking so I left and went for a run to clear my head. Then when I got back I talked to Rosalie and she ripped me up one side and down the other." I chuckled dryly and Bella smirked.

"Yeah Rose is pretty pissed at you." She exhaled gradually. "But I can understand your reaction. I knew it the second it happened. I knew how the pictures would look." She shook her head.

"No Bella, this is my fault. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt, just like you did for me in Forks. I should have let you explain. I should have waited here until you had a chance to call me on your work phone or from home rather than running away." I cupped her face in my hands and I looked at her intently.

"Well, we are both a bit at fault I think. But from here on out we both have to step back and think about the situation before we react like crazy ok?"

I nodded in agreement. I didn't know what I did to deserve this beautiful, understanding woman, but she was far better than me. I was thinking about how my father and Rosalie were right and I needed to make a trip to Tiffany's as soon as I had the chance.

"Please forgive me?"

She sighed and then smirked at me. "God you are a broody one aren't you? I already did Edward."

I crushed my arms around her again and she hugged me fiercely in return. It was so good to have her in my arms again. We stood for a moment just holding each other like there was nothing else in the world, and for me there wasn't.

She finally stepped back. "There's more though Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Rose about everything and she helped me get to the bottom of it. I am positive it's Jacob that is behind it and I think I know why he's doing it."

"Okay…" I looked at her pensively.

"I think he wanted to run for Senate."

Fucking A.

The thought had crossed my mind before, but never seriously. Now that she said it, it made perfect sense. Then Bella proceeded to tell me everything that happened at the office after our call was cut off. She told me about Jessica and her confession about Jacob. She told me about her first few interactions with him and how it coincided with some of the things I noticed. Then she mentioned that Rose suggested it was a double whammy, me running for Senate and me dating her, that may have pushed him over the edge.

"I know it's all crazy. But it fits." She shook her head. "I still can't get over the fact that he may have felt something for me for so long when I hardly knew him."

"It makes sense. All of it does. I will have to talk to my father about it."

"The only problem is, how do we prove he's the one doing it? And what do we even do about it? I mean, it's not necessarily things you could get fired for?" She grimaced. "I don't like the idea of him getting fired even if he has been a revengeful asshole to us."

I hugged her again and sighed. "Just more proof that you are too good for me love."

"Edward I am not too good for you. I shouldn't have freaked out like a crazy person either. I should have waited until you called back rather than driving down here."

"No love, you shouldn't have. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." I just stared down at her. She was so beautiful. I could lose myself in her eyes for hours. "I just can't believe your mine sometimes."

"I am Edward. I will always be yours."

"And I will be yours. You own me. Heart, body and soul." I kissed her tenderly and her breathing hitched. I could feel my pulse quickening from the feel of her tongue dancing across my lips and then slowly pressing into my mouth. I breathed her in, like she was life itself. Because she was, for me, she was everything I never knew I ever wanted. And suddenly I wanted her so badly then I couldn't contain myself. A fire erupted in my body and I gradually backed us up to the edge of the balcony.

She gasped to regain her breath and I trailed kisses down her neck from her ear to her collarbone. I pushed the top of her dress aside and ran my hands across the swell of her breasts as I sucked on her pulse point. Her hands shot to my hair as she nibbled my earlobe and then made passage down my neck with her lips.

"Is this the part where we get to have hot make-up sex?" She whispered huskily in my ear.

"God, I hope so." I groaned and all but attacked her as I pulled her back into the room.

*&^%$#

I woke up the next morning with a huge feeling of relief. We had our first official fight, so to speak, and we got through it. I was stupid of course, but what else is new? It seemed neither my body nor my mind had a rational reaction when it came to Bella. I lost all thought when Jacob provoked me and then I did the same when I saw the pictures of her an Embry, or EB as she called him when she explained their relationship more fully later.

I looked at her in the light that was seeping through the window. It was still very early and she was fast asleep. We had to get up at 6 to get back to Seattle so we could pick up Harper from Rosalie and Emmett's before Rose had to leave for work. She had, luckily, finished her brief the day before so she decided to take the day off and spend it with me. I was finally going to have some reprieve now that the Primary was over and I absolutely could not wait.

The Primary

_Christ what a metaphor for yesterday. _

I thought about all the ways that fit with everything that happened the day before.

_The first-_ our first fight, our first make-up sex, which was fan-fucking-tastic by the way, and our first true apologies. Both of us felt at fault for what happened and, well, me much more so.

_Fundamental/Essential/Core_- alluding to the trust we needed to have in one another. Which we did, and it was stronger after last night. We talked at length after the celebration about how from here, forward we had to put any assumptions aside until we talked to the other person.

_Major/Chief/Key/Principal-_ I could think of many other adjectives to describe it but I think we both felt last night was a turning point. It was no longer Bella or Edward against whoever was trying to stand in our way. It officially became 'us' against 'them' and nothing or no one was going to come between us.

That was marked by another primary/major/chief/key/principal moment. It was when I realized I never, and I mean never, wanted to get on Bella's bad side.

_Thank God it wasn't me she unleashed it on._

I knew Bella had a bit of a temper, but she always restrained herself. She wasn't like me where she burst like dynamite at the snap of a finger and then it dissipated. No. With Bella it was a slow burn, like water boiling, or a volcano building up over time until it erupted.

And erupted it did. At Jacob and Lauren last night. And to say I was fucking proud was an understatement. She somehow managed to make them feel about the size of an ant, but did it tactfully and out of the ears and eyes of everyone at the party.

_After our "apology" to one another we decided to clean up and head down to the celebration because I had to attend. I was more than excited to have Bella there with me. I had not been looking forward to the party, but with Bella on my arm I no longer cared. _

_My mother came down from Seattle as well to attend the event with my father. She gave me a look of reprimand and, I admit, I shrunk like the pansy that I am, because if there were two women in the world that could bring me to my knees it was my mother and Bella. We didn't discuss anything that happened, she just noticed Bella and I together and gave me a look of "good, otherwise I really would have traded you." To which I was both grateful and scared. I managed to just nod my head and then talk about other things with her and let our body language speak for itself. _

_And of course Bella was spectacular. She took everything with grace and elegance and acted like nothing happened. I stood back in awe of her. She ended up seeing old friends she had worked with on campaigns in college, former U-Dub members, and several people she worked with during the recent session. She didn't work the room like a politician; she actually talked to people and listened to what they said. Every person was as enthralled with her as I was. _

_God, I can only imagine how fantastic she would be campaigning by my side._

_I sipped my drink and looked around the room just in time to see Jacob and Lauren walk in. I couldn't have planned it more perfectly. Before he ever saw me, he looked at Bella and his face took on a look of shock and…frustration. He stopped in his tracks and so did Lauren. Then he instantly turned red and scanned the room. _

_That's right Black, your bullshit hasn't torn us apart, it's only made us stronger. _

_I waited until his eyes met mine and once they settled on me, I gave him the widest grin I could possible muster. Then I finished my drink and turned to set my glass down on the bar. _

_Just as I was turning to walk towards Bella, I saw her excuse herself from the group of people she was talking to. I watched in wonder, as she marched over to Jacob and Lauren and said something to them. I had seen that look before; it was confidant, defiant and sexy as hell. It was the look she had the first night I met her when she strutted away from Mike the jerk and left him dumbfounded at the bar. It was the look that made me determine I had to meet her; I had to have her, in any way possible._

_She stopped right in front of Jacob and Lauren who had petrified looks on their faces. I could see them looking around, willing that no one was watching them. I just stood back and took in the situation. She said something and they both flinched and then she motioned that they should all step outside. _

_Well I sure as hell wasn't going to let her go outside alone with them, not only that, I had to see this for myself. I followed and as soon as I was in ear shot I slowed to watch the scene unfold. _

_Holy hell, she was giving them a piece of her mind and it was…_

_Terrifying….awesome… and hot as fuck. I had never seen her like this._

_Her hands were on her lips and her eyes were burning. Her face fixed in formidable stare and I could see the fire bubbling under the surface. It was only a matter of seconds before it boiled over and began to sear anything it touched._

"_Jacob. I am going to tell you this once, and once only, so you better listen intently. I have never, nor will I ever be interested in dating you. I know about the stunts you pulled today and over the Fourth of July. It was disgraceful, insulting and disgusting." And there is was, the boiling point._

_He tried to interrupt but she just kept going…_

"_And don't you dare try to tell me it wasn't you, sending those pictures or orchestrating it. I know you have been feeding Billy a line of crap, and he has been relaying it to my father. I don't care what you want, what you think you can have, or what you tell your father and thereby my father. It's not going to happen. I love Edward. We are together. I trust him and nothing will tear us apart. Including you or anything else you try to pull. I am through with your games. If you so much as come near me or Edward again I swear to God I will have your ass in court so fast it will make your head spin." _

_And then she turned on Lauren._

"_And as for you. I don't know you. And usually I give people the benefit of the doubt, but honestly, with what has happened, I don't want to know you. I don't know what your involvement has been in all of this, and I don't care. But stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from Edward. He doesn't want to be with you and he has made that perfectly clear. Now you just need to get that through your thick skull."_

_She turned to walk away, but then spun on her heels one more time. "You know, I can understand this kind of behavior from a high school kid…wait." She shook her head in mockery. "No. No I can't. My two year old doesn't even act like this. Its petty, vindictive and downright wrong; and you two need to grow the hell up."_

_The looks of astonishment on Jacob's and Lauren's faces were priceless. I just stood there with my eyes wide and mouth open as Bella strode toward me. I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. Hell, I couldn't comprehend the tongue-lashing she gave them. It was unyielding, and startling and fucking sexy as hell all at the same time. If I was on the receiving end of it I would be cowering the corner, but instead I was standing there marveling at her._

_So I simply gave her a hug and bent down to kiss her. I put my arm around her and turned us to leave. Of course, Jacob piped up just as we turned to walk away, trying to muster any sense of self he had left._

"_What? You have to let her fight your battles for you too now Cullen? Are you too much of a pretty boy to do that as well?" I knew he was trying to provoke me and I just took a deep breath. _

'_Listen to your father, be the bigger man.' _

"_Regardless of what you may think, Black. This isn't a competition to us. We love each other." I shrugged, albeit smugly. "It's as simple as that." _

_I turned to Bella and grabbed her hand and raised it to my lips to kiss it. "Come on love, let's get back to the party." _

_She shot Jacob and Lauren one more defiant look and planted a scorching kiss on my lips and then stepped back. "Gladly." _

Needless to say seeing her little encounter with Jacob and Lauren also made me hard as hell and I spent the rest of the night counting the seconds until I could whisk her away to my room and have my way with her.

_God she's fucking hot when she's angry._

As I was thinking about how I could just maybe, inadvertently, wake her, she began to stir.

"Good morning beautiful." I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Mmmm. Good morning." She leaned into me as she always did. "What time is it?"

"Just a little past five. Do you want to get up and head back or do you want to sleep some more."

"Mmmm. I want to sleep some more but I don't know if I can. We should probably just get up and head back. I feel bad leaving Harper with Rose and Em on a weeknight."

I leaned down to kiss her and stroked my thumb across her cheek. "I'm sure she's fine. Besides she's with Bree, I bet they kept each other entertained." I tried to reassure her.

"Well why don't we shower up and head back. Then we can spend the day together, maybe take a nap later when Harp is sleeping."

"Hmmm, what kind of nap are you suggesting." I lowered my voice.

"The sleeping kind Mr. Insatiable." She mocked me.

I pouted like a three year old.

_Jesus dude, you get it like… all the time. _

She snickered and climbed out of bed and, of course, I groaned, because I always groan when I see her fucking fantastic backside.

She stopped at the doorway to the bathroom and turned to look at me over her shoulder.

"Well you going to join me or what?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

_She didn't have to ask me twice._

*&^%$#

We grabbed some coffee and drove back to Seattle to pick up Harper. Rose and Em gave us knowing looks as we strode up to their place hand in hand. Rose gave me the stare like "Bella damn well better be in a good mood" and I just nodded to let her know she had every right to.

We made our way back to Bella's and decided to do something fun with Harper since we had the day off. We made up a picnic basket and drove to a nearby park. Harper swung on the swing set, and chased after the bubbles we brought. It was so nice to relax and just enjoy the day together after the drama of the night before and the craziness of my schedule recently.

We were lying on the blanket, Harper was tucked in between us as she napped and Bella was reading a book. I twirled a strand of her hair in my fingers as Harper was making cute little breathing sounds that whistled every time she exhaled. I just lay there and stared at them. They were my sun and my moon and everything else in between.

I started to realize that the reason for my insane reaction last night was the thought of losing them. I never really thought Bella cheated, it was the thought that she wouldn't want me, didn't want me anymore and had moved on to someone else. I couldn't imagine my life without them. I couldn't wait to marry Bella and have more kids and bring them to the park and run around and laugh and chase bubbles with them as well.

I knew Bella was a incredible mother to Harper, and I could just picture her commanding a brood around the park. I could imagine her getting them ready for school, rounding them all up for dinner or having a bunch of them in our bed on Saturday mornings to watch cartoons. I could see her making sure they brushed their teeth, or made their beds.

She was a force to be reckoned with. She was strong and passionate and equally as caring. I could see her fire last night in her encounter with Jacob and Lauren. But, she wasn't like me; she didn't get out of control and let it consume her. Rather she used it, let it fuel her and move her forward.

She dropped her book and rolled towards me, placing a hand on my hip but careful not to squeeze Harp too much in between us. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly and she hummed into my lips. I pulled back and just smiled. We didn't need to say anything, we just were. I knew that now; I knew this was it for both of us. I wasn't going anywhere and neither was she. I smiled at her and I could see the light catch off her mahogany waves and we just gazed at each other and every so often at Harper in a comfortable silence.

We made our way back to the condo and put Harper down to finish her nap. We both sat down to check emails and do some work. I looked at Bella and she had a similar fierce expression on her face, her brow was furrowed as she bit her lower lip and typed frantically on her computer. I could only guess she was writing a legal memo or an article on a piece of legislation. The look of concentration on her face brought me back to my thoughts of her earlier and about last night.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" She looked up at me.

"You."

"What about me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"How unbelievable you were last night. How you put Jacob and Lauren in their place but you kept your cool. I was amazed by you." I smiled at her as I leaned across the table.

"Thanks for letting me…you know… handle that myself last night. Most guys would have stepped in and tried to flex their muscles and act all He-Man." She joked.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed that for the world." I teased.

"Well, I needed to get it off my chest. I hadn't had the chance to approach either of them yet and well…it felt good."

"To be honest. I like it when feisty Bella comes out, I wasn't going to stop that for anything." I smirked at her.

"You like feisty Bella huh." She lowered her voice and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh yeah."

"Hmmm. What if feisty Bella wants to take another shower?"

"I would say I am feeling kind of dirty as well." I leaned closer and whispered huskily.

She cocked her head and grabbed my hand to lead me to the bathroom.

_Hell yes. Score one for Edward._

*&^%$#

Unfortunately, the next day we had to head back to work. I said my good-bye to Bella and hurried across the street to my apartment. I started to think about how I never went home unless it was to grab clothes or change.

_I wonder what Bella would think about moving in together? _

My apartment was only on a six month lease, because I had moved back so quickly. It wasn't like it mattered. I could move in with Bella and still pay the rent on the apartment until the lease was up. Money wasn't an issue for me. I had my trust fund as well as my stock in Cullen Enterprises. Any money I made from my day job was just icing on the cake. I really didn't even have to work, but I wanted to. I felt like I had been given so much in life, it seemed a shame not to get up every day, like everyone else did, and work for a living. Even if it wasn't required, it felt good. I couldn't imagine just living some playboy life off of my parents and grandparents hard work.

I got home and showered and changed and checked my messages. I had a lunch event and then a few meetings in the afternoon. I hoped to squeeze in a meeting with my father to discuss the whole Jacob issue. I knew he wouldn't fire him unless we had hard evidence against him, which was both noble but also irritated me to no end.

I attended my events and meetings for the day and around 4:00 was finally able to swing by the Cullen Tower. I wanted to stop in and see Bella but I knew she had meetings all afternoon. I made my way up to my father's office where he was regrouping before the next few days out on the campaign trail. Now that it was August, my mother was also preparing to campaign with him more frequently.

His door was already open and I knocked lightly before entering, only to find both my parents inside in an embrace.

"Can't you guys keep that at home?" I gave them a smirk.

"You should be one to talk son." My father said. I gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about?" Shit. I instantly thought of the park and my mind began racing.

"Oh please Edward, I saw you stealing kisses from Bella every chance you could get the other night." My Mom teased.

I instantly breathed a sigh of relief. After our park rendezvous, I thought of the fact that we could have been caught by someone other than a cop after I received the pictures about Bella, and that scared the shit out of me.

"Why don't you have a seat Edward and tell us what's going on?" My mom motioned to the couch and the atmosphere turned more serious.

"Did Dad tell you about the pictures and Jacob?" My mother nodded. I explained a bit more about what Rose and Bella found out from Jessica.

"I don't know how to prove that he's behind it, other than what Jessica told Rosalie and Bella, but I don't like the idea of him being on staff if he really was behind it." I looked at my father, knowing Jacob had worked for him for a long time, this was going to take more than just one person's word against another.

"You think he had these pictures taken, as a set up, to try to break you up?" My Mom questioned.

"Yes." I continued to explain Bella's conversations with Emily and Charlie and how he had been infatuated with her for a long time.

I turned directly to my father. "But there's more. After talking to Bella on Tuesday night, Dad, I think he dislikes me because he wanted to run for Senate."

My father looked at me with a surprised look. "Really?"

"Has he ever expressed an interest to you?"

My father stood, rubbing his chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm. I suspected it, but he and I never directly had a conversation about it. I never thought he was ready for it and to be honest, I didn't think he would be able to win."

"Well, I think he may have been more serious than he let on. And if he is going to be in a position where he needs to be assisting me to transition to run in six years it concerns me that he might act in an underhanded manner." My father nodded in agreement, but then put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"What do you want me to do Edward?"

_Fucking fire him._

"Well, obviously, he and I don't have a good relationship, but I am not comfortable with him around."

"I can't fire him Edward. First of all, Jacob has been very loyal to me over the years. He has worked for me for almost twelve years and worked his way up from interning to becoming my legislative director. Moreover, he is a valuable player in the party and is set to take over the State Party Chair position."

Shit. I knew he was going to say that. I had only hoped…

"Not only that Edward, I don't have any grounds to fire him except for, as you said, his word against Jessica's. I need actual proof that he hired an investigator or something."

Defeated, I sighed and rubbed my hands on my face. "I know. Can we at least figure out a way to…minimize our interaction during the rest of the campaign?"

My father let out a long breath. "I will talk to Peter. But you have to understand that this…mishap with you two needs to go by the wayside." Then he looked at me with a crooked grin. "Word on the grapevine is Bella let them have it the other night and I don't think this behavior will be continuing anyway."

I chuckled. "It was pretty priceless."

"I'll tell you this. If you give me solid proof that he was behind it, then I reconsider. But for now, you need to work out a truce or something."

_Rise above it. Fuck. Sometimes it sucks being the bigger man._

I just nodded and my Mom decided to change the subject.

"So how are things with Bella, you seem to have resolved things the other night?"

"They're just fine Mom. Better actually, I think this crazy mess may have brought us closer together." I looked down at my watch just then.

"But I will tell you I am more to blame in this, and for that reason I need to leave so that I can make an appointment."

"You wouldn't be purchasing something in a little blue box perhaps would you?" My mother raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled. "Perhaps."

"Good boy. I knew I raised you well." I just chuckled and got up to leave.

"Oh and Edward, while I know you two are in the honeymoon stage, you might want to keep things…indoors." My father gave me a knowing look.

_What the fuck?_

"Let's just say, we have our own people keeping an eye on things to make sure nothing bad happens ok."

My eyes widened. Oh my God. Someone did see us at the park. I instantly felt red creep across my cheeks. Bella was going to be mortified when I told her this.

I just shook my head and walked out, cursing my lack of control yet again when it came to Bella.

I made my way to Tiffany's. I knew I wanted to get a gift, not only as an apology, but to show Bella just how much she meant to me. I also realized this was the first gift I would ever give her. The thought hadn't dawned on me until I wandered into the store.

I spotted Randall, a long time friend of my parents working in the store.

"Edward! It's good to see you. So what is it that brings you by?"

"Randall, it's good to see you. I need to get a gift for someone."

He lifted an eyebrow at me. "A lady friend?"

"Well, yes actually. And she is…very special to me. I thought you might have some ideas."

He winked. "I do. Follow me." He led me over to a case of pendants of various shapes and sizes. He opened it up and pulled out three pendants which hall had a swirling design on them.

"Now, exactly how special are we talking, or should we be over at the ring cabinet." He inquired.

I chuckled. "Well that will come soon enough. But for now I want to show her how much I love her and absolutely can't live without her."

"Why Edward, I never thought I'd see the day. I bet your mother is beside herself."

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea Randall." I turned my attention back to the pendants before me. I noticed one in particular that I liked. It was a figure eight turned on its side and encrusted in diamonds.

"What's this one?"

"Ah. That is the infinity pendant. It shows a belief in the endlessness of being. It stands for forever, time never ending or beginning."

Soul mates.

I thought back to our conversation in Starbucks and our many affirmations to one another over the last few weeks. I truly thought of Bella as my soul mate, my forever and the thought of her wearing it on her neck, only inches from her heart made my chest tighten. It was perfect.

"I'll take it."

"Really? You don't want to look at any others."

"No Randall, it's perfect. It's exactly what I was looking for." He smiled and nodded.

"May I presume you would like this wrapped up?"

"Please."

I paid for my gift and thanked Randall for his assistance. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost 5:30. I hurried home and grabbed a nice bottle of red from my wine cooler and quickly changed to head over to Bella's.

She opened the door with a wriggling Harper in her arms and looked all too relieved to see me.

"Oh thank God you're here. She has been in a fit all afternoon because she wanted to see you."

"Bud. Bud!" Harper reached for me and I just smiled.

_See if I lived here, I would have been here even sooner. Maybe I should broach the topic of moving in together._

Without thinking I handed Bella the bottle of wine and the little blue gift bag and reached for Harper.

"Hey Harps. What's wrong?"

"No potty." She pouted.

"But Harp, big girls go potty. I bet Bree goes to the big girl potty." I had quickly learned competition worked amongst even the youngest.

She thought for a moment. "O tay."

"Do you need to go to the big girl potty?" She nodded.

"Ok, let's go." But before we could go 'take care of business' Bella spoke up.

"Edward, what is this?" Bella was holding the little blue bag up with a stunned look on her face.

_Shit. Well there went the surprise Rico Sauve._

"Uh. It's for you."

"Edward, you shouldn't have…I mean, why?"

"Because you deserve it." I shrugged. Harper started to wiggle in my arms and I remembered the more pressing issue.

"Edward…" She admonished me.

"Hey. I wanted to. Now I am going to take Harps to the bathroom and when I get back you can open it."

She sighed and I chuckled. Suddenly, I remembered her saying she hated gifts. The only thing I had gotten her up to this point was flowers, so this was definitely going to be an interesting experience.

Then I had an idea.

I helped Harper finish up. I knew that there was only one person in the world who Bella couldn't say 'no' to more often than me. She was two years old and sitting right in front of me.

"Harper can you help me with something?"

She nodded excitedly. I tried to explain, as best I could to a two year old, what I wanted to do.

I carried Harper back out to the living room with me and I noticed the bottle of wine now uncorked and two glasses sitting on the dining table. I could hear Bella banging around in the kitchen and I looked to see if she could see us. The bag was sitting on the side table in the dining room, so I quickly pulled out the little blue box and handed it to Harper.

She gave me a devious little smile.

_Smart kid. She knows what's up._

Just then, Bella made her way out of the kitchen with a giant bowl of pasta.

"Momma, momma. For ooo!" Harper reached out to hand her the box.

Bella set down the pasta and shot me a look of reprimand as she shook her head.

"Thank you baby."

Harper grinned and I couldn't have planned it more perfectly. She may not be able to take a gift from me, but she surely would from Harps.

I just smiled smugly and she rolled her eyes.

"Using my kid against me, very sly Mr. Cullen."

I shrugged. "Open it."

Harper was watching intently because she was now enthralled with the subject of the entire spectacle.

Bella pulled the box opened and gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears instantly filled her eyes.

"Do you like it?" I asked her quietly.

She didn't speak, she merely nodded.

"Wanna see!" Harper chirped and I leaned her over to look at the pendant.

"Pwetty!" She clapped.

"Harps, why don't we help Momma put it on." I looked at Bella who was trying not to cry and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch as she slowly handed the box back to me.

"Yeah!"

I set Harper down so she could stand between me and the back of the couch. Bella sat in front of me half turned and I pushed her hair off her shoulder and reached my arms over her head to bring the pendant around. Harper climbed into her lap and Bella wrapped her arms around her as she stared up at her.

I clasped the pendant and then kissed her lightly on the back of the neck and tickled my fingers down her shoulder.

"Bella?" I put my hands on her shoulders and peered around to see Harper looking at the necklace in awe and Bella gently fingering the pendant at her neck. She turned to look at me and gave me the most beautiful smile.

"Edward, what…I don't understand." She shook her head, still willing the tears at bay.

"Love, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, how sorry I was for everything on Tuesday and that I love you and trust you and I will forever."

A single tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Do you want to know what it means?" She nodded and bit her quivering lip.

"It's an infinity pendant. It means endless, no beginning and no end. Forever, just like my love for you."

"Oh Edward." She whispered and then she shook her head.

"It's so beautiful…but it's too much, you really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. I love you and I want you to have it."

"Thank you." She whispered and gave me a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me just breathing her in.

"Hug!" Harper chirped and I chuckled as I realized she wanted to be included too. So I opened my arms wider and pulled them both into me, Bella's arms over Harper and mine around her.

"Forever." I whispered in her ear.

*&^%$#

The next two weeks were busy, but at least quiet on the Jacob front. I had been able to effectively avoid him for the most part at our campaign events. Apparently Bella's scolding of him and Lauren at the Primary celebration at least rid us of one problem. Lauren resigned and took a position with a heated race in New Jersey.

_Thank God. She'll be on the opposite side of the country._

Her quick resignation after Bella's reprove of them made me think Jacob was the instigator behind the entire situation. I still couldn't prove it. But as long as we weren't having any more issues, I could at least be civil and work with him _occasionally._

A few weeks after The Primary, Jasper and Alice invited us over for brunch. Bella wanted to go over early to help Alice prepare. I was also looking forward to talking with Jasper about his plans for the next few years. The more I realized how difficult the campaign trail was, I wanted to discuss it with someone else who might be taking the dive into this new realm. Holding a high public office was no joke and I knew Jasper considered all of his decisions seriously and carefully. He was the perfect person to discuss my reservations with.

In the last few weeks more and more people had mentioned his name as a contender for Governor in two years. He had run unopposed in his Primary and was highly regarded in the legislature already. Several of the Party officials I spoke with saw him as the perfect candidate in two years. He was smart, charismatic, a successful fierce litigator, the son of a police chief from a small town, married with two kids and, according to the female staff, handsome.

We arrived at the house and Harper took off after her cousins. Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to assist Alice in the kitchen. I heard a loud squeal and I could only assume that Bella was showing Alice the pendant I bought her.

After Harper went to bed that night, Bella again admonished me for spending so much and for even getting her a gift in the first place. I simply told her I could put no price on how I felt about her; and even though she didn't like gifts, she would have to get used to receiving them from me.

She harrumphed of course. But when we made love that night and every night since she never took it off. She wore it every day, at least when I was with her, and kept it on at all times.

It made me feel giddy like a junior high girl of course, because that's just how Bella always seemed to make me feel. I felt like we were getting back to where we were before the drama started on the Fourth of July. We were simply able to enjoy being together again.

I walked to the sun room in Jasper and Alice's house to find Jasper sitting on the couch reading the paper and watching CNN.

"Edward. It's good to see you. Make yourself at home." He stood to shake my hand and then slumped back into the couch and gestured to the chair next to him.

"How are things going with Carlisle's campaign?"

"Good. It's not much of a contest really, but it is very insightful being a part of it. It's amazing how many pieces have to come together for it all to work."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Running for legislature is pretty minor, but if I didn't have Alice to help me plan some events and prepare, I don't know what I would do."

"So are you considering moving on to the next level?"

Jasper furrowed his brow. "I don't know. It's a lot to take on. I don't know what Bella has told you…but, I got out of private practice to spend more time with my family. I am afraid if I ran for Governor I would be right back where I started—never able to spend time with them." He blew out a breath. "But then, it's always been a dream of mine and I can't help but wonder how often an opportunity like this will come along."

I could only shake my head in agreement. I knew exactly what he was saying. They were the same thoughts I had about running for Senate. Did I want it right now? I wasn't 100% positive I did. But at the same time could I pass the opportunity by?

Jasper and I talked at length about the issues with name recognition and fundraising and getting the nod from the Party. We seemed to have very similar reservations and ambitions about the respective offices. It felt good to bounce my thoughts off of him and think about the different benefits and also ramifications.

We finished discussing issues of privacy and how the exposure of the offices would change our lives. I was used to being in the spotlight to some extent, but it would be entirely new for Jasper and Alice, and Bella for that matter. We were both concerned about the change from having a private life to really, a semi-private or public life.

Alice and Bella called us in to sit down to brunch and Jasper threw the newspaper on the coffee table and it opened to page six.

I stopped short.

_What the fuck is that?_

There, on page six was a large photo of Bella at the Women's Leadership event and beside it a separate picture of me at a campaign rally.

_**Senator's Son and CARE Director the real deal? Or on the reel? **_

I grabbed the paper off the table and quickly scanned through the article.

_Where the hell did they get all of this? _

The article was filled with claims of Bella's work at CARE, academic history, history working with various campaigns and with the U-Dub Dems. Then as I scanned further my heart lurched into my throat. An entire section was devoted to discussing her history with Seth, his death, the settlement she received and the fact that she had a child.

I was seething with anger. They were making her out to look like a gold-digger, a charity case, and a poser all in one. I wanted to scream or throw something or rip something apart. My hands were shaking as I clutched the paper and stared at our pictures in bright colored print.

"Edward, brunch is ready aren't you coming." She put her hand on my arm and I turned to look at her. Before I could do anything, she noticed the article and her eyes widened at the sight of our pictures.

"What's that?"

I could only think of one person and one thing in that moment.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."


	20. Chapter 19 Exposed

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 19: Exposed**

**Bella Swan**

"Edward, brunch is ready aren't you coming." I put my hand on his arm and he turned to look at me. His eyes were blazing and his jaw was locked in a rigid grimace.

I glanced down at what he was holding and saw pictures. One was of me at the Women's Leadership event and the other was of him at a campaign rally.

"What's that?" I asked, peering around him.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe this, I can't fucking believe he did this. I thought we were done with this shit!"

"Edward calm down. The kids are in the other room." I admonished him. I didn't know what had him so angry but he was pacing around the room now, his hand running feverishly through his hair and tugging on it at intervals. He was cursing under his breath and kept hitting the newspaper against his leg.

I quickly closed the doors to the sunroom hoping to contain him.

"Edward, what is going on? Tell me why you are so angry."

"Bella, I think you should get Jasper in here. I never practiced as an attorney and I think he needs to be in here."

Practiced as an attorney? What did that have to do with anything? What the hell was in that article.

Shit. My picture was in the paper. I knew he wouldn't be that angry if the article said something about him, he was used to deflecting bad press. But I knew how protective he was of me and Harper. My stomach suddenly rolled with anxiety.

"Edward what is in that article?" I said quietly but firmly.

"Bella…oh my God. It's awful, it's just…" He shook his head, his nostrils flared and still fuming. His phone began ringing and he quickly answered.

"Hello." I could hear a deep voice on the other end that sounded like Carlisle's voice.

Shit. This cannot be good. This_ so_ cannot be good.

I started wringing my hands when the door to the sun room opened and Jasper walked in.

"What's going on, I thought I heard yelling and you two didn't come to the dining room." He looked back and forth at us suspiciously.

I just shook my head.

"Yes Dad. Yes. I will talk to Jasper about it too….Mmmhmm." He glanced at Jasper and Jasper just looked at him quizzically.

"I don't care what we have to do, but I am going to prove he did this. This is the last straw. There is no reason for this, attacking her in public like that. Dad, I don't care how loyal he has been I want an answer to this now…..Mmmhmmm."

Fuck this has something to do with Jacob. My heart started beating wildly in my chest. What did he mean attack her in public?

He looked at me and sighed. "She hasn't seen it yet….yes Dad….that might be a good idea….Ok… Bye."

The room was eerily quiet and Edward just looked at me with trepidation. Finally he walked over to me slowly.

"Bella, I think you should sit down."

"Edward. Just tell me what the fuck is going on." I wanted to yell, but it came out more raspy.

He took a deep breath and pulled me over to the couch.

"Here. But before you read it, you have to know that Page 6 frequently teeters on libelous reporting. You can't believe the things they are saying and most other people won't either."

"Edward just give me the damn paper." I was freaking out now. What could it possibly say?

Finally he handed it to me and I looked at the headline.

What? _On the reel?_ What the hell does that mean?

I began reading the article and it had an extensive history of my professional and educational background. I was a bit surprised by how much information was in it, but I knew my job had a somewhat public element to it.

I kept reading until I got to the top of the second column.

_Sources close to Swan say she is not only persuasive in her professional life, but in her personal life as well. Swan is the widow of Seth Clearwater, former University of Washington baseball standout. Clearwater was killed almost three years ago in an auto accident. Swan relentlessly pursued a wrongful death action against the driver..._

Oh my God, they did not!

My hands flew to my mouth and hot tears burned in my eyes as I continued to read. They made me out to be a merciless, scorned widow who went after a well-known and prominent banker, simply because I could. Of course the article left out any mention that he was drunk off his ass or had so many violations he should have been in prison. No, they made it seem like I was unable to get over an "accident" and was a money-hungry bitch.

Then the article continued to detail how I began dating Edward only days after his link to Tanya Denali and how I ingratiated myself with his family. It made look manipulative, conniving and ruthless. I was portrayed not only as a gold-digger, but as the worst kind, the kind which used a bad situation to take advantage of those around them.

As soon as they made mention of Harper I had to stop, I couldn't read anymore. I began to hyperventilate and the room began to spin.

"I can' t read any more! No, make it stop!"

I fell back into the couch clutching my chest with my arms. The room continued spinning and my mind raced back to almost three years ago.

"Bella!" Someone yelled, but I was in a fog, a fog of a memory.

"_Make it stop, make it stop!" _

_I could feel the cold floor pressed against my cheek, every other part of my body ached. My throat was raw and the taste of acid was prominent in my mouth. _

_I blinked my heavy, swollen eyes and looked around. _

_Where am I? _

_I couldn't move, my body hurt so bad; every muscle, every tendon was stiff. _

_I half rolled and I could see the fan spinning above me, lights flickering with each pass of a blade. I didn't know where I was, but I had an intense feeling of dread. _

_I must be sick. Seth always takes care of me when I'm sick._

"_Seth?" My coarse voice rasped. _

_I didn't hear a response or any movement._

"_Seth?" I could barely speak from the pain in my throat._

_Where was he? Why isn't he coming to help me? _

_Suddenly a wave of nausea overtook me and I rolled back to my stomach. I reached up to find the basin of the toilet and wrapped my arms around it to pull myself up._

_I heaved into the toilet over and over. I could feel my knees digging into the tile and I collapsed back to the floor. _

_The wave of dread consumed me then and the last week came hurtling back to my mind._

_Seth. The accident. Seth. The funeral. Seth. The baby. _

_He was gone. He wasn't coming to get me. He wasn't going to take care of me because he was gone. _

_I was alone._

_Me and the child I carried inside of me._

_Our child._

_I was alone._

_I tried to will the images away but I couldn't. _

"_No! No! I can't!"_

_The scene of the accident, the blood, the hospital, his body in the casket, my family crying, Sue crying, Leah and Quil crying. His friends and teammates from U-Dub carrying the casket. Alice and Jasper holding my hands as I placed a final rose on his grave._

"_No. No. No. Make it stop."_

_I pounded my fist on the floor and another wave of nausea flew rapid fire through me and I vomited and collapsed again._

"_Bella? Oh my God! Bella you have to get off this floor."_

_Alice? _

_Strong, tiny arms were lifting me up and then another larger, muscular set grasped me. _

"_I've got her. I'll take her to the couch. I knew we shouldn't have left her alone."_

_Jasper? _

_I felt a warmth and softness under me but I began shivering uncontrollably. It was like a dream. I could hear their voices but I couldn't see them. _

"_What should we do? It's been a week." Alice asked._

"_I don't know. Something else has to be going on." Jasper responded desperately._

_Why are they talking about me like I'm not here? _

_Because I'm not here. I don't even know where I am._

_Where am I? _

_I couldn't focus, I couldn't stop shivering long enough to ask them where I was. _

_Finally the shaking stopped and I was able to grasp a tiny bit of coherence. I realized why they were so concerned. I hadn't told them anything. I hadn't talked to anyone since Seth died. I couldn't speak. I remembered Alice dressing me for the funeral. I remembered sitting like stone during the service. I never cried. I was numb. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. I couldn't remember the last time I slept. _

_I could only remember puking and I passed it off as my reaction to Seth's death. But it was so much worse than that._

_I never told anyone I was pregnant. _

_They didn't know. No one knew. They didn't know I was alone and pregnant._

"_Make it stop."_

"_What? Bella, what did you say?"_

"_You have to make it stop." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The baby. I can't do this by myself… you have to make it stop." _

"_Baby. What baby?" _

"_I can't have it. I can't do it alone." _

_I heard Alice gasp loudly. I opened my eyes just enough to see the looks of horror on Alice and Jasper's faces. They had tears running down their faces and I had never seen Jasper cry, even once, in my life. _

"_Oh my God. Bella… are you saying…" Alice swallowed. "Are you trying to tell us you're pregnant?"_

_All I could do was nod and tears flooded my eyes. It was a waterfall of pent up emotion from the last week and I felt myself sobbing uncontrollably in their arms. I couldn't make them stop, I couldn't make the tears stop, they just kept coming like a torrent. _

"_I am going to fucking end him. I don't care what I have to do, but I am going to end him." I heard Jasper say through my tears. _

_I had heard that before. Somewhere? _

_Where was I?_

Suddenly I felt the arms squeeze tighter and kisses on the top of my head. They were warm and strong and familiar. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to focus. I looked up to see the warmest set of emerald eyes I had ever seen. He looked so sad and sympathetic.

Edward.

He hugged me closer to him and I realized I was curled up in his lap. His arm was wound around my back and the other one was stroking my head lovingly. He kept placing kisses on my head, my forehead, my cheek and we just sat there in silence.

I drew a deep breath, willing my rigid body to calm down and looked around. Jasper was sitting on the couch with a livid look on his face. I had only seen that look one other time before. It was when he found out that I was pregnant, and he resolved to bring the man who hit Seth to justice.

_Shit. I said that all out loud again didn't I. _

But I remembered, I wasn't alone. I was in Edward's arms and I had Harper and my family and my friends.

"Bella, do you want Harper?" He asked quietly.

I simply nodded. I didn't want her to see me like this, but I wanted to hold her. I wanted to feel her tiny body in my arms. She was my comfort and my strength for the last two years. I remembered how I couldn't believe I didn't want her at first. How I didn't think I could do it alone. But we weren't alone, we had each other.

And now we had Edward as well.

Jasper opened the door to the sun room and Harper came bounding in.

"Momma! Bud!" She jumped up onto Edward's and my lap and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Momma sad?" She touched my cheek with her soft little hand.

"No baby, Momma's ok. I just need a hug."

"O tay." She smiled tentatively and snuggled into me closer. I kissed her head and lay my cheek on her hair and breathed her in, feeling Edward's arms wrapped around both of us.

Jasper got up to walk out and left us to sit in silence.

*&^%$#

Six miles.

No seven miles.

Fuck it, maybe I will just start training for a marathon.

I was pissed.

I was angry.

I wanted to hit something.

But I couldn't.

So I ran.

As fast as I possibly could. Until my heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest and my lungs burned like an incinerator.

How dare they?

Who the fuck to they think they are?

They don't know anything. They don't know me. They don't know what my life has been like the last three years. They don't know shit.

I ran.

Faster.

Harder.

Fuck them.

*&^%$#

The rest of the afternoon on Sunday was a blur. As soon as I settled down, Edward was immediately on the wire with everyone under the sun. He and Jasper discussed whether or not it was against the law that certain aspects of the settlement agreement were released in the article. Then they discussed the possibility of bringing a lawsuit for libel and slander.

Rose came over to talk to me because of my breakdown. Esme thought Rose might be best equipped to help me deal with everything, not only from her experience but also from being married to the other Senator's son and having to deal with getting her name tarnished in the paper.

Once we went home around 3:00 I put Harper down for her nap.

Then I got on the treadmill and I ran.

I ran like my life depended on it.

And it did. Because if I didn't start channeling my emotions and stop having breakdowns, I wasn't going to be able to handle it. I wouldn't be able to handle being with the Senator's son. The article brought out all of my worst fears that I had about being with Edward. The same ones I expressed to him on the night we reunited.

But I was not going to let them beat me.

It was "us" against "them" now.

I was through with feeling sorry. I was through with feeling alone. I was through with feeling sad.

I knew it as I felt Edward hold me in his arms at Alice and Jasper's. We were in this together. And I would be damned if I was going to let them rip us apart.

_Whoever the fuck "them" was._

My sadness and distress had turned into anger as soon as we got home. A raging, seething, anger that only rivaled the anger I had a few months after Seth's death. Mr. Banner called that stage three of grieving.

_I just called this, "this shit sucks and why am I having to relive it?"_

I was pissed; simple as that. I thought my tongue-lashing of Jacob had ended everything. I thought it was over. Things had finally been getting back to normal since the Fourth of July.

I ran…and I thought about my talk with Rosalie.

"_Bella, have you stopped going to Mr. Banner?" She asked._

"_Yeah, I stopped right before the Fourth of July." _

"_Do you think that was a good idea? What I mean is…it takes more than a couple of months to get over these things. Trust me I know."_

_I nodded. I could see Rose contemplating something._

"_What has Edward told you about my past?"_

_I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how much he was supposed to tell me. _

"_He told me what Emmett told him."_

"_It's ok Bella. I want you to know. Not many people do, but…I want you to know." She smiled almost shyly, which is a trait Rosalie Cullen simply does not have._

"_You know, I called Edward the night you went to Olympia, after you left."_

_I chuckled. "Yeah, he said you called him every name in the book." _

_She laughed lightly. "Yeah, I did, because he deserved it..." She paused. "But I also told him not to screw it up because… you have become almost like a sister to me." She said quietly. _

"_Oh, __Rose…"_

_I smiled. I realized how much it took for Rosalie to admit something like that. She was definitely not an open book. She had serious walls built up, more than anyone else I knew and I knew she didn't let people in easily. I noticed that she rarely went to lunch with anyone but me, Maggie or Esme. Occasionally Alice when Alice could get someone to watch the store. But she was very careful to keep other people at arm's length. And I never saw her go anywhere alone with a man, even Liam, who had worked at CARE for almost four years._

"_Bella. This might come as surprise to you but people tend to find me intimidating and cold." She said sarcastically. I chuckled._

_I remembered thinking that about her myself the first time we met._

_"I have...put up defenses over the years to deal with everything." She sighed._

"_Unfortunately because of that, and my appearance, I don't make friends with women very well and I have learned not to trust many people because I expect that they don't want anything good from me." She looked down. "I know it's a terrible way to be, but with my background, it's very hard not to think that way." _

_I could see her brow furrow and I could feel the heaviness in the air._

"_When I was younger my parents were practically non-existent. They were quite wealthy and sent us to boarding school. _

_"We?" I asked. I didn't think she had any siblings. _

_"I have an older brother, but he's an ass and I actually haven't talked to him in years." She blew out a breath._

"_When everything happened at Berkeley, they wanted to brush it under the rug. They knew the Kings and they didn't want a big messy trial. They all but abandoned me. I mean, I was fine financially. I had a trust fund so I could take care of myself. But they completely abandoned me both physically and emotionally."_

_I nodded. I couldn't imagine. I felt so alone after Seth died, but I really did have a fantastic family to support me. Not to mention, I had all of my friends in Portland and Angela and Kate. _

"_Did you know, that Riley and Bree have never met their grandparents?"_

_I stared at her in astonishment. "Oh my gosh Rose that's awful."_

_She shrugged. "I have come to learn that I may not have a lot of people I can trust in my life, but the few that I do, I keep very close and I look out for them. That's probably why I ripped into Edward so much." She smiled._

"_But I didn't come to that lightly. It took years of therapy. And Emmett. Emmett was my savior at Berkeley and has been every day since then."_

_She grabbed my hands and looked at me intently. "Bella, sometimes though, even that one person can't do it all for you. Sometimes you have to do it yourself…What I mean is, sometimes you need to keep talking. I still go to a therapist twice a month. I may never stop. But I am ok with that."_

_Wow. My entire perception of Rose shifted in the blink of an eye. She was caring and compassionate and loved her family more than anything in the world. And she was right. I needed to keep talking to someone. I had been with Seth for ten years, it was going to take more than a couple of months to heal. I knew I loved Edward completely, but I needed to deal with the residual effects of Seth's death. I needed to deal with the feelings of abandonment and isolation and fear. _

_I leaned in and gave Rose a hug, which I knew she would be accepting of from me now. "Thanks so much Rose. You don't know how much it means for you to tell me that."_

"_Anytime Bella." And she truly hugged me back._

What Rosalie said made so much sense.

I ran…and I thought about why I got so upset when I thought Edward wasn't calling me back the day of the Primary. I was terrified of losing him. I was terrified that he was going to decide I wasn't worth it. Rose was right. I was terrified of being abandoned. I needed to keep talking to someone. Esme was right too, when we don't talk, it finds a way out, just like it did again today.

I ran…and I thought about Edward's apology. I had been so terrified of losing him and then he all but smothered me as the regret poured out of him. He had been as worried about losing me as I was of him. Something else shifted into place that night. It was like the Fourth of July but even more intense.

We needed each other on the most basic level. It was the electrical current between us, the constant longing I had when we were apart, the magnetism that drew us together. Our souls literally felt ripped apart and that night they crashed together at the speed of light when they felt like they were being reunited once again.

Crashed.

I couldn't help but smirk as I thought about our "make up" to one another. It was raw, needy, pure and exactly what we needed at the moment.

_Edward pulled me into the room. Our lips were locked to one another, our tongues in a fierce battle. I was clawing at his chest, trying desperately to remove his shirt. He was licking and biting down my neck. I felt like I was rupturing with my want for him. He grabbed my dress from the bottom and ripped it over my head. He wrenched my bra down without unclasping it and instantly sucked my nipple in his mouth, flicking it and biting it._

"_Ugh God!" My hands shot to his hair clutching him to me. I tugged on his hair, bringing his head up and then bit down shoulder. _

"_Fuck Bella." Our hands were grasping and pulling and shredding off clothes. _

_Frustrated, I tore his shirt open and buttons flew across the room. I bit down on his nipple and he roared and slammed my back into the bar. His hand gripped my ass roughly, sure enough I would have bruises later, but I didn't care. I fucking needed him. I wanted him to take me, to claim me, to mark me._

_He picked me up and all but threw me on the bar and spread my legs open. His eyes were dark and feral and he ran his hands roughly up my legs to my sides and then breasts and pushed me back on the bar. I gripped the bar as he yanked my ass forward so I was right on the edge, my sex completely exposed. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into me and I cried out. His one hand squeezing my lower back into him firmly and I thrust my hips into his tongue. His other hand reached to my breasts, kneading and pinching my nipples until he pulled it back down and drove two fingers into me._

"_Fuck. Edward."_

"_Who Bella? Who makes you scream their name?" He asked gruffly._

"_You do! Ugh!" I was moaning and thrashing against him. The vibrations of his words as his tongue flicked my clit and the force of his fingers were making me uncoil hastily. _

"_Who Bella? Who makes you moan and writhe with pleasure?"_

"_God. Fuck." I couldn't think, the intensity, the primal desire overtaking me. I gripped the edge of the bar for my life. "Only you. Only you Edward." I all but yelled._

"_Whose are you?"_

"_Yours. I'm only yours!"_

"_Mine." He growled and bit down on the juncture of my inner thigh and twisted his fingers in me. I erupted into a thousand pieces, screaming his name. My mind went blank as I convulsed from the power of my orgasm. But I wanted to show him as much as he wanted to show me. He was mine. He was only mine._

_I flung off the bar, nearly jumping on him. I attacked his mouth tasting myself on his lips. He cursed under his breath as I bit his lip roughly and pushed him back on the bed. I ripped his pants down springing free his cock. I gripped it violently and he thrust up into me. _

"_Fuck. God baby. I fucking want you." His hands seized my breasts again flicking my nipples. I bent down and took him in mouth and ran my teeth from the base to the tip. He snarled and his hands clasped my hair. _

_I moved back down only to take him all the way in my mouth and then slowly sucked as hard as I could all the way up. He groaned and twisted his hips and I straddled him, locking his legs in mine. I grabbed onto him again and he cursed._

"_Whose are you Edward?"_

"_I'm yours. I will always fucking be yours Bella."_

_I moved down and took him in my mouth again and ran my hand from his balls to his base. He bucked up and then grabbed me by my shoulders and flipped me around. He stood up and pushed me back towards the bar, his hands over mine as they clamped down on the edge._

_He spread my legs with his knee and pulled my ass into his hardness. He leaned over and licked up my neck and ear and then blew on it. Suddenly he bit down on my shoulder again and plunged into me at the same time. _

"_Fuck! Edward." I pushed back and he gripped on my hips._

"_Say my name." He barked._

"_Edward." I rasped as I pressed back again and he returned my thrust._

"_Say it. Out loud." One arm was holding me to him like a vice grip and his other hand over mine as his chest met my back with each shove forward. I bit down on his arm and he cried out and bit my shoulder again._

"_Fuck Edward! Take me, I'm yours take me."_

_Our movements became frantic as I pressed against the bar trying to hold myself up as he drove into me ferociously. Our skin was slapping against one another, the sounds echoing through the room with our moans and grunts. We were sweaty and panting and moving at a vicious speed. We were marking each other, demanding one another, our frustrations and emotions pouring into our movements. I was hurtling toward the edge, my legs shaking violently. _

_He reached his hand down and pinched my clit and I unraveled. _

"_Edward! Oh my God! Edward!" _

"_Bella. Fucking Christ. Bella!" _

_I felt him surging into me and I collapsed against the bar, Edward pressed against my back. His arm still firmly around me and the other made its way up to weave through my hand gripping the bar. We were hot and sticky and wheezing from the exertion. But we didn't care, we belonged to one another. _

_Without a word, Edward picked me up in his arms and kissed me tenderly and carried me to the bathroom._

I looked down and realized I had slammed down on the stop button and was bent over gasping for breath. I stood up and looked at the monitor.

_Wow. I had officially run my fastest 10k ever. _

Sweat was pouring off me and I grabbed my towel to dry off. I gulped down the water next to me and turned to see Edward walk back into the room.

"Hey." He said tentatively.

"Hey."

"Feel better?"

I shook my head. "Yeah. I do actually."

He walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Good." He smiled. "I would give you a hug Love but, you're kind of sweaty."

_Hmmm I thought about the night of the Primary. Maybe now was a good time to work out some more of our frustrations._

I leaned towards him without touching. "Well, maybe you could help me continue to work out some of my…frustration, and get cleaned up at the same time."

He drew a wicked grin and before I knew it picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and took off for the bathroom.

*&^%$#

The next day Edward made plans to meet with Tanya since she was his father's PR person and I was to meet with Maggie, Rose and Esme to put together a press release. The night before when we were lying in bed Edward told me about his discussions with Jasper and Emmett regarding pursuing any legal matters.

He also spoke with Carlisle, again, and they planned to have a meeting later in the week with Jacob, once all three were back in Seattle. He also told me about what his parents said about being discreet, as he thought it was especially important since we didn't know how the paper got all the information on me. I was instantly mortified when I thought of the park incident.

I had been so stupid! I hadn't planned it, Rosalie had just given me the tube of cream and I had it in my purse. Of course then my mind started racing about all the ramifications if we had been caught. Of course Edward reassured me that he could have just as easily stopped it but didn't.

"_I think we can find plenty of ways to be adventurous indoors Love." Then he smirked at me. _

Which of course led to a second round of love-making.

Damn green-eyed, sex-haired Adonis. If he wasn't so irresistible I might be able to control my urges more around him.

After we finished, again, he held me to him and I told him about my discussions with Esme and Rosalie. I never told him about my breakdown in his mother's office months ago. He of course just stroked my cheek and let his fingers trail over my pendant as he listened. He thought it was a good idea as well that I continue to see someone. I decided that I would be in contact with a new therapist. Mr. Banner had been incredibly helpful, but he was a grief counselor. Based on my episode the day before, I felt like I was no longer hung up on grieving over Seth, but more in feeling abandoned, fearing loss, and fearing how I would take care of Harper.

I strolled into work at 8:15 and sat down at my desk. It was eerily quiet in our office and I knew that was largely due to the story in the paper the day before.

I never finished reading it and I didn't think I ever could. I just couldn't get over someone leaking all of that information and then the gall of gossip columnists to drag not only my name, but Edward's name, through the mud like that. What infuriated me the most was the mention of Harper in the column. She's two for Christ's sake!

I looked up when I heard a knock at the door and Maggie popped her head in. Maggie was a cute little bouncy red-head. She was a perfect PR person because she could smell out a lie. But she was always in a good mood and could simply roll with the punches.

"Hey Bella, are you ready for our meeting?"

"Yeah." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I notice you do that a lot. Did Edward give you that?" She smiled at me.

I looked down and realized I was fingering the pendant around my neck. I simply smiled and nodded.

"Well it's very beautiful. You're a lucky woman. Everyone can see how much you love each other. Don't let this get you down." She patted my hand. "We'll get a statement out that will clear everything up in no uncertain terms and then it will be yesterday' s news. Ok?"

"Ok." I followed Maggie to the conference room and continued to finger the pendant around my neck and thought about the night Edward gave it to me.

I was so surprised and at first I wanted to tell him to take it back. I had already forgiven him and I didn't want him spending money on me.

I always hated gifts because I would rather not waste the money on something that I could buy myself. I would rather go do something together or take a trip together.

But when the sly devil had Harper give it to me, I knew I couldn't reject it. And then he told me what it meant and I knew how much he wanted to give it to me. It wasn't about money or possessions. It was about him showing me how much he loved me.

I loved it. It was absolutely beautiful and I hardly took it off except to run or take a shower.

I walked into the conference room and saw Esme and Rosalie waiting for us. Esme gave me a hug since she hadn't come over to Jasper and Alice's the day before.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I am used to being in the public spotlight, but that story was entirely distasteful and below the belt. You have to know that both Carlisle and I and the rest of this family absolutely adore you and Harper and we are going to get this mess straightened out together."

"Thank you Esme."

She pulled back and looked at me. Then she noticed the pendant. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Did my son get you that?"

I smiled. "Yes. He gave it to me a couple of days after The Primary."

"Hmmm. He better have. I told him I would trade him for you if I had to."

I giggled. The thought of Esme scolding Edward like a child was exactly what I needed to lighten the mood.

We sat down for the next two hours and hashed out everything. I didn't read the article again, but Maggie went through piece by piece to determine facts that were true and untrue.

Jasper called in the morning to verify what exactly could be released about the settlement. The terms of the settlement were very limiting, largely to keep quiet about the banker's drunk driving record, so there wasn't much we could say. Instead, we focused on the important fact that it was a pedestrian-auto accident and that I was pregnant at the time Seth was killed. I also decided to make it clear in the release the exact dates where I worked. I wanted people to be able to see that I worked for a living and I didn't just live off of settlement or insurance money.

Finally, we broached the topic of mine and Edward's relationship. The release made it clear that we had been dating since May and stated that we met at the CARE event. No one needed to know that we had, in fact, met months before that. It also made clear that both of us were single when we met and had only been attending the event with professional acquaintances.

I knew Edward was having a similar meeting with Tanya as we spoke. Quite honestly, the thought of Tanya preparing his press release was a bit unnerving based on what he told me about her. But apparently, since we had been together she had never crossed any lines or even shown any interest in him.

We finished up and Maggie agreed to make final edits and prepare it for release so that it would be in the paper the next day. I was stunned when Esme and Rose insisted that they have quotes in the release. Both calling me a "part of the family" and an "exceptional addition to CARE" and that I had been portrayed wrongfully.

Esme caught me as we were leaving the conference room and asked to join me in my office.

"Bella. I am just curious how Harper is adjusting to everything? I know she is way too young to understand any of this, but at some point in the future she will be part of this too and I want to make sure everything is going well."

_Did she know about our discussions to get married?_

"She has been doing extraordinarily well. I can't tell you what it means…" Tears suddenly flooded my eyes and squinted to keep them back. "I can't tell you what it means when I see her with Edward. He is so good with her, it's like they have a special connection or something." I smiled shakily.

Esme stepped over and grabbed my hands. "Bella, my son may have taken a while to settle down, but I think that's because he hadn't met you yet. I know how much he loves you. Both of you. And I know he would do anything for you and someday, I am positive you will be part of this family. You and Harper. In fact, I already think of her has a grandchild." She smiled at me. "And of you as a daughter."

"Esme your support, these last few months, it has really meant a lot to me." I squeezed her hands back.

"I'm glad. I am always here for you dear. And don't you ever worry about joining this family because even though I know we have to deal with this crap every so often, we're just like everyone else."

"I know. Thank you Esme."

She simply patted my cheek and then left my office. I took a deep breath and forced myself to focus on some work for the rest of the day. I called Edward to see what he wanted to do for dinner tonight. I knew he was in town for a few days, which I was more than happy about with everything going on.

He wanted to pick up Italian from a favorite little restaurant of his and I agreed that it sounded great. I didn't have time to run to the market and didn't particularly feel like cooking that night anyway.

I arrived home around 5:30 and Harper took off to play while I uncorked a bottle of wine to breathe. I decided to fold some clothes and pick up the house while I waited for Edward to arrive with the food.

Around 6:15 the doorbell rang.

Why would he be ringing the doorbell? Then I thought his hands must be full and I hurried to grab the door.

I opened the door not even looking up, "Love, do you need some help with…" I trailed off. Standing in front of me was a very angry looking Leah Clearwater.

I stopped and straightened. Leah and I had never been close and I hadn't seen her since Seth's funeral. She had never met Harper. She would send an occasional card on her birthday or for Christmas, but she never made an effort to be a part of her life.

"Um. Leah. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What do you think I am doing here Bella _Swan_?" She sneered out my last name.

Oh shit.

"Leah, why don't you come inside?" I reached out to lightly touch her arm and she snapped it back from me.

"I don't want to come in to your new home and your new life. How could you do this? How could you disgrace my brother like this?" She all but yelled at me in the hallway.

_Disgrace her brother? What the hell was she talking about?_

"Leah please, let's not do this here. Please come inside." Finally she huffed and marched past me. I turned to close the door and follow her when I almost ran into her. She was stopped in the entry, just staring into the living room.

Harper was seated on the floor playing with her dollhouse and all the little people. She was talking to herself and giggling and Leah just looked at her with wide eyes. Harper never looked up or noticed we had a guest. Luckily, she didn't notice the commotion in the hallway either.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen so we can talk quietly." I gave her a knowing look.

She nodded, still fuming with apparent anger but also unwilling to take her eyes off her niece.

_Her niece who she had never met._

"Leah, why are you here?"

She reached into her purse and threw something on the counter at me.

"This." She scowled at me.

I didn't have to look closely to know what it was. It was yesterday's paper, with the article on page 6.

"Leah, it's not true and you know that."

"So what. It's just some publicity stunt now; dragging my dead brother's name through the mud to get some press. You really are a gold-digger aren't you?"

What? This was so out of left field I couldn't grasp what she was saying.

"Leah. I can't even comprehend what you are saying. I would never condone that article and I would never release information about Seth to the papers. And I definitely wouldn't do it for publicity." I shook my head.

"Whatever." She said dismissively. "Once you got your hooks in so deep there was no letting go. My brother could have played professional baseball or become a doctor. But no. He couldn't leave you. You had to go and hold him back and then he was killed because of you."

I tensed. How could she? How could she blame me for his death?

I was just about to respond to her ridiculous comments when Harper toddled into the kitchen.

"Momma?"

I could feel my heart pounding and the anger creeping through my veins, but I didn't want Harper to see how upset I was.

"Hey baby," I bent down to pick her up. "Did you need something?"

She nodded her head. "Hungy."

"Bud will be here soon and we'll have dinner."

"What?" Leah screeched. I spun around, clutching Harper to me.

"Who tat Momma?" Harper pointed at Leah.

"That's your Aunt Leah." She sucked her thumb and hid herself in my hair.

"Baby, why don't you go play in your room and I am going to show Aunt Leah out."

I moved to let her down but then Leah screeched at me again.

"So now you're not even going to let me see her after I came all the way up here?"

Harper held on to me for dear life and I was instantly angry for her behavior in front of my child.

"Leah, you didn't come up here to see her anyway. You apparently came here to make accusations about me."

"Well I'm not the one gallivanting around acting like the sad widow and then inviting men over to my home." She shouted.

"You have no idea what you are talking about Leah. But you wouldn't would you? You have never made an effort to meet Harper and you have no idea how hard it has been for me for the past three years." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ha. Whatever. You were probably glad when Seth died so you could sink your claws into the next high profile person you could get your hands on."

"How dare ever say something like that to me!" I shrieked at her. Harper began crying and I put my hands over her ears and kissed her head.

She had moved and was right in my face now. I didn't want to cower, but I backed up and found myself pressed against the counter.

"What's going on here?" Edward walked in, his hands full and a look of concern on his face.

"Bu-ud." Harper was sniffling and reaching her arms for him.

"I should have figured. What so you have my niece asking for him now too? You really couldn't wait to move on could you?" She said as she backed away.

"I don't know who you are, but I think you need to leave." Edward was right beside me now, his eyes narrowed on Leah as he bent down to see Harper.

"Hey Harps. It's ok." She sniffled and Edward rubbed her hair and kissed her on the head.

"Just perfect. Now you have _him_ acting as the father to _my brother's _child."

"That's enough. Get out of here." Edward was irate now and Harper started crying harder. He grabbed Leah's elbow and pulled her to the door.

"I don't ever want to see you here again."

"What so you live with her now too?"

"Maybe I do. I have enough right to throw_ you_ out." Edward flung the door open and Leah stumbled through it.

"You just wait, she'll drag you down too." Leah snarled one last time.

"Just get the hell out of here." He slammed the door behind her and pressed his hand against it and pinched the bridge of his nose, his chest heaving in anger.

Harper was crying loudly now from all the yelling and I was trying to soothe her.

"Shh, shh, it's ok baby. Everything's ok."

Edward collected himself and walked over to us and wrapped his arms around us.

"Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath and continued kissing Harper and holding her close to me. "I'm ok. I just don't understand why she showed up here."

"So I take it that was the infamous Leah?"

I chuckled dryly. "How did you know?" I stroked Harper's hair as she sniffled but began settling down.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, her lashes wet with tears and I just smiled at her. She gave me an impish smile and then looked up further towards Edward.

"See it's ok Harps; everything is fine." He said.

"Bud." She reached her hands up to him and he grabbed on as she threw her arms around his neck. He put his head on hers and then wrapped his other arm around me.

"You know what she said wasn't true right?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Bella, I already told you but I am going to tell you again. Nothing was your fault and you are not dragging me down. If anything I am not good enough for you. You and this extraordinary little girl. There is no place I would rather be. Ok."

I nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist and reached one up to rubbed circles on Harper's back.

"C'mon, let's eat dinner before it gets cold." I nodded.

"Harps, are you hungry." Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, how about some spaghetti?"

"Sketti!"

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead and gave me another squeeze and then moved to get Harper ready for dinner.

*&^%$#

We ate quietly and tried to entertain Harper, but I knew we both wanted to discuss not only the encounter with Leah, but also our press releases which were going out tomorrow.

Once we read to Harper and had her ready for bed, we made our way back to the kitchen and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Jameson?" I asked.

"Please." Edward sighed.

We sat down to sip our whiskey and finally Edward brought up his meeting with Tanya.

"So, I had a very interesting conversation with Tanya today."

"How so?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"She wants to help us. Beyond releasing a statement. She wants to help us get to the bottom of it and find out if Jacob is really the one behind it."

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Apparently she was mislead into believing I thought something more of her than I did."

"Really? By who?" Did I even have to guess?

"The one and only." He lifted his glass to take a drink and then gave me a full rundown of his conversation with Tanya. I was a bit surprised, but then again I didn't know her very well and he only had his skewed perception of her based on the Fundraiser and their brief interactions since.

I told him about Maggie and our plan for the press release. We discussed our schedules for the next couple of weeks and then Edward brought up my birthday.

"Let's go away for the weekend. Just the two of us. I am sure Rose and Em or Jasper and Alice would watch Harp." Edward offered.

"I hate celebrating anyway, then I could avoid a party." I joked. I walked over to stand between his knees as he sat on the stool.

"I think I would like a weekend away with you." I whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips. He ran his hand through my hair and then pulled me back into him. I pressed my lips to his again and gently glided my tongue along his lower lip and he opened for me, deepening the kiss. My hands snaked their way up the back of his neck and I curled my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. Just as I stepped in closer to him, feeling his arousal against my stomach, my phone rang.

I groaned. Who the hell was calling at 9:00 at night?

I answered it without even looking.

"Hello."

"Bella. It's your father."

"Hi Ch-I mean hi Dad." I instantly became agitated.

"What is going on Bella? I saw the pictures and the article in the paper."

I groaned again. "I don't know Dad."

"Well I don't like it. They made you sound terrible and of course they barely discussed Edward's past history." He was furious on the other end of the line.

"Dad. Stop." I blew out a frustrated breath and Edward motioned for me to give him the phone.

"Let me talk to him." He said quietly. I gave him a look of 'what the hell' but before I knew it, I was handing the phone over to him.

"Charlie. It's Edward." He stood up and drew a large swallow from his Jameson.

"Edward, wait what are you doing?" I hissed at him. But he just put up his hand letting me know he wanted to handle it.

He stepped away and walked down to the study and closed the door.

I didn't know what they were talking about, and frankly I was too tired of dealing with the whole matter to deal with Charlie right now as well. I was almost glad Edward was talking to him. Other than I didn't know what he was going to say, they had hardly spoken ten words to each other. Ever.

I was all worked up and annoyed that we got interrupted and needed a new way to channel my pent up energy. I decided to finish picking up the house and kept glancing at the clock. Finally at 9:30 Edward came back to the living room where I was sipping my Jameson.

"Well, Charlie is on board." Edward said as he grabbed his drink to sit down beside me.

"What? What do you mean on board?" I asked, confused about his statement.

"I leveled with him. Found some common ground if you will. I told him about everything, including the pictures and our suspicions about Jacob and Jessica. I also told him about my discussions with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. I mentioned Leah too and he wasn't too happy about that either."

I huffed. "So what did he say?"

"He is going to talk to Billy and find out exactly what Jacob has been saying for a while. He wants to get to the bottom of this as well; he doesn't like getting strange pictures in manila envelopes and having his daughter's name disparaged in the papers. We agreed on that so I think he might at least be able to tolerate me now." He smirked at me.

"What did you…I mean, how did you do it?"

"I told him how much I loved you and how much my family loves you and that we were going to take care of this. That we realize it's all a ploy and we could never think of you as anything less that the exceptional woman that you are."

"Jesus, you really are a politician." I teased him.

"You know it baby." He smirked.

He leaned in and kissed me and I sighed into his lips. I wanted nothing more than this strong man's arms around me tonight of all nights. He turned to set down his drink and grabbed mine as well. Then he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him.

"Now where were we?"

I moved into his lap and wrapped my arms around him and whispered "right about here" as I crashed my lips to his.


	21. Chapter 20 Handling It

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 20: Handling It**

**Edward Cullen**

I walked into my father's office prepared for a fight. Jacob Black was going to answer for all of the trouble he put Bella and I through in the last week, hell in the last two months.

I was finished. Through. I wanted to handle this shit and move on.

Our time had been so great together, I didn't want any more drama trying to rip us apart and putting stress on Bella. She had enough to deal with in her life, with Harper and her job and still working through past issues, she didn't need any more of this crap.

I strode through the lobby not even bothering to check in with Chelsea.

I wanted to meet with my father for a few minutes prior to Jacob arriving anyhow. I knew I was about thirty minutes early but I didn't care.

I knocked on his door only to find he wasn't in his office. I decided to just take a seat on his couch and check my emails while I waited. I was going to be calm and collected. Even though I really wanted to gear up for it like it was a prize fight.

I had a text from Bella telling me to call her after the meeting and let her know how it went. It was Friday and due to campaign schedules, we weren't able to arrange a meeting between myself, my father and Jacob until today. It had been five days since the mockery of a story on page six and three days since we released our statements.

I thought back on my week, reflecting on our plan of attack for handling the situation.

I thought about my conversation with Tanya on Monday, and to say I had some trepidation about the meeting was an understatement, but she completely and totally surprised me.

"_Edward, it's good to see you. Come on in and have a seat." _

"_Tanya. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." I said tentatively. I was nervous about working with her on this press release, based on our past interactions._

_She nodded and I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable as well._

"_Edward, first of all, I realize we need to take care of this press release, but there are a few other things I want to talk about."_

_She looked nervous, which was strange considering I always found her to be very confident, and even cold and shrewd._

"_Edward I want to apologize." _

"_What for?" I said confused._

"_Well, for how I acted at the Fundraiser for one, and also because of my behavior the last few months. If you couldn't tell I was avoiding you a bit." She almost blushed. _

"_I don't understand." Well this was unexpected._

_She took a deep breath. "You see, I was led to believe that you were interested in me. Very interested in fact and so I may have acted a bit…out of line at the fundraiser. And then having the photographer take that picture and release that information to the press. It was wrong of me and I apologize. I should have asked you before I ever did that."_

"_Wait, you were led to believe I was interested in you? By who?"_

"_Jacob, who else." She shook her head._

"_That…God, I am so tired of his antics." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "But why, that's what I don't understand." _

"_Well, I think he was interested in Bella and he got wind of the fact that Esme wanted to set you two up. So he tried to head it off at the pass." She drew a breath again. "And of course, I have to admit I was pretty excited by the possibility. I mean, you are a very attractive and smart man Edward. And I truly enjoy working for your father and can see the integrity your whole family has. You're quite a catch…" She smiled shyly, "And let's face it, I'm thirty-seven and not getting any younger, I am ready to settle down and I was led to believe by Jacob that you were as well." _

"_Tanya, I…" I didn't know what to say. She had been duped in this whole charade as much as anyone else. _

"_It's ok Edward, I just wanted you to know that I am very happy for you. I see how much you and Bella love each other and how wonderful she is. I guess I was a bit jealous at the Fundraiser. I could tell you weren't interested and I knew there was something between you two. But I want you to know I would never act the way Jacob has acted. I've cut my losses." She smiled. _

"_I appreciate that Tanya. And as far as the first news story goes, that's water under the bridge. We took care of it and moved on."_

"_Still, I shouldn't have put you in that position, or put the Senator in that position and for that I apologize. I have already discussed this with your father and explained everything to him as well."_

"_Thank you for that." _

"_Ok, why don't we get to why we are really here. I want to help you."_

"_How so?"_

"_I want to help you prove that Jacob is behind this whole mess. I am angry with him as well for leading me to believe that you were interested in me and putting me in such a precarious position. Not only that, but that story was awful. I know what really happened. I have to, because like Peter I have to protect your father and that includes protecting his family. So I knew about what really happened in Bella's past and that story was disgraceful." _

"_How exactly are you going to help?" I was curious now, and shocked with the direction this conversation was moving._

"_Well, let's just say as a PR person, I have found my ways of getting some serious dirt on people. And I can use those resources to track Jacob as well." _

"_I don't want any ties to anything." I said shaking my head._

"_Don't worry, that's my job. I am the buffer. There won't be any ties between you or your father and my resources. You leave that to me. But I do need to know everything that has happened up to this point so that we can get as much ammunition as possible. _

_We discussed all of the events leading up to the article. Tanya never told me how she was going to look into it and I didn't really want to know. But I welcomed her help and I felt like the two of us were able to start afresh knowing where we both truly stood. _

_We prepared my press release, which wasn't much, but I wanted to make it clear that Bella and I were happily involved in a relationship and the comments about her in the story did not give the entire truth and painted her completely inaccurately. I also included that she was very close with my entire family and that she was intelligent and experienced and a valuable part of the CARE Foundation. _

_I stood up to leave and shook Tanya's hand. I also wanted to convey to her my appreciation for her help and for the way she cleared the air between us. _

"_Tanya, I hope this can be a new start for us. For what it's worth, it takes a lot to come out and say the things you did today and I am truly grateful for your help in this matter."_

"_Edward." She sighed. "I'm glad. I can only hope I do find someone like you someday." She smiled sadly._

"_Don't worry, it will happen." I smiled, flattered by her comments. "When you least expect it." _

_She smiled and we said our good-byes. _

I felt better that day knowing we might be able to resolve the problem sooner rather than later with Tanya's help. Things didn't look as bleak as they had on Sunday and I cooled off a bit.

Then I came home to find some random woman standing in Bella's kitchen yelling at her as Bella clutched onto a sobbing Harper and I almost lost it.

_Who the fuck did Leah Clearwater think she was?_

I would never hit a woman. But I was close to literally kicking her out of the condo. I couldn't believe the things she said to Bella and I knew it would only make the situation worse. And the fact that their dispute upset Harper, I wanted to kill her. I hated it when she cried; I would do anything to make her feel better.

Then when Charlie called later that night, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was tired of the collateral damage around us and I wanted to take care of it for Bella. I was not going to be afraid of the Chief anymore. I grabbed the phone from Bella and told the Chief in no uncertain terms that I was handling the situation and we were going to get to the bottom of it. I told him everything, editing the sexual history of course, but from Tanya and the first story, my conversation with her, my suspicions of Jacob, Lauren and Jessica and the pictures, and even our suspicions that Jacob wanted to run for Senate. Everything.

The Chief was quiet for a long time and I thought he was going to give me grief. But then he responded in a manner that stunned me.

"_Well Edward. It sounds like somebody has it out for you two. I appreciate you telling me this." I breathed a sigh of relief and I instantly heard the type of response which I would expect from Bella or Jasper. He had listened to everything I had to say before making a decision on it. _

_We discussed my father's thoughts as well as Jasper and Emmet's. I even mentioned the encounter with Leah which he wasn't too happy about either._

"_Well, I think I need to have a chat with Billy and find out what he knows."_

"_Thank you Charlie. I think that would be very helpful." _

"_No more Chief huh?" He chuckled on the other end of the line and I felt like, maybe, we were making a little progress. _

"_Well, it seems a bit strange considering you will most likely be my father in law someday." _

"_Is there something you want to ask me Edward?"_

"_Not quite yet." I smiled into the phone. "But soon. And I will be asking you that in person." _

"_Very well." He paused. "Please keep me apprised of the situation." He sighed on the other end. "I am just very protective of my little girl, and I always will be, regardless of how old she is."_

"_I understand Charlie, and I wouldn't have it any other way." _

"_I think you just might understand a bit now." And he left it at that. _

We said our good-byes and I felt like Charlie and I took a huge step. He essentially acknowledged that he knew I wanted what was best not only for Bella, but also for Harper. He also implied that he was accepting of our relationship and, just maybe, of me as well.

I looked up just then to see my father walk into the office. I knew this was going to be a tense discussion and it put my father in a difficult situation.

"Hi Dad." I blew out breath as I stood up to shake his hand.

"Well, are you ready to do this?"

I nodded.

"You just need to keep your cool Edward." He gave me a look of warning.

"I know Dad. I just want to be done with this." I said in a frustrated tone.

He nodded as well and buzzed reception to have Jacob sent back. I walked over to the window and crossed my arms and looked out over the sky line.

_Keep your cool Cullen. He wants to piss you off and get under your skin. Don't give him the upper hand._

I heard the door to my father's office open and my Dad greeted Jacob. The room was thick with tension and I simply turned with my arms crossed and looked Jacob right in the eye.

"Jacob."

"Edward."

He glanced back and forth between my father and I and then put his hands in his pockets.

"So, does this have something to do with the campaign?" I wanted to roll my eyes and glare at him, but I just remained silent and stared straight ahead.

I decided it would be best to let my father do the talking.

"No Jacob. Why don't you have a seat?" He motioned to the couch, but I stayed standing.

"Okay…" Jacob moved to the couch and I could see him flexing his jaw. I was watching him intently, letting him know my eyes were on his every move.

"Jacob, I am sure you are aware of the article that was released about Bella and Edward."

"I saw it." He said too coldly.

"Edward has also informed me that he and Bella have received some strange photographs and such." My father took a deep breath. "Jacob, you have always been very loyal to me and an exceptional strategist and worker. But they have suspicions that you might be behind this for some reason."

He wouldn't look at me. I just stood there watching him as he looked right at my father.

"Carlisle, I can assure you I am not behind it. I have no idea where it came from or how the paper got the information."

My father sighed. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and I was pissed because I knew Jacob was outright lying to my father. The fucking Senate Majority Leader.

I gritted my teeth and dug my hands into my upper arms.

"Well, I have to let you know. If you are and it comes out that you are. I would have to terminate you. I don't want to have to do that Jacob, but putting my family in the press like this or contacting them in this fashion would be grounds for removal."

"Of course Senator." Jacob said without emotion.

"Good. I need to get back to work because I am attending a fundraiser with Esme this evening." My father walked back behind his desk and Jacob walked out.

"That's it Dad?" I was fuming.

"Edward, there is nothing I can do. There's no proof."

"You can believe me over him, your family."

"Edward you know that is not the issue here." He said sternly.

"I've had it with this." I spun on my heels and stormed out of the office and sped toward the reception area. I heard my father call after me, but I didn't care.

I got to the reception area and spotted Jacob waiting for the elevator.

"Black!" I called to him and glared as he turned to look at me.

I moved right in front of him so that our faces were only inches apart.

"I know you are behind this and I swear I am going to prove it. I thought you were done with this after the tongue-lashing Bella gave you in Olympia. But you just can't seem to get it through your head that she is not interested."

"You don't know anything _Edward_." He said as he drew out my name.

"I know you are responsible and once I have proof you are going to be packing your bags and your ass will be out the door. I told you to back the fuck off and you didn't. I will make sure you never work in the Party again."

"Of course. You think you can do anything don't you. Just because you are the good little Senator's son. But what everyone doesn't know is that you aren't perfect. You have skeletons in your closet just like everyone else."

_What the fuck does that mean?_

"Back off Jacob. If you know what's good for you."

I could feel the anger rolling off of both of us. When I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Gentlemen. This is not the appropriate place for this." My father firmly pulled me back.

Jacob glared at me and stepped back and straightened his suit. He turned to look at my father.

"My apologies Senator. I will see you in Spokane."

_Fucking poser_.

My father nodded but gave him as stern look as well.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose again. Once Jacob left on the elevator I turned to my father.

"As soon as we have proof of this he's over. Finished." I demanded in a low voice. "I'm leaving. I'm going to take Bella to lunch."

My father set his jaw and looked at me and nodded.

I stepped on the elevator to ride down to CARE to see the one person who could make me feel better at the moment.

*&^%$#

The next few weeks, luckily, were uneventful and I was able to spend Labor Day with Bella and Harper and our families. Unfortunately, after Labor Day in the week before Bella's birthday, I had to travel to Washington D.C. with my father. I was not looking forward to being away from Bella and Harper for a week.

I still hated flying. I thought about how if I ran for office in six years I would either be flying back every weekend like my father did or Bella and Harper would have to move to D.C. with me. When I took the job as State Director Bella and I weren't together yet and I didn't know about Harper. But I definitely wouldn't change that for anything. It just meant I had more considerations with every choice I made.

I turned and shuffled trying to stretch my legs.

_God these seats suck. _

I grimaced and tried to find a comfortable position and I leaned my head back to attempt to relax for the next three hours until I arrived in D.C.

One thing I was looking forward to in D.C. was getting a gift for Harper. I had been buying her charms for her bracelet from around the state and the more I grew to know her, the more I tried to personalize the charms. I bought charms to represent places I wanted to take her or ones that represented things she liked.

On a second trip to Yakima I bought her a one with of a bunch of grapes, first because she ate fruit like it was her job, and secondly for the wine in the region. From Port Angeles I got her a boat for the Port and because I couldn't wait to take her out on my parent's boat. I got a little peak for Mt. St. Helens from Vancouver and because it was a sight every Washingtonian should see, and something I hoped to be a part of when she did it.

There were others as well, but the one I enjoyed the most was the one for Seattle. I left it for her this morning before I left at 6:00 A.M. It was a harp. I bought it for the obvious reason of her name, but also for a more special reason. I knew I could have bought her the space needle, or a mariner's symbol, but I remembered from the first night I met Bella her love of going to the symphony. It was something we both loved. I thought of the day when Harper could appreciate the music and join us as well.

_Maybe I should get us tickets to go after the election…_

I let my thoughts drift back to Harper. I couldn't believe how much I loved her, how much I enjoyed spending time with her and watching her grow and learn. She was so good-natured and her face was so expressive like Bella's. Her eyes and her smile could light up a room and I would do absolutely anything for her. It was crazy, because the thought of choosing to spend time with a two year old was the farthest thing from my mind even six months ago. But we had grown close. It was an indescribable feeling when she asked for me to carry her, or read to her or put her to sleep. I felt like we had a bond and I knew that, even though she couldn't put a name on it, she was starting to view me as her father as much as I thought of her as my daughter. And that thought made my heart soar. I thought about the card for the adoption attorney in Bella's drawer and whether I wanted to adopt her. I was certain I did, I just needed to figure out a way to bring up that conversation with Bella.

I sighed still uncomfortable in the seat.

_Or maybe you are uncomfortable with the situation._

I didn't know what to do. I truly enjoyed the campaign trail when I was on it. It was different from fundraising alone and I really enjoyed the policy side, so much more than I thought. I expected after spending the week in D.C. with my father at more formal Senate events and meetings I would enjoy it as well. But the thought of being separated from Bella and Harper, and God willing more kids in the future made my heart wrench. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet. I knew I had time, but I also knew this was a grooming of sorts and I didn't want to waste the Party's time or money if I wasn't serious about running in six years.

Finally I felt myself drift off to sleep.

*&^%$#

I awoke abruptly when the plane landed at Reagan International.

Luckily, being in D.C. no one cared who I was even if they did know me. Seeing a political figure was a common event and I would be able to get to my hotel without incident.

My father had flown out two days prior and I met my driver at the baggage claim area. I hopped in the car to head to the hotel and checked my texts and voicemails from my flight. I had one from Peter regarding the meetings over the next few days. I had one from Tanya about a press conference my father was having later in the week. Finally I had one from Bella.

"_Hi Babe. I just wanted to call and let you know I was thinking about you and see how your flight went…(shuffling)…Oh someone here wants to say hi." _

_I heard Bella mumbling to Harper in the background and I got a big cheesy smile on my face. Then rustling and finally Harper had the phone. _

"_Hi Bud."_

"_Can you tell him thank you for the present." I heard Bella say in the background. _

"_Tank oo Bud. So pwetty." Then the phone mad a thud sound and I laughed. She must have dropped it._

"_Hey, sorry she wanted to say hi and then got shy." She sighed. "We miss you already. Call me when you land. I love you."_

I ended my voicemail call with the huge smile on my face but also a pain in my heart. I looked up to see the driver grinning at me.

"Message from the wife?"

I cleared my throat. "Um. Girlfriend and her daughter."

"Looked a little more serious than that?" He quipped.

I smiled at him. "It is."

*&^%$#

The week passed relatively quickly considering I hated being so far from Seattle and missed Bella and Harper like crazy. It was the longest we had been apart. But I had meetings and events all day every day and was allowed to sit in on some strategy meetings with other Senators and Party members for different bills. I met lobbyists and legislative affairs directors for organizations and for other Senators. I learned more about several policy issues in a week than I had in the entire preceding four months.

It was finally Saturday, my last day in D.C. and I was set to fly out that evening. I was walking to my father's office for a wrap up meeting and thinking about our reunion that night. Needless to say, Bella and I handled our separation in the evenings through…verbal and manual stimulation. I was always amazed at how just hearing her voice in that sexy low tone would make me as hard as a fucking rock.

And then she would come up with different ideas to give me visuals of. Like one night when we had sex on the dining room table, or when she gave me a fan-fucking-tastic blow job in the bathroom at Alice and Jasper's house when we were there for a barbecue.

_Fuck she was really good at that. _

I found myself trying to come up with new things to surprise her with as well. Her birthday was the Wednesday following my trip to D.C. and we were going to celebrate by going away to a beach house on Bainbridge Island. She didn't know the details, just that we were leaving on Friday night and coming back Sunday. She didn't want to be gone from Harper for longer than that. It was just across the sound and she would be able to return easily if anything happened.

What she didn't know was the house was right on the beach and had a sauna, hot tub, massive fireplace and master suite and I planned to worship her in all of those places.

_And anywhere else she will let me. _

I was almost as excited for her birthday as my own.

_God that was just..._

Ok, I needed to stop thinking about this because I could not be walking into my father's office all…flustered.

I rounded the corner and saw Jacob at the end of the hallway talking on the phone. He didn't see me and he kept looking back and forth like he didn't want to be heard.

I walked closer to see if I could catch what he was saying. I'm an ass. I knew I was eavesdropping, but I thought maybe I could catch something incriminating. Tanya hadn't found anything to tie him to the pictures or the story in the Seattle newspaper yet, even though I knew he was involved. Also, up until my trip to D.C. I continued to avoid him on the campaign trail.

I snuck closer and hid in a rather deep door frame on the other side of him. He would likely walk back to my father's office without coming past me, but I could hear his side of the conversation rather easily with the acoustics in the hall. He thought he was whispering but it was clear as day for me.

"_I told you I am done with this. I never wanted to risk my career and this has gone far enough. It didn't work, they are together and I don't foresee that changing." _

He continued to pace back and forth and rub the back of his head, his nervous habit I had picked up on.

"_But I never condoned publicly humiliating her. That was uncalled for."_

He let out an exasperated breath and shook his head.

"_No. I said that I am done. You're going to have to find another patsy."_

He ended the call and ran his hand across the back of his head.

"_Fuck!"_

He all but yelled in the hallway of the Hart building.

What the hell did that all mean? Wait, publicly humiliating her? I began to replay his side of the conversation in my head.

It was about Bella. I was sure of it. And he mentioned something not working and being together anyhow. It had to be about the pictures and the story.

The next revelation hit me like a freight train. He was in on it, but he wasn't the one behind it. He was only a puppet or a patsy as he called it.

But then who the hell was behind it?

Lauren?

No. I was sure she was done after Bella put her in her place. She left Washington with her tail between her legs.

Aro? My father's opponent?

Again, this didn't fit. Why would he care about breaking us up? Everything sent seemed too personal.

I was racking my brain for other possibilities, when a very disturbing one struck me.

Jane.

But how would they have met? How would she know Jacob and how would she know that he wanted Bella? How would she know if he wanted to run for Senate? None of it made sense. She didn't run in political circles and as far as I knew she didn't live in D.C.

But who else could it be? I was wracking my brain for answers and I was more than certain there was a mastermind behind all of this, because as Jacob said, he had too much to lose. But who? I didn't have any enemies. I never slept with someone's wife or serious girlfriend. Hell I had hardly been with anyone in the last few years.

Fuck! This was all confusing. Confusing and terrifying and my mind was racing because the person on the other end of the line obviously didn't want to give up. So what was coming next?

The first thing I wanted to do was confront Jacob about it, but at the same time, I wanted to see if we could find information to definitively tie him to the pictures and the story first. I wanted the proof in hand so I could force him to give up the person behind it all.

Shit. I needed to get in contact with someone. I needed to call Emmett.

Fuck! No. I have to go to this meeting and act all cool even though I want to wring Jacob's neck even more.

I sat through the meeting refusing to even look at Jacob. I knew if I looked him in the eye I would instantly want to jump across the room and strangle him. Instead I seethed in silence and when my father gave me strange looks I yawned like I was simply tired.

Which I was. But not only from lack of sleep; it was from all of the bullshit dealing with Jacob Black and whoever the mastermind was behind it.

I said my good-byes and made my way back to the hotel so I could catch my flight back to Washington. I didn't want to discuss this new development with anyone while I was in public. It was Saturday afternoon and my flight left at 6:00. I decided I would call Emmett from a private area in the VIP flyer's club at the airport.

I was pensive and on edge the entire ride to the airport and as I checked my bags. I was lucky the TSA personnel didn't flag me for my strange behavior. I could have ended up naked as a jay-bird and being subjected to a cavity check.

Now there's a headline. _Senator's son cavity searched for acting shifty._

Yeah. That would definitely not be good.

I made my way through security and into the VIP lounge. It was only 2:00 out West, but it was Saturday afternoon so I was hoping Emmett would be available to talk.

Fortunately, he picked up on the second ring. I gave him the run down on everything from the conversation I heard to my thoughts on who Jacob could have been talking to. He knew everything about "crazy Jane" as he called her and listened to my other theories.

"Emmett, what do you think I should do?"

"Have you told Bella?"

"Not yet, it only happened a few hours ago. I was planning to tell her tonight."

"Well, I would start there. But until then, I think you're right, you need to hold off until you have some more information. Black will screw up somehow and once you have the evidence then you can force him to turn over the other person."

I nodded in agreement even though he couldn't see me. I just had to trust that Tanya's "resources" would turn something up.

"Can you think of anyone else it could be? It just seems too personal to be a campaign opponent or someone at odds with Cullen Enterprises." Another thought I had on the way to the airport. There was a remote possibility it was tied to my family's company. But I was hardly involved with the company.

"I agree. Just sit tight and something will turn up."

"God. Why does this shit always happen to me. First with Jane and now all of this crap with Jacob and Lauren." I was shaking my head.

"Well if you weren't such a pretty boy Ed then all they ladies wouldn't want their paws on you." He jabbed.

"Thanks a lot asshole. Kick me while I'm down."

"I'm just saying, you don't see this shit happening to me."

"Whatever Em…" I sighed. "Thanks for your help. We'll talk again when I get back."

"All right bro, have a good flight…and a good reunion if you know what I mean." He said suggestively.

"Oh trust me, I will _definitely _have a good reunion." I smiled at least I would see Bella in less than six hours.

We said our good-byes and I boarded the plane for another long flight to Seattle.

*&^%$#

I had Eleazar drop me off at Bella's and didn't even bother to take my suitcase up to my apartment. Hell, I had half of my clothes at Bella's anyhow.

I all but ran to the elevator and then down the hallway to her apartment when I pulled out my key to enter.

Just as I was fumbling with my keys at the door it swung open and before me was my beautiful Bella in a simple blue cotton dress and ballet flats.

I stepped in and dropped my stuff in the entry and picked her up and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hi gorgeous. God it's so good to see you." I set her down and put my hands on her face.

"Hi. It's so good to see you too, I missed you so much." She whispered as I hugged her. I stood there relishing in the feeling and just breathing her in. I felt like I had been gone for a month after the way the trip ended and it felt so good to have her in my arms again.

She leaned up to give me another kiss and I brushed a hair out of her face.

"Where's Harps. I have something for her."

"She's in the…"

"Bud!" Harps took off toward me, her little legs scurrying across the hardwood floor. It seemed she was getting faster and more coordinated every day.

"Hey Harps." I scooped her up and gave her a butterfly kiss on the cheek and she giggled and squirmed in my arms.

"Bud. Momma pway moosic."

"Music huh. What was Momma playing you?"

"Tinkle!"

I looked at Bella confused.

"I got her a little miniature keyboard. So I was playing her _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. That's all she's done all afternoon. I think I might have to 'accidentally' lose the batteries or something." She smiled.

I just chuckled. "I didn't know you played piano."

She snorted. "I don't Edward, there are little color notes on the keyboard that match the music, I was following it and trying to teach Harper."

I realized I never told her I played the piano. I hadn't played in a while since I lived in D.C. and didn't have a piano there. But I generally played a bit at holidays. My mother would have been upset if ten years of lessons went _entirely_ to waste. I always hoped to get a piano once I had a larger home.

"Well maybe I will have to teach her how to play the real piano someday." I winked.

"You play the piano?" She asked shocked.

"Possibly." I smirked at her.

She slapped me on the arm. "Edward, you never told me that." She huffed. "Of course you would play the piano is there anything you _don't_ do."

"I can think of something I want to _do_ later." I lowered my voice and whispered in her ear so Harper couldn't hear.

She shivered and gave me a devious smile. "C'mon, let's go have dinner and then maybe you can have a special dessert." She said as she sashayed to the kitchen.

_Oh this is definitely going to be a good reunion._

After we finished dinner and alternated playing on the keyboard with Harper before putting her to bed, we sat on the couch finishing our bottle of wine.

I decided to tell Bella about the conversation I overheard. I didn't want it to ruin our night, but I knew it would bother me more if I kept it in any longer. She listened and nodded, but genuinely agreed with mine and Emmett's thoughts on the matter.

"Well, that's a little bothersome, but I don't think we can do anything with it right now."

I sighed. "I know."

She stood up and grabbed my hand. "C'mon. I have a surprise for you in the bedroom. Maybe you can work out that aggravation another way." She said in a husky voice.

"Mmmm, Ms. Swan I can most certainly think of better ways to be aggravated." I grabbed her around the waste and pulled her into me.

She spun away and swayed her hips as she walked down the hall to her room. I gave her a moment and took a final swig of my wine and followed, only to find strawberries and chocolate on a tray next to the bed and Bella standing before me in a red lace nighty.

_God I loved this woman. And reunions. _

*&^%$#

The next week passed uneventfully. Again, nothing happened on the Jacob front and there were no indications of interference from whomever might be behind it.

I couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding, like something was going to happen and I was just waiting for the ball to drop.

Things had returned to normal. Well by normal, spectacular, fantastic and the happiest I have ever been because of my relationship with Bella. It had been over a month since the article and our press releases seemed to effectively take care of any damage it may have caused. Bella was settling into her job well and I was still busy campaigning but trying to keep my nights away at only one or two at a time.

I pushed aside my fear of what could happen and tried to focus on one of Emmett's suggestions. He said maybe Jacob convinced this person to back off because there was too much to risk.

God I hoped so. I was so happy otherwise. I really didn't want to deal with any more crap from Jacob and the mastermind, as I had come to call the person.

The weekend following Bella's birthday we boarded a ferry to Bainbridge Island. Of course it was after a teary good-bye with Harper who was staying at Jasper and Alice's place for the weekend. Bella was the one crying as she hadn't been away from Harper for more than a day in over a year.

_I would just have to think of plenty of things to keep us busy. _

We arrived at the house I rented and Bella immediately gaped at the home. It was a beach house with a private beach and full amenities.

I had given her the present I bought her on her birthday. It was a bracelet that had the same infinity design as the pendant I bought her. She fought me on it, but I could tell she loved it. And I of course loved to see her wear it, as she was that afternoon.

I decided to give Harper the gift I brought back form D.C. that night instead. I wanted her to have something to open when Bella did. It was a stuffed Donkey this time. It wasn't original. But I didn't care. I thought it was only fitting that she have her first Democratic symbol from me and Bella just laughed at it. I tried to think of something more special. But I kept coming back to this little shop near Capitol Hill and the stuffed donkey in the window. I decided it was perfect for her age and I would get her something more _serious_ when she was older. Because let's face it, I planned on being around for awhile.

"Well Love what do you think?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I think this is way too much Edward, how much was this place." She gawked at the marble countertops and the giant fireplace in the living room area.

I walked up and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"Nothing is too much for you Love." As much as I wanted to take her right there, I had plans for the evening. Special plans. I wanted to romance her for once. We hadn't had a date night sine the night of the park incident, and we hadn't had a very romantic night, just the two of us, since our first real date to Canlis.

I was going to make up for that.

"Go change for dinner and then meet me on the terrace."

"Ok." She said quietly and smiled. For all of the sexy vixen and confident woman that I knew her to be, she still had a hint of shyness that I found so endearing.

I walked out to the terrace to ensure that the meal was set up as I requested. I ordered a full meal, but I didn't want a waiter interrupting us. So I had text the manager as we boarded the ferry and let him know our ETA.

I poured our glasses of wine and took a sip to try it when I looked up and my breath caught in my throat.

Bella walked onto the terrace in a champagne colored dress that fit her glorious curves perfectly. The color set off her creamy skin and when she blushed it gave her brown eyes an unbelievable glow with the shimmer in the dress. It had only one shoulder, like the dress from the night of the fundraiser. But it was short and showed off her exceptional legs. It had jewel encrusted waist that made her waist look even smaller than it was and I just wanted to run my hands along the length of her body. She pulled her hair part way up, leaving her mahogany locks to tumble down her back but her neck open so that I could have access with my lips.

And God did I want access.

To everything.

Jesus, the things this woman does to me.

"Too much?" She asked tentatively. "Alice insisted that I _had_ to have a special birthday dress. I told her this was going to be too much, but you know Alice she never listens and…" I stopped her by pressing my lips to hers and wrapping my arms around her feeling the silky skin of her back. I could taste a mixture of mint and wine and Bella and I wanted to lose myself in it.

I was never going to make it through dinner with her looking like this. I had to retreat now or else I was done for.

I pulled back and turned her in front of me.

"Bella," my voice was thick. "You look amazing. Seriously Love, I don't care if you dress in a t-shirt and jeans or an evening gown you always look amazing. But I think Alice was right in making you buy this."

"Really?" She asked trying to hide her smile and biting her lip.

"Really really." I smiled at her just drinking her in. I didn't know what I did to deserve this sensational woman. "C'mon, dinner will get cold."

I led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her and she gasped again at the spread before us. I served her as the food was kept on warmers. There was a wild mushroom soup for starters, a harvest salad, and braised lamb with new potatoes and fresh asparagus. The dessert was a specialty caramel cheesecake.

We finished our dinner and chatted. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and I couldn't not touch her. I had my hand on her leg or rubbing the back of her hand or on her arm during the entire dinner. I needed to feel the electric current that seemed to constantly hum between us, but it was even more intense in our touch.

After we finished our dessert I stood up and walked Bella to the edge of the terrace. A cool breeze flittered from the water and Bella shivered. I pulled her in close to me and the scent of her strawberry hair and freesias on her skin instantly made me aroused. I wanted her. I wanted her like I did the first night we met. And I wanted to take my time with her.

Tonight was her birthday celebration and I was going to worship her. I needed to keep myself in check so I could do just that because I had a plan.

"What do you say we go inside Love?"

"Mmmm, that sounds like a great idea." She looked at me with her beautiful chocolate orbs and smiled.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the master suite where I gave her the second gift I bought for her.

"Here, this is for you."

"Edward, seriously, you have gotten me way too much with the bracelet and the weekend and…" She huffed.

"Bella, trust me, it is almost as much for me as it is for you." I smiled at her mischievously.

She quirked her eyebrow and grabbed the box and opened it. She pulled out the garment and held it up.

"Edward its…it's beautiful." She looked up at me and I walked over to run my hands up her arms.

"It's my favorite color on you. And I want you to put it on because even though I would like nothing more than to slowly take you out of this dress. I have other plans."

"Is that so?"

"Well it is your birthday, _Isabella._" I used her full name, knowing what it did to her. I bent down and nibbled her ear lightly and she shivered again. But this time I knew it wasn't from the cold.

She slid away from me and walked into the bathroom and I hurriedly set out the candles I brought and lit them and prepared the bed with towels. I set the massage oils on the night stand and removed my clothes as well. I put on a robe and waited.

Bella stepped out wearing the silk babydoll set and I gasped. The dark blue was amazing as always against her skin and it scooped low showing off her incredible breasts over a pair of silk panties. The back had a tie, so that she could lie on her stomach and I could easily untie it to give her a massage.

"Wow Love, you look…unbelievable."

She bit her lip and looked up at me shyly through her lashes. "Thanks." She murmured.

I walked over to her, just soaking in the incredible sight before and ran my hands lightly over her bare arms. I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You take my breath away every time I see you and I can't believe that you are mine."

She smiled up at me her eyes were glistening. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

I shook my head at her. "No. I'm the lucky one. If anything I don't deserve you." I kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. "Now come here, I have a surprise for you."

I clutched her hand and led her over the bed. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Edward what is all this?" She looked over at the candles and the oils I set on the night stand.

"Just relax and let me make you feel good."

Suddenly, she got a dark look on her face. Her warm demeanor turned contemplative and almost sad.

"Love, what's wrong?" I looked down at her and lightly rubbed my hand across her cheek.

"It's. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I really appreciate everything you have done." She smiled sadly.

"Please tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Not at all, it's just…what you said, it reminded me of something."

It automatically clicked. Seth must have done something like this for her. I felt terrible. I had only wanted to give her a massage and relax her and it was something she had shared with him.

I sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her close to me. "It's ok Love. We don't need to do the massage. I understand if that's a memory you want to keep as yours and Seth's."

She blew out a breath. "No. It's not that so much as, I had a dream about it. It was a memory actually. He did something like this. But the dream I had reminding me of it, it was the day we met. Or the night before actually." She shook her head. "That seems sort of crazy to me now."

I smiled and kissed her forehead and lightly swept her hair off her shoulder. "You know I don't want to make you forget him. I just want you to feel loved. To show you how much I truly cherish you. Every second of every day that I have with you."

"I know." She said quietly and a tear slipped down her cheek and I wiped it away. She leaned in and gave me a kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you. I love you so much. And I want you to know that I am completely devoted to you. I am ready for my life with you."

"Me too."

I held her to me, just feeling her chest rise and fall with her breaths. Finally she pulled back and looked up at me.

"I think I'm ready for that massage now."

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Ok." I kissed her lightly and then picked her up and laid her on the towels and motioned for her to turn over.

I bent down to undo her tie in the back and grabbed the bottle of oil. I poured it in my hands and then rubbed my hands together to warm it. I gently placed my hands on her back and caressed the tight muscles.

"Mmmm. That feels good."

"I'm glad, now just relax and enjoy it."

I slowly kneaded out the knots in her neck and upper back, taking care not to get the oil in her hair. I poured more oil in my hands and worked my way up and down her spine, slowly using the palm of my hand to massage the tension away.

Bella hummed and ahhed as she relaxed more and more. It was such a sensual experience to be able to touch her body like this. I could see every curve and muscle. She truly was exceptional and the magnetism between us pulsed with every touch. I lathered my hands up again and this time worked my way to her lower back, barely grazing the top of her ass. There were no words spoken, only the light music I put on the background and the sounds of our breathing and Bella's slight moans of appreciation. But suddenly the mood shifted and the electricity between us started to crackle.

I used more oil as I lightly moved my hands up her sides and barely skimmed her breasts. I worked my way back down pressing harder this time to where I could feel she was complete putty in my hands. I leaned down and kissed her neck and then her shoulder and down the middle of her back until I reached the top of her ass.

"Love, do you care if I remove these." I asked as I lightly tugged on her panties.

"Please…" she rasped, and I gently pulled them down her legs.

I poured more oil in my hands and worked my way up her shapely legs, massaging her calves and hamstrings until I reached the apex of her thighs. I bent down and moved her legs apart and kissed her inner thigh and she shuddered. I was impossibly hard now, but I was determined to worship her, every inch of her body.

I then worked my way to her fantastic ass and savored the feeling of it in my hands. I leaned down so I was hovering over her and then firmly drew my hands down her ass to her legs and back up again, this time working my way around to the side and grasping her hips.

Bella whimpered and I could tell she was turned on by my touches as well. I made one more pass with my hands and my lips along the length of her gorgeous body when I flipped her over. Her eyes were closed and she slowly opened them. Her look was smoldering and the intensity made me quiver in anticipation.

I sat her up and slowly removed the rest of the negligee. Her glorious body was now completely bare and lay before me. I was dying with my want for her but I wanted to worship her even more. She closed her eyes again and I grabbed more oil. I sat between her legs and reached up to caress her shoulders from the front and the tops of her breasts until I worked my way down her stomach, purposely avoiding her breasts. She squirmed under my touch and I clutched her hips to still her. Then I grabbed her leg and slowly massaged the muscles of each thigh and I could tell she was dying from the anticipation as well.

"Edward." She whimpered.

"Yes Isabella."

She whimpered again. "Please."

"Tell me what you want Isabella, I want to make you feel good."

"Uh. I want your hands on me." She whispered.

I slowly worked my way back up her body, this time taking her breasts in my hands and slowly caressing them. She arched into my touch and bit her lip. I took her hardened peak in my mouth and she arched again and whimpered. Her hands were instantly in my hair. I was now slick with oil and we were sliding against one another, the unusual friction causing a magnificent sensation. The oil had a bit of mint in it and I could feel the tingle of the spice.

I paid purchase to her breasts slowly caressing and sucking her peaks as she pressed into me. I worked my way back down her stomach kissing and stroking a trail to her center. I spread her legs and lightly kissed her inner thighs. She was so wet for me.

She shuddered and let out a breathy moan. There were no words between us, just moans and breaths of anticipation. Finally I kissed her right over her nub and she bucked into me. I could see how much she wanted it and I wanted to make her soar with pleasure.

I slowly licked up her slit and her hands shot back to my hair. I used my hands to caress her thighs as my tongue plunged into her, tasting her sweet nectar and relishing at the way I was pleasing her. Slowly I used one finger to penetrate her and she moaned loudly and moved into me again. I continued to kiss her and lap her nub with my tongue as I pumped in and out of her. I added another finger and she began writhing beneath me and moaned louder. I could tell she was getting close, her walls were starting to clench and I curled my fingers to hit her sweet spot and pressed my hand down on her lower stomach to intensify the sensation.

I hummed into her nub and looked up. Her head was thrown back her hair splayed across the pillow and I was enamored with the sight of my incredible Goddess in the throes of ecstasy, knowing that I was the one giving her pleasure.

I hummed into her again and curled my fingers, "come for me love." I said and it sent her flying over the edge, her entire body shaking and quivering.

"Edward." She let out a breathy moan and I took all of her in. I slowly kissed my way back up her body and bent down to kiss her. I knew she didn't care and I found it erotic as hell to taste a mixture of the mint flavored oil, her nectar and our own flavors all mixed together.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down onto her. We began gliding along one another again due to the slickness of the oil. Our tongues danced and moved in rhythm as our bodies pulsed together. I was insanely hard; the friction of being pressed into her stomach was making me all the more aroused.

I pulled back and cupped her face in my hands and she opened her eyes.

"I'm going to make love to you Isabella."

She nodded and I saw the forming of tears in the corners of her eyes as I moved myself to her entrance. I used my thumb to lightly wipe the tears and she gave me a sweet smile.

"I love you Isabella. More than you will ever know."

"I love you too Edward. So much." I leaned down to kiss her and pressed into her at the same time. We both moaned at the feeling of our connection. Every time it was impossibly strong and it felt like our bodies became one being.

I slowly began to move in and out of her as she wrapped her legs around me. It wasn't hurried, or quick or a race to our releases. We were moving together, thrusting together, savoring the feeling of being one together. I never took my mouth from her as I kissed her deeply and then worked my way down her neck causing a breathy moan to escape her lips again.

I loved the feeling of being inside of her, of being so impossibly close, and knowing there was no one I could ever be closer to. I wrapped my arm under her lower back pulling her tighter to me and she gasped at the deepening the movement caused. I continued my slow steady movements and our hands were all over one another, caressing and feeling each other's bodies slick with oil.

I sat up on my hunches, driving into her deeper and she shuddered and groaned again. I used my other hand to massage her breasts and my lips to make worship to her long neck. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed, her hair cascading down behind her like a mahogany waterfall.

I could feel my release spiraling through me, but I wanted to get her there first. I pulled her tighter to me again and she cried out this time.

"Oh. Edward." Her voice was thick and raspy and I grabbed the back of her head and pulled it forward to kiss her pouty lips. I pumped into her harder and I could feel her walls clamping down again.

I squeezed my eyes shut focusing not to let go until she was there.

"I will always love you Isabella." I whispered into her ear as I kissed her passionately again and I felt her fly over the edge. She clutched my shoulders her orgasm overtaking her and I follow with a long groan into her mouth. I felt like my body shattered into a thousand pieces and my muscles went completely limp.

I laid us back down on the bed and continued to kiss her as we came down from our peaks. I felt wetness on my cheeks and I slowly pulled my head back and she opened her eyes. I noticed the tears streaming down her face. She placed her hand on my cheek and we just stared into each other's eyes. I knew they weren't sad tears. It was pure emotion from the closeness we just shared. I bent to kiss her again and lightly whispered in her ear.

"Happy Birthday Love."

*&^%$#

We cleaned up the bed and showered, kissing and touching each other and climbed into bed completely sated. The moonlight was pouring in from the magnificent windows that overlooked the water from the master suite. I held Bella close to me and listened to her breathing. We didn't say anything for a long time, but I thought she was still awake.

I decided I wanted to bring up the issue of adopting Harper. I knew would never feel about anyone the way I felt about Bella. And I knew that I loved Harper more than life itself as well. I wanted both of them in my life forever. I wanted to marry her, have more children and provide brothers and sisters for Harper and spend the rest of my life lying next to her as I was in that moment.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm." She hummed.

My voice was thick and I couldn't decide how to approach the topic. So I drew a deep breath and decided to forge straight ahead.

"I want to adopt Harper." I said as I exhaled.

She turned so that she was now facing me and put her hand on my chest.

"You…you what?" Her eyes were full of both surprise and what appeared to be happiness.

"I want to adopt Harper. And once we get married I want to give her brothers and sisters and a real husky and all of it. I want it all Bella, with you." I stared at her intently.

She bit her lip and looked into my eyes. "I want it all too. I had hoped you might feel that way, but I wanted to leave that decision to you." She paused and a tear slipped from her eye again as she contemplated what she wanted to say.

"You are the closest thing to a father she's ever had." Her voice was shaky.

I rubbed her cheek. "I want to be her father. And I want to be your husband and have more kids with you, more than anything I have ever wanted in my life."

"Oh Edward." She leaned up and kissed me and I hummed into her lips and pulled her closer. She released my lips and ran her fingers down my face.

"How many?" She asked.

"How many what?" I was confused.

She giggled. "How many more kids do you want?"

"As many as you will give me." I joked and then I thought for a moment. "I don't know. Two more would be good. I would have ten kids with you if I could but I think we are too old for that." I teased again.

"As much as I love you Mr. Cullen I am not having 10 kids with you." I laughed. There was the wit and banter I had also come to love about her. "But two sounds good." She smiled and I kissed her again. Then I contemplated something else I had been considering.

_Might as well go for the whole enchilada while we're at it._

"There's something else I have been thinking about too." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. "What do you think about moving in together?"

She smiled and looked at me. "I have been thinking that for a while now too. You are over at my place every night anyhow."

"You wouldn't mind if I moved in with you? My lease is only six months anyhow and will be up in a month. I thought it would make more sense for me to move since I don't have much stuff and you own your condo."

"That's what I was thinking too."

"Perfect. When should we start?"

She thought for a moment. "Monday is fine with me. You already have half of your stuff at my place. What are you going to do with the rest of it?"

I shrugged. "Put it in storage. We can pull it out when we buy a house."

"So we're buying a house now too Mr. Cullen?" She teased and I got excited because she kept calling me 'Mr. Cullen.'

"Well of course, where are we going to put all those kids otherwise." She laughed.

"When do you want to start having all these kids?"

"As soon as we're married. I don't want to wait, if that's what you want." She nodded in agreement and bit her lip.

"But of course I will settle for practicing right now." I said as I rolled her over and she squealed.

Yes, practice is _always_ good.


	22. Chapter 21 Hazy Shade of Winter

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 21: Hazy Shade of Winter**

**Bella Swan**

I sipped my coffee and sat back and smiled. It was Monday morning after my birthday weekend away and I was still in a blissful state of happiness. Bliss being the key word. Freaking blissed out of my mind.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I looked at the fresh flowers on my desk and then smiled. I was giddy. Elated and giddy. Sated, elated and giddy.

Shit, now I am rhyming. I need to get to work. I sorted through my emails and began to look at the latest news on various legislation when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up to see Esme standing before me with a knowing smile on her face.

"Good morning Bella, how was your weekend?"

I couldn't help but blush knowing how I spent my weekend…with her Son. Sex God himself. In the hot tub, on the beach, in the shower, in front of the fireplace, oh God and the massage.

_Shit. Daydreaming now. Snap out of it!_

"It was great Esme. Really great. The house was beautiful and it was so peaceful. It was a nice getaway."

Esme smiled again. "I'm glad to hear it. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch today. I am actually going with Virginia and Charlotte. I thought you might like to get to know them a little better." She said in a contemplative manner.

"I'm free for lunch. I would love to join you." I answered, knowing this was probably more than just lunch. Esme was incredibly kind, but she was also a very strategic thinker. I learned that Edward did not only get his intelligence and deliberative manner from his father.

"Great. We will meet at reception at 12:00."

"Thanks Esme."

I dove into some work, trying to keep my mind from wandering to my incredible weekend. But it was difficult. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I never thought I would meet someone again. And yet, Edward was so much more than that. I still loved Seth, I would always love Seth and there would always be a special place in my heart for him, especially since he was Harper's father.

But at the same time, I was ready to move on. I was ready to start a life with Edward and I knew he was the only one for me. He was always so understanding when I had a memory of Seth, like this past weekend, or even when I literally broke down in front of him after the article came out.

I took Rosalie's advice and started seeing a different therapist. Her name was June Richardson. She was the therapist Rosalie went to every couple of weeks and I had seen her three times since the incident of the article. Rosalie was right. I needed to talk to someone else, someone neutral. Someone who didn't know Seth, or Edward, or Harper, or any of my family.

She helped me vent my frustrations about the entire Jacob/Lauren situation and helped me work through some of the emotions I was having in my relationship with Edward. She was one of the few people who knew about the entire ordeal with the pictures and the article, and now the mastermind as Edward called the person.

When Edward came back from D.C. he was worried and told me the entire story about Jane. As he said she was certifiably crazy so he didn't _think _she could be behind it. Apparently, he had a restraining order against her in D.C. because she continued to come back around once a year with her crazy accusations. I was concerned about that bit of information, but the one consolation was that he didn't think she would come all the way to Seattle for any reason. He was more concerned about who the potential mastermind behind the article and pictures could be. But nothing had happened since the article, so I tried to keep it in the back of my mind. Edward was afraid that there was something we were missing, but I simply didn't want to think about it. Things were going so well that I tried to keep him from worrying and June agreed that I should focus on the positive things in my life.

Thus, I worked on moving my life forward. June helped me realize that I could love again and I didn't need to feel guilty, and I shouldn't feel guilty, for allowing Edward to be a father figure to Harper. In fact, she agreed with my thoughts that Harper needed him in her life as much as I did.

I decided after working through the worst of the reaction to the article that I would begin to meet with her on a two week basis as well. I didn't know how long I would attend the sessions. But eventually I would reduce it to once a month. And maybe someday I wouldn't have to go at all. But for now, I knew it was helping, I felt better in my decisions and better about moving on.

My mind wandered back to Harper and Edward. He was so good with her and she absolutely adored him. She was talking more now and starting to really put together sentences and people and places. I could tell she missed him when he would leave and that she knew, on some level, what was going on each time he did. I smiled at the thought of all the charms Edward got her for her bracelet and the stuffed donkey. She still carried Buddy with her everywhere, but Pook had been put by the wayside.

That simple action symbolized a huge change in her life. She saw Edward as her father and I instantly thought of this weekend when he said he wanted to adopt her, it made my heart ache with happiness. I hadn't told him, but I was hoping he would want to adopt her _someday_. Alice gave me the card of one of the attorneys at Jasper's firm that handled adoptions, but that had been a few months ago, long before I thought we were ready for that conversation.

_I wonder if I should contact him or if Edward wants to do it?_

Adoption brought up a whole other myriad of issues that I had not thought of before, however. When we get married, which I was sure was only a matter of time, do we change her name? Who should decide that? Should I decide it? Jasper never changed his name even though he always thought of Charlie as his father, and his father ran off on him. Maybe that would be a good question for Jasper?

I considered that. I also considered Edward's other topic of discussion this weekend- more kids. The thought made me smile. I always wanted kids, but until I had Harper I never truly knew the joy in being a mother. The thought of having Edward's child was incredible. There was nothing more that I wanted, other than to be married to him. I wanted it all with him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I shook my head trying to refocus. I had to get some work done before I had lunch with Esme. I was able to finally settle in and work on reading through some proposed federal legislation we were tracking. I made a few phone calls regarding an upcoming meeting with several other advocacy groups and updated my calendar since I was planning to take a few afternoons off this week to rearrange the condo a bit for Edward's things.

I was beyond excited about him moving in. I had been thinking for a while that it would only make sense for him to do it. But it was another decision I wanted to leave up to him. He practically already lived there. The thought of him always being there made me warm and fuzzy inside. It gave more permanency to our relationship, even though I knew we didn't necessarily need it.

I closed down the few things I was working on and got up to meet Esme at reception. I assumed we would just meet Virginia and Charlotte at the restaurant. Virginia hardly ever came into CARE anymore and only kept a small office here.

I walked out and checked my blackberry to see a text from Edward. He took the day off and obtained a moving company to move his larger things to storage and pack up the few things he was bringing over to my place. I had everything he needed except he had some pictures and his TV and a weight set that he wanted to bring. We planned to take my desk out of the office and put it in storage as well, since I usually ended up at the breakfast bar with my laptop anyhow. He was going to put his weight set in the third bedroom with the spare bed and we were going to move my treadmill and television in there with it. Of course, being a guy, he had a 52 inch top of the line LCD TV that _had_ to go in the living room.

I told him he should buy a piano now that we could put it in the living room, where the treadmill was before. He considered it, but said he wanted a baby grand so he didn't know if there was quite that much room. I still couldn't believe he played the piano.

_I mean seriously, can the man get any more perfect?_

Then my dirty mind wandered to what it would be like to have him take me on a piano Pretty Woman style.

Hmmm. Now there's a thought.

_Ahem, going to lunch with his mother remember!_

I looked up to see Esme chatting with our new receptionist and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Sure am. Where are we going?" I asked.

"A little place that Virginia and Thomas own." She smirked at me.

"I didn't know they own a restaurant?"

Esme giggled. "Oh that son of mine, so crafty. You didn't know he had a little help did you?"

I gave her a confused look.

"They own Canlis. That's probably how you got last minute reservations for the Cache room."

I shook my head at her and laughed, why the little devil. "No. I did not know that. But I am definitely going to ask him about it now." I laughed and she joined me.

We made our way to Canlis and were seated with Virginia and Charlotte. I had only met Virginia a few times and most of those being at CARE events because she was rarely in the office. I knew she was very close to Esme and they frequently played tennis together. She was married to Carlisle's second cousin Thomas Masen who took over as CEO of Cullen Enterprises when Carlisle was elected to the Senate.

Charlotte, on the other hand, I only met once when I attended the infamous fundraiser in May when Edward and I reunited. We sat at the same table together and she seemed quite nice but I didn't get to know her very well. She was married to Peter Jefferson, Carlisle's campaign manager and for lack of a better term, chief of staff. Peter was pleasant as well, but I found him very calculating. He struck me as incredibly intelligent and also perhaps the architect behind Carlisle's campaign as well as his Senate office.

"Ginny, Charlotte, you remember Bella Swan our Associate Leg Affairs Director." Esme introduced us again. I shook both of their hands and made pleasantries.

We enjoyed a light lunch of soup and salad and I found the three women to be quite well versed in the policies I followed on a daily basis. They were obviously seasoned in their professions. Virginia and Esme with CARE and I found out Charlotte was a long time advocate for the Washington Teacher's Association, being a former teacher herself.

"So Bella, where did you live before you moved back to Seattle?" Charlotte asked after we began to move onto more personal topics.

I finished sipping my drink and set it down. "Portland actually, my, well, not my ex, but my deceased husband and I lived there for six years and I lived there for the following two until I moved here."

I cringed. I could never figure out how to address Seth. "My husband" made it sound like we were still married, which I didn't think technically was the case. "My ex" sounded like we were divorced, which we weren't. "My deceased" sounded morbid, even though it was true. "My Seth" made it sound like I still thought of him as the man in my life, which now I didn't.

It didn't seem to matter anyhow. Apparently Virginia and Charlotte knew about Seth.

_Well of course they probably saw the article, for what little true information there was in it._

Either way, Charlotte just continued. "Really, Peter grew up in Portland and I grew up in Vancouver. Even though ironically we met at William and Mary." She laughed.

"What a coincidence, we will have to chat sometime about Portland."

"Speaking of chatting, Bella part of the reason I wanted to come to lunch today was to discuss the campaign and possibly setting up a meeting with Peter." Esme spoke up.

I knew there was another reason for this. I listened intently.

"Well, as you know, Edward is preparing to run in six years, or at least he is working closely with Carlisle during this campaign to gain experience. Needless to say as the wife of a Senator I know how grueling campaigning can be and what is required of me as well."

"Ok." I said confused. Where was this going?

"I think what Esme is trying to say Bella is, are you prepared for what you need to do as a Senator's wife?" Charlotte said.

I was a bit taken aback. First of all, we had hardly told anyone our plans to get married, and second of all, what were they implying? Because I surely wasn't going to just sit on the sidelines and be a good little puppet. But I didn't think that was what they meant, considering they all had esteemed careers even though their husbands also had equally as prestigious careers.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be abrupt. It's just that once you are in the position, being a member of a public family, the scrutiny can be very intense. All three of us have experienced it in some form or another. Peter was in the State House before he became Carlisle's campaign manager." Charlotte continued. "In fact, I always thought Peter was going to run for Senate when Carlisle stepped down since he is ten years younger. But you have to know it takes some getting used to no matter what level it is at. And Edward will be at one of the highest."

I drew a deep breath. "Well, I must say after that article a month ago, I was concerned." I shrugged. "But I have nothing to hide; everything is out there now anyhow after our press release."

"That may be true. But Bella, you will make an exceptional partner for Edward. If you haven't been told this already you are very likeable and people connect with you. You also bring credence to his abilities since it appears your brother will be running for Governor in two years." Virginia said and then forged on. "That being said, because you are such a great asset you will also become a key target. The opponents will want to do anything they can to tear you apart. We just want you to be prepared for that."

I thought about what Virginia said for a moment. I had never considered myself truly part of the political elite. But if I married Edward and Jasper ran for Governor, and won, then I would be considered a major player in Washington politics. I hadn't thought about it before, but I had positioned myself for something like this, as the President of the U-Dub Democrats so long ago, working on campaigns and especially considering my job with the CARE Foundation. It was a lot to chew on. It meant more attacks like the page six article, putting myself and Harper in the public limelight and dealing with the aftermaths of bad press.

"I appreciate your concerns. I will definitely think about it." I contemplated something for a moment. "Esme what did you mean by setting up a meeting with Peter?"

"Well Bella, Peter and Carlisle have worked together for a long time, and no one knows the ins and outs of politics like Peter. But being Carlisle's essential chief of staff, he knows everything about anyone who can hurt Carlisle, including everything to do with Edward. I just think maybe you should sit down with him." She said vaguely.

Was Esme implying what I think she was? Did she know about all of Edward's past? Even if she didn't, she was certainly implying that Peter did.

And in that moment I realized the shift my life would take by marrying the Senator's son. I truly would no longer have a private life. Politics can be a dirty business, and even though I always dabbled with the idea of running for office myself I never truly understood how much public perception played into every aspect of it. I needed to be prepared to campaign, put on the face of the supportive wife, even though that ran somewhat against my feminist tendencies, and be prepared to protect my family at all costs.

I simply nodded. "I understand Esme. Maybe Edward and I can set something up with him in a few weeks."

She smiled and nodded in return. "Ok, enough of this talk. Now you have to tell me are you officially going to be my daughter-in-law soon or what?" She teased.

I smiled and told her honestly that we were thinking about getting married after the election. Esme beamed and Virginia and Charlotte agreed that Edward was quite a catch and I was a lucky woman. Of course, Esme being the bearer of all compliments insisted that her son was the lucky one and I just blushed.

We finally returned from our long lunch and I made my way through some more legislation and began to review some briefs for cases before the Washington Supreme Court.

At 5:00 I decided I was done for the day and went downstairs to pick up a Harper. We made our way home to find a house filled with the aroma of garlic and basil. I walked in to see Edward making dinner in the kitchen. He smiled at me and gave me a brief kiss as I set Harper down and she ran off to play.

"What's all this?" I asked with a grin.

"I thought I should make you dinner, since now this is officially my kitchen as well." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a deeper kiss now that Harps was out of the room.

"Mmmm. I like the sound of that." I smile into his kiss. "But don't tell me you cook too, because I am starting to feel extremely inadequate.

He scoffed. "I can only do pasta and eggs in the kitchen. I can grill outside. But I am somewhat of a disaster with anything else on the stove."

I laughed and grabbed the glass of wine he poured for me. I decided to change and relax for a bit and play with Harper while Edward finished up dinner. We sat down to eat at the dining room table since this was our first official night at "our" place and Edward made a toast.

He lifted his wine glass and gazed at me and whispered. "Here's to our first official night together, and many more to come." I clinked his glass and he gave me a soft kiss and Harper giggled at us.

"Oh you think that's funny silly girl?" I teased her and tickled her and she giggled some more.

"Uh-huh, kisseys!" She giggled and pointed at us and Edward just chuckled.

We finished dinner and I cleaned up and helped Edward unpack a few of the things he brought over. I had taken down the piece of artwork that was in the dining room because I wanted him to put up his pictures like he had at his place. We hung the pictures and rearranged the closet to fit all of his clothes, even though he was going to put most of his stuff in the closet in the third bedroom.

I went back to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when I felt warm arms around me and kisses on my neck.

"So what do you say we christen this place as being officially ours?" He said in a low, husky voice.

"Mmmm. I think I like that idea. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could have a long hot bath and maybe turn the jets on; pretend like we are back in that hot tub." He said sexily. I could almost feel him smirking from behind me.

Electricity raced through my body as I thought about our escapades in the hot tub this weekend and I instantly grew warm all over.

"I think that sounds like great idea." I smiled as I kissed him and slowly swept my tongue across his mouth.

He groaned and deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into mine. My hands moved to his firm chest and then slowly pressed their way up to the back of his head where I ran my fingers through his hair.

_That fucking sex hair that made me want to do nothing more than run my fingers through it every second of every day. _

His hands snaked down my back and found purchase on my ass as he pulled me into him, grinding himself into my stomach. Then he picked me up and walked me to the bathroom, kissing my neck and lightly licking along my collarbone. I shuddered under his kisses and thrust into him and he groaned again.

Finally he set me down and my kisses became feverish and he smirked into my kiss.

"What?" I stopped, my lips swollen and panting and as I stared at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Patience love. I am going to take my time with you." He said as his hands lightly ghosted over my breasts and his lips made succinct small kisses along my neck.

I whimpered. "Edward…" I moaned.

He chuckled. "Mmmm. Bella I am going to make you beg and plead until you scream my name."

_Holy hell. Cue instant flood of wetness to my panties. _

He stepped away then and turned on the tub and I began to undress.

"Ah, ah, ah. Just wait." He said stopping me.

"Ok."

"I am going to do that for you." He slowly ran his hands down my arms and teased my ear lobe. I shivered and grabbed his shoulders with my hands to keep my balance.

Painfully slow he ran his hands down my curves and then lightly pulled on the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms and he removed the shirt over my head. His eyes were dark with lust and roamed my body.

He grabbed my arms and slowly traced a blazing trail from my wrists down my shoulders and across my breasts to my curves. My nipples puckered instantly under his touch and my skin was rippling in goose bumps.

I whimpered again and he spun me around to face the mirror. "Do you see how beautiful you are love? This is what I see. This is what I am going to spend worshipping every day forever."

"Oh Edward." I whispered. He moved my hair up my shoulder and his lips kissed open wet kisses up my neck. The combination of his words and the cool air hitting his kisses made me shiver again. I was dripping with excitement and I wanted to get on to the main event. But at the same time I knew he was a patient lover and wanted to take his time on me.

He unclasped my bra from behind and lightly ran it down my arms and it dropped to the floor. All the while his lips never left my neck, ear, shoulders, back. I was on fire with my want for him, a slow smoldering burn.

He turned away to stop the water as the tub was completely filled. He turned on the jets and removed his clothes at the speed of light and then stalked toward me with a feral look in his eyes. His hands trailed down to my center and pulled down the small pair of shorts and panties I was wearing.

I was now completely bare before the mirror, watching his hands and lips on me. It was intense and erotic even though he had barely touched me where I wanted him.

He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his arousal pressing into my back. He was impossibly hard and I wanted him all the more. But he was intent on taking his time.

"Love do you see, do you see what I see? Your beautiful mahogany hair, it's like silk in my fingers." He said has he ran his hands through it and then his fingers lightly caressed my cheek and lips.

"And your pouty lips, I just want to kiss you every time I see you." He bent around me and I leaned up for a long passionate kiss.

He continued down my neck and shoulders, kissing and caressing. "And your long, lean neck and strong beautiful shoulders and back."

His hand then lightly trailed across my breasts and I whimpered again. "God, and your perfect breasts, I just want my hands and my mouth on them." He spun around me this time and bent down to take my nipple in his mouth and slowly massage my other breast. I could see everything in the mirror and I was aching with my want for him.

His hands then firmly wrapped around my waist. "And your beautiful curves…and of course your absolutely incredibly ass." He squeezed my cheeks taking them fully in his hands and bringing me into his arousal again.

"Do you see it all? Do you see what I see?" I nodded and whimpered then his lips caught mine in a fiery kiss. I was moaning and pressing against him, trying gain some friction. He picked me up and placed me in the tub and the instant feel of the jets on my body amplified the already tingling sensations shooting through my bones.

He stepped in behind me and lifted me up and moved his legs under me so that I was straddling him and we were both facing forward. His hands were firm this time as they moved across my body and down to my center. His mouth on my neck and under my ear.

His voice was thick and raspy. "But you know what my favorite part is?...This…" He slowly stroke me at my center and I moaned again. "I want you to see Bella, I want you to see what I see when I give you pleasure."

_Jesus, is this for real?_

I looked up to notice he had placed the full length mirror at the end of the tub. I could see his arms wrapped around me, one hand cupping my breast and the other on my core. His lips were on my neck and I reached behind my head to grab his head. Then his hands were all over me and I was enthralled with the sight in the mirror. Edward, my Edward, Adonis in the flesh, worshipping my body. I could feel every inch of him against me, every touch, every kiss was heightened by his words and the visual before me.

His hand made its way back to my center and he slowly pressed his fingers into me, rubbing my clit with his thumb. I gasped and thrust into his hand and shut my eyes.

"Watch. I want you to watch. I want you to see what I see." He growled in my ear.

I opened my eyes to see us in the mirror as he worshipped me with his hands. I was writhing and moaning as he pumped in and out of me and then circled my clit. I couldn't speak I was so insane with my need for him.

Then he pulled them out and ran his hands back over my body. I whimpered and he sucked on the nape of my neck.

"What do you want Bella? Do you want to see? Do you want to see how I can make you scream my name? Do you want to see how beautiful you are when I make you come?"

God this man with his words and his hands and his lips. I was thrusting back into him, dying for relief for the ache between my legs.

"Yes. Please." I all but begged.

His hands made their way back down and began to stroke me again. We were rubbing against each other with jets pouring water over us and the pulses sending wave after wave of vibration through my body.

He brought me to the edge again and then stopped and I almost snarled at him.

"Edward please." I let out a strangled sound.

He slowly stroked me and then whispered in my ear. "Keep your eyes open Bella." I looked up and in a flash his hands were around my waist and he lifted me onto his insanely hard erection.

"Ahhh! Edward!" I came instantly, letting out a throaty sound. My mouth was open, my eyes were dazed and Edward was watching us over my shoulder in the mirror.

"God, ugh, Bella, I love that sight, that feeling of you coming on me, that it's me that makes you do that." His hands were everywhere and the angle at which he was hitting me was making me gasp for breath.

I grabbed the edge of the tub and lifted and pressed back down on him. It felt so good, so deep every time I didn't want it to stop. Our movements grew feverish and I watched us in the mirror. My breasts were bouncing and water was splashing out the side of the tub. Edward's eyes were heavy and focused on the mirror.

"Fuck Bella, God, you are amazing, perfect."

"Edward. Oh my God, its…so good, so good." I could barely speak, my senses in overload with the sight before me and the feel of him inside me.

He reached around me and began rubbing my clit and I cried out again.

"Edward, please, please come inside me. I want to feel you."

"Jesus Bella." He wrapped his other arm around me and lifted me up to slam me back down and I shuddered. He did it again and again until finally the fire in my stomach uncoiled and my orgasm overtook my body and I clamped down around him.

"Edward!"

"Oh Fuck!" He cried out and spilled into me, leaning forward letting the jets slowly move us as we came back down. I could see our faces in the mirror, completely sated and dazed looks. He lightly kissed my neck and shoulders and pulled me back into him and hugged me to him. We sat there panting and gasping for breath until the jets turned off and the water stilled.

"I love you." He murmured. I spun around to lay on his chest in the water and I kissed right over his heart.

"I love _you_. Welcome home."

*&^%$#

The following weekend Heidi and Felix were in Seattle to visit. Heidi's family lived in the area and she and Felix emailed me earlier in the summer but didn't have a chance to make it up until then. We met them for drinks on Saturday night downtown and I introduced them to Edward. Heidi giggled with me in the bathroom like a high schooler and was so happy about the fact that I was moving on with my life.

She had seen me during some of my worst times. And though Heidi, Irina and Victoria were friends, we were never as close as Kate and Angela. Our friends in Portland were always "our friends," but they were very supportive nonetheless and helped me when I was struggling with a baby and being a single parent. Sitting at drinks with Heidi and Felix made me think about the week before and how far Harper and I had truly come.

_On Thursday night, Edward picked up Chinese like he had promised to do, and tried to, every Thursday since our first week together. Harper was playing on the floor in the living room with her dollhouse and I decided to join her while Edward checked his emails after dinner. We were settling in nicely to living together. Especially since he was impeccably clean; cleaner than any man I had ever met and more than willing to help with things around the house. I guess that came from having to do everything for himself for many years. _

_Harper was, as usual, setting up the little people around the dollhouse and I was asking her questions and trying to teach her new words and names for things. All of sudden she picked up the father figurine and held it up. _

"_Bud!" She said excitedly. _

_I just looked at her in shock. I knew it was only a matter of time before she really started putting it together, but was I prepared for when she did? Was I prepared for her to call Edward "Daddy?" _

_I decided to question her to see what exactly she meant. "I thought that was the Daddy Harps?" _

_I felt Edward walk up behind us and I looked up at him. He has a look of both concern and joy on his face. _

_A million things ran through my brain at that second. Was it ok if she called him Daddy? Was I ok with that? Was he ok with that? Did he want that? If he was planning to adopt her surely it would happen eventually wouldn't it? _

"_No daddy?" Harper said sadly. And I turned to look at her and I could see in her eyes how much she wanted him to fill that role. How, even though Seth was her father, she never knew him, she would never know him and she should have the same experiences Jasper and Emily and I had. Jasper called Charlie Dad, why should it be any different?_

_I stared into her big brown eyes and whispered. "Harps, do you think Bud is Daddy?" _

_She didn't answer she just dropped her head and nodded. Tears instantly flooded my eyes and I looked back at Edward and I could see his eyes watering too and I knew I didn't even have to ask the question. I just smiled at him and he joined us on the floor and picked Harper up and set her in his lap. _

_He cleared his throat, which I could tell was fraught with emotion. "Harps, you can call me Daddy, I would like that."_

"_Daddy?" She whispered and he nodded. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and he closed his eyes and pulled her close to him. My throat constricted and tears began to fall from my eyes without so much as a blink. There was no noise, no sound, no movement. Just him holding her and the tears flowing down my face in that perfect moment. I felt like my life was complete. Even if we weren't married or engaged yet, it didn't matter. We were a family, the three of us. _

I heard a throat clear and it brought me back to the present. I realized I was standing in front of the mirror in the ladies room repeatedly drying my hands with the towel.

"Bella where were you? You were completely gone for a minute?" Heidi said to me inquisitively.

"Oh um. I was thinking about Harper."

"How is she taking to all of this?"

I smiled and felt my voice catch a bit. Heidi would be the first person I would tell of this development. I wasn't sure how she would take it, but I didn't think she would be upset.

"She called him Daddy on Thursday." I whispered to her.

Heidi gasped and then engulfed me in a hug. "Bella, he is really wonderful, I haven't seen him with Harper but I see how he is with you. It's like you two orbit each other. He moves you move. I have never seen anything like it. Not even with you and Seth."

"I know. He's so great with her Heidi, I just never thought I would be here, you know?"

"Yeah hon, I know." She pulled back but kept her hand on my shoulders. "C'mon, let's get back to those sexy boys we left sitting at the table." I smiled and followed Heidi back out of the ladies room and walked back to the table.

Edward gave me a look of worry. "You okay?" He murmured.

"I'm great." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Heidi beamed at us from across the table and Felix, who was always a tough guy and never really showed any emotion, even gave us an approving look.

"So Bella, I was just telling Edward here that you should be the one running for office."

I snorted. "Felix you know I can't lie for anything."

"Who says politician's lie?" Edward said playfully.

"Ha! Right Mr. 'don't answer the premise of the question'." I joked back.

We continued on with our banter and discussed the football season and the Seahawks chances. I wasn't much of a football fan but apparently Cullen Enterprises had a box and Edward attended a game or two a year. Felix loved football and played in college. He was even an assistant coach for a high school team in Portland. He and Seth became friends when we moved to Portland because they worked out at the same gym together. Felix was talking about his team this year.

"Speaking of my team, you will never believe whose son is on the team." Felix gave me a serious look.

"Who?" I asked.

"Demitri Marconi's." I went rigid in my seat and sucked in a breath.

"Really?" I looked at Edward and he had a hard look on his face. I knew he remembered who Demitri Marconi was. He only had to read it once in that horrible page six article.

"Yup. And apparently since your settlement he's had a hard time of it. His wife left him and took the kids. He's been in and out of rehab and he lost his job. He's not the hot shot banker anymore." Felix said, almost glad of the development.

"Hmmm. Well, it's too bad he couldn't work through his own problems, considering how much he has probably hurt himself and his family with everything." I shrugged. What could I say? It wasn't a name I ever wanted to discuss again. He killed my husband and I didn't care to ever speak of him again.

"Well, I spoke with him after practice one day. Somehow he knew that Seth and I were friends. He's a bitter man. I don't feel one bit sorry for him. It's his own fault if you ask me."

I shrugged and took a sip of my drink. I didn't have anything else to offer on the subject and talking about him made me uncomfortable for more reasons than I could explain. Edward sensed my unease and luckily changed the subject. The rest of the night was just plain fun. It was great to hang out with Felix and Heidi again and not feel like the third wheel, or the seventh wheel when it was our full old group. I felt like I was finally having some closure and having Felix and Heidi's approval simply confirmed that I was right in moving on with my life.

*&^%$#

By the following week it was the end of September and the weather shifted from unseasonably warm, almost summer like to unseasonably cold. I pulled out my winter clothes and started putting away summer ones because I figured it was only going to get colder from here.

Regardless of the weather, the campaign was really heating up with only a month left and Edward was going crazy with campaign activities. I was following different elections around the state and a few around the country that could have potential impact on our programs or legislation in the future.

I decided to set up a meeting with Peter for mid-October. I wanted Edward to be there with me and we couldn't get both of them in town at the same time until then. Peter suggested we simply meet at CARE and use our conference room.

I also determined I wanted some insight from someone else regarding the meeting with Peter. I felt a bit awkward about telling someone I hardly knew personal things about my life.

But more stressful than work was the upcoming weekend. It was two weeks after my birthday weekend and my parents decided to come to town for a visit. They didn't know Edward moved in with me or the new developments with Harper. It wasn't necessarily something I wanted to discuss with them over the phone. I decided to take Friday off to prepare for their arrival. I was planning to make us all dinner that Friday night and break the news to them.

So on Thursday before my parent's arrival Rosalie strolled into my office and I thought I should bring up the subject of my meeting with Peter. She and I walked down for a mid-morning coffee, for her a hot caramel since she was now five months along, and grabbed a booth at Starbucks.

"Rose, did you have to meet with Peter or someone from Carlisle's staff when you and Emmett got together."

She sipped her hot caramel and looked at me quizzically. "No. Why do you have to?"

"Yeah. When I went to lunch last week with Esme, Virginia and Charlotte they suggested it."

"Well that's probably because Edward will be running for Senate whereas Emmett has never had any political ambitions." She shrugged.

I nodded and thought about what she said. "I just think it's going to be weird. Talking to someone about all my potential dirty laundry, someone I hardly know."

"That would be strange, but Peter knows what he is doing. He has been in politics for a long time."

"Tell me about him. I hardly know him and I feel like I should. I also feel like he already knows about me."

Rosalie snorted. "That's because he probably does. Peter has been Carlisle's right hand man since he ran for Senate the first time. I guess he was a big up and comer in the Party and was in the State House prior to that. He was in intelligence before that."

"Really, like CIA?"

"Something, CIA or NSA or FBI, one of them. You know how those guys are, they can't really tell you. But he is very smart, very calculating. He is probably a lot of the reason Carlisle got elected the first time and has ever since."

I sipped my coffee and thought for a moment. No wonder he would be the one I would talk to. If he was in intelligence before he held public office then he probably had all the ties to protect Carlisle.

"So, parents in town tomorrow night?" Rose quirked an eyebrow at me.

I groaned. "Yes. I don't know how that's going to play out. I am sure my Mom will be thrilled. And after the article it seems like Edward and Charlie are on better terms, but who knows how he is going to react when we tell him we moved in together." I paused for a moment. "And when Harper calls him Daddy in front of them…" I trailed off and looked down at my coffee.

"What did you say?" Rose looked at me intently.

"She called him Daddy last week."

"Oh Bella…" She patted my hand. "Good. I'm glad."

I let out the breath I was holding and nodded. I smiled. I was glad too. We finished our coffees and chatted about the girls a bit more and costumes for Halloween. We strode back up to the office and I picked up my mail out of my inbox.

I had a letter from Jason Jenks. Edward had told me that it was okay to contact an attorney to look into adopting Harper. I didn't want to finalize anything until we were married and it was much easier under the law for a step-parent to adopt. However, I asked Jenks to forward me a sample of the adoption papers. I wanted to know what we were dealing with going in and how long the process would take once we were married.

Once we were married. The thought made me smile. He hadn't proposed yet, but knowing Edward he was probably planning some extravagant affair. I didn't want to think about it. I actually _wanted_ to be surprised for once when it happened.

I spent the rest of the afternoon on proposed legislation and campaign issues. I finished an article I was writing on some of the stump proposals presented by state House candidates comparing and contrasting their ideas on pre-K education programs and started to get ready to leave for the day. My phone began to ring and I looked down and smiled.

"Hey handsome, are you ordering the Chinese as we speak."

He chuckled in his velvety voice on the other end of the line. "No, actually I thought I would come pick you and Harper up and we could go out for Chinese tonight."

"Pick us up? Are you walking here or something?"

"No. Just come downstairs I am already in the lobby."

"Okay…" What was he up to?

I packed up the rest of my things and walked downstairs to find both Edward and Harper waiting for me. It was such a funny site, him in his Armani suit holding a two year old who was probably sticky and dirty from running around all day. Funny and adorable at the same time, as I could see him whispering something to her as I walked up.

"Momma, Daddy says we suwpwise you." She was getting better and better with her words, and it still struck me with amazement every time she called him Daddy. She still called him Bud interchangeably, but it was heartwarming all the same.

"A surprise huh?" I smiled and kissed her and then gave Edward a quick kiss. "So what's this surprise?"

"C'mon I'll show you."

We walked down to the parking garage and I saw Edward's car parked next to mine.

"Babe, are we driving separate or…"

"Nope, we are all going in my car."

"But you don't have a car seat?"

"I do now." He smirked at me.

_The man bought a car seat. Was he serious?_

"You're joking right? Edward you didn't have to do that?"

"Of course I did Love, then I will be able to pick Harper up whenever you need me to and we won't have to worry about switching cars."

I just smiled. What could I say? He always thought of everything.

"Well, what about my car though, I don't want to leave it here."

"It's ok love, I have a meeting here tomorrow after my event in Tacoma. Eleazar is taking me to the event and I can just have him drop me here and bring it home after that."

"Ok."

"C'mon. Let's go get some Chinese."

*&^%$#

The next day Edward was up early to head to Tacoma for the campaign. I woke up and hit the treadmill because it was cold and rainy, almost like winter outside.

Cripes what a change in weather, I was sitting on a beach two weeks ago.

I planned to clean my entire condo in preparation for my parent's arrival. I was also looking forward to spending the day with Harper. I just finished a quick shower after my run and folding some laundry when I finally heard Harper stir around 8:00.

_That's odd. She doesn't usually sleep this late. _

I noticed she went to bed early the night before after we got back from dinner as well. I hoped she wasn't getting sick again. I walked into her room and lifted her up and put her head to my cheek. She felt a little warm and her color was a little flushed.

"Harps do you have a tummy ache."

"Mmmhmm." She sucked her thumb and nodded her head.

"How about your head, does your head hurt?" She nodded again. I would have to keep an eye on her today to make sure she didn't get any worse. Sure enough when I checked her temperature she had a fever of 100 degrees. I gave her some children's Tylenol and took her out to have some breakfast. She never liked to eat much when she was sick so after she had some milk and a little cereal I set her down to watch Dora. I could tell she didn't feel well and I wasn't going to push her to play and run around.

I continued to clean the condo and fold laundry. Edward and I finally hung the last of the pictures and put away his few things on Wednesday night and I was glad to have everything in place. Around 2:00 I started preparing the beef roast and vegetables for dinner that night. I checked on Harper to find her fever was now at 101 and she looked miserable. I rocked her back to sleep and put her in her crib and decided I should get ready while I could.

When I was finished cleaning myself up, I could hear her whimpering and I went in to check on her. She was crying and I picked her up to try to soothe her. Her temp was even higher now and I was concerned that maybe I needed to take her into the doctor. I called our pediatrician and he suggested I give her one more dose of Tylenol and if it didn't help lower the fever then I should bring her in.

By then I was in a bit of a state of distress. I was concerned about Harper and I didn't want my parents to arrive and leave Edward alone with them.

At 4:30 there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Mom, Dad, how are you?" I gave my parents both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. You look good. Now, where's my grandbaby?" My Dad bellowed. At least it seemed he was in a good mood.

_Let's just hope it stays that way._

"Well Dad she's on the couch, but she hasn't been feeling well today. In fact she has a fever. I am wondering if I should take her to the doctor."

My parents walked over to see Harper who climbed in my Mom's lap and sniffled. I could tell she really didn't feel well. She was burning up still and I was really starting to worry that I should take her in.

I chatted with my parents for a bit and we discussed whether I should take Harper to the doctor when my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hey, are you on your way home?" I saw my dad look at me suspiciously as soon as I said that.

"Yeah." He exhaled. "And there's something we need to discuss, are your parents already there?"

"Yes."

"Crap. Well, I just stopped and picked up the rest of my mail when I turned in my apartment keys and there were some unsettling things in it." He paused and blew out a breath. "And I was a informed by Peter earlier that Jane is apparently in Seattle because she showed up at my Mother's office this morning. I don't know how she even got out here. But I just wanted to let you know because she might show up at our place. She has a tendency to do that." He was nervous and tense.

Just then Harper began to cry loudly and was calling for me. My brain was in a frenzy. I did not need all this right now. Between Harper being sick, my parents in town, the looming Daddy discussion and Edward and I living together news and now Jane. I felt like my head was going to explode.

"How far are you from home?"

"I just finished my meeting in the Tower. I am on my way down to get your car. I should be there in less than twenty minutes."

"Good, because Harper is sick and I am worried, I think I might need to take her into the doctor." I was getting anxious now, I had never seen her so agitated before. My parents were trying to soothe her and nothing seemed to be calming her down.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just wait until I get there and we can take her in."

"Ok, I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and picked up Harper and tried to rock her in my arms. I was trying to check the roast and quiet her at the same time and I was about at my wits end when the doorbell rang.

_Christ now what?_

I tried to set Harps down but she clung to me and I walked over to the door trying to calm her. I opened the door to find a small woman and a child. She had blond hair and was extremely thin, almost waif like with steely hazel eyes that had almost flecks of orange in them. The boy was probably eight or nine and had olive skin with black hair and almost black eyes.

"Is this Edward Cullen's address?" Shit. My parents probably heard that. Who the hell was this woman?

"Um, yes." I said quietly. "Can I help you?"

"Well you better be able to because I brought his _son_ to see him."

Oh Fuck. This could only be one person.

Jane.


	23. Chapter 22 Murphy's Law

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 22: Murphy's Law**

**Edward Cullen**

It was Friday, September 29. A date which I planned to remember for the rest of my life.

I was going to ask Bella to marry me today.

I knew she probably thought I was going to do something extravagant or even overboard. But I decided I didn't want to do something extravagant. She didn't like crazy displays and she didn't like to be the center of attention. Instead, I would make it intimate and romantic; just the three of us.

I planned to pull Charlie aside sometime after dinner and ask for his blessing. Then once they left for their hotel, I was going to run her a bath and light some candles. While she soaked I would turn on the fireplace and set out some champagne and get Harper ready. Then I would put a blindfold on her and lead her out to the living room where Harper would be waiting for her with a big giant box. Inside the big box was a present and a smaller box, and then another and another. There were five boxes total for the five best months of my life. Each box represented a month that we were together and had a gift to commemorate that month.

The final box would hold my grandmother's ring. But it would also have a small charm of the Cullen crest, the final charm for Harper's bracelet which I had specially made to ensure that she was becoming as much a part of the family as Bella. I hid the bigger boxes in the third bedroom with some of my stuff, hoping she didn't find them today and planned to pick up the ring later.

I woke up early because I had to attend a fundraiser in Tacoma and then I needed to be back in Seattle to turn in my keys to my apartment. I told Bella I had a meeting at the Tower and I would get her car after, when really my "meeting" was five blocks away to pick up the ring from Tiffany's. Bella took the day off because her parents were coming to town for a visit and were having dinner with us. We were going to break the news to them about moving in together and my plans to adopt Harper. Then of course they would know I planned to ask her to marry me later in the evening.

Needless to say I was anxious and excited and ready for the workday to be over. I kissed Bella good-bye since she was still sleeping. I just stared at her in _our_ bed, in _our_ home and smiled. The last two weeks had been wonderful, coming home to her and waking up with her when I was in town, knowing that I never had to leave, that my home was with her and would be forever. I softly stroked her cheek and then made my way out the door.

I rode the elevator downstairs and stepped out the door at 5:30. We had a breakfast in Tacoma at 7:00 and Eleazar was driving both my father and I down.

I climbed in the car and greeted my father and Eleazar.

"Dad. How are you this morning?"

"Good. And you?" He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm good."

"Ready for the day?" He asked with the same twinkle and the meaning of it wasn't lost on me.

"More ready than I could possibly imagine." He just smiled and nodded. "Did you drop the ring off to Randall?"

"Yes, it should be cleaned and checked and ready for you to pick up tonight at 5:00."

"Great." I grabbed the New York Times sitting in the back and began to read an article about the new healthcare bill, but my mind began to wander.

I thought back to our weekend away on Bainbridge Island. The entire weekend was spectacular. The weather turned out to be unseasonably warm and nice. We were able to enjoy the private beach and soak up some sun. I was just glad to have time with Bella alone. Away from the campaign, away from Jacob and all of the other nonsense. We used our time to relax and of course couldn't get enough of each other, on the beach, in the hot tub, in the shower, in front of the fireplace. It never ceased to amaze me the way my body called for hers and the way she made me feel. It was like we were designed to be together and the more I thought about it, the more I truly felt she was my other half, my soul mate. I couldn't wait to make her my wife.

I felt like the night we arrived in Bainbridge was the final piece of the puzzle. We talked about me adopting Harper, having more kids, getting married, buying a house, absolutely everything. I knew after that night I couldn't wait any longer. The day I got back I spoke with my father about getting my grandmother's ring.

Elizabeth's ring was a masterpiece. My grandfather was ten years older than Elizabeth and was already successful with Cullen Enterprises when he married her at the age of, ironically, thirty-four. He had the ring specially made at the flagship Tiffany's store in New York while he was on a business trip. It was an original design that actually looked remarkably similar to the well-known Tiffany cushion cut legacy ring. It had a two carat center stone and sparkling diamonds surrounding it and running down the band. Being a custom made and original design, it was probably worth over a million dollars now. But it had been in our family safe for over sixty years, ever since my grandmother died in the car accident in 1947. My father didn't give it to my mother because he said it was meant for his brother. However, after I was born and my parents named me Edward, my grandfather insisted I have it for my bride one day.

It went without saying that I wasn't going to tell Bella just how much the ring was worth or the full history behind it right away. She would probably freak out considering her aversion to expensive gifts. But I wanted her to have it, she was officially becoming a Cullen and the ring represented a legacy that I held, just like its name.

It also had an inscription of the Cullen crest on it, which after the night Harper called me Daddy for the first time, gave me the idea to have one final charm made for her to complete her bracelet.

Daddy.

_Holy shit. _

Words could not express the feelings I had the night she called me that. I _hoped_ she would come to call me Daddy someday, but I didn't want to force it on her or even ask Bella to call me that. I wanted her to decide. But when she did, it made my heart melt. Again, it only reinforced how much I wanted to officially make Bella and Harper my family. I would do anything, be anything for them and I was determined to be the best father I could to Harper and any more kids we might have.

I looked over at my father in that instant, realizing what a great example I had in him. He and my mother always encouraged Emmett and I but never pushed us into anything we didn't want to do. They were tough, but loving at the same time and I could only hope I would be half the father as mine.

It gave me some reassurance the night we met Felix and Heidi and they seemed to accept me almost immediately. I knew it made Bella feel much better, given how quickly our relationship seemed to move, that she and Seth's friends were so approving.

_Now, if I can just get her father to give me his blessing we will be all set. _

Luckily, Charlie and I had been on much better terms since the article debacle. But, I was a bit concerned when Felix mentioned that the piece of shit, Demitri Marconi, spoke to Felix about Bella. I figured he was just bitter because he was taken for a substantial amount of money, when his ass really should have been in jail for a very long time.

I went back to reading the paper and discussing some legislation with my father when we finally arrived in Tacoma. He kept the subjects on the campaign and avoided the topic of the proposal because he could probably tell I was nervous as hell.

We made our way to a rather large breakfast for the State Police Association at which my father spoke. Following the breakfast we had a full day of events planned in Tacoma including a strategy meeting since several campaign members would be in attendance.

After the day full of events, I strode into the 2:00 meeting before Eleazar was to take me back to Seattle. My father was planning to ride back with Peter, Tanya and Jacob.

"Edward, good you're early, why don't you have a seat?" Peter motioned next to him at the conference table.

"Early? I thought the meeting started at 2:00." I looked at my watch and sure enough it was only a couple of minutes before 2.

"Actually it starts at 2:30, but I wanted to meet with you personally before you head back to Seattle."

"Ok. Is something going on?"

"Unfortunately yes. There's been a…development."

"What kind of development?"

Peter sighed. "The Jane Romano kind."

Fuck. I knew it. I knew she was going to pop back into my life like she always did and at the most inopportune time. What was she up to now?

"What's going on Peter?"

"She showed up at your mother's office this morning looking for you. Which means she is in Seattle and not only in violation of the restraining order but she has made her way all the way out here this time to get after you."

"Fuck!" I stood up and ran my hands through my hair and then pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Did she have Alec with her?"

"Yes. Apparently she did and she was in a bad state."

"Do you know where she went?"

"A hotel by the airport. I don't know what she's up to Edward and maybe she will snap out of her mental state and return to Philadelphia, but I don't like her being out here only a month before the election."

"I know, I don't either, especially not with Bella and Harper around, who knows what she will do if she finds out I am engaged."

"Engaged?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

I blew out a breath. "Yes, I am asking her tonight."

"How interesting?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Well that was a strange response, normally someone would say 'Congratulations.' He must just be worried about Jane.

"I suppose I should tell Bella about her so she can be careful. "

Peter nodded. "Sure. Well, I better get ready for the meeting. We have some strategy to discuss for the homestretch."

"Always the planner Peter…I am going to step out for a minute and give Bella a call."

"Of course."

I stepped out to call Bella but she didn't answer. I knew she was cleaning and preparing for her parents arrival so I decided to try her again after the meeting. Luckily I knew Charlie and Renee were supposed to arrive around 4:00 so she wouldn't be alone much longer.

Charlie and I had been on much better terms since the night of the article. He actually called me personally a week later. He found out from Billy that Jacob did in fact still have a thing for Bella all these years and it was possible that his perception of me was tainted. He mentioned that Jacob had political aspirations as well and agreed that he may have been jealous over the Party looking at me to run for the Senate seat. Charlie also came to agree that it was quite odd the places and manners in which the pictures and article surfaced. I filled him in a bit on Jane, without including any of our personal history. He didn't need to know that. But I wanted him to at least know I had a restraining order against her and why. It seemed like he and I were on better terms, I just hoped it was enough.

I sat through the strategy meeting trying my damndest to pay attention, but my knee bounced in place and I fidgeted in my seat. My father kept shooting me warning glances and I just wanted to get the hell out of there and back to Seattle.

Finally at 3:45 I jumped in the car and Eleazar began driving to Seattle. Just then my phone rang. I thought maybe it was Bella and she saw my missed call. But when I looked down I noticed it was Tanya.

"Hello?"

"Edward." Tanya sounded worried on the other end.

"Tanya, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Edward. I just got some interesting information."

"Tell me Tanya, what did you find out?" I was instantly tense.

"Well it appears you were right about someone else being behind all of this. Unfortunately I don't know who it is, but whoever it is has been having you followed…and I think it's been going on for a very long time."

I swallowed hard. "Followed? What do you mean?"

"I mean one of my resources was…checking things out for me and he noticed someone following Bella to and from work this week."

Oh my God. What? Someone's following us, following Bella!

"Edward, I don't know how to say this but, I feel like this is much worse than we thought. I don't think it's Jacob. In fact, I don't have any evidence that he was involved in any of it after the Primary. I think he was a pawn just like Jessica and Lauren."

That confirmed the conversation I overheard him having in D.C. But now my mind was spinning. Fuck. Who the fuck was doing this? Following us, the pictures, the article? But most importantly why? What had Bella or I done?

"Tanya, do you think it's Jane?" I told Tanya about Jane more extensively a few weeks ago when we weren't turning up any leads.

"I don't know Edward, I have looked into that and she is nuts. I mean she should probably be locked up, I can't believe Child Protective Services hasn't taken her son Alec away yet."

"I know it's too bad Alec will never know his father and I know she has no idea who he is so they couldn't have him take custody. Instead she's crazy and fixated on me."

"I know." She let out a long breath. "I have another call, but I will see what else I can find out."

"Thanks Tanya."

I dropped the phone on the seat and scrubbed my face with my hands.

Goddamnit! What the fuck was going on? I could not put it all together. Someone following us, following Bella. The pictures, the article. Names just began running through my head. Jane, Lauren, Jacob, Leah, Demitri, Jessica.

I sat there fretting but I knew I had to pull myself together and get things figured out soon. I didn't want to marry Bella with all of this hanging over our heads, and yet there was nothing more in the world that I wanted right now.

I tried to take some deep calming breaths and realized we were almost at my apartment. I looked at my watch to see if I would have time to check on Bella, but I needed to be at Tiffany's by 5:00.

I hurried into my old apartment building and walked over to my mailbox to pick up any last mail before I turned in my keys.

My eyes immediately focused on a manila envelope.

An all too similar manila envelope.

A sense of dread instantly shot through me.

_What the fuck is it now?_

I flipped it over and sure enough, there was no return address and not even my address was on it.

That means someone put it in my mailbox.

Fucking hell! Can this day get any worse? I didn't have time to deal with this right now. I had to go pick up the ring by 5:00 and I needed to get Bella's car.

I grabbed the envelope, my hands were shaking and I willed myself to calm down. I stuffed it in my jacket pocket and it felt like it was burning a hole in my chest.

I dropped my keys in the office box where I was told to leave them and I all but ran back out to the car and instructed Eleazar to drop me at Tiffany's to pick up my grandmother's ring.

But I touched my hand over at the envelop again and it felt like it was searing me through the material.

Should I wait to open it with Bella?

No, because Charlie and Renee would be there and I didn't want this to ruin our night, yet I didn't want to wait either.

My hands were shaking again and my breathing was coming in rapid succession.

I should just open it. Get it over with.

_Don't jump to conclusions. You know this is going to be more contrived bullshit. _

I willed myself to remember our pact when we received something like this.

Finally, I stilled enough to rip the package open and my eyes widened in horror.

This time it wasn't pictures of Bella or pictures of me.

It was tons of pictures. Of both of us. Of_ all_ of us.

My stomach turned and a wave of nausea crept up my chest. I gritted my teeth to will the feeling away. But I just stared at the pictures, sickened, terrified and angry.

It was us.

At the zoo with Harper.

At the aquarium with Harper.

At the park with Harper.

Out to dinner the night of the park incident.

Oh God. Bile instantly rose up in my throat.

_Please God tell me there aren't pictures from the lookout area. _

I flipped to the next one and it wasn't at the lookout area, but it was equally disturbing. If not more so.

It was a picture of Bella and I on the beach in Bainbridge.

Bella and I making love on the_ private_ beach at the house in Bainbridge.

My mind was reeling and I gasped for air as I gripped the console. Who the fuck would do this? Who was behind this?

But the last one was the most disturbing and sent chills all the way down my spine.

It was a picture of only Harper, while she was playing outside at the daycare.

I grabbed onto my hair and pulled, my breath racing and eyes shut my eyes pleading with my body to calm down. Fuck. This was a nightmare; a sick, twisted nightmare.

Someone was watching us, all of us. And this was a threat not against only me, but against Bella and Harper as well.

Oh my God! This is so much worse than I thought. Oh my God and Jane's in town. I have to call Bella now, I have to warn her. I didn't know if it was Jane behind it or someone else or…Fuck!

"Edward are you okay?" Eleazar asked from the front, interrupting my panic. I realized we were at Tiffany's. I took a deep breath and closed and then opened my eyes.

"Um. Yes Eleazar thank you for the ride." I quickly gathered up my things and jumped out of the car to hurry into the store. I just wanted to pick up the ring and get home to Bella and Harper. I was completely unnerved and my mind was racing with horrendous thoughts of who could be after them.

I walked into the store trying to keep my composure and maintain a straight face. I was on edge and beginning to think about how this was way worse than we originally thought.

Should we call the police? What would they do? We can't get a restraining order or anything but we could report a stalker right? But we don't know who this is? I need to talk to Charlie right away when we get back. He's a Chief of Police; he will know what to do.

"Edward!" Randall called out to me and I quickly plastered a smile on my face. I didn't need to be running around town like a mad man. Especially if someone was watching me, I didn't want to let them know they flustered me. I was sure whoever was behind this was trying to get under _my_ skin, otherwise they wouldn't have sent the pictures to my old address.

"Randall, I believe you have some very important pieces of jewelry for me to pick up."

"I do indeed. Would you like to take a look at them?" I nodded and he brought the small box out from the back.

He flipped it open and there was my grandmother's exquisite ring. For a moment my whole demeanor shifted when I thought about Bella wearing the ring on her finger.

"It looks fantastic Randall thank you. What kind of shape was it in?"

He scoffed. "Edward, as far as I know Elizabeth only wore it for about five years and then it has been locked in an air tight safe for over sixty years! It is in impeccable shape. In fact, I never said this, but it's probably in better shape than anything you can get nowadays." He said in a low voice.

I smiled at him. Only the best for my Bella.

"How about the other piece?"

"Ah, the charm yes. Here it is."

I opened up the small box and looked at the dainty charm of the Cullen crest for Harper. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of putting it on her bracelet to have it complete her set. It just happened to work out that, even if she did change her name someday, the initials would be the same. So I had them go ahead and engrave HRC on the back.

"It's perfect. Thank you Randall." I said a bit hurriedly.

I grabbed the bag and made my way out the door to walk to the Tower to get Bella's car. I quickly dialed Bella and she answered on the first ring.

"Hey, are you on your way home?" She sounded incredibly stressed as well.

"Yeah." I exhaled loudly. "And there's something we need to discuss, are your parents already there?"

"Yes."

"Crap. Well, I just stopped and picked up the rest of my mail when I turned in my apartment keys and there were some unsettling things in it." I paused and blew out a breath. "And I was informed by Peter earlier that Jane is apparently in Seattle because she showed up at my Mother's office this morning. I don't know how she even got out here. But I just wanted to let you know because she might show up at our place. She has a tendency to do that." I could hear my own voice cracking with tension.

Just then I heard Harper cry loudly in the background and call for Bella.

"How far are you from home?"

"I just finished my meeting in the Tower. I am on my way down to get your car. I should be there in less than twenty minutes."

"Good, because Harper is sick and I am worried, I think I might need to take her into the doctor." She sounded as upset as me and I knew I needed to get my shit together before I saw her and Harper and her parents. I drew a deep breath.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just wait until I get there and we can take her in."

"Ok, I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too." I clicked off the call just as I reached Bella's car and jumped in. I quickly stuffed the ring and charm in my coat pocket and put the pictures in my briefcase.

I started Bella's car and turned out of the parking garage and her car shimmied as I rounded the corner right as I exited the ramp. Luckily I hit the light at the perfect time and was able to speed out of the garage and down the street only a few blocks from home.

That's funny. This is a new vehicle, there shouldn't be any alignment problems.

The light for the cross street up ahead turned yellow as I neared the end of the block and I pressed down on the breaks.

Nothing.

Shit.

What's going on?

I pressed harder.

Nothing. The car wasn't slowing.

I slammed both feet down and still nothing.

Fuck! I pumped the breaks and realized I was going to run the red light straight through the busy intersection. I threw the car into neutral and I tried to swerve but there was nowhere to go.

I looked up to see lights coming at me as I tried to swerve. It was a bus.

Oh God.

In that moment only one thing flashed before my eyes: Bella and Harper.

_Bella, I love you._

And then everything went black.

*&^%$#

**BELLA SWAN**

_I tried to set Harps down but she clung to me and I walked over to the door trying to calm her. I opened the door to find a small woman and a child. She had blond hair and was extremely thin, almost waif like with steely hazel eyes that had almost flecks of orange in them. The boy was probably eight or nine and had olive skin with black hair and almost black eyes._

_"Is this Edward Cullen's address?" Shit. My parents probably heard that. Who the hell was this woman?_

_"Um, yes." I said quietly. "Can I help you?"_

_"Well you better be able to because I brought his son to see him."_

_Oh Fuck. This could only be one person._

_Jane._

"I'm sorry. But I think you are mistaken. Edward doesn't have a son." I glared at her and stepped into the doorway so that it was only partway open. I knew all about her crazy accusations and the restraining order Edward had on her. She had been fixated on him for years.

"He has a son, right here and I want to see him." She said defiantly. The little boy just bowed his head down. He looked so sad and embarrassed. His clothes were a rumpled mess and it looked like he hadn't bathed in a week.

Harper was still sniffling but she was staring at the crazy woman now trying to figure out, as much as I was, what she was doing on her door step.

"Jane. Your name is Jane right? You need to leave. You are mistaken and I think you know that you are violating the restraining order by being here."

She began to grumble something at me when I felt the door move.

"Is there a problem here?" Charlie came over with a concerned look on his face.

"This _woman_ won't let me see Edward." She snarled.

"I don't know who you are miss; but you need to leave my daughter's home this second." Charlie stepped between me and Jane and crossed his arms and glared down at her.

It was then I realized he had on a Forks PD shirt and Jane must have noticed as well. Her eyes widened as my father towered over her and she finally relented.

"Fine. But he better be in contact with me." She turned on her heel and grabbed the little boy, I think Edward said his name was Alec, and marched down the hall to the elevator.

_How the hell are all of these people getting up to my door. I need to talk to security about that._

I let out a breath and Charlie shut the door.

"So I take it that was the infamous Jane." Charlie said.

My eyes widened at him. How did he know about Jane? _Wait, what did he know about Jane and how much?_

"Um. How do you…?"

"Bella, Edward told me about her and I worry about you in this big city. I checked up on what he said and found it was true. She's nuts."

"Edward told you about Jane?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. After the article came out." Charlie sighed. "I think I may have been a little…unfair to him in the beginning. I never realized how many crazy people these public figures have to deal with."

"Oh." What could I say? My father was basically admitting he was wrong and was apologizing to me, more or less, but I would take it.

"C'mon, why don't we try to get Harps to lie down and then we can have dinner."

I walked back into the apartment and sat with Harper on the couch just stroking her hair. She was still burning up and I talked to my parents about whether we should take her to the doctor. They agreed that once Edward arrived we could try to get her to eat something and if she still didn't feel better, take her to the urgent care.

We chatted about a few other things and my Dad marveled at my new TV, even though he didn't officially know yet that it was _Edward's _TV.

I looked down at my phone and noticed it had been nearly thirty minutes since his phone call. He said less than twenty minutes and my office was only ten blocks away? He should be here by now.

My Dad turned the TV to a different station and I could hear the faint noise of sirens outside.

Suddenly, my throat became thick and my heart started pounding.

No. This isn't happening. This is not happening to me again. The sirens could be for anything.

But they didn't grower fainter. The sirens were close, I could tell they were only a few blocks away.

No, it can't be. It just can't be.

My breath became labored and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"Bella, honey, is something wrong." My Mom put her hand on my arm.

"Mom. Do you…do you hear sirens?" I looked at her with alarm.

"Yes honey, but we're in the city, aren't there a lot of sirens."

I had no moisture in my mouth, but voice was raspy and I could barely spit out the horrible thoughts that were racing through my mind. "Mom, Edward should be here by now, what if...what if." I sputtered.

"I'm sure he's fine dear."

But the sense of dread just kept washing over me like a wave. I shook my head, panicking and stood up and laid Harper down on the couch.

I walked over to the window to see if anything was visible. But there was nothing.

I turned back and began pacing.

"No, no, Mom he should have been here by now, something's not right. He should be here." I was shaking my head.

All of sudden my phone rang and I jumped for it, hoping it was Edward, but it was Rose.

"Bella, Bella are you at home?" Rose said hurriedly.

"Yes. Rose, what's going on is something wrong."

"Bella, it's…it's…Edward. He was in an accident." Rose's voice was quivering and I could tell she was trying not to cry and my worst nightmares were coming to life for the second time.

"Rose, oh my God, no, no, no. Tell me he's ok. Please." I could feel the tears burning my eyes and my parents looking on in fright.

She let out a breath. "I don't know, I don't know Bella, Emmett just called me from the scene of the accident. He was leaving work and he came up on the accident and noticed it was your car and jumped out to help. But it was Edward. They were working on him at the scene." She was rambling into the phone.

"Rose, was it on my street?"

"I don't know, I think it was close to the Tower."

"I have to go Rose." I yelled. I could hear her say something on the other end of the line but I didn't wait long enough to listen.

I shut it down and turned to look at my parents. "I have to go, the ambulance, it's him, I have to go!"

And before either of them could respond, I turned and ran for the door and sprinted down the hallway. I didn't even bother to wait for the elevator; I raced down the ten flights of stairs and out the building.

I hit the street in a full on sprint, willing the images running through my head to go away. I just couldn't believe it. This was not happening to me again. I couldn't lose him too.

Not again.

Please God, not again.

I ran like my life depended on it and rounded the corner two blocks away, now seeing the blue and red flashing lights reflecting off the buildings. I hurried up to the scene where people were gathered and could see my car on its side and a bus in the intersection.

Oh my God. He hit a bus. Oh my God! He's… I couldn't even say it, couldn't even think it. I just kept running.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran toward the ambulance on the far side of the intersection.

I could faintly hear someone calling my name from behind me. But I didn't care, I had to get to Edward, I had to see him. This was not happening to me again. This could not happen to Edward too.

I ran over to the ambulance and I could see them working on him on the stretcher. There was blood on his head and down his chest and his suit jacket had been torn from his body and his dress shirt cut open. I couldn't get a good look at him.

"Edward!" I screamed again and tried to get through the crowd of people. "Please, let me through, that's my boyfriend. Please. Edward!"

He didn't look at me, there was no response, nothing.

"Bella!" I heard someone yelling my name from the side.

"Bella!" I heard someone else from behind me.

But I didn't care; I was only focused on getting to Edward. Finally I got close enough and I could see the blood on his head and down his shirt and he looked so pale and lifeless.

My mind started to fog over and nausea overtook me. Everything around me started to spin and my body went limp.

No. Please God No. Please not again.

The last thing I remembered was two sets of hands on me as my mind slipped into darkness.

*&^%$#

_I awoke to the sound of beeping. My brain was foggy and I my throat was dry and sticky. I felt like I hadn't had any water in days. _

_Where the hell was I?_

_I looked down to see an IV in my arm and monitors. My eyelids were stuck together, like I hadn't opened them in years._

_I tried to lick my lips but there was nothing in my mouth. _

"_Bell?"_

_I moved my head to the sound of the voice and winced as I swallowed._

"_Jazz?"_

"_Bell, are you ok? How are you feeling?"_

"_Jazz what happened?"_

"_You had a panic attack?"_

_A panic attack? Why?_

"_Why did I have a panic attack?" My voice was low and gravelly._

_I looked at Jazz more intently now and I could see he was as white as snow. _

"_Bell, you…you don't remember?"_

"_Remember what Jazz?" What was going on, why did I have a panic attack and why was I in the hospital?_

"_Seth. He was hit by a drunk driver last night?"_

_Suddenly the night came flooding back to me, running to the scene, crying out for him, the paramedics trying to calm me._

_I just stared at him blankly. I couldn't register what he was saying. _

"_Who was it?"_

"_What?" He looked at me incredulously. But I couldn't feel anything I was numb. My brain couldn't register what he said._

"_I saw him. Who was the man that hit him?"_

"_Demitri Marconi, he's a prominent banker."_

_I nodded. "Is he ok, can I see him?"_

"_See who Bella?"_

"_Seth."_

"_Bell…" He grabbed my hand. "He's gone." _

My eyes shot open and I stared at the ceiling. There was blood splattered on it and my heart instantly began thumping and my breath quickening.

"Bell, Bell! Jasper get over here!"

"Bella honey, it's ok. Everything is ok." Alice said in an even tone. Her hands were rubbing my back and she tried to soothe me.

I tried to sit up but she grabbed my shoulder. "Easy, don't try to sit up too fast. You fainted earlier."

I collected myself and took a deep breath and tried to focus on where I was. It looked like a hospital waiting room.

Suddenly I remembered what happened.

Edward.

The Accident.

Oh God.

Fear and trepidation overtook me.

"Alice." I croaked, gripping her hands and trying not to cry. "Is he, please tell me he's not…" I couldn't even say the words.

"No, Bell, he's going to be fine. He's in stable condition."

"Oh thank God." I wailed and I couldn't will the tears away any longer, at once tears began pouring down my face and I sobbed. Alice and Jasper put their arms around me.

"I thought he was gone…I…I…" I couldn't even get the words out. "I thought I lost him too… I just couldn't bear it…" I was sobbing and sniffling into their shoulders when I heard two sets of heels clicking furiously over the tile floor.

I looked up to see Esme and Rosalie running towards us.

"Is he okay?" Esme all but screeched.

"He's going to be fine Mom." I looked over and that was when I first noticed Emmett standing there. He had blood on his suit, Edward's blood I'm sure, and he wrapped his arms around Esme and then pulled Rosalie into him as well.

"Oh thank heavens." Esme cried into Emmett's shoulder and I could see Rosalie had tears in her eyes as well.

"So how is he?" Esme asked, wiping the tears from her eyes and composing herself.

"They are just finishing checking him over and then they are going to move him to a private room. The doctor said he had a pretty serious concussion and was knocked out and broke some ribs. Luckily he escaped pretty much intact though." Emmet put his hands on their shoulders.

Rosalie pulled out of his embrace stepped over and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella. Oh my God, how are you doing…I can't imagine." I welcomed her embrace.

"I'm ok Rose." I sighed.

Just then I heard a chuckle and looked up.

"Belly here dropped like a sack of potatoes." Emmett said.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Esme slapped him on the chest.

"Ma!…Well she did, Charlie and I had to talk the ambulance drivers into letting us take her. She woke up about five minutes ago."

_So that's who must have been calling my name and caught me. _

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Emmett's comic relief and then I looked over and saw my Dad standing off to the side just taking everything in.

"Dad." I whispered.

"Come here Bell." He gave me a warm hug and it felt so good. The comfort only a father's hug can give you. Just then I realized I ran out on my parents and Harper and she was sick.

"Oh I'm sorry I ran out Dad, where's Harper?"

"Your Mom thought she would bring her down here since we had to come down anyhow."

"Ok, I want to see her. Where are they at?"

"They already went back with the pediatrician on call. She should be out shortly." I nodded and thought about something, the hospital was at least a mile from my place; they didn't walk that did they?

"Wait but how'd she, I mean the car seat?" I looked at him quizzically.

"She borrowed Edward's car. I hope you don't mind, since his keys were on the hook by the door and it was parked in your spot." He gave me a knowing look.

_Well I guess that's one conversation we won't have to have._

"Pretty convenient that your boyfriend has a car seat huh?" Then he quirked an eyebrow at me.

_On second thought scratch that._

"Um. Yeah. Edward and I live together Dad, we were going to tell you tonight but…" I trailed off.

"Nah. I figured as much Bell. That and we saw all the pictures around the house and I knew you wouldn't go out and buy a 52 inch top of the line LCD TV." He joked.

I let out a breath and smiled. I was calming a bit but I still wanted to see Edward. I had to know he was ok. Everyone chatted and tried to determine what happened.

Supposedly, Emmett said a few witnesses saw Edward trying to stop at the intersection and then swerving to avoid a collision. It looked to them like the brakes went out on my car.

_That's strange, my car is practically brand new, the brakes shouldn't have gone out._

Fortunately, the bus that was coming through the intersection slammed on its brakes in time and only clipped the back end of my Audi and spun it and it rolled on its side. Emmett came upon the scene only minutes later and saw my car and raced over to help pull Edward out. He said he blacked out from hitting his head on the driver's side window and had a gash on his temple. That was what caused the blood.

We stood discussing how lucky he was when a familiar figure emerged from the ER doors.

"Bella, he's asking for you." Kate motioned me to come back and I nodded.

I followed her and she put her arm around me to comfort me.

"He's going to be just fine Bell. Just banged his head pretty hard, a cut and a few cracked ribs, but otherwise that perfect male specimen he's always been." I knew she was trying to just cheer me up.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Good."

I looked down at her then because Kate was now very pregnant and almost seven months along.

"How are _you_ feeling?"

She chuckled dryly. "Typical Bella, you pass out and the love of your life is in a car accident and you're asking a cranky pregnant lady how she's feeling." She shot me sarcastic look and I just shrugged.

"C'mon, he's in here."

I walked in to find Edward hooked up to an IV and monitors around him. His crazy hair was in complete disarray and he looked pale. I could see a large bump on his head and his eyes were closed.

"Ok Mr. Cullen, I finally found this one for you so you can quit bugging me." Kate quipped.

Edward's eyes shot open and looked at me intently. I could feel the tears start to brim again as he held my gaze.

He turned slowly to look at Kate and winked slightly, but I could tell it hurt him to do it. "Thanks Kate."

She nodded. "I'll leave you two." And she stepped out.

My eyes were locked on the man lying before me. My strong, beautiful man was bruised and broken. He looked so tired and pale, like he had been through a battle.

"Hey gorgeous, come here." He held up his arm motioning me over.

Tears streaked down my face again as I slowly walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch and smiled lightly. I couldn't speak or think I was just trying to believe that he was really in front of me. That he was going to be ok.

"I…I…" I stammered, trying to get the words out. "I thought I'd lost you too." I stood there weeping just staring into his magnificent green eyes. I could see they were fraught with emotion as well.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto him and into his warm embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"I know, I thought I would never see you again." He said thickly. "God I love you so much, I can't imagine if…" He trailed off.

"I know. I love you too. I was so worried. I thought…how can this happen to me again…?" He squeezed me closer to him.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." We just lay there holding each other until finally my tears stopped and our breaths turned even. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and stroked the good side of his face with my hand and just looked into his eyes.

There was a knock at the door and it was one of the nurses.

"Mr. Cullen. We are taking you to a private room now. Dr. Monroe thinks you should stay overnight for observation due to your concussion."

Edward nodded and I went to back away as the orderlies came in to move him to a wheelchair. I moved to follow and he clutched my hand and looked at me.

"Walk with me?" I simply gave him a nod and squeezed his hand

I followed them down the hall and to the elevators. We rode to the fifth floor and the orderlies and nurses set Edward up in his own room. I waited patiently until they left and then decided we needed to talk. To figure out what happened.

Once the staff all left I sat on his bed with his hand in mine the other on his cheek. I was careful not to touch the left side of his face which was already very bruised and he had a large cut from hitting the driver's side window. I could tell he was in pain from the cracked ribs as well because he winced every time he took a deep breath.

We just sat there for a moment, intent on comforting one another until I heard another knock at the door.

I looked up to see my Mom with a very agitated looking Harper. I could tell she was still sick and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I have someone here who was absolutely insistent she see Daddy." My Mom said, locking eyes with me and the emotion evident in her voice.

I got up to grab her and she clutched on to me but reached out for Edward.

"Daddy." Her lips quivered. It was like she knew, even at her young age, that something bad happened and she had to see him for her own eyes.

My Mom just nodded at me with tears in her eyes as well and put her hand on my arm. "I'll leave you alone. Everyone else is here to see him when you are ready. They gave Harper some antibiotics and her fever has come down, so she is feeling better, but just cranky from the drugs and lack of sleep."

I just smiled at her and squeezed onto my little girl who was squirming in my arms to get to Edward.

"Thanks Mom."

I walked over to the bed and lifted Harper to see Edward.

"Come here Harps, it's ok." He winced as he grabbed her and I tried my best to keep her on his right side so that she wouldn't press on his ribs. He tucked her down in his nook and she looked up at him.

"Daddy hurt?"

"No Harps, Daddy's ok." I said swallowing hard.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him and he moved over and motioned for me to join them. I climbed up on the other side of her and he placed his right arm behind me, wedging her in between us.

"Bella, you and Harps, it was all I could think of." He whispered as he used his hand to move a lock of hair out of my face.

"It's ok Edward, you're ok and we're ok and that's all that matters."

His voice changed suddenly and I could tell something was wrong.

"Bella, I was trying to get home to you because…remember I told you I received something disturbing."

"Yeah?" God now what?

"Bella, I think whoever is behind all of this isn't necessarily just trying to break us up."

What? So what was with the pictures and the article and everything else?

His voice shifted and he sounded terrified. "Bella, I think whoever is behind this, is after you."


	24. Chapter 23 Reflections

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 23: Reflections**

**Edward Cullen**

_The night air was crisp and clear and the wind danced through Bella's hair. _

"_Mmmm. It's so peaceful. Maybe we should buy a house with a private beach." Bella said as she snuggled into me and I welcomed her warm body coming closer to mine. _

_We had brought a few blankets onto the beach at the house in Bainbridge. It was clear that night and the breeze was cool but not too cold for the early fall air. We lay on a blanket in the sand, wrapped in another, staring up at the stars and the moon in the sky._

_I sat there and stroked Bella's hair, mesmerized by the way the moon danced off her mahogany locks. _

"_You are so beautiful. Truly. Exquisite." I gazed at her and ran my fingers down her porcelain skin to her ruby lips and she looked up at me with a serious look in her eyes. _

"_Thank you. You always make me feel so…cherished, loved." She smiled lightly and placed her hand on my cheek and kissed me tenderly on my lips._

"_That's because you deserve to be cherished and loved." I kissed her more passionately in return and moved her body under mine. She opened her legs and I settled in and stared down at her. "You are amazing, and unbelievable and absolutely everything I ever wanted and more. I can't believe I found you." _

"_Oh Edward." She whispered and kissed me more fervently. "I love you more than anything, you are incredible and strong and passionate and you make me feel love like I never have before." _

_Our lips met in a succulent kiss and our tongues danced with the sensations we both felt in the perfect night that surrounded us. I slowly ran my hand down the column of Bella's throat and to her breasts and massaged my way down to her curves. She gently arched into me, my arousal now prominent against her stomach. Her lips gradually made their way down my neck and her hands under my shirt. It was slow and intense and I wanted to relish in every kiss, every touch, every inch of her body against mine._

_I sat back and pulled my shirt over my head and my shorts down, then sat her up to remove her sundress. She was completely naked underneath and I just soaked in the way her beautiful body glimmered in the moonlight. I moved to lay back down on her slowly caressing my hands up her legs and sides to her perfect breasts and her skin rippled under my touch. She wrapped her legs around me and then placed her hands on my face and brought me up to look at her. _

"_Make love to me Edward." She murmured. _

"_Always." I kissed her. "Forever." And I kissed her again, pouring every ounce of emotion into my lips as I slowly slipped inside her._

_There were no screams or talking, just soft moans and whispers as we made love on the beach. We met each other hip to hip and push for push, slowly and steadily savoring every movement and every feeling of being connected. I felt her tightening around me and I moved one arm behind her back to garner deeper access and placed the other behind her head so I could look directly in her eyes. I pushed into her once more with a slow strong thrust and her mouth opened and she bit her lip and whimpered and squeezed her hands to my shoulders. I unraveled at the sight and feeling of her climaxing around me and covered my mouth with hers as I felt my release. _

_We lay there still connected, kissing languidly until I moved off her immediately missing the warmth and extreme closeness. I pulled her into me and wrapped the blanket tightly around us and we drifted off to sleep on the beach._

I opened my eyes expecting to see Bella lying there next to me, but I didn't. I couldn't see anything but a fuzzy gray and I was startled by my lack of focus.

Shit. Am I still asleep? No. I could hear beeping around me.

Where am I?

I tried to blink my eyes, but the fuzzy gray wouldn't clear. What the hell? Why are my eyes not focusing?

My mind was jumbled and I felt like I was in a daze. I kept blinking and trying to focus, but it was like I was in the deepest of sleeps and I couldn't wake up.

Suddenly the last seconds of my life flashed before my eyes.

The car, the brakes, the bus, the impact and then blackness.

A sickening realization dawned on me.

_Shit. Am I dead?_

I was instantly overcome with anxiousness and I shook my head to try to clear the fuzziness.

_Holy fuck that hurt!_

Ok, not dead. I would not be in this much pain if I was dead right? I tried to calm my racing mind and continued blinking to get the fuzzy gray out of my eyes.

Without willing it to, my arm moved to the spot on my head where it was now pulsating. I could feel a tender bump and a bandage and I winced as I ran my hand over it.

_Fuck that hurts._

I remembered the accident but nothing after the impact. A sense of dread ran through me when I considered how badly I could be injured. I hit a fucking bus for Christ's sake! Or at least a bus hit me.

I hurriedly began doing a check over my body, wiggling my toes and fingers, moving my legs and arms. I could feel an IV in my arm and I winced again when I went to turn my torso.

Son-of-a-bitch that hurt too. I took a deep breath and a searing pain shot through my chest.

Fuck. I must have broken some ribs. I cringed and panted in light gasps and continued to blink my eyes. I wish I could just see where I was already. I felt like I was in a bed. I assumed it was the hospital, but apparently I blacked out. How long had I been out?

Oh my God. Bella is going to freak out! I had to see her. I had to let her know I was ok.

Finally I raised my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes trying desperately to see anything and calm myself at the same time.

The room started to come into focus and I was definitely at the hospital, but it wasn't a private room.

I kept working to clear the grogginess from my mind and everything was finally becoming clearer. I could hear voices and feet scurrying around and I only saw a curtain pulled around my bed. I looked down to notice I was in a hospital gown.

Oh no the ring! The charm! They were in my suit coat. Fuck, I have to get my clothes back, I have to tell someone.

I started to get up to move when someone walked into the room.

"Don't even think about it Cullen. I know you're type, Mr. 'I'm too manly for this.' Sit your ass back down in that bed.'" I looked up to see Kate smirking at me and giving me a defiant stare.

"Thank God. Kate, I need to see Bella she's probably freaking out."

"She is in the waiting room. And I will get her to see as soon as I can."

Christ, what a mess. Then I thought of the ring again.

"Kate, where are my clothes? I need my suit coat."

"I already have it." She smirked again. "The paramedics felt something a little…unusual in the pocket and made sure to give it to me."

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief and cringed at the same time. "Thank you. Where is it?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I put it in my locker. I didn't think you would want Bella to see it with all your other belongings when they sent them up to your room."

I nodded. "Thanks Kate. Is she here? Can I see her?"

"Hold on tough guy, I need to look you over first."

I sat back in the bed and winced in pain again, my head was fucking throbbing and my chest felt like it had a million needles being stabbed into it. I decided to talk to Kate to try to take the focus off the pain while she examined me.

"Do you know what happened Kate?"

"You collided with a bus, but it only clipped the back end of the car and turned the vehicle on its side. You were very lucky. You only have a concussion and an abrasion on your head from hitting the driver's side window and then a few cracked ribs. Nothing major. What the hell were you doing running a red light anyway?" She said dryly.

I sighed, trying not to take too deep of a breath. "The brakes went out. I couldn't stop."

"That's strange. Weren't you in Bella's car? Isn't it new?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened…" I trailed off. I didn't know what Bella told Kate about the situation and after the car, the pictures, Jane and everything else I didn't want to bring it up here so I changed the subject.

"Shouldn't you be resting, I can't believe you're still working?"

She scoffed at me as she checked me over. "Edward really? I am not due until December 18th, I still have a few months. Besides, I would probably kill Garrett if I was home all the time."

I laughed and then cringed. Shit that hurt too.

Kate finished examining me and then gave me some pain medication.

"Can you please bring Bella back here?"

"My, my, demanding are we." She quirked an eyebrow and then smiled. "Of course, I will go get her. You just keep your butt in that bed and rest." She admonished again before she left.

I sank back into the bed and scrubbed my hands down my face. What a fucking horrible day? First Jane, and then the phone call with Tanya, and the pictures and the car accident. Then of course Bella said Harper was sick.

I sat back in the bed and thought about Jane showing up in Seattle. How was that possible?

Fucking Jane. Of course she would show up in Seattle because she's a crazy stalker. I didn't know if she was a part of this, but she had to be in some way. I didn't think she was sane enough to be the mastermind, but she could definitely be a pawn. But a pawn for who?

Jane Romano. God. What the hell was I thinking? My mind shifted back to eight years ago.

"_Wait, hold on, one more for flight 276 to Rome!" I looked behind me and saw a tiny woman running up to the gate at La Guardia. She was breathless and lugging a roller and a giant shoulder bag that looked almost bigger than her up to the gate. _

_I stepped back. "Here let me help you with that." I offered._

"_Oh. Thank you so much." She smiled. _

"_You look like you could use another bag?" I joked._

"_Right. And this is only two of my four bags, I had to check two as well." She smiled and rolled her eyes. Her dimples showed and I could see flecks of copper in her hazel eyes. She was blonde and cute, but very young looking and had an almost boyish waif-like figure. Not really my type, but seemed nice enough._

"_Are you taking a vacation?" _

"_Yeah, I just finished college and decided I am going to take the train around Europe for two months." _

"_Really? Me too. I just finished law school and took the bar. I wanted a break before I start my job."_

"_Where will you be working?" She asked as we made our way down the jet way._

"_The Democratic Congressional Campaign Committee in D.C." _

"_Really, I am from Philly. But I went to school in D.C. at George Washington." _

"_Small world." _

"_It is." _

_She and I happened to be sitting next to each other in the only two first class seats left. It was terrible of me to think, but once I knew she came from money I was more willing to open up to her, especially since it was likely she knew who my father was if she went to school at George Washington._

"_I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen."_

"_Jane Romano." She shook my hand and then looked at me peculiarly. "Cullen huh, any relation to the Senator?"_

_I chuckled. "Quite close actually, he's my father."_

"_Really?" She smiled. "That explains working for the DCCC then." _

"_Yeah. So what do you do?"_

"_I actually am moving back to Philly to start working for my parents' company. I have a business degree." She shrugged._

_We chatted for the next few hours and discussed our college experiences and where we wanted to go in Europe. I was planning to travel by myself and so was she. I found her nice and easy to talk to, but I wasn't really attracted to her._

"_So what's your real reason for going to Europe?" she asked slyly. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_C'mon, I don't know about you but I am hoping to hook up with some fine European men. I am guessing you had some similar intentions on some level, especially with the way you look." She teased. _

_I was a bit put off, but at the same time, she pegged me exactly. I decided to at least play along. _

"_I don't really want to hook up with European men." I quipped. She laughed and slapped my arm. _

"_You know what I mean." _

"_Yeah, I was just teasing, but I will admit the thought crossed my mind." _

"_Let's make a deal then why don't we?" I turned to her to hear what she had to offer. "I will help you if you help me. Deal?"_

"_Deal. But wouldn't that require us traveling together?" I asked a bit concerned. I was looking forward to going by myself. _

"_I will go wherever you want to. I am not picky. And we don't have to go sightsee together or anything. Let's just take the same trains, and then meet up every couple of nights. We'll go 'hunting' together." She smirked._

_I laughed. That didn't sound so bad. It might actually be nice to have someone to chat with about the sights and go out with every few nights. She seemed pretty cool actually and not like she was trying to get close to me because of my father. I felt like I could be friends with her. _

_For the next two months we traveled around Europe together. We started in Rome and made our way across the Mediterranean, to Greece, back to Italy, Spain, up into France, inland to Germany, the Czchech Republic, Denmark, Belgium, Amsterdam and finally across the channel to London. I came to find out that her name was exactly as it sounded, she was the daughter of a wealthy Italian family in Philadelphia. The Romano's, ironically, were apparently in the cheese industry. We would go out every few nights and hit a club and help each other pick up dates or ward off people we didn't want to hook up with. It was stupid and callous, but we were young and stupid and sewing our oats on our European adventure._

_We made a few more friends along the way and by the end of our travels there were six of us, a pair of sisters Zafrina and Senna and a pair of brothers Afton and Corin. The brothers and sisters paired off and Jane began to feel left out. I could tell she wanted to be more than friends with me, but I didn't. She became a bit clingy and cranky by the end of the trip and I was ready to go home and be finished with our deal. _

_On the last night we all went out to a pub in London and I drank way too many heavy English beers. We walked back to the hotel we were staying at, singing drinking songs in the street as Corin and Afton practically carried me upstairs. They closed the door and I lay down on the bed just wanting to pass out, knowing I was going to have a huge hangover on the flight home the next day. _

_I didn't realize Jane stayed in the room with me until I felt hands on my back. _

"_Edward, how about a good-bye. We won't ever see each other again. How about one last hurrah in Europe?" Before I knew it I was rolled over and she was kissing me. I figured 'what the hell', I would never see her again, I might as well get laid. She would go back to Philly and I would start my job in D.C. They're both big towns right?_

_So I slept with her. And knowing what she had been doing in Europe for the last two months, I made sure to use a condom and I even pulled out when I was done. It felt wrong and dirty after. But the next day we parted at the airport because she had a direct flight to Philly and I was flying through La Guardia again back to Seattle before I moved. _

_And I didn't think anything of our last night again. Because it was just sex. _

_Or so I thought. _

_Two months later she showed up at my door in D.C. claiming she was pregnant and it was mine. I asked her when she was due and even though I am a guy, I'm not stupid. I knew it couldn't be mine because she was almost four months along at that point. I told her to leave and not to come back. _

_But in April when she came back with a newborn baby I knew I was in trouble. I knew the child wasn't mine. We had been together in late September, which meant she couldn't have been due until June. Not to mention I knew I used protection and the baby didn't look anything like me. _

_I immediately contacted my father, because I knew that something could happen if she persisted. And he sent Peter to help me get it all figured out. I was a stupid twenty six year old who couldn't keep his dick in his pants and Peter lectured me about it. He suggested we get a paternity test and so we did. _

_The child, Alec, was officially not mine. _

_But that still didn't stop her. She would come around every few months. I would come home from a trip or a fundraiser and she would be sitting on my front step. Sometimes she had Alec with her. I felt bad for her, but I knew he wasn't my son and it wasn't my responsibility. That and I knew something was wrong with her. We had been friends in Europe but I never noticed how she acted until after she had Alec. She was twitchy and agitated. _

_Peter had her investigated and gave me a slew of information on her because of all of his connections with the intelligence community. I found out later that her parents had been killed in a car crash sometime after we got back from Europe and she was left with almost nothing. She was just like all the other women who wanted to sink their teeth into a Senator's son. She wanted to pin the child on me so that she could have her meal ticket. But then when I didn't believe her and coupled with her parents' death she snapped. She was certifiably crazy._

_After a few more random visits, I filed a restraining order against her and she came to D.C. less frequently. I could also tell her mental health was failing and I felt bad, like I should do something about it, but at the same time she was stalking me. By the last time I saw her in D.C. it was shortly before Christmas. She had Alec with her and she was ranting and raving on my front step about Santa Claus and buying him presents. I considered turning her into Child Protective Services, but Peter told me he would take care of it... _

I closed my eyes and laid my head back as I thought back on my interactions with Jane. It was one of the reasons I was glad to move back to Seattle. I truly didn't think she had the money or would bother to follow me to Seattle. In D.C. she could just hop a train from Philly, or wherever she lived now.

"Ok Mr. Cullen, I finally found this one for you so you can quit bugging me." Kate said as she returned to the room.

I opened my eyes at once and saw Bella standing before me. I could see how scared she was. I couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her after everything she had been through with Seth.

I slowly turned my head, careful not to cause myself too much pain and winked at Kate. "Thanks Kate."

She nodded. "I'll leave you two." And she stepped out.

I turned back to Bella and I could see the tears in her eyes as she studied me, probably looking over my injuries. I just wanted to reassure her.

"Hey gorgeous, come here." I motioned her to me and she slowly walked over and the tears spilled down her face. My heart ached as much as my head in that moment for the terror she was probably feeling.

"I…I…" She stammered as she looked at me. "I thought I'd lost you too." She started weeping.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on to me, ribs be damned, and hugged her to me and kissed the top of her head. My emotions got the best of me then as I thought of never seeing her or Harper again.

"I know, I thought I would never see you again." My voice was thick. "God I love you so much, I can't imagine if…"

"I know. I love you too. I was so worried. I thought…how can this happen to me again…?" I just hugged her more tightly to me and tried to soothe her.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." We just lay there holding each other and she put her hand on my cheek and kissed me softly.

There was a throat clearing and it was one of the nurses.

"Mr. Cullen. We are taking you to a private room now. Dr. Monroe thinks you should stay overnight for observation due to your concussion."

I nodded and the orderlies came in with a wheel chair. I grabbed Bella's hand as she was preparing to get up.

"Walk with me?" She nodded and squeezed back.

We didn't speak as we went to the room. But I kept thinking about the occurrences of the day and the accident.

My mind was reeling with everything that happened. I had no doubt that whoever the mastermind was behind the first pictures and the articles also sent these.

Then a sickening feeling took over my stomach.

Oh my God. The brakes on the car.

The brakes on _Bella's _car.

That means they were trying to get to Bella. Bella should have been driving the car home, and, oh God Harper would have been in the car with her!

Once the staff all left she sat on my bed and we just tried to comfort each other. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Renee holding a very irritated looking Harper.

"I have someone here who was absolutely insistent she see Daddy." I could hear the emotion in her voice and she shot me a look that was both sad and approving at the same time.

Bella grasped her and she began to squirm to reach for me.

"Daddy." Her lips quivered and the sound of her voice made my heart ache. I was all the more worried as I thought about the pictures and the fact that she could have been in the accident. How would her tiny body have fared? I didn't even want to think about it.

"I'll leave you alone. Everyone else is here to see him when you are ready. They gave Harper some antibiotics and her fever has come down, so she is feeling better, but just cranky from the drugs and lack of sleep." Renee said to Bella.

"Thanks Mom."

"Come here Harps, it's ok." I winced but I grabbed her and tucked her under my arm and into my side.

"Daddy hurt?" God, the pain in her voice was almost too much. I had only been in her life for five months but I could see how attached she was to me. And I was to her.

"No Harps, Daddy's ok." I said swallowing hard.

She closed her eyes and leaned into me and I motioned to Bella to join me. She climbed up on the other side of her and I placed my right arm behind her, wedging Harper in between us. I looked down at my whole life right there in the bed with me. Nothing else mattered, not the Senate seat, not a stupid car or anything else. Just them.

"Bella, you and Harper, it was all I could think of." I rasped as I moved a lock of hair out of her face.

"It's ok Edward, you're ok and we're ok and that's all that matters."

But it wasn't ok. She didn't know about the pictures yet or about my conversation with Tanya, or more importantly the car. Shit. We had to figure this out and fast because I feared this was way worse than I originally thought.

"Bella, I was trying to get home to you because…remember I told you I received something disturbing."

"Yeah?" She said nervously.

"Bella, I think whoever is behind all of this isn't necessarily just trying to break us up."

I was trying to remain calm but I knew my voice was wavering. "Bella, I think whoever is behind this, is after you."

"What do you mean? After me? I don't understand Edward." She looked at me confusedly.

I swallowed thickly again and then looked at Harper who was fast asleep between us.

"I got pictures again today."

Her eyes narrowed. "What kind of pictures?"

I blew out a breath, trying not to cringe at the pain from my ribs.

"They were of us." I whispered. "Everywhere, places with Harper, and…on the beach in Bainbridge."

"What?" I could see the sickening look take over her face, the same one I am sure I wore only hours earlier when I saw them.

"There was one of just Harper too." I stared at her intently. Her hand instantly went to her mouth and gasped.

She shook her head. "What? Why? Why would someone?"

"I know, I know." I tried to soothe her but I knew I had to tell her all of it.

"Bella, I think your car was sabotaged today. I think it was meant for you because the brakes went out on me. They wouldn't work at all. And you were supposed to be the one driving the car home."

She gasped again and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God. Harper could have been in the car with me."

"I know. I can't imagine. I just, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." I squeezed her to me as much as I could and told her everything from the day. About Jane, about Tanya, the pictures, the car. Everything.

The look of terror in her eyes was evident and I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do. I knew we needed to contact the police, but I had to find a way to protect her. I had to do something else. Maybe we should get a bodyguard? Maybe I should have someone stay with her?"

"She showed up at our place." Bella said, pulling me out of my reverie.

"What? Who?"

"Jane."

"Oh my God. Did she do anything? Are you ok?" I became worried and started to sit up to look her over.

"Edward, it's ok. We're fine. Charlie basically kicked her out." She said and I settled back into the bed. "Speaking of which, when did you and Charlie get on such good terms?" She gave me a small smile.

"When we both realized we only cared about you and Harper's safety." I shrugged. She turned her head down and stroked Harper's hair as her little body rose and fell with her breaths.

"What are we going to do? I'm scared Edward."

"I know. We'll get it figured out." I said, trying my damndest to reassure her, even though I was scared shitless as well. "First I think we need to talk to the police officers once they look at your car and confirm my suspicions. Then I think we will need to file a report. I don't know who is doing this, but it's stalking, regardless of whether it's a mastermind and several people working together or one person."

She nodded and then suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

My mother poked her head in and smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Hi Mom." Bella moved to get up and my mother stopped her.

"No, don't get up. I just wanted to see how you were doing and relay it to everyone else. I didn't know if you would want to see everyone or not?" She said as she stared at us.

I could see the emotions playing across her face. Worry, sadness and at the same time absolute joy in the sight of the three of us on the bed.

"No, it's ok Mom. We were just talking. You can let people in."

"Ok." She patted my hand. "How are you feeling? They said you had a pretty nasty concussion and some broken ribs?"

"My head hurts like hell and it hurts to breath, but they were just cracked, so I should be ok." Then I thought for a moment. "Is Charlie here? We need to speak with him for a moment before everyone else comes in."

My mother gave me a quizzical look. "Sure. I'll get him." She patted my hand once more and stepped out.

Charlie came in and looked at the three of us on the bed. I was afraid he would be a bit angry, but his face held similar emotions as my mother's.

That was until we told him about everything that happened.

The good Chief turned from pink to bright red to purple as I spoke. He just looked back and forth at Bella and Harper and nodded as he listened. His fists were clenched at his side and he had a dark look in his eye, like he was ready to kill anyone or anything that came near his daughter and granddaughter.

_I couldn't agree with him more._

He exhaled loudly before he spoke. "Here's what we are going to do. I have some contacts at the Seattle PD and I am going to get them to work up a file on this. Then, I am coming to stay with you until this person is caught."

"Dad, no. What? You don't need to do that." Bella was shaking her head and Harper started to stir.

"Bella, you are not going to argue with me on this one. I am staying with you tonight and then once Edward has to go back to work on the campaign trail I will take a leave of absence and come up and stay with you. I don't want you alone." Charlie demanded. I could see the look of the Chief of Police in his eyes. Regardless of the size of the city, there was a reason he was in charge of his department.

"Dad, really, you don't have to do that. We can just stay with Jasper and Alice when Edward is out of town."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Ok. I suppose that will be fine. But I am staying here at least for a few days until everything settles down." He shot us a stern look.

"Ok." Bella sighed.

Charlie rubbed his temples just then and sighed. "I am going to go make some calls. I'll be back to take you home, but you are not leaving here by yourself." He said sternly to Bella.

_Apparently Bella got some of her fire from Charlie as well._

With that Charlie walked out and Bella got up off the bed to step out and talk to everyone else.

I shifted Harper so that she was on the right side of my chest. The pressure hurt a bit, but I wanted to hold her to me and see that she was ok. Bella said she had been sick that day and I could tell she felt a little clammy. I moved the hair back out of her face and she shifted again and clasped onto the sheet that was over me. I began to hum a little to her and she relaxed into my chest then.

The thought of her being in the car today made my stomach knot up. How would her little body have been able to handle the impact, or even Bella's for that matter? I couldn't conceive of something happening to my daughter.

Wait_. My daughter._

Wow. I hadn't really thought of that yet. Her calling me Daddy was one thing but to think of her as my daughter was a whole other thing.

"I guess you are though aren't you Harps?" I whispered as she slept on my chest and I rubbed circles on her back. "You are my daughter already and soon we will make it official."

At that moment, a throat cleared. "Um. Edward. How are you feeling?" I heard Emmett say and I looked up to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all looking at me with wide eyes. Alice and Rosalie had tears in their eyes and I could see the emotion on Emmett and Jasper's faces as well. I realized then what they probably heard me say.

"Oh, um, I'm ok. My head hurts and my ribs hurt but not too bad considering." Everyone just nodded and slowly walked over staring at us.

Before I knew it, everyone was in the room discussing the accident and how Emmett helped pull me out of the car and helped Bella up. When they told me she was at the scene and fainted I felt awful. I knew what she had gone through with Seth, a very similar scene and I couldn't even imagine what a nightmare it was for her.

_I will have to talk to her about that later. Or maybe have Rose talk to her._

Eventually Rosalie and Emmett had to go home because the kids were with a neighbor and the same with Jasper and Alice. Renee and my mother insisted on taking a reluctant Bella to get a bite to eat. After a while it was just my father and I and a slumbering Harper in the room.

"She loves you Edward."

I looked up from watching Harper. "Who?"

He nodded toward Harper but said "Well both of them, but I was talking about this little one." He put his hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Did you know you were supposed to have sister?"

"Well, I know Mom lost her first baby but, I didn't think they could find out what it was back then…" I shook my head.

"No, that's not what I am talking about." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "After Emmett we got pregnant one more time. You were very little, only three so you probably don't remember anything. But we lost her when your mother was only about four and a half months along. We didn't know it was a girl of course… until after. But we both mourned the loss. I know your mother always wanted a little girl. And then we couldn't have any more after that and we were happy with you boys. But I think a small part of her ached for it."

I never knew. All my life, I never knew that I was supposed to have a sister. I always wondered why my parents didn't have any more kids after us, especially since my mother loves children.

"What I am trying to say Edward is...Your mother and I love Bella already like she is our own daughter. And I can't imagine if something were to happen to her either."

So my father knew everything that happened today. But how?

"How did you?"

"I talked to Charlie outside. And also, Tanya contacted me. She was worried about everything once she heard you were in an accident." He blew out a breath. "I know I was a bit refrained from really pursuing Jacob on this whole thing, but I think I need to revisit my earlier decisions on the matter. I will talk to Peter and we will get this figured out. Ok?"

I nodded.

"I have a few more resources than the average citizen." He gave me a knowing look and I knew, without him saying it, that he would get every intelligence agency possible to get this mess figured out if he had to.

He swallowed and looked at me again. "Edward, I am incredibly grateful that you are ok. I don't know how to explain how I would feel if something had turned out differently today." I could see the emotion in his face, and for as caring as he was, the stoic Senator hardly ever lost his composure.

I looked down at Harper and then back at my Dad. "I know exactly what you mean."

He nodded then and got up to leave but stopped and pulled something out his pocket. "Oh, and Dr. Monroe wanted me to give you this." He pulled my grandmother's ring out of his pocket and held it up.

I smiled. "Thanks Dad. Why don't you put it in my briefcase over there." I motioned to the chair with my belongings on it.

He did, and then said good night and walked out of the room.

*&^%$#

The next morning Kate released me and Bella and Charlie drove my car over to pick me up. I was stiff as hell from the accident and sleeping in the hospital bed all night. Charlie and Renee practically had to drag Bella home and finally she relented after I insisted she needed to get a good night sleep.

I gingerly dressed in the jeans and the long sleeve shirt she brought me and winced as I stood to check out. My ribs were wrapped and I had a bandage on the cut on my head. Luckily I had a prescription for Vicodin, so once it set in I felt pretty good.

_Too bad the Vicodin couldn't make the pain in my stomach go away. _

I barely slept during the night racking my brain and thinking over all the possibilities of who could be behind this. But the biggest question I had was why?

_Why would anyone want to hurt Bella? _

She was such a caring and thoughtful person. She was never a prosecutor, so she didn't put away anyone. She wasn't in a job that made her disliked by the community, rather quite the opposite.

The same names kept running through my head and I couldn't figure out where the links were or strong enough motives for them.

I was still angry at Jacob and I wanted him fired, but the more I thought about it, I really didn't think he had anything to do with the more recent developments. He had been civil to me ever since the Primary, almost like he accepted defeat. And then I couldn't get over the conversation I saw him having in D.C.

No, this was definitely someone else and the thought nagged at me.

We arrived home to find Renee and Harper playing in the living room. Bella insisted I settle into bed to sleep for a while. I tried to talk her into joining me, because she looked absolutely exhausted, but she all but scolded me and told me to get my butt to bed.

I knew already not to piss off a tired and irritable Bella.

The one consolation to the whole ordeal the past day was that we never had to break the news to Charlie and Renee about moving in together. Bella told me how they figured it out on their own. Then when Harper was calling me Daddy she told them of our plans for me to adopt Harper. They seemed perfectly fine with everything. In fact more than fine, Charlie and I seemed to be on the same page and Renee was of course over the moon.

I slipped under the covers and quickly sleep overtook me.

_I was walking down a dark alley. The night was bitter cold and the wind was whipping through the streets. I could feel the cold through my wool coat and my hand was like ice as I gripped my briefcase._

_God, I have to get home, the girls are going to be worried about me._

_I kept walking and walking, but every time I turned at what I thought was the entrance to a street it would be another alley. _

_Shit, Bella is going to flip when I'm not home in time for dinner. _

_Suddenly I saw someone up ahead._

"_Hello?" I called out and the person turned. _

_I still couldn't see him very well and I walked closer._

"_Hello? Can you help me I'm trying to get home?" _

_Why couldn't I find my way out of this damn alley? _

_I could see the man was wearing a tuxedo. But I couldn't see his face. He was hidden in the shadows of the alley._

_That's strange._

"_Well good evening, _Senator_." The man all but snarled at me. _

_That's odd. Why would he snarl at me and why did he call me Senator? _

"_Do I know you?"_

"_Oh, I think you know me all too well Edward Anthony Cullen III. Eldest son of the great _Carlisle_ Cullen." He sneered at me again._

_What the fuck? Who was this man and why couldn't I see his face? I became tense and unnerved. _

"_I'm sorry I don't think I know you, but how do you know me?"_

"_Everyone knows you _Edward_." He drew out my name. "You and your precious Isabella." _

_What? How did this man know Bella? And why can't I see his fucking face?_

_I began to step back from him concerned about who he was and what he wanted. _

_But when I turned; he was behind me. I turned again and he was behind me again. It was like he had vampire speed and I couldn't move fast enough to get a break from him. _

_He was everywhere, all around me._

"_How do you know Bella?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice and at the same time rapidly looking for an exit. But all I could see now were alleyways leading in multiple different directions. _

"_Oh Senator. Your precious Bella. The perfect match."_

_What the fuck is going on?_

"_She gave you everything but you never could protect her could you." He laughed evilly. _

_She gave me everything?_

_Wait, _gave_. Oh God! Something has happened to her. I had to get home to her. _

"_What did you do to her?" I screamed. But then he was gone. Vanished into thin air. _

_I started running down the alley, frantic to get back to my Bella. But I couldn't get out, I couldn't get to her. I started calling out her name._

_Bella!_

"Edward?"

"Bella. No. Bella!"

"Edward?" I felt someone shaking me and I shot up in bed. My head instantly felt like it was going to explode and my chest was burning with pain. I was covered in sweat and I looked around frantically and saw Bella sitting next to me on the bed.

"Edward? Are you ok? I think you were having a nightmare." She looked alarmed by my sudden movement.

My heart felt like it was battering against my sore ribs and I was trying to gasp for breath but the pain it caused me made me gasp more. I reached my hand down to my ribs and looked at her in pain.

"Here, the nurse said to make sure you don't put pressure on it. Lay back so you are not slumping." She gently pressed me back and I acquiesced. She looked at me, bothered by my state.

"Edward are you ok?" I willed myself to calm down and I grabbed onto her hand. "What was your dream about?"

I shook my head. I couldn't make any sense of it. It wasn't a place I recognized. I couldn't see the man in the tuxedo. Nothing fit. I tried to explain it to Bella and she couldn't figure it out either. We were both perplexed but I had to get up because a police officer was coming over to take our statements.

Charlie had worked his contacts and the Seattle PD opened a file to begin investigating the matter. He even stressed to them how important it was that the matter remain extremely confidential, considering I was the Senator's son and the election was only five weeks away. I knew it was highly unlikely that my father would lose, but this was the exact type of thing that could cause a tailspin of bad press and make a race that is not usually close, close. I knew my father didn't need that and I definitely didn't need to be the cause of it and have it hanging over me in six years.

I decided to shower and change before the officer came over and I kept running through my dream in my head. The one saying that kept spinning through my head was about Bella. "The Perfect Match."

She was. She was perfect for me. But that wasn't what the man meant in my dream and I knew it. I just couldn't get over the fact that I thought I had heard that somewhere before.

I finished up and walked out to the kitchen where Harper was eating her lunch.

"Bud! Daddy! Bud!" She bounced in her highchair and it looked like at least she was feeling better. It seemed anything that could have gone wrong yesterday, did. Fucking Murphy's Law or something and Harper had a fever on top of all of the other crap.

"Hey Harps." I kissed her on the forehead. "What are you eating?"

"Bewes!"

I chuckled. "Of course you are."

"Papa Chawe! See!" She held up her strawberry and shoved it in her mouth as I saw Charlie walk into the kitchen with another man behind him. He must have been trying to get her to eat earlier.

"Way to go H-Ray. Now eat some of that cheese too." He rubbed her head and smiled. Then he turned to me and his face took on a more serious expression as he motioned to the man behind him.

"Edward this is Phil Dwyer, he's a friend of mine who works for the Seattle PD."

"Nice to meet you." I offered my hand.

"Mr. Cullen. I heard your father speak at the State Police Association breakfast yesterday. It was very impressive." He stated as he shook my hand.

"Why don't we take this to the dining room…" I looked down at Harper then and I knew Bella didn't like to leave her by herself in the high chair. "Harps are you done?"

"Uh-huh. Up!" She held out her arms and I took her to the living room to play and set her up with her dollhouse. I wasn't sure where Bella and Renee were at the moment.

Just then, Bella walked in from the hallway with Renee behind her. Her eyes were red like she had been crying and I was instantly concerned.

I walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

I could feel her inhale deeply against me. "Yeah. I um, was just talking to my Mom and I didn't want Harper to see me."

I stroked her hair and tilted her face up to me. "Is it that you are worried about Harps?"

She nodded and tears filled her eyes again. "Yeah. I just, after you told me about your dream I started to think about everything, the pictures and if she would have been in the car…" She was trying not to be upset but I pulled her closer and kissed her on the head.

"I know. Trust me I know. I don't know what I would have done if it was you two in the car." I squeezed her to me just breathing in her scent, fully oblivious to the other people in the room watching us.

I lifted her head up again and looked directly in her eyes. "We're going to figure this out. I will do anything to protect you, you and Harps. I don't care what I have to do. And I think Charlie is right. I think you need to stay and Jasper and Alice's when I am out of town."

She nodded and then took a deep breath. I gave a soft kiss on the lips and grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let's talk to Phil. I think we will both feel better once we have the police involved." She nodded again and we walked back to the kitchen.

Renee joined Harper in the living room and the four of us sat down and went over everything we knew. We gave Phil all of the pictures from the Fourth of July, the Primary and the most recent ones. I wasn't thrilled to have Charlie see the one of us on the beach and he cringed when I pulled it out. Luckily we were covered by the blanket, even though it was more than obvious what we were doing. I knew the purpose of the pictures was to first turn us against each other and then to scare us. Whoever took them wanted us to see how close they could get to us at any time. It worked, we were both terrified and sickened by the ones that had Harper in them.

We went through each picture and gave Phil the location, the people in the pictures, the dates, the closest times we could approximate. Everything. He used a recorder and listened to everything we had to say from our interactions with Jacob, Lauren, Jessica, Leah and Jane. We even told him the bit of information about Demitri Marconi. It seemed absurd that he would come after Bella, but life changing events can have a strange impact on a person's mental state. Jane was a perfect example of that.

When we were finally finished repeating everything we could think of, Phil pulled out the accident report. Bella grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tightly, this would confirm just how serious the situation was.

"Unfortunately Edward, you were right that this was more than just a brake failure. Our CSI people looked at the car and found that the brakes were tampered with. I don't think whoever did it was trying to kill you at this point, even though with the circumstances of the accident that could have happened, I think they were just trying to scare you." Bella clutched my hand tighter and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Do you think this was meant for Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"You said it was just a coincidence that you happened to be the one picking up her car." I nodded. "Did anyone know you were picking up her car?"

"No. I didn't even tell our driver, he just dropped me off for my meeting."

"Then I can only assume that was the case." I felt a tightness creep into my chest. The one question, the one thing that still plagued my thinking was why? Why was someone after her?

"I just don't understand. Why would someone be after Bella?" Then I turned to her. "Can you think of anyone or any reason?"

She shook her head. "Demitri is the only one. Even so, I don't see why he would go to such great lengths as to do something like this."

I just couldn't figure it out. For some reason, I felt like it still had something to do with me. Why else would the pictures have me in them, or be sent to me, or why would the article have been equally focused on me. Suddenly something struck me.

The perfect match.

"I think this has something to do with me." I blurted out.

Everyone at the table looked at me and it became eerily quiet.

"I think whoever this is, is using Bella to get back at me or hurt me somehow."

I turned to Bella. "Remember my dream."

"The perfect match." She whispered. I nodded.

"Edward can you think of any reason why someone would want to do that? Is there anything they would want from you? And why would Bella matter?" Phil asked trying to provoke my thinking.

My eyes widened and like the click of the hands of clock pointing to midnight, everything pointed in one direction.

The campaign. Moving back to Seattle. Meeting Bella. Bella's connection with my family. Jasper. Everything had positioned me for only one thing. And I drew a breath as realization dawned on me, the pain in my ribs aching as the words left my lips.

"The Senate seat."


	25. Chapter 24 Runnin Down A Dream

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 24: Runnin Down A Dream**

**Bella Swan**

"_Edward can you think of any reason why someone would want to do that? Is there anything they would want from you? And why would Bella matter?" _

"_The Senate seat." _

The Senate seat?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Edward turned to look at me with fear and realization on his face.

"I think whoever is behind this, is trying to use you to get to me." He said in a low almost raspy voice.

"I don't understand Edward." _What the hell was he talking about? What did I have to do with the Senate seat?_

"Bella. What I am trying to say is…what would you give up if someone threatened to hurt Harper?

"Anything?" I didn't even have to think about it. It wasn't a question. I would do anything for her.

Then it dawned on me.

"Whoever is after us…wants you to give up running for Senate? They're trying to use me to get to you."

"Yeah." He whispered.

Shit.

*&^%$#

My head was spinning. Spinning to the point that I didn't know which direction was north, east, south or west.

I was terrified, angry, sad and frustrated.

I was _finally_ happy.

I was _finally_ in a good place in my life.

I was _finally_ starting over. And now someone was threatening me and my daughter.

I would never ask Edward not to run for Senate. He acted like he waivered over it. But I could see it. I could see it in his eyes when he was in a room. Even if it was as small as at Emmett's birthday or a large event like the fundraiser for CARE. He had it. Whatever "it" is. People gravitated to him, listened to him. He won them over whether it was with his charisma or his intelligence or that freaking sex hair that got me every time. People were drawn to him, not to mention he had a knack for answering, or not answering, questions and knew the issues like the back of his hand.

There was a reason he was the Senator's son and I could never deny him his dream. I feared that if he backed out now he would be chasing it for years and always wondering "what if." I told him he couldn't give it up. He couldn't let whoever was behind all of this win. If he backed out, then they would accomplish exactly as they intended.

Whoever the hell "they" or "he" or "she" was. It seemed bigger than Jacob or Lauren or Jessica. Jane was obviously too crazy and Edward told me he got rid of her; that she went back east. The problem was it was almost scary to think about who could be behind it then.

Thus, for the next week, my father determined he was staying with me. The school year had just begun, so my mother needed to get back to her kindergarten class. Jasper and Alice insisted that once my father left I had to stay with them whenever Edward was out of town. Of course, my father informed Jasper of everything and he went into overprotective brother/fierce litigator mode.

On Monday morning Edward was tense and apprehensive. He already missed a few key campaign events over the last few days. He was supposed to travel to Spokane again on Saturday night, but with everything going on and the fact that he was still recovering from the accident, he decided to skip his events on Saturday and Sunday.

He had to be up early to catch a flight to Vancouver and came in to give me a kiss good-bye.

"Hey beautiful. You can go back to sleep." He whispered.

He stroked his hand down my cheek and I leaned into it and closed my eyes. "Mmmm. No, I wanted to see you before you left."

"Please be careful. Please just…listen to your father until we find out who's behind this." He held my face in his hands and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Ok. I will. I promise." I leaned up to kiss him and he ran his fingers through my hair.

Just then I heard the baby monitor crackle and Harper stirring in the other room.

"Why is she awake? It's 5:30 in the morning." I got up out of bed and started walking toward Harper's room, but Edward stopped me when we got there.

"Let me."

She was sitting up in her new little toddler bed that we bought only a few weeks prior. I held my breath at the sight before my eyes as my dashing Edward, dressed in his navy Versace suit, bent down to pick up Harper. It was a site I would never get over.

"Hey Harps, why are you awake?" He hugged her close and stroked her hair, comforting her.

"Daddy hug, no leave." She snuggled into him and just sucked her thumb and looked at me with her big brown eyes. I walked over and stared up at Edward and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I think she wanted to say good-bye." I whispered as I put my arms around both of them and he wrapped one around me.

"I don't want to leave. I don't like the idea of you being here without me. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

"We'll be ok. Charlie is here and you need to get back on the campaign trail. Remember what we talked about. You can't let them win Edward. We will catch whoever is doing this. The police are involved now and I know my father has worked more contacts than just Phil." I tried to reassure him.

He blew out a breath and I noticed that Harper fell back asleep on his shoulder.

"Ok. I need to get going. Please just be careful. I love you, both of you so much." He kissed me again and I tried my best to reassure him, even though deep down I was terrified.

He shifted Harper to me and she whimpered. He gave me one more kiss and gave Harper a kiss on the head. I could see the worry in his eyes as he left.

"Daddy…" Harper sniffled and my heart ached.

I sighed. "I know baby, I know."

*&^%$#

Monday was relatively uneventful, except for the fact that I woke up in the middle of the night in a sweat from an intense dream. I couldn't remember half of it. But after Edward told me about his dream, I began to have strange dreams as well. I would be in Portland, attending an event for the interest group I used to work for. I would be chatting with donors and members, but I could never see their faces, like Edward's dream.

It was so strange, because I couldn't make the connection with anything. I would just see myself at the event, talking, mingling, but I couldn't hear the words or the voices. I never dreamed about work, especially my old job, which made it all the more confusing to me.

On Tuesday I was extremely busy at work. Edward was still in Vancouver, but he was planning to catch a late flight home and would get in around midnight. I was finishing up an article and preparing to leave for the day when Rosalie appeared in my doorway.

"Hey. Are you heading out for the day?"

"Yes. Just finishing up. You?"

She nodded. I knew what she was doing. I noticed in the last two days that between Charlie, Rosalie, Esme, Maggie and Liam, I hardly went anywhere by myself. Even when I arrived at the Tower in the morning, Harry the security guard would watch me intently as I unloaded Harper from Edward's car and made my way into the building. I had no doubt Edward probably talked to everyone under the sun and put out some sort of protective detail on me. I didn't mind though. I would have been annoyed if it were just me, but with Harper at risk as well, I was comforted by the fact that everyone cared enough to look out for us.

Rosalie and I made our way down to the daycare to pick up Harper and Bree. Harper was feeling much better and was able to go to daycare today, even though on Monday she stayed at home with Charlie.

"Bella, I was thinking, why don't you all come over for dinner tomorrow night. The kids haven't had a play date in a while and I am sure Edward and Emmett would like to catch up." Rosalie said as we stepped out of the elevator.

Suddenly she stopped. "Oh…well that was a good one." Her hand flew to her stomach.

"What happened Rose?" I looked at her.

"Well this little one seems to have become more active." She smiled. Rosalie was definitely glowing now that she was well into her second trimester. She wasn't due until late January and I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be in that position again.

She must have noticed the look on my face. "Bella have you and Edward discussed anymore about get married and whether you want more kids."

I nodded. "Yeah. I think after the election and I am pretty sure he wants to start trying as soon as we get married. Neither of us want to do anything though until this whole situation is no longer hanging over our heads."

She agreed. "That's probably a good idea." Then she put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. The police will catch this person. And Edward's not going anywhere."

I drew a deep breath and nodded and we picked up the girls and made our way to our respective cars.

When I arrived at home I found Charlie sitting on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Hi Dad."

"Papa!" Harper ran over to Charlie and he picked her up and swung her and she giggled. The only good thing coming out of this situation was that Harper was able to spend more time with her grandfather.

I made my way into the kitchen to look through the refrigerator and cupboards.

"What do you think about enchiladas for dinner Dad?"

"Enchiladas?" He said almost fearfully.

Typical. Meat and potatoes man, I laughed to myself.

"Trust me Dad. I guarantee you will like them."

He shrugged and I set to browning the hamburger and heating up the oven when there was a knock at the door. Charlie gave me a serious look and set down Harper.

I followed him to the door and stood back with my arms crossed in a defensive mode to listen as he opened it.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Charlie said gruffly.

"Charlie, can I talk to Bella for a moment." He sounded tense, nervous even. The Jacob Black I worked with and knew was always arrogant and self-assured.

"All right. But I am staying right here." Charlie stepped back and let Jacob in.

Jacob looked at me with trepidation and cleared his throat.

"Hi Bella. It's good to see you." He offered his hand.

I refused it and kept my arms crossed and just glared at him. I didn't know what his role was in this whole thing, but I knew he was at least a part of it and my protective instinct came out in full force.

"I wish I could say the same Jacob but I can't. Why are you here?"

He exhaled and rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted to come by and say that I am very sorry for everything that has happened. With the pictures and everything."

"You know about the pictures?" Charlie growled and stepped toward him.

Jacob sighed. "Yes. The ones from the Fourth and the Primary. But I promise you after the Primary, I have not had any involvement with anything else going on." He was pleading with me in his eyes, and as much as I disliked him and really didn't even trust him, he appeared to be telling the truth.

"I can't believe you Jacob. Why would you do something like that? Did you bring in Lauren and Jane too?" I spat abruptly. I was pissed and wanted answers and a bit of the anger that fueled me at the Primary party came out to play again.

Jacob winced and then became serious. "Bella, I am sorry, I did bring in Lauren and talk to Jessica because I have liked you since we were kids. But I was too chicken to say anything, and then when I met you again I pretended like I didn't know you so that I wouldn't seem overbearing. But I am sorry about everything that has happened; I never wanted to hurt you."

"That's not good enough Jacob. How could you release those things about me in that page six article? Did you have something to do with Jane coming out here, or the accident?" I raised my voice at him.

He held up his hands in defense. "No, Bella, I swear. I didn't have anything to do with the article or Jane or the car. That's why I came over here. I wanted you to know that."

I harrumphed. "Of course, you would stop by when Edward is not here. I'm sorry I don't care for you like that. Actually, no I'm not. I love Edward and he loves me and you have no business sticking your nose into our relationship." I snarled at him.

Then something struck me. How did he know about the accident? Or Jane? And did he know about the second set of pictures? If so how? We kept all of that highly confidential.

"Jacob. How do you even know about Jane or the accident?" I moved forward almost crouching into a predatory stance.

I could see him backtracking in his mind. He knew he said more than he should have. His face immediately snapping back to his normal arrogant, hard mask.

"Jacob, what do you know?" I asked again through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean? I just told you Bella, and although I can't stand that you are with Cullen I would never do anything to hurt you." He took on a firm look and we just stared at each other intently.

We were locked in defensive poses when finally Charlie stepped in. "Ok Jacob, I think it's time you leave."

"C'mon Charlie you can't tell me you are thrilled with her being with someone like Cullen."

_What the fuck did that mean? Someone like Cullen._

"Jacob, what the hell are you talking about?" I was trying to keep my voice down because Harper was in the other room, but it was becoming exceedingly difficult.

"I'm just saying he's not so perfect. But of course now that he has you, he's infallible."

_The perfect match. _

"Jacob. It's time you leave. Now." Charlie said sternly and opened the door.

"You'll find out Bella. Or maybe you already have."

_What the fuck? _

Jacob's eyes bore into mine and then he backed up and turned on his heels and left when Charlie stepped forward.

My mind was reeling. He had to mean Jane. I knew Edward had told me everything about Jane, Lauren and anyone else who could possibly be a threat. I knew he wasn't lying to me and Jacob was just trying to, again, paint Edward as a womanizer and try to tear us apart. He obviously liked me more than he wanted to let on because of the way he became defensive.

Which made me think, all the more, Jacob definitely had a part in this. But he said he wasn't behind anything after the Primary. That meant he was protecting whoever was behind it and he wasn't going to turn them over easily.

I stood there seething. How dare he? How dare he come into our home when Edward wasn't here and try to absolve himself of any guilt in this whole mess? How dare he bash him in front of my father and essentially Harper?

Charlie could see I was fuming and walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella. From what Billy has told me. Jacob is just a sore loser in this whole thing. Now I am not condoning the fact that he had those pictures sent to me or to you and Edward, but I don't think he is involved with the later stuff either."

I nodded and steadied myself. "I just don't get it Dad, why would someone go to the lengths that he has to do that. I mean did he honestly think I would want to be with him after I found out?"

"Bell, jealousy is a nasty animal. It is the one thing that is almost uncontrollable. I have seen it way too many times in my job."

I sighed. I knew he was right. Jacob was jealous. Jealous of Edward. Jealous of Edward with me. But who was he protecting and what was their motive behind all of this?

Charlie looked at me then. "C'mon. Let me try these enchiladas that you were talking about." He quirked his mustache and I gave him a half smile.

We finished dinner and Charlie and I played with Harper until it was time for her bath. I sat down with her in the rocker in her room and read her a book. I could hear Charlie talking to someone on the phone in the spare bedroom.

Once she was asleep and I tucked her in, I made my way back out to the kitchen to pour myself a Jameson and Ginger. I was tense from the altercation with Jacob and I couldn't get my mind to stop running through the possibilities. I sipped my Jameson and it immediately made me miss Edward. I wanted him there, his arms around me, comforting me.

Out of the blue, the door opened and Edward walked in. I looked at him for a moment, thinking it was just a figment of my imagination. But then I jumped up and ran over and threw my arms around him.

"Hey there gorgeous, God you're a sight for sore eyes." He squeezed me to him and gave me a long, tender kiss.

"I missed you." I melted into his embrace. "I thought you weren't going to be home until midnight?" I questioned.

"I caught an earlier flight. My father said I didn't really need to stay for the last event tonight. He was just giving another stump speech before he came back to Seattle as well. Not much fundraising to be done afterward. I think he could tell I was distracted and pretty worthless anyhow." He said as he pulled me even closer to him.

"Well, I'm glad. Not that you were distracted, but I'm glad you're back early."

"Me too Love." He bent down to kiss me and I pulled his lower lip into my mouth. He deepened the kiss and I could feel his hands trail down my back as our tongues met and I ran my hands through his hair.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt…but…uh...I…uh…just got off the phone with Phil."

I blushed as I knew my father just walked in on us in a heated kiss that was definitely rounding first base.

Edward straightened himself out and so did I.

"Oh. Of course. Hello Charlie." Edward even blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Why don't we move to the kitchen?"

"Are you hungry? You couldn't have eaten dinner." I asked him as I noticed how tired he looked.

"I can find something, you don't need to make me anything."

"No, I made enchiladas earlier, there are leftovers."

"Mmmm. Your enchiladas." His face lit up like a kid.

"Yeah. Why don't you go change and I will warm some up and pour you a drink."

"Thanks Love." He kissed me on the cheek this time and made his way to the bedroom. Charlie was still standing in the doorway a bit uncomfortably.

"Sorry Bell, I am sure you two have your routine and all. I just want you to be safe."

"It's ok Dad. Let's go sit at the breakfast bar and we can talk and have a drink."

He nodded and soon we were all converged around the breakfast bar with Jameson's in our hand. My father even admitted he liked the Irish whiskey with Ginger Ale. I could tell he was waiting to let us know what Phil said and I had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

"Well. I as I said I spoke with Phil earlier." He paused. "They took a look at the security tape from the Tower. Apparently, it was tampered with as well."

He blew out a breath then. "It was stopped for thirty minutes on Thursday around 2 P.M. So whoever did this…"

"Was definitely trying to get to Bella…" Edward finished. I looked at him and his just closed his eyes and shook his head. I could tell he was angry and fearful and frustrated like me. I rubbed his arm and he just grabbed my hand.

We chatted a bit more, not really knowing what to say until we went to bed.

Edward hardly spoke. He drew within himself and I could tell he was brooding over the recent news. I climbed into bed and held up the sheet for him to join me. He didn't say a word he just climbed in next to me and turned to envelop me in his arms. He was holding me so tight I almost couldn't breathe.

"Babe. Talk to me. What are you thinking about?"

He didn't say anything for a moment he just squeezed me tighter.

"Edward."

"I can't lose you Bella. I just can't. I don't care about the Senate seat, I didn't know if I even wanted it anyway. I wasn't decided yet. But it's not worth it. It means nothing. Nothing means anything if I don't have you. It's all I can think about, I felt like I couldn't breathe the last two days when I was away from you and Harper. I just…I can't lose you."

I wanted to agree with him. I wanted to tell him to forget it. But I couldn't. Unfortunately the words of Leah ran through my head. I couldn't hold him back. So I gathered some resolve and put my hands on his face and looked directly in his eyes.

"I think you're wrong." He looked taken aback. "Edward, I see how you are with your father. You idolize him, you are so similar to him it's almost scary sometimes. You have in innate understanding of the issues and how to garner support for different policies. And I see how you are whenever we attend an event or discuss policies or meet with interest group reps. You were born to do this. And maybe you wouldn't care now, but in ten or fifteen years when this opportunity has passed by, I don't want you to resent me if you missed out on it."

"I could never resent you." He shook his head at me and I continued to hold it in my hands.

"I'm not saying you will. What I am saying is, there is a reason you were chosen for this. There is a reason they asked you to do this now. So don't let them win, whoever is after us. We will get this figured out, but don't let them win.

"God, what would I do without you? I love you so, so much." He leaned down and kissed me passionately and I molded my body to his.

"Show me." I whispered.

And we forgot about everything but each other for a while.

*&^%$#

I woke up with a start. I had another dream. This time I was speaking at a podium. But I couldn't see the crowd, all I could see were the bright lights glaring at me. I kept blinking and blinking, trying to see in front of me. The only thing I could make out was a piece of paper on the podium. But the words on the paper were jumbled. I would open my mouth to speak and nothing would come out. It was like it was on replay, over and over.

I opened my eyes and drew a deep breath. What the hell did that mean? I am never on stage; I don't speak in front of crowds. In fact, I prefer not to if I can.

I mulled over the possible meaning of the dream when I thought about the fact that Edward was home for a few days. He was back from his trip to Vancouver and would be in Seattle for events for the next five days. I was beyond relieved. With everything going on, I hated being separated from him. As much as I hated to admit it, I felt stronger with him here, I felt safer. And that was a scary thought considering I was the sole provider for Harper and I for the last three years.

I looked over at the clock and realized it was only ten minutes before I needed to get up. I shifted and rolled over to reach across the bed, but found it cold and empty.

"Edward?" I whispered into the dark room. I couldn't see him or hear him anywhere near me.

I got out of bed and tossed on my robe and began to walk down the hallway.

I stopped abruptly when I saw the door to Harper's room was open. I quietly stepped inside and saw Edward sitting in the chair. His head in his hands, just staring at Harper.

"Hey." I said quietly and he turned to me. A look of sadness etched on his face.

"Hey." He held up his arms for me to join him and I slowly walked over and sat in his lap.

"What are you doing up so early, I know you are exhausted and you don't have an event until noon." I whispered.

"I couldn't sleep." He sighed and pulled me closer to him. "I love watching her sleep; she looks so peaceful." He said in a hushed tone.

"She's is peaceful isn't she?" I said.

"She's beautiful. She looks so much like you…" His breath caught just then and he stopped.

"It's ok. We are going to get through this." I nuzzled into him and tried to reassure him as best I could, even though I was terrified inside.

He sighed. "I know."

We sat for a few moments, just watching her sleep. I never doubted that he loved her, and that she loved him. But in those few moments I could see in his eyes how he felt about her. She was his daughter as much as he was her Daddy. He would do anything for her and my heart constricted at the thought.

After an indeterminable amount of time passed I moved to get up. We needed to burn off some of our nervous energy and focus on something else for a while. I suggested we go for a walk together since Charlie was already up and could watch Harper for us. Edward couldn't run yet because of his ribs.

We made our way down to the waterfront and made a loop and turned home. We hit a Starbucks close to our place on the way back and I decided I should tell him about Jacob's visit the night before.

_Um. Yeah. Bad idea. _

"What the fuck do you mean he showed up at our place!" He roared. "How dare he? How dare he have the nerve after everything he put us through…and of course when_ I'm_ not around!"

I tried to calm him and, although I could see he was pissed about the way it ended, I tried to convey to him that something else was going on with Jacob. Something lay beneath the surface that he was covering up.

"That's it. I am calling a meeting with my father and he is going to talk. So help me God." He fumed.

I nodded. What more could I say? Jacob was, after all, his father's employee and I wasn't in a position to request that he be terminated. But it was obvious he was part of this whole ordeal, whether or not he was recently didn't matter. He knew something.

We made our way home and found Charlie and Harper eating breakfast. She was giggling as my usually composed father was making silly faces sat her. After cleaning up, I set to leave for work and Edward insisted he drive me and Harper to work. As he dropped us off in front of the tower he leaned over and gave me a contemplative look.

"I was thinking, maybe we should push up our meeting with Peter to Friday. I think everyone will be in town for an event on Saturday and we shuffled the campaign schedule a bit." Edward said.

"That sounds fine with me. Where should we do it?" I asked, thinking it was probably a good idea for him to have a strategy as to how to handle all of this, considering we opened a police file and everything.

"Let's just meet at home, after work maybe. That way, Charlie can be there for it as well?" Edward offered.

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Ok then. Have a good day. I'll meet you at the office at 5:00 so we can go over to Emmett and Rose's.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." He gave me a sweet kiss and I hopped out of the car and grabbed Harper and headed in to work.

*&^%$#

At 5:00 Edward was waiting in the parking garage as planned. We stopped at home to change and then made our way over to Emmett and Rosalie's for dinner. Harper took off after Bree as soon as I set her down in the foyer. Riley jumped up in Edward's arms and insisted that they play basketball outside. Edward of course acquiesced and I decided to join Rose in the kitchen and help prepare for dinner.

However, when I walked in I found Emmett in the kitchen prepping a large rack of ribs.

"Wow. Those look amazing. I didn't know you could cook?"

"Grill. And don't let Eddie boy tell you any different but I can spin circles around him on a grill."

I laughed. It was always nice to hang around Emmett. He was always so jovial and able to lighten the mood.

We chatted and sipped our beers as he prepped the ribs. Edward was outside playing with Riley and Rose was in the other room with Bree and Harper. Emmett stepped out to put the ribs on the grill and then looked around when he came back in and turned serious.

"Bella, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I mean, it's a lot to deal with, the pictures and everything."

Emmett sighed and put down the tongs he was holding. "That's not what I mean." He turned to look at me head on.

"I mean, how are _you_ handling the accident?" He stared at me intently.

"I uh…I'm ok." I whispered.

He put his hand on my shoulder and motioned me to the breakfast table in their kitchen. He grabbed me another beer and fiddled with the top of his bottle a bit. Emmett and I got along well, but we weren't as close as Rosalie and I. It seemed he knew he was going to be broaching a difficult subject with me.

"Bella, I made light of the fact that you fainted at the scene of the accident because I didn't want to draw attention to your reaction. But, I was worried about how you might react to seeing Edward like that. You're father was very worried about you as well."

I nodded. I knew he cared, but I didn't really know how to respond, so I simply let him continue.

"After Rose…" He looked to be gathering his words, "finally started piecing things back together, she still had residual effects. Getting fearful if someone walked right behind her, not wanting to be alone with other men, flashbacks to things that reminded her of that night. It took a long time for her to get better, and she's still working to get better."

I understood that it would take time, which was why I had been seeing a therapist, but I was unsure where he was going with it. "What are you saying Emmett?"

He blew out a breath and took a sip of his beer. "I'm saying, I don't think she realized it, but she didn't really start to get better until she had some closure on the matter, until those…" His face became dark. "assholes were locked up."

"Bella, I just. I saw how you reacted at the scene and Rose has mentioned some other instances as well. And I think maybe you need closure too. I know it's not the same, but maybe you need to find a way to resolve things so you can move on and not suffer the residual effects as much either."

"I don't understand." I shook my head. Closure? How so?

"What I mean is…I can't imagine how difficult it was to see Edward in the accident and in the hospital. But he's not going anywhere Bella. Trust me, Edward would never leave you. Maybe you need to realize that to help you move on."

He might not want to. But I had felt loss. I lived it, breathed it and then dealt with it day after day as I looked into my daughter's eyes for so long. Edward could promise that he wouldn't leave, but he couldn't keep that promise. Seth promised me that too and he was taken away.

Emmett interrupted my inner turmoil. "I know what you're thinking Bella. Can you guarantee nothing will happen like that again?...No. You can't. But I think before you can fully move on, you need to have closure with the issue that you are so hung up on….the one you lost and the reason you fear loss."

I understood what he was saying now. I needed closure with Seth. I needed to find a way to let him go. He would always be in my heart and in my soul, but before I could stop having panic attacks and flashbacks and fainting upon seeing something like I did on Friday, I needed to have closure with the one person who was taken from me so abruptly.

"What do you think I should do?" I whispered.

"When was the last time you went to see him?"

I dropped my head. I hadn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it. After all this time, I couldn't go to his grave. I couldn't bear to tell him about our daughter and know that he would never see her. I couldn't bear to tell him how much I missed him and needed him. But now that I had Edward, I needed to. I needed to tell him those things but then let him know I was ok.

"I haven't." I said.

Emmett nodded. "I thought that might be the case…Once Rose saw the men who hurt her locked up and put away, she was able to get on with her life. She was better able to deal with her fears. I know it's not the same, but for what it's worth, maybe you need to face what you fear the most. Saying good-bye."

He was right. I did. I knew part of the reason I was so scared and feeling helpless with the situation we were in now was because I feared I was going to lose Edward as well. It terrified me. I realized then why Rosalie invited us over, it wasn't so that Edward and Emmett could catch up or for a play date. It was so Emmett could talk to me. That was why she told me Edward wasn't going anywhere. She wanted to reassure me that he wasn't going to leave. He was going to be there; just like Emmett was there for her through thick and thin.

We didn't talk after that, we just sipped our beers until Rose and the girls joined us and Edward and Riley came in from outside. We enjoyed our dinner and laughed and joked around. But I mulled over Emmett's suggestions and how I should go about facing the issue. Emmett walked us out as Rose put a sleepy Bree to bed. Harper was already out on Edward's shoulder, seemingly inseparable from him.

Edward told Emmett we were meeting with Peter on Friday and Emmett agreed that it was a good idea.

"Peter will know what to do. Especially with all his connections. He and Dad have been friends for so long, he will know how to handle this." Emmett reassured us.

We said our good-nights and made our way home and tucked Harper into bed.

I thought about what Emmett said. About needing closure and needing to face what I feared the most: loss.

Once we were changed for bed and sliding under the covers a realization dawned on me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Love?" He snuggled close behind me wrapping his arms around my body and securing me to him.

"Do you think…I mean. Would you be willing to…" I couldn't spit it out. What seemed like the right idea only seconds prior was becoming difficult to actually put into words.

"What is it Love?" He ran his hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head, trying to reassure me.

"Do you think…once this is all over..." I blew out a breath. God this was hard. How do you say 'hey, wanna go meet my dead husband so I can actually have a life with you and not have flashbacks and lose my shit any time something happens?'

Yeah, not so easy.

I collected myself and was finally able to simply spit it out. "Would you be willing to go see Seth with me?"

He didn't say anything for a moment until he squeezed me closer to him.

"I would like that."

"What? Really?" I was surprised by his response. "But why?"

"I think it would be good for you….and I want to let him know how I feel about you and Harper."

I smiled and melted into his embrace further. I still marveled at how he could be in my life. But I didn't have words for what it meant to me that he was willing to meet Seth. That he wanted to meet Seth. So I could only say the few words that slipped through.

"Thank you." I whispered and turned to give him a kiss and we drifted into another night of dream-filled sleep.

*&^%$#

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I stared into the blackness of the night. Even the moon wasn't out tonight. Darkness befell the bedroom to the point that I felt I needed a night light like a child. The darkness was almost suffocating.

Just like the horrible situation closing in around us.

Bella just asked me to go see Seth with her. And I wanted to. I did. I wanted to tell him that I loved her and I wished I could have met him because I was sure he was a great man. I wanted to tell him that I would always love her and Harper and I would treat her as if she were my own. I wanted to tell him that I would take care of them and protect them.

_But I couldn't. And it nagged at me relentlessly._

It killed me to leave for Vancouver on Monday because I was afraid something could happen to them, even with Charlie staying here. I felt like a failure and useless and helpless. My heart damn near broke in two when Harper woke up and all but cried for me to stay.

Shit, there is nothing like a two year old clutching onto you, pleading with you. I felt like I would have robbed a bank if she asked me with those big brown eyes.

But I couldn't I had to keep campaigning and pretend like nothing happened. I had to pretend my head not only didn't ache from the concussion but also from thinking about everything. I had to pretend that I didn't wince every time I felt my ribs burning from the accident and instantly thought of how it could have been Bella or Harper injured. Or worse…

_Fuck. I can't even think about that._

I looked at Bella and I couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to lose Seth. Just the mere thought of losing her and Harper almost killed me. But she lived it; she lost the person she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. I knew she loved me completely now, but I had seen firsthand how it tore her apart, how hard it was for her. It made me realize just how strong she was. How unbelievable she was for the way she led her life since that tragic accident.

I wanted to be able to take care of them and protect them but I felt like everything was completely and utterly out of my control ever since the dream I had on Saturday.

I couldn't explain it. But I knew the man in the dream. And every night it would repeat itself, over and over and I would wake up in a sweat. It was to the point that I simply would stay up, because I didn't want to go back to sleep again. I couldn't bear the thought of waking up and one of those times it being true.

I hated it.

I fucking hated it all. The entire situation.

I found, what I knew with every part of my being, was the love of my life and a daughter I never thought I would want, but loved more than life itself as well.

And yet someone wanted to rip them away from me. Someone wanted to use them to get to me. To use them against me. And I hated it.

I didn't care about the Senate seat. I didn't care about anything without them. I wanted to meet Seth and tell them I would love them and protect them, though I couldn't. Instead I spent my nights chasing after a dream and racking my brain to fit the puzzle pieces together. And I came to the same realization every time. It was because of me that they were in this predicament, and yet I couldn't protect them and it sickened me.

Bella found me watching Harper sleep that morning, something I had done every day I was home. I loved watching her sleep. She looked so much like Bella when she slept, so peaceful and at ease. In her little world it was just us and our friends and family. She was like an angel and the more I thought about the fact that she could have been in the car accident and someone could have been trying to hurt her to get to me just made my stomach turn.

Then she told me about Jacob's little visit and I literally blew a fucking gasket.

_Who the fuck does he think he is? Coming by when he knows I am out of town! _

That motherfucker. And to upset Bella on top of it.

I am sure she downplayed it some, but I was so pissed I immediately called my father after I dropped her at work and set up a meeting with him and my father for Friday afternoon. I was done with him, he was going to give up whatever information he had or he was walking.

_Well. Preferably both._

I thought back to my discussion with Bella, however, and I had to admit I didn't think he was behind it all. I just hated the fact that he showed up unannounced as much as anything. After our meeting with the police officer I cornered Charlie and we set up a plan of sorts to make sure Bella and Harper were closely monitored at all times. I could tell Bella was starting to feel a bit suffocated after being on her own for so long, but she didn't argue because she was too worried about Harps as well.

I also abruptly let it slip to Charlie about the ring, which was now hiding in the bottom of my sock drawer. I didn't want to go through with the proposal I had planned after the day was foiled. I decided I wanted to wait until after we found the person who was behind all of this. I didn't want it hanging over our heads.

I let Charlie know that as well, in no uncertain terms, and he surprised me with his candor and insight.

_We had been discussing Phil's suggestions for traveling to and from work, making sure no one was following us and other general tips to keep Bella and Harper safe. We moved on to discussing the accident and why I was driving Bella's car in the first place._

"_I'm just glad I had to go get the ring, otherwise she would have been driving." I sighed._

"_What ring?" He quirked at eyebrow at me and I instantly realized what I said. Well, I didn't want to do this under these circumstances, but time to man up._

"_My grandmother's ring. I was having it cleaned and checked." I blew out a breath. "Charlie, I didn't want to do this under these circumstances and I definitely had this planned differently. In fact, I was going to ask you on Friday night after dinner…But, I love Bella, more than life itself, I would do anything for her and I would like your blessing to ask Bella to marry me." I paused. "Once all of this is over of course, I don't want it hanging over our heads." I amended._

_He nodded. "I could say I am surprised but I'm not." He took on a serious look then. "I think I owe you an apology Edward. I jumped to conclusions at the Fourth of July and I should have allowed you to explain things." _

"_It's ok. I can understand where you were coming from." Even if I didn't wholly understand at the time…_

"_It's just that…well. I'm very protective of my little girl." He looked at me intently._

"_I know. As I am of mine."_

"_You're not talking about Bella are you?" He said knowingly._

"_No." I blew out a breath again. "I know Bella told you of my plans to adopt Harper. I love her very much, like she's my own." I looked at him directly, wanting him to see the truth in my eyes._

"_I can see that." He exhaled. "Hell I could see it when you came down for the Fourth, I just had too many birds in my head trying to tell me differently. And then I let those pictures get the best of me." He grumbled._

_I nodded. Charlie changed the subject and I knew that was my apology and I should take it. I did. It felt good to know he didn't hate me anymore._

"_Well I better turn in. I am going to meet with Phil tomorrow to look at the car. Good night Edward." He got up to walk to the guest bedroom and I moved to rinse out my glass in the sink. Just as I went to turn on the water I heard Charlie say something from the hallway._

"_Oh and Edward. You have it." _

"_What's that?"_

"_My blessing." And with a nod, he disappeared in the blackness of the hallway._

I stared at the blackness enveloping us in the room again and felt Bella's body moving under my arms with every breath. Finally, I drifted off to sleep, but unfortunately, another night of running after a figment of a dream which, I hoped, only time would help me make sense of.

*&^%$#

On Thursday morning I spoke with Peter to confirm our meeting on Friday afternoon. I knew Peter had a background in intelligence and if anyone could work their resources in settling this matter, it was Peter. In all honesty, I was surprised he hadn't found something more before now. In all my past experiences with him, once my father mentioned a single problem or issue to him, he handled it and that was the end of it.

I was a bit perplexed by it. But I figured he followed in line with my father, and he wouldn't act on anything until he had the evidence before him. He had already helped me take care of Jane, yet again. He had someone, not a police officer, notify her that she violated the restraining order and needed to return to Philadelphia immediately otherwise she would be not only arrested, but turned in to Child Protective Services. As much as she needed help, I was glad I didn't have to deal with her this time. There was just too much other crap to think about. Plus, the more I considered it, I didn't think she was behind all of this. Rather she was a pawn for whoever was.

I was so tired. Tired of thinking about it, tired of worrying, tired of being angry and yet helpless at the same time. Because of that, tonight we were going to dinner at Jasper and Alice's. Alice insisted that as long as Charlie was in town, they should have dinner one night that week at their place. I think she also caught on to the fact that I was trying to keep Bella busy so that she didn't dwell on the shit storm swirling around us.

I had to admit. It was nice to spend time at the Whitlock's, and at Emmett and Rosalie's the night before. It did help take my mind off of things as well, even if only for a little while.

After dinner, Charlie and Jasper set to throwing the football around with Tanner and Bella took Lily and Bree to do some sort of dress up. Something Lily insisted on because she obviously took after her mother.

I was helping Alice clean up in the kitchen and she and I discussed Jasper running for Governor. He had become the frontrunner with all of the Party officials I spoke to. Everyone was impressed with him after seeing the type of campaign he ran and how he handled particular issues in his committees during the last session.

It made me think about Bella's downright refusal that I give up running for Senate. I told her it didn't matter to me, that I would give it up if it meant keeping her safe, but she stated that she thought it was more of a dream of mine than I let on.

I thought about that during my campaign activities this week and I had to admit she was right. As much as I hated being out of town and away from her, I truly enjoyed campaigning and meeting people throughout Washington. It was refreshing to deal with actual issues that affected people and to put my education to use in following legislation or bills proposed in Congress.

Alice mentioned that part of the appeal of the Governorship for Jasper was that he would be able to have a much stronger impact on a broader number of issues as well. But, like when I spoke with Jasper, he still had his reservations.

"Alice, do you think if something like this was happening with you, he would step down?" I asked.

She dropped her towel next to the sink and turned to look at me intently.

"He would want to. But I wouldn't let him." She studied me then. "You are a lot like him. You both think you have to fix everything." She sighed.

She paused for a minute and became quiet. "I couldn't do it though. I know he is worried sick about Bella again and if it was me and the kids he would want to quit in an instant. But I wouldn't want to let them win. And I know Bella feels the same way."

I nodded. "Alice are you ready for all of this though? I mean, being in the public spotlight, I have dealt with it my whole life and this is the downside to it."

"I will do it for him. I know it's his dream and I would never take that away from him. I just hope I don't take anything away from him otherwise, I hope I don't screw something up." She joked half-heartedly. I knew that inflection, it was a concern many spouses of political candidates had. They knew they were running for office and trying to garner support of the public almost as much as the candidate themselves.

"Nonsense. Alice you will be a great support for him, I can tell you already are. Several people have mentioned how organized his campaign is and I know a lot of that has to do with you. You'll be a great first lady of Washington." I said as I wiped down the last of the counter.

"Ha. I don't know if I am going to make a very good Governor's wife. Not like Bella. Even Peter and Charlotte commented how fantastic she was at the CARE Fundraiser. She will be a great spokesperson for you Edward." Alice laughed. "I get a bit too excited about things and talk too much."

I smiled at her. It was true. Alice was hard to contain. And then I thought back to the CARE Fundraiser and how commanding and elegant Bella looked on stage when she introduced my father. I could only imagine how great she would be campaigning by my side. She would be a huge asset. She was smart, charismatic and had an impeccable read on the issues.

We finished cleaning up and eventually Charlie, Bella, Harper and I made our way home. We tucked Harper in and said goodnight to Charlie before sneaking some time to ourselves.

I lay there breathless and sated as Bella drifted off to sleep in my arms.

But something kept bugging me, something about my dream and something about what Alice said. I kept coming back to the CARE Fundraiser and discussions I was having with the various donors and supporters.

But a tendril of words kept ringing through my head.

_The Perfect Match._

God. If I could only figure out what that meant and who said it?

I turned it over and over until finally my body succumbed to sleep and I spent another night running down a dream.


	26. Chapter 25 Revelations

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 25: Revelations**

**Edward Cullen**

_Revelations are a peculiar thing. They come to you in strange ways and at strange times. _

_Flashbacks, dreams, while you're running on the treadmill, while you're talking to a friend, while you're watching a TV show. _

_When they're good revelations it's no big deal. They're welcomed, progressing you forward, your synapses simply coming together in the blink of an eye to inform you of some problem or dilemma you have been facing for what seems like ages. Often they provide answers that have been staring you in the face for a large part of the time you have spent trying to figure it out._

_But when they're bad revelations, your whole world spins on its axis and you can only think one thing. _

_What the fuck?_

_Like right now. _

_As I had a gun pointed at me and I was staring into the face of a bitter and angry man. Revelations of all of the issues I had been struggling with for the last few months came rushing to me at the speed of freight train…._

I woke up on Friday morning still bleary-eyed and exhausted. I had another fitful night of sleep, chasing after whoever the man was in my dream. I couldn't shake it. I couldn't get rid of that ominous sense of foreboding. Like something was going to happen and we were just ducks sitting on a pond, waiting unknowingly for the hunters to open fire.

I had a few meetings in Seattle that day and after our meeting with Peter at 5:00, Bella and I were planning to attend a dinner which my father was presenting at. It was good PR for the campaign and also it would give her a taste of another type of event that she would have to attend in the future. Regardless of my hesitations about running for Senate, she insisted we attend. She was determined not to let the situation get the best of us and put on a strong face for the campaign.

I started off my morning early at 5:30 with my first run in a week, and by the end of the first mile I was wheezing and my ribs hurt like a bitch. But I felt like I had to get some of the anxiety out. So instead of running more I jumped off the treadmill and texted Emmett to see how long he would be at the gym. I decided I would go lift with him.

Maybe it was the bit of Neanderthal in me or the pure stress we were under, but it felt good to throw some weight around and have Emmett growling in my ear that I could put on more weight or do one more set. He was a beast. He hadn't always been bigger than me, but when we were in high school he took to playing football and hitting the weights more. He quickly passed me in size and kept it up over the years. I played basketball, and all the running simply didn't allow me to get as big as him. But it was still nice to max out lifting and feel the burn in my arms and legs, the tension leaving my body.

He and I chatted and tried not to discuss everything going on. As much as I would have liked to have a discussion with him about it and get his input, I knew we couldn't do it at the gym with several ears and eyes around us. He also seemed to think I needed to get my mind off of things and instead decided to kick my ass in the weight room.

It worked. At least for a little while.

And then I returned home to clean up and saw Bella feeding Harper breakfast and Charlie watching the news. And I remembered why Charlie was here and I could see the look of anxiety on Bella's face and I was right back where I was before; tense, worried and apprehensive.

I showered and dressed and insisted on driving Bella and Harper to the Tower. Charlie said he was meeting with Phil to go over the file again. They hadn't turned up any leads or any new information and I was frustrated by it.

I dropped Bella and Harper off and hugged and kissed them good-bye. Everything just seemed a bit off today and I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't want to let them go, but I didn't want to scare Bella anymore either.

_Little did I know…_

I was driving over to Bellevue, a wealthy suburb of Seattle to have brunch with a few major donors when my phone rang. It was Tanya.

"Edward. It's Tanya. Where are you at?"

"I'm heading to Bellevue to meet with the Montgomerys why?"

"We need to talk. I found out some interesting news from a source of mine. Do you have time? I don't think it can wait."

"Yes, the brunch doesn't start until 10:00. Tanya what is it? You are making me nervous."

"Are you driving, you might want to pull over Edward." Shit. What the fuck is going on, what did she find out?

I quickly pulled into a street parking spot since I wasn't on the freeway yet.

"Ok Tanya, now tell me what is going on." I said nervously.

"Well, my source has been watching you and Bella periodically. Just at work and such so that he could determine if anyone is following you. Unfortunately someone is. There is a PI who has been following you since the first time we spoke back in August. He had a hard time determining if it was the same person because he is very good at keeping himself inconspicuous and changing his appearance."

"Does he know the guy?" I asked uneasily.

I heard her exhale on the other end of the line and that only made me more nervous. "Yes. In fact, my contact is former intelligence, and he says this guy is also former NSA. He is not some strip mall, fly by night private investigator. In fact, my contact said he thinks he might even dabble as a mercenary."

What?

Fuck, fuck, fuck. A mercenary!

I wasn't trained in the military, but I knew enough from being up to speed on different defense issues with my father that this guy was a seriously dangerous person.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. What did that mean for our situation? Obviously it was much worse than we thought. This wasn't some cruel, sick joke or some person who was taunting us. Whoever obtained this person wanted to make an impact.

"What does that mean Tanya?" I asked warily as I pinched the bridge of my nose, and then I looked around me to see if anyone was watching.

Was I being followed now? Was there more than one person? My head was fucking spinning and my headache came back with a vengeance.

"My person said it's not good. It means whoever is behind this not only has the contacts and the means to use a very discreet, very well-trained professional in these matters, but also, has the will to use someone with that kind of experience and that is troublesome."

_Troublesome might be a bit of an understated word for it._

Oh God. A thought occurred to me that made me almost lose my breakfast in an instant.

"Tanya, if this guy is trained as you think he is…" I almost couldn't get out the words. "That means he could get to us at any time and in any way right?"

"Yeah Edward. God, that's why I called as soon as I found out. I'm worried about you Edward and I think we should tell your father about his right away, and take it to the police."

"Shit, but won't he know, and then won't that make them do something!" I replied. I was frantic now, how the fuck was I going to be able to go to this meeting or do anything today now that I had this new information.

"Well. Aren't you meeting with Jacob later? Maybe I could join you. And Bella and Harper should be safe at the Tower, just let her know not to go anywhere by herself."

"Ok Tanya. Yes, our meeting is at 3:00. I will call Bella right now."

"Edward be careful. Once your father and Peter know about this I think we should talk to them about getting you a protective detail. Your father's security can be extended and I don't think we should worry so much about keeping this quiet any longer. I am more concerned about keeping you and Bella and Harper safe."

I sighed. "Thanks Tanya. I will see you this afternoon."

I turned off my phone and sat there for a moment with my head in my hands. Why would someone do this? A fucking PI that is former intelligence and a potential mercenary! Are you fucking kidding me? And now I have to go to work and pretend like nothing is wrong. Fucking Christ how impossible is that going to be!

I took several deep breaths, wincing at the ever present pain in my ribs and finally pulled back onto the street. I called Bella and it went to her voicemail. I left her a message to please not leave the Tower alone today; and that I would explain everything later, but not to worry. I didn't need her terrified as well, even though I was almost out of my mind.

I made my way to the brunch and couldn't help but be wary of everything around me. Every phrase someone said I analyzed, ever quick movement I spotted I flinched. I was jumpy and on edge and I felt like, for the first time in my life, I wasn't safe.

_God, if this is what it's like as a presidential candidate, I don't know why people do it. They get death threats all the time!_

After my brunch finally ended, I had a meeting with some party officials back in the City. I called Charlie on the way down because I wanted him to know of the development so he could have Phil look into it. Charlie sounded imminently concerned and said he and Phil would be right on it. They would even look into it personally. For some reason, I felt like Charlie and Phil had training beyond the normal police academy, but I didn't ask. I gave him Tanya's contact information so that he could go through her source. I knew she wanted to keep me out of it. If anything were to ever happen she didn't want me tied to anyone scandalous, but I didn't care at this point. I just wanted this all to be over.

I also asked Charlie to pick up Bella and Harper after work in case my meeting with Jacob ran long, and I was planning to meet them at home for our sit down with Peter. She didn't have her new car yet and I didn't want her walking home with Harps. I text her that Charlie would pick me up and to meet me at home for our meeting with Peter.

At last 3:00 rolled around and the tension in me was boiling, to the point where I knew I was going to lay into Jacob. I was so pissed when Bella told me he came by the condo and admitted to her that he was involved. As far as I was concerned, that was all the evidence I needed for my father to terminate him. But I also wanted to interrogate him about who he was protecting. I agreed with Bella, he wasn't the mastermind and he wasn't alone, but he was protecting whoever was behind everything and I needed to know who and why.

I made my way up to the Tower and to Cullen Enterprises on the 30th floor. My father's office door was closed and I knew he was probably either on the phone or Jacob was already there. I knocked and stepped in to find my father leaning against his desk and a forlorn Jacob sitting on the couch. Tanya was pacing nervously by the window. She had a fearful look on her face which concerned me considering she was always cool and collected.

"Edward. Come in. We were just discussing you." My father said.

The strain in the office was almost palpable. I could taste it. I was rigid and I refused to let my father do the talking today. I simply glared at Jacob and every ounce of fear and worry became centered on him because I simply needed someone to take it out on.

"Jacob. Start fucking talking. Now. I am done with this."

"Edward. Calm down. We are not…" My father said but I cut him off.

"No. I am tired of being calm. I have had it. Jacob you better start talking because my family is at risk and I simply am not leaving here without some answers." I snarled at him.

Jacob sighed, apparently resigned to the fact that he was backed into a corner. His usual smug, over-confidant demeanor brushed aside and I saw a dejected, unhappy man before me. But I didn't feel sorry for him.

"I told Bella what happened. I have not been involved since the Primary." He said.

"I don't care, start talking." I snapped.

Jacob relented and recapped his involvement with the pictures. It was true. he had an infatuation with Bella since they were kids. Emily was right and so was Charlie.

He had also been telling Billy that I was no good, to try to get Charlie on his side.

He admitted that he knew of Seth, so once he found out he had passed, he decided to pursue Bella.

He brought in Jessica to give him tips about when she left the office, who she was with and where she went.

He was the one who recommended Lauren for the job with the campaign and the two of them worked the pictures to get me in precarious positions so that the photographer could take them for him.

He also admitted and he had political aspirations and that he was jealous of the fact that I got the nod for the Senate nomination, when I never worked in his father's office or even held a public position. Then he realized that with Bella by my side, I would easily win the nomination and possibly the seat.

But he was adamant he had no involvement with the article, or Jane or the accident. And I was becoming increasingly irritated that he wouldn't give up the information as to who was responsible for it.

"That's bullshit. Even if you haven't, I know that you know who is behind this and you are going to tell me." I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him.

"I can't."

I stalked over and stood right in front of him looking down at him, my nostrils flaring and my arms now at my side, hands flexing.

"Jacob. So help me God. You will never work for the Party or in politics again if you don't tell me. This isn't about a high school crush anymore, this is about her life being in danger."

"Edward, I can't he just..." He seemed conflicted. "He threatened my family too and I can't tell you."

My eyes widened as I looked at my father and Tanya. Tanya was tense and my father was perplexed.

"What do you mean?" I growled.

Jacob fidgeted, his eyes darting back and forth between my father and Tanya and I. I knew that look. I had seen it in the mirror every damn day for the last week.

But who would he be afraid of turning over, who would be in a position to threaten him?

I didn't know who Jacob's enemies were, and I was sure he had them on the hill. But he had worked for my father for a long time, and I couldn't imagine that he made anyone mad enough simply in negotiating a bill to do something like threaten his family.

"Who is it Jacob?" I demanded again. He just looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, a sickening revelation hit me like a bolt of lightning.

Only one person would have the knowledge and the means to do the things he did.

And only one person would be in a position to work Jacob against me and my father and put him over a barrel.

Oh my God! No. It can't be!

But why and how and…my mind took off on a tangent and horror instantly overtook my body?

I grabbed onto my hair and tried to keep my mind from going the direction it was headed.

Then another horrifying thought struck me and I looked at my watch.

Oh my God it was past 4:30 and Bella would be leaving soon to meet him!

I raced out of my father's office, I didn't need to have Jacob say his name. I knew it, I knew the answer and the thought was one of the most terrifying I ever had. I was frantic as all of the pieces started to come together. All of the signs pointed to it, the connections. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it. But I never would have guessed it. I never would have guessed he would betray my father.

How could he? _Why_ would he?

I ran down the stairs to the 24th floor taking them two and three at a time. My heart was pounding and my ribs were screaming at me, but I had to get to Bella before she left.

I ran in past the receptionist who gave me a wide eyed look. I hurried to Bella's office only to find the light off and her desk clear.

_Shit she already left!_

I raced back out to the elevators on the edge of hysteria and put both hands on the reception desk.

"Have you seen Bella? Do you know if she left for the day?"

The girl looked at me and sputtered. "Uh, um, yes, Ms. Swan, she left in quite a rush a few minutes ago. She said she had to go home."

"Fuck!"

I pushed the elevator buttons in a panic until I heard my name.

"Edward, what are you doing here what's going on?" I heard my Mom call out just as the elevator arrived.

"I have to go Mom, it's Bella, I think she's in danger!"

"What?" She became instantly concerned, but before I could explain the elevator doors closed and I was descending to the first floor.

I ran across the lobby to the stairs to the parking garage and raced to my car. I jumped in my Volvo and peeled out of the spot. I had to get home before she did. I had to get a hold of Charlie.

I frantically started calling her phone but she didn't pick up.

Shit.

I tried Charlie then and he answered on the second ring.

"Charlie, oh thank God, is Bella with you? Did you pick her up from work?"

"No, Edward I got hung up with Phil…" but I didn't let him finish.

Oh my God that means she's alone! Or alone with Harper.

"Charlie, no, she…she left, she went home by herself and she didn't answer her phone! I have to go!"

I clicked off the phone and tried calling her again. Still no answer.

Fuck!

I pulled into the underground spot and jumped in the elevator to get to the condo. I ran down the hallway and opened the door.

Shit, it wasn't locked. She must be here already. God I hope he's not here yet.

"Bella!" I yelled through the condo as I walked in the door.

"Bella!" I ran into the kitchen and the living room and then stopped dead in my tracks. I could see him in the shadow of the hallway. His face out of the light, just like in my dreams.

"Well, well, Edward. You seem to be in a bit of distress. Now why would that be?"

"Is she here? What have you done to her?" I growled, my jaw locked and my hands clenching at my sides. They couldn't be here, they just couldn't be. Something else had to have happened. Maybe Harper was still sick. Please God don't let them be here.

He laughed darkly. "Ah, your precious Bella. The perfect match for the Senator's son."

Just then he stepped out of the shadow. He looked at me with his steely gray eyes, his pure blond, almost white hair taking on a sickening glow in the light and he raised his hand in front of him.

I found myself staring down the barrel of a gun and all of my revelations snapped into place in one sickening instant. Bella, Harper, please God tell me they are ok.

How could he do this? But as a million thoughts raced through my head from over the last few months and I looked down the barrel of the gun staring back at me, only one question and one word could come to mind.

"Why?"

*&^%$#

**BELLA SWAN**

I woke up Friday morning and something just seemed off. After coming home from Jasper and Alice's last night Edward seemed in a better mood and we were even able to "distract" ourselves for a while before falling asleep. But when I woke up, Charlie told me he was at the gym with Emmett. Something he had never done before. So I put in my time on the treadmill and did some push-ups and sit-ups and showered for the day.

I was feeding Harper breakfast when Edward returned and he seemed…anxious and tense. I knew he felt like everything was his fault, which I reassured him it wasn't. But today was different, he was jumpy, almost like he was expecting something to happen and unfortunately, I felt the same way.

It's like they always say how you can feel a change of the weather in your bones. I could feel something change in the atmosphere, the heaviness of it.

After Edward dropped us off at the Tower, I had a strange sense of unease, like I was never going to see him again. It made me stressed and I continued to feel off for the rest of the day.

I should have trusted that feeling, that sixth sense, because the day would only unravel from there. It was the same awful sense of dread I felt when I sat in the restaurant waiting for Seth almost three years ago.

I had meetings all morning and put my phone on silent, so I unfortunately missed Edward's call in the morning. But when I got his message about not going anywhere by myself I was a bit concerned. Of course then when I tried to call him back he was in a meeting and I missed him.

At noon Maggie stopped by my office to see if I wanted to join her and Rosalie and Esme for lunch. Seeing as how I had been so distracted all morning, I thought it might be a good break and help me refocus. I joined the three of them for lunch at a little Italian place just across the street. I knew Edward was adamant that I be with someone at all times, which was fine but almost making me more nervous.

We ordered our food and Esme insisted we split some wine, even though it was lunch time, it was Friday she said.

Well, I wasn't going to argue with the boss, and I thought a glass of wine might calm my nerves. Rose refrained of course but the three of us split a bottle of red and by the time I finished my salad I was feeling more relaxed.

"Bella, did you talk to Edward, are you going to meet with Peter soon?"

"Yes. In fact he is coming over to our place tonight at 5:00 so that Charlie can be there as well." I said sipping the warm merlot.

"Good. Peter is very close with our family and will know how to handle it." Rosalie shot me a look as Esme finished and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking after our recent discussion.

I thought of a question I meant to ask Esme related to Peter.

"Speaking of Peter he told Edward you had an interesting visitor at CARE last Friday when I was out?" I asked. Maybe it was bold of me to presume it was ok to discuss Jane at lunch, but I wanted to know what she said when she stopped by the office and I hadn't seen Esme all week as she had been helping Carlisle's campaign more recently as well.

"Really? Who?" She asked perplexed.

"Jane Romano." I said in a hushed tone. She had to have known about it?

"Jane showed up at CARE? I didn't know anything of it and I was there on Friday?" She asked incredulously.

"You mean…she didn't come in and demand to speak to Edward?" Now I was confused, that's what Edward said.

"No. Where did you hear that?"

"Edward said…" Just then I thought of something. Peter told Edward that. Maybe he had it taken care of it before she ever made a scene or our new receptionist, Claire, never told Esme. But that seemed a bit odd.

"Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal and she didn't get past Claire?"

"Hmmm. I will have to ask her." Esme responded.

"No, it's nothing don't worry about it." I waved my hand. But the little fact irritated me for the rest of lunch. Why wouldn't Claire tell Esme, and why wouldn't Esme know about it. Jane showing up at CARE seemed like a pretty big deal to me.

After lunch I stopped in to see Harper, as was my daily routine. Unfortunately, she was crabby and irritable as well. She was overly clingy, which was unusual for her and cried and cried when I went back up to work, even though Bree was playing right beside her and Tia tried to calm her.

_God, something must be in the atmosphere today._

I went back to my office and prepped for my meeting with a few professors from U-Dub and Wash State regarding some court cases which were expected to be handed down in the next week or so. We discussed how we thought the court was going to rule and their impact on potential legislation for next session. But my mind was elsewhere throughout the meeting.

I returned to my desk and couldn't shake the strange sense I got from lunch. I thought about Emmett and Rosalie's comments regarding Peter and how he acted like the family protector. I didn't have a chance to look up any information on him due to all of the crazy happenings of the last few weeks.

I decided it was Friday afternoon and I wanted to find out more about him before sitting down with him. Something about the way he acted at the Fundraiser and also my lunch with Esme, Charlotte and Virginia struck a chord with me.

I pulled up Google and decided to start there. Who knew what it would turn up, but I was used to filtering through information.

The first was a link to his bio on Carlisle's campaign site. He was listed as the campaign manager, but I knew he was more than that. I read through the bio and found out he indeed went to William and Mary and was married to Charlotte. They had two children who were in college. His background was sketchy then from shortly after college until he was probably around 28. It only listed him as being a consultant, but there was no description or anything.

Then I remembered Rosalie saying he was in intelligence, I supposed that was something they didn't list on a bio. I scrolled down a little further and saw that he was a State Senator for four years before he began working for Carlisle's campaign.

I clicked on a link to an article from that time frame which was PDF'd.

_Jefferson and Cullen Join Forces_

The article went on to describe how Peter was from Portland originally but moved to Seattle with his wife Charlotte. It outlined how he was a major up and comer in the political arena and became one of the youngest State Senator's at the age of 30. It discussed his intentions to run for U.S. Senate but that he backed out and decided to assist Carlisle's campaign instead, and he had been with him ever since.

Then I remembered Charlotte's words from lunch.

"_In fact, I always thought Peter was going to run for Senate when Carlisle stepped down since he is ten years younger."_

An eerie feeling crept into me, and I continued to look at the links on Google to see what I found. I turned over that bit of information and, not realizing it, was denying the feeling that was seeping through me.

I read through another article discussing how Peter was one of the most well-renowned campaign manager's in the country and how impeccably strategized Carlisle's campaigns had been. That made me think of my own impressions of him, even from the Fundraiser, how I felt he was really the architect behind Carlisle Cullen, the Senator.

I clicked on another article regarding Carlisle's push for term limits and some of Peter's comments on the subject.

Then, another link caught my eye because it was linked to the interest group I worked for in Portland.

I clicked on it and immediately felt my blood run cold and the drain from my face.

Oh my God.

_It can't be?_

Staring at me on the computer screen was a picture of Peter and Demitri Marconi at a fundraiser nearly three years ago.

My stomach rolled when I looked at the date. It was one week before Seth's death. There was a caption about the two of them being large donors and long time friends.

_Oh my God. He knows Demitri Marconi!_

I had been at that fundraiser. There were over 500 people there and I know I never met him, but I was at that fundraiser.

My mind was instantly flooded with the dreams I had been having over the past week, the images of my old job in Portland.

Suddenly another image flashed and it was the one of me at the podium speaking. But now I could place it; it was from the CARE fundraiser and I remembered speaking with Peter and Charlotte after my speech and both of them commenting on how I would make a great campaigner.

But I had shrugged it off at the time because I was too focused on not losing my shit since I knew the MADD videos were about to be shown.

The eerie feeling I had before swept over my entire body in a wave.

No, it can't be. It just can't be?

But it makes so much sense. The intelligence background, the connection to Marconi, wanting to run for Senate… a million things ran through my brain in a second.

But why go after me? Why try to hurt me?

He's so close with the Cullens and they all trusted him implicitly. I racked my brain and recalled Esme's words from only a few weeks ago.

"_But being Carlisle's essential chief of staff, he knows everything about anyone who can hurt Carlisle, including everything to do with Edward."_

It has to be a mistake?

But there's too much coincidence, it can't be a mistake.

Then I did something I never thought I would do. I quickly typed in Peter Jefferson and Demitri Marconi. I hit enter and drew a breath.

And then I held it. Because the link before me put everything into perspective.

_Banker Marconi found dead in home of suspected overdose at age 54._

It was from last Friday.

The article went on to allege that it was a suicide and his funeral was held on Thursday, September 28- the day before the accident. And Peter Jefferson delivered the eulogy.

In that instant it all became crystal clear.

It was him. The story confirmed it.

He had the motive: Vengeance and jealously.

Felix's comments about him being bitter about everything that happened to him flashed through my brain.

And then my father's words came rushing back to me.

_"Bell, jealousy is a nasty animal. It is the one thing that is almost uncontrollable. I have seen it way too many times in my job."_

It wasn't Jacob that was jealous. It was Peter, and his best friend had committed suicide only five days before Edward's accident. Not only making him jealous of Edward, but bitter about his friend's death because of me.

The walls came crashing down around me with the realization that it was Peter who was behind everything. It was all right in front of me.

Jane showing up at my place and not at CARE.

His intelligence background.

Different people, in general, being able to get into my building.

The pictures, all of them.

The intimate details about Marconi and the lawsuit in the page six article.

His comments at the fundraiser.

But where did that leave me? Why was I the perfect match?

My mind was reeling at the meaning behind those words that had plagued Edward and I all week.

Something struck me then, from my altercation with Jacob on Tuesday.

"_But of course now that he has you, he's infallible."_

The perfect match.

Shit!

Jasper, my background, my work at CARE, Esme, Virginia and Charlotte calling me a great asset. Oh my God!

I jumped up from my desk and looked at my clock. It was 4:30. Oh no! We were going to be meeting him at home at 5:00.

I hurriedly called Charlie to tell him not to pick us up but he didn't answer. I knew he would be pissed, but I had to get to Edward. I had to get home to warn him before Peter got there.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I could only react. I shut down everything and cleared off my desk. I raced out of the office and told the receptionist I had to go home and I hurried down to the daycare. I told Tia Harper might have to stay for a bit and that if she hadn't heard from me, it was ok if Rose picked her up later.

I quickly dialed Rose as I ran down the street towards our building. I was hurrying as fast as my Jimmy Choos would allow, but the ten blocks was agonizing in my heels. I quickly threw them off, not caring about the expensive shoes and running barefoot down the cold October sidewalk.

"Bella? Why are you calling me on your cell?"

"Rose, I don't have time to explain, but the person behind all of this, I think it's Peter!" I shouted breathlessly.

"What? What are you talking about, it can't be?"

"I'm on my way home to warn Edward because we are supposed to meet with him at 5:00. Can you pick up Harper for me?"

"Of course, but Bella you shouldn't be going there alone if he's dangerous!"

Just then I heard crackling on the end of the line and a buzzing. Then a frantic sounding Esme in the background.

"Rose what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella, Esme just said Edward ran out of here because he thinks you are in trouble! Carlisle is here too, Jacob apparently confessed to him that Peter was behind it all. You shouldn't go over there alone!"

Fuck! Edward was on his way there!

I looked up and down the street, maybe he had seen me, or would see me. He had to drive by didn't he?

Unless he was ahead of me? Shit, he probably left while I was in the daycare talking to Tia!

"Rose, call 911 for me please! I won't go in the building. But I have to go, I have to try calling Edward!" I ended the call.

I looked down and noticed I had two missed calls from him.

Shit, of course because my phone had been on silent all day for meetings. I switched it over as I ran.

I was frantic now and dialed his phone as soon as I could. There was no answer. I dialed again.

Still no answer. Damnit, why isn't he picking up now?

Fuck! This is not happening!

Suddenly my phone rang and it was Charlie.

"Dad! You have to meet me at home! Edward's in trouble."

"I am already on the way to your building. Don't go inside, Edward just called me."

"He did? I have to try him again!"

I hung up on Charlie and before I could dial Edward again my phone rang.

I rounded the corner a block from home and looked down. It was Edward.

Oh thank God.

I stopped running and gasped for breath as I brought the phone to my ear.

But before I could say anything I could hear voices on the other end.

It was Peter and Edward talking and it didn't sound pleasant.

Oh God! He's in there with Peter!

I gasped for air and listened to what he was saying. He was threatening Edward.

Oh my God. Oh my God. You have to help him you have to do something.

Calm down Bella, think!

I swallowed and kept listening.

That's it!

He wants me to hear it. He wants me to hear the conversation on the other line.

Just then my father's car appeared beside me and I saw two police cars rounding the corner up ahead.

I stopped right outside my building and covered the phone. I didn't want Peter to hear it on the other end.

"Oh my God Dad, he's in there with him." I whispered hurriedly.

"It's Peter isn't it? Phil and I brought in the PI following you today we suspected it."

"He turned his phone on so I could hear it and he's on the other line. I can hear everything." I whispered and my voice was shaking.

Charlie hurried over to the officers and showed them his badge and told them to turn off their sirens and radio to everyone else to arrive silently as well.

I kept listening as Peter was spewing on about Edward being the Senator's son and about me.

Then Edward asked him a question and my heart dropped out of my chest.

I turned to Charlie and whispered in sheer terror.

"Oh my God, Dad, he has a gun."

*&^%$#

**EDWARD CULLEN**

"Why Peter?" I said again.

"You know. I have been walking around your condo for the better part of an hour. Just waiting. She really is your perfect match isn't she? So noble and smart and beautiful. You just couldn't let her go after the first night you met her. I knew that was going to be the case." He grumbled.

_What the fuck?_

All of my revelations dawned on me. The dreams, the tuxedo, the words "perfect match" and my mind flew back to the night of the CARE fundraiser. I had been so focused on Bella that I half-assed most of the conversations I had with various donors and attendees.

But those three little words rang in my head like a bell now, over and over. I had walked up to talk to my father, Peter and Charlotte right at the beginning of the night. Before I saw Bella there and before I knew who she was. Peter had mentioned to my father rather offhandedly what a perfect match she would be for someone. I didn't know who he was talking about at the time and I dismissed it.

Now it was all bearing down on me. The freight train was speeding down the tracks and I felt like I was tied to the tracks with nowhere to go. I was standing there with a gun pointed at me by a mad man and I knew my life could be over in an instant.

I thought of Bella and Harper and how devastated she would be. I thought of the wedding and the children we would never have. I thought about how I would never see her again, never be able to hold her again, never be able to grow old with her. The thoughts flashed through my mind at warp speed and I stumbled back from Peter as he moved further into the light.

I had to figure out a way to distract him, I had to do something. I had to fight, I had to find a way out of this, a way back to her. I couldn't leave her like this. I promised her I wouldn't leave her. It would break her.

So I pushed those horrible thoughts to the back of my mind. I had to think of something, talk him down or raise concerns with him. I just didn't understand. I had to understand why. Why would he do this? What did he have against me and why wouldn't he want me to have the Senate seat, of all people?

Diversion. Yes. I needed a diversion.

Long enough so that just maybe Charlie, or Bella or my father and Tanya would figure it out as well and call the police. They all knew we were meeting at 5:00. I could only hope one of them would put together the pieces.

But before I could speak I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Peter must not have noticed because but I stepped back and he held the gun on me intently.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Peter you don't have to do this, why don't we sit in the living room and talk." I gestured, trying to make use of my arm and distract him, and he laughed evilly and threw his head back. I quickly slipped my other hand in my pocket to my phone. I knew I had Bella on speed dial, and maybe, just maybe, I could call her and she would hear this conversation and know not to come home, or possibly even call 911. She just had to pick up.

I pressed the buttons and hoped to God I hit the right ones as Peter turned his attention back on me.

"Right." He sneered. "Like I want to talk. All I have done for the last twenty years is talk. Talk to your father, strategize with your father, give advice to your father on how he should run his campaign, on how he should vote or deal with an issue, on how he should handle personal issues with his family. I am fucking sick of talking." He said with malevolence in his voice.

"Don't you realize that if you kill the Senate Majority Leader's son, it's going to be a lot to cover up. I don't think even you have those connections Peter." I challenged him.

He laughed wickedly again and stared at me.

"Oh Edward. Ever the noble one. The loyal son, following in Daddy's footsteps so perfectly. Working for the DCCC even though you hated it, but wanted to contribute. Agreeing to run for Senate when you knew you weren't 100% sure if you wanted to do it. Always believing in the people around you. Your selflessness is a bit sickening at times, you know, and only surpassed by that of your perfect little match."

I reeled back at him. His disdain for Bella so obvious and I couldn't figure out why.

"Peter why Bella? What do you mean by the perfect match?"

He just chuckled darkly. I knew what he meant, but I had to know why. I had to know where the animosity stemmed from. I had to keep him talking and hope that Bella was on the other line and someone was coming. It was my only chance.

He said he didn't want to talk, but I had seen a few cop shows. Criminals were self-centered and narcissistic and they wanted to tell everyone how great they are and how their plans are so perfect. I had to indulge him, to keep him talking and tap into that arrogance. So I asked again.

"Why do you keep calling her my perfect match Peter?" I prodded.

"Oh Edward. You don't think I am stupid enough to think that _you_ don't know why."

"Enlighten me. As long as you have a gun pointed in my face you should at least give me some answers."

He chuckled again and his eyes flashed with anger. He slowly walked so that he was standing in the middle of the living room. I was locked down on the other side of him and I could hardly see his face because of the light coming in from the west windows behind him.

Finally he started talking.

"So much like your father. Prolonging things, trying to evade the issues at hand." What? Now he was switching gears on me. He looked crazed and I knew I had to take anything he would give me, anything to make him talk.

"What does my father have to do with this?"

"He is the one who went back on his word. He is the one who put me in this position."

"How so?"

"Oh Edward, you always have thought your father was so perfect. That's because he had me. He had me to brush any of his problems under the rug. He had me and he promised me twenty years ago that he was only going to run for two terms." He barked out a rough laugh. "Two terms. Because the dignified Senator from Washington, the great Carlisle Cullen wouldn't run for more terms than the President is allowed."

He moved then and glared at me. "What a fucking joke. Now he's running for his fourth term and I have been put by the wayside yet again. Even though I am ten years younger and I have time left, he lied to me. He told me he was done after the last term. But no, he couldn't give it up. And then he talks to all the major Party players behind my back and sets you up to run in six years. I couldn't stomach the thought of another Cullen getting all the recognition and taking the seat again._ I_ was the architect,_ I_ kept all the bad news about the perfect Cullen family out of the press, _I _was the one who got him elected and what kind of recognition did _I _get- _nothing_!" He snarled.

So this _was_ about the Senate seat. It was about a long standing vendetta against my father and he was taking it out on me, or using me to get back at him. It wasn't Jacob that wanted the seat. But I had to know how that fit as well.

"What about Jacob? I thought he wanted to run?" I continued to stall.

"Jacob is just too easy. Such a minion, a follower, I taught him everything he knows. He would be nothing if it weren't for me. I taught him how to negotiate on the hill and brought him out of his shell. He's nothing without me. He could never be a candidate."

"So you used him?" I was sure of it. He had Jacob over a barrel, I had never seen him so dejected as he was today in my father's office.

"It was just too easy, especially once I found out about his little infatuation with your perfect Bella. I told him I would help him get elected but that he needed to have her by his side and needed to break the two of you up. He fell into in perfectly, just as I knew he would." He laughed darkly again.

"So Lauren and Jessica were you're idea too?" I asked. I wanted to know everything and I had to keep him talking.

"No. He brought them in, I just signed off on it. But I had to have a little collateral of course."

"You threatened him." I thought back to my conversation with Jacob earlier today.

"Threaten is such a strong word Edward." Peter admonished sarcastically. "Let's just say I let him know that I could to talk to his father if I had to."

It was all making sense. Everything was falling into place. Jacob was all too eager to help him and then once he wanted to back out, Peter threatened his father and Jacob was stuck. He knew he would lose his job and anything else if he fessed up.

Peter was the one person who knew everything about our family. Peter knew the campaign schedule and knew I would be in Forks over the Fourth of July and could send Jacob there. He was the only person outside the family that knew about Rosalie or Jane or any of the other skeletons in our closet to use against us.

"Jane was your idea as well then wasn't she? That's why she was never taken care of. That's why she always kept coming back around?" I blurted out. Of course she was. There was no other way she could have afforded to come out to Seattle.

He laughed again. "She was almost too easy too. She's batshit crazy and willing to do anything because of her fixation on you. It would have been perfect too. I could have pinned the car incident on her because she was in town. But then of course you had to go and fuck up my plans as usual. Being in the car instead of Bella and that perfect little girl of hers." He said icily.

I was instantly furious. He _had_ meant to hurt her and Harper. Rage consumed me and I began shaking. I knew it all along, but having him say it with no emotion, cold and uncaring disgusted me. I stood there fuming and he laughed at me. It took every ounce of restraint not to charge him, because I knew I would be dead in seconds.

Instead, I gritted my teeth and kept him talking. If I was going to die at the hands of this mad man, then the cops would at least hear all of it and he was going down as well.

"Why Bella? Why use Bella to go after me? Why not just go after me alone? She didn't do anything wrong in this?"

"As I said, ever seeing the world with rosy glasses Edward. You would do anything for her and I knew that."

"What do you mean?" I snapped as I thought back to his earlier comment.

"_She really is your perfect match isn't she. So noble and smart and beautiful. You just couldn't let her go after the first night you met her. I knew that was going to be the case."_ At the fundraiser?

"Edward as soon as your father put together the idea to offer you the State Director position to gain some experience I started having you followed."

Holy fuck. He's been having me watched for what…almost eight months!

"I knew you two met that night at Murphy's. I knew who she was then. I already had my suspicions about her because of her background and then taking the job at CARE. And of course you would meet her, and you would move back then and take the job, all because that woman enraptured you. That's why I had to have Jacob try to help me thwart it as quickly as possible."

My mind was reeling. I thought of everything then. All of my past interactions with Peter the last eight months relating to Bella.

When we were at Murphy's the disturbing way he agreed with Jacob about Bella.

"_Let's just say your Mom's new director is easy on the eyes." Peter said._

Then he was the one who recommended I take a date to the fundraiser.

_"Speaking of dates, Edward if you are attending the fundraiser you should probably have someone with you." Peter said…"Well, why don't you go with Tanya. She has to attend and I bet she would be more than happy to accompany you." Jacob submitted….Before I could refuse, Peter jumped in. "Yes Edward that would be perfect!"_

And then of course at the fundraiser, how he mentioned her as a perfect match, even though I didn't know it was her he was talking about. But I was thinking how perfectly she fit with my family that night. How unbelievable she was introducing my father. How it was so obvious she was born to do it.

My mind spun next to my run-in with Jacob on the day of the Primary. Peter broke it up before I could get in his face too much about it. Also, the fact that he knew how strongly I felt about Bella when I never mentioned a word to him about it.

And how the smile didn't reach his eyes the day that I told him I was going to propose. All of his efforts were for naught because she would officially be a Cullen.

Peter had the campaign schedules, he had unlimited access. He was everywhere, he knew everything. Just like my dream. And he knew that the one thing I couldn't live without, the one thing that would make me give it all up was Bella and Harper.

But one thing still nagged at me. He knew about her before?

"I still don't understand. Why her? Why try to hurt her or turn her against me, why not just smear me in the press."

"Because she is at fault in all of this as well." I shook my head. What the fuck was he talking about?

"Edward, Edward, Edward." He tsked. "You're perfect little Bella. She is perfect. That's why I had to get rid of her. I knew that if you fell in love with her, she was your ticket. She would get you elected more easily than yourself. I knew it from the moment she moved here from Portland. It was like a damn meteor heading straight for the earth. You two would meet and it would be the political combination of a Kennedy and Roosevelt. A damn Democratic perfection of a family." I wanted to rip into him but I couldn't; he had the gun locked on me and continued.

"She works for your Mom's foundation and she's fucking Jasper Whitlock's sister, the current frontrunner for the nomination for governor. How priceless. Not to mention she's a former president of the U-Dub Dems and her family is the perfect little American family. A fucking police chief from a small town and a kindergarten teacher. And her sister's a doctor. The damn woman didn't have a single skeleton in her closet. And to top it all off she's has the most heart-wrenching charity case story you could find. The sad widow with the adorable daughter, everyone would vote for you with her by your side. Everyone would fall in love with her, just like you did almost instantly." He scorned and then his face turned harder yet.

"But no. That's not the only reason, the little bitch had to go and ruin my best friend's life as well. Not just put you in a perfect position and again steal the seat from me. No. She all but killed my best friend. She might as well have been the one to force the pills down his throat."

What?

Fuck! Portland. He was from Portland.

No way, it couldn't be? But it had to be? It could only be one person.

Demitri Marconi.

Just then something dawned on me. "Wait, killed him?"

"He committed suicide last week Edward. But you were too caught up in your bubble to realize that I left the campaign trail to attend his funeral. It was so sad, his children, even his ex-wife. She ruined him. She fucking ruined him." He snarled.

"So taking her away is the answer. What about _her_ daughter? What about Harper?"

"That's why the brakes were meant for her. I figured they would both be in the car."

I tensed. How dare he? How could he say something like that? Harper was just a child! They were both innocent. I wanted to murder him. I wanted to end him, but I could do nothing. I shook my head trying to make sense of it all. I didn't know what else to say or how to act and I felt like my time was running out.

In a fleeting glance, I looked out of the window of the condo. The sun was starting to set, so I was able to see past the glare.

Wait. It can't be? Is that?

Yes! Bella must be listening. She was getting all of this. She is hearing me. She had informed the police, and now what looked like sharp shooters were on the roof of the building across from me.

I turned, hoping to get Peter closer to the window without him seeing the men on the building across from me. I had to keep him talking.

"So kill an innocent little girl and her innocent mother?" I retorted, pretending to just be angry and not distracted.

"Ha. Innocent." He scoffed."She was the one who took my best friend for millions. She was the one who caused him to lose his job and drove him into depression. She was the reason he killed himself last week. You and your rose colored glasses, thinking she's so innocent." He was getting angry now and I knew I couldn't hold him off much longer.

I prayed Bella was listening. It was my last attempt, but if something happened to me she had to know how I felt.

"So now you are going to kill me instead? Go straight to the source since you couldn't get rid of her?"

Peter shrugged. "I hadn't planned on it. But you got here before she did and I knew her father was busy chasing leads. My damn investigator wasn't good enough and got himself called in this afternoon. So I decided it was time to take things into my own hands. I am tired of people failing me and I am tired of waiting. I have been patient for way too long."

I had to say something, anything. I kept trying to move to position him in the window. I could see the shooters on the other building waiting.

"So it doesn't matter to you how much I love her. It doesn't matter to you that you will be taking away, again, the only father that little girl has ever had. All of the years you have with our family, none of that matters to you." I knew I was grasping at straws now, but he had at least inched over to where half his body was in the window.

"Won't you at least let me tell her good-bye, tell her how much I love her and Harper. Won't you give me that? Let me write her a letter?" I implored him.

Then I thought of something. Maybe the shooters were listening as well and I could get off some type of signal.

He scoffed of course. "Now why would I do that? Then they would know it was me, and this would look so much better as a scorned lover after you. That's how I was going to play it. Jane's not really gone you see, she's still here, I just told you I took care of her. And I told her not to come see you anymore. I couldn't have her slipping up and letting it out that I was behind everything. But now that doesn't matter." He shrugged.

I had an idea. I hoped the shooters picked up on it because it was my only chance.

I moved one more time trying to get him to follow me and he was almost entirely in front of the window.

"Just give me three minutes. Let me say good-bye and tell her how much I love her. I won't say it's you. I just need to say good-bye. You can even _count_ the minutes as I write." I emphasized. I looked over his shoulder and saw, what I thought, was a nod or a signal from one of the shooters.

In an instant, my whole world stopped, and painstakingly slow I lifted my hand up and ran it through my hair. It was my little tell-tale nervous habit that everyone knew.

One.

Two.

Three times.

And then I dove.

I dove as far as I could to the left of Peter and over the leather sofa and crashed into the end table with a sickening thud.

By instinct his body followed me and placed him directly in front of the window and shots rang out through the condo.

All I could think about in those few seconds were Bella and Harper. How I prayed they hit him and he wouldn't kill me. How broken she would be if something happened. How much I loved her. How much I loved Harper. How all I wanted in the world was to see her face again.

At once, it was pure chaos. The door to the condo burst open and a dozen Seattle SWAT members came rushing through the door way. A searing pain made its way through my rib cage and I looked down at my body to see if I was hit, if either Peter got a shot off or a stray bullet caught me.

But I didn't see any blood. It was just tender. I took a breath.

Fuck, I must have broken the ribs I cracked before.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen! Are you injured?" One of the SWAT members was on me in an instant and checking me over.

I simply shook my head in a daze. There were officers sweeping the apartment and people shouting and the sounds of crunching glass.

"Mr. Cullen, can you hear me? Are you injured?" I focused and looked right at him then.

"No. I'm fine. I'm fine." I moved to get up and the pain in my ribs shot through my body. I cringed and the SWAT Officer was instantly on me.

"Mr. Cullen are you sure? Jack, get over here, I think he might be injured!"

Suddenly a paramedic was next to me and was trying to look me over. But I only wanted one thing. I didn't care about the pain in my ribs, I didn't care about the pain I now felt in my shoulder. I just wanted to see Bella. I wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Please, I'm fine. Just let me up. I need to see Bella." I gasped.

"Mr. Cullen, just let us check you over quickly."

"I need to see her!" I yelled and kept trying to get up.

Finally, I managed to get to my feet and I wavered a bit. The jump across the couch probably antagonizing the already nauseous feeling I had in my stomach from the past week.

"Please just let me get to Bella." I rasped, as I tried to take deep breaths but my ribs were piercing with pain every time I did.

"Mr. Cullen. Let us get you on a stretcher."

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to scare her. I'm fine. I can walk." I stepped forward and slowly made my way out of the living room with now two paramedics at my side.

I ventured a look back at the scene in our living room and noticed the officers, or someone had already covered Peter's body with a sheet.

_He must be dead. _

I was unnervingly glad at the thought because I knew he would no longer be terrorizing us. But I also couldn't help but feel a bit of grief for my father's long time friend. Regardless of everything he put us through. I had known him almost my entire life. Unfortunately jealousy, revenge and envy had driven him to do the most horrific of things, but he left behind a wife and family as well. I knew they would be devastated.

I doubted Charlotte or their kids had any knowledge of his involvement. I couldn't imagine that they did. But then again, I couldn't imagine that it was Peter behind anything either.

I hurried as much as I could out into the hallway and gripped my side as I followed the paramedics down the elevators. I reached into my pocket and found that my phone was broken.

_It must have shattered when I dove across the couch. _

Oh God, she's probably worried sick then!

I became restless, I just wanted to get to Bella, I just wanted to hold her in my arms now that this was finally all over. At last I was entering the lobby and I heard Bella's voice.

"You have to let me in there! That is my home, I need to see him!"

"Ma'am, you can't go in there, it's a crime scene. You have to calm down he is fine. He will be down in just a moment, the paramedics are just checking him over."

"You don't understand, I have to see him!" I could tell she was crying and frantic and at the same time I reveled in the sound of her voice.

Before I could even stop the words from leaving my mouth I called out her name with every ounce of breath I had left.

"Bella!" I shouted and pain ran through my rib cage.

"Edward!" She yelled and I was trying to find her through the officers and crime investigators who were milling in the lobby.

Suddenly, the sea of people broke and I could see her. It was like a beam of sunlight breaking through a cloud on a warm summer day, simply pointing me home.

Without willing my feet to do so, and broken ribs and shoulder aside, I took off across the lobby for her and scooped her up in my arms. In that moment there was no pain, no fear, no more worry, just relief that she was safe and in my arms and it was all finally over.

I looked down at her and for the first time since everything happened I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I couldn't will them away. I just stood there with my hands on her face and stared into her beautiful brown eyes and let them fall. Her face was soaked as well and I hugged her to me again and bent down to kiss her.

"I thought…(kiss)… I was never…(kiss)…going to…(kiss)…see you again…(kiss)." I squeezed her tightly then and just held her, breathing in the strawberry of her hair and the freesia of her skin. The scent that was so uniquely Bella and that I thought I would never smell again. The feeling of her in my arms was like nothing in the world. I was whole, complete, and no one was going to take me away from her again.

She was sobbing as I crushed her to me. My ribs and my shoulder ached, but I couldn't feel the pain.

Our souls were reunited again, just like after our separation in the spring or our fight over the Primary. Everything else going on around us melted away. I didn't see my family there. I didn't see Charlie. I didn't see officers and paramedics and investigators. I just lost myself in her. I had my whole life in my arms again and that was all that mattered.


	27. Chapter 26 Give Me Your Vote

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 26: Give Me Your Vote**

**Bella Swan**

It was like a nightmare. An awful, terrible nightmare.

But thank God, like all nightmares, I woke up.

I couldn't hear anything around me, couldn't see anything around me. I didn't notice that I was at the hospital for the second time in a week. I didn't notice that Edward was fast asleep in the hospital bed, knocked out from the pain killers. I didn't notice that his entire family watched our reunion in the lobby of our building.

I didn't notice because I honestly didn't care. I had him. He was okay and the nightmare was over.

I looked down at him sleeping peacefully. The fear and the anxiety lifted from his face for the first time it what seemed like ages. He hid it well. He tried to go on with his days and pretend like it wasn't bothering him. But this was the most serene I had seen him since before the Fourth of July. And by far the most relaxed I had seen him in a week.

He was safe. He was here. He didn't leave me. Just like he promised he wouldn't. And he kept telling me that tonight over, and over.

Finally, I looked over at the clock and realized it was almost ten. Luckily Kate was working again and didn't protest when I refused to leave his side. The nurses of course knew not to argue with Kate, especially seven months pregnant Kate. So I curled up beside Edward and we simply held each other until he drifted off to sleep, which took all of three seconds because of the pain killers and the fact that he had hardly slept in a week.

He broke two ribs, the ones he cracked in the accident, when he dove away from Peter and dislocated his shoulder. He also bumped his head a bit, which was a concern since he just had a concussion the week before. Kate insisted on an overnight stay again. I think it was partially because she knew we would be able to be alone here, as ironic as that sounds. Had we gone to Jasper and Alice's or Rose and Emmett's, everyone would have been doting on us. So she "ordered" that Edward needed to stay the night and I of course stayed as well.

I lay there just staring at him sleeping. His good arm squeezed around me as his left arm was in a sling. I thought back on the crazy evening that brought us here yet again.

When I realized Peter had a gun we immediately gave the phone to the police officers on duty and they called in Seattle SWAT. I was petrified, but for some reason, being able to hear his voice and know what was happening was like some sort of sick reassurance, because as long as he was talking he was still alive.

Soon there were tons of cop cars, SWAT, and spectators outside our building. A tech specialist for the Seattle PD was able to take the phone in sound proof van and then patch the call through to the head of the SWAT Team to listen in. Luckily, they also gave me an ear piece to listen as well. I am sure it wasn't protocol, but I think they knew that I would have raised a serious fuss and that I was almost entitled to listen in as Peter explained the jealousy and rage that drove him to do the most unthinkable of things.

But I didn't panic.

I didn't have an attack or shut down.

I didn't allow myself to think about something happening to him.

Because I couldn't. He couldn't leave me. That was all there was to it.

For once, I was terrified, but I remained calm and I just listened. Listened and prayed and trusted the SWAT Team would be able to take Peter out.

I had a moment of dread when Edward finally gave the signal, which I later learned was quite a clever clue, and dove. His phone broke instantly and I looked at my father with wide eyes thinking he had been shot. But then I heard the sniper say that the shooter was down and the hostage cleared.

I could think of nothing but him then and I tore off for the lobby, sprinting past the investigators and cops. When I finally saw him I felt like my heart was back in place. I finally allowed myself to let go then, to let the situation come down on me and I was screaming at one of the officers to let me get to him. But finally he appeared and ran across the lobby to me. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me as tears streamed down our faces. We just held each other in the middle of the lobby, not caring about who was watching.

I learned later that after I talked to Rose, that she and Esme picked up Riley, Bree and Harper and went home. Emmett stayed in touch with them via phone. Esme was beside herself, but Carlisle insisted she stay with Rose, he didn't think it would be good if she was there and something happened.

Carlisle and Emmett came to the scene and Carlisle was assisting SWAT and the cops. He gave them information on Edward, what he might do, whether or not he would see them and understand. He must have mentioned his mannerisms, which saved him in the end. He also helped them profile Peter, a man who had been, he thought, so unwaveringly loyal to his family for the past twenty years.

To realize he now had a gun on his son had to be mind-boggling.

Emmett stood with Charlie and I, not talking, simply listening as I relayed to him what was happening and he would update Rose every few minutes. He was pale and yet had a look of sheer anger on his face and in his eyes. It was a look that I imagined he had when he told Edward about Rose's ordeal so long ago. The look that Edward said he had only seen once. I could tell he wanted to kill Peter, that if he had a choice, he would have been the sniper on the roof. I am sure like Carlisle and everyone else his anger existed on multiple levels. Not only was mad man pointing a gun at his brother, a brother whom he was extremely close to, but also, I am sure he felt betrayed and hurt that it was Peter holding the trigger.

After Edward and I finally separated and shared another searing kiss in front of a throng of photographers and reporters, Emmett and Carlisle both gave him a standard man hug. But they were longer than usual, and I could see as they each turned away and discreetly wiped tears from the corners of their eyes. Of course when we arrived at the hospital, because I rode in the ambulance with him, I couldn't bear to be separated. Esme and Rose met us with all the kids and Jasper and Alice were there as well. Another round of hugs and tears later and relief began to set in.

And so did reality; the reality of the fact that Senator Cullen's campaign manager and long time confidant did something so heinous. It was like wildfire. Everyone went from relief to analysis mode, considering the possible effects on the campaign; determining how to handle the press.

There were so many issues. Should we let everything out, the pictures, the connection to Marconi, Peter's reasons behind it? Or should we just be grateful and have Tanya issue a vague statement. It was then we realized we had to discuss how we were going to handle the press with the situation. Carlisle and Esme determined that a press conference the following day would be best.

Tanya decided to come by the hospital, obviously relieved that Edward was okay. I could see how loyal she was to the Cullens. It was different, she _was_ a bit cold when it came to work, but I was convinced her coldness was due to being a woman in a man's world. I could understand her need to be tough. Yet, when she arrived at the hospital and gave Carlisle a reassuring hug and seemed genuinely concerned about Edward, I knew she cared. In fact, she was part of the reason things turned out ok in the first place.

After she contacted Edward that morning she instantly called Charlie and let him know about the PI. To my utter shock, Charlie and Phil apprehended the PI at the Tower, where he was hanging around watching Harper. It turned out he wasn't as dangerous as originally thought. He wasn't a mercenary, but he was former military intelligence, so it was scary nonetheless that he was following us.

What I didn't know, and shocked me even more, was that my father knew Phil from his military days as well. Charlie did a four year enlistment in the Army right out of high school. He met my mother when he was stationed at Fort Hood in Texas. What I didn't know was that Phil was his friend from the army days. My father chose to enter the police academy after his service was up because he recently married my mother. Phil, however, continued his service and became involved in military intelligence. After twenty-five years in, he decided to move back to Seattle, where he was from, and he and my father reconnected.

Of course, I never knew about Phil because Charlie is so close to the vest and he moved back around the time I left home. But over the last week and especially today, I could see the camaraderie between the two, and I could see that there was a bit more to Charlie Swan than he let on all these years. I could also see why Emily said I needed to talk to my parents more often. I realized that I closed off from them as well after Seth's death. Now, I couldn't be more grateful that my father was here during everything that happened.

He told me later in the night, that Phil took Charlotte's statement. Apparently, she had no knowledge of Peter's involvement in any of it and was both reeling from the new information and grieving the loss of her husband. Both of their kids were in college in D.C. and were flying home that night. As much as I hated what Peter did to us, I felt terrible for Charlotte and their children. I also felt awful for Esme who was put in the position of helping her friend, yet her friend's husband tried to kill her son.

_Jesus. Talk about awkward._

Suddenly, the nurse walked in, breaking me from my thoughts and suggested that they bring in a cot. I just shook my head 'no' and smiled. I didn't want to leave Edward's side, even for a second. She didn't argue with me, probably because she was afraid of the wrath of Dr. Monroe. But I was glad; I just wanted to lay beside him.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of Harper's reunion with Edward. Esme wasn't sure if they should bring her to the hospital again since she was just sick. But I knew Edward would want to see her. I always found comfort in holding her or seeing her after something trying, and today had been the most trying day of his life. I knew how connected they were, I could see it. So I told Esme to bring her by.

Of course as soon as she saw "her Daddy," she pouted and asked him "why he was hurt again" and told him to "be careful." Edward laughed and winced with pain and of course Harper didn't want to leave. She was no better than me and fussed and fussed until Emmett offered to get her ice cream. That pretty much took care of it.

With Berries on top of course.

I continued to lay there, wide awake thinking about the day and listening to Edward's labored breaths beside me. I knew he would be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks with shoulder and rib injuries.

I thought about Jacob, and how even though he was an accomplished man, he was used as a pawn in this whole ordeal as much as anyone else. I didn't feel sorry for him, on the contrary. But I did feel like some of it was my fault. If I had been more "observant," as Emily called it, then I would have noticed his infatuation with me and been able to nip it in the bud much sooner. Edward thought I was crazy, and that he deserved what was coming to him, but I still couldn't help but feel partially to blame.

Carlisle told Edward that after he ran out of the office and Jacob finally relented and said it was Peter, he fired him on the spot before chasing after Edward himself.

I didn't know where that left Jacob. If he would ever work in politics again.

Unfortunately for Carlisle, he was not only betrayed by a long-time, seemingly loyal friend, but he was also out a campaign manager and his director of legislative affairs only a month before the election. I knew he was more concerned about Edward, but he had to be distraught about the position that left him in.

I did take some reassurance in my conversation with Carlisle before he left. He was the last one here, again, before Edward finally fell asleep. I could see the type of bond the two of them had. It wasn't overt, but they were very close and very similar in a lot of ways.

Carlisle was as completely flabbergasted as everyone else that it was Peter behind the entire situation. And the fact that he attempted to kill his own son had to have struck a chord with him. In fact, I suspected it struck a chord with all of the Cullens and they would have a hard time trusting anyone for quite a while.

Which was why, when Emmett mentioned that he could take time off and pitch in with the campaign, I got an idea and expressed it to Carlisle.

He and I were sitting in the room with Edward and Harper, both of which were teetering on the brink of sleep, while everyone else grabbed a bite to eat.

"Carlisle, I was thinking. Is this whole ordeal going to put you in a lurch for the campaign. I mean not only losing Peter and Jacob, but Edward is going to be out of commission for a while as well?"

He blew out a breath and looked at me. "Yes, I've thought about it. I suppose I should call the DCCC and see if I can't get some assistance for the remainder of the campaign. But the fact of the matter is, my seat is not a close race at this point and they are already spread thin since we are one month from Election Day."

Suddenly an idea struck me. I thought Embry would make a fantastic Legislative Affairs Director for Carlisle. He already lived in D.C. I would have to ask him if he would consider it, but he mentioned on the night of the Women's Leadership event that he was possibly looking to change jobs.

"Carlisle, I have a friend who works for the NGLTF right now in D.C., but he is very well versed in the issues and respected on the Hill. He mentioned the last time I saw him that he was interested in a possible career move. Would you like me to call him?"

"Do I know him?"

"His name is Embry Call."

"Ah. Yes, I believe I have met him at a few fundraisers in D.C. He is very bright, and very…forward." Carlisle stated hesitantly.

I chuckled. "That's him. Would you like me to talk to him?"

He pondered it for a moment. "Sure. It can't hurt, why don't we try to set something up for Monday if he is able to come out here."

I sighed as I thought about the day again and decided since I couldn't sleep, I would turn the news on quietly.

But of course, the first story on the news was about the attack. Although I knew I shouldn't listen to it, I couldn't help but be drawn in.

"_Tonight's top story, Senator Carlisle Cullen's long time campaign manager Peter Jefferson, was shot and killed by Seattle SWAT this evening. Sources say Jefferson was holding the Senator's son, Edward Cullen at gun point in his home. _

_Senator Cullen's campaign has not released any information as to what caused the altercation, however, sources close to the Senator say he is saddened by the unfortunate events and will be holding a press conference tomorrow morning at Cullen Enterprises to address the incident. _

_Thirty-four year old Edward Cullen, is the Senator's eldest son and works as the State Director for the Senator. He is perched to run in Cullen's place after his likely last term in the Senate. He escaped with only minor injuries and is recovering at Swedish Medical Center."_

Well, that wasn't horrible. At least there weren't any lies this time.

I decided to turn off the TV and attempt to get some sleep. I curled in closer to Edward, feeling his chest rise and fall next to me. He instinctively tightened his arm around me and, finally, the nightmarish day was over and I was able to drift off to sleep.

*&^%$#

"Please."

"No."

"_Pretty_ Please."

"Oh my God, are you a child? I said no." I giggled at him.

He pouted. Like a child. Like Harper. A two year old.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"It's for your own good. The doctor said no strenuous activity for ten days." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Kate won't care; she would want you to be…satisfied too." He smirked as he kissed my neck just below my ear.

Bastard, that spot gets me every time. Of course I shivered, he smirked again, and kept kissing me and wrapped his arm around my front and grazed my breasts.

Hmmm. How to do this without hurting him…

I considered it for a moment. I _seriously_ considered it.

But I couldn't, I didn't want to risk further injuring his ribs or shoulder. I would rather wait a few more days than have him be out of commission for months. I would have to make that plea to him.

"Babe, as much as I want to, Kate said you need to wait. I don't want to hurt you more and then we won't be able to do anything for _way_ longer." He stiffened and groaned as he considered it.

It was six days after the incident with Peter, and Edward was antsy. The stress of the last few months had finally dissipated and we were starting to get back to feeling normal again.

Well except for the no strenuous activity thing. Which really sucked, since we were used to a very active sex life.

Like_ really_ sucked.

Hmmm. Sucked. That gave me an idea.

I rolled over and turned to face him and drew him in for a long passionate kiss. I swept my tongue over his bottom lipped and he opened. I could taste the toothpaste and a bit of Jameson from our nightcap and it was delicious. He groaned into the kiss and wrapped his hands in my hair and pressed himself into me.

Good God, that thing was like a torpedo. He was hard as rock.

_No, Bella. Can't do it. Must satisfy him in another way._

"Mmmm, did I get you to reconsider?" He whispered huskily as his lips made their way down my neck again, slowly nibbling and nipping my skin. Ripples of electricity shot across my body and I knew I had to roll him over before I gave in.

Damn sex-haired, green-eyed Adonis.

"Actually, I was thinking more like _renegotiating_." I whispered as I slowly slivered my arm down his chest and rubbed my hand along his length.

"Bella." He groaned. I gently pressed him on his back and then straddled his legs. I could see him wince in pain as he repositioned. Further indicating that he was not ready for the full experience yet.

"Just sit back and relax baby." I said as I slowly pulled his boxers down and ran my hand along his now exposed erection.

"Fuck."

God I wanted him so bad right now. But I couldn't .

_Focus on the task at hand Bella._

I ran my hands up his thighs and then bent down and licked the v of his hips. He shivered and one of his hands immediately went to my hair while the other gripped the sheet next to us. Slowly I licked and kissed my way to the promised land and I could feel his muscles tensing under me. Finally I stroked him with my hand and then ran my tongue up his length and took him fully in my mouth.

"Oh, Jesus Christ Bella." His hand tightened its grip on my hair and I began to work him up and down, my mouth in tandem with my hand while I used my other hand to stroke his balls.

"Fuck, baby, this isn't going to take long." I could feel him hardening and I quickened my pace. Licking and sucking up and down his length. He thrust slightly and I could almost feel his orgasm moving through his body. I looked up at him through my lashes and his eyes were locked on me.

"Jesus H… I gonna come babe." I took him as deeply as I could and then felt him buck once more and groan loudly and say my name as I swallowed everything.

I slowly released him and kissed my way back up his body, careful never to touch on his ribs or press down on him. But he grabbed my shoulder with his good arm and spun me onto the bed next to him and I giggled.

"Your turn. Come here beautiful." He smirked, but I could see him gingerly shift to his right side, his good side. He snaked his other hand under my boy shorts and lowered them just down my hips. Then he pulled down my cami and bent down to take my nipple in his mouth, flicking and biting it and I groaned and my hands went to his hair, massaging his scalp and holding him to me.

He moved to the other breast and his hand snaked its way back down my stomach and he ran his finger along my slit.

"Edward." I whimpered.

"Jesus, you're wet, are you sure we can't…"

"God, babe I want you so much but we can't, you can't even use your shoulder and you can barely shift without it hurting." I reminded him.

"Fine." He grumbled again. "I will just have to do this _manually_." He smirked as he brought his mouth to mine and nibbled on my lower lip.

I giggled into his kiss and then gasped as he plunged two fingers into me. His thumb was rubbing my nub and he pumped in and out of me at a slow steady pace.

My hands were in his hair again and I feverishly kissed him, my tongue pushing and sucking his back and forth, as I writhed at the work of his fingers. Then he used his good arm to prop up on his side and slid it under my neck pulling my mouth to his more forcefully. I groaned as he released my mouth and nibbled my ear and then bit down on the juncture of my shoulder.

I yelped because at the same time his slid his bent leg under my hips pushing me into his hand. His hand and his mouth were making me come undone and I could feel myself moving to the brink. Then he curled his fingers and hit my spot and I cried out.

"Ugh, Edward, oh my God." I kissed him fiercely and thrust my hips into his hand as he continued to stroke my spot. I felt myself spinning out of control as he bit down on my nipple again and with one final stroke I unraveled in his hands.

"Edwa…" He silenced me with his lips as he gradually brought me down from my high and I kissed him languidly, gasping for breath in between each kiss.

"God you're so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed me again.

"Mmmm. So are you" I sighed into him and he reached over to grab some Kleenexes to clean us up.

I settled into his arms and he pulled me close to him and ran his hand down my back. I kissed the center of his chest and we just relished the feeling of lying in bed together again, without terror and fear and anxiety hanging over our heads.

"Love?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about moving up the adoption? Starting the process now, not waiting until we're married?"

"I'm fine with that. I don't know if it will really speed it up but I can talk to Jenks."

"I'd like that. I just love you both so much and I want to make Harper officially part of my family."

Since the showdown with Peter almost a week ago, Edward almost wouldn't let me out of his sight. I took the week off to help him recuperate and we had been spending every waking minute together, just the three of us. He constantly told me how much he loved me and how much he loved Harper. I would see him holding her or playing with her, just gazing at her. He insisted on putting her to bed every night and I would often listen at the doorway as he read to her and they chatted and then he hummed to her until she fell asleep.

I think almost losing him, really each other, as it could have easily been me in his position either time, made us both realize just how much we loved each other.

He hadn't officially asked me to marry him yet, but he alluded to it all the time. How we were going to do this or that "once we were married" and "after the election." I didn't mind. I would wait forever for him, but I had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't going to be long anyway.

"Bella, I was also thinking. I know I don't owe her anything, but what would you think about looking into helping Jane. I mean like seeing if we could get her into a mental health facility."

"I think that's a good idea. I just don't like the idea of her son being exposed to God knows what around her. Do you know if she has any family who could take him?" I had considered it myself, especially after realizing that she was being used in Peter's whole scheme as much as anyone else.

"Well, I think she has a brother. But we would have to look into it."

"Why don't I talk to Virginia on Monday and see if she knows anyone in Philadelphia. You know, we have sister organizations across the country, I bet there's a foundation out there that could help us."

"Ok. Let me know what you find out."

I kissed his chest again and snuggled into his side a bit more.

"Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight."

*&^%$#

The next week I spoke with Virginia and we arranged through a foundation in Philadelphia to contact Jane's brother, John. John agreed that he could look after Alec until Jane was released and stable. He admitted that he had considered doing something for a long time, but Jane had always insisted she didn't need any help and he often couldn't locate her because she moved around a lot. Thus, Jane was admitted to a five month program to help stabilize her and also undergo extensive therapy.

Edward and I both felt better knowing that she was getting help, and hopefully it would mean peace for us in the future, especially with Peter out of the picture.

Jacob ended up taking a position with the Native American Rights Fund. Carlisle still gave him a general recommendation and said he would keep quiet about his involvement with Peter. Edward was a bit perturbed but I reminded him that it meant he would be in D.C. and out of our lives for good.

By Wednesday, October 17 Edward got the all clear from Kate to resume "activities" and he stopped by my office almost doing a happy dance.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, but since it had been just as long for me, I was helpless to deny him. He locked the door to my office and all but attacked me on my desk.

_Needless to say, that was one fantasy fulfilled._

When Edward left my office grinning like a fool, Rosalie just quirked her eyebrow and laughed at me as I walked out to go to the bathroom.

"What?"

"Nothing. You two, you're like a couple of damn seventeen year olds." She snorted.

"Oh come on, I have seen Emmett go into your office at lunch time and not leave until well after 2:00." I teased.

She just shrugged and we snickered our way to the bathroom.

Rose was six and a half months along now, so she had to pee all the time. I was truly grateful for the new friend in my life. She and Emmett found out they were having a boy, and they already picked out a name for him. Joshua James, but they were planning to call him JJ for short. They already even asked me to be a Godmother. Ironically, so had Kate, and two of my best friends were having children only about a month apart. I was honored they both wanted me to be a part of it. Kate and Garret weren't going to find out what they were having though. They wanted it to be a surprise.

By the next week, Edward was truly back into full campaign mode and traveling. He was so glad it would be his final two weeks and then he would be able to set up an office at the Tower to run the State Director position from there after the election. I was excited that he would be only six floors up from me.

_Hmmm. More office visits, perhaps. I vote yes._

At the press conference the day after the showdown with Peter, the Cullens decided to disclose a significant amount of facts related to the incident. They didn't mention, Jane, Jacob, Lauren or Jessica. However, they did mention that Peter was a long time friend and confidant of the family who had apparently suffered a mental break. They disclosed that he indeed wanted to run for Senate, and was upset about Edward getting the nod from the party. They mentioned that he had been friends with Demitri Marconi and my history with Marconi. They also told the press about his involvement in the page six article and that it was a completely unfair article about me.

But finally, Carlisle implored the public to keep Peter's family in their prayers as they were grieving during the confusing time, and had no part in Peter's actions.

When Edward asked his father later if there was any truth to Peter's claims about stepping down after two terms, Carlisle said they had discussed it, but he never promised him anything. He also told Edward that, in his judgment, Peter wouldn't have made a good candidate because he was too calculating. He may have been a master strategist, but he always lacked in the personal side needed for a Senate seat. Carlisle also didn't think he could leave the party in a lurch and there were many issues which he still wanted to get passed. Not only that, but as much as it appeared that Carlisle and Peter were very close friends, he always had his suspicions of his jealousy.

After the dust finally settled and the new poll results came out, the ordeal with Peter didn't affect Carlisle's numbers at all. In fact, he took a small bump from the sympathy over Edward and I's predicament.

I continued to see June and even went to see her three times in the week after the incident. I had pushed a lot of it inside me in an attempt to help Edward recover. But I knew if I didn't address it right away, it would come back out eventually. It always did.

After talking with June, I was able to work through my fear of losing him again, and realizing that some things were out of my control, I was not to blame for, yet again, another man's actions. We also determined it would be a good idea for Edward and I to go to Seth's grave, but decided it would be better to go after the election.

We were planning to travel to Forks for Thanksgiving. I asked Edward if he would go with me then, since Montesano was only an hour from Forks. He agreed. But of course, I knew he would do anything for me, just like I would do anything for him.

The next few weeks flew by as I was also extremely busy at work gearing up for the election and Harper was having word explosion at home. She went from saying a few things, or stringing together a few words to full-blown sentences. I was astonished and it was amazing what a little person she was becoming. Luckily, the whole incident with Peter didn't disrupt her life too much. She hardly noticed except for that Daddy had a "boo-boo" and couldn't swing her around for a while. Nevertheless she managed to tear around the condo at warp speed most nights.

Our condo was repaired and we were able to move back only a few days after the incident. We stayed with Carlisle and Esme, but once it was fixed, we rearranged a bit to give it a new feel. I think we both felt a bit uncomfortable after Peter was killed there. But for now, we made do, it was still our home and we couldn't let his memory tarnish it. We discussed buying a house near Rose and Emmett's or Jasper and Alice's after the election and just the thought of a real home with Edward and Harper made me smile.

On the eve of the election Edward was pacing nervously in the living room as he talked on the phone with Embry. Embry stepped in seamlessly, and even brought his new beau with him to assist in coordinating the campaign. He apparently met Jared the weekend after he returned from the Women's Leadership event and he "just knew" he was the one. Jared had been working on a campaign in Delaware, and the candidate was leading by more than twenty points so he decided to join EB and come out to Washington.

We got the chance to meet them for drinks one night at Murphy's and even Kate, Garrett, Angela and Ben joined us. It was like college, and about ten Jameson and Ginger's and a hundred Irish songs later I had the worst hangover in years, and also one of the best nights in a long time. Luckily, some things never change.

Edward clicked off his call and continued pacing.

"Edward, what are you so nervous about? Your father is up by seventeen points."

"I know, I just, I don't know."

"Is something else bothering you?"

He looked at me intently then and shrugged. "No."

"Liar."

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow." He muttered.

"Okay…"

Something was going on, but I wasn't going to push him on it.

*&^%$#

The next morning was November 6. Election Day.

I was always giddy with excitement on Election Day. Call it the nerd in me, or the politico, but it was the culmination of sometimes years of work put into a campaign. I loved going to the voting booth and wearing my "I voted" sticker all day long. I also loved going to a results party and watching the numbers come in for different campaigns across the country. It was only a mid-term election, so it wouldn't be as exciting as a presidential, but it was fun all the same. I could only imagine what it would be like when we would be awaiting results for Edward.

Alice's parents agreed to watch their kids and Harper so that Jasper and Alice and Edward and I could attend the events that night. We all decided to splurge and get rooms at the Fairmont. Carlisle's likely celebration was planned for the Fairmont and it looked like Jasper was going to win re-election as well, so we thought it would be fun to fully experience the festivities.

I woke up first to hit the treadmill and then left to vote at 8:00 before coming home to take Harper to the Tower with me. Edward was still fidgety as he kissed me good-bye and darted out the door to go do a "press vote" with his father. He and Emmett planned to vote alongside Carlisle and Esme this year, since it was his father's last term.

The day was crazy, even at CARE we were watching exit polls and ordered tons of food for the conference room where we kept CNN running. Someone even had Starbucks delivered up for us, specific to how each of us took our coffee. I was nervous and excited and overjoyed to be a part of it. It was so much different when your likely future father-in-law was the one up for re-election.

At 5:00 I made my way downstairs to pick up Harper and go over to Jasper and Alice's to change. I hauled in my overnight bag, Harper's overnight bag, and tried to hold Harps' hand as we made our way up the steps. Edward was planning to meet us at the Fairmont, but insisted Eleazar pick us up to bring us over and check our bags in for us.

Once again, Alice didn't disappoint with my dress. She ordered it specifically for me and it was perfect. It was a shiny navy blue strapless gown. It gathered at the bust and then fell in tiers down the length of my body. I knew Edward would love the color and, because it was blue, I was giving a little tip to the Dems on Election Day. I put on my pendant and my bracelet with it, along with some simple diamond earrings and I was ready to go.

By the time we reached the Fairmont at 7:00 it was chaos. There were reporters and campaign volunteers everywhere and election coverage was being projected on a large screen on one side of the ballroom. The polls were closed out east, so a ton of races were already being called. The polls in Washington closed in an hour and most likely, Carlisle's race would be called soon after.

I walked in to the chaos and tried to find Edward. I ordered a drink at the bar and scanned the crowd for him. Instead EB found me and we chatted and sipped our Jameson's close to the bar. Just as I was about to order another and go look for Edward, I felt a tingling sensation all over my body.

"It looks like you could use _another _drink?" His velvety voice chuckled into my ear. It was just like the first night we met.

I spun around and couldn't help the knowing smile that spread across my face and the warmth that emanated from my body as I took him in.

Good God, the man was like sex incarnate in his tuxedo. His hair was in perfect disarray and my mind instantly flooded with images of what I could do to him. Of what I _had_ done to him. I smiled playfully and EB gave me a wink and walked off.

I turned and leaned in and whispered seductively in Edward's ear. "Actually I was hoping I might get a really _stiff_ drink."

He laughed out loud, obviously remembering my little quip from our first night.

"Well then, you better be ready to put that hollow leg to good use." He bantered back.

I laughed and he bent down to give me a sweet kiss and wrapped his arm around me. I saw his eyes drinking me in, and dart to the pendant around my neck. He swallowed and bent down.

"Love, you look absolutely sensational tonight, breathtaking." He whispered in my ear and kissed just below it, his breath tickling down along my neck.

I blushed and looked up at him. "So do you."

"C'mon, why don't we step outside for a bit." He smiled at me mischievously.

Just like the night of the Fundraiser, we made our way to the courtyard, but this time under much different circumstances. Edward grabbed our drinks and set them on the bench.

"Dance with me Love." He held out his hand.

"There's no music playing Edward." He stopped and listened to something intently, and before I knew it, a familiar Frank Sinatra tune came on from the orchestra.

I just shook my head at him and smiled and stepped into his embrace.

*&^%$#

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I looked down at Bella and reveled in the feeling of having her in my arms. So many images came to mind, the night we first swayed together at the bar, the night we first danced together here, the night we danced at Canlis when I told her I loved her for the first time. Every night I would wake up and just watch her sleep in the moon light like the light that shone down on us now.

The day had been crazy, but I had it all planned out for a while. I knew she could tell I was lying to her last night when I told her I was just nervous about the election. Really, I was nervous about the proposal going off without a hitch.

We frequently discussed getting married _after_ the election. However, I thought after the ordeal with Peter, we needed some time to ourselves to regroup. Then thought of the idea to do it _on _election day.

Now I just had to get her to give me_ her_ vote.

Not that I thought she would say no. I just wanted it all to go off without a hitch.

I employed EB, Rose and Alice to help me out. I decided to re-create a few things from our first nights together: the night we met, the night we reunited, and the night I told her I loved her.

I ordered coffees for everyone in her office, really only wanting Bella to get hers, but Rose got everyone else's.

Alice bought her a blue dress, so similar in color to the one she wore to Canlis and the shirt she wore the night we met.

I made sure to have Eleazar pick her up and bring them to the Fairmont. Then I disappeared and had EB entertain her while she sipped her first drink.

I stood across the room and just stared at her. She was exquisite, radiant. The color of the blue contrasted perfectly with the alabaster of her skin and the dress flowed down her gorgeous body like a waterfall. I took in her mahogany hair and her rich chocolate brown eyes and then let my eyes focus on her luscious pouty lips and the way she cocked her head when she laughed and just smiled. I couldn't believe she was mine. She was so beautiful, inside and out.

I was still nervous as hell though as I made my way over with her second drink. But she joined along and made me laugh, and the wittiness I loved about her from the first night came out to play.

Of course my dick about jumped out of my pants when she said the "stiffer" comment and just like the first night I was shocked and laughed at her response.

I could still feel the electricity pulsating between us. It was like I was drawn to her, magnetized by her mere presence. If anything it had grown stronger the longer we were together. I could only hope that it would continue to be that way as we shared our lives together.

So I offered for us to go outside to the courtyard and asked her to dance. This time not fearing that she was going to leave me, but knowing that everything in my world was right in front of me. I wanted Harper to be a part of it, but decided against using my original plan because it was marked with a sad day. Instead, I would save the other gifts for Christmas and have Harper present them to her then.

Tonight was going to be a culmination of so many of the moments when I literally fell in love with her over and over again.

"Love, you remember the last time we danced here?"

"Mmmhmm." She laid her head on my chest and I just swayed with her in my arms.

"You remember you were afraid, that I wouldn't want you; that I wouldn't want Harper and you were worried about being with a Senator's son?" I asked.

She turned her head up to me then with a puzzled look on her face. "I was so stupid then. I can't believe I tried to deny my feelings for you."

I stroked my hand through her hair, feeling the silky waves as I gained some steam to do what I had been thinking about since practically the moment we met.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, I have known my feelings for you all along, since the moment I saw you in the Starbucks, to the night I told you I loved you." I put my hands over her face then and kissed her lightly.

"Bella, I knew that first night we danced here, that you were meant for me. And I wanted you then. As I said then, I want you, all of you, including Harper and anything else. I love you, more than anything in the world and you have given me the greatest gift ever in Harper. I love her so much and I already consider her my daughter too."

Her eyes welled up in tears and I could see the emotion playing across her face.

I stepped back and reached into my pocket and then grabbed her hands in mine and got down on one knee.

She gasped and one hand flew over her mouth as she looked down at me.

I gave her my patented smirk, and took a deep breath.

"Bella, you are the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you. I know it won't be easy at times, being with me because of this public life, but I promise I will always love you, and always protect you and our family. And I would be honored to have you by my side for the rest of my life as the mother to our children and as my wife." I paused. "Bella will you marry me?"

I flipped open the box that held my grandmother's ring and she gasped again. Huge droplets of tears fell down her face and she whispered the words I had been dying to hear.

"Yes…Yes, Edward I will marry you." She whispered as the tears streamed down her face.

I slipped the ring on her finger and in a flash I swept her in my arms and spun her around. I set her back down and kissed her with everything I had in me, our lips moving in a rhythm that was only ours. It wasn't hurried or lustful; it was a pure connection between our souls, bringing us together with the fire of recognition like they had so many months before.

I held her to me and just gazed at her in the moonlight. She was perfect for me, but not because of her political affiliations or connections or background. She was perfect for me because she was her: beautiful, intelligent, witty, fiery, caring, compassionate, and so much more. I couldn't wait to start my life with her.

Suddenly, there was a cheer from inside and I knew my father's race had probably been called.

I sighed as I stared into her beautiful face and cupped it in my hands.

"We should probably head back in. Or else they will come looking for us. They'll think we snuck off or something." I kissed her lightly again and she hummed.

"Mmmm, can we, you look so dashing in that tux, I just want to go celebrate with my fiancée." She smirked.

"Later love, we will have plenty of time for that in the suite." I whispered seductively and she flashed me a wicked grin. I brushed my lips lightly to hers one more time and we straightened out our clothes.

"You know, there are going to be a lot of disappointed Democrats in there." She teased.

"Really, why's that?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Because Seattle's most eligible bachelor is officially off the market." She smirked.

I barked out a laugh and then I pulled her back into my arms. "Love, I was off the market the first night I met you." I whispered, and leaned down to give her a long tender kiss.

She sighed into my lips and wrapped her arms around my waist. It _was_ official, she said "yes." Not that I was really worried, but I couldn't wait to make her my wife.

Just then I got an idea. I knew she would probably not want to do it, because she hated to be the center of attention. But I wanted to let the world know she was mine.

"C'mon Love, we have an announcement to make." I grabbed her hand and started to walk inside but she stopped and jerked me back.

"Edward? What? Here? Now?" She looked at me incredulously.

"Now is as good of a time as any. Besides, you better get used to it; you are marrying the Senator's son after all." I winked at her and she just rolled her eyes and followed me inside.


	28. Chapter 27 From Here, Forward

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 27: From Here, Forward**

**Edward Cullen**

Election Day.

I always loved Election Day. And now I love it even more.

Bella said she would marry me today.

Bella Swan is going to marry me! I felt like Will Ferrell in Anchorman when he shouts his feelings through the office.

I wanted to run around and shout it from the roof tops.

_Wait I kind of already did that? _

I smirked as I thought of our announcement only a few minutes after my father's speech. He gave us a toast on stage.

Bella blushed.

It was gorgeous.

_Because you're a fucking pansy now Cullen and you think everything is cute or gorgeous._

I really didn't care though. We spent the rest of the evening dancing, drinking, mingling and accepting congratulations from friends and family. Alice about burst my ear drums when she practically tackled us as we came off the stage. Rosalie was a little more subdued but shot questions left and right, it was like fielding from a throng of hungry reporters.

Emmett of course gave me shit about "the old ball and chain." Jasper and my father just offered their congratulations.

But the worst was my mother. Dear God, the woman was crying like a child and kept kissing me on the cheek and hugging me. And then she would turn to Bella. And then back and start all over again. I had to tell her I wasn't five anymore and she couldn't be doing that shit in public. She of course slapped my arm playfully and said she was my mother and she could do whatever she wanted.

_Unfortunately true._

I looked across the room just then and saw our clothes strewn about. After we left the celebration, more like snuck away, we barely made it in the door. I could see the destruction; it was like the path of a tornado from the door. Shoes, dress, tie, shirt, pants and then a moved TV, a tipped over coffee table, bed sheets on the floor, clothes on a lamp shade. I thought back to our celebration of the engagement and couldn't help but wish Bella was off the damn phone with her mother already.

_We snuck away from the party, giggling and laughing as we jumped in the elevator. _

_I grabbed her waist and pressed her into the side of the elevator and ground myself into her. Her hands clutched the lapels of my jacket and I moved my lips along her jaw bone and tickled her with my nose. She shivered and worked her hands under my jacket and pulled me in closer to her. _

"_Jesus love, you're so fucking sexy in that dress, I can't wait to get my hands on you." _

"_Baby, we better save this for the room, we don't want any more public displays of affection." She said as she nibbled on my lip and tried to steady herself. _

_I bent down and took her earlobe in my teeth and smirked. "Says the exhibitionist." She moaned and her hands ran down my back under my jacket. _

"_You could have stopped me…" Her lips made her way to my neck and I knew she was playing along now. _

"_And miss out on that… not a chance." I growled into her ear and pulled her into my erection again and she whimpered. _

"_God, Edward, I want you so much." She tugged on my lip then and the elevator doors opened._

_I grabbed her hand and all but sprinted down the hallway. Before I could open the door she pressed herself into my back and ran her hands along my shoulders. _

_I flung open the door and turned around and picked her up bridal style and she squealed. _

"_Edward! Your shoulder!" _

_I walked in the room and practically threw her on the edge of the table holding the TV causing it to wobble and turn. I crashed my lips to hers and she groaned as I stepped in between her legs and instantly thrust her hips into me. Her hands were all over my body working feverishly to undo my tie. _

"_I don't care Love. Nothing is going to hurt in a few minutes." I said as I hurriedly began to unzip her dress. My mouth locked to hers as our tongues battled for dominance. _

"_Only a few minutes?" She said coyly between heated kisses. _

_I growled again and lifted her up and in a flash unzipped her dress. She stood up and pushed her hands into me and the dress fell to the floor and she threw off my jacket. Her lips never left mine, and I was back on her in an instant. _

"_I think you know that's not the case. But don't worry, this, will only be round one, I am going to take my time with you later." I said as I bit down on the juncture of her neck and then licked it and she shuddered against me, the vibration causing me to become insanely hard. _

_Then finally I looked down at what she was wearing. _

_It was as black and white corset with garters and stockings. _

"_Jesus Christ woman!" I groaned and my hands immediately found her breasts, spilling out the top and she pulled my head down to her. I began to undo the ties to release her perfect breasts and then I bent down and took her pert nipple in my mouth, she moaned and she reached down and undid my belt. _

_But I never heard it hit the floor. _

_The next thing I knew it was around my neck and she was pulling me back into her, knocking the TV over further and causing me to fall on top of her._

"_Fuck. Edward, I want you. Take me." _

_I crashed my lips to hers again and lifted her up and she bucked into me. Her move caused me to stumble and I knocked over the coffee table. _

"_Fuck Bella. I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before." I growled, partially from the pain in my shin and partially from the intense throbbing in my groin. _

_She bit down on my shoulder then and worked her tongue up my neck. "Promise?" _

"_Is that a challenge?" I smirked into her neck as I ran my teeth along her collarbone. _

_She wiggled against me again and I felt us hit the bed. _

"_I don't know Mr. Cullen, what do you think?"_

_In a second I lifted her up and tossed her on the bed and she squealed again. But she was like a tiger. She crawled back over kneeling on the bed and ferociously undoing my buttons. I finished undoing her corset and tossed haphazardly across the room. Her lips and her hands were all over my chest and then she ran her hand up my length outside my pants. _

_I groaned and my hands were on her breasts and I pinched her nipple and she yelped and I pulled her into me. I tipped her head back and worked my way up her neck to her ear with my lips. _

"_I think…I accept…soon to be Mrs. Cullen." With that I pushed her on the bed and dropped my pants and my boxers in one fell swoop. _

_She was splayed before me in nothing but her panties, stockings and a pair of five inch stilettos. _

_I crawled up her body like a hunter closing in on its prey. Without notice, I grabbed onto her panties and ripped them off her body and she gasped and then gave me a smoldering look and bit her lip. _

"_I liked those." _

"_I like them better off." I said as I bent down forcefully spread her legs with my hands. I didn't wait, I just plunged my tongue into her and she thrust back. _

"_Fuck. Edward." _

_I pulled off for just a second. "That's what I'm going to do, I am going to make you scream my name." I said as I replaced my tongue with my fingers and she cried out again, her hands gripping the bed sheet and her eyes closed, head thrown back. _

_Then I noticed the belt next to us on the bed and without thinking grabbed it in my hand. I removed my fingers and she whimpered and I kissed and licked my way up her body as she squirmed beneath me. But I kept the belt hidden behind my back. _

_Finally I grabbed her hands in one of mine, and in a flash I bound them with the belt. Her eyes shot open and she gave me a wicked smile, letting me know she was all too willing to play along. _

_I worked my way to her pulse point, and roughly massaged her breasts. I could feel her heaving beneath me and I slowly made my way back down her body to her warm center. _

_I slowly teased her nub and plunged two fingers into her and she moaned again. "Fuck, baby, please." She looked at me with dark eyes. Before she could say another word I removed my fingers and drove into her. _

"_Ah! Edward!" I could feel her clenching around me and I growled, trying to keep my composure. I steadied and then drove into her again. _

"_Is this what you want Isabella?" _

"_Fuck, yes, Edward, fuck me!" I didn't let her come down as I thrust into her again and again and she screamed out in pleasure. Her legs locked around me and her heels dug into my back. I ran my hands up her body, across her flat stomach and to her breasts which were bouncing with the force of my thrusts. _

_The bed was shaking and I had driven us all the way to the top, the bed sheets moving with our rhythm. She was groaning and moaning and bucking against me. _

_Then I pulled out and flipped her over and moved us to the head board. I grabbed her around her waist and spread her legs and leaned down to her ear. _

"_Hold on tight Love." She shuddered and I bit down on her shoulder and plunged myself into her again. _

"_Jesus Christ Edward." She clutched the headboard and it thumped against the wall. _

"_Fuck Bella, you're so fucking sexy." I pounded into her again and again and sat back to take her in. Her perfect ass in my hands and I pulled my hand back and smacked it to her ass and then rubbed it. _

"_Fucking A!" She screamed and then thrashed back into me and squeezed herself around me. I growled and drove into her deeper and grabbed on to her shoulders for leverage. The headboard was thumping in time with my thrusts over and over. _

_Then I turned her slightly and slipped one leg between mine and the other over my hip. _

"_God. Edward, I'm so close." She cried out and I ran my hand down her neck and her side and to her clit as I teased her. I drove into her again, barely holding off my release. _

"_You want me to make you come?"_

"_Fuck yes. Please." She was gripping the headboard and I pulled all the way out and dived in again. _

"_Ah. Edward." _

_Barely able to take it anymore, the sounds of her screaming my name and her warm, perfect body around me I rubbed her furiously as I drove into her. _

"_Yes, yes….Oh my fucking…Jesus Christ…Edward!" She came hard, pulling me into her and convulsing around me. _

"_Fuck, Bella!" I yelled out, my body going limp as fire shot through my veins._

_I dropped her leg and collapsed down next to her, pulling her down with me. I was dazed and panting and my heart was pounding like I just ran a marathon. I could feel her heaving next to me and we lay there spent._

_I reached up and untied the belt and rubbed her wrists. Then I moved my hand slowly down to caress her ass where I slapped her. _

"_Are you alright Love?" _

_She was panting as well and trying to catch her breath when finally she steadied. _

"_To use your own words babe…that was fucking awesome." _

_I chuckled and squeezed her against me as we lay there satiated and happy._

Just then I heard the water running and I looked down.

Yup. Fucking hard again. That woman was going to be the death of me.

_But what a way to go._

I jumped up and sprinted for the bathroom and poked my head inside. She was slipping her robe off and I groaned and she turned her head and gave me a devious smile.

"Want to join me?" She smirked.

"Definitely."

*&^%$#

I lay there running my fingers through Bella's hair and staring into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"When do you want to start?" I whispered.

"Um…I don't know. On the honeymoon?" She said tentatively.

_If only she knew. _

"Love, I would be fine with starting right now." I grinned at her.

"Mr. Cullen you are insatiable." She slapped my chest playfully.

"Well when I have the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the world in my bed, and she will soon be my wife, I can't help it."

She blushed and I kissed her, but I decided to get serious again.

"Really though, I want to start trying as soon as possible." I gently brushed my lips to hers.

"Well when do you want to get married?"

"Also, as soon as possible." I said and she chuckled. "How much time do you think we need to put it all together?"

Her brows furrowed, "a few months maybe. I am sure Alice will help, and she's like a hummingbird on speed when it comes to planning a wedding." She joked.

"How about after Christmas, before things get too crazy. Then we can vacation somewhere warm while it's cold here." I suggested.

"Mmmm. I like the sound of that." She kissed me tenderly.

"So January?"

"January." She agreed.

"Then back to my original question…" I smirked at her.

"Well, I will have to go off the pill, and it usually takes a few months for things to regulate and you're supposed to have one before you try to get pregnant."

"Damn, that means I'm going to have to…" I pouted.

"Yup." She smirked again. "Don't worry, we can think of it as practicing." She winked.

"Well then by all means, we better start practicing now…_Ms. Soon to be Bella Cullen_."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I." I pressed my lips to her and we lost ourselves yet again.

*&^%$#

The next morning we walked hand-in-hand down to the campaign brunch. The party the night before was more of a celebration for the entire staff of volunteers, workers and Democratic Party officials; but the brunch was something my parents put on for all of the paid staff. Essentially that includes the staff who up to two years ago gave up other jobs simply to help my father get re-elected.

I bent down and kissed Bella behind her ear and she looked up at with me with a breathtaking smile. I squeezed her hand and walked over to greet my father and mother.

My mother was still giddy with joy from the night before and I decided it would be best to steer clear of her for a while.

Bella and I walked over to a table to join EB, Jared, Rose and Emmett. We chatted as the server brought our food and I couldn't help but steal secret glances at Bella and secret touches.

"So, when are you two going to get hitched?" Emmett asked.

"We were thinking January." I answered.

"Wow, so soon? There's going to be so much to do." Rosalie said.

"I don't want it to be a big affair…" Bella said, but before she could even get the words out Rose and Emmett both started laughing and EB and Jared began to protest.

"_Wait til Momma Cullen hears that." Emmett guffawed. _

"_Good luck." Rosalie said._

"_Not a big affair, but Tinkerbell you are getting married!" EB exclaimed._

"_You have to have it at the Fairmont!" Jared piped in._

"Stop!" Bella said abruptly.

They all looked at her sheepishly. I had seen that look I knew I didn't like to be on the receiving end of it. But I just sat back and smirked and watched her handle it.

"First of all. I have been married before, and did the whole big church thing. Not going there again." She shot a look at EB.

"Second of all, I realize that we will have to do something big, but I thought we could split it up a bit." She looked at Emmett.

"And lastly, we are going to have it at the Fairmont, at least part of it." She said with finality.

Everyone grew quiet and then the entire table broke out in snickers, myself included.

"What?" She shot everyone a look.

"You. I love it when fierce Bella comes out to play." Rosalie said.

"Well get used to it." She shrugged and popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I particularly like fierce Bella myself, especially last night."

She winked at me and I smirked.

We proceeded to calm down the crazies with our plans for the wedding. After deciding that we wanted to have it in January, we figured out a compromise on the whole big versus small wedding thing. I knew we would have to invite an absolute fuck load of people, but she didn't feel comfortable giving our vows in front of people she had never even met.

We were going to have a private ceremony at Canlis with only family and close friends, followed by an intimate dinner. Then we would have a large reception at the Fairmont with heavy hors d'oeuvres for the political, business and other friends and acquaintances I was sure we would have to invite.

I still remembered Emmett and Rose's wedding, they had to have it at the convention center to fit all the people. Of course EB and Rose were concerned about getting the invitations out and getting everything together. I could care less, I just wanted to be married to Bella and I agreed with her that if we had to do the public reception then I wanted a private ceremony.

"Any dates in particular?" EB asked with a glint in his eye.

"Well, something that works for both Canlis and the Fairmont, but at least most people don't get married in January so it shouldn't be too difficult." Bella shrugged.

"How about my birthday." EB offered. "January 8th."

"I know when your birthday is…" Bella grumbled. "Why would you want me to have it on your birthday?"

"Because that's the first night you two actually met." He said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" I was puzzled by his assertion.

"Tinkerbell, don't you remember when we went to the Governor's inauguration?" Bella nodded.

"Well Mr. Man Candy over there couldn't take his eyes off of you and bought you a drink. But you were too chicken shit to stand by the bar because you were afraid you would get caught drinking underage." He snickered and Emmett snorted, I am sure, at his nickname for me. I had learned EB was very…_forward._

"It was my birthday that night." He added.

"Oh my God you have to be kidding me." Bella gasped and started laughing. I looked at her and then just shook my head. I thought back to the first day we spent together after we reunited. How we both remembered seeing each other at the inauguration, but couldn't place it for the longest time. All the crazy misses over the years and here we were.

"Well Love, if it works, I think January 8th it is." I smiled at her and pulled her into me and kissed her lightly. She held it longer than planned and I couldn't help but get into it a bit.

"Ahem…some of us are still eating here." Emmett piped in. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and the rest of us burst out laughing.

January 8th, in two short months, she would be my wife, and I couldn't bother to wipe the cheesy ass smile off my face for the rest of the day.

*&^%$#

Over the next few weeks Bella and I slipped into our new routine. It was great being able to be home with her every night. Bella set to the task of planning the wedding and of course with Alice and Rosalie's help, booked the venues, had invitations, a guest list, food, the reception hors d'oeuvres, and about a million other things already set.

_I honestly don't think Alice sleeps. Like ever. _

She would even call me and fire off a thousand questions in a matter of twelve seconds, to which I would rapid fire back "yes, no, maybe, no, yes, yes, no, two, no, four, yes, 989."

The last one was the number of guests we invited. Seriously.

I think we should elope.

_Sometimes it fucking sucks to be a Cullen._

But the best part of the last few weeks, was that Bella and I were house hunting. We both felt strange being in the condo after everything that happened with Peter. And tonight our realtor called us with a home that had just gone on the market, and we were going to look at it.

Bella insisted she wanted to be close to either Jasper and Alice or Emmett and Rosalie. However, on our other walk throughs we couldn't find the one that just…fit. Finally, I suggested we look at some places in between the two. Ironically, it appeared that, for once, I was right.

We walked in to the beautifully refurbished classic Tudor and Bella's eyes instantly lit up. It had high arching ceilings and a large winding staircase open to the foyer. There was a large study, with floor to ceiling bookshelves and a sitting area that bowed into the windows. It had four large bedrooms, one of which was a master suite with a huge Jacuzzi tub.

_I could only imagine how we could use that…let the baby-making begin._

The yard was private and secluded; it was surrounded by trees and had a partially covered patio, perfect for Harper to run around in. But what sold it for Bella was the state of the art kitchen with Viking appliances. I could tell she loved it by the way she ran her hands down the corian counter tops and sighed.

I looked around the house and I could imagine Harper and other kids running around chasing each other like Emmett and I used to do. My favorite part of the home was the giant home theater in the basement set with a bar and room for all things manly. I could imagine curling up with Bella and watching a movie or having our friends and family over for a big game. There was even a room in the basement for a home gym.

I thought back to only eight months ago. I never thought I would want this, the big family home with all the amenities and the thought of coming home at night to my beautiful wife and kids.

But I did want it; I wanted it all because it was with Bella. I was completely ready to spend the rest of my life with her. The one good thing that came from the entire ordeal with Peter was that it pushed us more together than anything. We were closer and I think it made us both realize just how much we could have lost.

We told the realtor to draw up an offer and both stood there grinning like idiots.

"Did we really just offer to buy our first house?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Love, I think we did." I smiled at her and hugged her to me in what was soon to be, hopefully, our living room.

"Can't you just see it, Christmases and birthdays right here." She burrowed into my chest and sighed.

"Yeah, I can see it. I can see it all Love." I ran my fingers through her hair and held her closer.

"I love you Edward." She looked up at me under her thick lashes.

"I love you too, Bella, you have made me the happiest man in the world and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you."

I leaned down and kissed her tenderly, the first of many in our new home.

*&^%$#

We drove down the windy road with rain pouring over the windshield. Harper was bouncing in the backseat singing along to the DVD we put on and I held Bella's hand.

She finally got a new car not long after the incident with Peter and I suggested she get a little bit bigger for car for any future "additions" we might have. So there we were in Bella's new Audi Q7 heading to Forks for Thanksgiving.

But she was tense, and I knew why. It wasn't because of Thanksgiving or the wedding planning or work. We were going to see Seth and I knew she was nervous about it.

I just wanted to be there for her. It should seem strange to think of going to a grave as going to see a person, but for me, it was the only place to see him. I never met him; I had no connection to him other than Bella and Harper. Yet, I wanted to go with her and I wanted to tell him, wherever he may be, that I would always love her and Harper and always take care of them.

By the time we pulled into Charlie and Renee's, the sun was peeking through the clouds but the wind was blowing up the fall leaves. We left Seattle in the morning, but with the holiday traffic, the drive took longer this time. We planned to drop off Harper and then continue to Montesano so we could be back by nightfall. It was completely out of the way, but we didn't want to burden Jasper and Alice with bringing her down. And I think Bella needed the time to prepare for the visit.

I stepped out to unbuckle Harper and she practically jumped out of the seat at me.

"Daddy! See Papa Charwe and Gamma Nee!"

"Yup Harps, we're staying at Papa Charlie and Grandma Renee's. C'mon little bud, grab Buddy and let's go inside." I started calling her little bud somehow over the last few weeks. Maybe because Bella said she was starting to take after my mannerisms, nevertheless she seemed to like it and giggled whenever I did.

Bella smiled at us, but it didn't reach her eyes, as we strode to the house and Renee all but jumped us the second we walked in.

"Gamma!" Harper wiggled out of my arms and Renee gave her a big hug.

"How's my angel? Do you want a cookie? Aunt Emily brought over some chocolate chip cookies."

"Yeah!" Harper clapped and Renee set her down and she took off for the kitchen. I couldn't believe how much she had changed and grown since the first time I met her. She wasn't so much of a baby anymore, but a little person, talking and running and playing. I could hear her little charm bracelet clinking as she ran off.

When I gave her the Cullen crest charm the day after the election, Bella cried and Harper loved it. I told Bella regardless, I was going to adopt Harper, but I would leave the decision of changing her name up to her. I knew she was still thinking about it seriously and wanted to talk to Jasper about it as well. I considered Harper my daughter either way, although deep down, I hoped that someday she would officially be a Cullen.

I turned back to Bella and she had a look of hesitation on her face. But Renee noticed as well and stepped forward and gave her a hug and then put her face in her hands.

"You two better get going if you want to be back for dinner. Jazz and Alice will be here around 6:00." Renee gave her a sad smile and Bella nodded.

"Go. This will be a good thing. It's time." She said finally and gave her one last hug.

I nodded at Renee and grabbed Bella's hand and walked over to open the passenger side door for her.

"Love, are you ok?" I asked as I got in the driver's side.

"Yeah." She blew out a breath. "Ok, let's get going."

I nodded and gave her a quick kiss and started the car and backed out to make the drive to Montesano.

*&^%$#

**BELLA SWAN**

The drive to Montesano was quiet. Edward didn't say much and he didn't try to make light conversation or even change the subject. He could tell I needed the quiet and the peace of mind to prepare. Instead, he just held my hand and gave me a squeeze and a small smile every now and then.

I looked into the back seat at the empty car seat. I debated on bringing Harper, but I thought she was too young to understand. I also didn't know how I would react going to his grave for the first time. I didn't want to scare her; thus, I decided we should just go alone this time.

I looked down at my engagement ring as it sparkled in the light. It was unbelievably beautiful, and when I found out the story behind it, I was even more astounded that Edward would give me something so precious. Then to give Harper the charm, essentially welcoming her into his family, I cried instantly. I knew how much he cared and loved us and how devoted he was to us.

I knew with all my heart that I was completely in love with Edward and ready to start our life together. But it was still hard to think of letting such a huge chapter in my life close. Seth had been a part of my life for over ten years. He gave me a beautiful, smart, funny little girl and he loved me unconditionally. He was a good man, and it tore at my heart to think that he would never meet her.

But the more I thought about Emmett's suggestion and talked it over with June; I knew they were both right. I needed to say good-bye. I needed to let him know that I was okay and we were going to be okay because we had Edward.

I directed Edward to the cemetery and to the spot on the top of a hill lined with several trees. I looked over to the tree under which his headstone lay. I drew a shaky breath and I could feel my chest constricting. I took another deep breath and squeezed Edward's hand harder.

"Do you want to go alone first?" He whispered.

"Um. I don't know." I pondered it for a moment. "No. I want you to come with me." I said.

"Ok."

I reached into the back to grab the flowers I bought in Seattle. They were red chrysanthemums. Seth always loved it when I wore red, and they were the same flowers we had at our wedding.

Edward walked around the side of the car and grabbed my hand. I took another deep breath and slowly walked over to Seth's headstone.

I just stood there. I wasn't sure how long, if it was seconds or minutes or an hour. But I couldn't speak, I didn't cry, I just stood there.

Finally I knelt down and wiped a few leaves off of the top of marble stone and lay the flowers in front of it.

"Seth…" I whispered and instantly tears flooded my eyes. I swallowed hard and continued.

"I miss you." I choked out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come before. It was so hard with you gone. I have so much to tell you." I let the tears fall and I wiped them away. I could feel Edward's presence, but somehow I knew he stepped back and was giving me this time with Seth.

"Seth, we have a daughter. Her name is Harper Ray, just like we always talked about." I inhaled slowly. "She is so much like you. She's smart and funny and just so laid back and easy-going like you." I smiled at the thought.

"You would have loved her so much." The tears came harder now and I bit my lip and just let the emotion take over. I needed this; I needed to get it all out. I needed to tell him about her after all this time, after three years of bottling it up.

"She's two now. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I only found out the night you left us. I promise to bring her when she is a bit older. I know she won't understand it now. But I want her to know you; I want her to meet her father."

I drew a deep breath then and let it out slowly. I looked behind me and I saw Edward standing there watching me with glassy eyes and I gave him a small smile.

"Seth, I met someone and he's…he's wonderful, unbelievable really. And he's so good with Harper, he loves her like she's his own." I paused. "And I love him…so much." I sniffled, the tears subsiding.

"His name is Edward Cullen. Would you believe he's the Senator's son." I laughed lightly, like I was talking to my best friend again. Which I was. "We're getting married in January and we just bought a house, where Harper can run around in the back yard. I'm so happy. The happiest I have been since you left. I know you always wanted me to be able to move on and be happy…and it hasn't been easy…but, I want to let you know that I am now." My eyes grew wet again as I pondered my next words.

"That's why I had to come I had to tell you that I am ok, that we are ok. I had to tell you that Harper and I are living our lives and…" I blew out a breath. "I have to tell you good-bye."

I ran my hand down the cool stone again and a light breeze picked up ruffling the flowers. I bent down and kissed the stone and then pulled my wedding ring from my pocket. The ring I wore for over six years and then around my neck for another two. I placed it at the base of the headstone and sat back.

"I love you. I will always love you. Good-bye Seth." I whispered and stood up, wiping away the tears that streamed down my face.

Suddenly I felt warm arms around me and I welcomed the embrace. Edward just held me for an indeterminable amount of time until I turned and buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head and laid his head on mine.

Finally Edward cleared his throat and looked down at me. I looked up and gave him a small smile and I knew what he wanted to do.

He bent down and placed a hand on the stone.

"Seth, it's Edward. We've never met, but if we had, I am sure we would have been friends. I am sure you were a good man. And I know how much you loved Bella." He paused.

"I can't imagine not meeting my own daughter. But I promise you, I will treat Harper as if she is my own. In fact I already consider her part of my family. I just wanted you to know that." He took a deep breath.

"Bella is amazing, incredible, more than I ever could have dreamed of. She's my life, and I can't wait to marry her. I don't want to say thank you, because it's unfortunate that you were taken so suddenly. But I will say I am grateful for her every day and I thank you, for loving her as I do, and for Harper."

He stood up then and stepped back. "I love Bella and Harper more than anything in the world. I would do anything for them. You have my word; I will love them and protect them every day of my life."

I walked forward and grabbed his hand and he pulled me into his arms once again. I took a final breath and stepped back and pulled him towards the car. I felt cleansed, the sadness and the anger of the way he was taken melted away in those moments. I finally felt whole, for the first time in three years.

We walked back to the car in silence, when all of a sudden I looked up and stopped abruptly.

Under a tree next to us was Leah Clearwater.

Edward stiffened and I just stared at her.

However, she seemed…different than the last time I saw her, she wasn't angry or mad, she seemed anxious.

At last she stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Hi Bella…can I uh…talk to you for a minute." She said nervously, glancing back and forth between us.

I turned and nodded my head at Edward.

"I'll be by the car if you need me." He shot Leah a look and stepped away.

"He doesn't like me very much huh?" She said and sighed. "Can't say as I blame him."

I didn't know what to say to her. I wasn't sure what she wanted.

She inhaled deeply and began before I could ask her. "I called your parents house, I was hoping you would be home for the holiday and your Mom said you came down here."

I nodded.

"Bella, I just wanted to talk to you…about the way I acted. I never should have come up to Seattle and said those things to you. I just…" She trailed off and her eyes settled on Seth's grave. "I miss him so much sometimes."

"Why? I mean, why did you do it?"

She exhaled. "I know I haven't been very nice to you. And I should have found out the true story behind everything in the article, but…I was jealous and angry…I wasn't thinking clearly." She shook her head and looked down.

I was baffled. Jealous? What could she be jealous about? "I don't understand."

She fidgeted in front of me and wrung her hands. "Bella, I have always been jealous of you. Seth and I were only sixteen months apart and we were always super close growing up. He was the only one there for me when I got pregnant with Quil. I was only nineteen and Quil's father ran off. I didn't have anyone. My Mom was pissed at me, my Dad was pissed at me and they withdrew. Seth was the only one there for me. But, I wasn't able to finish my degree and pursue the things I wanted to and so I pushed Seth to get his." She blew out a breath.

"Then you came along, and completely consumed his world. We were never as close after that. I felt like I lost him then too; like I had no one. And I blamed you for him not going to medical school and us growing apart. But mostly I think I was jealous of what you had since Quil's father was never in the picture."

I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe after all this time, over thirteen years of knowing her, Leah was _apologizing_ to me? I just stared at her in disbelief.

"So when I saw the article in the paper, I was pissed. I was jealous that you apparently moved on and especially when I saw who you moved on with…I thought you forgot Seth, even though he had given you everything and you took him from me." She shrugged. "I know it was stupid and…I know it wasn't really like that."

I stepped forward and swallowed. "Leah, I could never forget Seth…But, I have to move on with my life. I loved your brother very much. I will always love him. But I love Edward and we are getting married and I need to have closure so I can live my life."

She nodded. "I understand that now. That's why I wanted to come see you…to apologize." She grimaced as she said the words. I knew how hard it had to be for her. If there was one thing I knew about Leah Clearwater it was how proud and tough she was. She never let her armor crack, but she was bearing herself before me.

So I did the only thing I could think of; what Seth would have wanted me to do. I stepped forward and gave her hug. She awkwardly returned it and we stood for a moment. I stepped back and just gave her a small smile.

"If you ever want to see Harper, just give me a call, you are always welcome. I would like her to know you and Quil." I said quietly.

"I would like that." She smiled and looked over at Seth's grave again.

"We better get going, we have a long drive back." I started. "It was good to see you Leah. Take care."

"You too."

And for once I actually felt like it was good to see her.

I walked over to the car and Edward pushed off the side where he had been standing.

"Everything okay?" He had a concerned look on his face.

"Great actually." I gave him a light kiss. "Let's get back to Forks so we can celebrate Thanksgiving. I have a lot to be thankful for this year."

He placed his hand on my cheek and gave me another tender kiss.

"Me too."

*&^%$#

By Christmas we closed on our new home, moved our things in from storage and picked out new items for the house. I was ecstatic. I loved my condo, but as soon as I saw the house, I absolutely fell in love with it. It was perfect. I could see Edward and I sitting by the fireplace sipping a glass of wine, or reading a book to Harper in the study. I could see our children playing in the backyard and having friends and family over in our huge new dining room and kitchen. It was everything I ever wanted and more, because I had it with Edward. Our first true home.

We were able to close early on the home because of the unfortunate real estate market, which was not so unfortunate for us. Instead of selling the condo, we decided to simply rent it out. When we first started looking at homes, I balked at the price range and areas Edward suggested.

But then I found out he had more money that God.

Like literally more money than God, and that was just in his trust fund. Not to mention the stock he held in Cullen Enterprises.

It was crazy to think that once we were married, I wouldn't have to be concerned with money anymore. But I was never one caught up on it anyhow.

Edward never acted like he had a lot of money. He worked long hours like everyone else and enjoyed the simple things like I did. So I never gave it much thought as to how much he was really worth.

I still insisted that I would pay for half of the mortgage and he rolled his eyes at me. To say we had an intense_ conversation_ about how to move forward with our money situation is a bit of an understatement. He knew I wanted to work and I wanted to contribute and he never suggested that I shouldn't.

As he mentioned, on more than one occasion, he had seen the wrath of "fiery Bella" at the Primary and decided he did _not _want to be on the receiving end of that. Still, however, he had some intense need to buy and do everything for me and the independent woman in me bucked against that. But he wouldn't take no for an answer this time.

"_Love, why won't you just let me buy the house. You already own the condo and you can take care of that. Deal?" _

A compromise; I could handle that. But I absolutely refused to let him buy me a new car. My new Q7 was coming straight out of my paycheck and when I shot him the "don't go there" look after he suggested it would be an "early wedding present" he snapped his mouth shut and didn't utter another peep.

On December 23rd we found ourselves in our new home surrounded by friends and family, both to celebrate the holiday early and as a housewarming party. Because we went to Forks for Thanksgiving, we were spending Christmas at Carlisle and Esme's. I decided, however, to have everyone over that night to see the new house.

I could hear the buzz of everyone around me. I loved having the space to have so many people over. I knew Edward loved it as well, especially the man cave in the basement where he and Emmett disappeared to almost immediately.

My parents, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Sam, Emily, Rosalie, a very pregnant and overdo Kate, Garrett, Angela and Ben along with all of the kids were milling about the house chatting and eating appetizers and simply enjoying the time off. Even EB and Jared and Tanya were planning to stop by later. Tanya apparently had a new boyfriend and according to Edward was head over heels for him. He and Tanya had become good friends after the whole Peter incident and I grew to respect her and like her as well.

I was pulling some hot artichoke dip out of the oven when Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bell, do you need any help?"

"I'm good Jazz, but thanks."

He leaned against the counter and sipped his beer and I could tell he was pondering something. Jasper always scrunched his eyebrows together and pursed his lips when he was trying to decide how to bring up a topic. It was the savvy politician's one tell, and I knew it all too well.

"Something going on Jazz?"

He blew out a breath and walked around to sit at the island. He patted the spot next to him and I tossed the mitts on the counter while I let the dip cool for a minute and walked over to sit by him.

"Bell, I just wanted to say…well… I'm proud of you."

I shook my head. "For what Jazz?"

"For how you have handled everything. Raising Harper, moving here, everything that has happened in the last few months…well, last few years actually."

"Oh."

He took another sip of his beer and set it on the counter and turned to look at me.

"Bell, I never told you this because I could see how much pain you were in, but I was worried. We all were. You weren't the same after Seth died for a long time, and I finally felt like I was getting my sister back these last few months. I think that is in large part due to Edward."

I smiled. He was right. I was happy and I knew it was because of Edward.

"He's a good man Jazz." I whispered.

"I know." He took another sip. "You're lucky you know. You've had two good men in your life."

"I know." I nodded and looked down. It was something I was amazed with all the time.

"When Seth was killed…" Jasper took on a dark look then. "I was so furious. I was hurt and angry and sad. I missed going to U-Dub games with him or just shooting the shit over a few beers. He was like the brother I never had."

"Jazz…" I whispered. I could feel my eyes well up. Jasper never got emotional, ever. He was always even keel.

"That's why I pursued the lawsuit so much. I was pissed as hell and I had to find a way to channel it. The grief, the anger, I put it all into getting back at Marconi." He sighed. "I'm sorry if I forced you into it. I realized later that I felt better after the settlement, but I knew you didn't."

"Jazz, you didn't force me into anything." I shook my head again.

"No, Bell, I need to say this. I am sorry for not being more attentive to what you needed in the early months. I know Alice was, but I should have been too. And I can't help but feel like some of the whole situation with Peter was partly my fault. Maybe if I hadn't been so relentless in going after Marconi then it wouldn't have caused him to do the things he did and have Peter take it out on you."

He swallowed. "I was so worried about you after Edward's accident and the incident with Peter. I couldn't help but think if something happened to him, how it would kill you. I would have felt completely at blame."

"No, Jazz. Stop." I put my hand on his face and turned him to look at me. "I've realized over the last few months, we couldn't have done anything about it. Regardless, Peter was jealous about the Senate seat, Marconi had his own issues. But the way they responded is by no means your fault." I squeezed his arm then and he nodded.

We sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of our friends and family around us.

"Well, I just want you to know I'm happy for you. Edward is really great for both of you. I can see how wonderful he is with Harper and I am so glad that you both have him in your lives." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Jazz. I'm really glad too." I gave him a hug and then sat back after a moment.

"Jazz there's something I have been meaning to ask you..." I trailed off.

"Shoot."

"Well, you know we have moved up the adoption and everything?" He nodded. "I had Jenks file the papers on October 12th and the petition hearing was a week ago so we are just waiting for the judge's order."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I am keeping it a secret though; I want to surprise Edward when it gets finalized. But I'm not sure what to do about Harper's name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward is the only father she has ever known, even though Seth is her biological father." I paused. "I guess I was wondering how come you never changed your name, even though you really considered Charlie your father."

"Ah." Jasper nodded knowingly and took a sip of his beer. "Well, Charlie didn't officially adopt me until I was ten, right after you were born. And by that point, I was old enough to know what was going on and Mom and Dad asked me if I wanted to change my name. It seemed like a big deal at the time to do it, so I said I was fine remaining a Whitlock." He stopped for a moment. "I kind of regretted it once I got older and I realized how important Charlie was to my life, but by then, I was used to my name and I figured everyone else was as well."

He blew out a breath then. "But, I'll admit part of the reason I didn't change it was because I wanted to prove my real father wrong."

"How so?" I was perplexed by his statement.

"I have always had political aspirations, as you well know." He smirked at me and I laughed. Jazz was Class President, Student Council President, pretty much an officer in every club he was ever in for as long as I can remember.

"And because of that, if I ever made it to become Governor or a Congressman, I wanted him to know just how well I did without him, in spite of him." He took another sip and thought for a moment. "It sounds trite now. Now that I'm older and I understand it. I do consider Charlie my father in every way possible and you and Emily my full-blooded sisters. Maybe it's my competitive nature or something, but I can't help but still feel that tinge of smugness you know."

I could understand that. I learned in talking to June that it was part of the reason I was so closed off after Seth died. Once I made the decision that I was going to raise Harper by myself, I wanted to prove to people that I could do it, that I was strong enough to do it on my own. It only showed how much Jasper and I were alike in a lot of ways.

"I can see that." I said and paused. Then I asked the million dollar question. "What do you think I should do with Harper?"

"I can't tell you that Bella." He said. "But think of it this way: what's holding you back from changing it?"

I furrowed my brow and pondered it. What was holding me back? Seth never met her, and she never met him. They had no emotional ties. Sue and Leah were never involved in her life. She considered Edward her father, Carlisle and Esme her grandparents and Rose and Emmett and their kids her Aunt and Uncle and cousins. For all intents and purposes, she was a Cullen as much as I would be once we were married.

"I guess the fact that it's the only thing tying either me or her to Seth."

"There are other ways to do that."

"True." He was right. There were other ways. And even though I thought I would never change her name, I wanted to now. I wanted to move forward as a family. If we had more kids, I wanted them all to have the same name.

Just then I heard a commotion in the other room and people shuffling about. Edward and Emmett came running upstairs from the basement and Garrett was frantically looking for his keys.

"What's going on?"

"Fucking hell, my water just broke all over your new rug." Kate screeched.

"Holy shit Kate you're in labor! Do you need me to call an ambulance or something?" I said abruptly running over to her.

"Aunt Bella you said a bad word." Avery chimed in. Crap forgot about the kids, but I seriously didn't care about swearing at a time like this.

"No Bella. Garret will take me to the hospital."

Emily and Sam were instantly by her side and Ben was trying to calm down Garrett and help him find their keys.

"Got em!" Ben yelled.

Kate hurried into her coat and Garrett and Edward helped her to their car as I followed close behind.

I gave her a quick hug to send them off. I was so excited for her, but I knew Kate, she would not want a big commotion. She didn't even want anyone at the hospital until after the baby was born. It was something she made very clear to everyone for the last few months.

"Good luck Katie, call me when little M gets here!" I closed her door for her and Garrett all but peeled out of our driveway and I watched as they drove away.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and bent down and whispered in my ear. "I can't wait 'til that's us." He kissed just below my ear.

I sighed and melted into him. "I know."

*&^%$#

Makenna Belle Monroe was born at 11:31 that night. Garrett called to tell us that mother and baby were doing well.

I almost cried, however, knowing that their little girl's middle name was after me. I was going to be a Godparent for the little one, before we knew it was a girl, but I never knew they were considering naming her after me. I was touched. Especially since Kate was a person of few words. But she didn't need words, she acted and it meant even more.

The next morning, the morning of Christmas Eve, I stepped on the porch to the mailbox and found a letter from the King County Court Administrator. I drew a breath and opened it quickly.

Inside was a letter from the court administrator and the Order for Adoption from the judge.

It was official. Harper was Edward's daughter.

Now, I just had one more thing to do.

After I spoke with Jasper last night, I was positive I wanted to change her name. She would be a Cullen in every way possible. As a surprise for Edward, I cornered Alice and asked her to make me a little present that I could give to Edward at Christmas.

Ali of course squealed with delight and I had to shush her before someone asked us what we were doing. But now that I had the order as well, it was perfect.

We celebrated Christmas Eve with my family and then on Christmas morning went to Carlisle and Esme's for Christmas Day. We let Harper open her presents from us at home that morning and the five that he was originally going to give me as part of the proposal. But Edward was adamant that we had to open the rest of ours at his parents.

Rosalie and I helped Esme prepare the Christmas meal of Turkey and stuffing and all the other trimmings. We sat down to a wonderful late afternoon feast and laughed and joked at Emmett and Edward giving each other crap and Esme and Carlisle even joining in.

I loved this family. I considered myself so blessed to be a part of it. I smiled as I thought about the fact that in only two short weeks Harper and I would officially be Cullens.

Afterward the men cleaned up and Rose and Esme and I sat in the living room by the fireplace while the kids played. Finally the guys made their way in and Riley, Bree and Harper, pumped full of sugar from dessert, insisted it was time for presents. The kids tore into their presents first and we watched and laughed as the three of them squealed in delight.

Harper and Bree saddled up to a new LeapFrog game together and Riley was playing with his new truck. The adults decided to open their presents then.

"Here Love, this is for you." Edward handed me a box and I opened it and gasped.

It was a platinum ring with three types of stones. In the center was a sapphire and pearl and then there were four branches of platinum out into the wide band. Down one of the branches was a string of rubies.

Edward bent down and whispered in my ear. "Do you like it?"

I bit my lip and tried to look at him through blurry eyes and nodded.

"Look on the inside."

I turned the ring over so that I could see it in the light and on one side were three letters. E-B-H. On the other was "Cullen."

"I love it." I whispered and leaned up to give him a tender kiss. Edward smiled and I looked back down and put it on my right ring finger.

"There's room to add more too…" He murmured.

"I know." I smiled and kissed him again. "Does that mean you want four kids then?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I want as many as you will give me." I laughed. Then I reached for the box that I had been almost dying to give him for the last twenty-four hours since Alice brought it to our house.

"Ok, your turn." I handed him the box and bit my lip as he ripped off the paper. He pushed aside the tissue and then stopped.

He looked at me and then back down at the box and pulled out the little girl's shirt. It was a little t-shirt with a donkey on the front. Then on the back it said "H. Cullen"

"Bella?" He swallowed and looked at me.

"Keep going." I said as I smiled.

He reached into the box and pulled out the papers with a shaky hand and looked at them. I could feel the room get quiet as everyone was staring at us.

"But how did you…when?" He said with wide eyes.

"The hearing was a week ago and I just got the Order yesterday. It's official." I smiled.

He engulfed me in a huge hug and kissed me soundly. "Thank you." He whispered and looked over to her as she was playing on her new LeapFrog learning game.

Just then she looked up and gave him a big grin. He scooped her up and gave her a kiss on the head and held her close and I wrapped my arms around both of them, knowing from here forward we were truly a family of three.


	29. Chapter 28 Your Love

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Chapter 28: Your Love**

**Edward Cullen**

"Mom, seriously, I can tie my own tie. I'm thirty-four years old for Christ's sake."

"Oh hush. My son only gets married once…or at least he better." She smirked at me.

I already knew she would trade me for Bella if I ever fucked anything up, that was more than apparent and she had told me in no uncertain terms.

I grumbled and stood there as she continued to fuss over my tie.

"There. Perfect." She stepped back and her eyes welled with tears.

_Oh Christ, here we go again. _

"Mom, quit crying. This is a happy occasion remember!" I chided her.

"I know, I know. I am just so happy for you Edward. You two really are perfect for each other." She sighed as she placed her hand on my lapel.

"I know Mom." I couldn't agree with her more. Well, at least Bella was perfect.

"Okay, well, I will go see where we are at. It's about 4:45 now."

I blew out a breath and nodded and she turned to step out of the room. My mother looked sophisticated as always in a shimmering silver dress.

I went back to fixing the cuff links Bella gave me as a wedding present, they had the Cullen crest on them, and I thought about what my mother said. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the last ten months. On my first flight to Seattle, and the first night I met Bella, I remembered speaking with my mother about "settling down" and finding a "nice girl."

What she didn't know, and that I would never admit, was she was right. I never knew how much I was missing from my life until I met Bella.

The type of connection I had with her was indefinable. I thought about my mother's words again.

Settle.

_Yeah right._

I was the luckiest man in the world. She was amazing and I had with Bella, something I didn't think I would ever find. We were passionate, _very_ passionate, had the same interests, same ideals, I could tell her anything and at the same time she wasn't afraid to put me in my place. She never treated me as though I was some sort of prize to be attained, as I felt like with a lot of other women. I knew she loved me for who I was, not because I was Senator Cullen's son, and that made me love her all the more.

I had finally found the type of love my parents shared, and I would do absolutely anything for her. I couldn't wait to make her my wife, and give Harper a brother or sister. I was ready. Ready to start my life with Bella and Harper, ready to expand our family. Buying the house. All of it.

Well especially the trying for more kids part. Bella had quit using birth control around Thanksgiving, which meant December sucked because we had to go back to using protection. But once things "returned to normal" around Christmas, all systems were a go.

And I was fucking excited about that. Not to mention the timing put us in perfect position to literally start trying _tonight_.

Kids.

I also never knew how much I was missing until I met Harper.

Harper Ray Cullen. _My_ daughter.

I couldn't help but get a cheesy smile on my face when I thought about her. I loved spending time with her, watching her learn and grow. She was so inquisitive and funny. She never ceased to amaze me. And every time she called me "Daddy" my heart still clenched and I smiled at the thought. Because I was her father and she was my daughter in every sense of the word.

I was amazed and speechless by Bella's Christmas present to me. It was the best Christmas present I could ever ask for. I knew she filed the papers almost immediately after I told her to and we had our home review in October. But I didn't know that the court proceedings had progressed so quickly. I wasn't mad that she hadn't told me about the hearing on the petition. Instead, I was shocked and utterly dumbfounded to know that Harper was not only officially my daughter, but that Bella decided to change her name.

She _was_ officially a Cullen, even though everyone always thought of her as one anyhow. My entire family thought of her that way, and I knew she loved us as much as we did her. Most importantly, I realized just how much Harper needed me and I needed her. Seth never knew about her. She would never meet him. She had no ties to him or his family, other than blood.

I truly realized this after I went to Seth's grave with Bella. I could tell how hard it was for her, because she had never been there. But I could also tell how much it helped her, what a relief it gave her because she was so much more relaxed since we returned from Thanksgiving.

Even though Leah apologized, I couldn't help but wonder how often she would ever visit. Especially if she found out Bella changed Harper's name. Who's to say she wouldn't go crazy again and show up on our front step? I didn't trust her.

But of course, Bella forgave her and invited her to come and see Harper whenever she wanted. Her ability to forgive and her compassion were traits that astounded me about her, and showed all the more how I was not worthy of her.

I couldn't imagine telling my former self this even a year ago. I would have said I was crazy and not ready and anything else I could think of.

_And what a fucking moron I was then. _

But that was okay, because everything in my life was leading me to Bella. I didn't care that it took longer or that we only finally got together. We were together, and as far as I was concerned, we would be forever.

We had a new home, which I was also fucking ecstatic about, great jobs and a wonderful family. Life really didn't get much better.

There was a light knock at the door and my father poked his head in.

"Well, are you ready?" My father smiled at me.

"Very." I smiled back.

"You're a lucky man." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I exhaled and nodded my head. Then I thought of something, something I had been meaning to ask him for a while.

"How did you do it Dad?"

"Do what?"

"Being married, a father, a great father I should add, while you were CEO at the company and then as a Senator?" I looked at him intently waiting on his answer.

He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "I appreciate the compliment Edward but I wasn't always perfect. I missed things and I wasn't always the easiest person to live with when things were stressful, and your mother reminded me of it…But I guess it's about prioritizing." He motioned over to the chair in the Cache room where the men were allowed to get ready.

"Here's the thing. Our family is very fortunate, and we are able to do things a lot of other's can't. But money isn't everything, the Senate seat isn't _everything_. You can have all the money in the world but if you don't have time to enjoy it, with the people you love most, what's the point." He shrugged.

It made sense. It was the same speech he had given Emmett and I most of our lives. It was why we both worked when we didn't have to, why we both felt the need to give back in other ways. But it still didn't answer my question. I didn't have to ask before my father continued.

"Honestly, I would have given it all up for your mother and you and Emmett. I wouldn't care where we lived or what we had as long as we had each other. I think you feel the same way about Bella and Harper."

I nodded. "I do."

"Then you just need to make time for them. Sometimes it means turning down opportunities. But you decide what is most important to you—them—and then you descend in that order. After a while, the little things don't seem to matter so much anymore…for example, did I _have_ to attend a meeting which my VP could sit in on when I could have been at one of your basketball games. No. You learn to prioritize and put faith in the people around you to do their jobs as well."

I nodded my head in agreement. It made sense. If anyone knew how to make a marriage work under less than ideal circumstances, it was my parents. They were still together, and very in love, after all this time and even with my father spending a significant amount of time in D.C. This thought made me think of another question that had been nagging at me since the Peter incident.

"Is it worth it? Being a Senator?" I asked tentatively.

He sighed and looked away. "I know it may not seem like it recently but…yes. It's worth it. I feel like I can have such a huge impact on a daily basis. People put their hopes and dreams, issues they have worked on for lifetimes, in my hands. To be able to make one of those things happen is indescribable. I'm afraid that might have been part of my reason for not stepping down and Peter's backlash about everything…" He shook his head.

"That was not your fault Dad, we all know it. He was delusional."

"But I let him think it and I never stepped down. I should have been more upfront with him. For that I apologize. It only shows I am not perfect. If you can learn anything from it, just know that being up front and honest about everything is important in not only your relationship with Bella but in all your relationships."

"But it was worth it; at least it was for me." He continued. "But that's me." He shrugged. "You just have to decide how much you want to do it and if it is worth it for you."

"Thanks Dad." He stood back up and I did as well. I offered him my hand but he pulled me into a hug, not something that we did often, but it was welcome all the same.

"Your mother and I love you very much Edward. And we love Bella and Harper as well. You'll be fine." He stepped back and patted my shoulder and my mother entered the room again with Emmett just behind her.

"Ok, I think everyone's ready!" My mother said excitedly. She grabbed my father and practically bounced back out.

Emmett rolled his eyes and I just laughed. We had collectively decided we needed to separate my mother and Alice after the wedding. Like friend rehab for thirty days. They spent lunches and dinners and Saturdays together for the last two months planning everything and were both starting to act like one another.

"You ready man?" Emmett asked.

_Yes. I am fucking ready, I wanted to say, can we get on with it. _

"Yes. But probably more ready for tonight. I wish we could just skip all this hoop-la."

Emmett laughed. "I've been there, I couldn't wait to get Rosie out of that dress and into bikinis or nothing at all if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I just shook my head laughing. Emmett being Emmett as usual.

"All joking aside, I'm happy for you. She's an amazing woman. Just don't fuck it up." I laughed at his frankness.

"I tell myself that every day." He nodded in agreement.

"Everything set for the trip?" He asked then.

"Yes. We fly out early tomorrow morning for Fiji."

"Well maybe next time we can go with you. Rose can't exactly be flying you know." He laughed.

"I just hope JJ holds off until we get back. Even though I am sure Rose is ready to be done."

"You have no idea." Emmett rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go."

I stepped out of the room and we made our way to the Penthouse room. I thought about our honeymoon, it was the one thing Bella let me plan entirely by myself, but I kept it a surprise.

On the first day we spent together she told me the one place she wanted to visit was Fiji and I wanted to go to Australia. Since Australia was only another few hours flight from Fiji I thought we could kill two birds with one stone and split our trip.

I knew it would kill her to be away from Harper for more than a few days, let alone two weeks as I originally hoped. So instead I booked us a private villa for seven days in Fiji. Then we would fly to Sydney for ten days.

Alice and Jasper always wanted to visit Australia as well and decided they would plan a vacation and bring the kids, including Harper, to meet us in Sydney. They planned to spend a few days there before we got there to make the most of their trip.

I thought they were crazy, bringing three kids all that way. But Alice insisted, and it was, well, Alice. She said she didn't know the next time Jasper would be able to get two weeks off before session and next year at this time he would be running for Governor. She even said they would take Harper for a few of the nights and of course I took her up on the offer.

Once we arrived in Sydney they would meet us at the hotel with Harps in tow to surprise Bella. I thought it was the best of both worlds. I just hoped Alice and Jasper could handle the kids for the seventeen hour flight with only the stop in Hawaii to refuel.

Luckily, I called in a favor via my father and instead of flying commercial, we were all flying on the company's private jet. That way everyone would get there faster and the kids could run around on the plane and Alice and Jasper wouldn't lose their minds.

I was pulled from my reverie as Emmett patted me on the back. It felt more like a slap with his strength and I looked up to see we were at the doors to the room with my parents, Renee and Rosalie.

Once the music started I would walk in Renee, and then my mother and my father would follow. Then Emmett would walk in with Rosalie and finally Bella would follow with her father.

I hadn't seen Bella yet today, which was making me more anxious than I wanted to let on. I could only imagine how beautiful she would look.

I heard the music begin and instantly grew more nervous. I knew that was my cue. We didn't do a rehearsal dinner or anything because we planned to have such a small ceremony and simple traditional vows.

The door opened and I looked at the faces of our closest friends and family. Everyone had a bright smile on their face and the room was beautifully lit with only the waning light from the day and candlelight. The view of Lake Union was exceptional behind the altar and the white covered chairs.

I offered Renee my arm and made my way down the aisle to her seat and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I walked back for my mother. Once I had her at her seat she squeezed me so tightly I thought she was going to make me pass out from lack of oxygen. She grabbed my face and just grinned at me tearily and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I gave my Dad another quick hug and turned to take my place next to the minister.

I turned to look at the people who were here with us. All of our friends and family were here to witness our day. After everything we had been through in the fall, it seemed all the more surreal that this day was finally here. I know some people probably thought it was fast, but I knew from the first week I spent with Bella that I could never live without her.

I looked at Jasper and Alice, next to Renee with their kids. Alice was bouncing in her seat after having just come in on the side from helping Bella with her final preparations.

I thought about the discussion I had with Jasper, so similar to the ones we had before, about him running for Governor and me for Senate. He officially started his campaign committees and fund raising shortly after Thanksgiving and Whitlock for Governor was launched. He was putting his hat in the ring for the nomination and election in two years. I knew he had his reservations as well, but I think we both knew what opportunities we were presented with and, ultimately, we couldn't turn them down.

What surprised me was the direction our conversation took the night we spoke.

_We were sitting in the study of our new home only a week ago. Jasper and I went to the study to chat while Alice and Bella were making final wedding preparations. I poured us a drink, using the decanter and glasses Bella gave me for my birthday, and handed it to Jasper. _

_He thanked me and walked over to look at the books lining the wall of the study. _

"_You have quite a collection of books." He said as he sipped his drink. _

"_I love to read. This room is something we both really liked about this house, it had room for all of our books." _

_Jasper nodded and I could see he was pondering something. Bella had informed me of his tell and I noticed it now, probably also a sense from being in the political arena myself. _

"_She loves you very much." He sighed. "Sometimes, I think more than she loved Seth. Not that I can compare the two." He sighed again and turned to look back at the books. "But she's different with you. _

_I furrowed my brows. I wasn't sure how to take that. I felt like I was friends with Jasper, but he was still Bella's brother and protective of her, regardless of our ages. I didn't have time to ask him though._

"_I don't know if Bella has told you…" He blew out a breath. "But I was close with Seth. He was the closest thing I have ever had to a brother. Much closer than Sam." He shot me a look and we both smiled dryly. No one cared for Sam, least of all Jasper._

"_They were great together. So much fun, so full of life. Alice and I loved spending time with them. And we were devastated for Bella when everything happened, and then finding out about Harper…" He shook his head. I knew what he was thinking. Bella told me about their discussion at our party._

"_Jasper, we don't blame you at all for what happened with Peter. It's not your fault." _

"_I know…I won't ever get over it completely, but I am glad you two feel that way." He thought for a moment. "I guess what I have been trying to say Edward is; you two are different. I can't say whether it's more than what she had with Seth, but I suspect it is. I look at the things in this library for example, and they had a lot in common, but not like you two. Even from the first time I met you, it's like you two are always on the same wave length. It's almost scary really." He chuckled and I did as well._

_But then he grew dark again for a moment. "It's just that I know how it was when Seth died. I was there. She was devastated. But she's Bella and she strong and she persevered." _

_I nodded in agreement as he continued. _

"_I don't like to think about it, but…I don't think that would have been the case if anything would have happened to you. I'm not sure she would have made it this time." He said quietly._

_I swallowed, thinking about what his words meant. All of them. I didn't think I would be able to go on if something happened to her. To add to it, I would be responsible for Harper now too. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be by myself, and it made me appreciate all the more how much Bella went through._

"_Well, enough of the heavy stuff. Did you finalize everything for the trip?" _

And with that our conversation was over. I knew what he was trying to say. He was acknowledging what we had and at the same time accepting me as taking Seth's place. It meant a lot and I had a feeling Jasper and I would only become closer with time.

I was pulled from my reverie by a change in the music yet again. I straightened my stance and turned to the door that had once again been drawn closed.

I drew a deep breath just as the doors reopened and waited for my beautiful girl to appear.

*&^%$#

**BELLA SWAN**

I clicked my earring in place and sighed. It was 4:45, and in fifteen minutes I would be walking down the aisle to Edward.

Fifteen long and excruciating minutes.

I looked up as Rosalie entered the room. She looked exceptional in her midnight blue gown with a twist at the top similar to mine. But it was obviously still very different because the dress flowed down around her, allowing her room for her very prominent belly. Even though she was quite pregnant, since she was so tall she hardly looked like she was seven months pregnant let alone due in three weeks. Alice had ordered a regular women's dress just larger and then tailored it down for her.

_I was sure no one else could be so exceptionally lucky to do that. Damn Rosalie. _

I grinned at her though, because she really was like a sister to me. I asked her to be my matron of honor, even though I knew she was going to be very pregnant, I thought it was fitting.

Rosalie and I had grown very close, even more so since the ordeal with Peter. Our girls were the same exact age and were now officially cousins. She helped me through some of the toughest issues I have ever faced in my life. She was truly like a sister to me and she was one of those people that you wanted in your corner.

I had a very tough time deciding what to do. I didn't want to offend anyone and I knew none of my friends or family would say anything, but asking Rosalie just seemed fitting. Emily was my matron of honor when Seth and I were married and Alice, Kate and Angela were bridesmaids. Obviously I would have liked all five of them to be involved and it didn't mean I was more or less close with any of them, but I didn't want a big wedding or wedding party.

So I just asked Rose. And when I brought it up with the rest of them, they were all completely supportive and understanding and agreed with my train of thinking.

I also thought asking Rose marked a shift in my life, another example of old to new. She was as important as they were. She was a Cullen and a member of the family I was joining. Emmett was of course Edward's best man and her standing up with me was a new and fresh start. The other ladies stood up with me as part of my old life, and today marked the official beginning of my new life.

"Oh, you look gorgeous Bella, Edward really is going to be beside himself when he sees you. Trust me, I know those Cullen boys. You'll be lucky if he doesn't throw you over his shoulder and take off with you right after the ceremony." She said jokingly.

"I just hope we can get from here to the Fairmont without mussing up my dress or hair too much. He's all about getting to the after party. And I don't mean the reception."

She snorted. "Oh he is definitely related to his brother. And probably more than willing to do his part in _trying._" She laughed.

I laughed with her. I told Rosalie about our plans to start trying to get pregnant as soon as we could, which ironically, put me at the perfect time today. When I said good-bye to him last night before going over to Alice and Jasper's, because Alice insisted we could not see each other before the wedding, he tried to persuade me to stay by saying we were missing out on very _valuable_ time.

_Talk about a politician. _

He was somewhat right, but I knew we would get our chance tonight. And part of me, even though it seemed a bit antiquated, liked the idea of having it happen on the night we got married. Not before. It was also part of my reason for waiting until after I had a period. Not only did the doctor suggest it when I went off my birth control, but secretly I thought it would be nice to be married first. I also thought that it might seem a bit suspicious if seven months from now I had a baby. The press would have a field day with that. Especially if Edward ran for Senate in six years. I didn't want to have to deal with claims that we were having a shot gun wedding or anything else like it. I wanted everything with our new family to be right from the start.

Rose smiled at me and adjusted my necklace for me. I looked at the pendant around my neck. Then she stepped back and reached into her clutch.

"Here." She handed me a tiny handkerchief.

"What's this?"

"Well, it was supposed to be your something borrowed and blue, but I guess it's just your something borrowed, since your colors are dark blue." She winked at me.

"Thank you Rose, who's is it?" I looked at the intricately embroidered fabric, it looked very old and was darkened with time but had little blue flowers all over it.

"It was my grandmother's." She smiled.

I knew Rosalie wasn't very close to any of her family, but the one person she was close to was her grandmother, who died when she was nineteen.

"Oh Rose, thank you." I gave her a hug. "Make sure I return it to you after the ceremony."

She smiled and waved her hand in front of her face frantically, willing the tears from her eyes and I tried to do the same.

Then we both burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about." Alice stuck her head in and asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing. Just cheesiness." I sighed.

"Well you better not be messing anything up." She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not excited about getting you down the steps already." She grumbled and started fussing over my dress.

We decided to have the wedding in the Penthouse room at Canlis. It was perfect, on one end of the large room was the main door which would open up for the short aisle and chairs for the ceremony. We cleared out the sofas and chairs it the "living room" area of the space for the makeshift altar. It was surrounded on three sides by windows and had a breathtaking view of Lake Union. The Piano was moved close to the tables on the long section of the room and so that we could have light music during dinner. We would also share our first dance here in front of our friends and family before going to the Fairmont for the large reception.

Only roughly forty people would be at the private ceremony, our entire families, the Masens of course, Edward's Uncle Alistair and his wife Genevieve, Kate, Garrett and Makenna, Ben, Angela and the girls, EB and Jared, Maggie and her husband, Liam and his wife, Tanya and her new boyfriend Vlad, Edward's friend Collin from D.C. and his girlfriend, the Brandons and Eleazar and Carmen. We debated on inviting Charlotte and her kids, and decided to extend the invitation. However, she declined to attend, saying it was just too soon to see everyone but she appreciated the invitation.

I decided to only invite my friends from Portland to the larger reception. It felt a little odd to have them at the intimate setting, even though Edward had met Heidi and Felix. The rest of the large reception would be a combination of other friends and family, Party officials, co-workers, important acquaintances through the Party, Cullen Enterprises and CARE and of course friends of our parents. I specifically invited Phil and his wife after all of the help he provided to us. I didn't know how we were going to talk to all of the people, but the plan was to have the wedding at 5:00, followed by pictures and dinner and our first few dances. Then we would make our way over to the Fairmont at 7:30 and set up a receiving line for the 8:00 reception so that we could greet everyone as they came in. Of course Carlisle and Esme and my parents were going to be near to help us since there was no possible way we could know everyone.

We even had sitters lined up for all of the kids. The children of the close friends and family would be at the ceremony and dinner, Edward and I wanted them there. But we thought it would be easier to have only adults at the very large, public reception. The Brandons were planning to take Harper, Lily and Tanner. Carmen and Eleazar weren't ones for big events so they were watching Riley and Bree. My friends all lined up their own sitters for the night.

Paying for the wedding was a whole other quagmire. My parents insisted they contribute, even though I adamantly denied it since they paid for my first wedding. Edward insisted he pay, which I also denied. Then of course Carlisle and Esme wanted to take care of it since the bulk of the guests would be theirs.

We finally came to an agreement. My parents paid for the private party at Canlis, at a much discounted price because Thomas and Virginia also tried to give us that as their gift. They somehow still managed to sneak it by us that they allowed my parents to pay for the rental of the Penthouse room and dinner and drinks, but gave us the Executive Room and the Cache room to get ready in. Edward and I picked up everything else related to the ceremony, the music, the rentals, the flowers, and the rooms at the Fairmont for all of the close friends and family that decided to stay as well as transportation by limo to and from the Fairmont and Canlis.

The Cullens were paying for the large reception. Even though it was unbalanced, I could see Esme's point. We never would have had a reception like that if it weren't for the Senate seat, the foundation and the company. Then, Esme and her new counterpart Alice could have full range on making it an amazing event and I didn't even have to be involved.

_I liked the sound of that. _

Of course Alice insisted we could not see each other before the wedding, so we had to be separate while we prepared in our rooms at Canlis as well. She hauled me off to the spa that morning for all the plucking, waxing, and primping one could possibly imagine. I didn't argue, I learned long ago not to and so I just enjoyed my massage and decided to let the hair and make-up stylists have free reign, at Alice's direction of course. They did an exceptional job as always.

Alice practically shut down her boutique to plan the wedding. She freaked when she found out we only had two months, but of course she helped me whip it together. The day after Edward proposed we ordered invitations, booked the venues, she ordered several dresses to try and we booked a caterer, music and flowers. The photographer was easy to take care of since Angela would do it.

She even insisted we take engagement pictures, which seemed odd since we didn't have time to send save the date cards, but I obliged. Besides it would be nice to have some pictures of the three of us as a family.

So the first weekend after the election Angela came by and took some pictures of Edward, Harper and I. But once we bought the new house, I had her come take a few more. My favorite was one of us in the study. It was the three of us, sitting in the nook by the window. Edward is looking down at me and I am looking at him. Harper has a book in her hand but she is looking up at the two of us staring at each other. It's the most precious picture because she has a huge smile on her face. It was one of the other things I gave to Edward for Christmas, a framed photo for his office and I had one in mine.

But by far the most difficult part of pulling such a huge wedding together last minute was the guest list. Luckily Alice still had the excel spreadsheet from their wedding to get everyone from our side. Of course I needed a few more people that were friends and workers of mine but it saved us a lot of time. Esme was able to use the one from Rose and Emmett's wedding, saying "she had been holding on to it just for this purpose." We sat down one evening and hammered out the people that needed to be added and taken off.

Then only two weeks after the proposal Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Kate, Angela and I sat down and whipped out the over 600 invitations that went out to 989 guests.

_For the love of God you have to be kidding me. 989 guests!_

But we did it, somehow, and the invites went out in lightning speed, still acceptably on time for the wedding. I was most excited about meeting Edward's Uncle Alistair and Aunt Genevieve. They called Edward the night they received the invite and insisted on speaking to me on the phone. They had to talk to the girl that finally won his heart. I chuckled at their English brogue, but his Uncle informed me that though they lived in England they were Irish through and through. He would only marry an Irish girl and when he introduced Carlisle to Esme, the only reason he allowed her to date him was because he knew he was of Irish blood as well.

We chatted for probably twenty minutes, all the while Edward was sitting there shaking his head and laughing as he sipped his Jameson.

I felt Alice fluttering around me, fluffing my skirt and train and pulling me from my thoughts. She tsked over how the satin was laying until finally I shot her a look.

"What?" She said smugly.

"Nothing." I laughed.

"You can say it, you can say those four little words Bella…" She chimed.

"Fine. All right, 'you are crazy Ali'." But I couldn't contain my smile. "I'm just kidding, I really appreciate everything you have done, 'you were right Ali'."

"Better." She huffed.

Then Alice and Rosalie began talking frantically about something to do with getting to the reception on time and I had to tune out again to keep my cool.

I ran my hands down my wedding gown. The dress _was _spectacular. Very out of my norm, but I loved it all the same. It was ivory fitted satin and silk in a mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline, elongated draped bodice and ruffled skirt. It had a small train, but was absolutely show stopping.

I thought about the day I picked out my dress. I had wanted something simple and elegant, but as usual Ali had other ideas.

"_Bella, ok, I ordered five more gowns. I repeat five. And you will be trying on all of them." She ordered._

"_Ali…" I grumbled. But just like the night of the fundraiser I couldn't argue with her. I had already tried on all of the gowns in one of her friend's shops. But nothing seemed to click. _

_They were all either too simple, or too extravagant. _

_We once again got everyone together at her shop a week after Thanksgiving. Esme, Rosalie, Kate, Angela and this time my mother and Emily joined us. _

_I stepped in and tried on a beautiful Monique Lhuillier gown that was strapless and had lace insets and beading down the bodice. It was very pretty and I set it aside thinking it would work if I didn't find anything else. _

_I tried on another that was a mermaid style and fit like a glove. It looked sensational but as soon as I tried to move I couldn't do anything. That wouldn't work considering I would have to climb up stairs at the Fairmont, dance, walk around talking to the almost 700 people which had RSVP'd and get in and out of a car._

_Beautiful but not functional at all._

_There were a couple of others that didn't really do anything for me and finally there was an ivory one last. _

_It was definitely not simple-looking. _

"_Alice, what the hell is this." I asked incredulously._

"_Bella, please just try it on. I know you wanted simple, but think about it, you did simple last time and when else do you have an excuse to wear something extravagant."_

"_Ali, I told you I don't want a huge train or anything." I looked at all of the frills on the bottom of the dress. _

"_It doesn't have a huge train and trust me it is unbelievable. Please just try it on; just think about it for me. She gave me her patented pout and I grumbled again and grabbed the dress, I knew how much Alice had done in planning the wedding and I couldn't deny her. I slipped it on and Alice zipped me up and helped me get situated. _

_I looked in the mirror and was shocked. It was unbelievable, it was spectacular. Alice had a gleaming smile and pushed me out of the dressing room to the larger room. _

"_Oh my God Bella…that's just…wow." Rosalie said with wide eyes._

_Kate chuckled dryly. "Edward's going to lose his shit when he sees you in that." She laughed and Angela and Emily joined her. _

_I looked at my mother and Esme and they both had tears in their eyes. The dress was extravagant, but not too huge. The tulle around the bottom was not a huge train but a small train with cascades of tulle. _

_I thought about Alice's comments. She was right. I was only going to get married to Edward once and he was the Senator's son, why not go with something spectacular and utterly unbelievable._

"_So I guess this is the one?" I asked, looking at all their faces. Esme got up and came over to me and grabbed my hands. _

"_Oh dear. I just think about how far you have come. I am speechless. You look exquisite and I am so happy you are marrying my son." _

_I gave her a hug, careful not to mess my dress and I knew exactly what she was talking about. The last time I stood here with all of my family was before the fundraiser, before Edward and I were together, when I was still having difficulty even talking about Seth. _

"_Thank you Esme." I whispered and then composed myself. _

"_All right Alice, I will admit, this time you are right. This is it. This is the one." _

_Alice squealed and launched into discussions of shoes and jewelry and everything else that would go with the dress. I just looked at it and thought of one thing. This is what I will be wearing when I marry Edward. _

I touched my hair to make sure it was all still in place and fingered the pendant around my neck. My hair was half way up with a few jewel clips holding it in place. Large, thick curls cascaded down my back and I held a short bunch of ivory roses wrapped in a shiny, midnight blue ribbon.

Even with all of Alice's extravagance she agreed that my pendant and bracelet looked perfect next to the neckline of the dress and were understated and elegant and allowed the dress to speak for itself. I wore simple diamond earrings; well, if you call one carat earrings simple. They were Edward's wedding gift to me. He always spent too much, but I just sighed, I knew it was because he loved me.

I looked up then and Harper bounded in with my mother. She looked adorable in her little flower girl dress with a matching blue ribbon around the waist. Her hair was similar to mine but in bouncy ringlet curls. She smiled and gave me a toothy grin.

"Momma, you look so pretty!"

I tried to bend down, unfortunately it was difficult. This dress didn't move so well either, but I overlooked it for the magnificence that it was.

"Thanks Harps, but I think you're prettier." I kissed her on the cheek and she giggled and I saw a tinge of red run up her cheeks. Poor girl got my telling blush.

"Ok Harper. You stay here with Momma and Grandma and Aunt Rose and I are going to go see Daddy." Alice said.

"Daddy! I wanna see Daddy." I shot Alice a look.

"That was the wrong word to say Alice."

She smiled. "I know. But that's a good thing." She said with a sigh.

I couldn't agree more. I looked at our beautiful little girl, all excited for the big day. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew it was a party and she got to dress up in a pretty dress like everyone else. I was more worried about saying good-bye to her tomorrow morning.

Since I planned the wedding, well really Alice and Esme planned the wedding and I signed off on everything. But either way, Edward took over planning the honeymoon and he wouldn't tell me anything except it was tropical and to pack a lot of things for a tropical paradise.

"_Or nothing at all…" He had wiggled his eyebrows at me cheekily._

He wouldn't even tell me how long we were going to be gone, just that his mother said it was fine and to prepare to be gone "for a while."

I never should have agreed to that.

I looked up as Alice walked back in the room.

"Ok, we're all ready."

I drew a deep breath and smiled. I was so ready to do this. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe how far I had come, how far we had come since Edward was in our lives.

I grabbed Harper's hand and stepped out of the room and saw my father on the other side and smiled.

"Hi Dad."

"Bell. You look beautiful." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"And so do you H-Ray." He picked her up and tickled her and she giggled and flung her hands in her dress.

"Ready?" He asked after he set her down.

"Yeah."

"Bell," he cleared his throat. "I uh…well…I'm happy for you. I want you to know, I think Edward's a good man…" He paused for a second. "And I should have handled things differently in the beginning, but I can see how good he is for you and Harper."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled with tears in my eyes. My dad never said much, he was a man of few words, so I knew how much it took for him to say that.

I blew out another breath and we made our way to the entrance to the Penthouse room.

Alice fluffed my dress again and bent down in front of Harper.

"Now remember what Momma and I told you." She nodded. "You go right down the aisle to Daddy and give him the flower and then go to Grandma Renee okay." She nodded again and smiled.

We decided not to have her drop anything, just carry a single flower for Edward. A single rose with the thorns removed that he could put in his pocket. She would hand it to him and then sit with my parents or Alice and Jasper.

Alice stepped back and fluffed my dress one more time and Harper gave me a grin.

Suddenly, I heard the music change and the doors opened. Harper's eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" She shouted and took off down the aisle. I could hear everyone in the room burst out laughing and I peeked around the door to see before I stepped fully into the doorway and the doors closed slightly in front of me. But I could still see and hear through the crack in the door. Edward scooped her up in his arms with a big smile on his face.

"Dis is for you!" She held up the flower and his smile widened and everyone laughed again.

"Thank you Harps." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. He placed the flower in his pocket and she beamed at him.

Then he gave her a hug and squatted down to send her to my parents. He whispered something and she shook her head. "I wanna stay with you." She pouted. I had to keep from laughing because I had seen that face all too many times.

He whispered something in her ear then and she grinned and ran over to my Mom, then he stood up and the doors opened fully. He turned to look at me and our eyes locked. My breath caught and my whole world stopped.

*&^%$#

**EDWARD CULLEN**

_I was pulled from my reverie by a change in the music. I drew a deep breath just as the doors reopened and waited for my beautiful girl to appear._

"Daddy!" Harper shouted and took off down the aisle. Everyone began laughing as I bent down to scoop her up. She looked beautiful in a little white dress with a blue bow that, I assumed matched Rosalie's dress.

"Dis is for you!" She held up a flower and I smiled at her as everyone laughed again.

"Thank you Harps." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and put the flower in my pocket. She just grinned at me and threw her arms around my neck, her little curls bouncing.

I bent down to send her to Renee as we discussed, but she clung to me.

"Harps you have to go to Grandma Renee so Momma and I can do something quick." I whispered.

She shook her head. "I wanna stay with you." She pouted and I had to think fast.

I bent over to whisper in her ear. "If you go sit with Grandma I promise to get you ice cream later…with berries."

"Ok." She whispered and gave me a big silly grin.

_The one thing I learned quickly as a father. Bribery works. _

I stood up and smiled at my quick thinking and turned to take my place by the altar. I took a breath and looked down the aisle and my heart stopped.

Standing at the end of the aisle with her father on her arm was a vision, an angel, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. My mouth instantly became thick like it was covered in sawdust. I was in a daze, just like the first time we met when I couldn't even form words or comprehend what was going on around me because of the woman in front of me.

She gave me a breathtaking smile and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes even down the short aisle. She was standing there in the most incredible dress. It fit her perfectly, flowing down the curves of her body like water before flaring out in a dramatic fashion. It was…there were no words for how she looked. Exquisite, exceptional, sensational, remarkable.

She and Charlie began walking down the aisle to me and finally she was in front of me. I couldn't contain the smile on my face as I continued to take her in. Her hair was curled and pulled part way up, showing her elegant neck and the pendant I gave her. She was glimmering before me from the final rays of twilight as they danced off of her mahogany waves. Her eyes were shimmering and her ruby lips were covered in a deep berry-colored gloss that made me want to kiss them all the more.

I took her hand as Charlie presented her to me and then shook Charlie's hand with my other. He nodded and took a seat next to Renee and I turned back to the enchantress in front of me.

I grabbed both of her hands in mine then and brought one of them up to my lips and kissed it. I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing Love." She shot me another breathtaking smile.

The minister began the ceremony, but I hardly listened. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I repeated everything I was told to, smiling at her when I was finished and when she repeated them as well. At last, the minister came to the only part I cared about.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I leaned forward and took her face in my hands and she wrapped her hands around my neck. I lightly pressed my lips to hers and she pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss and I lost myself in the taste of her, sweet and fresh and just my Bella. I heard Emmett clear his throat behind me and finally I pulled away, but I left my hands on her face. She smiled at me shyly and I put my forehead to hers.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." I whispered and lightly kissed her again.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." She smiled.

Finally we pulled apart and I took her hands in mine again, my eyes never leaving her.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen." Everyone stood and clapped and we made our way down the aisle and back out the entrance. We had to take a few pictures while everyone else milled about for a short cocktail hour and the kids scurried around.

We sat down to a fantastic dinner as always and I held my breath as Emmett gave his toast. It wasn't too bad, but he did make a comment about Murphy's and I wanted to kick him under the table.

_I never should have told him the full story._

Finally, we stood up for our first dance and I pulled Bella into my arms as the pianist played. I considered playing her a song, but I was so rusty I didn't want to play until I had a chance to sit down at my own piano for a while. We left a spot in our new home for a baby grand piano. I just hadn't had a chance to pick one out I liked.

I gazed down at her and let myself get lost in her chocolate brown eyes and held her close as the music lilted through the air. It was the same Frank Sinatra tune we danced to twice before. It was the only song we felt was fitting.

I wrapped my arms around her and she tipped her head up to kiss me.

"This is perfect, I wish we could just spend the rest of the night here, not go to the big event at the Fairmont." I whispered.

"I know, but you, Mr. future Senator, have to make your appearance." She teased.

"You don't think we'll be able to sneak away early again do you?"

She slapped my lapel and laughed. "Edward, we can't ditch our own wedding reception."

"I know, I just want to get on with the honeymoon…particularly tonight." I kissed her lightly below her ear and she shivered and then smiled up at me. I knew that she knew what I meant.

We finished our first dance and then shared a dance with our parents before we got ready to leave. Luckily I insisted we have a limo for just the two of us. Everyone else that was staying at the Fairmont would be traveling in separate limos.

As requested, the driver already had our champagne corked and ready for us. I helped Bella as we climbed in the limo and then handed her a glass. I pulled her close to me and then turned to look at her.

"To us." I toasted.

"To us." She clinked my glass and took a sip and reveled in the taste of the expensive champagne. I set my glass down and put one arm around her and put my other hand on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into it contentedly.

I swallowed and prepared to say the things I didn't want to say in front of even our friends and family. Words just for her. "Bella, your love is all I will ever need. I know tonight has been crazy and will only get crazier, but before I don't have the chance to say it tonight, I want to say everything I couldn't earlier. I love you, more than anything in the world, more than I ever thought was possible to love someone. And all I will ever need is you. Your love is all that matters to me. You and Harper, and anyone else we might add. Hopefully tonight." I said with a smirk, but then I grew serious again. "But even through the worst of times, even if we have to be separated by distance, even if we are angry at each other, I will always love you."

"Oh Edward." Her hand made its way to my face and I leaned into it similarly. Our bodies and minds were just so in tuned with each other.

"I know, it's not always going to be easy. Tonight's a good example of that, even when we want things simple, we have other obligations. But I will always love you too; your love is all that matters to me as well."

She set down her glass and gently brushed her lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back with more urgency. Our tongues met and danced back and forth and before I knew it my hands were grazing down her back and I wrapped them around her tiny waist and was pulling her closer to me.

But we both realized at the same time that we had to pull back. I stopped the kiss, panting breathlessly and then continuing with just a few more light kisses.

"We will have to continue this later." I said.

"Definitely." She smiled.

I stared into her eyes until I felt the car come to a stop at the Fairmont. All of our friends and family that were at the ceremony and dinner were already inside to greet us.

"Hey, I meant to tell you something earlier. Do you realize this is the first time we will be arriving together at the same time at the Fairmont?" Bella said laughingly.

I thought about it for a moment and she was right. "That is kind of funny." I laughed in agreement. "Hopefully, the first of many times though." I added and she smiled.

The driver came around to open the door and before I helped Bella climb out I pulled her back for one more searing kiss.

"I also need to tell _you_ love, how absolutely heart-stopping and utterly gorgeous you look in that dress. I can't believe you are my wife." I kissed her again and she wiped away the lip gloss she had just reapplied.

"Damn sex-haired, green-eyed Adonis." She muttered.

"What?"

"What?" She looked at me quizzically.

"What did you just say?" I smirked at her.

She gasped, "I said that out loud?"

I nodded at her laughing.

Then she shrugged and tried to play it off. "It's not like you don't know the effect you have on me Mr. Cullen." She said as she slapped my arm playfully.

I leaned in one more time. "Well Mrs. Cullen, you just keep that in mind for later." I said before giving her one final kiss.

"I will." She winked at me.

I smiled knowingly and grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car.

We walked through the doors of the Fairmont hand in hand, and this time we were together and had our whole lives ahead of us.


	30. Epilogue I

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Epilogue I**

**Edward Cullen**

**~6 years later~**

"Love, will you please let me in the bathroom, I need to shower and get dressed before the sitter gets here." I shouted through the door.

All I heard was grumbling from the other side of the door. Bella had not felt well for the last few days and now she locked me out of the bathroom.

I walked over to the closet and looked at the beautiful ivory silk dress hanging from the door which I was sure would look sensational on my wife. I instantly thought back to six years earlier and the last time she wore an ivory dress.

Our wedding.

Now_ that _dress was spectacular. Dear God she looked amazing.

I couldn't believe it had been six years. We just celebrated our wedding anniversary three days ago with a trip to Vancouver, BC. We planned to do some skiing, shopping and see the sites, but we ended up spending most of the weekend in the secluded cabin we rented. Our desire for one another hadn't waned, but making the time had been difficult. With our family, jobs and the election we hadn't had much time together. It was the perfect weekend away, so much like the first birthday weekend I spent with Bella on Bainbridge Island, just the two of us with no interruptions. And the opportunity to indulge in our insatiable need for one another.

In fact, Bella had been even more _needy_ since the election and I couldn't decide if it was because she was trying to get all of her time in before I started session or if it was something else.

Hanging right next to it was the dress she wore the night of the election.

I couldn't help but let my mind go back to that night.

_It was election day in November, and I was waiting impatiently in our room at the Fairmont. The campaign had been long and brutal, but it was finally judgment day, the day that the citizen's of Washington would determine if they wanted me to be their Senator. _

_EB and Jared were pacing back and forth and Tanya was on the wire with all of the news outlets. The race had been close. My opponent was a law and order type from Spokane. His name was Fred Remington (seriously) and he used every falter the Democrats had in the last few years against me in the election. And it worked. He called me soft on crime, anti-patriotic, a tax and spender, a liberal yellow belly born with a silver spoon in my mouth, riding my daddy's coat tails. You name it, he pulled out every old name he could, but I kept at him. _

_We knew we were up for a challenge with the recent backlash at the Democrats, and the sharks were circling the water at the thought that they might be able to get the former Senate Majority Leader's seat. But we had a strong campaign and we raised a ton of money. We determined early on to only let my father have limited campaign responsibilities. I chose to separate myself from him. We focused on my experience with the party, my work with CARE, the last few years as the state director and managing the state office. I made sure to know everything about every issue, I was never blindsided by a single question or topic that came up. I wanted to beat my opponent with knowledge and skill, not mudslinging. I listened to what people wanted, what they cared about and tried to tap into it._

_And I had to admit, my wife was a lot of the reason our campaign was so successful. The people of Washington loved her. She was smart, charismatic, bold and confident and she connected with the professional women across the state. But she was also a mother and a survivor of a tragedy and the press and other women and men loved her story. _

_I looked up to see her walk in the room and she gave me a smile and made her way over to me. It had been a long two years and I was sure the election wore on my face. And it all came down to tonight. _

"_You look tense Babe, why don't I rub your shoulders, relieve some tension." _

_I wished we could do something else to relieve some tension, but there were always so many damn people around. _

_She began rubbing my shoulders and I instantly relaxed into her touch. _

"_See, I knew it would help." She whispered in my ear and lightly kissed my neck. I had to contain a groan._

"_Do you think we can get them to leave?" I asked in all seriousness as I watched EB, Jared, Tanya and Vlad pace around our room. _

_She chuckled. "Probably not." Then I could tell she was thinking for a moment. If there was one thing my wife was good at it was conspiring for a way to get us some alone time. She was a master at it, with three young kids at home. _

"_Maybe you could take a shower…you know…get ready in the bathroom." She said seductively. "Just distract them all for a moment and I will sneak in there without them knowing." _

_She kissed my neck again and pretended to make a loud exit, saying something about going to talk to her parents to make sure they were ok with the kids. _

_I shot up from the bed and called EB, Jared, Tanya and Vlad into the other room of our suite for an impromptu meeting._

"_Well boss, polls close in fifteen minutes, are you ready for this?" EB asked me. He had been with me from the beginning. He took over as my father's legislative affairs director and then he and Jared joined my campaign full time two years ago, when things started to really heat up. _

"_Did you talk to the speech writers, we have all of our messages set right?" Tanya asked him. EB nodded and rolled his eyes. _

"_Relax Tan, everyone has it all under control." Vlad said. I liked Vlad. He and Tanya got married a year after Bella and I. He was good for her; he was calm and relaxed to her uptight personality. He made her take time off for herself and settled the waters between Tanya and EB, who didn't always get along very well. He was perfect for her and a political mastermind. He was the preeminent strategist and probably a lot of the reason I was even in this race. _

_But together they made a great team. EB had great insight on policy and ideas, Jared was a master at fundraising and event planning and Tanya reined them both in. Ironically, the clash of their personalities tended to come up with some of the most thought out ideas. Then Vlad would find a way to put it all into action. _

_I successfully had them distracted when I pretended to look at my watch. I saw Bella sneak back into the bedroom and give me a mischievous grin. _

"_I am going to take a shower, get ready for the event downstairs." I said nonchalantly and made my way to the bathroom and I could hear the shower running._

_I locked the door behind me and her lips were instantly on me. Her hands were tearing down the buttons of my shirt and she slammed me up against the vanity. _

"_God, baby, we just don't get enough time anymore with the kids and the election." She said as she tore off my shirt and ran her hands down my chest. Even after all this time my skin rippled and tingled under her touch and I became instantly hard for her._

_I flipped us around and lifted her up on the vanity. She had already removed her dress and was before me in only her black lace bra and panties. _

"_Jesus love, you look fantastic, I can never get enough of you anyway." I instantly locked my lips to her pulse point and ran my tongue up to her ear. She moaned and I covered her mouth with mine to keep her quiet. Our tongues battled and our hands were feverishly removing the rest of our clothes and they spilled on to the bathroom floor. _

_I tilted her head back and trailed wet kisses up the column of her neck and back down to the swells of her breasts. Her hands shot to my hair and I could feel her locking her legs behind me and pulling me into her. I took her nipple in my mouth and flicked it with my tongue and sucked it and she moaned again, pulling on my hair. But the pain only increased the fire shooting to my groin. _

_I ground myself into her stomach and she grabbed my face and pulled my lips back to hers. She snaked her hand down between us and stroked my length and I groaned into her mouth. _

_My hands immediately found her perfect round ass and I lifted her up and pulled her to the edge of the vanity. Then I tipped her back until her head was against the mirror and ran my hand down her body from her neck across her pert peaks to her stomach and center. I lightly stroked her and she gripped the edge of the vanity. Her eyes were hooded and filled with lust, and I could never get over the sight of seeing my beautiful Bella in the throes of passion. She was like a Goddess with her hair strewn around her face, her lips red and swollen from our kisses and her eyes dark with want. _

_I leaned forward and as I plunged my fingers into her I took her nipple in my mouth once again and massaged her other breast with my other hand. She writhed against me and the mirror. I slowly made my way down her body and then spread her legs open and kissed her inner thigh before thrusting my tongue against her nub, still pumping and curling my fingers inside her. _

"_Ah Edward." She said through gritted teeth as she clutched my hair. I could tell it was killing her to be quiet and I smiled at the thought as I continued to work her. With one final thrust and curl of my fingers she shuddered around me and I instantly pulled her to the edge and drove into her. _

"_Ah, ah. Oh my God." She whimpered. I loved the feeling of her convulsing around me and I always had to focus on not losing it at that moment. _

_But she brought my lips to hers, tasting herself on me and I became harder and couldn't hold back any longer. I thrust into her slowly and she met me with each buck. I pulled her closer and my hands found purchase on her perfect ass again as I purposefully and powerfully filled her over and over. _

_She tilted my head back and kissed and sucked her way up my neck from my collarbone to my jaw. We were moving in a perfect rhythm, just feeling the tension relieving our bodies and savoring the connection between us. _

_I could feel her walls begin to squeeze again and I lifted her tighter to me and she cried out. I placed one hand on the mirror behind her and looked up as I saw her mahogany hair swaying down her back and her ass moving against the vanity with each of my thrusts. _

"_Jesus Bella, you're so unbelievable baby." I watched us in the mirror, mesmerized by the site._

"_Edward. God. Baby please?" _

_Finally I hooked my arm around her lower back reached down to her clit and circled her furiously. _

"_Jesus. Ugh. I'm so close." She cried out._

_I lifted her again and she gripped onto the sides of the vanity with both hands as I drove into her furiously. We were sweaty and panting and charging toward our release when I pinched down on her and she exploded around me again. _

"_Edwar-" I covered her scream with my mouth and groaned loudly as well as I spilled into her and she pulled me into her. I kissed her languidly, and continued gently thrusting to bring us down from our highs._

_Then she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her close to me. We were both spent and happily sated, just breathing in each other and the steam from the shower. _

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Bella's head shot up and she gave me a devious grin. I just shook my head at her and kissed her lightly. _

"_Yes?" I called out._

"_Boss did you drowned in there; they are starting to give the precinct reports." _

"_EB I'll be done in a minute." I shouted._

_Bella chuckled lightly and ran her hands down my chest and kissed me over my heart. I pulled her face into my hands and gave her a kiss and then pulled out of her, instantly missing the connection. _

_She cleaned herself up and I took the fastest shower ever, not wanting to spend any more time in the bathroom. _

"_Mmmm. Did you like my way of relieving your tension?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me one more time._

_I kissed her lightly on the nose. "Definitely, you can relieve my tension like that any time. I especially liked the whole covert-op Bella thing." I smiled at her. _

"_Maybe we can use that one at home? I kind of like the rush sneaking off gives us…like we're doing something naughty." She raised her eyebrows at me. _

_I groaned. "Love, if you don't stop talking like that, they are going to think I am taking the longest shower in history." I could feel my body reacting to her again. _

_So of course she played on it and whispered in my ear. "Well then we will just have to celebrate later tonight with another 'shower'." She kissed my neck and stepped back then and winked at me. _

_I took a deep breath and calmed myself and just had to shake my head. My sexy vixen wife was always getting me in trouble at the most inopportune times. _

_I stuck my head out the door and stepped out to go distract everyone again while she slipped away. _

_Two hours later 75% of the precincts were reporting and the announcers on all the major networks called the election. _

_I won. _

_I was a Senator from the great State of Washington._

_I took the concession call from my opponent and straightened my tie and jacket and Bella walked in behind me and helped me adjust my Windsor. I could see a tear in her eye. It was a bittersweet moment for us. We had campaigned so hard and I knew she wanted this for me as much as I wanted it. But we still both had memories of just what the Senate seat almost cost us and again it was a reminder of just how much she meant to me. How much my entire family meant to me._

_I stepped back and ran my hands through my hair and looked at her. She was exquisite as always. Again in an elegant blue dress which set off the creaminess of her skin, my favorite color on her, just like she wore the night we met and the night I proposed at this very hotel. _

"_Are you ready Senator?" She asked me with a smile. _

"_As ready as I will ever be Mrs. Cullen." _

"_Well, we have a party to attend together at the Fairmont, we better get going." She winked at me and I took her arm and led her to the ballroom where I would make my acceptance speech._

I pulled myself from my reverie and knocked on the door again.

"Bella, Love, seriously, we are going to be late for Jasper's inauguration."

"I know Edward. I am still sick." She snapped.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I think you might have done enough!" she shouted.

_What the hell did that mean? _

I stood there looking at the bathroom door contemplating her sudden outburst when I heard a knock on our bedroom one.

"Dad?" Harper poked her head in the room and looked at me.

"What's up Harps?" I looked at my eight and half year old daughter and couldn't believe how much she had grown. I still remembered her running down the aisle to me at our wedding, her ringlet curls bouncing.

"I just wanted to see Mom in her dress."

"You don't want to see me in my tux?" I asked jokingly, as I placed my hand over my heart like I was hurt.

"Of course Dad, duh, I want to see you both dressed up." I ruffled her hair as she sat on our bed and she giggled and squirmed away. I sat down next to her and sighed.

"Why are you waiting out here?" She asked.

"Your mother is taking forever to get ready."

"But you usually get ready together?" She furrowed her brow quizzically.

I had to keep from snorting after thinking about the election night. "Getting ready together" had been our secret way of sneaking in some fun time ever since then, something that was hard to do with three young kids around. We thought the kids wouldn't notice if we were just in the bathroom together…_apparently we were wrong._

_Change the subject. _

"Are you excited for Bree to come over?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Just then the doorbell rang and I heard the dog bark.

_Saved by the bell_.

Apparently Bella wasn't getting out of the bathroom any time soon so I followed Harper as she ran to the foyer to answer the door. We had just moved into my parent's estate because our home simply wasn't big enough anymore for three kids and our husky Buddy.

Three kids.

Who I honestly loved more than anything in the world.

Just as I had hoped, we got pregnant right away when we got married. I liked to think it was the night of the wedding, even though Bella said it could have been up to a few days after. Either way, I didn't care.

I loved seeing Bella pregnant and watching our baby grow inside of her. She was even more beautiful, which I didn't think was possible, with her belly round with my child and the glow she took on.

Almost nine months to the day we were married, October 12th, we welcomed little EJ. We named him Edward Anthony Cullen the IV, but because hardly anyone knew I was the third we let them think he was Edward Jr. EJ. When she suggested the nickname I instantly liked it. And it fit. He was a nine lb. five ounce bouncing baby boy who was spitting image of me. Crazy bronze hair and green eyes and all. I was amazed Bella was able to give birth to him with her small frame.

I still remembered the first time I held him and I just stared at him, knowing he depended on me for everything. He was so tiny and fragile even if he was a big baby. The love I had for my two kids in that moment was indescribable.

"_Beautiful, we are almost there just keep breathing." I held Bella's hand and she winced at the pain of another contraction. _

"_Bella are you sure you want to do this naturally again, I mean you don't have to prove anything, you did it already with Harper." Alice cringed as she ran a cold wash cloth over her head as the contraction hit her. _

"_Yes Alice." Bella said through gritted teeth. "If I did it once I can do it again." _

"_Okay…" Alice looked at her like she was crazy and I had to agree with her. I couldn't imagine the pain she was in and to refuse drugs. I thought she was nuts. _

_But she was my strong Bella and she wanted to bring our baby into the world naturally. I held her hand for the next two hours as she breathed through her contractions._

_Finally things started to speed up and Bella was incredibly uncomfortable, nothing I did could soothe her. _

"_Love, please tell me what I can do."_

"_N-n-nothing. Ughhh." She cringed as another contraction hit her and she was sick from the pain. I wiped the stray strand of hair off her head and she tried to breathe in relief. _

_Maybe a distraction would be best. _

"_Bella do you remember when we were in Fiji, and we went swimming in that crystal clear blue pool and we saw the giant turtle with the baby turtle." _

_She nodded, still panting. _

"_It made me think of you. We didn't know it at the time, but you were already pregnant. And I couldn't wait to find out if you were. You are an exceptional mother to Harper and I know you will be to this little one too." _

"_Edward." She began crying and I stroked her face and just tried to comfort her._

_At last the doctor gave her the go ahead to push and I held her hand and I thought she was going to break it she was squeezing so hard. _

"_We're almost there Bella, just one more push." I could see her resolve to bear down and I also tensed, waiting for the onslaught to my hand. _

_She gasped to catch her breath and before I could ask her how she was doing I heard the most wonderful sound. _

_Our son's cry. _

"_It's a boy. Looks healthy as can be and a big baby. We are just going to check him over quickly." The doctor said. _

"_A boy." She sighed. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her and she placed hers on mine. I could taste the salt from our tears as they ran down our faces and mixed. I never cried. Not even at our wedding, but the sound of my son's cry made the emotion in me well up and I couldn't contain it anymore. _

"_Oh my God, I love you Bella, a boy can you believe it." _

_She smiled at me as her tears streamed down her face._

_The doctor placed the little bundle on Bella's chest and I leaned over and held her as close to me as I could. I just stared at him thinking I would move the world for him. _

"_Little EJ, we're so glad you're finally here." I whispered and ran my hand down his cheek. _

_I looked at Bella and she looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Thank you love. You were amazing. Just…thank you." _

_She leaned up and kissed me and there were no words for the moment as we gazed at our son. _

Ironically, EJ was only eight months younger than JJ, who thankfully waited to join us until after Bella and I returned from our honeymoon, but not so thankfully for Rosalie. She had a very hard labor with JJ and he was born on February 4, a week after he was due. She and Emmett decided they were done after that and JJ and EJ being so close in age were instantly inseparable. From the time they were in diapers the boys and Kate and Garrett's daughter, Makenna, were like the three musketeers, much to the dismay of Matthew the Monroe's younger son.

Surprisingly, Bella got pregnant again only a few months after EJ was born, she said it was something about an old wives tale and not being able to get pregnant while you were breast feeding. She freaked, and I told her to remember I wanted to have as many kids with her as possible and she finally came to accept it, but was nervous about having two children under the age of one.

Irish twins. Just like Emmett and I.

But when she was only seven weeks along she miscarried and we wouldn't have our own set of Irish twins. She was disappointed, and it took her a while to get over it. I told her we could just keep trying. But after another eight months of trying she started to think we wouldn't be able to have another after the miscarriage. I told her I was happy with two, but I knew she was wanted one more.

Over Thanksgiving that year we took a trip to the Bahamas, just the two of us, as a reward for working so hard on Jasper's first campaign for the Governorship and a break from our busy lives with a four year old and a one year old. It was also kind of a second honeymoon, and we brought back a souvenir.

The following August we welcomed another little girl to our family. Elizabeth May Cullen looked just like her mother with chocolate brown eyes and mahogany colored hair with a tint of bronze in it. We named her after my grandmother. But Ellie, as we called her, was impatient from the day she was born. She came fast, in the middle of the night, and I almost didn't get Bella to the hospital in time. She was our little firecracker. She had Bella's fiery streak and my stubbornness that showed through every so often. It was even more apparent now that she was the obstinate age of three and a half.

_And you better not forget the half. She would remind you._

I chuckled when I thought about our three kids. They were so different and so alike at the same time. Harper was as always, calm and caring, very much the big sister to her little brother and sister. EJ was a typical boy and liked to get on his sisters' nerves, but he was also contemplative and bit broody like me. Ellie was the fireball. But they all had our sense of humor and I loved spending every spare second I had with them. It was the one thing that I would struggle with the most when I was away in D.C.

I turned the corner to the foyer and found Harper bouncing in front of the door and Buddy wagging his tail. We got the husky two years ago and it only seemed fitting that we name him Buddy. He was a spunky dog but great with the kids and a good watch dog.

I opened the door to find Rosalie and Emmett dressed to the nines on the other side with their crew.

Riley jumped up and gave me a high five and a quick greeting "Hi Uncle Edward" and took off most likely for our rec room.

Harper and Bree were already giggling about something and JJ practically ran between my legs to go find EJ.

Rosalie just shook her head and Emmett laughed.

"You not ready yet E, we have to leave in an hour?" Emmett mockingly scolded me.

"Bella is still getting ready, she is still sick. Come on in and have a drink I will go check on her."

"Sick huh?" Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at me. "She's been sick at work for the past few weeks too. You think she's really_ sick_ Edward." Rose gave me a knowing look.

"What are you talking about?"

Rosalie snorted. "Edward, really, you have three kids and you haven't picked up the signs. Even I have."

Was she saying what I thought she was saying? Did she think Bella was pregnant?

"That's not possible." I shook my head at the thought. Bella was on the pill and even when she switched birth control in November we made sure to use…

"Oh shit." I muttered as I instantly thought about our election night rendezvous in the bathroom and what she said to me earlier.

"Uh huh. You better go check on her."

"Fuck." I sprinted back down the hall and my mind began racing.

_No wonder she was in the bathroom for so long._

Did I want another child?

With Bella, always. But this was not the best time. I would be starting my first term as a Senator and she was already worried about taking care of our brood when I was gone during the week. She had finally gone back to work full-time now that Ellie was in pre-school and EJ was in kindergarten. She loved working at CARE and took over as the co-director of the foundation with Rosalie when my mother retired last summer.

I hated the thought of leaving her alone anyway and if we had another baby on the way…Christ how would she manage with four kids and…Shit. Not to mention I am forty years old for Christ's sake!

I shook my head contemplating how to go about this when finally I knocked on the door again. I heard Bella grumble from the other side.

"Love, will you please let me in?" I begged her. I was sure she was freaking out about this, if it was in fact as Rosalie suggested. We had decided after Ellie that we were content with our family of five.

Finally she opened the door and I could see her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, probably from puking, and her face was pale. She still looked beautiful though and I took her face in my hands and pulled her into me. She was dressed in only her bra and underwear, obviously having not made it very far while she was getting ready.

"Bella, will you please tell me what's wrong? I think I might know but I need you to tell me." I said as I hugged her to me.

She sighed and put her head in my chest and then knocked her forehead against me and grumbled. It sounded something like "damn sex-haired, green-eyed Adonis" as she called me on our wedding night. I later came to find out it was something she thought of me frequently since we met and I smiled smugly at the thought.

_But now was definitely not the time to be chuckling or acting smug._

"Bella, Love?"

"Edward, I think I might be…" she trailed off. "You have to be fucking kidding me." I heard her mumble under her breath.

This time I couldn't contain my chuckle. "Love, did you take a test? I mean you can't be sure until you do right?"

She sighed again. "No, I didn't take a test, but I would think I would know right? I mean this is the fifth time it's happened to me. God, and you are going to D.C. and I just started back full-time at CARE…not to mention I am thirty seven freaking years old, I will probably never lose the baby weight this time!" She began ranting.

I could see what this was. I had dealt with this before. This was pregnancy hormones kicking in and taking off like a runaway stagecoach. Time to hold those horses.

"Bella look at me." I tipped her head up and she finally brought her eyes to mine. "You are just as beautiful today as the first day I met you, even more so because you have carried my children. And I will love this one just as much as the others. And I will always love you and be here for you. Even if I am in D.C. I will come home every time it's possible."

"Oh Edward." Her lip started quivering and tears welled in her eyes and I bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You know Love; this kind of reminds me of Jasper's first inauguration."

She sniffled. "Oh yeah, how's that."

"Don't you remember, it was when you found out you were pregnant with Ellie."

"I do remember. Oh my gosh, that's so crazy!" She smiled then.

_Typical hormones, one end of the spectrum to the other._

"Although I have to admit, I kind of hope this one's a boy. I love her dearly, but I don't know if I can handle another Ellie."

Bella laughed then and I couldn't help but join her. Ellie was a challenge; there was no getting around it. But she was ours and we loved her. Her traits came from us and we fully recognized it.

She sighed again. "Ok, you want to stay in here with me."

"I think that might be what got us into trouble to begin with." I said teasingly.

"Oh my God, the election night!" She slapped her hand to her forehead. "I am such an idiot!"

"If it makes you feel any better love, I like being an idiot with you and I am already excited." I kissed her again. "Do you have a test here?" She nodded.

"Why don't you take it while I shower, and then we can wait together?"

She blew out a breath. "Ok."

I was finally able to hop in the shower quickly and my hands trembled as I ran them through my hair.

Another baby.

Jesus Christ. I was finally getting used to how things were.

But I wasn't lying. I was excited. I loved being a father. And I loved Bella pregnant. I had to admit I was typical dude and I really loved Bella pregnant because she wanted it all the freaking time.

_Jesus you idiot, you really are as stupid as Rosalie said. Think about how she has been since the election and getting sick the last few weeks. _

I shook my head and turned off the water and stepped out to dry off. Bella was standing there with a little plastic thing in her hand, biting her lip.

"So?"

"I haven't looked yet. I wanted to do it together."

"Ok." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "How about on the count of three?"

She nodded and I kissed her on the cheek and then started to count.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." She finished and lifted it up.

There in the little window were two lines.

Pregnant.

I spun her around and kissed her forcefully and then smothered her with a hug. I could feel her clutching me and wetness against my chest.

"We're going to have a baby." I whispered.

"Yeah." She sniffled.

"Are you ok Love?"

"Yeah." She said with more resolve this time.

I just held her for a moment until finally I broke away and gave her a smoldering kiss. She smiled at me as I stroked her hair.

"We will be fine. As long as our baby has you for a mother, everything will be great." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you." She hugged me again and finally I stepped out and let her finish getting ready in the bathroom as I quickly dressed in my tux.

By the time I was done changing I was on cloud nine. I was going to be a father again and I couldn't wait to tell my family.

I walked out of the room as our sitters arrived to watch all the kids. We got two of them for both of our clans and I directed them to the rec room where all of the kids were playing.

I walked into the kitchen where Emmett and Rosalie were sipping a drink and Ellie came bounding in just then.

"Daddy, the boys won't let me play on the Wii." She crossed her arms and pouted.

I picked her up and set her on the breakfast bar and her brown curls bounced in the light.

"Ellie, tell them that if they don't let you play, then they won't get to go to Uncle Jasper's for football next week." I kissed her on the cheek and set her back down and she took off like a shot to presumably put her brother and cousins in their places.

"She's a tough one." Rosalie raised her eyebrow at me as she sipped her glass of wine.

"You have no idea." I shook my head at them and we all laughed.

"So, find anything out when you went to the bedroom?" Emmett asked with a smug smile.

Just as I was about to speak I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. Bella walked in wearing the ivory silk gown and I just stared at her dumbfounded.

She looked magnificent. As beautiful as the day I met her. And even though she was sick earlier, I could already see the glow about her that she took on when she was pregnant.

She walked up and put her arm around me and kissed me on the cheek and I pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head and rested one hand over her stomach.

"I take that as a yes." Rosalie said quietly into her drink and shot Emmett a look.

"Yes. Rosalie you were right." Bella said with a sigh. I assumed they had already discussed this at work.

"I usually am." She quipped. Emmett snorted and she smacked him on the back of the head and we all started laughing again.

We said good-bye to the kids and climbed in the limo for the hour long trip to Olympia for the inaugural ball. We decided not to stay in Olympia, just have a driver take us to and from home that night. Rose and Emmett would just stay at the Estate then since the kids would all be in bed by the time we got back.

Bella turned a little green as the limo stopped and started and I felt bad for her.

"So how far along do you think you are?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at her and gave her a crooked grin. "Well, I would say about nine weeks wouldn't you Bella?"

"Oh, so you know when this happened?" Rosalie teased.

Bella slapped my arm and glowered at me. Then she looked at Rose and just shook her head. "Yes. We do. Right _Senator_." She emphasized.

Rosalie and Emmett started laughing and I knew this was probably going to be the talk of the night and probably for the rest of our life. The newest member of our family would most likely be our "election baby."

"Well, we thought we were done, but I am excited about it." I grabbed Bella's hand and kissed it and she smiled at me.

The rest of the trip was spent laughing and telling stories and simply enjoying some adult time away from the kids.

We stepped out of the limo at the Capitol and I gave Bella a kiss on the cheek before helping her out. We wove our way through the throngs of reporters into the main hall where the event was being held. We looked around for my parents and Charlie and Renee, since we knew Jasper and Alice were probably busy mingling.

Alice had taken to her role of first lady of Washington effortlessly as well. I knew she would. For all of her excitability people across the state couldn't help but love the little pixie. She still had her boutique but hired a manager to run it and for the most part hardly spent any time there. She mostly focused on advocating for women's and children's issues and often worked in cooperation with the CARE Foundation.

She and Jasper moved to Olympia and into the Governor's mansion four years ago when he was elected to his first term. We were disappointed that they would no longer be close to us in Seattle, but we knew it was easier than Jasper commuting every day with the long hours he would put in as Governor. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Kate and Angela still made time to meet once per week in Tacoma for dinner. It was their "mom's night" when they got to have dinner with just the girls and get away for an evening. Although the five of them often drew a lot of attention, and they had to start visiting only one or two of the same restaurants where they could have some privacy.

I strode through the reception area with Bella's hand in mine and I still couldn't get past the feeling of all of the eyes on us. I knew it was her, everyone was mesmerized by her. Finally I noticed my parents talking with Charlie and Renee and Emily and Sam and we made our way over.

My parents had taken to retirement quite well. They bought a large condo downtown when they moved out of the Estate and we moved in six months ago. They planned to travel a lot and didn't want the upkeep of a home. My mother and father also wanted to be close to CARE and the company when they were in town for the little bit of work they continued to do. I knew neither of them would ever _fully _retire.

I strode up and shook my Dad's hand and gave my mother a hug.

"Edward, Bella how was Vancouver?" My Dad asked. It was amazing how much more relaxed he was now that he was done with his terms in office. My parents were both tan from their recent trip to Mexico and their silvering hair glistened against their skin.

"It was good." I winked at Bella and she smiled and blushed a bit. A trait she still hadn't shed even with all of our time on the campaign trail. I loved it.

"Esme, Carlisle it's good to see you, how was Mexico?" She gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Then we proceeded to greet her parents and Emily and Sam who made the trip to Olympia for the inauguration. Renee had retired from teaching and was of course pursuing her crazy past times, her newest adventure being tarot card reading. Charlie still worked for the police force on a part-time basis and helped with any major investigations, which were obviously few and far between in Forks. But he and Phil had remained friends and Phil opened his own private investigator service and Charlie dabbled in helping him with that as well.

I could tell I had a cheesy smile on my face the entire time we greeted all of them and my mother eyed Bella and I suspiciously.

"Is something going on? You two look…different?" My mother asked.

"Why would you say that?" I smiled deviously and Rosalie snickered.

Renee stood there and tapped her lips with a knowing look on her face. "Yes Esme, I do believe you're right…I am thinking we might have another grandchild on the way?"

_Damn Renee and her mother's intuition._

The smile on my face instantly grew wider and Bella's eyes widened and Rosalie and Emmett starting chuckling.

"Yes, _Senator_, I hear you two took to celebrating the election quite seriously." Emmett howled.

I elbowed him in the ribs discreetly and my mother shot us a look like "seriously you two _still _act like you are ten."

But she was too focused on the new issue at hand. "Edward?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

I pulled Bella into my side and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Well Mom…it wasn't planned, but it looks like there will be another little Cullen running around."

My mother squealed and gave us both another hug and began bouncing with excitement. It didn't matter that we were in the middle of the Capitol or attending a formal event, she was buzzed up on a Grandma high and I knew there was no containing her.

"Oooh, another grandbaby, Carlisle aren't you excited!" She clasped her hands in front of her face and had tears in her eyes. My Dad just rolled his eyes and chuckled at her.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile and Charlie and Renee and Emily and Sam instantly followed suit.

"What is everyone so excited about over here?" Jasper remarked as he and Alice strode up to us.

I turned to him and gave him the man hug with the pat on the back.

"Governor, congratulations once again, it's good to see you." I joked. He and I had consulted numerous times over the last few years and grown very close, being in similar positions with running for public office and him actually holding one.

"Senator, I can say the same to you this time." I smiled and nodded.

I could see Alice looking around at the faces of our group and the excitement radiating from my mother and Renee was almost palpable. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett and I could see them smirking. It was like a countdown to the explosion we all knew was coming.

Alice gave us both a hug and greeted everyone else in the group. She looked sensational as always in a modern looking metallic gown. She glanced back and forth at us when finally her eyebrows raised.

"You're pregnant!" She screeched.

"Alice!" Bella hissed.

"Yes! I am going to have another niece or nephew!" She clapped her hands merrily and began to rapid fire questions at us. The entire group instantly erupted in questions then.

Finally after answering them all that we didn't know for sure when Bella was due, _even though she and I could pinpoint the exact moment of conception_, we thought she was about two months along and that we only found out tonight. She still needed to go to the doctor to be checked, but we were pretty sure it was official considering all the signs and the test.

_Not to mention the fact that we had done this a few times before._

We made our way to our seats for the dinner and eventually the dessert. Everyone at our table was laughing and joking and enjoying the evening.

At last the ball portion of the event began and the orchestra began to play. A familiar tune carried through the hall and I stood up and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Dance with me Love." I looked at her and she smiled and nodded as the orchestra played our Frank Sinatra tune.

We made our way to the center of the dance floor and I could feel the eyes and the cameras on us. I didn't notice them, however, because I could only look at the angel in front of me.

"What are you thinking beautiful? You seem to be contemplating something. Are you not happy about the baby?"

She sighed and laid her head on my chest. "I'm excited but…four kids Edward? I was just thinking about the fact that I finally got Ellie to the point that she's independent, and you are leaving for D.C. next week. I mean, do you think we can do it? Maybe we should just move to D.C. with you?"

"Love, would you want to move to D.C.? All of your friends and family are here and even though I will miss you all like crazy, I will be home every weekend."

"I know, it's just, going to be so hard with you gone, especially with a new baby." She whispered fearfully and I hugged her close to me. I hated the fact that my being a Senator was going to keep me away from them. I had often wondered as well if it wouldn't be easier to have them in D.C. with me. I hated the thought of being absent for so many things in their lives. When my father was first elected, Emmett and I were sixteen and fifteen years old respectively, we could appreciate what he was doing. But how would I tell Harper one day why I wasn't at her gymnastics meet, or Ellie why I wasn't at her dance recital, or EJ why I wasn't at his game.

And now with a baby on the way I started to wonder if Bella wasn't right.

"Are you really considering it?" I had originally wanted to have them come with me, but then we started discussing schools and having family close by and Bella's job we decided against it.

She nodded as she bit her lip.

"Ok." I said and hugged her tighter. "But just so you know, I am not at all worried about it. You are a fantastic mother and the strongest woman I have ever met. We will be able to do it either way."

She melted into my embrace and the music changed. I gave her a light kiss on the lips and without meaning to place my hand over her stomach and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"We'll get through it together." She nodded with teary eyes and I just enjoyed holding her in my arms.

We danced some more and made the rounds talking to party officials and other important people in attendance. Bella still drew the most attention as people were simply captivated by her. I loved watching her as she greeted party officials and state legislators.

Finally at midnight we got ready to make our exit and Emmett strolled up next to me as I grabbed Bella's coat for her.

"Well bro, looks like you two are the talk of the town?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him strangely.

"Your little public display of affection has all the reporters in this place in a tizzy." I groaned.

Shit. I knew Bella was fine with telling our families but she definitely wouldn't want to make a public announcement tonight.

"Damnit. How many are out there?" I asked him.

"Oh big brother if you only knew?" He laughed. "Since you two are like the Kennedys of Washington there's a whole mob of them." I knew Emmett was getting a kick out of this.

I walked up and helped Bella into her coat and she looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"God. Apparently we will never have any privacy from here on out because the press is already speculating that you may be pregnant."

She sighed and looked at Rosalie who just shook her head. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, there is only one way to face this. Head on, c'mon Senator, looks like the drama never stops with you." She seemed to be joking but I hoped she wasn't mad. The increased press coverage of our family was not something she relished in my run for office.

We stepped out the door to make our way to the limo and were instantly swarmed by a group of reporters and photographers.

"_Is it true that you and your wife are expecting Senator?"_

"_When are you due Mrs. Cullen?"_

"_Do you know what you are having?"_

"_Have you picked out a name?" _

Emmett and Rosalie piled into the limo as quickly as possible and I held the door open for Bella but suddenly she stopped.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"Facing the drama head on like always." She said as she shot me a confident look, one I had seen many times.

She turned to the reporters and gave them her signature breathtaking smile. "Thank you for your interest, and yes, the Senator and I are expecting, we just found out today and we are very excited. We don't know what we are having or have a name picked out, but I can only hope it will be another Senator's son, two of each don't you think." She winked and gave them a small wave and then turned and gave me a powerful kiss and climbed in the car.

I marveled at her tenacity yet again and just shook my head and smiled. "Well, I think that takes care of it then. Have a good evening." I gave them my patented smirk and climbed in the car after her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked once we were situated.

"Oh Edward you should know by now that I don't like to posture or mince words." I chuckled, that was definitely true.

I looked at Rose and Emmett who were deep in their own conversation and leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I know; it's one of the things I love about you most, since the first night we met, you know I love fiery Bella." I kissed her below her ear and felt her shiver.

"You Mr. Cullen; are just trying to get lucky, which is what put us in this position to begin with." She poked my chest but I could tell she was teasing me.

"If I remember correctly Mrs. Cullen; it was your idea to relieve some…tension…but I do have to say I am looking forward to the next seven months, I like pregnant Bella." I kissed her again and she sighed.

"As if you had any trouble before." She mumbled into my lips with a smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Not at all." She kissed me and I pulled her into my embrace, reveling in the fact that my wife, the love of my life, was again carrying my child.


	31. Epilogue II

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Epilogue II**

**Harper Cullen Montgomery**

**~20 years later~**

"Mom do you need help with anything?" I walked into the kitchen at the Estate seeing my Mom scurrying about.

"Sure Harps, why don't you start making the cheesy potatoes?"

I nodded and grabbed a potato peeler out of the drawer and the other ingredients from the refrigerator.

_At least potatoes are bland, these shouldn't make me puke. _

I sighed as I cleaned the potatoes over and over. I'm sure my Mom could tell something was wrong with me. She and I have always been so in tune to one another, probably because it was just the two of us for a while.

I looked down at the bracelet that dangled on my wrist and smiled. I never knew my biological father; my Dad was…my Dad. Edward. I couldn't even say his name, he was just Dad. I don't remember him giving me the bracelet, Mom said it made her cry when he did because it showed how much we meant to him. But knowing my Dad I can't imagine him not feeling that way. He was the best father anyone could ever ask for.

I looked at the bracelet again as it clanged against the side of the pan while I was cutting the potatoes for our annual Christmas party on the 23rd of December. I always wore it as a child. When I was twelve it wouldn't fit my wrist anymore with the onslaught of puberty and my Mom suggested we get it extended. I never took it off. It was one of the two things I always wore, the bracelet and my wedding ring.

My Mom always said I took to him so easily, it was like even though he wasn't my biological father, he was meant to be my father. We have a special bond, we have since I first met him.

_Which was why I'm scared shitless about telling him I'm pregnant. He's going to freak out. _

I sighed, even though I am twenty-eight years old, and married, and have been married for a while now, my Dad still thinks of me as the two year old he met and is more overprotective than Grandpa Charlie, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett combined.

_Shit, how am I going to break this to him; he's going to want to kill Will. _

I know his protectiveness isn't entirely unfounded. I know something happened before my parents were married, when they were still dating even. My Mom told me only a few years ago, about how a friend of Grandpa Carlisle's was jealous about the Senate seat and for some reason about my mother. She said my Dad was in an accident, but that was meant for me and her and ever since then he has been extremely protective of us. Even though he was the one that was almost killed, she just thanks God he wasn't.

Whenever anyone mentions the guy's name or the incident, my Dad's face turns pale and at the same time he looks like he could kill someone. It's funny because he doesn't really have a short temper unless it has something to do with his family. Even Gremme chuckles at how overprotective he is.

I finished the potatoes and moved over to the stove to stir one of the dips as I thought about my Gremme.

She's eighty-four now, and still going strong. I could never say Grandma Esme when I was little so I started calling her Gremme and it stuck. Now everyone calls her Gremme. She still helps at CARE and attends functions for Uncle Jasper, but she's almost completely retired and loves to spend time with her children and grandchildren. She's the most caring and compassionate person I have ever met. I know she misses Grandpa Carlisle very much. We all do.

Grandpa passed away four years ago at the age of eighty-six. He was still fit from playing tennis with Gremme, but even physical fitness couldn't prevent a stroke. My Dad was devastated. I knew how close he was to Grandpa and our whole family suffered the loss of our patriarch. Gremme stood strong though, saying she would join him when it was her time.

It was a big affair in Washington, the former Senate Majority Leader and CEO of Cullen Enterprises. There was a huge memorial at the convention center and thousands of people showed up. But I still remember my Dad, stoic and unwavering. He never cried over anything. I only saw him even tear up twice in my life: the day I got married and the day of Grandpa's funeral.

But that night Will and I stayed at the Estate, and my room was above my parents. I could hear him crying and my Mom comforting him. It was the only time I ever heard anything of the sort and it made my heart ache. But he never let any of us see it, ever the strong Senate Minority Leader that he was.

I always admired him for his principles, he and Grandpa. He was the minority leader because the Republicans held the Senate when he was in office. And even though he could have stayed in office for as many terms as he wanted, because he was immensely popular in Washington, he decided up front that two was going to be it. Then he finally got Congress to pass term limits and two was the limit anyhow for the Senate. I think it also had something to do with the incident with my Grandpa's former friend, but I never confirmed that.

I still remember the day we moved back from D.C. My parents were both excited, they liked D.C. and we always did as well, but it was going to be nice to be back with our entire family.

After my Mom found out she was pregnant with my little brother they decided to take all of us to D.C. with them, rather than have my Dad commute back to Seattle on the weekends. Gremme insisted that they move to D.C. too. Gremme and Grandpa hadn't sold their townhouse in D.C. yet, so my parents bought a new home in D.C. and kept the Estate up for our time back in Seattle when we weren't in school. Gremme and Grandpa helped my Mom with the four of us, which is unbelievable to me, and Grandpa helped write bills and get legislation passed. He said it was the most fun he had in years and they were still able to travel whenever they wanted.

But after my father's first term, my parents moved back to Seattle. They wanted us to go to school here and they wanted us to be closer to our cousins now that we were all in school. Well I was in high school by that point, but it was home and they were so glad to be back.

Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, and of course Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were all so excited. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee were both still retired, but they decided to move to Seattle when we all moved back. My Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily unfortunately got divorced around that time and Emily moved to the city to start her new job as a Pediatrician at Seattle Children's. Grandma and Grandpa moved with her and to be closer to all of their kids. We still saw Uncle Sam from time to time, but once Emily opened up with my Mom's help and that of Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and Kate and Angela, Emily found a new man who was much less controlling and good to her kids. Avery didn't take to her step Dad Jack so well, of course, because she was a drama queen like her father and a teenager at the time. Hell, I was a teenager too, she was only a year older than me. But I could never understand why she hated him so much. Later on I think she came to realize how much happier her Mom was, and now she is a doctor as well and lives in Arizona.

I chuckled to myself as I stirred the dip and thought about some of my Grandma's attempts in kitchen. My Mom looked at me just then.

"What?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the time Grandma Renee tried to make the gumbo."

My Mom started laughing and we couldn't help but continue. Grandma Renee was a disaster in the kitchen; lord knows where my Mom and Aunt Emily got their culinary skills. She was still into crazy stuff and was always trying new things. Her latest was growing an herb garden and we kids teased my Mom that she's probably growing pot in her garden and doesn't even know it.

My Mom always laughed and said how funny it would be if that made it to the papers. Senator Cullen's crazy mother-in-law caught growing marijuana.

Thinking about my Grandma Renee and Forks made me think about my Grandma Clearwater. I hardly knew her really, or Aunt Leah or my cousin Quil. They all sent cards once in a while, but they seem more like distant friends than actual family.

As far as I was concerned, I was a Cullen through and through. My name was Harper Ray Cullen, well now Harper Cullen Montgomery. I've never thought of myself as a Clearwater. My parents changed my name when I was two and I have no memory of my biological father, obviously. I was still in the womb when he died. The only reason I ever suspected I was different from my brothers and sister was because I looked a bit different. They all had fair skin and an auburn tint to their hair like my Dad. I had more russet skin and darker brown hair than my Mom's and dimples.

So one day when I was eleven I asked my Mom why I looked different. I can still recall that moment clearly…

_It was late in the evening, and I was supposed to have gone to bed an hour before. But I kept thinking about how my friends looked like their brothers and sisters and parents yet I didn't look anything like mine or my Dad. _

_I decided to see if my parents were up and tiptoed down the hall to their room._

"_Mom." I knocked on the door to my parent's bedroom in D.C. and found my Mom reading in bed and Dad lying down with my two year old brother Rogan. He had been sick and for some reason the only thing that ever calmed him was to lie on my Dad's chest. Mom said it helped all of us._

"_Yeah Harps?" _

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Of course." She patted the bed next to her. "What are you doing awake?" _

_I crawled up on their bed between them and I could see now that both Dad and Rogan were asleep. Mom pulled me in close to her and stroked my hair. It always felt so good, her fingers rolling through my locks. Everyone said I looked like her. I hoped that was true, she was the most beautiful woman in the world; my Dad told her that all the time. _

"_What's wrong Harps?" I knew she could tell I was thinking about something, she always knew me._

"_I was just…I don't know." I snuggled into her and felt my Dad stir beside me. _

"_Hey Harps, what are you doing in here?" He said groggily as he turned on his side and put Rogan in between us. My little brother stretched out and clutched his shirt and then went back to sleep. _

"_I was just wondering…" I trailed off. Was I stupid for thinking this? Of course my parents are my parents._

"_How come I don't look like everyone else?" I said fearfully and dropped my eyes. _

_But before I fully looked down I saw my parents exchange a look. My Mom took a deep breath and my Dad put his hand on hers. He nodded at her and she kept stroking my hair._

_She cleared her throat and then looked me right in the eye. "Harper, remember how when I had Rogan, my belly got really big." _

_I nodded. "Well when I had you in my belly you're father was in an accident. Not your Dad, but your biological father. He died before you were born."_

_I started crying and my lip was quivering. My Dad wasn't my real Dad? But he was the only Dad I knew and he was the best Dad possible. _

_My Dad leaned over a bit and put his arm behind me. I looked up at him through teary eyes. _

"_You're not my real Dad?" I asked crying._

"_Of course I am. I will always be your Dad. Just because we don't have the same blood doesn't mean I'm not your Dad. …." He thought for a moment and my head felt like it was spinning. "Harps do remember calling me Bud when you were little?"_

_I nodded. _

"_You see, I met your Mom when you were still really little, younger than Rogan…and I instantly fell in love with both of you." He squeezed me and I gave him a small smile. _

"_You started calling me Bud because you couldn't say my name. But after a while you called me Daddy because that's what I was. I have always been you're Dad, since the first time we met." He stroked my hair then too and I was wedged between my parents. "But then I married your Mom and adopted you, well not in that order, and I officially became your Dad." _

_I was confused. So I was adopted? "But why is my name Cullen then?" I asked. _

_Even I knew from kids at school that just because their parents got married they didn't change their names. _

"_Because Harper you are a Cullen. You always have been and you always will be. Just as much as your brothers and sister…maybe even more so." My Dad paused for a moment. "Remember I picked you, we didn't get to pick Ellie." He nudged me and I laughed lightly. My little sister was a pain._

"_Ok." I smiled at him. "I love you Daddy." _

"_I love you too Harps." And he gave me a kiss on the top of the head._

A few years later, when I was older and had a better grasp of the situation, I asked my Mom about my biological father. She took me to the study and pulled out a box that was filled with pictures of him and her. She told me how they were together for a long time, over ten years from the time she was seventeen. She told me how they met and went to college together and lived in Portland together and that I was a lot like him. Then she told me how she found out she was pregnant the day he was killed by a drunk driver, and that she raised me by herself until she met my Dad. But she told me how my Dad loved me from the moment he met me and that he really was my father for all intents and purposes.

Knowing what I know now, and being eight weeks pregnant myself, I couldn't imagine if something happened to Will. It was awful to think about. I couldn't imagine the pain my Mom went through and how horrible it was for her. But she said my Dad made it all better. I believed her; he had a way of doing that, just like the night they told me about my biological father.

When I was sixteen my Mom asked me if I wanted to go to his grave with her. I never knew it, all those years, but on the day after Thanksgiving my parents would always go to Montesano to put flowers on his grave. They always told us kids they were getting a head start on holiday shopping and partaking in Black Friday. But I should have known better, they hated to put themselves in crowds when they didn't have to and they never would have gone to do something like that.

Instead, once a year my Dad would go with my Mom to visit Seth's grave. I never thought of him as my father. He was my biological father maybe, but I took to calling him Seth as my Mom did because it just seemed easier. I went with her that first time when I was sixteen and started going in place of my Dad after that. I didn't feel any connection being there, and I could see she was sad, but after all the years she was more so sad at the loss of his young life and that he didn't get a chance to know me. I knew she was completely and utterly in love with my Dad, they showed it all the time.

It was then I truly realized that my Dad was my Dad. I had no connection with Seth other than blood. He was not my father. But I still went with my Mom every year because she said that a long time ago her grief counselor told her that she needed to let things out, even if she didn't feel like she was holding them in. So she went, once a year, and I went with her.

It was one of the things that made me eventually choose my profession. I could see how much better she would feel every time she left. So when it was time to apply for college I only wanted to go to one school. I couldn't imagine being away from my family and I wanted to go to school where my Mom went and where Bree was going.

I wanted to be a husky and run for the U-Dub cross country team. I loved being able to have my own place on campus but be super close to my parents and my Grandparents and Aunts and Uncles and cousins. Bree and I were roommates all four years. We were always inseparable growing up and she was as much of a sister as Ellie.

Bree was always gorgeous and one day when we were walking through the mall a model scout saw us and gave us his card. I wasn't interested. And Bree being Bree, all fire and tenacity like my Aunt Rose almost told him to shove it. But when he told her how much she could make per shoot, if she gave it a try, she changed her tune. She started dabbling in modeling, doing things for U-Dub publications and local entertainment. She got both an Art and Business degree from U-Dub and then decided to go to NYU for her Fine Arts Degree.

On her first day in New York she was spotted again and the rest is history. Now she walks the runways of Paris and Milan and all over the world. Which she should; she's 6'0 tall and towers over my 5'8 frame and she has corn silk blonde hair and piercing blue eyes like my Aunt Rose. She loves to live the single life and I love to visit her and live vicariously through her. But she's no dummy; she has plans to start her own agency some day and already has her hand in a skin care line and a perfume line.

I smiled when I thought of Bree, I couldn't wait to see her tonight either. It was because of Bree that I met Will.

Will Montgomery.

I still couldn't believe I was married to him after all this time.

I remember the day we met like it was yesterday.

_Bree and I were strolling through the commons on our way to return some books after spring semester of our freshman year. It was one of the first days of summer break so there was hardly anyone on campus. _

_I was just about to turn in the direction of the bookstore when I saw a gorgeous man with dark hair and a rugged jaw trying to feed the meter by the library. _

"_Holy hell." Bree said under her breath. _

"_No shit." I responded. _

"_Go talk to him." She nudged me. _

"_No."_

"_Harps go talk to him." She pushed me forward again and I shot her a look. _

"_I'll start making a complete ass out of myself if you don't." She said slyly._

"_Fine." I grumbled, knowing she really would. I slowly made my way over to where he was standing._

"_Crap." I heard him say under his breath. He was fisting through his pockets, obviously looking for change and he didn't have any. _

_He was literally gorgeous, and looked a bit older than me, but for some reason I had the intense urge to go talk to him, or help him, or something. I wasn't exactly sure. _

"_Do you need some quarters?" I asked as I grabbed my wallet. I always had a few dollars in quarters on hand because I knew I needed them for the meters around campus. _

_He looked up just then and my chocolate brown eyes locked with his shimmering gray ones and I instantly froze. He was beautiful, way more attractive than I thought a few moments before. His face was not only rugged but exceptionally handsome, with a bit of stubble on his chin. He had thick eyelashes and his dark brown hair was wavy and in just the right amount of unkemptness on his head._

_He cleared his throat and finally spoke. "That would be great actually; I didn't realize they ran these in the summer time." _

_For some reason I had to talk to him. I had never been very bold with guys, something Bree always fussed over with me, but I was always a bit shy. _

"_Yeah, they run them all year long; it's kind of a pain I know." I said with a smile. I reached into my wallet to grabs some quarters._

"_Here, how many do you need?" I asked still captured in his eyes. He shook his head again like he was in a fog and finally answered. _

"_Oh um, well, I was hoping to be here all day but I guess I will have to just stay a few hours." _

"_All day, why would you be here all day in the summer time?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could even think and I instantly regretted it. Great he probably thinks you're nosy. _

_But he chuckled and sighed. "Unfortunately I have to study for the bar exam, it's really a shame I have to take it in the summer time. Especially when there are so few nice days in Washington." He said. _

_Wow, he was older than me, probably at least six years older. But I couldn't walk away from him. I had to stay there, it's like my body was glued to my spot on the sidewalk. _

_Think fast Harper. _

"_You know, there is a public library just down the street from my place, you could probably go there and stay all day, and it doesn't have metered parking." _

"_Really," he looked like he was contemplating something. "Are you headed there too?" He motioned to my books. Then he took a deep breath. "Would you show me where it's at?" He asked seeming tentative._

_My heart skipped a beat and the thought of taking this man to a library, an absolutely boring and lackluster thing, was making my blood boil and my breath quicken. _

"_Sure." I breathed._

"_Great." He offered me his hand then. "I'm Will, Will Montgomery." _

_I took it and an electrical charge shot up my arm and into my heart. I could see his eyes widen at the same time and I just shook my head dazed. _

"_Harper Cullen." _

"_Like _the _Harper Cullen?" He asked me and I looked at him quizzically. _

"_Sorry, I just always heard you were beautiful, apparently it's true." He smiled at me and my heart did summersaults in my chest and I could feel my blush creeping up my neck. _

_I smiled back and told him that I would bring around my car as Bree was nowhere in sight. I was sure she left me to fend for myself but this time I didn't mind. _

And with that he followed me to the library and we ended up having lunch and going to a movie and talking for the rest of the night. I found out he was the grandson of one of the major donors to my father's campaign. He grew up in Seattle but had been out east for the last seven years attending undergrad at BU and then law school at Yale. He was six years older than me, twenty-five at the time.

He was home for the summer to take the Bar Exam before he planned to move to D.C. to work for one of the U.S. Representatives from Washington. We hit it off immediately, I felt comfortable with him since he was from a pretty high profile family himself and my being a Cullen never_ seemed_ to faze him. He told me he wanted to work in my father's office but since he was in the last year of his last term, he chose to work in one of the Rep's offices instead.

He was gorgeous and funny and caring and I think I fell in love with him the first afternoon we were together. The rest of the summer he studied for the bar exam all day and we spent every night together. I found out he wanted to move back to Seattle to practice law eventually and to run for Senate someday as well.

Unfortunately when my Dad found out who I was dating and how much older he was than me he flipped a lid. Not to mention he was concerned that Will would only want to be with me because of my family name and to get close to him and Uncle Jasper. Luckily my Mom ran interference and told him she had been nineteen and in love and he needed to chill out and trust me. She said thinking back, Renee must have done the same with Charlie when she dated Seth, based on Charlie's reaction when he met my Dad.

Her parting words were the funniest, however. _"Just don't get pregnant."_ She told me in all seriousness, since she had gone to bat for me.

Eventually my Dad warmed up to Will but he still didn't like the idea of his little girl being in an adult relationship. Will moved to D.C. after taking the bar and we did the long distance thing for six long months. But in the Spring of my sophomore year of college he surprised me at my apartment with a giant bouquet of flowers. He decided to take a position at the U.S. Attorney's Office in Seattle and was moving back in a few short weeks.

A year later, he proposed and we decided to get married when I finished college. I was twenty-two and he was twenty-eight. My Dad was not happy, but he bit his tongue and my Mom kept him in place. It wasn't that he thought Will was a bad guy, even he admitted that. He just didn't like the idea of me growing up and he was afraid I would give up my dreams of being a counselor.

Growing up I always admired my Aunt Rose and the work she did at the CARE foundation, specifically with the rape counseling services. I thought about law school like my parents, but I didn't want the stress or the competitiveness. I wanted to help people in a different way. My Mom even suggested I shadow June Richardson, the therapist she went to on occasion. I did and I found it fit my nature much more than law ever would. My Mom always said I had a very laid-back nature like my biological father, but still a bit of her and my Dad's drive and competitiveness.

After completing my degree in psychology at U-Dub, I continued on and received my Master's. I worked as counselor for a while, but then decided to work for CARE setting up counseling services for kids who lost family members. Even though I never knew my biological father, and my Dad had always been my Dad, I knew there was a need for therapists for children who lost family members, especially those who were thrust into the foster care system if the parent they lost was their sole provider.

Will always supported me in whatever I wanted to do though. We both came from wealthy families and had money, but my parents instilled in me the need to give back and work hard, regardless of how much money we had in our trust funds. I knew I was lucky to grow up around the type of relationships that I did.

Thinking about my parents made me smile. I saw my Mom shoot me a strange look again. She was whipping up frosting for her patented caramel cake and I was preparing an appetizer platter of meat and cheese.

It's crazy to think parents have been married for twenty-six years. Mom is fifty-seven and my Dad is now sixty, even so they both look as youthful as ever since they have been avid runners and stayed active with us kids all these years. I knew it wasn't always easy, especially during my Dad's second term in the Senate when he commuted back to Seattle. But they always worked through everything together. It was sometimes quite comical actually, I think the only person my father ever feared was my mother, well except for maybe Aunt Rose and Gremme, but she could put him in his place faster than anyone.

When I was twenty Dad's second term ended and he became the state party chair for the Democratic Party in Washington. He decided to help Uncle Jasper run for the seat. Jasper had been Governor for sixteen years. At the time I think Aunt Alice wanted to kill him, but Lily and Tanner were in college and it was always Jasper's dream to be a Senator. He's now in his second term.

Everyone always asked me if it was strange growing up in such a political and high profile family. But our family was no different than anyone else's. We had a dog and a yard and we laughed and joked and played games together. My Aunts and Uncles and Grandparents ribbed each other and could tell stories and jokes with the best of them. The downside was dealing with public perception.

I still get a kick out of how women throw themselves at my Dad after all these years. My Mom just laughs and will say something under her breath and my Dad will laugh as well. I can remember in high school having friends over and they would all swoon over him. I mean seriously, this is my Dad we're talking about.

EJ is really no different though. My twenty-five year old brother is a spitting image of my Dad. He has the same unruly bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He's my brother so it's weird to think about it, but I guess he's quite attractive. My parents tease him about being the "most eligible bachelor" in Seattle, apparently a title my Dad once held. He's pretty good about not letting it get to his head, but I think he has his fair share of fun. Mom says he's just like Dad and one day he will find the right girl and it will all be over.

I think he's just finally going to realize he's been in love with Makenna all these years. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"What are you laughing about now?" My Mom looked up from frosting the cake.

"Oh just thinking about what is going to happen when EJ and JJ realize they are in love with the beautiful Makenna. It will be like the love triangle of the ages, two cousins after the same woman."

My Mom snorted and rolled her eyes. "I know. One of these days all three of them will realize it. I think EJ has the inside track on that though. JJ gets on Makenna's nerves a bit too much."

I nodded in agreement. My brother was much more serious like my Dad and JJ is a goofball like my Uncle Emmett. Everyone loves him, but he can be a bit over the top at times. It's funny how much EJ is like Dad. EJ works with my Dad for the State Party. He graduated a year early and went to Stanford for undergrad and for law school and played basketball at Stanford like Dad. They even have the same mannerisms, running their hands through their hair and pinching the bridge of their nose when they are frustrated.

My sister Ellie on the other hand, she's a piece of work, but we love her all the same. We love to call her Ellie May to piss her off, but she's a firecracker and she will usually come back with a wiseass comment. She's incredibly smart and driven. She also went to Stanford and played volleyball, which is no easy feat considering Stanford has an exceptional team every year. She's twenty-three now and was an Oxford Rhodes Scholar and lived with my great Uncle Alistair and Aunt Genevieve for a while in England.

Ellie always liked D.C. the most of us kids. The rest of us preferred Seattle, but D.C. fits with her spunky and fast-paced personality. She's working on her Master's in International Relations and Public Policy at Georgetown. She's the politician of the family. EJ will likely run for office someday, but I wouldn't be surprised at all if Ellie ran for something as well. She has always been attached to Jasper's hip and even interned in his Senate office. They are very close, even though their personalities are so different. I think it's because she's a middle child and she's always been persuasive and ever the negotiator to get what she wants.

I couldn't wait to see her tonight. She was flying in this afternoon and Dad was planning to pick her up. We didn't get along very well growing up, but we have gotten much closer as we have gotten older. Ellie has just always stood alone.

And then there's Rogan. I can only laugh when I think of that kid. Rogan Carlisle Cullen, he was the accident baby. We all knew it. I knew my parents wouldn't choose to have another child right when my Dad started his first term in the Senate. And I had heard my aunts and uncles tease my parents about the election, I think they must have celebrated or something and Rogan came along. Ick.

I shook my head. I don't need to think about that.

I knew if it weren't for Rogan we probably never would have lived in D.C. for six years. It's crazy to think he's nineteen now, I remember him being born…

_It was summer time, the morning of July 31st. I wanted to ask my Mom to braid my hair and I walked down the hall when I heard a groan. _

"_Mom are you feeling okay?" I looked in my parents' bedroom and I could see my Mom standing next to the dresser gritting her teeth. _

"_Uh, yeah Harps, I'm good…can you…ugh… go get Gremme for me." I could tell she was in pain and I sprinted off down the hall of our home in Seattle to find Gremme. She was sitting with Ellie and EJ playing a game of some sort. It was summer time so we were all back in Seattle for the summer, but my Dad was called to D.C. for a special vote or something. _

"_Harps what's wrong, is something wrong?" Gremme looked at me concerned._

"_Mom doesn't look like she feels very well." I said nervously. _

"_Oh no." Gremme shot up from her seat and hurriedly grabbed her cell phone. "Here, you call your Aunt Rose and tell her to come over here right away ok. I am going to go check on her." _

_Gremme took off then down the hall and I dialed Aunt Rose to let her know we needed her to come over. _

_I ran after Gremme then and saw her with her arm around my Mom as she was sitting on the bed. My Mom was taking really deep breaths and kept wincing in pain with her hands over her big belly._

"_Momma, are you sure you are ok?" I asked again nervously._

"_Hey Harps. I am okay….ugh…" she gritted her teeth again and I scrunched my face. She didn't look okay. _

"_I just think your brother might be coming a bit early." _

_My eyes widened and I was instantly excited. "You're going to have the baby!" I screeched. _

_Suddenly two pairs of feet came running down the hallway too. EJ and Ellie stuck their heads in the door with wide eyes. _

_Gremme was on the phone with someone and I could only hear her part of the conversation. _

"_Yes. About ten minutes apart. Yes. Ok. Thank you."_

"_Well Bella, I think we should get you to the hospital. Have you called Edward yet?"_

"_He's in session, I don't want to interrupt…."_

"_Nonsense. He would want to be here and he has the jet on standby at Reagan, I know for a fact." My Mom nodded and dialed her phone. _

"_EB? Is Edward there?" My Mom paused and listened for something. Then her face took on a smile, it was the same smile she always had when she talked to my Dad. _

"_Edward, I am in labor and…calm down…yes…of course…your Mom is here…well don't get in an accident driving to the airport!...yes….ok…I love you too…" _

_She shut her phone off and looked at Gremme. "He's on his way to the airport." _

"_Ok, well dear let's get you to the hospital." _

_It was a flurry of activity. Gremme had the three of us grab my Mom's bag and purse and keys. Aunt Rose came running in to help and before I knew it they were gone. _

_What seemed like ages later, but was only about seven hours, Aunt Rose told us to all get in the car. We piled in to her SUV and she drove us to the hospital. _

_I still remember it, it was the same love I saw from my parents on a daily basis, but it was so much more. My Dad was lying in the hospital bed with his arms around my Mom and I could see them staring at a little bundle in her arms. Apparently he made it back just in time for the birth. She looked so tired, the most tired I had ever seen her. But when she saw us walk in she gave us a big smile and so did my Dad. _

"_Hey, my babies." She whispered. "Do you want to meet your new little brother?" We were all actually quiet for once, just staring at my parents. _

_I stepped forward and my Dad got off the bed and came over to pick me up. He set me next to my Mom and I just stared at the little bundle with red hair. He was so tiny. I couldn't believe he was my brother. _

_Eventually Dad put all of us up on the bed and Gremme took a picture. It's one of my favorite pictures of our family. We all have toothy grins, but my Mom and Dad are just looking at each other in adoration. It's a lot like the picture I have of just the three of us from our first home. Whenever I looked at it I realized just how lucky I was to have such a great family. _

I started thinking about Rogan again. I couldn't believe Rogan just finished his first semester at Berkeley. He is the wild child of the family. He has my Grandma Renee's free spirit. My parents wanted to name him Hogan, so we would have two H names and two E names. But he has dark red hair and bright blue eyes like Grandpa Carlisle. So they decided to name him Rogan instead, since it means "red-haired." I am pretty sure he was always going to be named after Grandpa though.

He's goofy like Uncle Emmett and was a very good Tennis player growing up until he hurt his knee about a year ago. He is the one who would always dress up when we would go out, especially if we saw any reporters. He has always been close with Aunt Alice and my parents' friends EB and Jared. He's very into fashion. He recently told me he wants to quit Berkeley and go to fashion design school in LA and design _"much cooler men's wear Harps, seriously, some of the crap in the stores sucks." _I suspected he might be gay. He's at least very metro sexual. I knew my parents wouldn't care but I am sure they would flip out about him quitting Berkeley.

EB and Jared, gosh I hoped they were coming tonight. They were always the life of the party. I considered them my gay uncles and as much my uncles as Em or Jazz. I loved going shopping with them. Still do. They even helped me pick out my wedding dress and still go shopping with my Mom and my aunts on occasion.

I looked over at my mother just then and smiled. I don't know how she did it all these years, raising four very different and crazy kids, with my Dad being in the Senate and working at CARE once we moved back from D.C. I knew she missed her job a lot when we were in D.C. She volunteered with a few organizations out there and took me with her when she could. EJ and Ellie joined us once they were a bit older. She was so kind-hearted and compassionate, and yet she could hold her own. She was the one person I never wanted to disappoint. If I could be half the mother she is I would be amazed. I thought of her mother's ring just then, the four arcs covered with each of our birthstones and hers and Dad's in the middle. It was beautiful and I know they didn't intend to have four kids, but the ring was complete just like our family.

_I wonder how many Will and I will have? _

_Cripes Harper you need to get through the first one first. _

I shook my head and thought about my Mom again. I started running with her when I was twelve, which is how I ended up running cross country. I can remember going for long runs with her and she taught me perseverance and determination. She's a tough cookie and has been through a lot. She could put you in your place like none other, but one look from my Dad and she melted.

I couldn't help but chuckle. God, my parents had always been affectionate, almost sickeningly so. My Dad still looks at her like she's the only woman in the world. I remember when we moved back to Seattle and he was in D.C. for his second term. I would have to listen to music on the nights when he would come home. I don't think they realized that just because the master suite was on the first floor I could still hear them in my room above them.

_Thank God it was me and not EJ; at least I was old enough to handle it. _

Then I thought of the discussion with her when Will and I first started dating. She told me she could understand our "need" for one another but we were both from relatively public families and had to be careful about not doing anything in public. Then she told me how they almost got caught! I almost shit myself. My parents in a public place you have to be kidding me?

I mean, I knew my parents were still very attracted to one another, it was quite obvious. But ick. I'm glad they have healthy sex life and all, and I hope Will and I are still like that when we are their age, but I don't need to see it or hear about it.

Just then my Dad walked into the kitchen, back from the airport, and strolled over to my Mom. I could hear Ellie in the other room already arguing with EJ about something. They are very close but have one of those love/hate relationships even as brother and sister. They tell each other everything yet they fight like cats and dogs as well. I have always been closest with my little brother; we are both more laid back.

I looked up at my Dad and I could see his trademark crooked grin on his face as he approached my Mom.

"Are you making caramel cake?" He said in a low voice, probably so that I couldn't hear it. She nodded and his eyes lit up.

"Of course, it is a holiday; we have to…celebrate don't we." Then out of the corner of my eye I saw my Mom grab some frosting with her finger and lick it. My Dad winked at her and lightly slapped her ass.

What the fuck? Are my parents seriously engaging in foreplay before the Christmas party? For the love of God, those two are ridiculous.

I saw the wicked grin on her face as she turned around and started thinking about the caramel cake. I turned away not wanting to see anymore. I mean, my Dad has always loved caramel cake, and we have it at every big family get together. Its' good but…why would he love it so much?

Oh God. What do they do with that cake?

Shudder.

_I think I am going to puke now. _

I set down the spoon I was holding from mixing the vegetable dip and took off for the bathroom. My Mom gave me a strange look as I made my hasty exit.

I barely made it to the half bath down the hallway and relieved myself when I heard a knock at the door.

"Harpster, you in there."

"What do you want Rogan?" I was trying to clean out my mouth and will my stomach to quit rolling at the thought of caramel cake.

_Yeah, pretty sure I am never going to look at that stuff the same again._

"You ok in there? Let me in."

I opened the door to see my little brother grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had my father's same lopsided grin and his eyes were dancing with mirth.

"What do you need?" I closed the door behind him as I wiped my mouth and sat on the edge of the sink and put my face in my hands.

"Are you going to tell them yet?" He asked still amused by the situation.

I groaned, of course my little brother was getting a kick out of this. He was the only person I told other than Will and he knew Dad was going to freak out too.

"Yes. I was going to tell everyone at dinner since they will all be here, and I was hoping Mom and Gremme will be able to settle him down."

Rogan laughed with amusement. Asshole.

"Why are you laughing?" I gave him a dirty look.

"Oh it's just perfect timing Harpster because I was going to tell them my secret tonight too and they won't even care if you tell them this. Mom's going to be so excited to be a grandma and Dad's going to flip shit. It's going to be great to watch I can't wait."

"Thanks a lot. Reveling in the fact that I will be under the gun and you are going to get off easy."

"Oh I can't wait. Thanks for making it a great Christmas party Harps."

"You really think they're not going to care. I mean I think they will be pretty surprised when their son tells them he's gay."

"What?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Isn't that what you are going to tell them?"

He snorted and then started laughing uncontrollably. "Harps. I'm not gay. Just because I like to look nice, and like clothes and shoes does not mean I am gay. I am quite the ladies man in fact." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I stopped him before he could go any further and I had to puke again. "Ok I don't need to hear about it. So what is your big secret then?"

"I got accepted to design school in LA. I am quitting Berkeley."

"Oh. They are going to be pissed about that, don't think you're getting off so easy there Rogs."

"Nah. It'll be nothing compared to your news."

I sighed, he was right. "It sucks to be the oldest…and a girl." I whined.

"That's why you should just bow down to the youngest big sister."

"Asshole."

"You love me." He smiled at me cheesily and I punched him in the shoulder.

We made our way out of the bathroom to find that almost everyone had arrived. It's a huge affair, but I wouldn't change it for anything. My parents invited not only family but several close friends over. It was so much fun growing up because all of the kids were within about thirteen years of one another. Lily was the oldest and Rogan was the youngest.

I looked around the room and see Gremme talking to Grandma Renee and Aunt Alice. Alice and Jasper just flew in from D.C. yesterday. Their kids Lily and Tanner were off to the side talking to Riley, JJ and Matt Monroe already. Lily's husband was in the service and was overseas. Tanner was the perpetual playboy with Riley and neither of them had anyone serious in their lives. JJ was, well, JJ, a goof like my Uncle Emmett so who knows if he had a girlfriend. I think Matt had a girlfriend although he has been in love with Ellie for as long as I can remember.

_Speaking of which, where the hell is Ellie I wanted to see her? I bet she's in the kitchen with my Mom and Uncle Jasper…_

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were on the other side of the living room talking to my Dad, Kate and Garrett Monroe, Tanya and Vlad and Ben Cheney. Angela was buzzing around taking pictures as usual. Their daughters lived in California now and wouldn't be coming back until tomorrow. Just then Emily and Jack walked in with Avery and her husband and Aiden.

I look around some more and see EJ and Makenna talking in the corner.

_Seriously, when are those two going to realize they are perfect for each other?_

Just then I heard a loud shout from the foyer and I know it could only be one person.

"Uncle EB!" About ten different people shouted. Everyone loves EB and Jared and they are as much a part of our family as anyone else. They have no family outside of each other and us, so they have joined us almost every year since they moved back to Seattle as well.

I ran over and gave EB and Jared a hug and then made my way back to the kitchen. Will was planning to arrive right before dinner. He had a huge case he was working on and wanted to get a lot of his trial prep done before the holiday. I think he was also hoping to sneak in under the radar before we made our big announcement.

My Mom started handing out drinks and when I refused my Jameson and Ginger she eyed me knowingly.

_Shit. She totally knows. So much for a surprise._

I snuck off to the kitchen to grab some crackers and I saw Ellie putting a bunch in a basket.

"Hey Ell, how was the flight?" I gave her a hug.

"It was good, but seriously they need to do something about bad B.O., I had to sit next to this guy that smelled like a freaking garbage can."

I laughed at her nervously and she eyed me peculiarly.

"What?"

"You seem nervous about something."

"Uh. Why would you say that?" I said tentatively.

Just then Will walked in and came over to us and my face lit up in a smile. I was so glad he was finally here to help me break the news to everyone.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" He gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Ok."

Ellie's eyes glanced back and forth between us.

"You're pregnant." She said matter-of-factly and went back to putting crackers on the tray.

"Who's pregnant?" My Dad walked in right as she said it.

Shit.

"Harper."

"What?" He shot Will an evil glare and luckily my Mom came in right behind him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Harper's pregnant." Ellie said again and shot me a smirk.

Why that little…

I glared at her.

"What?" She shrugged. "I know you; you wouldn't have been able to spit it out anyway."

"Brat." I said to her.

"Nag." She retorted.

I smiled at our old words for one another.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" My Dad said again and my Mom grabbed his arm. She gave me a look that said she would take care of it.

"Edward. I think our daughter may have some news for us." She smiled.

"I'm too young to be a grandfather." He grumbled and proceeded to glare at Will again.

My Mom snorted just then and slapped his chest. "Really Edward." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're sixty years old, give me a break."

He sighed and at the same time she turned back to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"So is it really true?" She smiled.

"Yes." I said quietly and grabbed Will's hand.

"Oooh, I am so happy for you! I'm going to be a Grandma!" She gave me a hug then and my Dad's face softened and he shook his head.

"Come here Harps." He gave me a hug then as well and reluctantly shook Will's hand as Will let out a breath.

"What's going on in here?" EJ and Rogan came in just then.

"It looks like you two are going to be uncles." My Mom said to them.

"Really. Cool. Congrats Harps. Hopefully it will be another Senator's son." Rogan said as he winked at Will and I gave Will a smile and looked at the rest of my family.

"One can only hope."


	32. Outtake 1 Edward's Dilemma

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Outtake 1: Edward's Dilemma**

**Will Montgomery**

Over and under around the bend…

Wait.

Over and up and around the…

No.

Over and...

_For fuck's sake Montgomery you wear a tie every day what the hell is your problem?_

I grumbled and pulled on my tie in frustration. My hands were trembling and my heart was pounding and it wasn't even noon yet. But I had to be dressed in my damn tux because pictures were in an hour.

A fucking hour.

1:00 because my soon to be wife's crazy Aunt Alice, who I love, but sometimes, seriously, the woman was like she was on speed.

But she just had to have a million pictures taken today. You would think being the Governor's, well now Senator's, wife she would be sick of having her picture taken; that the whole family would for that matter.

But no, we were starting pictures at 1:00 and then the wedding wasn't until 4:00. But we had to take them at the Estate and outside and inside and by the water and…

_Jesus Montgomery you're freaking out like a girl. Just chill out already. _

Suddenly, the door opened only to reveal my best friend and major pain in the ass Derek Bennett.

"What's going on Montgomery, you still fighting that tie?" He mocked me.

"Very funny. Let's see how you are before your wedding." I grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not the one that picked the most untouchable chick in Washington to marry. You're on your own there buddy." He sniggered.

_Why did I ask him to be my best man again? _

_Oh yeah, I was delusional because it was literally only ten minutes after we "celebrated" our engagement._

"Can it Bennett." I growled at him and turned back to my tie.

Why the fuck can't I tie this thing? I am a U.S. Attorney and I wear a tie every day for Christ's sake.

Finally I wrestled it into a presentable knot. I ran my hands through my hair, my waves choosing their own direction as usual.

I sighed.

He was right. But I wouldn't say I picked her. More like fell head over fucking heels for her from the first moment I saw her.

And she _was_ untouchable.

Because she was perfect. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And caring and considerate and incredibly smart and intriguing.

And she's a Cullen.

_She's Harper Cullen_.

The Beauty of Washington and somehow she agreed to marry my sorry ass.

It wasn't like I didn't come from good pedigree. I did. But literally no one compared to her. I knew it from the moment I met her and the memory is as vivid as the day it happened…

_I had been procrastinating for the last week to start studying for the bar exam. I spent the better part of the week on my friend Derek's boat, chasing girls on the lake and celebrating, with copious amounts of alcohol, my graduation from Yale Law._

_Finally, that morning I awoke with a plan. I decided to go to the U-Dub library to start studying. I only had six weeks, and I wanted to nail it so I could take a month off before I started my job in D.C. _

_I pulled up to the library and hopped out of my Audi. I started walking to the door when I noticed it was metered. They can't be running these in the summer time can they? _

_I looked at the meters and sure enough, they were running. _

_"Crap." I said under my breath. I knew I didn't have much change on me and I started fishing through my pockets to see what I had. Of course I didn't have any. _

_You never carry any change you moron. _

_"Do you need some quarters?" I heard a sweet voice ask. _

_I looked up and literally froze. My feet were planted on the side walk and I think my mouth might have been open. The world could have tumbled down around me and I wouldn't have noticed a thing._

_Standing before me was a vision._

_She was tall for a woman, probably 5'8, but she had on high wedges making her look even taller. She had dark brown almost black hair that fell in waves over her shoulders. The wind was whipping it around her face and she tucked it behind her ear revealing her dimples and luscious red lips. I looked down her body and she was long and lean with just the right amount of curves. Her legs went on for miles and were tone and tan like an athlete's. I followed them up to her short white shorts and red top that only set off the tone of her skin more. It was a light russet, but I could still see her red cheeks from the sun as they formed a beautiful smile. _

_Then I locked on her eyes and I was even more blown away. They were soulful and deep, and she had a bit of an exotic look about her. I couldn't place it, but I felt like I should know her from somewhere. She looked a bit younger than me, probably a college senior or junior._

_It didn't matter. I was fucking speechless. I had never seen anyone as stunning as her in my life. I needed to say something. How long have I been standing here? _

_I cleared my throat finally, willing the words to form. "That would be great actually; I didn't realize they ran these in the summer time." I gestured to the meter, but I couldn't pull my eyes from her. I was lured in from the depth of her eyes to the long lines of her body._

_"Yeah, they run them all year long; it's kind of a pain I know." She said in her sweet voice with a smile. She reached into her wallet to grab some quarters._

_"Here, how many do you need?" She asked, still looking me in the eye. Hers were chocolate brown, like the richest deepest chocolate I had ever seen. I wanted to swim in them. And then I realized she asked me a question. I shook my head and finally answered. _

_"Oh um, well, I was hoping to be here all day but I guess I will have to just stay a few hours." I stammered. I couldn't get over the depth of her eyes and the dimples that set off her gorgeous smile. _

_And those long ass legs…Jesus._

_"All day, why would you be here all day in the summer time?" She asked. But she looked afraid that she asked the question because she bit her lip slightly._

_God. I had to hold back a moan._

_But I didn't care, fair enough question. I wouldn't fucking be here if I didn't have to be._

_I chuckled and sighed. "Unfortunately I have to study for the bar exam, it's really a shame I have to take it in the summer time. Especially when there are so few nice days in Washington." I said. _

_But I would much rather be spending the day with you…I thought._

_She seemed to be thinking about something and she shifted slightly before smiling shyly._

_"You know, there is a public library just down the street from my place, you could probably go there and stay all day, and it doesn't have metered parking." She offered. _

_Was she saying what I thought? I mean she was indicating where she lived._

_"Really," I said. How can I get her to stay with me or talk to her more, or anything, or see if she's even interested._

_"Are you headed there too?" I finally asked and I motioned to her books._

_Well, might as well see if I have a shot in hell. _

_"Would you show me where it's at?" I asked tentatively._

_"Sure." She breathed. _

_She was going to show me? Holy shit. I would follow her anywhere. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Did her eyes light up a bit? I thought they might have. _

_Jesus you are a fucking girl Montgomery what the hell is your problem?_

_I had to know her name. I had to know everything about her. I finally found some semblance of the gentlemen my mother raised in me and gave her my name._

_"Great." I offered her my hand. "I'm Will, Will Montgomery." _

_She took it and I felt like I was electrocuted on the spot. My eyes widened and I could see hers did as well. I shook my head trying to clear the buzz in my ears. My body was tingling and my heart was pounding from one touch._

_And then she said her name. _

_"Harper Cullen." _

_Oh fuck._

_It's _her_. _

_Holy fuck she's _her.

_I had heard she was beautiful. Every dude in the Pacific Northwest had a hard on for the Cullen girls. I had been out east for the last seven years but according to Derek, her and her cousin, who are exactly the same age, were the Beauties of Washington. One blonde. One brunette. _

_But I always preferred brunettes. _

_And I definitely preferred this brunette._

_But then I remembered why she was the Beauty of Washington. _

_She's fucking Senator Cullen's daughter. From one of the most prestigious, if not the most prestigious, and respected family in the state. A million thoughts ran through my mind just then. _

_What _had_ I heard about the Cullen girls? I struggled to remember when realization hit me._

_Oh God, supposedly they were locked up tighter than fucking Fort Knox! It was like Senator Cullen had an APB out on anyone who so much as looked at his daughter or thought the wrong thing before it even happened. _

_Maybe it's not her. Maybe it's a different Cullen. I shook my head and asked._

_"Like _the _Harper Cullen?" I sputtered out._

_She looked at me quizzically, which only confirmed my fear. Well not fear, but utter amazement. But I didn't want her to think I was uninterested just because of who she was. Cause I was definitely interested. Fuck I wanted to know everything about her. I didn't care if she was a Cullen. Well I cared but I didn't care. I was just petrified of her father, who's only the most powerful man in Washington, hell the Democratic Party._

_For fuck's sake Will quit rambling in your head and say something!_

_"Sorry, I just always heard you were beautiful, apparently it's true." Shit. Did I just say that? What a cheesy fucking line you moron. This is Harper Cullen, she probably gets that shit all the time. _

_But she appeared to take it kindly. I saw a small blush creep up her neck and her cheeks, just a light red under the russet tint of her skin. _

_God she's fucking beautiful._

_She said something about grabbing her car and pulling it around. I was so fucking speechless I could use the reprieve to my car to regroup. I nodded and I think I thanked her as I jumped back in the car. _

_I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. _

_Pull yourself together Montgomery, if you want to have a shot in fucking hell with this girl._

_Finally she pulled around in a red Audi coupe. _

_Of course she would drive an Audi, your favorite type of car. Just fucking perfect, perfect for me and yet untouchable at the same time._

_I waved and followed her to the library. She parked on the street and motioned for me to follow her inside. _

_I couldn't just go to a library with her; that has to be the most lame-ass thing ever._

_Think of something Will. _

_I looked down the street and saw a deli on the corner. _

_Lunch? It's 10:00. Is it too early? What the hell, grow a pair and find out Montgomery._

_I jumped out of the car just as she closed her door and started walking inside. _

_Dear God. Those white shorts were not only kind to her legs but her ass was unbelievable as well. No wonder there were stories about her._

_Quit ogling her and say something dumbass!_

"_Hey…uh…Harper." She stopped and turned to look at me and I was again confounded by her beauty. She smiled slightly as if to tell me to continue._

"_I uh skipped breakfast…you wouldn't be interested in lunch already would you?"_

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. _

"_Oh. Um. Yeah, that sounds great actually. I was up early to run this morning, so I could use an early lunch." She smiled timidly. _

"_Run?"_

"_I run cross country at U-Dub. We have to keep up our training all year." She shrugged._

_Of course she does. I ran cross country at BU. Fucking perfect, another thing in common._

"_Well, I don't know the area so well anymore, any suggestions?" I somehow asked in my haze._

"_We could just go down to Marco's. It's that little Italian deli down street." She gestured to the one I had been eyeing._

"_Sounds great."_

_With that I locked my car and followed her to the deli. We chatted about running cross country and college. She was so sweet, almost innocent, but I knew she was no fool. I could also tell she was exceptionally smart, and I was sure her parents raised her to be cautious. _

_You need to take this slow Montgomery._

_Finally we ordered our food and grabbed a little table in the back. We chatted about our likes and dislikes. She told me about her brothers and sister and her cousin Bree._

_I couldn't stop looking at her. Her lips, her eyes, her dimples, the beautiful blush that would creep up her skin and the way she would drop her eyes and look at me under her lashes. I was enthralled with her._

"_So how old are you Will? If you went straight through law school…" she trailed off. I could see she was contemplating something, but I couldn't pinpoint it._

"_Twenty-five. And you." _

_She blew out a breath and pondered something. "Nineteen, I'll be twenty in July." _

_Oh shit! She's only nineteen! She doesn't _look_ nineteen! She doesn't _act_ nineteen. She _seem_s at least twenty-two. Oh fuck, Senator Cullen would really have my ass if he knew what I was thinking about his nineteen year old daughter. _

_Well at least she's over eighteen…a little voice said in my head and I had to shake it away. _

_I was instantly imagining covert ops descending on us. Only to whisk me away and torture me in some obscure part of Canada. _

_You should end this Will. Regardless of how beautiful she is, you should not do this. This is a career-ender right here. Senator Cullen's fucking daughter. _

_Fucking Senator Cullen's daughter. _

_Stop it! I yelled at the little voice in my head._

_She sighed just then and I looked up. _

"_I know what you're thinking." She said. _

_Um. I really hope not._

"_You're thinking about my age." She said matter-of-factly. Then she leaned forward and put her hand on my arm and I felt the heat emanating from it and blazing through the rest of my body. _

"_It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." She whispered and let her hand linger for a moment before pulling it back. _

_How could I deny it? How could I deny that I was completely pulled to her and a single touch from her set my body aflame. My stomach was doing fucking back flips over the thought of her touching me elsewhere and at the same time convulsing and looking around for the Navy SEALS that were sure to come in and take me any minute._

_Just be honest with her Montgomery. It's the only way you'll ever have a chance…_

And so I was. And she reassured me that, even though her father was overprotective, he was also very kind. We spent the rest of the day together, taking in a movie and then going to her place to order food and just talking until past midnight. I wanted to know everything about her. And I told her everything I could about me. We were so much alike, it was almost impossible. How could this woman exist?

When I left, we shared an intense and long kiss good-bye and my toes curled and I had a buzzing in my ears and I had to stop myself from taking her at her apartment door. I knew that was definitely not a good idea. So after I shook the birds out and she smiled at me, I asked her on a proper date for the following Friday. She blushed and smiled again and I knew from that moment I was in love with her.

We spent almost every night together that summer. I would spend my days at the library and she would volunteer with counseling services set up through the CARE Foundation. I found she was very sensitive and thoughtful and she loved helping people. She was so sweet and gentle, that even though I was unbelievably attracted to her, I didn't want to push it.

But one night she got frustrated with me and told me in no uncertain terms that she was not "inexperienced" and she thought I didn't find her attractive.

Um. Yeah right. Needless to say_ that _wasn't a problem after that. Every time I made love to her, it felt like fucking fireworks and cannons bursting and all the other corny shit people describe in meeting your other half. And I knew she was my other half, I could feel it in every bone in my body.

But I was still nervous about meeting her family. I knew her family was very close, even her uncles and aunts and cousins and grandparents. Even though I was a Montgomery and I knew my grandparents were friends with her parents and grandparents, or major donors at least, I was afraid they would have the same qualms about their nineteen year old daughter dating me.

Not to mention I was fucking terrified if her father found out I was banging his daughter.

Before I met Harper, I met her Dad once at a fundraiser in Seattle. He's one of those debonair people who instantly made you sweat by meeting him. You fidget and check your shoes and hope there is nothing in your teeth because you want to make a good impression. I don't think he means to come off as perfect and intimidating, he just is. He's incredibly smart, apparently attractive according to my sister, and intuitive. Very intuitive. It's like he can see right through you.

Which scared the shit out of me.

And then there was her mother. I had heard stories about the beautiful Mrs. Cullen, and I saw pictures in the newspapers. But seriously, they did not do her justice. When Harper showed me pictures of them growing up I couldn't believe it. They looked almost exactly alike. She could have been her older sister. She was like the definition of a MILF, but with old world class and the intelligence and personality to make you love her and be as scared as hell at the same time. She had the same dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and if that's what Harper will look like in thirty years I should consider myself a lucky man.

_Shit Montgomery this is your future mother-in-law you're thinking about!_

But in all honesty, the whole freaking family was beautiful. It was like they had something in the water, or some damn miracle pill or fountain of youth that sprung from their magnificent Estate on Lake Washington.

Beautiful and intelligent and intimidating as hell.

_The Kennedys of Washington. _

There's a reason people call them that. They really are.

So after we had been dating for about over a month, she finally told her parents she met someone and they wanted to have us over for dinner.

I still remember meeting them for the first time. It was shortly before I took the bar exam and I was more nervous about dinner than I was the exam. I was literally almost shitting myself…

"_Will, you need to calm down. It will be fine, my parents are just like everyone's else's." Harper said as she put her hand on my shoulder. _

_I looked up at her, her beautiful brown eyes and dazzling white smile. She was wearing an outfit that was sinful in its unprovacotiveness. She had on a boat neck style shirt exposing her long neck, but covering everything else to make it all the more tantalizing. Then she had on shorts that were black and fitted and snug to her trim body. But they were short, damn short, and all I could focus on were the miles of legs before me. Her gorgeous, long lean, russet tinted runner's legs that I fucking loved and went on for ages. I was just imagining her legs wrapped…_

_Fuck, this does not make me feel any better. _

_Well, it made me feel better…but not how I should feel before meeting her parents. I cannot be thinking about that now._

_The Cullens. _

_Senator Cullen, Senate Minority Leader, practically my Goddamn idol._

_Mrs. Cullen, Director of the CARE Foundation and an equivalent to Jacki-O herself. _

_I am so fucked._

_I blew out a breath and nodded and we walked out to her car. She let me drive even though I knew she never let anyone drive her coupe. _

_By the time we reached the Estate I could only stare in awe._

_This is where she grew up?_

_I mean my parents had money and I had a trust fund and all that but we were nowhere in the league of the Cullens. I never really cared about it that much anyway. I always wanted to be an attorney and then run for Congress. My Dad was an attorney and my Mom was a nurse and refused to not work even though she never had to._

"_Stay there." I turned to Harper and she looked at me like I was crazy. _

_I got out of the car and made my way over to her door, sneaking a glance at the massive home before me. I saw a head peaking out of the window that looked like a young boy. _

_That must be her little brother Rogan. _

_I opened her door and helped her out of the car and her perfume wafted up as she grabbed my hand. I reveled in her scent of cinnamon and a tint of sweetness like apple. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew we were now being watched._

_We strode up to the door and I heard rustling on the other side. _

_Suddenly the door flew open and standing before me were her brothers and sister._

_The oldest brother, EJ, eyed me speculatively and just crossed his arms. He was my height but more muscular, probably because he was an accomplished basketball player according to Harper. _

_Then there was a girl, Ellie, she had dark hair like Harper's but with a slight red tint. She had devilish look on her face and she nudged the older brother in the side and snorted. _

_Finally the youngest looked at me and he was covering his mouth laughing. _

"_What are you three doing?" Harper asked. I could hear the older sister voice in her coming out to play. I had heard it many times from my own sister Madison. _

"_This is going to be the best dinner ever!" The youngest one said. Ellie and EJ snickered along with him then as well. _

"_What are you talking about?" Harper's eyes narrowed. _

_Just then a voice that sounded a lot like Harper's called from the hallway._

"_Kids. What are you doing?" The woman's voice admonished._

_That must be Mrs. Cullen. _

_A fit and very attractive woman of probably fifty walked into the foyer. She looked strikingly like Harper. But she gave them a look with one eyebrow raised and the three of them all lost their amused looks and scattered in respective directions. _

_Once they left she turned to greet us. "What are you doing standing in the doorway, come inside." She said and she gestured with a warm smile. _

"_Hi Mom." Harper gave her a hug and she stepped back to take us in. _

"_Mom this is Will Montgomery. Will this is my Mom, Bella."_

"_Hi Will, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you." She gave me a hug and I was dumbfounded. She was so…warm and nice…so much like Harper. Before I could respond another voice called from the hallway._

"_Bella, where did all of the kids go?" Suddenly Senator Cullen appeared in the doorway and my blood began to race. _

_But he was dressed in jeans and a sweater and looked completely relaxed as he gazed at his wife. I could see the love emanating off of the two of them. _

"_Edward. Harper and Will are here." She took his hand and pulled him over to the doorway. _

_And in an instant the look on his face went from one of adoration for his wife to a stark glare at me. _

_Harper cleared her throat and stepped forward then. "Hey Dad." She gave him a hug and then he smiled widely at her. _

"_Hey Harps, you don't come around enough." He said and grasped her shoulders._

"_Dad, I was just here for brunch last week." She shook her head laughing and stepped back again. _

"_Dad, this is Will Montgomery." She gestured to me._

_The death glare was back and I stepped forward trying keep my hands from trembling and my voice even. _

"_Senator Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand and simply nodded but I felt like he was staring right through me. Like he had Superman x-ray vision or something and he could see how fast my heart was beating and my pulse thundering through my veins. He just held my gaze until Mrs. Cullen finally said something. _

_It was awkward and I was fucking terrified of the man. _

"_Oh please, it's Edward and Bella. Now come on in, we were planning to have a barbecue out back since it's actually nice out tonight. _

_I was pretty sure I couldn't call them that, but I nodded and followed them inside. _

_We strode through the foyer and I couldn't help but be in awe of the beautiful home. It was elegant and yet warm and I could see the touch of what had to be Mrs. Cullen throughout. As we made our way down the hallway to the back of the home, I noticed black and white photos lining the wall. But they weren't stills; they were exceptional action shots spanning what had to be twenty years. The one that struck me the most was of just Harper and her mother and father. The Senator was looking at his wife in what appeared to be complete awe and Harper couldn't have been much more than two as she stared up at them smiling. _

_The rest of the pictures were of Harper and her parents and siblings in various actions shots, playing and laughing and simply gazing at one another. The sight of the pictures gave me two of the most conflicting emotions possible. One was warmth from the obvious love these family members had for one another. And the other was dread, because I could see in the pictures how much the Senator loved his family, especially his eldest daughter, and that made my winning him over all the greater challenge. _

_Finally we reached the back of the home and stepped into the magnificent kitchen. It was expansive and state of the art. On the large island were several appetizers and drinks. Harper offered me some iced tea and poured one for herself._

_She began talking with her parents when her sister and brothers came in eyeing the scene before them. I could see the Senator's eye on me at all times. She introduced me to EJ, Ellie and Rogan who all watched the four of us like they were waiting for something to happen. We were standing around the large island. The Senator and his wife on one end with us and her siblings on the other._

_Finally the Senator spoke. _

"_So Will, are you in school?"_

_I cleared my throat urging myself to look him in the eye and spoke. _

"_Um, actually I just finished Yale Law and I am taking the bar exam next week." I stammered._

_His eyes widened and took on a bit of fire and I knew what was coming next. _

"_Yale Law? So how old are you?"_

"_Twenty-five Sir."_

"_Hmm." He harrumphed and gave Harper a look of reprimand._

_Mrs. Cullen shot him a look and then turned to me. "What brought you back to Seattle Will?" _

"_Well, I'm from here and I wanted to take the Washington Bar before I start my job in D.C. I will be working for Representative Morris."_

"_Ah, Doug is a good man." Then she looked contemplative for a moment. "I meant to ask are you any relation to George and Francine Montgomery?" She said with a smile. _

_Yes. They knew my grandparents. This has to be good right?_

"_Yes, they're my grandparents actually."_

"_Really! We know them quite well don't we Edward." She motioned to the Senator who was now gripping his glass. "Edward…" She drew it out and gave him another look._

"_Yes. We do." He sipped his drink and glared at me._

_Mrs. Cullen sighed and then sipped her drink and gave me a small smile. "So are you planning to stay in D.C.?"_

"_I'm not sure. I always planned to move back to Seattle, but now I am thinking that might happen sooner than I thought." I smiled at Harper slightly and she blushed and turned away. I could see Mrs. Cullen give her a sly smile. _

"_Of course." The Senator muttered. The tension in the room was palpable. I was tense and unsure how to respond._

_Harper all but slammed her glass on the counter and Mrs. Cullen sighed loudly. She shot her husband a look that I knew was nothing to mess with. _

"Darling_," she drew it out, "can I speak with you for a moment?" The Senator's eyes went wide and he followed Mrs. Cullen out of the kitchen. _

_The youngest one, Rogan, snickered and EJ and Ellie muffled their agreement. _

"_Dad's in trouble…" Rogan sang. I just shook my head._

_I needed a break. Or a shot. Or something. I decided to use the restroom and throw some cold water on my face. _

_Harper directed me to the half bath down the hallway and I instantly turned the cold water on and splashed it on my face. I turned off the faucet and I could hear talking in the adjacent room. _

"_Edward Anthony Cullen, what the hell is you're problem?" _

_Holy shit it was Mrs. Cullen and she was reading him the riot act. Harper said she was the only one that kept her Dad in line, but she seemed so kind and lovable, I couldn't imagine her any different. _

"_Bella, I don't trust him, he's twenty-five for Christ's sake, he's way too old for her." He grumbled. _

"_Edward, she's twenty years old. She's not a child anymore and as much as you want to go into overprotective Neanderthal mode, she's an adult. We need to trust her decisions." _

"_What if he hurts her? Or gets her…God, I can't even think about it." He groaned._

"_Edward, he's George and Francine's grandson, I am not too concerned about it. You've known them your whole life. For God's sake, you're being irrational." _

"_That doesn't mean a thing. He's a twenty-five year old man and I know how twenty-five year old men think." He growled again. _

"_Ha, and she's a twenty year old woman, not much different. What? So you're going to lock her in a closet for the rest of her life? Seriously Edward, you remember what we used to be like."_

"_God." He groaned again. "That's what I'm afraid of and….that…that was different, we were older…much older…and..." But she cut him off this time. _

"_Like that matters. I was seventeen when I met Seth, lest you forget." She admonished him._

_He grumbled something that I couldn't understand._

"_Now, are you going to go back out there and act like the civilized and diplomatic Senate Minority Leader I know and love or what?" _

"_Fine. But only because I can't say 'no' to you." _

"_I know you can't say 'no' to me." Her voice lowered._

"_Do you think they'll notice if we're gone a little longer…" I heard him say._

_Oh God. Time to leave now. _

_I hastily left the bathroom and walked back to the kitchen. A few minutes later a smug looking Mrs. Cullen and a dejected Senator returned to the kitchen. The rest of the night was less tense but the Senator never really warmed up to me. _

After a while, however, I think he realized I wasn't going anywhere and I really was in love with his daughter. The six months we were apart when I was in D.C. was torture. I finally decided to make a move to the U.S. Attorney's office when an opening came up. I had traveled back whenever I could but it just wasn't the same. I hated being apart from her and I knew as soon as I moved back that Seattle was where I belonged, with Harper.

I wanted to propose a month after I moved back. I knew she was the love of my life and I would never find anyone else I felt this way about. But I waited almost a year because I knew part of the Senator's reservations with our relationship was the fact that he thought Harper would give up her dreams to be with me. It made me push her all the more to continue her path for counseling and applying to grad school to get her Masters.

In March, a year after I returned, I finally decided to do it. I wanted to marry her when she was done with school and I figured with her being a Cullen and my family as well, a long engagement would be necessary to get everything together.

The only thing I had to do was get her father to give me his blessing. Fuck, I was petrified of asking him…

_I walked up to their door trying to keep my hands from shaking and sweating like a pig. _

_C'mon Montgomery, if you love her you can do this. _

_I knocked on the door tentatively and Mrs. Cullen answered the door. _

"_Will. What a surprise, come on in." She asked as she gestured for me to enter. "What can we do for you?"_

_I blew out a breath and noticed that it was eerily quiet in the house. _

"_Well Mrs..I mean Bella I was actually hoping to talk to the Senator." She smirked at me and before she could respond a voice called from the hallway._

"_Love, who's at the…" Senator Cullen came in the room just then with a drink in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He had on his suit coat still and his tie was loosened a bit, but he had obviously just gotten home from work as he was now out of the Senate. His demeanor instantly shifted as he looked from his wife to me, just like it did the first time I met him._

"_Hello Will. What brings you by?" He asked with a serious look. _

"_Uh. Good evening Senator, I was actually hoping we could talk for a moment." He shot Mrs. Cullen a look and she returned a knowing smile and he sighed. He downed nearly all of his drink and then motioned for me to follow him. _

"_Let's go to the study. I'm going to grab another drink." He sighed again. "Would you like one?" He added._

"_No thank you Sir." I shook my head. If I had a drink I might throw up. My fucking hands were trembling and I shoved them in my pockets trying to calm down. _

"_C'mon Will I'll take you to the study." Mrs. Cullen grabbed my arm and hooked hers through it and I let out a breath. _

_Once we were halfway down the hallway she looked over her shoulder. _

"_He's all bark and no bite. Don't let him get to you." She whispered. Then she opened the door to the study. _

"_It's just the father-in-law's job you know. But I'll make sure he doesn't take it too seriously." She winked at me and gave me a knowing look and turned to walk back down the hallway. _

_What? I was shocked. She knew why I was here already? I shook my head and tried to settle my breathing. I tried to distract myself by looking at the books in the study. There had to be hundreds, some extremely old, some new, and everything in between. I pulled out what appeared to be a first edition of a Hemingway book and instantly put it back. _

"_They were my grandfather's." I heard a voice from behind me and I turned abruptly. _

_The Senator was standing there with a drink in his hand looking at the shelves with a bit of nostalgia on his stoic face._

"_It's quite the collection." I said and he nodded. _

"_So what brings you by Will, because I know it's not to talk about books." He took a sip of his drink and leaned against the large mahogany desk. _

_I steeled my resolve and sucked in a breath. It's now or never Montgomery._

"_Sir…I…uh… I bought a ring." He looked up at me, his eyes in a dark intense stare. _

"_What kind of ring?" He said with no emotion in his voice. _

"_An…um…an engagement ring." I exhaled. Man up Montgomery. "Sir, I would like to ask you for your blessing to marry Harper." _

_He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and finished his second drink in one fell swallow and set the glass on the desk rather hardly. _

_I winced. _

_Then he got up and walked over to the window on the opposite end of the room. He crossed one arm over himself and propped the other one on it as he pinched the bridge of his nose. We stood in a deafening silence for what seemed like ages. Finally he spoke. _

"_Do you love her?"_

_I didn't have to think about a response to that._

"_More than anything." _

_He didn't turn to look at me; he just continued staring out the window._

"_Why now, why not wait a while? You're both young. You have plenty of time." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose again._

"_Because there is no one else I can ever imagine spending the rest of my life with. She means everything to me." I answered truthfully and swallowed. My legs were locked and if someone would have touched me, I probably would have fallen over I was standing so rigidly._

_But I willed myself to walk over so I was standing opposite the desk and he was on the other side still looking out the window. A clock was ticking somewhere in the room and with every tick a jolt of nervousness shot through my body. _

_Finally, he sighed again and ran his hands through his hair. I knew it was his telltale sign of frustration. But at least he appeared to be relenting. _

_Or not._

_Because then he turned and he looked me straight in the eye. I wanted to look away but I knew I couldn't blink. I couldn't move. I knew being able to spend the rest of my life with Harper depended on this one action. Somehow my body and mind resolved to stay there. I don't know how. And then he crossed his arms and pursed his lips and made me suffer under his gaze a bit longer. Finally he spoke. _

"_I'll just say this. If you fuck it up or hurt my daughter in any way. I'll kill you." In a dead serious tone that I would bet the U.S. Debt on._

_Holy fuck did he just say fuck? _

_Did Senator Cullen really just say fuck and threaten to kill me? Which he can. I know he can. He has CIA connections and shit like that. _

_I couldn't speak. I couldn't respond. I couldn't even blink under his intense gaze. My mind was racing and my eyes were wide with what I was sure was a combination of terror and astonishment._

_Fucking say something dumbass! _

_Before I realized the words left my mouth I responded in kind. _

"_I would expect nothing less Sir." _

_He stared a bit longer and finally he nodded his head. _

"_Good." His blazing green eyes pierced me and I felt like a fucking deer in headlights. "Then you have it." _

_Suddenly a small smirk appeared on his face and he began to chuckle. _

"_Oh you had it so much worse than I did." He started laughing. "And my father-in–law owns a gun. It's a good thing I'm opposed to having guns in the house." He walked around the desk and put his hand on my shoulder. _

_I was still standing there in amazement over a myriad of issues. Did he just say the word gun? Did he say the word 'fuck' and 'kill' in the same sentence? And did he really just say "Yes"?_

"_Come along son. You better have something very special planned for my daughter. I'm sure her mother will want to hear all about it." He shook his head then and walked toward the door of the study chuckling. _

_I took a deep breath and let it out. Amazed by the fact that I was still standing on two feet and he didn't really kill me. _

"_Let's go have a Jameson." He nodded and left the study. _

_I shook my head to clear of the fog and followed him down the hall. I can't believe he said yes. _

_Now I just have to get her to say yes…_

"All right, are you ready Monty." Derek pulled me out of my reverie.

I grumbled at him. "Christ Bennet, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

"Probably a few thousand more. Now c'mon, you need to go down to the gazebo or else Mrs. Whitlock will kick your ass." He smiled at me deviously. "Which even though I would love to see considering she is so tiny, she threatened me as well if I didn't have you there on time."

"Shut it. She terrifies me, especially when there is a big event. That woman is crazy."

"It's your family now too." He jested.

"Whatever." I muttered again and made my way to the gazebo.

I stood, waiting impatiently to see my beautiful bride for the first time as I stared over the blue waters of Lake Washington. The night Harper and I were engaged was the happiest night of my life. Hell every night with her was the happiest of my life. She was perfect and I knew I was a lucky son-of-a-bitch to be marrying her. I couldn't wait to see her and make her my wife.

Suddenly I turned and my draw dropped at the sight before me. Harper was standing there in her wedding dress and veil. She looked…I couldn't even put words to it. Extraordinary wasn't even enough. Her dress was fitted and covered in lace down her long lean body. Her beautiful dark hair was twisted in an elegant French roll and her pouty lips were shimmering in the sunlight. She smiled at me and I smiled back just taking her in.

Yeah. I am definitely a lucky son-of-a-bitch.

*&^%$#

**Harper Cullen**

"Dad, relax, you're making me nervous." I watched my father pace around the room. We were in the master suite at the Estate getting ready for the wedding.

"Are you nervous? Do you not want to go through with it? You don't have to go through with it if you don't want to?" He was almost pleading with me.

"No Dad, I am not nervous about marrying Will, you are just making me nervous pacing around like that."

He huffed and looked away dejectedly. I knew it was killing him that I was getting married. His baby girl, only twenty-two years old, well almost twenty-three, the little girl he still thought of as a two year old.

_But I am not a little girl anymore. I'm a college graduate for crying out loud. And Will and I had been living together for the last few months._

Suddenly my Mom walked in and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank God._

"Edward quit your damn pacing." She shot him a look of reprove and he instantly stopped in his place. I had to hold back a laugh because only my mother could keep the good Senator in line.

She turned to me then and her eyes watered as she put her hands on my shoulders. She looked as beautiful and elegant as ever in a one-shouldered champagne colored dress.

"Oh Harps you look…just beautiful." She bit her lip, her signature tell that I also inherited and I had to fight to hold back the tears.

"Thanks Mom." I gave her a hug, or what I could in my dress, and she stepped back and traced her hand down my face. My Mom always had the gentlest touch and knew just how to put me at ease.

I looked over at my Dad and I could see him watching us. I could see the dilemma on his face, looking at me with love but knowing he had to give me away. His eyes were glassy and he looked like he might cry.

My Dad never cried.

Ever.

Before I lost it, Aunt Alice stormed in holding my bouquet. She had an earpiece in her ear and she was barking orders at someone. My Mom and Dad looked at each other and both rolled their eyes and started laughing and I couldn't help but join them. I was glad she broke the tension a bit.

_I swear Aunt Alice should have been a wedding coordinator._

She was fluttering around me fussing over my train and making sure the buttons that ran down my back were all secure. Finally she sighed and then looked at me.

"I can't believe you're getting married Harps." Now she had tears in her eyes and I was trying to stay calm.

What the hell is everyone's problem?

_Oh yeah, I am the first Cullen/Whitlock/Swan of this generation to get married so they are all freaking out. _

My Dad sighed again and my Mom shot him another warning look and I grabbed my bouquet from Aunt Alice.

"Is he ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and asked someone something through the earpiece.

"Ok, he's out in the gazebo because we are going to start with the outdoor pictures since the light is perfect right now." She said.

I smiled and thought of Will. I couldn't believe we would be married in less than four hours. I walked down the hallway, careful to lift my dress, with Aunt Alice and my Mom holding the train. The rest of the wedding party was getting ready in various rooms in the house. I didn't want to see anyone except my parents, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, or Bree before pictures.

The wedding was to be held on the lawn down by the lake. Aunt Alice had a beautiful arch and a hundred perfect white back covered chairs lined up with a satin aisle.

It was the perfect June day and the sun was actually shining. We decided to do a relatively small wedding like my parents and then have a reception at the Fairmont later that evening.

I stepped onto the path to the gazebo and I could see him fidgeting back and forth. He was shoving his hands in his pocket, his little nervous habit, and muttering something under his breath. I almost had to laugh at myself at the state he was in.

Then suddenly he turned and our eyes locked and it was like the first day we met. I couldn't get past the shimmering gray and the look on his face as we gazed at one another. He looked ungodly handsome in his classic black tux and white tie. His hair was perfect and wavy and his face clean shaven showing his rugged jaw line. I couldn't help but stop and drink him in for a few moments before joining him in the gazebo.

I walked up the steps and just smiled at him knowingly and he swallowed and walked over to me.

"Oh my God H, you look… unbelievable." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it and I just smiled and sighed at his touch.

"So do you." I whispered and gave him a light kiss on the lips, careful not to mess up my makeup.

We made our way through pictures on the patio, in the gazebo, by the lake, with the entire wedding party, on the staircase inside and by the piano.

Finally we returned to our respective rooms as the guests began to arrive. Bree was fussing over my veil and Rose, Alice, Emily and my Mom were discussing something to do with the guest list.

I looked over at Ellie who was texting with a devious smile on her face as she sat in the chair in her light green satin dress.

_God only knows what she's texting about. My seventeen year old sister could be quite the deviant when she wanted to be. _

I looked over at Lily who was straightening her dress out. She was so tiny like my Aunt Alice they had to take it in three times.

Finally I looked at Bree who was spectacular as always.

"What?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"It's not fair having a supermodel in my wedding party." I joked.

She shook her head. "Christ Harper I bet you would get more jobs than me if you wanted to. You don't give yourself enough credit."

I shrugged. Whatever. I was nothing compared to Bree in her 6'0 bombshell glory. She and my Aunt Rose were a spitting image of each other. I guess a lot of people say that about my Mom and me though too.

My Mom. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She had to convince my Dad that it was ok Will and I were dating, and now getting married.

I sighed, thinking about that first phone call I made to her after I met Will…

"_Hello." My Mom's smooth voice came over the other end of the line._

"_Hi Mom." _

"_Hi Harps! What are you doing?" She was always so excited when I called and I smiled to myself. _

"_I'm actually getting ready for a date."_

"_A date hmmm…who's the lucky boy?" _

"_Well…actually his name is Will and I met him on campus on Wednesday…and he's…he's really cute Mom." Slight understatement, but I didn't need to tell her what I was really thinking about him._

"_Someone sounds pretty smitten?" She teased._

_I sighed. "I am…and he's really great Mom. I mean a really great guy. But there's just one problem." _

"_Oh yeah, what's that."_

"_He's older than me."_

"_How much older?" _

"_Twenty-five…" I cringed as I told her._

"_Hmm… interesting…and so you're worried about your father?" She said knowingly. Even over the phone my Mom had me pegged. _

"_Uh. Yeah. I was hoping you could kind of help me with that." I bit my lip._

_She chuckled and I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head from miles away. _

_"Well, tell me about him." She said. I told her everything I could. Where he went to school, how he ran cross-country, all the things we had in common, how sweet he was when we spent all day together on Wednesday. She just listened and asked questions. I knew my Mom, she wouldn't jump to conclusions. She would take it all in and then form an opinion after that._

"_Well he sounds like a fine young man Harper."_

"_He is Mom and I really like him…a lot…I just. I am afraid of what Dad is going to say."_

_She sighed and then I heard her shift the phone. "Well, you get ready for your date and leave that to me. I'll take care of your Dad." She said and I could almost hear her smirking on the other end. _

"_Thanks Mom." _

"_You bet. But one thing. If I am going to bat for you, you have to help me out too Harps." She sighed then. "Just don't get pregnant." She said sternly. _

_Yikes!_

"_I won't." I said as assuredly as I could. We obviously hadn't been intimate but the thought of it made my skin break out in goose bumps. Especially after the kiss we shared on my doorstep. Good heavens. I had to refocus on what my Mom was saying just then._

"_Good. Have fun on your date. And you better bring him by soon, I want to meet him, he sounds like he might be around for a while." _

"_Okay Mom. I will. I love you. Thanks."_

"_Love you too Harps." _

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door and Aunt Alice poked her head in.

"It's time." She smiled excitedly.

I looked up at my Dad who had been looking out the window and his shoulders dropped. I smiled to myself though; I knew he just loved me and cared about me.

"Ready Dad?" I asked him and he nodded and blew out a breath.

We walked down the hallway and out the door to the patio and I could hear the music playing and see the guests all seated for our entrance.

I hooked my arm through my Dad's and my bracelet clanged as I brought it through. Just then he looked down and ran his fingers over the charms and I could see the soft look in his eye.

"I can't believe you still wear this?" He said quietly.

"It means a lot to me." I whispered.

He looked up at me then and he had tears in his eyes and my throat instantly constricted.

He cleared his throat and he looked back down at the bracelet. I could see the emotion playing across his face.

"You know I think Will is a good man right. I don't want you to think that I don't. It's just…well…I can't believe your grown up." He said chokedly.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes and I urged them away and leaned in to give him a hug. I knew his dilemma, he was afraid that Will would take his place.

"I know Dad. And he is, but he will never replace you."

I felt him nod and he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I love you Daddy." I whispered.

"I love you too Harps." He held me tightly and then stepped back and kissed me on my forehead.

I smiled at him and he blew out a breath and offered me his arm again. With that, we turned and marched down the aisle to the other great man in my life.


	33. Outtake 2 MmmmCaramel Cake

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Outtake 2: Mmmm…Caramel Cake**

**Bella Swan**

**(From Chapter 12-Family)**

I finished tucking Harper in and lightly brushed her hair out of her face as she drifted off to sleep. I quietly closed the door and made my way out into the living room. But it was dark; only the moonlight shown through the windows, and I couldn't see Edward.

"Edward?" I called to him.

I was standing in the half-darkness of the kitchen in the moonlight staring at the half eaten caramel cake on the counter. Where did he go?

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and press me into the breakfast bar.

"Oh!" I gasped and he moved my hair aside and placed kisses all along my neck from my ear to my collarbone. I shivered and my body instantly broke out in goose bumps.

_God the things this man does to my body._

I moaned and I could feel his arousal as I pressed myself into him and reached an arm behind my head to turn and capture his lips in a fiery kiss.

"So I was thinking," He whispered huskily once we broke, panting, "that I never did get a piece of that cake." He was nibbling on my ear and I was having trouble focusing.

"Edward I saw you eat two pieces of it?" I asked confused.

"Mmmm, but not on you…" He lifted me up on the breakfast bar and I squealed in delight and anticipation.

_Eat it on me? _

He mentioned it earlier but I didn't think he was serious.

Then he ran his hands up my legs and I could see the feral look in his eyes. He looked hungry. Not for cake, but for me or some spectacular combination thereof.

_Yes, you can do whatever you want to me Mr. Cullen. _

His fingers trailed along the seam of my shorts causing me to shudder, then dancing down to my center and stroking me outside the fabric. I moaned into his touch and dropped my head back as he his hands spread the trail of fire up my stomach to my chest. Before I knew it, my shirt was off, tossed to the floor and my nipples puckered from the cool air hitting my sheer lace bra.

I leaned forward and hooked my fingers in his boxer briefs and he instantly stopped me.

"Oh no you don't." He growled pushing me back on the breakfast bar. Then he leaned forward and whispered huskily in my ear again. "I'm going to have you for dessert love."

_Sweet Jesus._

I whimpered as he kissed below my ear and made quick work of my shorts and panties, which joined my shirt on the floor. His lips were on me and I could feel my blood racing. He tipped my head back and suddenly I could smell caramel and feel something cool and sticky on the pulse point of my neck.

"Ahh." I cried out as his mouth captured my beating pulse and I could feel him licking and sucking the sweetness from my neck. With each lap at my pulse point I felt a tremor through my body.

_Dear God what's it going to be like elsewhere. _

My senses were so heightened I hardly noticed that he had discarded my bra and I was spread out before him atop the breakfast bar.

"Mmmm. So sweet. So perfect." He murmured as he paid purchase to my neck. It was then I felt sticky fingers tracing across my collarbone, over my shoulders and down my back. Without a word he flipped me around and then laid me down on the cool marble. My nipples puckered and I arched my back from the coldness of the stone. I could feel he had climbed above me as well.

_I am never going to look at breakfast the same again._

Without warning, a sticky path continued its way down my back. I was on fire with my want for him; wanting nothing more than for him to touch me where I craved him the most. But instead his tongue found the back of my neck and licked the frosting from the entire path across my collarbones, shoulders and down my back. I could feel the coarseness of his tongue against the grain of the sugar on my smooth skin. The sensation was ungodly and I was squirming underneath him.

"Ugh. Edward." I rasped.

"Mmmm. Caramel is definitely my favorite flavor now." The vibrations from his velvet voice literally shook me to my core as his tongue lapped the sweet caramel from the lowest point of my back.

Then his hands made purchase on my ass and he kneaded me, pressing me firmly into the marble. The friction intensified my dying need for him, but not relieving the ache in my core.

I wanted to grasp on to something but I couldn't. I was at his mercy. I was literally his dessert.

And then he flipped me over and sat me up slightly with his hand behind my neck. I opened my eyes seeing the fire in his green pools as he hovered above me.

"Open up." His voice low and commanding.

I complied and he fed me a bite of the cake messily. Then his lips crashed to mine and all I could taste was caramel and sweetness and pure Edward. It was heavenly, literally the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs just from the taste of him. His tongue traced my lips cleaning off any remnant of the cake and his hand slowly, too slowly, grazed its way down my cheek and over my peak to my side.

I whimpered into his mouth again and he chuckled as he pulled my lip back with his teeth.

"Oh I am just getting started with you love."

_I think I am going to combust._

He set me back down on the bar and I closed my eyes in anticipation when I felt it.

"Ugh." I cried out again as he took my pert peak in his mouth licking and sucking and gently grazing it with his teeth. The fire was literally shooting through my body as his other hand massaged the opposite breast and I bucked into him. His hands and his mouth on my nipples made me quake with desire for him.

I grabbed his free hand then, wanting to make him needy as well, and pulled his fingers into my mouth and sucked.

He groaned and his mouth was off of me. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me and I darted my tongue out and licked his fingers clean of the frosting.

Suddenly he closed his eyes reveling in the sensations and I brought my leg up to rub against the erection straining against his boxer briefs.

He growled and pulled his hand from me and then grabbed another finger full of frosting and hap hazardously trailed it down my stomach just to the top of my center. His lips and tongue were on me once again and I arched my back to the feeling of him literally sucking the frosting from me.

Without meaning to, my legs fell open and his hand found my center and he grazed my slit with his fingers.

My hands shot to his hair and I let out a strangled sound.

_God just touch me already._

He chuckled into my stomach then and I felt the throbbing in my core and the aching need to have him inside of me. Any part of him, I didn't care at this point.

He leaned up and trailed a finger across my earlobe and then licked it. I was covered in stickiness and so was he.

"What do you want Bella?" He nibbled on my earlobe. "Do you want me to eat you?"

_God yes._

"Please." I whimpered and thrust up into him dying for friction.

Painstakingly slow he made his way back down my body, his brusque tongue tracing circles over my breasts and my peaks, down my stomach and finally just above my core. He moved off the bar and pulled my ass to the edge and spread me wide open.

"Is this what you want?" His tongue brushed over my nub and I almost came off the bar.

"Fuck. Yes, please Edward." I squirmed under his touch. His hands holding me open, the cool air and the tingling from the sugary frosting causing me to lose all coherence.

"Well since you asked nicely." And before I could respond he thrust his tongue into me and I cried out. My hands were in his hair again pulling and scratching at his scalp and he groaned, only causing me to spin even more out of control.

"Ugh!" The ruckus in my abdomen was stirring with wild abandon. I could feel myself racing toward the edge as he thrust his tongue into me over and over.

He grabbed my ass roughly and brought me into him. With one final plunge of his tongue, I shattered and cried out his name.

Then he sat me up, replacing his tongue with his hand and slowly stroking me.

"I want you to taste it. Taste how fucking sweet you taste to me." He growled as he crashed his lips to mine once again.

"Mmmm." My tongue fought his and I could taste and feel everything every sensation as he brought me down from my high. The caramel, the cake, myself and Edward all together in one positively divine combination.

Then I grabbed a finger full of frosting, without him knowing, and ran my hand from his neck down his strong chest. I pulled my lips from him and instantly licked my way up his right peck to his pulse point.

"Jesus Bella." He stepped forward and ground into me and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his impossibly hard arousal against my sensitive nub causing me to buck back into him.

But I darted my tongue out and traced his nipple, cleaning him of the frosting and the bit of cake mixed together. His hands were on my ass pulling me into him, grinding me against him in glorious friction. His head was tossed back and his eyes were closed and in one fell swoop, I hooked my toes in his briefs and pushed them down his legs. I grabbed his pulsing member and he let out a guttural moan.

I swiftly smeared him with frosting and bent down to take him in my mouth.

"Ugh. Fuck Bella." His hands shot to my hair and I moaned at the taste of him, causing him to shudder. I slowly licked up his magnificent cock and I could tell he was close.

"Baby." He rasped and pulled me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to the edge of the breakfast bar once again.

I reached back for a bite and fed it to him. His eyes locked with mine as he licked my fingers clean and the ache in my abdomen instantly returned. Watching him eat it from me with his dark eyes, his pink tongue swirling out, was possibly the most erotic sight I had ever seen.

His eyes were hooded and almost black with lust and before I could utter a whisper he crashed his lips to mine and plunged into me.

"Fuck. Edward!" I cried out, jumbled into his lips and he groaned and steadied us. Then he began moving, his hips and mine coming together in a rapid succession.

He had one hand gripped to the bar and the other tightly around my back. I lifted my legs higher as he brought me closer to edge and the angle made stars dance behind my eyes.

We were thrashing against one another until he laid me back on the bar and lifted my legs over his shoulders and pounded into me again.

I cried out and I could feel the unraveling as I gripped the edge of the marble to keep from moving away from him. He was relentless and I could feel him harden inside of me.

"Fuck, Bella are you close?" I could tell he was fighting to hold on and just as he reached down to rub me I lost all lucidity and exploded around him, not even having to answer.

"Edward!"

"Bella!" He cried out and came pulsing into me. Then he collapsed on top of me, dropping my legs and wrapping his arms around me as he kissed me passionately and slowly moved inside of me.

My body was like jelly, as soft as the caramel cake we'd just consumed off of one another, and fuzziness engulfed my brain.

I wrapped my arms around him and traced my fingers down his back and we just laid there on the top of the breakfast bar, physically stuck to one another.

Finally the coolness of the night rested around us and I shivered from laying atop the granite.

Edward sat me up and stepped between my legs again and I just rested my head on his shoulder. I couldn't move.

"Well, I would say that is officially the best dessert I have ever had." He whispered and I could feel him smiling smugly as he lightly kissed my neck.

I could hardly respond. I just snuggled into him and wrapped my arms around him tighter, uncaring about how sticky we were. I barely muttered a response, the only words that came to mind.

"Mmmm…caramel cake."

***&^%$#**

**Recipe for Caramel Cake:**

**Ingredients**

1 cup butter(2 sticks)-softened

1 & 2/3 cups sugar

3 eggs-room temperature

1/2 C sour cream-room temperature

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

3 cups sifted cake flour

2 1/4 teaspoon baking powder

1/2 teaspoon salt

1 1/3 cups whole milk or buttermilk-room temperature

Frosting:

3 cups brown sugar

1 cup butter

1 1/4 cups evaporated milk

pinch salt

**Directions**

Cake

-Preheat oven to 325 degrees.

-Grease and flour three 9" cake pans. Set aside.

-In a large mixing bowl, combine butter and sugar. Beat on high until creamy.

-Add eggs one at a time, beating well after each addition.

-Beat butter mixture on medium for 5-7 minutes.

-Add sour cream. Mix well.

-Combine flour, baking powder, and salt. Add to butter mixture alternating with milk beginning and ending with flour. Mix until just combined after each addition.

-Stir in vanilla extract.

-Pour batter evenly into prepared pans.

-Bake for 30-40 minutes or until inserted toothpick comes out clean. Do not overbake.

-Let layers cool in pan for 10 minutes then transfer to wire rack to cool completely.

Frosting:

-Combine all ingredients in a large dutch oven or saucepan over medium heat. Mix well.

-Cook for 10-12 minutes or until mixture reaches 235 degrees.

-Cool slightly and beat with hand mixer until frosting reaches spreading consistency.

-Quickly spread between layers and on top and sides.

-Serve at room temperature.

Note:

-If frosting is too thick, add a little more milk. If it is too thin, continue beating.


	34. Outtake 3 Flying

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Outtake 3- Flying**

**Edward Cullen**

**~6.5 years later~**

I scrambled into the jet and hastily took my seat. It was early in Seattle, too early. I was dead tired from only three hours of sleep and pissed I had to leave my family to go back to D.C. for a special vote.

Congress was out of session for over a month, until after Labor Day. Most of the Senators and Representatives were using the time for a well-needed vacation, fundraising and simply regrouping. But not me; my beautiful wife was pregnant with our fourth child and I was hoping to spend some quality time with her and the kids once the little guy was born.

Another boy.

We decided to find out this time because Bella said she'd had enough of surprises. I agreed. Plus, I knew that there would be so much chatter about the Senator's baby that it would be easier to appease the press if we gave them something.

Still I smiled at the thought. Even in the early morning hours as the jet taxied down the runway I thought of Bella's proclamation to the reporters at Jasper's inauguration that she hoped it would be another Senator's son. Two of each.

Holy shit. Four kids. Sometimes I think we're fucking insane.

_It's your own fault buddy. You and your sexy ass wife who can't keep your hands off each other. _

Oh yes. My Bella. My vixen. And I wouldn't change a thing.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, knowing I had five hours until we landed at Reagan. It was 3:00 in the morning Seattle time, but since I lost three hours I wouldn't land in D.C. until 11:00. In time to head for the Senate for the 1:00 vote. I still hated flying. I hated being cramped up in my seat for five hours and I hated not having any contact with my wife. At least this time I had the company's private jet.

Today was July 30, and Bella wasn't due for another two weeks. Still I wanted to have the ability to fly back at a moment's notice if I had to. Usually when I flew by myself I would just take commercial first class. But when Bella and the kids and my parents joined us we would all take the jet. It was just easier.

Ironically it was like any other family, except in a more comfortable mode of transportation. Ellie and EJ would fight and argue about touching one another, Harper would read a book and generally sit by Bella and my mother and I would chat with my father about whatever hot topic policy or vote was coming up.

As the plane ascended into the sky I tried to get comfortable and catch a few more hours of sleep. Even though Bella and the kids were back in Seattle for the summer, I drifted off thinking about our home in D.C. and our first night there…

"_Momma I want the purple bedroom!" _

"_Ellie you like yellow so your room is the yellow one, that's Harper's room." _

_Ellie crossed her arms and pouted. Bella shot her a look and she instantly buckled. _

"_Fine." She grumbled and hauled her little Barbie roller behind her down the hall. _

_Bella looked at me and shook her head exasperated. Ellie was quite something for a three and a half year old._

_I chuckled at her and she rolled her eyes. She knew as well as I that Ellie's fire came from her. _

_We walked through the old Colonial home we had bought only a month ago to the master bedroom on the second floor. It wasn't as big as the Estate in Seattle, but it had five bedrooms and a spacious kitchen and living room. We weren't quite sure how we were going to split the time between the two yet, but I was glad Bella and the kids were here with me. _

_I stepped into the bedroom, all of our things had been moved neatly and unpacked for us. We each just had a few rollers of clothes and other items that we had left while our things were being moved East. _

_I stepped over to the window to look out at the small but nice yard. It was March, so the trees were just beginning to bloom outside and so was my pregnant wife. _

_Bella was half way through her pregnancy and glowing. I turned back to look at her in the light of the window. Her baby bump had just rounded and she looked as beautiful as ever in a blue cotton dress. She was humming to herself as she unpacked her suitcase and hung clothes in the closet, simply lost in her own thoughts. _

_I just stared at her. How I was ever lucky enough to meet this woman was beyond me. I still couldn't believe it after all this time. I loved her more every day, as cliché as it sounded it was true. _

_Unfortunately with our move to D.C. she had to quit her job at the foundation. I knew she was worried about raising four kids, but my parents had so kindly decided to move to D.C. with us. I was very relieved at their offer. Knowing that my mother and father were close by to help out whenever we needed had made the move considerably easier. Especially since I was in for some long days and Bella would be with the kids pretty much 24/7._

_Just then I noticed she was reaching for the top shelf to place something in the closet and I immediately crossed the room to help her. _

"_Love, I can get that. You shouldn't strain yourself." I grabbed the box and hoisted it up and she grumbled something under her breath. I chuckled and kissed her on the head because I knew she didn't like to be pampered, but when she was pregnant with EJ I basically told her "tough shit." As long as she was carrying my child she could take a little assistance from me. _

_I heard EJ and Ellie arguing down the hall and Bella gave me a look like "what now" and left to go see what was happening. _

_Just as I was stepping out of the closet, I noticed a box on the floor that looked a bit out of place. I opened it to find it filled with pictures and other items. _

_On top was a sonogram picture of the baby at twelve weeks, and below it were ones of Ellie and EJ. But at the very bottom was a picture I had never seen before. I looked at the date and noticed it must have been Harper. I flipped it over to see that Bella wrote on the back. _

_Harper Ray Clearwater, 12 weeks._

_I smiled sadly, having never seen the sonogram before, and realizing the amount of pain she must have been in when it was taken. It was only six weeks after Seth was killed and she was still reeling from the loss. I wished I could have been there for her at that time. But I realized that the way we came together was something even romance novels couldn't comprehend, and I honestly wouldn't change it for anything. I fell in love with both of them as soon as I met them._

_I dug a little deeper and found baby booties and pictures from the hospital of when each of the three were born. I could only imagine we would be adding to this box once the new little one was born in August. _

_I was looking at a photo of Bella nearly seven months pregnant with EJ and admiring how beautiful she looked. At that moment, she breezed back into the room and I looked up at her. _

"_What are you doing babe?" She walked over to me as I held the box in my hands. _

"_I didn't know you had all this stuff, I have never seen this box before." _

_She smiled her breathtaking smile then and put her arm around my waist as she peered into the box. _

"_You know, we'll put the final sonogram picture in there tomorrow." She said quietly. _

_Tomorrow we would find out if we were having a boy or a girl. A pang of sadness and an equal one of anticipation ran through me. It was one of the last times we would be hearing that great moment. I was telling her the truth so long ago; I would have had ten kids with her if we could have. But we were too old for that and this one came as enough of a surprise. I was happy with the four we were going to have. I just hoped that everything would turn out okay this time. _

_Because we were older, and Bella was now considered a high risk pregnancy, we were both nervous about the birth of our fourth child. Everything had been clear sailing up to that point, but I still held my breath a bit as I thought of the complications we could face. _

"_Babe, what are you brooding about? I can see something going on in that overactive head of yours." She gave me a knowing look. _

"_Oh you know…" I swallowed. "I just hope we're lucky enough for everything to go well again."_

_She let out a breath and looked at me intently and whispered. "I know. Me too." _

_I realized I needed to be the stronger one here. She was the one carrying our child and I didn't need to be unnecessarily stressing her out._

_I closed up the box and turned to wrap her in an embrace and just breathed in her hair._

"_Everything will be fine love. I'm sure of it." She was my whole life, this woman, and I couldn't fathom it if anything happened to her. _

"_Edward? Bella?" My Mom's voice rang down the hall just then and she walked into the master bedroom. _

"_Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." My mom smiled a bit shyly._

"_Not at all Mom. Did you and Dad get settled?" I asked as Bella turned towards my mother, but I kept my arms around her._

"_We did, I was thinking we could take the kids for a few hours, give you two a break." She offered. _

_A few hours alone. That was any parent's dream. _

"_Are you sure Mom? They can be a handful all together." But please say yes. I would give anything for an afternoon alone with my wife._

_Of course my mother scoffed. "Not at all dear. You and your brother were ten times worse since you were so close in age and so damn mischievous." _

"_Thanks Mom."_

"_Yes, thank you Esme. Why don't I make us some dinner later?" Bella added._

"_No, you two relax. We'll bring them back in time for dinner and pick up some pizza or something." _

_With that she was off and rounding up her grand kids, my mother's absolute favorite past time. _

"_Do you know what that means, Love?" I murmured in Bella's ear. _

"_Mmmm…an afternoon all to ourselves, what ever will we do?" She chuckled, but I could hear the devious tone in her voice. _

"_Let's help Mom get the kids ready." I kissed her on the cheek and we were both off like a shot helping my mother and father pack up the kids and head out the door. _

_We waved good-bye, closed the door and gave each other a devious smirk. _

"_Mr. Cullen, are you smirking at me?" Bella asked wryly, but she could hardly contain her grin. _

"_That I am, Mrs. Cullen, and I am going to have you grinning by then end of the afternoon. _

_Without notice I scooped her up bridal style and she yelped and started giggling as I raced us upstairs. As I set her down on the bed and I could already see the smoldering look in her eyes. But I had a bit of pampering in mind for my wife; something to make her feel good and forget her worries and the kids for a while. _

_I kissed her lightly on the lips and she tried to deepen it, but I pulled away. _

"_Stay here for a minute, Love. I'm going to run you a bath." _

"_Edward…" She whimpered, but I shot her a knowing smile. She hated being taken care of, but she had to realize how much I appreciated her. _

_I quickly started to fill the tub; glad that our movers had put all of the bathroom items in place. I filled it with salts and some bubbly stuff and then made my way back to the bedroom while it ran. _

_I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the bathroom and stood in front of the tub as I pulled her face in my hands. _

"_Do you know how much I love you?" I kissed her and her eyes fluttered shut. "Even more every day Isabella. I'm so glad to have you here with me. You don't know what it means to me." _

_I bent down to kiss her below her ear and her breath hitched. I could feel the ever present electricity between us. I trailed my lips up her ear and down her neck and then skimmed her jaw with my nose. She wrapped her arms around me and ran her fingers through my hair. I loved the way she massaged my scalp and I groaned as I kissed her sweet mouth. It was Bella and mint and everything I loved and I lost myself in her as our tongues moved together. _

_Like a slow moving rhythm we were pressing together and almost dancing with our passionate kiss. I stepped back and lifted her arms and ran my hands lightly down from her wrists to the top of her breasts and she shivered beneath my touch. I bent slightly and lifted the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. _

_She followed me in the same motion and we were skin to skin. We weren't hurried or frantic, trying to get our kicks in during a moment of freedom as we often had to with the kids around. Instead, we were taking our time, savoring the moment of having our afternoon to simply lose ourselves in one another. _

_I pulled her to me again and kissed her and then traced my lips down her neck to the swells of her breasts. She moaned lightly under me and I felt my body respond as it only did for her. I reached around to unclasp her bra and shimmy it down her arms only to drop it to the floor. Her beautiful breasts were right before me once again and as sumptuous as ever, even more so since she was pregnant. _

_I marveled at her, I couldn't get enough of her, and I had to take a moment to simply drink her in. _

_Even after all this time she squirmed a bit under my gaze and I stilled her. _

_I ran my hands up and down her back and lightly grazed the sides of her breasts and she squirmed again. _

"_Oh no you don't, Love. You have nothing to be squirming about, you are exceptional and I am going to worship you all afternoon." I whispered in her ear._

_She whimpered then as my hands gently massaged her perfect mounds and my thumbs grazed her nipples. She instantly responded to my touch as she always did. Our bodies were so in tune with one another. _

_I made my way once again down her neck to the tops of her breasts before I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her nipple in my mouth, massaging her other breast with my free hand. _

"_Edward…" She moaned breathily as her hands fisted in my hair. I continued my slow, sensual ministrations, paying equal attention to each breast. Then I trailed kisses down her stomach and bent before her to remove her panties. _

_She steadied herself on my shoulders as I slid them down her legs and she stepped out of them. _

_I placed a kiss right over her baby bump and gently rubbed it with the palms of my hands. _

"_Love, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and you look even more beautiful carrying our child." I placed another kiss over her bump and looked up at her chocolate pools. I could see her eyes watering and she bit her lip. _

_I kissed my way back up her body, gently caressing her as I made my trail. _

_I slipped out of my shorts and boxers and took her face in my hands and kissed her passionately once again. I held the kiss as I picked her up and placed her in the giant bath and she groaned at the warmth from the water. _

"_Is it too warm, Love?" I murmured. _

_She sighed. "No, it's…heavenly." Her eyes fluttered._

_I climbed in across from her and she opened her eyes. They were dark and wanting; her chocolate orbs burning with mine. I reached my hand across and pulled her into my lap. Her warm center was right over my now very prominent arousal. But I wanted to keep my promise, I was going to worship her and make her feel good. _

_I grabbed the sponge I set on the side and gently began to rub it across her shoulders and down her back. I scrubbed one arm and down the other as she placed her hands on my chest and lightly rocked against me. I knew we were both filled with anticipation, but having the time to simply enjoy our intimacy was so rare that neither of us wanted to rush it. _

_I refilled the sponge and this time barely grazed across each of her nipples and she leaned her head back and moaned. My lips and hands were instantly on her, sponge forgotten, as I paid tribute to her neck and her collarbone and her breasts. We were kissing and touching, caressing and simply reveling in the quiet and the warmth of the water. _

_I reached my hands down and pulled her tighter to me, her fantastic derriere in my hands and I slowly kneaded it with my fingers. She rubbed against me, creating some much needed friction and we were consumed with the heat from the water and the fire in our bellies. _

_Slowly, I trailed a hand down to her center, stopping momentarily to caress her bump once again, and I stroked her lightly to be sure she was ready for me. _

"_Ah, Edward…Please." I smiled into her kiss. My impatient wife. _

_I gripped her hip and lifted her up as she grabbed me and I carefully eased her onto me. _

"_God, baby, you're so fucking beautiful." I groaned into her mouth as her heat enveloped me and I was lost to my sensations yet again. It was like this every time with her. I could never get enough and I never felt closer to her as I did in those moments._

_She whimpered again and slowly started to rock her hips against me. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. I could see the emotion in her face._

"_Love, open your eyes." I ran one hand through her hair as I placed the other on her hip and helped her move against me. Her eyes met mine and I was caught in the intensity of her gaze. She placed her hand on my shoulders and moved herself up and down. The throbbing in my groin intensified and I was consumed by the sight of my beautiful wife._

"_God…Oh Edward." She murmured and I could tell she was getting close. I wanted her to let go, to lose herself around me. _

_I thrust up a bit and she shuddered and her head fell back. Before I knew it my lips were on her neck and our hands were everywhere, just feeling and moving, moaning and groaning in the warmth of the water. _

"_I love you, Isabella. Always. Forever." _

"_Ah..I love you too…Edward." With that she let go and flung her arms around my neck forcefully, pulling me into her and we were flying together. _

"_God…Bella…." I grunted and held her tightly but careful not to put pressure on our baby. _

_She laid her head on my shoulder and we were panting and breathy as we descended from our release. _

"_You are my whole life, Love. I love you so much. I promise, everything's going to be fine." I held her to me and stroked my hand through her hair. _

_She lifted her head and placed her hands on my face and kissed me tenderly. _

"_Thank you, I love you so much too. I don't know what I would do without you." _

A awoke with a start, jolted out of my memory of our wonderful afternoon. I realized it was the plane landing that prompted me awake. I was surprised I slept almost four hours on the flight, but relieved that we were already in D.C.

I made my way out of the jet to the tarmac where EB awaited me.

"Morning Boss. How's Seattle?"

"Much better than here." I grumbled.

EB nodded. He knew I wasn't excited about being here.

"Well, let's get this over with so I can go back." I said as we stepped into the car.

"You got it boss."

*&^%$#

The next day, I was standing in my office just back from the second vote and reading through some materials on a new energy bill that would be up after the break. I was tired and cranky already and I wanted nothing more than to be back with my wife and kids.

Our home in D.C. had been lonely last night. It was the first time since Bella and the kids moved to D.C. that I stayed there alone. Luckily I was so tired by the time I got home that I simply went to bed and crashed.

EB walked in just then to hand me a soda and I strode over to the window as I read through the briefing. I was going back to Seattle tomorrow, hopefully, but as long as I was here I had a few meetings scheduled for the afternoon and figured I might as well get ahead on a few things. Especially since we would be back to sleepless nights and midnight feedings in only a few short weeks.

Just then the phone rang and I glanced at EB who motioned he would get it.

"Yes. He's right here." He gestured toward me with the phone and summoned me over. "It's Bella."

I frowned. She generally didn't call me at work, and when she did call she usually called my cell. I hoped there wasn't something wrong with one of the kids, or worse yet…

"Hey beautiful."

"Edward," she drew a breath on the other end. "I am in labor and…"

Oh no! Not while I'm gone. FUCK! And she's been so worried about this one and now she's alone. My vote and meetings were immediately forgotten as I went into panic mode.

"You're in labor! But it's early. Shit I have to get out of here. I have to get to the airport. Oh my God are you okay?" I hastily scrambled for my jacket and keys and started running out of my office.

"Yes." She responded calmly.

"Are you sure? Because last time Ellie came really fast and, oh my God I don't want to miss this." I was sprinting down the hallway now. Senators Becker and Stevens gave me odd looks but I didn't care.

"Of course." And she started to say something else, but I was frantic at this point.

"Oh my God, are you alone?" The thought suddenly hit me. Shit she's probably at the Estate by herself with the kids. How is she so fucking calm?

"Your Mom is here."

"Oh thank God. I have to get back, I have to get a cab." I turned to find EB chasing after me.

"Boss, I have my car we'll take that and it will be much faster. I already called the airport and Diego has the jet on standby."

I turned back to the phone. "Bella! EB is taking me to the airport, we're hurrying now as we speak."

"Well don't get in an accident driving to the airport!" She admonished into the phone. Leave it to my wife to be worried about someone else when she's going into labor.

"I won't. You'll be ok? Mom's with you? Rose can watch the kids?"

"Yes."

"Baby, I'm going to do everything I can to make it back, I don't want to miss this." I was sad now. Of course the baby would come early and I would be in D.C. for a fucking vote. I promised her I would be there. Fuck, she's probably so worried; she's just hiding it very well right now.

"Ok." She sounded quiet now. Shit.

EB and I jumped in the car and screeched off.

"Bella, I love you so much, I promise I will be there." I tried to reassure her.

"I love you too."

I closed the phone and ran my hands through my hair.

"So the little guy's coming. Couldn't wait huh?" EB asked as he tore mock speed through the streets of D.C. At least we were at the Capital and much closer to the airport than if I had been at our home in D.C.

"Yeah. Bella seems calm though. I hope she's okay. My mother is with her." _Even though I am fucking dying inside._ I ran my hands through my hair and blew out a breath.

"She'll be fine. Tinkerbell's a tough cookie. We'll get you back boss."

I nodded my head but it didn't alleviate my worry. I hated the idea of not being there for all of it and I hated it even more that Bella had to do it without me. After everything she went through when Harper was born, going through the whole process without Seth, I vowed to her from the time she found out she was pregnant with EJ that I would be there for everything. I went to every doctor's appointment, every check up, all of it.

Before I knew it we were pulling into the private jet entrance for Reagan and providing our clearance to get through. I tore out of the car and sprinted for the plane which our pilot Diego already had warmed up and ready.

I buckled up and Diego called back to ensure that I was ready before making his way to the runway. I was hoping we wouldn't have to wait long to take off. Luckily within minutes the wheels were lifting from the ground and I was on my way back to Seattle.

As soon as we leveled off I unbuckled my safety belt and began pacing.

God, I hope she doesn't go in early like with Ellie. God, I hope she doesn't have any complications. She's been so worried about this one. God, why did he have to come early when I'm across the country?

Fuck!

I ran my hands through my hair and finally I went to the mini bar and poured myself a Jameson. I needed something to calm my nerves.

I couldn't use my cell phone but I could use the in flight phone to call Bella's cell. It was roughly an hour after I had first spoken to her.

"Hello." Alice answered and I was instantly relieved that she was at the hospital with Bella as well.

"Alice, it's Edward. I'm on the plane back. How's she doing?"

"She's good. The contractions are steady, about ten minutes apart. But they think it will be a while."

I breathed a sigh of relief that meant we had at least some time and just maybe I would make it back.

"Is she there, can I talk to her?"

"Hold on." I heard the phone shuffle and then Bella came on the line.

"Hey Babe, where are you?" I could tell she was talking through clenched teeth and I could hear the bit of fear in her voice.

"I'm on the plane. I think we're probably just over the Appalachians." I realized this as we hit a bit of turbulence and I had to grab one of the seats to steady myself.

"Okay…" I could hear the worry in her voice and I felt terrible. I instantly wanted to soothe her.

"Baby, I'll do everything I can to make it."

"I know. It's just so much easier with you here." Her voice quivered and I felt helpless.

"I know beautiful, but you're strong. The strongest person I know. You can do this and I will be there before you know it." I tried to reassure her, even though I felt awful for not being there for her.

Just then the plane dropped and I staggered and swore under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Bella's voice came over the line and I was instantly concerned that I scared her. But before I could answer Diego called over intercom.

"Senator Cullen, I suggest you sit down, we're heading over a storm and it's going to be bumpy, but it's the fastest way back. We would have to divert two hundred miles to get around it."

I instantly picked the phone back up to talk to Bella.

"Baby, hang in there. I'll be there soon, but I have to go, I need to sit down."

"Edward what's going on, is there a problem with the plane?" She sounded worried now and that was the last thing she needed considering she was in labor.

I felt the plane ascend some more, likely to get farther above the storm and I knew I needed to reassure her.

"Nothing's wrong, Love, I just need to sit down because there's some turbulence."

"Ok. I love you. Call me again in an hour?" She sounded so meek and scared, so unlike my strong wife I was used to. It was killing me, I wanted nothing more than to be there with her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her like I did when she gave birth to EJ and Ellie.

We hit another bump and I almost went flying, but I did everything I could to catch my balance and not alert Bella.

"Yeah Love, I'll call you in an hour. I love you too."

We clicked off the line and I instantly took my seat and buckled up.

We hit another bump and it felt like we dropped a thousand feet in a second. My stomach lurched into my throat and I closed my eyes and willed the fear and anxiety away.

We hit another series of bumps, again and again, until I felt like I was on an unending roller coaster.

Ok, I really fucking hate flying even more now.

I needed to think about something better. I needed to think about Bella or the kids.

I let my mind drift back to the day we found out we were having a boy…

"_Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" The nurse called from behind her clipboard at the door. _

_I smiled at Bella and grabbed her hand. I could feel the eyes on us in the waiting room. Yes, I might be a U.S. Senator, but there was no way I was missing this appointment._

_The nurse checked Bella's weight and she grumbled as usual. She looked beautiful of course, even though she felt "bigger with this one." Her belly was rounding but she was still trim everywhere else from her continued running and chasing the kids. What she didn't understand is that she looked even better pregnant. Her already luminous skin and hair glowed even more and regardless of her grumblings, I could see the extra glimmer in her smile. _

_We were excited for the little one now, as much of a surprise as it had been. We both knew this was really the last time we would be going through this together. Forty years old or not, I was ecstatic to be a father again. But after this Bella was getting her tubes tied and the jury was still out on whether I would get a vasectomy._

_I shuddered at the thought._

_We stepped into the room and I helped Bella get comfortable on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. She was planning to deliver the baby in Seattle over the summer, but we found a good OBGYN she could attend for her check-ups in D.C. _

_Dr. Lewis walked in just then and smiled as she prepped for the ultrasound. _

"_Bella, Edward, how are you doing today?" She smiled. She was a woman of about sixty and I could only imagine how many babies she delivered over the years. It was comforting to know that she had literally seen it all. Especially since this pregnancy was a bit more high risk than the others. _

"_We're good. And you?" _

"_Excellent." She smiled. "Well, are you ready to find out what you're having?" _

_Bella and I looked each other and smiled and looked at the doctor. _

"_Absolutely." I said. _

"_Very well then." _

_I held Bella's hand as the tech pulled up her shirt to her now rounded belly. She winced and then shivered at the cool gel but soon enough the sound of our baby's heartbeat was thumping through the room._

_I was always amazed at that sound. How something so tiny could be so strong. I smiled at Bella whose eyes were watering and gave her another kiss on the head. _

"_Well, take a look, I think it's pretty obvious what you're having." The doctor smiled as she turned the monitor to us. _

"_Here's the head and the arms and the legs and one extra extremity." She winked. _

"_Is that?" I stared at it in awe. _

"_It's a boy." Bella whispered. "Oh Edward…another boy." _

_She turned and smiled at me as a tear rolled down her cheek and I gave her a kiss. "Two of each, you were right, Love." _

_We sat there and watched intently as our little boy moved around in her belly and on the monitor. His strong heartbeat was still thumping through the room, and just like with EJ and Ellie, I was mesmerized and already in love with him._

"_Do you have a name picked out?" Dr. Lewis asked then, between questions to Bella._

"_We were thinking of Hogan, two H's and two E's." Bella said as she smiled. _

"_Hogan huh? I like it. Any particular reason?" _

_Bella and I smiled at each other. "It's Irish." I said. "A family thing." _

"_Well if he has red hair like you, he could be a Rogan. That means red-haired and it's Irish too." The doctor said to me laughingly as she finished up the check-up. _

"_Well Bella, it looks like everything is going perfectly. You are right on schedule and the baby is growing well and has a good strong heartbeat.  
You don't have anything to worry about." _

_Bella blew out a breath. She was always relieved with every check up even though I told her it was all going to be fine. _

"_Thanks Doc." I said as I helped Bella get her clothes back together. _

"_Anytime." She smiled as she left the room._

Diego broke me from my reverie and my eyes popped open.

"Senator, we cleared the storm, we are forty minutes ahead of schedule and we should land in Seattle around 1:30 Pacific Time."

Yes! Forty minutes ahead. That meant I would land in Seattle only four and a half hours after Bella called me.

I realized that during my memory I had drifted off to sleep and it had been over an hour since I checked in with Bella. I still had another two hours on the flight, but hopefully Diego would be pushing the envelope a bit. He had two boys at home, so I knew he understood how much I wanted to be there.

I dialed Bella's cell again and this time my mother answered.

"Edward. Where are you?" My mother sounded tense and I was instantly worried.

"I'm on the plane Mom. How's Bella? Can I talk to her?"

"She's ok, but the baby's heartbeat has dropped a bit, they are keeping a close eye on her. The doctor is in the room at the moment."

"Oh my God. Are you sure everything is okay?" I was alarmed.

"Calm down, Edward. Everything will be fine."

"Can you put Dr. Reynolds on the phone?" I asked frantically. Shit, if there were complications of any sort, Bella was probably freaking out.

"Just a moment."

I heard shuffling in the background and I once again resumed my pacing about the cabin and ran my hands through my hair. Why couldn't I just be in Seattle already? Why did I have to be fucking flying?

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Dr. Reynolds, can you tell me what's happening?"

"Yes, as we've measured, the baby is quite big again, like EJ. His heart rate has dropped a bit, but we are watching it carefully. If anything happens I can have him out in ninety seconds if need be. But I am sure everything will be fine. We just need to keep her steady. She's pretty stressed right now Edward; do you think you can help her with that?"

I sighed, I was dying inside, but I knew Bella needed me and here I was stuck on this plane.

"Yeah. Put her on the phone." I said thickly while I willed myself to calm down.

"Edward." Her voice sounded so small, so unlike my strong wife.

"Beautiful. You're doing great and I'll be there in less than two hours."

"Oh babe, I miss you, I need you." I could tell she was crying on the other end and I could hear Alice and my mother trying to calm her down. I knew I needed to do something; I needed to distract her just like when I was going through the turbulence.

"Hey beautiful, do you remember the first night I met Harper?"

"Yeah." She said with a sniffle.

"Remember how I told you what a great mother you were. You are, baby, you are the best mother to our kids and you're going to be the best for this little guy."

I kept going, I told her about how I felt the first time I held Harper and the first time she called me Daddy. I told her how excited I was when we found out she was pregnant with EJ, and how amazed I was watching each of our children grow in her belly. I recapped all the fun times we had taking the kids to the zoo or spending a day on the lake. I told her how much I adored her and our kids and how I couldn't imagine my life without her. I helped her concentrate through her breaths each time a contraction would hit her and told her how strong she was and how much I loved her.

Before I knew it, almost an hour and a half had passed and Diego called over the intercom that we would be making our descent into Seattle.

"Love, we're getting ready to land now, I will be there as soon as I can."

I could tell she was getting more and more uncomfortable but it seemed to have worked.

"Oh Edward. I love you so much. I can't wait 'til you're here."

"Me too gorgeous. I love you, I'll be there soon."

I turned off the phone and buckled into my seat to prepare for our landing. I could see out the window that it was a bright sunny day in Seattle. A rarity, but I couldn't help but think of the correlation it had to my life. The day I met Bella it was sunny and it also was on the day we reunited. It was such a metaphor; she brought light to my life like no one else could.

The plane touched down and before we even made it to the private hangar I was out of my seat and ready to bolt out the door. As soon as Diego brought the plane to a standstill, the ground assistance helped pull down the stairs and I raced out of the plane to the car Emmett had waiting for me.

"What's up Bro, you're just in time."

"Let's go Em!" I shouted.

We jumped in and thank God Emmett had my same penchant for speed. He all but peeled out of the hangar in his Mercedes and before I knew it we were doing 95 on the freeway. I never pulled my Senator card, but I figured if we got pulled over I could at least pull the "my wife is in labor" card today.

Twenty minutes later we were at the entrance to Swedish Memorial and I was racing into the birthing wing. Luckily my mother gave me the room number for the birthing suite.

I sprinted down the hallway, my jacket flapping at my hips and my loafers clicking on the tiled floors. I could see Renee at the end of the hallway talking on the phone and she waved at me frantically and pointed to the room.

I flung the door open only to walk in on Alice and my Mother trying to calm my wife.

"He's got to be here… I can't do this by myself." She was sobbing. I could tell she must be in the transition phase and in a lot of pain.

"Shhh, shhh, Bella he'll be….Oh!" Alice looked up just then and smiled.

I walked over to the bed where Bella was laying with her eyes shut. She was panting and tears were streaming down her face.

My mother and Alice didn't say a word and I just stroked back a damp hair from her face.

"I'm here baby." I whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she flung her arms around my neck and sobbed some more.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"There's no place else I'd rather be." I said as I held her to me.

Soon enough the nurse and the doctor came in and I slipped out of my coat and rolled up my shirt sleeves as they prepared Bella for the delivery. Once again she held my hand and I was sure she was going to break it. Now that I was here, my strong wife was back and pushing with everything she had. But I knew that had I been in her position, I would have needed her as much as she needed me. We needed each other like the air we breathed.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, just a few more big pushes and we'll have this big guy delivered." Dr. Reynolds said.

Bella gritted her teeth and I waited for her grip on my hand.

"Ok, the head is through!"

She gasped and tried to catch her breath and I stroked her hair.

"You're doing great, Love." I kissed her forehead and she smiled impishly as she prepared for the final few pushes.

Before I knew it a strong cry rang out through the room and Bella laid back in the bed exhausted. This was by far her most difficult labor yet and I was glad everything still went off, for the most part, without a hitch.

"Oh baby, oh Love, I am so proud of you." I held her to me as once again the tears streamed down our faces.

"I'm so glad you made it." She said as she kissed me and I stroked her face.

"Me too, Love."

"Senator, Mrs. Cullen, your 9 lb. 8 oz baby boy."

Dr. Reynolds placed the little bundle on Bella's chest and even though he was big for a baby he was still tiny.

"Oh my gosh, Edward look at his hair." Bella laughed as she stroked his face. He had fire engine red hair.

He opened his mouth and yawned and then his eyes fluttered a bit. I could see they were a deep blue like my father's and I knew that it was fitting we planned to name him after his grandfather.

I chuckled to myself then as I thought about our ultrasound so many months ago.

"Love, do you remember what Dr. Lewis said."

She looked at me quizzically.

"About the name Rogan."

She smiled then and looked back down at our son. "It is quite fitting isn't it?"

"Rogan Carlisle Cullen?" I asked smiling.

"I think it has a nice ring to it." She said as she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I do too." We sat there for a bit until they took Rogan to finish cleaning him up.

"Did you call Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"Not yet, but I will go tell everyone."

I stepped out of the room and smiled at our family that was waiting.

"Well, he's here. All 9 lbs. 8 oz. of him. Rogan Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh darling, congratulations!" My Mom instantly enveloped me in a hug followed by Emmett and Alice.

"Thank God for flying huh?" Emmett said.

Oh the irony. I hated it so much, yet it was the only reason I made it back.

"Yeah, thank God for that." I rolled my eyes.

My father was standing off to the side with an indiscernible expression on his face. Then he stepped over and gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"That uh…means a lot to me Edward." He said with a thick voice as he stepped back.

"Well…uh…" I cleared my voice. "It was only fitting…after the best father I know." I smiled at him and looked down as I stuck my hands in my pocket.

"I think you just need to look in the mirror for that." He said as he tapped my shoulder and walked over to my Mom.

My head shot up and my jaw dropped.

"Hey…Dad?" He turned to look at me.

"Thanks." I whispered and he nodded and grabbed my mother by the elbow to lead her downstairs to get some coffee.

Wow. I stood there in shock for a moment. My father was my idol. For him to say something like that simply struck me to the core.

I shook my head just then and reached in my pocket for my phone. Once I had called Rosalie to let her know she could bring the kids by, I stepped back into Bella's room.

She had cleaned up a bit and was now laying in bed cooing with our baby boy.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." She smiled. "Want to join me?"

"Of course."

She shifted over gingerly and I crawled up on the bed beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tender kiss and then we just sat and awed at our little boy. He was sleeping and Bella was stroking his cheek. His red hair was in disarray like mine, but he had Bella's lips and my nose.

"You know who he reminds me of?" Bella said.

"Who?"

"Your father, just with red hair." She moved a tuft of his hair and he scrunched his face. "I guess his name is fitting."

"Yeah." I said thickly. That made me think of what my father had said only minutes ago and I squeezed her tighter.

"Hey, what's wrong, everything turned out fine. Just like you said."

"I just…I'm so happy, Love. I never thought I would have this. You. Our kids. You amaze me, and I'm just…I don't know what I did to deserve it all. I can't believe how much I love each and every one of you." I kissed her and leaned my head on top of hers.

"Edward, you are the best father I know. It's true. I know you don't take praise well. But you really are the best father and the best husband I could ever ask for." She leaned up and kissed my jaw and we just held each other and gazed at Rogan.

Suddenly the door creaked open and four pairs of eyes settled on us in the bed.

I looked up and Rosalie gave me a knowing smile and Harper, EJ and Ellie all stood there with looks of wonder on their faces.

"Hey, my babies." Bella whispered. "Do you want to meet your new little brother?"

They were all actually quiet for once and I almost chuckled. Harper stepped forward and I climbed off the bed to pick her up and set her next to her mother.

Since she was the oldest she understood more, but EJ and Ellie were completely in awe. Eventually all of the kids were on the bed with Bella looking at their new little brother and my heart simply clenched at the sight before me. My beautiful wife, our beautiful kids, and all the happiness they gave me almost overwhelmed me as I felt tears pricking my eyes once again. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. The words my Dad said on our wedding day were true. I would do anything for them. The Senate, money, houses, none of it mattered without them.

I wiped the corners of my eyes and soon enough everyone else was in the room joking and laughing and passing around the little guy.

Finally, my Mom suggested we take a picture and the kids all huddled around Bella as I wrapped my left arm around her and held Ellie on my lap.

I looked down at her and gave her a small kiss on the nose and murmured. "I love you. Thank you so much, baby."

She mouthed the words back to me and we turned to smile for the camera.

Finally, our family was complete. I felt like I was flying on cloud nine and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	35. Outtake 4 Oh Karma

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. TSS works are mine and Rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

**Outtake 4: Oh Karma…**

**Ellie Cullen**

**~20.5 years later**

"Harper, you can't be serious? There is no way you weigh more than Will now." I admonished my sister.

"I swear, Ellie! With all the water weight and the ice cream I am never going to lose the baby weight!"

Oh yes, Harper my sister, my usually calm sister, was freaking out because she had put on some weight now that she was almost nine months pregnant. The same sister who was rail thin and ran cross country in college and still runs marathons with my mother.

Yup, that sister. The "Beauty of Washington" as my family all teased her to be ever since Will let it slip that his friends all called her that.

_Since when am I the one calming people down? _

"Harps, really, let's be serious here. It's all in your stomach. And I have seen the way Will looks at you. You could be as big as a house, and he will love you no matter what."

"I am as big as a house." She grumbled.

"Just trust me. Do you have everything set? Is Grandpa freaking out yet?" I snickered into the phone. My father was probably beside himself. He couldn't stand the thought of us dating, let alone having sex, getting married and having babies.

"Oh you have no idea." She sighed on the other end of the line. "He's like a mother hen. We used to only see Mom and Dad once a week. I swear he has stopped by every day after work. He's driving me crazy!"

I chuckled. That sounded like Dad all right.

"Well, you realize you were not only the first one to get married, but also the first one to have a grandchild. The first Cullen grandbaby is a pretty big deal."

"Hmpf. I know, I know." She sighed. "I'd better go. Will should be home soon. What time is your plane landing?"

"I will be there at 4:00. Your surgery is at 9:00 A.M. on Monday, right?"

"Yes. Ok, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Harps. Love ya."

"Love you too, Ellie."

I clicked off the line as I packed my suitcase for my flight home tomorrow. I had my last summer final in the morning and then I would be off to Seattle. I hoped to meet up with some friends from home and go out on Saturday night, so I threw a few more scandalous items into my suitcase. They were helping me celebrate my birthday a few days early since it was only a little over a week away.

I was so excited to meet my niece or nephew. I knew Harper would be a great mother. She's so much like our Mom. But I definitely wasn't ready to settle down; most certainly not. Harper was young when she got married, but she and Will were perfect for each other. It was almost sickening at times.

But marriage and all that is definitely not for me. I want to travel and work and see the world like my cousin, Bree. Every so often I take the train up to New York and visit her. I thought about the night I went out to a club with her in New York a couple of months ago.

_Oh yes, that was good night._

I met a guy who was one of the photographers Bree worked with. He still texts me from time to time, but it was only a fling. He was cute, we had fun, and that was it. I didn't really feel anything other than lust. I figured I was young and had lots of time ahead of me. Bree's the same way.

_She's coming home for the baby too…I should text her and see if she wants to go out with us. _

I finished packing as I thought about my cousins and my pseudo cousins. We were all so close in age that no one could really tell who was actually the same age. We all hung out together. Makenna was going out with my friends and I on Saturday as well. She just finished medical school and only had a couple of more weeks until she started her residency. I shut off my lights and hopped into bed ready to go home the next day.

*&^%$#

I stepped off the airplane and instantly looked for a messy mop of silvering bronze hair. I spotted it and next to it, my mother's mahogany waves wrapped around her big sunglasses.

_Cripes she looks more and more like Jacki-O every day. _

She had on a navy and white boat neck shirt and capris and looked much younger than her fifty-seven years. My father looked as distinguished as ever in a crisp white shirt, and it was easy to spot them. The crowd moved around them, and I noticed several sideways glances. They didn't even notice anymore.

_Yes, it's the Senator and his wife. Move along._

The press was something I got used to as a kid, and I didn't really mind it that much. I know my Dad hated it when they got close to our family. My Mom didn't like it but tolerated it. Of all of us kids, Rogan and I probably actually enjoyed it a bit. We liked to mess with the reporters and get our pictures taken. I figured it was part of the deal, so I might as well accept it and have some fun.

I chuckled as my parents stood there still not seeing me. Even though they could have had the new family driver come and collect me, my parents insisted on picking me up every time I came home. Finally my Mom spotted me and pushed her glasses into her hair and ran over.

"Ellie!" She wrapped her arms around me, and even though I was a good five inches taller than her, having my Dad's height, she still pulled me in for a fierce hug.

"Oh it's good to have you home, baby. How was your flight?"

"Baby? Mom really, I am twenty-three almost twenty-four years old."

"Oh you shush smart mouth; you will always be my baby." She lightly slapped my arm, and I laughed at her. If there was one thing I learned growing up, you didn't argue with my mother. Not even me, the feisty one of the family.

"Hey Ell." My Dad gave me a warm embrace, and it was instantly calming. My father and I were never as close as he and Harper. To say I almost drove him to insanity during my teenage years was an understatement. Harper was an easy teenager and EJ was a boy so he was easier anyhow. Then I came along and…well, needless to say, getting caught at the age of fourteen making out in the back of your parent's car, one of whom happened to be a Senator at the time was not exactly the highlight of my father's life. I think he would have liked to have locked me in a closet as a teenager. I'm just glad I never got caught doing anything worse or that he ever found out about the majority of my escapades.

But as I got older and more mature, I began to realize that my overprotective father was just coming from a place of love. He cared about all of us so much, and I was grateful to have such a wonderful family. I knew we were unique. We weren't without our faults by any means, but my parents loved each other and loved all of us and were sure to let us know it, even when we disappointed them.

We made our way out of the airport, Dad tossed my bags into his new Bentley, and I climbed in the back. My parents were never flashy with things when we were growing up, but now that we had all left home they began to indulge a bit more. Dad bought his Bentley shortly after Rogan left for college and earlier this summer they bought a large boat to take out on the Sound.

_Hopefully we will be going out on it tomorrow. _

"So, did you make plans for the weekend?" Mom asked, turning around in her seat.

I saw my father's eyebrows raise, and I almost started laughing. Now that I was a grown woman he was much better about biting his tongue.

"Yes actually, I thought I would spend the day with you and then I am meeting some friends tomorrow night."

"Good, we can go out on the boat and celebrate your birthday since you will be in D.C. for the actual day." My Mom smiled, and I could see her planning something in her head. Dad was frowning, and she gave him a look and put her hand on his leg.

I looked away and watched as the skyline of Seattle became bigger in the window.

We pulled into the Estate, and I was immediately met with our dog Jackson. After Buddy, my parents decided to keep getting Huskies and naming them after Democratic Presidents. We had one between Buddy and Jackson named Kennedy, ironically, and now Jackson was almost four.

I walked into the house relishing in the feel of being home. I loved D.C., but there was something about coming back to the Estate that always made me smile. Dad took my bags to my old room as I saddled up at the breakfast bar with my Mom and a Jameson. Eventually Dad joined us, and we sat and chatted until we were to meet Harper, Will and EJ for dinner. Rogan was planning to meet us later since he was home for the summer but was working at Cullen Enterprises.

After he told my parents that he had been accepted to design school, they were more supportive than I originally thought they would be. But they insisted that he had to finish out his business degree so that he would be able to run his own store or line sometime down the road. He ended up transferring from Berkeley to UCLA and was hoping to finish early and then attend design school in LA. The kid is smart as a whip though, and business savvy already. I knew with my Aunt Alice's guidance he would do just fine. But I understood my parent's reasoning.

We went to dinner with my siblings and Will and laughed and told stories from our childhood. It was great to be home again especially since it was the first time I had been back since my spring break. I only had one more semester for my Master's Degree, and I knew I needed to start looking for jobs in the fall. Of course being a Cullen, I didn't think it would be too difficult, but I also wanted to get hired on merit and not simply because of my name.

Throughout dinner we laughed at my Dad who jumped every time Harper shifted uncomfortably or grimaced. Between him and Will they could have been a comedy act, and Mom just rolled her eyes while the rest of us snickered at them. I think Harper was ready to kill them both by the time we left. She was having a C-Section on Monday because the baby was breeched, and they didn't want to risk turning it. They had measured the baby at being quite big. My brothers joked with her that she was definitely having a boy since they were both over nine pounds, whereas she was only eight and I was only seven when we were born.

Once I was home I texted Bree and Makenna and my friends Taylor and Ashley about going out tomorrow night and then drifted off to sleep.

*&^%$#

I awoke on Saturday to an unusually bright and sunny day in Seattle. I packed a bag to stay at Makenna's that night, and my entire family made our way to the waterfront to board the new boat.

We spent the day on my parent's new boat. It took the convincing of all of us kids, my Mom and Aunt Rosalie to get my Dad to let Harper come out with us.

We spent the day sailing close to the shoreline just in case anything happened. But the boat was so large we could all walk around easily, and Harper was able to lie in the state of the art air-conditioned cabin. It was no different than being home.

After Bree, Makenna and I were good and buzzed up on our margaritas from the boat, we decided to take a cab to Makenna's apartment in downtown Seattle. She had gone away to Johns Hopkins School of Medicine but had returned to Seattle a few weeks ago before she would start her residency at the same hospital Kate worked.

We laughed and joked and continued drinking as we danced around her apartment. Eventually Taylor and Ashley joined us.

"Oh my God Ellie, that dress is absolutely sinful!" Taylor exclaimed and I actually giggled.

_Seriously, did I really just giggle? I don't freaking giggle. _

"I know. It's a good thing my Dad won't see me leaving the house tonight." I laughed as I looked down at the very short black and purple bandage dress I was wearing. I had let my brown and auburn hair down and put on some smokey eyeshadow and some high black patent pumps.

"Meh. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ashley said and I smirked.

_Yeah Dad would pretty much shit himself if he saw me in this. _

"Seriously Ell, you should take some demo shots. I bet you could get some great work as a model." Bree stated as she put on her lip gloss.

"Nah. I have no interest in modeling. Unless it would be to meet the male models." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she snorted.

"Honey, most of them are gay. It's the photographers you want."

"Don't I know it." I smiled wryly and sipped my drink, and she just laughed at me.

We made our way to the new club downtown, and of course with Bree's fame status we were instantly led to the VIP area. It probably didn't hurt that we were a fine-looking bunch. I knew I looked okay, but I was nothing compared to the rest of them. Bree was of course a model and looked just like Aunt Rose. Makenna had her mother's bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was cute and petite and guys just flocked to her. Ashley was a stunning 6'0 tall red head who I grew up with in Seattle and played volleyball with at Stanford. Then my friend Taylor was a lithe dancer with black hair and olive skin. She had a mysterious look about her. I was just me, but I was okay with that. I had my Mom's hair and eyes with a tint of my Dad's bronze to it that made it look a little more auburn. But I had my Mom's translucent skin, which was great because I never had blemishes, but in the summer time I looked like a ghost.

We ordered a bottle of Jameson and sipped our drinks when I decided I wanted to go to the bar and do a shot. I grabbed Makenna, and we made our way over to line up a couple of shots of Jameson. Makenna instantly started chatting up a guy to her left when I felt a tingly sensation all over my body. I was buzzing pretty well from the alcohol and from being on the boat all day. I felt someone step up next to me and I slowly turned.

I was instantly entranced. The man before me was gorgeous. I tipped my head up and I was met with the most beautiful aquamarine eyes and sandy blonde hair, with subtle traces of strawberry to it. He had full lips and a rugged jaw with just a little bit of stubble on it. His hair was wavy and messy, but in an "I just want to put my hands in it as you make me…"

_Wait did he just say something?_

"Now what's a beautiful lass like you doin' standin' up here by yer self?"

_Holy shit he's Irish! Oh my God his hotness factor just increased exponentially!_

That voice, those lips, that jaw, that hair….between my legs….

Fuck.

_Thank God I don't have Harper's blush. _

I looked at him coyly under my lashes and straightened my back. I saw his eyes travel down my body and widen as he settled on my legs.

Thank you Mom, for your wonderful legs and for getting me interested in volleyball because the benefits have surely worked in my favor over my life.

_Shit, why am I thinking about my mother right now? Focus!_

"Well, I'm not by myself. I'm talking to you." I smiled.

"True." He said and flashed me a brilliant smile and flipped his hair out of his face.

_Can I touch it? I really want to touch?_

_Jesus Ellie. Focus, it's just hair for crying out loud!_

_Oh but it's such glorious hair…_

"Actually, I am here with some friends." I smiled and tried to compose myself, even though my body was tingling all over, and I had only spoken ten words to this man.

"Me too. Or at least I was." His brow furrowed. "I think they went out on the dance floor." He shrugged almost shyly.

"You look like ye' could use a darink, I'll getcha one." He nodded to my glass then.

I almost melted at his voice. We were slowly moving closer together, and I realized I had no clue where Makenna went or anyone else for that matter. Frankly, I didn't care.

"Actually, I am just ordering a few shots. Would you like one?" I raised my glass to flag the bartender.

"That depends; what er' ye drinkin'?"

"I like sour." I whispered and then added. "Salty and sour."

_And blonde and rugged and Irish and…_

His eyes flashed with surprise, and I chuckled and raised my eyebrows at him.

Then I did something I probably didn't need to do. But somehow between the liquor, the boat ride, and my amped up libido from Mr. Ireland himself, it made me even braver than usual.

I stepped up to the bar and leaned over to grab two limes from the glass on the other side making it even more obvious how short my dress was, and I could feel his eyes burning into me.

I stepped back down and handed him a lime and he just shook his head.

"What?" I asked him with a smirk.

"You. Yer' very confident. I like that." He laughed, but the aquamarines looked like they were deepening into pure turquoise pools.

"Really? Well, you are very handsome. I like that." I smiled as I grabbed the shot glass and raised it to him.

"Jameson, eh?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course. My whole family drinks it, I grew up on it." _And stole it out of the liquor cabinet more times than I can count._

"Good choice." He leaned in and whispered, and I shivered as we downed our shots. I pulled the lime into my mouth and he just laughed as he tossed his in his glass.

"I think we could use a water now, eh?" He said and grabbed two from the bartender. He was probably right, I was overly sexed up and well on my way to being smashed. I needed to slow down. Especially if I wanted to remember any of this night, and I was certain I wanted to remember _all _of it; I didn't want to be wasted.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked then.

I frowned. I was coordinated for volleyball, but I was not the best dancer. "Not at the moment. But I have a table. You can join me if you want." I gestured to the back as I sipped my water.

"Lead the way." I walked back toward the table and his hand brushed my arm and electricity instantly shot through my body.

_What the hell was that? _

I sat down and crossed my legs as I mixed us each a drink and handed him one. None of the girls were at the table so I assumed they were either dancing or meeting up with their own men for the night.

I turned to look at him now that we were in different light and I was struck by how stunning he was. I knew he was tall, because he was taller than my 5'9 frame in heels and he had broad shoulders. But he was also quite put together in a pinstriped blazer with a white shirt underneath and the sleeves rolled up. I peered more closely at his face, and I realized he was probably a bit older than me. I would guess five years, but I didn't care, I wanted to get to know him anyway.

_Get to know him? What the hell? You live in D.C., he lives in Seattle idiot._

"So Ms. Salty and Sour, what's yer' real name." He asked me and now that we were at the table almost gave me a sly smile.

He's so cute.

_Cute? What the fuck Ellie? He's the hottest guy you have ever seen! He's way more than cute!_

I didn't want to tell him my real name, simply because of my family. That and I was going back to D.C. in a few days so it wasn't like I would see him again anyway.

"Elle. Elle Cu-Caldwell." I covered.

"Well Elle, it's a pleasure to meet ye'…officially." He lowered his voice but then offered his hand. "I'm Nate. Nate Kavanagh."

I shook it and sparks instantly ran across my skin.

"So Mr. Kavanagh, are you really from Ireland or do you just use that voice for the ladies?" I asked as I sipped my drink slowly.

He chuckled. "I'm really from Ireland." And I almost sighed as "eyer-lend" rolled off his tongue. "But I just moved here..." His brow furrowed again.

"Why did you choose Seattle?"

He thought for a moment. "Startin' over let's say." He smiled but I could see a pained expression on his face. I almost wanted to comfort him.

_Comfort him? What?_

I shook my head.

_Change the subject. He obviously doesn't want to talk about this. _

"Well, I live in D.C., I am just visiting." _Even though my family like owns this town, but I'm not going to tell you that._

"I see, and what brought you to Seattle."

Shit.

"Er…family event." I shrugged.

He took it as a sign that I didn't want to talk about it and instead began to ask me about D.C. Apparently he had never been there and I was more than happy to share my knowledge about the capital city. We were slowly moving closer to each other on the couch as he mixed us another drink. My friends were long lost, but I didn't mind. I was enjoying chatting with Nate and getting to know him.

It turned out he was originally from Ireland but went to medical school at Harvard. I knew he was older than me, but I really didn't care.

"So Elle, how old are you anyway?" I could tell he was a bit nervous in asking me.

I blew out a breath and smiled at him sheepishly. I could embellish a little bit right.

"Twenty-six and you."

"Thirty-two."

_That wasn't that bad. Wait, but that's nine years older than my actual age. _

"So how long have you been a doctor?" I asked.

"I went to medical school er'ly, and finished me residency when I was twenty-eight. Been an attendin' fer about four years."

"Where were you at before?"

"We…I mean, I was in Boston." He smiled and asked if I wanted another drink.

We continued chatting and drinking and I found that we had a lot in common. He loved hiking and sports and volunteering at a local women's clinic on the weekends. He even followed politics and was surprisingly a Democrat since he became a U.S. Citizen as a student. I didn't tell him that I was the Senator's daughter. But he was passionate about several of the issues I grew up around and helped with at the foundation.

I had a fleeting thought that he might know my parents, Aunt Rose or Gremme, but I let it pass.

We talked about Ireland, and I told him about all the great places he needed to visit in Seattle. And every time he lightly touched me or his hand grazed my thigh, my body tingled everywhere. By the time Bree made her way back to the table, I was practically sitting on his lap. I was finally bold enough to suggest dancing and Bree shot me a look like "way to go", and I just shrugged at her.

We made our way to the dance floor and he pulled me into his arms as we swayed back and forth to Rhianna. He was a great dancer, which made it easier for me because I didn't have to think about being awkward.

I felt perfectly at ease and at the same time coursing with desire as we moved our bodies to the music. He slid his hands lightly down my side, never too touchy feely or dirty like a lot of guys did at clubs. It was almost reverently, and the thought made me shudder and close my eyes as I felt his hands on me.

I didn't know how long we were out on the dance floor, but by the time I looked back up at him his eyes were burning with an intensity I was sure could only be matched by mine. We were molded to each other, like our bodies fit perfectly in correspondence and he leaned down and gently grazed the juncture of my neck with his nose. I shivered as I could feel his hot breath on me and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

I could almost feel the electricity pulsing between us and my breathing picked up as my heart took off after it.

_I had never felt like this in my life. What the hell is going on? I had never wanted someone so much in my life._

Before I could question it any further. He leaned back down and whispered into my ear.

"Do you want to join me for a nightcap?"

"Yes…" I breathed.

He smiled into my neck and then grabbed my hand and pulled me from the dance floor. We hurried back to the VIP area, and I noticed my friends sitting with a bunch of guys chatting and drinking. Makenna gave me a knowing look as I grabbed my purse and muttered something about coming to her place in the morning. I still had to grab my bag and Bree or Makenna would have to give me a ride home since my car was in D.C.

We shuffled outside as Nate grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side of the building.

"I can't wait any longer to do this" He breathed. And before I knew it he put both of his hands on my face and crushed his lips to mine.

An explosion of fireworks set off in my belly, and I moaned at the intensity of the contact. My lips were burning but burning with passion and want and need. He pressed his lips to me harder and before I knew it my back was against a cool brick wall and my hands were in his hair gripping on for dear life. He ran his tongue over my lower lip and I opened, willingly and wantonly. I was so eager to taste him, and he didn't disappoint. He tasted like Jameson and lime and purely divine man. I moaned again and without meaning to thrust my hips into him. He responded with a growl that was so sexy he could have taken me against the wall and I wouldn't have even noticed that we were still on the street.

Abruptly he pulled away and I gasped to catch my breath. He leaned down and gave me another quick peck on the lips.

"God, that was intense." He said with his hands still on my face and I couldn't even think of how to reply.

_What the hell? I am never at a loss for words._

I just nodded and he was taking deep breaths to calm down.

"As great as it 'twas. I don't want to stand on this sidewalk. It's not appro'priate." He smiled.

_Ever the Irish gentlemen._

"Okay." I said breathlessly and dropped my hands from his hair and willed my body to settle down. Although I couldn't; I felt like I had been electrocuted or something.

"Let's grab a cab." He said thickly.

I nodded, and he took my hand and led me to one of the awaiting cabs outside of the club. We huddled in the back and kissed and talked quietly. For as much as I wanted him, I was also completely at ease with him and simply loved talking to him and hearing his Irish brogue. It was sweet and innocent and at the same time a complete turn on.

Finally, the cab pulled up and I realized we were in the same neighborhood my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett lived in. I stepped out to see a curved driveway and a large Spanish style home.

_This is where he lives? Holy shit. Well, he is a doctor._

He grabbed my hand and led me inside. I was immediately struck with how beautiful the home was. It was light and airy. The walls were white and cream with white couches and light blue and green accents. It looked like it belonged in a magazine.

"Would you like a drink?" He whispered in my ear as I was taking in the beautiful home.

"That would be great." I smiled, and he led me to the kitchen.

He poured us each a Jameson; and I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"You have a beautiful home." I said.

"It's much better with you here." He breathed and walked around the island until he was right next to me.

He pushed my hair off my shoulder and placed a kiss on my neck and I shuddered.

"Elle, you are seriously the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I whimpered, and he wrapped his arms around me as I melted into him. Somewhere deep down I knew he wasn't just saying that to get in my pants. He meant it, and on some level I couldn't believe it and it made me burn with passion for him.

"Just kiss me." I responded as I spun around. He crashed his lips to mine once again, and I was lost in the sensations. He lifted me up on the island, and I moaned as he pressed against me.

Suddenly he pulled back and put his forehead to mine.

"I don't…" He was breathless. "I don't do this…I mean…bring people home." He said.

I could understand what he was saying, and I wanted him so much I was aching painfully with need. "I know." I responded and immediately pressed my lips to his.

My body was coursing with so much emotion; I had to work to focus on the gorgeous man right in front of me.

But as my lips moved against his and he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around him and we ascended the stairs to his bedroom, I had never felt so…at home in my life.

*&^%$#

I woke up with strong arms around me and surrounded in the most heavenly sheets. It smelled like clean linen and vanilla and I had to blink a few times to realize where I was.

Light was streaming through the window and the room was warm and bright.

_Shit it must be late. Where am I?_

Last night's events came flooding back to me and I instantly smiled. Nate's arms wrapped around me tighter and I felt warm and content.

Suddenly, I felt light kisses along my collarbone and I sighed into it. I turned around to be met with two deep aquamarine pools and the most beautiful, disheveled hair.

_God that hair._

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Mmmm. 'Tis a good morning, isn't it?"

I hummed into his kiss and he pulled me tighter.

"What time is it?" I finally asked.

"Almost 10:00."

"Really? Crap!" I squirmed out of his arms and took off for the bathroom with my dress and undergarments in hand. We had stayed up very late the night before and now I was going to be late for brunch.

My parents always had brunch on Sunday morning and everyone attended. I knew if I wasn't there they would be suspicious.

I quickly dressed and checked my reflection. Oh, I looked like I had a good night all right.

_Shit._

I quickly washed my face clean and used some of the toothpaste in the large, beautiful bathroom. My eyes settled on the tub and my pulse quickened.

_I would love to use that tub with Nate. _

_What the hell? You aren't coming back here. _

I finished up and I stepped back out to notice Nate was putting on some jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked delectable; the perfect muscles of his chest were visible through the shirt and my body responded in kind.

_Fuck._

"Do you need a ride?" He asked tentatively.

I nodded. "If that's not too much trouble? I am sorry for leaving like this, but I have to go to my pa…to that family event I was telling you about."

He smiled and walked over with a t-shirt in his hands. "Here. You might need this…as great as that dress looks." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked to use the restroom.

I smiled and slipped the t-shirt over my head. I quickly texted Makenna to let her know I was coming over there. I surely couldn't have him drop me off at the Estate.

I let my mind go back to the events of last night while he was in the bathroom. I had never felt so…comfortable, and yet alive with someone. Even after we were intimate we stayed up talking about anything and everything until the wee hours of the morning, only to become intimate once more. I was starting to feel bad that I didn't give him my real last name. But I wouldn't see him again. I lived in D.C., and I had to finish school and I was planning to stay there to work for the State Department or the Party in some fashion.

I shook my head.

_No. This can't go anywhere. _

_Why am I even thinking these things? I don't want to settle down. I am too young for that. _

_Settle down? Seriously Ellie, you must just be crazy in your post-coital haze._

I admonished myself and pulled my hair in a ponytail. Nate stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

"Do you want some coffee or anything?"

"No, I'm good. I really need to be going." I smiled.

"Okay. But before you go…" He opened a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and scribbled something down.

"Here." I looked at it and his phone number was on the paper. I smiled and grabbed it from him and jotted mine down.

_Maybe we could hook up when I am back in Seattle. I could do friends with benefits right?_

I tried to ignore the pain that shot through my body at that thought and quickly handed mine to him.

He smiled and set it on the counter and stepped around to wrap his arms around me. He smelled so good of his clean linen scent and toothpaste and man.

"I had a really good time last night…and I would like to see ye' again…if yer' ever back in Seattle." He leaned down and kissed my neck and my breath hitched.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers along his beautiful high cheekbones.

"Me too, and I will be in touch if I am back in Seattle." He smiled and before I could say another word his lips met mine in a tender kiss. I was once again lost to the feeling of his arms around me and his lips moving against mine. There was so much emotion behind it that I had to struggle to focus on the present.

Finally, I pulled away and we made our way to his garage. We climbed in his Mercedes and sped down the road, ironically right past my Aunt and Uncle's home, toward downtown.

He dropped me at Makenna's with one more searing kiss good-bye, and I felt like I was in a fog. I somehow found my way to her apartment and she opened the door with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Looks like you had a good night." She raised her eyebrows.

"Enough. Is Bree here? I need to shower fast so I can make it to brunch."

"She's waiting for you."

I walked into the apartment and quickly showered and changed into jeans and a tee. Makenna made me promise to call her with details later, and I just nodded to placate her. Bree and I jumped in her car and sped off for the Estate.

"So?" She looked at me out of the corner of her eye as she broke every speed limit possible trying to get us to brunch on time.

"What?" I shrugged. "It was just one night."

"It didn't look like just one night." She said as she looked at me.

"It doesn't matter. He's here. I'm in D.C. I'm staying in D.C. End of story."

"But…"

"There are no buts." I snapped.

"Whatever Ellie, I saw how you were looking at him. You have never looked at anyone like that. And the way he was looking at you. It was more than just attraction." She shook her head at me.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"His friends said they had never seen him like that. Even with his wife."

"He's married?" I shrieked at her just as we pulled into the Estate. "Why didn't you tell me that? I never would have gone home with him!" I was instantly pissed, and I jumped out of the car to stalk inside. I was staving off tears as I opened the door.

_What the hell? I never cry. Ever._

"Ellie, wait no! It's not what you think."

"Whatever Bree, I'm going inside; I don't want to be late."

Fuck! He's married. That asshole. How could he do that to his wife? I never, ever would have gone home with him. Hell, I never would have flirted with him if I knew he was married.

I greeted my parents and siblings with a grumble and sat down at the table for brunch. My parents shot me strange looks and EJ glanced at me as a means to ask "what's wrong." I just shook my head at him.

I can't believe I went home with a married man. God, I felt horrible.

I sat through brunch picking at my food as I thought through last night.

He didn't have a wedding ring on. He didn't say anything about another woman. Hell, I was at his house, and even though it was quite beautiful it was definitely masculine. I didn't notice signs of a woman anywhere.

I frowned as I pondered the situation. Finally brunch was over and I went up to my room.

I lay on my bed and put on my iPod as I stared at the ceiling and cried.

_What the fuck is with the crying?_

God. How could I be so stupid? I scrubbed my hands down my face and stewed when I heard a knock at the door.

"Ellie, it's me. Can I come in?" It was Bree on the other side, and I was sure she was going to make up and excuse for him. I just didn't want to hear it right now.

"I don't want to talk about it, Bree." I yelled.

"Ellie, it's not what you think. Let me in, please?"

"I'll call you later. I need to decompress right now."

I heard her sigh from the other side of the door and a few other voices outside. One was my mother's. Then I didn't hear anything in the hallway. Mom likely shuffled them all away. She always knew that when I was angry or upset I just needed to step away for a while. She was the same way, so I appreciated that she understood me.

I lay in bed for the next two hours thinking about the night before. Everything was so wonderful with him. But he was fucking married! I was angry and hurt and disappointed, and I couldn't decide where it was all coming from.

_It was just one night, right? _

Finally I drifted off to sleep and allowed my brain a few hours of serenity.

*&^%$#

I woke up early on Monday morning to get ready to go to the hospital with my parents and Rogan. EJ was meeting us there since he had an apartment downtown and so were Bree and Gremme. Everyone else was going to wait until the baby was born to come and visit.

I had avoided my family for the most part all night last night. After I woke up from my nap I went down to our gym in the basement and worked out some much needed aggression and frustration for a few hours. I ran and ran and lifted weights to loud rock music in an effort to get Nate out of my head. At one point the rest of my family joined me, but I didn't even notice. I didn't say a word to anyone and they kept shooting me strange looks. They knew I wouldn't talk about it until I was ready. And frankly, I just wanted to forget about it, whatever connection we had was ruined the moment I found out he was married. Not to mention, I couldn't exactly tell my parents about that night. Dad would probably kill the guy.

I showered and changed for the hospital and hurried downstairs to find Mom in the kitchen sipping her coffee and reading the paper. I could tell she was excited but was trying to contain herself.

Dad walked in just then, and he was the opposite. He was a mess. He kept running his hands through his hair and alternating between pacing and sighing.

Finally I looked at my Mom and we both glanced at him and burst out laughing.

"What?" He grumbled.

"C'mon Gramps, we better get to the hospital." I snorted.

"Don't call me that." He shot back.

_Looks like I'm not the only one on edge this morning. _

Rogan came in just then, and we all piled in the car to make our way to the hospital.

We were almost two hours early, but my parents wanted to meet the doctor in the pre-op area, and I was sure Harper would like it for them to be there. As much as she complained about it, she was very close to Mom and Dad, especially Dad. I knew even in his frazzled state he would help calm her down.

We walked into the maternity ward and checked in at the nurse's station. We made our way down to the pre-op area and found Harper's room. She was already in her gown and in a bed holding Will's hand. She looked nervous.

My Dad kissed her on the head and then patted Will on the back. For all the posturing he did about Will, he truly liked him. I think they were a lot alike and he could appreciate how much he loved my sister.

Everyone was chatting, and I was still lost in a fog as I had been for the last day.

"Hey Mom, Dad, can you go see if Bree and Gremme are here, and Rogan can you find EJ? He might be lost in this hospital." Harper chuckled and turned to Will.

"Will can you get me some more water?" She handed her glass to Will and he nodded and kissed her head.

Finally she turned to me once everyone left.

"Ellie, what's going on? Did something happen on Saturday night because you have been really quiet?" She looked at me concerned. Ever the counselor, my sister.

"I don't really want to talk about it here." I sighed.

"Did you meet someone?" She inquired.

"Something like that."

"But it didn't work?"

Before I could respond I heard a voice just outside her pre-op area and I stopped in my tracks.

_Holy fuck. No way. No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

My eyes went wide and Harper shot me a perplexed look.

_Oh my God, this cannot be happening!_

But then the curtain opened and in walked Mr. Irish Hotness himself.

_Fuck!_

I never blushed, but my cheeks instantly shot to a deep crimson and my ears were on fire.

"Well, Mrs. Montgomery are ye' ready to go?" He said as he closed the curtain and then stopped once he turned around.

"Oh."

"Uh."

There was an ominous awkward silence as the two of us stood there staring at each other.

Harper was glancing back and forth between us with her brow furrowed until she finally spoke.

"Um. Dr. Kavanagh, this is my sister. Ellie Cullen. Ellie this is my doctor." She gestured.

"Um. H-h-how do you do?" I quickly offered my hand and he shook it. Sparks shot up my arm just as they had on Saturday night, and I snapped it back.

"It's nice to meet ye'." He murmured. But his aquamarine eyes locked with mine, and I was once again pulled into his deep pools.

_Oh I am so fucked._

Then I remembered he was married and anger shot to the surface.

"Do you two know each other?" Harper asked.

"So to speak." I snapped.

Just then my parents and Will walked back in, and I instantly stiffened. Nate's eyes went wide and I dropped my head.

_Oh God. This is so not good. This is so, so not good._

"Dr. Kavanagh, it's so good to see you again." My Mom gave him a hug and my Dad shook his hand.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Wait, you know each other?" I asked then.

"Of course. Dr. Kavanagh volunteers at the clinic down on Eighth Street, and he's helped us start a new clinic on the south side. He's been a huge asset. How long have you been doing that now, Nolan?"

_Nolan?_

I raised my eyebrows at him this time, and he gave me a sheepish look.

"It's been about six months, Bella."

_Wait they're on a first name basis too! What the fuck is going on?_

My eyes couldn't have gotten any wider as _both _of my parents began talking with my sister's doctor,_ Nolan _Kavanagh about the work he was doing with the foundation.

EJ had joined us by then, and I could see he and Harper repeatedly looking at me, and then looking at the doctor, and then at each other and back again. I felt like I was in the fucking twilight zone. My head was spinning and I just wanted to escape as fast as possible.

"Well, we're hoping our younger daughter will put her Master's Degree to good use when she gets done and comes back to Seattle too." My Mom gave me a smile then and the blank look on my face was one of utter astonishment.

_Don't tell him how old I am, oh no, no, no, no, don't tell him how old I am._

"Really? Is that _Ellie_ here." He drew out my name. "How old are all yer' kids?" He questioned then as he looked at me.

"Harper is twenty-nine as you know, EJ is twenty-five, Ellie is twenty-three and Rogan just turned twenty." My Mom said proudly.

_Oh fuck._

His eyes went wide and I was sure I was another shade of crimson as I blurted out without even thinking. "I'll be twenty-four in a week."

"That's right, sorry Ellie." My Mom smiled but now my Dad was giving me a perplexed look.

_God, I need to get out of here. _

"Mom, we should probably let Na…err Dr. Kavanagh prep Harper for surgery." I said then.

"Of course." She sighed.

My family all gave Harper a hug, and for my parents it was a tearful good luck.

"You better tell me what the hell is going on?" She whispered to me as I bent down.

I sighed. "I will. You just focus on this; you are going to have a baby in a few hours."

"I know…" She took a deep breath, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek as we left and only Will remained with her.

I stepped out of the room to the corridor and saw my Mom talking with Bree and Gremme.

"What was all that talk about moving back to Seattle, Mom?" I asked her then.

"Oh honey, you know that I would love it if I had all my kids close."

"I know Mom. Don't count on it though." I muttered. Although for some reason the thought was actually appealing to me.

_What the fuck is wrong with me this morning?_

"Ellie, are you okay? I know you need time to work things over but you have been acting weird since you got back to the house yesterday." My Mom said as she peered at me.

"I'm fine Mom."

Suddenly a voice interrupted us and my eyes went wide again.

"Ellie, yer' sister wants to speak to ye'." Dr. Kavanagh said behind me, and I looked up to look right into Bree's eyes. Her bright blue eyes were as big as saucers. I just sighed and closed mine as I turned around.

"Really? What does she want?" I asked pointedly and I saw my mother shoot me a strange look out of the corner of my eye.

"She just needs to ask ye' somethin'." He said with his hands on his hips.

I exhaled and followed him back down the hallway out of sight and earshot of my family.

He began pacing, and I stood in the middle of the hallway with my arms folded over my chest.

"So?" I prompted him.

"You're twenty-three! Oh me God…Jesus, Mary and Joseph." He muttered as he put his head in his hands.

"Well, you're married!" I screeched. And I never screech ever. I yell. Wholeheartedly.

_Like I yelled on Saturday night when he…_

_Focus Ellie!_

His head shot up, and he gave me an incredulous look.

"What are ye' talking 'bout?" He asked.

"Bree told me that all of your friends said you were married. Thanks a lot. I feel like a damn mistress. I never do things like that." I said pointedly.

"It's not true."

"What are _you_ talking about? That you're not married?" My eyes were dancing back and forth across his face, and he turned to look directly at me.

"No. I'm not married. I'm divorced. That's why I moved to Seattle, to start over." He sighed and flipped his hair out of his eyes. It was that little move that made me fall in love with him on Saturday night.

_Wait. Love? What the fuck, Ellie?_

_What is happening to me?_

"You're the Senator's daughter." He said then. "Thanks for tellin' me that. _Elle Caldwell_." He said as he drew out my fake name. "I will prob'ly have to leave Seattle now." He shook his head.

"Sorry…_Nate_…" I responded but then I bit my lip and looked down. "He's not the Senator anymore…" I said trying to reassure him.

He snorted. "Like it matters. I work with yer' family fer Pete's sake! Everyone knows yer' whole family and yer' uncle is now the Senator. What's the difference?" He pressed his hands to his temples.

"That's why I didn't tell you my name." I sighed. "Because I didn't want it to matter." I trailed off.

"Fuck. This cannot be happening. I can't believe I…Jesus…me patient's sister…of all the people to fall..." He was grumbling to himself.

"My sister's doctor." I grumbled in return, but I instantly felt a strange pain run through me.

We were silent for a moment when finally he spoke.

"Listen. I have to prep for surg'ry and I really need to focus. But can I talk to ye' after?" His eyes were burning into mine, and I just nodded. I didn't know what to say. Every time I looked into those aquamarine pools and at his disheveled hair, I was lost all over again.

_Why am I acting like a thirteen year old girl?_

He looked around and then lightly touched my arm and walked away. Once again, my arm was burning and my stomach clenched as I saw him head off for surgery.

_Fuck. _

I scrubbed my hands on my face and noticed my brother EJ walking down the hall.

"Ellie, what the hell is going on? Dad's already freaked out, Mom's trying to calm him down and I could hear you shouting down here, it's not helping anything."

EJ put his hands on his hips and stared at me. I knew I could tell my brother anything, we were thick as thieves being only twenty-two months apart.

So I blurted it all out like freaking word vomit, and EJ just stood there in shock. His face went from one of shock, to anger, to amusement in a matter of minutes. Before I could say anything else he was doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny you asshole. I didn't know who he was." I said through my teeth. "Shut up before Dad comes down here!"

"Oh my God Ell, I thought you had some dooseys when we were growing up, but this takes the cake." He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

I harrumphed and walked back toward the waiting area, and my parents eyed me skeptically.

My Dad was pacing and alternating between pinching the bridge of his nose and running his hand through his hair sighing. My mother finally told him to sit down, only have him get back up thirty seconds later and the whole process repeated itself.

I stood up and walked over to get a cup of coffee and Rogan was at my side instantly. Bree didn't say a word to me. She knew what happened, and that I did _not_ want to be talking about it here.

"What's going on Ellie May? Something has your panties in a bunch…or someone?" Rogan wiggled his eyebrows at me.

_Damn annoying little brothers. _

"Don't call me that. And it's none of your damn business."

"Oh, but I think it is because I think you hit it with Harper's doctor!" He sniggered.

I grabbed his ear and pulled him back into the hallway.

"Hey!"

"Shut your mouth. Dad's already freaked, Mom's all excited and nervous and trying to keep him settled down, and everyone else doesn't need to know. Now shut it before he finds out."

EJ was back beside us, and Rogan was rubbing his ear.

"Jesus, you can't take a joke at all. Never could." He shot at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a petulant child. I was three seconds from losing my shit, but they didn't need to know that.

"Nah, she just finally got herself in a jam that she can't talk herself out of." EJ mocked me.

"Shut up, both of you. Seriously, I will just pretend I know him from somewhere else." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"What are you kids talking out here for?"

_Oh fuck. _

I spun around. "Hey Dad. It's nothing, we're just talking." I said a little too sweetly.

"About how well Ellie knows Harper's doctor." Rogan's eyebrows shot up and he ducked away before I could punch him in the arm.

"Whatever. I should get back into the waiting room." I tried to move but my Dad was right in front of me.

"Ellie, how do you know Harper's doctor?" My Dad asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave me his Senator's look. The same one he used to wear down any of us when we were in trouble.

_Oh shit._

Rogan instantly started laughing. EJ was trying to contain himself but he couldn't hold it in any longer as he busted out as well.

My Dad glanced from me back to my brothers and then squinted his eyes. Finally he shook his head and threw his hands in the air.

"Jesus Christ Ellie, you've got to be kidding me!" He said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"S'not like you never did something like that…" I muttered. I knew the real story about how my parents had met. My Aunt Alice told me one night when we had too many Jamesons at my parent's place, and she and I stayed up late by the fire pit.

_Oh yes, give Aunt Alice some drinks and she will tell you anything._

My Dad's eyes flashed with both shock and anger, and my brothers burst out in a fresh round of laughter.

He turned to them with a stern look then.

"You two. Shut it. Go help your mother."

"With what, Dad? We're at the hospital?" Rogan asked incredulously.

"I don't know!" He said exasperated. "Just get out of here." They scurried away laughing.

I stood there shamefully, shifting from foot to foot, because even though I was a grown woman I hated disappointing my parents. And I definitely _did not_ want to talk to my Dad about my sex life.

"Are you kidding me here, Ellie?" He asked then.

"Dad…I'm sorry…it's not…I don't know." I scrubbed my hands on my face this time.

He sighed again and then looked at me intently. "Ellie, I have never seen you so worked up about anything…confused like this, as you have been for the past couple of days. I mean, I've seen you get angry because you have a short temper like me, but what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Dad. I think I like him, like_ really_ like him."

He exhaled loudly then and pinched the bridge of his nose. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down. "When did you meet him?" He finally asked.

"Saturday." I said sheepishly. "But, I don't know…I feel like I've known him my whole life." I put my face back in my hands.

_That's why I was so pissed when I thought he was married. _

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Shit." He muttered. "Fucking Karma." He said then and my eyes shot up.

My Dad never dropped the F-bomb; at least not around us kids.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well _you_ obviously know." He gave me a look like I needed to stop being coy. And I nodded and looked down.

He sighed again.

"Ellie, you are me to a tee except for an abundance of your mother's fire and stubbornness." He shook his head. "You don't think you need something until it smacks you in the face. And then you spend time stewing over it."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him quizzically.

He exhaled then and closed his eyes. "I can't believe I am doing this…" he muttered again. "Too fucking old for her…God damn daughters…going to give me a heart attack."

But he turned and looked at me intently again.

"What do you feel?" He asked.

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"I mean in your gut. Don't use your head. In your gut, what do you feel?" He said again.

_What the hell is he getting at?_

All I could do was answer truthfully. I had been upside down since Sunday morning, and I didn't know what the hell emotions were running through my body.

"Like I was just hit by a Mack truck and I don't know which end is up, but it's not the kind where it hurts…it feels…good…and I have never felt like this before in my life." I whispered.

He sighed again and muttered something I couldn't hear this time.

_Jesus, my Dad mutters a lot. Did I do that to him?_

"Go with your gut, Ellie. That's all I can tell you." He said with a pained expression and then kissed the top of my head. "And don't fuck it up."

I looked up shocked.

_That's three times this morning. Dad's on a roll._

"Okay. Thanks Dad." He nodded and made his way back to my Mom who was watching the entire thing intently.

I stood in the hallway collecting myself.

_What the hell was I feeling? I couldn't be in love with this man. I hardly knew him; I only spent one night with him. _

Yet the thought of not seeing him again or seeing him with another woman instantly made my stomach clench.

_What the hell? _

I walked back into the waiting room and before I could sit down Will walked out still in his cap and gown from surgery.

"Well, it's a boy!" He said and was instantly met with hugs from my parents and his parents, my brothers, Bree and Gremme. I gave him a hug and he told us that the little guy's name was William Cullen Montgomery.

My Mom was crying and my Dad wrapped his arms around her. Everyone else had huge grins on their faces.

I realized at that moment just how close my family was. I missed out on a lot of events since I lived in D.C. and I was so glad to be here for this one.

Once they had my sister closed up from surgery and in her room, we made our way back. I walked in and looked at my sister as she held my baby nephew in her arms. He was so tiny with a mop of dark hair so much like hers and Will's. He was sleeping peacefully, and the two of them were just staring at him adoringly.

My whole family was abuzz around me and I couldn't help but be entranced by the sight in front of me. Eventually he was passed around and everyone got the chance to hold the newest Cullen.

My brother passed him to me, and he felt so light in my arms as he pursed his little lips and yawned. He was so perfect and tiny. I ran my fingers over his cheek, and his skin was the softest I had ever felt.

Just then I looked up and saw Nolan standing back from the scene.

His eyes locked with mine and my breath hitched. Suddenly, my whole world shifted and I could feel the gravity almost pulling me towards him.

His aquamarine pools were filled with a yearning and I couldn't help but think that mine held a similar expression.

_Shit. _

_I think I'm moving back to Seattle. _


End file.
